Fruto Prohibido
by susuna
Summary: Debido a una promesa de Hiashi Hyuuga Naruto a crecido creyendose el hermano de Hinata ¿Que pasara cuando descubra sentimientos en él que un hermano no deberia sentir por su hermana? -Cap 25 Lemon-
1. Chapter 1 Promesa

CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Promesa

El sol asomaba por el horizonte, y con este, la promesa de un nuevo día se anunciaba; podría parecer un hecho común para la mayoría de la gente, pero para los habitantes de konoha era la señal de la esperanza y la sobrevivencia.

Hacia solo unas cuanta horas habían estado bajo el más peligroso y sanguinario ataque del que se haya tenido noticia en toda la extensa historia de la que era una de las mas antigua y poderosas aldeas ninjas. Tal era su fama y poderío que, en cierta forma, los habitantes de konoha se habían envanecido e incluso confiado, pero su descuido les costo caro. Todos aquellos que vivieron para contarlo jamás lo olvidarían. La imponente y endemoniada figura de un zorro monstruoso de nueve colas destruyendo todo a su paso sería una imagen que atormentaría en sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo a los que lo presenciaron.

Muchas vidas se perdieron, guerreros nobles y valerosos que protegieron su aldea hasta el fin, afortunadamente su sacrificio no fue en vano. Justo cuando las fuerzas de Konoha estaban por quebrantarse, la intrépida figura del cuarto Hokage se materializo, logrando con su sola presencia devolver el valor y la esperanza a aquellos que habían comenzado a dudar. La pelea fue breve y se suscito tan rápido que casi nadie se percato del desenlace real que ese titánico encuentro había tenido; para la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha la que había pasado era que el Hokage derroto al Kyuubi y en ello había perdido la vida. Pero eso no era del todo cierto.

El cuarto Hokage, Minato, no logro eliminar al Kyuubi, la única forma que se le ocurrió para detenerlo fue aprisionarlo encerrándolo en el cuerpo de un recién nacido. Pese a su juventud, Minato era un hombre sabio, sabia que aunque pidiera a la gente que tratase a ese bebe como el héroe que salvo Konoha, ya que, de echo, eso es lo que era, la desconfianza del ser humano era mucha y muy probablemente superaría su gratitud; no, si quería que ese niño creciera lejos del rencor de la gente debía asegurarse de que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, así que, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomo al bebe en brazos y se marcho en busca del único hombre en quien confiaría su ultimo deseo.

--

Todo paso muy rápido, hubo un enorme destello de luz y el zorro de nueve colas había desaparecido, tras un breve instante de asimilación ante este echo, las exclamaciones y las muestras de jubilo se hicieron presentes, pero de entre toda la multitud de ninjas que festejaban en fin de la pesadilla, había uno que no compartía su entusiasmo y permanecía en el más absoluto silencio. Hiashi Hyuuga tenia un muy mal presentimiento, y este fue lo que lo obligo a salir corriendo antes que cualquiera la lugar donde se había realizado la batalla. Poseedor de una velocidad privilegiada, Hiashi llego antes que nadie a la zona de desastre, comprobó que el Kyuubi había desaparecido, y también, por desagracia, comprobó que su mejor amigo, Minato, estaba al borde de la muerte.

Hiashi y Minato habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, se tenían gran confianza y aprecio, Hiashi siempre había admirado la aparentemente ilimitada fortaleza que poseía Minato, por eso, al verlo así, tan débil, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, le hizo sentir que su propia fuerza disminuía.

–Hi... Hiashi... A... Amigo...– Pudo articular con mucha dificultad Minato, logrando así, sacar a Hiashi del mutismo en el que se había sumergido al ver su estado –Ahora... Ahora iba... A buscarte... Ne... Necesito pedirte... Un... Un favor...– Justo cuando dijo eso, las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo y se precipito al suelo, pero Hiashi logro sostenerlo antes de que cayera

–¡Minato! ¿Te encuentras bien?– Le decía mientras activaba su Byakugan para comprobar las heridas internas de su amigo, lo que vio fue desalentador –¿Qué... Qué es esto?– Le pregunto al ver el pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos –¿Un bebe? Pero..– En ese momento se fijo en el símbolo que había en el estomago del bebe, logrando con esto que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par por la sorpresa –Mi... Minato... ¿No me digas que tu...?– Hiashi ya comenzaba a entender lo que había pasado

–No tuve al... alternativa... cre... créeme... yo... debo pedirte... algo muy im... importante...

–Yo acatare cualquier orden suya, Hokage-sama– Respondió Hiashi mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta

–Gracias pe... pero... este favor no... no te lo pido como Ho... Hokage... si no... como amigo... yo...– Se interrumpió un momento para toser algo de sangre –Yo... qui... quiero que te en... encargues de es... este pequeño... por... por favor... cuídalo... pro... protégelo... que nadie... nadie sepa quien... quien es... yo... yo no quiero que crezca... siendo vic... victima del ren... rencor de la gente, yo... yo...– Minato supo entonces que su tiempo en este mundo había concluido

–No te preocupes, amigo– Dijo Hiashi al percatarse de que la vida escapaba del cuerpo de su amigo –Te prometo que yo me encargare de dar a este niño todos los cuidados que necesite– Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Minato se tranquilizo, fue como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima

–Gracias...– Dijo en un susurro de voz apenas audible, después, dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño que ahora descansaba en los brazos de su amigo; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, rozo con su mano el rostro del pequeño que se había quedado profundamente dormido –Na... Naruto...– Después de decir esto, su mano cayo inerte y sus ojos se cerraron, Hiashi sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse al contemplar el rostro sereno y la tranquila sonrisa con la que el cuarto Hokage se había marchado de este mundo

–Descansa tranquilo, Minato, o cuidare de este bebe como si fuera mi propio hijo– Un sonido a sus espaldas le hizo volver el rostro para encontrarse con uno idéntico al suyo, su hermano gemelo, Hisashi, le había dado alcance

–Hiashi-sama...– Decía mientras dirigía sus blanquecinos ojos al cuerpo del Hokage y después al bebe que estaba en brazos de su hermano –¿Qué es lo que...?

–Hisashi– Dijo, interrumpiéndolo –Llegaste en un excelente momento, Minato... El Yondaime– Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse –A muerto... Y yo... Yo debo cumplir su ultima voluntad y necesito tu ayuda– Por toda respuesta, Hisashi movió su cabeza, sintiendo –Lleva este bebe a tu casa sin que nadie se entere, que lo cuide alguien de tu confianza, de momento debemos asegurarnos que nadie sepa de su existencia

–Pero... Hiashi-sama...– Decía dubitativo Hiashi mientras tomaba al niño que le entregaba su hermano, pero al hacerlo, observo el símbolo en el estomago del bebe y no pudo evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de su boca –Pe... Pero... Acaso... ¡Esto es...!– La inteligencia de Hisashi no desmerecía de la de su hermano, así que, al igual que este, comenzó a comprender lo que había ocurrido

–No te preocupes– Le dijo tratando de evitar la explicación que sabia debía darle a su hermano –Será temporal, yo le prometí a Minato que me encargaría de cuidar al pequeño

–En... Entiendo, Hiashi-sama, pero...– De nuevo se vio interrumpido al sentir las manos de su hermano sobre sus hombros

–¡Telo suplico, Hisashi!– Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Fue una promesa a mi mejor amigo, y necesito tu ayuda– En ese momento se escucharon varias voces acercándose, si no hacían algo los descubrirían –¡Por favor Hisashi!– Le dijo de manera suplicante, finalmente Hisashi, soltando un suspiro, se alejo rumbo a su casa con el pequeño en brazos

–_Espero que sea la decisión correcta, Hiashi"_– Pensaba mirando al bebe que dormía placidamente en sus brazos –_Y que no lo lamentemos más tarde..._

–_Todo estará bien, estoy seguro_– Se repetía mentalmente Hiashi, como tratando de convencerse a si mismo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos l escuchar voces detrás de él, se dio vuelta y se encontró con un grupo de ninjas que observaban los estragos de la batalla para luego fijarse en el cuerpo del cuarto Hokage que yacía a los pies del jefe del clan Hyuuga, las exclamaciones de incredulidad y de tristeza no se hicieron esperar, pero Hiashi los hizo callar al dirigirles una severa mirada –Entiendo su conmoción y créanme que comparto su tristeza– Les dijo una vez que se tranquilizaron –Pero muy doloroso que nos resulte, no disponemos de mucho tiempo para llorar nuestras perdidas. Tenemos que reconstruir la aldea que el Hokage protegió a costa de su vida– Decía inclinándose para levantar el inerte cuerpo de Minato –Pero primero debemos asegurarnos que el cuarto Hokage sea sepultado con todo el honor y respeto que merece– Dicho esto, comenzó a dirigirse a la torre Hokage con el cuerpo de Minato a cuestas, mientras andaba, algunos ninjas decidieron escoltarlo, durante el trayecto estos preguntaban que había ocurrido con el Kyuubi, pero Hiashi simplemente respondía con un "no lo sé" a todas su preguntas hasta que finalmente cesaron, lo que lo tranquilizo un poco, sabia que eso solo seria el principio de la importante tarea que le había dado el Hokage antes de morir, y él la cumpliría a cualquier costo.

--

El especto de la aldea de Konoha era, ciertamente desalentador, pero eso no preocupaba a sus habitantes, ya se levantarían más tarde, en esos momentos, la prioridad de todos era darle el ultimo adiós al mas valiente y noble líder que hasta ahora había surgido en Konoha: Minato, el cuarto Hokage.

Todos los habitantes se habían reunido ante el monumento de los Hokages para rendirle honor a Minato, las expresiones y exclamaciones de dolor estaban presentes en toda la gente que ahí se había reunido, mientras el tercero decía un emotivo discurso enalteciendo las cualidades del Yondaime, algunos comentaban por lo bajo

–Realmente fue un hombre impresionante, mira que luchar de esa manera cuando seguramente tenia el corazón hecho pedazos...

–Es cierto, mientras el Kyuubi atacaba, la esposa del Hokage, Kushina, perdió la vida mientras daba a luz al hijo de ambos...

–Y pensar que el pequeño nació muerto...

–Bueno, al menos ahora los tres se reunirán en el paraíso...

Había una persona que no pudo reprimir una pequeña exclamación de incomodidad ante estos comentarios. Hiashi Hyuuga era una de las pocas personas que sabían que el hijo del Yondaime estaba vivo, y además se encontraba oculto en la villa de los Hyuuga, más concretamente en la mansión de la rama secundaria de la familia, miro de reojo a su hermano, sabia que Hisashi no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la promesa que le había hecho a Minato, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento un pequeño quejido le hizo volver su mirada a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado

–¿Te sientes bien, Hiromi?– Le pregunto a su esposa, él le había pedido que no asistiera al funeral debido a su estado, Hiromi Hyuuga se encontraba en fechas de dar a luz al futuro heredero del clan Hyuuga, sabia que era algo arriesgado asistir al funeral, pero se trataba del Hokage y mejor amigo de su esposo, así que, a pesar de las protestas de Hiashi ella se encontraba ahí

–Si, no te preocupes– Le decía mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Solo estoy un poco cansada

Sin embargo, justo cuando el funeral había concluido, Hiromi comenzó a experimentar las primeras contracciones, rápidamente Hiashi la levanto en brazos y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga a una velocidad asombrosa, una vez ahí, sin prestar atención a los familiares y sirvientes que se le atravesaban, se dirigió a su habitación y deposito a su esposa en la cama, acto seguido, pidió la presencia de uno de los médicos de la familia, aclarando que el nacimiento de su heredero debía quedar solo entre miembros del clan. Después de asegurarse que su esposa seria debidamente atendida, pese a no gustarle la idea de no estar con ella en esos momentos, Hiashi se marcho en busca de su hermano y del pequeño que estaba a su cuidado.

Encontró a Hisashi en una de las habitaciones que estaban en el fondo de la casa, en la que estaba más alejada del resto, en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse, el Bouke levanto la vista del pergamino que había estado estudiando, mismo que le había sido entregado por su hermano la noche anterior cuando había regresado de contarle todo al Sandaime

–Hiashi-sama– Le dijo mientras hacia la acostumbrada reverencia al jefe del clan –¿Ha pasado algo?– Le pregunto al ver su nerviosismo

–Hiromi esta dando a luz en estos momentos

–Ya veo– Respondió el Bouke mientras enrollaba el pergamino –Eso significa...

–Que debemos hacerlo ahora– Dijo con firmeza Hiashi

–¿Esta seguro de esto?– Le pregunto mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos

–Hice una promesa, Hisashi, y no voy a retractarme

–De acuerdo– Le dijo mientras le entregaba al bebe para después de hacer una serie de sellos con las manos que tuvieron como resultado que unos extraños símbolos se dibujaran en el piso, acto seguido, Hiashi coloco al bebe en medio de los símbolos –¿Y es seguro?– Dijo Hisashi mientras colocaba su mano de manera que evidenciaba que haría más sellos

–¡Claro que lo es!– Le respondía su hermano mientras tomaba la misma posición –Fue el mismo Sandaime quien me entrego el pergamino que muestra como hacerlo– Miro de reojo el pergamino que Hisashi había estado estudiando a su llegada –¿Pudiste memorizarlo todo?

–Por supuesto

–Entonces... ¡Empecemos!– Y ambos comenzaron a hacer una serie de sellos que provoco que los símbolos del piso brillaran intensamente, cegándolos por un momento, cuando recuperaron la vista, los símbolos del suelo habían desaparecido y el cabello de bebe, antes rubio, ahora se mostraba café oscuro, casi negro (si, en este fanfic Naruto va a tener el cabello negro durante un tiempo), el jefe del clan levanto al bebe para comprobar que estuviera bien, el pequeño se había despertado, pero se encontraba tranquilo, Hiashi sonrió un poco y le mostró el nuevo color del cabello del bebe a su hermano –Ahora parece más un Hyuuga ¿No crees?

–Sus ojos siguen siendo azules– Le dijo mientras le dirigía una escrutadora mirada al pequeño

–Esta bien, hay antecedentes de miembros del clan Hyuuga que no poseían el Byakugan

–En muy contadas ocasiones– Le interrumpió el Bouke –Y aun así, tenían los típicos ojos del clan aunque no pudieran activar el Byakugan

–No importa– Dijo mientras mecía al pequeño, quien nuevamente se había quedado dormido –Mi hijo será la excepción

–Realmente lo harás ¿Cierto?– Le dijo Hisashi con la resignación impregnada en su voz

–¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, hermano!– Le dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de Hisashi en señal de gratitud, después dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con su esposa, quien probablemente, a esas alturas, ya le habría dado a su primer hijo.

Haciendo gala de si habilidad de infiltración, Hiashi logro entrar en la mansión sin ser detectado, y si tenemos en cuenta que se trataba de la mansión Hyuuga, eso era una verdadera hazaña; sin perder el sigilo se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa, conforme se acercaba, sus oídos discernían algo, parecía un llanto, el llanto de un bebe para ser más exacto, cuando Hiashi se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba sintió algo cálido en su pecho y como sus ojos se humedecían; Temblando, abrió la puerta y miro a su esposa, Hiromi se veía muy agotada pero feliz y afortunadamente no había nadie más con ella en la habitación, salvo la pequeña criaturita que lloraba en sus brazos, emocionado, Hiashi se acerco, su joven esposa levanto la mirada y le sonrió, ninguno decía nada, pero no hacia falta, sus miradas cargadas de emoción lo decían todo.

Hiashi se inclino ligeramente al mismo tiempo que Hiromi levantaba al bebe que sostenía en brazos y que aun continuaba llorando

–Mírala, es nuestra hija– Dijo la nueva madre, con la voz cargada de emoción –¿No es linda?

–Es lo más hermoso que e visto en la vida– Respondió igualmente emocionado contemplando a su hija recién nacida –Hiromi yo...– Ahora se escuchaba nervioso, además, a Hiromi le extrañaba que su esposo mantuviera la distancia, ella esperaba que como mínimo él estuviera ansioso por cargar a su hija –Lamento no haber estado contigo en un momento tan importante, es solo que yo...

–No te preocupes, no estoy molesta– Lo interrumpió su esposa creyendo adivinar que era lo que preocupaba a Hiashi –Sé que habrías estado aquí de haber podido, estoy segura que algo muy importante debió haber pasado para que te marcharas

–En efecto, así es y... Bueno... Necesito hablar contigo sobre eso... veras...– Pero justo en ese momento, el llanto de la pequeña, que no cesaba, despertó al bebe que Hiashi llevaba en brazos, el cual había estado tan tranquilo, que Hiromi ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, pero, al escucharlo, descubrió muy sorprendida que Hiashi tenia un bebe consigo

–Hiashi...– Decía ella mirando por primera vez el pequeño bulto que su esposo sostenía en brazos –¿Y ese bebe? ¿Cómo...? ¿Pero que...?– No encontraba la pregunta adecuada –¿Qué significa esto?– Pudo decir al fin

–Bueno, Hiromi, lo que pasa es que...– Por un momento realmente dudo que pudiera cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, especialmente al ver la inquisitiva mirada de su joven esposa, pero al recordar el sacrificio del Yondaime, continuo –Este pequeño es Naruto, el hijo de Minato

–¡¿Co... Como dices?!– Exclamo ella, visiblemente sorprendida –¿El hijo del Yondaime? Pe... Pero... ¿No se supone que murió? ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

–Hiromi, escucha atentamente lo que voy a contarte, es algo muy importante, además de que el Sandaime a ordenado que se le considere como el máximo secreto de Konoha, son muy pocos los que conocen la verdad que voy a contarte...

Y entonces, Hiashi procedió a contarle todo, desde el momento que se encontró a Minato mal herido, hasta la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, y por supuesto que no omitió el "detalle" de que ese pequeñito era ahora el contenedor del Kyuubi.

Hiashi termino su relato, el cual no había sido sencillo, ya que a lo largo de este, los pequeños no pararon de llorar. El jefe de la familia Hyuuga comenzó a alarmarse al ver que su esposa no decía nada y tenia una profunda expresión de seriedad en el rostro, justo cuando pensaba salir de la habitación y darle tiempo para asimilarlo, ella le hablo

–Quiero verlo– Al escucharla, él finalmente se acerco, sentándose a su lado y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, se inclino un poco para poder enseñarle al bebe, el cual seguía llorando, Hiromi lo miro por unos segundos y después volvió a hablar –Déjame sostenerlo– Pidió, algo desconcertado, Hiashi le entrego al bebe, el cual Hiromi sostuvo con un brazo, ya que con el otro sostenía a su hija, después acomodo a ambos bebes en su regazo y entonces algo curioso ocurrió, los pequeños dejaron de llorar casi de inmediato, era como si su cercanía los tranquilizara, Hiromi pensó en esto como una señal, entonces, ante un sorprendido Hiashi, ella sonrió y después rozo sus labios en la frente de Naruto y después en la de la pequeña mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus labios –Hiashi, mira a nuestros hijos ¡Son tan hermosos!– Dirigió su mirada hacia los sorprendidos ojos de su marido –Somos tan afortunados al haber sido bendecidos con dos pequeños sanos y adorables– Abrazo a los pequeños con más fuerza contra su pecho –¡Mis pequeños... Mis hijos...!

Al verla tan feliz, tan sincera, Hiashi sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta debido a la emoción, no cabía duda de que se había casado con un verdadero ángel, en ese momento sintió más intensamente que nunca el amor hacia su mujer y también una inmensa gratitud, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo feliz que lo hacia en ese momento, Hiashi solo atino a sentarse al lado de su joven mujer y rodear sus hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él al mismo tiempo que poyaba su cabeza con la de ella y dirigía su mirada hacia los dos pequeños que ahora se encontraban placidamente dormidos en los brazos de su madre.

Un par de horas mas tarde, después de asegurarse de que tanto su esposa como sus hijos dormían tranquilamente, Hiashi abandono su habitación para ir en busca del medico que había atendido a su esposa; como se trataba de un miembro del clan, su primo Hontaro, para ser más exactos, lo encontró enseguida, rápidamente le informo que si alguien preguntaba, é debía decir o inclusive jurar que Hiromi Hyuuga había dado a luz a un niño y una niña, extrañado, Hontaro quiso saber la razón de dicha mentira, pero Hiashi se limito a decir que era para poder cumplir una orden del Hokage y que si eso no le resultaba suficiente, la orden del jefe del clan Hyuuga debía bastarle; Hontaro no se encontraba muy convencido, pero no cometería la estupidez de enfadar al líder del clan, así que juro guardar el secreto a riesgo de su propia vida. Mas tranquilo, Hiashi regreso al lado de su esposa y sus Hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, en Konoha corría la noticia de que el líder de la familia Hyuuga era el orgulloso padre de unos adorable mellizos.


	2. Chapter 2 Familia

¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Me da gusto ver que mi nuevo fanfic a sido de su agrado, espero mantenerlo de esa forma, antes de empezar quiro agradecerles por sus comentarios y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto, ¡Son geniales!

Naruto y su personajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 2

**Familia**

Había mucha actividad en la mansión Hyuuga, cosa que, gracias al pequeño Naruto, no era muy raro, sin embargo, este día era diferente del resto, ahora los sirvientes de la casa no iban de aquí allá limpiando el desastre provocado por el pequeño Naruto-sama, ni los familiares del susodicho lo llamaban a gritos enfurecidos al ver que nuevamente habían pintarrajeado los pasillos con dibujos grotescos, pero ciertamente graciosos.

No, en esta ocasión los sirvientes se encontraban muy atareados cocinando, limpiando y arreglando la casa mientras los miembros del Clan se ocupaban de prepararse con sus mejores atuendos; la razón de todo esto era muy simple: Era el cumpleaños numero cuatro de los pequeños Naruto y Hinata.

A decir verdad, los anteriores cumpleaños de los mellizos Hyuuga no habían provocado tal conmoción, pero este año era muy especial; este seria el año en que la pequeña Hinata seria anunciada como la heredera oficial del Clan Hyuuga, adema, también sería ese el día en que ella conocería al miembro del Bouke que seria el encargado de protegerla, su guardián, su primo Neji Hyuuga.

Cundo se corrió la noticia del nacimiento de los mellizos Hyuuga, los miembros del Clan inmediatamente asumieron que el segundo en nacer sería marcado para servir al primero; sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al observar al pequeño Naruto, él no tenia los típicos ojos Hyuuga, el bebe, en vez de mostrar ojos opalinos, iguales a los de su hermana, poseía unos hermosos ojos azul intenso. Todo el Clan Hyuuga se sorprendió; ciertamente existían antecedentes de miembros del Clan que no poseían el Byakugan, pero nunca en la rama principal y además no se sabia que tuvieran los ojos de color distinto a los típicos ojos Hyuuga.

Por ese motivo era por demás predecible que Naruto-sama no podría fungir como futura cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga, ni siquiera calificaba para ser el protector de su pequeña hermana Hinata, quien obviamente seria nombrada heredera del Clan; además de que se había elegido a su primo para ser su guardia, y, dicho sea de paso, al pequeño Naruto no parecía agradarle la idea.

–¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!– Gritaba Hiromi Hyuuga mientras observaba el jardín intentando localizar a su hijo –¡Naruto! ¿En donde se metió?– El ser el único en la mansión Hyuuga que no poseía el Byakugan le había dado a Naruto una extraordinaria habilidad para esconderse, cosa que aprendió a hacer muy bien pues debido a sus constantes travesuras siempre se metía en problemas –¡Ni hablar...!– Hiromi hizo los sellos correspondientes y activo su Byakugan, después de una minuciosa revisión localizo a su hijo trepado en lo alto de un árbol –¡Naruto! ¡Baja de ahí, es peligroso!– Le dijo una vez que llego a donde se encontraba el pequeño. Lo malo fue que el llamado de su madre tomo de sorpresa al niño, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Afortunadamente. Pese a su tranquilo aspecto, Hiromi era una hábil ninja, reaccionado rápidamente salto atrapando a Naruto en el aire para después aterrizar con el pequeñín en brazos –¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?– Le pregunto mientras lo observaba detenidamente en busca de alguna herida

–Cre... Creo que si...– Le respondía mientras él mismo se revisaba –¡Estuvo cerca!

–¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí?–Decía con un tono de voz entre molesto y afligido –¡Pudiste lastimarte!

–Quería estar solo...– Lo decía mientras inclinaba el rostro para que su madre no viera el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas

–¿Querías estar solo? ¡Eso no es común en ti!– Se sentía sorprendida ante esa declaración, Naruto no gustaba de la soledad, normalmente, cuando no estaba arrastrando a su hermana a alguna travesura, estaba haciendo una por su cuenta provocando que medio Clan le persiguiese, cosa que parecía disfrutar –¿Qué es lo que te molesta?– Le pregunto mientras se sentaba a la sombra del árbol y acomodaba al pequeño sobre sus piernas –Cuéntame...

–Es que...– No parecía querer hablar, pero la cálida sonrisa de su madre lo animo –Escuche a varios miembros del Clan decir que un Hyuuga con el Byakugan no solo era raro, era completamente inútil...– Nuevamente agacho la cabeza para que su madre no viera su expresión de tristeza.

–Ya veo...– Hiromi pensaba que cuando averiguara quien había dicho eso le haría desear no tener ojos para ver las formas en las que lo torturaría –Naruto, ya habíamos hablado de eso...– Lo estrecho dulcemente contra su pecho –La familia Hyuuga no destaca únicamente por su Byakugan, además, han sido muchos los ninjas legendarios en esta aldea que no poseían ninguna barrera de sangre, mira por ejemplo al Yondaime...

–Lo sé, pero...– Naruto enterró la cara en el pecho de su madre para que no viera su sonrojo

–¿Pasa algo más?– Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su negra cabellera –Anda, sabes que puedes contármelo todo

–Es que...– Finalmente se atrevió a mirar a su madre –Si yo tuviera el Byakugan, yo... Yo... ¡Yo seria el protector de Hina-chan!– Lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y con los ojos cerrados en un claro gesto de frustración. Al ver esto, Hiromi parpadeo sorprendida para después sonreír comprensivamente, había descubierto la causa del enfurruñamiento de su hijo

–¿Entonces lo que te molesta es no haber sido nombrado guardián de tu hermana?– Naruto bajo nuevamente la mirada y asintió con la cabeza –¿Y solo porque no habrá un nombramiento oficial, tu dejaras de proteger a tu hermanita?

–¡Por supuesto que no!– Negaba enérgicamente –¡Yo voy a proteger a Hina-chan para siempre! ¡Porque ella a estado conmigo desde antes de nacer!– En los ojos de Hiromi se vio un destello de aflicción al escuchar decir esto a su hijo, pero el pequeño no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando –¡Hina-chan es mi hermana gemela y es la persona que más quiero!

–¿De verdad?– Le pregunto su madre arqueando una ceja

–Bueno...– Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Naruto le mostró una picara sonrisa a su madre para después abrazarla –¡A ti también te quiero mucho, mamá! ¡Y a papá también!

–Y nosotros te queremos a ti– Le decía tranquilizadoramente –Y por supuesto que tu hermana te quiere mucho y va a hacer falta mucho más que el hecho de que su primo se convierta en su guardián para que ella deje de considerarte la personita más importante en su vida

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad– Ella se puso de pie y puso a su hijo en el suelo, después lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa –Ahora vamos, Hinata te estaba buscando para mostrarte su kimono nuevo

--

La pequeña Hinata tarareaba alegremente mientras su prima Hikari le cepillaba su azulada cabellera; Hikari tenia 17 años y había sido nombrada niñera de los mellizos desde el nacimiento de estos, al pertenecer al Bouke no pudo oponerse a la voluntad de Hiashi-sama, pero lo cierto era que a Hikari le encantaba estar con sus primitos; había escuchado que normalmente los mellizos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, pero los pequeños Naruto y Hinata lo llevaban al extremo.

Hinata era una niña muy dulce y tierna, su carácter era tranquilo y tímido, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros del Souke ella trataba al Bouke con amabilidad y cortesía y en caso de algunas personas (como Hikari) era sumamente cariñosa.

Y por supuesto que Naruto no se quedaba atrás, él trataba igual al Souke y al Bouke, puesto que ambas ramas tenían que soportar sus travesuras, él no hacia distinción. Lo que sorprendía a Hikari era el hecho de que Naruto siempre se mostraba optimista y nunca decaían sus ánimos pese a que muchos miembros del Clan lo trataban fríamente debido a su carencia del Byakugan; aun así, al pequeño Naruto-sama no parecía importarle, a menos claro, que fuera su hermanita la que le reprochara algo, entonces el animo de Naruto decaía completamente.

Esto era otra cosa que le llamaba poderosamente la atención a Hikari; los mellizos Hyuuga eran muy unidos, desde que eran solo unos bebes mostraban muy poca disponibilidad a separarse, ella lo había comprobado muchas veces cuando tenia que sacar a uno de los bebes de la cuna que compartían, inmediatamente comenzaban a llorar y no paraban hasta volver a estar juntos, de hecho, requirió de mucho tiempo, paciencia y noches de desvelo el enseñarles a dormir en cunas separadas y posteriormente en camas separadas.

Ahora, mientras Hikari observaba la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de su prima, dedujo que aun no le habían informado que a partir de ese día ella y su hermano tendrían que dormir en habitaciones separadas

–Listo Hinata-sama– Le nuncio Hikari cuando termino de arreglarle el cabello –¡Quedo preciosa! A Hiashi-sama le encantara

–¿De verdad, Hikari-oneesan?– Preguntaba la niñita con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, mirándose en el pequeño espejo que su prima le ponía enfrente –¿Y crees que a Naru-chan también le guste como me veo?– El rubor de sus mejillas se acentuó

–¡Seguro que si!– Dijo con convicción –De por si Naruto-sama cree que usted es la niña más linda del mundo...

–¡Yo no dije eso!– Se escucho decir una voz desde la puerta, Hinata y Hikari se giraron para ver a la persona que había dicho eso; se encontraron con el pequeño Naruto que las miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas enrojecidas, detrás de él se encontraba su madre que parecía divertida con la situación

–¡Mamá, Onii-chan!– Exclamo alegremente Hinata mientras giraba graciosamente para mostrarles si kimono rosa –¿Les parece que me veo bien?

–Me parece que te ves muy linda– Le dijo su madre con una mirada llena de ternura –¿Verdad, Naruto?– Tanto los ojos de su madre como los ojos de su hermana se fijaron en el pequeño, haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

Nervioso, Naruto miro a su hermana, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más al darse cuanta de lo bonita que se veía con ese kimono; Hinata lo miraba expectante en espera de su opinión sobre su atuendo

–Te ves... Bien– Fue todo lo que dijo en una voz algo más baja de lo habitual y volviendo el rostro en otra dirección para disimular su vergüenza. Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, por un momento mostró una expresión de decepción, pero después le sonrió

–¡Gracias Onii-chan!– Esto provoco que Naruto se ruborizara de nuevo

–¿Así que aquí están todos?– Se escucho una nueva voz, también desde la puerta, Hiromi y Naruto giraron la cabeza para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Hiashi Hyuuga; inmediatamente Hikari hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto al jefe del Clan mientras este le dirigía una escrutadora mirada a su hija –Hisashi y Neji junto con el resto del Bouke acaban de llegar ¿Ya esta lista Hinata?– Pregunto dirigiéndose a Hikari

–Si, Hiashi-sama, mírela– Decía Hikari mientras se arrodillaba detrás de Hinata, quedando a su altura y colocando las manos sobre los hombros de la niña, dándole un pequeño empujoncito haciéndola avanzar un par de pasos –¿No luce hermosa?– Hinata bajo su mirada ruborizada por un momento para después levantarla y dirigirle una tímida sonrisa a su padre

–Quedaste muy linda, Hinata– Le dirigió una discreta sonrisa a su hija –Bien hecho, Hikari– Se volvió a su esposa –¿Naruto también esta listo?

–Velo por ti mismo– Le respondió mirando al pequeño

–Veamos...– Hiashi escaneo a su hijo con la mira, aparentemente su Yukata azul marino estaba impecable –¡Perfecto! ¿Puedo confiar en que sabrás comportarte, hijo?

–No prometo nada– Respondió el ojiazul por lo bajo con toda la intención de no ser escuchado

–¿Dijiste algo?– Le preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo

–¡No, nada!– Se apresuro a responder con una sonrisa inocente

–De acuerdo...– Dijo no muy convencido Hiashi –Bien, Hinata– Le dijo tendiéndole una mano a la niña –Es hora de que conozcas a tu primo Neji– Por toda respuesta, Hinata le sonrió con dulzura a su padre mientras tomaba su mano –Ven tu también a conocerlo, Naruto– Le indico a su hijo

La idea de conocer su primo no le llamaba mucho que digamos la atención, pero quería ver como era la persona que se supone debía ser el guardián de su hermana, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín, siguieron avanzando hasta que Naruto observo un grupo de personas, al mira sus ojos era fácil adivinar que todos eran del Clan Hyuuga; cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Hiromi se detuvo, tomando de la mano a su hijo haciendo que él también se detuviera permitiendo así que Hiashi y Hinata se adelantaran, el ojiazul observo como su tío también se separaba un poco del grupo con un niño más o menos de su edad; Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al mirarlo, su primo se parecía mucho a su padre, no era como él que no se parecía en nada a sus padres, o al menos eso era lo que la gente decía cuando creían que él no podía escucharlos

Naruto observo como se desarrollo la escena, vio como su hermana miraba un momento a su primo y de inmediato se escondía tras la yukata de su padre; Naruto no pudo evitar alegrarse y sonreír por esto, estaba seguro que eso ocurriría, después de todo su hermanita siempre había sido muy tímida y no le gustaba tratar con gente desconocida, seguramente su primo tendría que esforzarse mucho para que Hinata se acostumbrara a él; sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borro de los labios al ver a su hermanita salir detrás de su padre para dirigirle una tímida sonrisa a su primo, eso hizo enojar mucho a Naruto ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Cómo era que ese chico se había hecho merecedor de una sonrisa de su Nee-chan? ¡Esa sonrisa le pertenecía a él! ¡A él que había estado a su lado desde antes de nacer!

Aun no se reponía del disgusto cuando algo aun más inconcebible ocurrió, su primo se acerco a su padre para decirle algo a modo de secreto, Naruto no pudo escuchar nada, pero vio perfectamente los labios de su primo pronunciando las palabras "¡Es muy bonita, papá!", Naruto no se sintió enojado, ¡Se sintió furioso! ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así? ¡Solo él podía llamar bonita a su hermana! ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso? Acababa de conocer a Hinata y ya se estaba tomando confianzas inapropiadas; el pequeño ojiazul no pudo reprimir un suspiro de fastidio que escapo de sus labios.

--

Neji no comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, se sintió un poco cohibido cuando vio que su prima trataba de esconderse de él, pero después, cuando ella le regalo una bonita sonrisa, se sintió más relajado, incluso feliz, por eso no pudo evitar decir lo que le dijo a su padre

–¡Es muy bonita, papá!– Sin embargo, por alguna razón los ojos de su padre se mostraron llenos de tristeza –¿Pasa algo, papá?– Le pregunto tratando de entender, pero no obtuvo respuesta, fue es ese momento que un curioso sonido llamó su atención, miro a un punto más allá de donde se encontraba su prima y vio a una hermosa mujer que tomaba de la mano a un niño de la edad de su prima, y por alguna razón desconocida para él, ese niño parecía mirarlo con mucha rabia.

–Naruto, acércate– Escucho decir a su tío y el niño se acerco, se paro al lado de Hinata y la tomo de la mano, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Neji –Naruto, Hinata– Hablo de nuevo el líder del clan –Este es su primo Neji

Los tres pequeños se hicieron una reverencia, cuando se levantaron Hinata le sonrió de nuevo a Neji y este le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando la furia de Naruto que solo atino a apretar la mano de su hermanita con más fuerza para indicar que no le gustaba que le sonriera a su primo, nuevamente miro a Neji con disgusto, Neji también le devolvió la mirada.

Después, Hiashi pidió que le prestaran a Neji por un momento y algunas de las personas que habían llegado comenzaron a marcharse con caras de pocos amigos, otros permanecieron en el lugar susurrando con una expresión de tristeza pero la pequeña Hinata no pudo especular el motivo de el aire de tensión e incomodidad que comenzaba a sentirse porque repentinamente, su hermano, que no había soltado su mano, la comenzó a jalar lejos de los demás

–O... Onii-chan... ¡Me lastimas!– Le dijo mientras aceleraba el paso para no caerse

–¡Solo date prisa!– Le respondía haciendo evidente su enfado

–Pe... Pero... ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!– Justo cuando le pregunto eso Naruto se detuvo, soltó la mano de Hinata y se adelanto un par de pasos, dándole la espalda –¿Estas enojado conmigo, Onii-chan?– Pregunto ella tímidamente, al ver a su hermano mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa sintió una repentina tristeza y una punzada de angustia –¿Por... Por que? ¿Qu... Que fue lo que hice?

–¡No me gusto como te portaste con "él"!– Le dijo mientras apretaba los puños muy molesto, aun dándole la espalda

–¿Con quien?– Pregunto, confundida –¿Con Neji-niisan?

–¡¡Y encima lo llamas así!!– Le dijo su hermano elevando el volumen de su voz y dándose la vuelta bruscamente para mirarla enfurecido –¡¡No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera!!

–Pe... Pero...– Ahora además de triste, Hinata se encontraba algo asustada, su hermano nunca se había portado así con ella

–¡Sin peros!– Decía el niño mientras eliminaba la distancia que los separaba con grandes pasos y deteniéndose exactamente delante de la niña de manera que su rostro quedara a escaso centímetros de el de su hermana –¡No lo llamarás "niisan" porque él no es tu hermano! ¡Tu hermano soy yo y soy al único al que llamaras así! ¡¿Entiendes?!

–Pero...– No quería que su hermano se enojara con ella, pero tampoco quería que Neji sintiera que le desagradaba, especialmente cuando no había sido así –Neji es nuestro primo, es parte de la familia... No me parece que tenga nada de malo que lo llame así...

–¡No me...!

–Además, yo se muy bien que Naru-chan es mi único hermano– Lo interrumpió mientras le tomaba la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa –Y Naru-chan siempre va a ser el primero en mi corazón– Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco el enfado de su hermano, pero aun se veía algo molesto

–¿Por qué le sonreíste?– Le pregunto mirando a otro lado con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

–Me parece agradable– Confesó, lo que hizo que Naruto la mirara de nuevo con gesto ceñudo –Además... él me llamo bonita...– Decía esto mientras soltaba la mano de su hermano y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, con su rostro ruborizado y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios

–¡¡Claro que te llamo bonita!!– Naruto levanto la voz de nuevo, ver esa reacción por parte de su hermana lo hizo sentirse furioso de nuevo –¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Tu eres muy bonita!– Le dijo mientras la señalaba para después cruzarse de brazos y dirigir su mirada fastidiada en otra dirección –Lo único que hizo fue recalcar lo obvio...

–¿De verdad?– Le pregunto mirándolo sorprendida, después, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, agrego –Tu no me dijiste nada hace rato...

–Bueno... Lo que pasa... Es que yo...–El ojiazul se había sonrojado por completo mientras trataba de explicarle a su hermana su comportamiento, pero al verse incapaz de hacerlo, se desespero –¡Que no lo diga no significa que no lo crea!– Le dijo por fin –¡Claro que me pareces bonita! ¡Para mi eres la más bonita de todas!– Le dijo casi gritando, vio como su hermana parpadeaba sorprendida y después una dulce sonrisa adorno su rostro

–¡Gracias, Onii-chan!– Le dijo casi en un susurro mientras de nuevo tomaba la mano de su hermano, este solo atino a sujetar la mano de la pequeña con firmeza pero sin causarle daño a su querida hermana

–Hina-chan, jamás olvides que tu eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida... ¿De acuerdo?

–¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde están?

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, los pequeños se sorprendieron, permanecieron inmóviles por unos momentos y después, sin soltar sus manos, echaron a correr hacia donde estaba Hiromi; ambos sintiéndose felices por la platica que habían tenido, ninguno sospechaba de la importancia que las palabras que habían intercambiado ese día tendría para su futuro.

¡Y hasta aqui se los dejo por esta vez! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor, no dejen de mandarme reviews, ya que el que ustedes lean este fic es la principal razon para escribirlo, bueno, espero que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3 Sello

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me da mucho gusto saber que me recuerdan y que han decididso seguir mi nuevo fic, prometo esforzarme para hacer un buen trabajo... Bueno, no quiero demorarme, asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue -- Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto -- CAPITULO 3Sello

–¿Qué es eso, Onii-chan?– Le pregunto Hinata a Naruto mientras señalaba el dibujo de su estomago

–¿Mmm?– Dijo dirigiendo la vista a donde señalaba su hermana –No lo sé, siempre lo e tenido– Le respondió mientras se echaba encima un balde de agua para quitar la espuma de su cabello

–Si, ya me había dado cuenta– Le decía mientras imitaba a su hermano, los dos se encontraban tomando un baño después de una sesión de entrenamiento –Solo quería saber que era– Le decía mientras se colocaba detrás de su hermano y comenzaba a tallarle la espalda

–Si, a mi también me gustaría saberlo, pero cada que le pregunto a papá o a mamá solo dicen que es algo para mi seguridad

–¿Si?– Ella termino de tallar la espalda de su hermano y ambos cambiaron de lugar, ahora él tallaba la espalda de Hinata –Tal vez ellos tampoco saben que es...

–Tal vez– Le respondió restándole importancia al asunto

Hacia un par de meses que Hinata había sido nombrada la heredera oficial del clan Hyuuga, ese día además de asignársele como guardián a su primo Neji, también fue "separada" de su hermano, bueno, tal vez el término "separar" era algo exagerado, pero para Naruto y Hinata, ser asignados a diferentes habitaciones representaba una drástica separación.

FLASCH BACK

Después de la celebración de su cumpleaños número cuatro se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el regalo de sus padres era una grandiosa habitación para cada uno, y si bien las habitaciones eran realmente fabulosas, el regalo no les agrado en lo más mínimo a los mellizos que inmediatamente comenzaron a bombardear a sus padres con protestas y suplicas pero completamente inútiles a los oídos de Hiashi, quien se mantuvo inflexible

–No pueden pasar todo el tiempo juntos– Les dijo severamente su padre luego de haberse cansado de tratar de hacer entender a sus hijos el cambio de habitación

–¡¿Por qué no?!– Pregunto Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido

–Porque en el futuro ambos desempeñaran diferentes funciones tanto para el clan como para la aldea– Intervino Hiromi tratando de calmar los ánimos –Y será necesario que cada quien tenga su propio espacio

–¡¡Yo no necesito ningún espacio que este lejos de Naru-chan!!– Levanto su voz la pequeña Hinata, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues casi nunca lo hacia, al igual que su hermano tenia la carita sonrojada pero su expresión era de tristeza, al ver esto, Naruto abrazo a su hermanita, que finalmente no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y estas comenzaron a empapar sus mejillas, al ver a Hinata así, Naruto dirigió una furiosa mirada a su padre, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse, en ese momento Naruto le recordó tanto a Minato que le preocupo que pudiera haber mencionado el nombre de su amigo en voz alta, afortunadamente no lo hizo

–No pienso discutir más el tema– Les dijo una vez que recupero su aplomo –Soy su padre y tienen que obedecerme; A partir de este día dormirán en habitaciones separadas y no quiero escuchar ni una queja más al respecto ¿Entendido?

Naruto y Hinata no dijeron anda ni a favor ni en contra, lo que Hiashi tomo como una silenciosa aceptación, y en efecto así fue, pues a partir de esa noche durmieron cada uno en su propia habitación; aunque la primera noche no se podría decir que "durmieron", ya que por un lado, a la pequeña Hinata le parecía que en su nueva habitación había demasiado silencio, después de 4 años de escuchar los ronquidos de su hermano la calma reinante en el lugar le parecía excesiva, la hacia sentir sola. Por más que trataba de dormir no podía lograrlo, finalmente, cansada de dar vueltas en su nueva cama, se levanto, salió de su habitación y sigilosamente se dirigió a la de su hermano que estaba justo frente a la suya.

Y por el otro lado, a Naruto no le había ido mejor, su habitación le parecía demasiado grande y fría, le faltaba algo, le faltaba sentir el aroma de su hermana; le gustaba mucho, era un aroma dulce como a caramelo pero con un toque floral; él estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir respirando ese aroma pues normalmente, cuando Hinata tenia miedo se metía en la cama de su hermano ya que solo así dormía tranquila y a Naruto le gustaban esas ocasiones, no sabia explicar por que, pero despertar y ver a Hinata a su lado lo hacia sentirse feliz. Pero ahora, en medio de la oscuridad, lejos de su hermanita, se sentía solo, tanto que la habitación le parecía aun más grande, sombría y fría de lo que le parecía al principio.

Estaba tan ocupado dando vueltas en la cama tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño que no escucho la puerta abrirse ni a su hermana entrando a su habitación

–E... Etooo... O... Onii-chan...– Sobresaltado, Naruto se levanto de golpe y abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Hinata parada a un lado de su cama jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

–¡Hina-chan! ¿Pasa algo?

–Es que... Yo...– No podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada –No... No puedo dormir...

–Si, yo tampoco... Es que la habitación es muy grande... Y... Bueno... Se siente diferente... Y pues... Pues...– Permaneció sentado sobre su cama mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaba a colorearse también, sabia la razón por la cual su hermanita había ido a buscarlo, pero por alguna razón le daba pena decirlo

–Etooo... Yo... Yo...– Hinata sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, bajo un poco la cabeza de manera que su flequillo tapara sus ojos –Po... ¿Podría dormir contigo? So... Solo por esta noche Onii-chan...– Dijo por fin, levantando de nuevo la cabeza –E... es que... No me siento cómoda... Yo...

–A mi me pasa lo mismo...– La interrumpió –La verdad yo... Yo estaba pensando ir a ver si me dejabas dormir contigo– Su sonrojo se acentuó

–¿De verdad?– Naruto asintió con la cabeza –E... Entonces si... ¿Si puedo quedarme contigo?– Por toda respuesta Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejarle lugar en la cama al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con ternura a su hermana –¡Gracias Onii-chan!– Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba a su lado

Y así fue como pasaron su primera noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente, de echo, la primera semana siempre durmieron en la misma cama, ya sea que Hinata iba a buscar a Naruto o viceversa, finalmente, sabiendo que si los descubrían les iría mal, tuvieron que aprender a dormir en habitaciones separadas, aunque, ocasionalmente, casi siempre en las noches de tormenta las cuales le causaban algo de temor a Hinata, ella iba a pedirle a su hermano que la dejara dormir con él, o que fuera a dormir con ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tal vez fue por eso que no protestaron tanto esa mañana cuando les informaron que ya tampoco podrían seguir bañándose juntos, ciertamente si se quejaron, y cuando le preguntaron a su padre el motivo de esta nueva prohibición, solo les respondió

–Están creciendo, en el futuro entenderán que es lo correcto– Tal vez en el futuro, pero en ese momento no lo entendían, finalmente su madre, en un intento por suavizar la nueva situación autorizo a que se bañaran juntos por ultima vez esa noche, así que Hinata quiso aprovechar y preguntarle a su hermano sobre el dibujo en su estomago pues era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención.

Terminaron de bañarse y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se encontraban cansados, no solo por el entrenamiento, si no porque ese día hubo mucha agitación en la aldea, se debía a un desfile que se realizo para celebrar la alianza de Konoha con la aldea de la niebla (No sé el nombre original de esta aldea, lo siento), así que ambos hermanos se durmieron rápidamente.

Sin embargo, a mitad de la noche, un ruido despertó a Naruto, fue un trueno que resonó con fuerza anunciando una tormenta, la cual se dejo sentir en cuestión de unos minutos, el pequeño Naruto ya no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, estaba seguro que su hermanita iría a pedirle que durmiera con ella de un momento a otro; espero, espero y sin embargo Hinata no aparecía, comenzó a preocuparse, no era normal, por muy profundo que fuera el sueño de su hermana el sonido de la tormenta ya la habría despertado, repentinamente sintió una especie de escalofrió recorrerle la columna, algo estaba mal, preocupado, Naruto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata; una vez allí, toco con suavidad la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta del interior

–Hina-chan ¿Estas dormida?– Nada, ningún sonido, definitivamente algo estaba mal, el ojiazul abrió la puerta y se congelo al ver lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, ahí de pie al lado de la ventana había una figura alta, un hombre, no, un ninja, teniendo en cuenta el símbolo de su bandana, un ninja de la niebla para ser exactos, Naruto retrocedió asustado al ver que el sujeto sostenía un kunai en la mano, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver lo que el sujeto sostenía con su otro brazo, el sujeto sostenía a la pequeña Hinata, inconsciente y amordazada y teniendo en cuenta que estaban al lado de la ventana, estaba a punto de escapar con ella –¡¡Hina-chan!!– Grito el pequeño, quien al ver a su hermana en peligro sentía como su temor se convertía en furia –¡¡A dónde crees que llevas a mi hermana??– Furioso, Naruto se arrojo sobre el ninja, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera, este le arrojo el kunai que sostenía en la mano, el cual se dividió en tres en el aire, impactándose uno en el hombro del niño, otro en su brazo y el ultimo en su pierna, el pequeño cayo al suelo mientras soltaba un grito de dolor.

–Es una lastima, mocoso, si te hubieras quedado quietecito en tu cama, habrías salvado la vida– Le dijo perversamente el sujeto mientras se le acercaba con otro kunai listo para ser arrojado –No tenemos ningún interés en ti, aunque seas hijo del jefe del clan Hyuuga, careces del Byakugan, pero afortunadamente, tu pequeña hermana si lo tiene– Miro con crueldad a la pequeña –No sabes lo útil que va a ser para nosotros, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que la trataremos con "gentileza" después de todo, ella será nuestro más valioso conejillo de indias jejeje– Por un momento, los ojos de Naruto mostraron pánico, ese demente planeaba hacerle algo a su pequeña hermana... Quería llevársela lejos... ¡Quería separarla de él! ¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Aunque le costara la vida, jamás permitiría que alguien lastimara a su familia!

–No... No lo permitiré...– Dijo el niño con voz queda mientras se ponía de pie con mucho trabajo a causa de sus heridas

–¿Qué dijiste?– Pregunto con sarcasmo el ninja de la niebla –¿Qué puede hacer un mocoso con tu para detenerme?– Repentinamente, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, algo extraño le pasaba al niño, sus ojos ya no parecían de color azul, como al principio, ahora parecían de color rojo y ¿Qué era ese monstruoso chakra que se comenzaba a sentir?

Por su parte, Naruto no sabia lo que le pasaba, sentía una furia devorarle el alma, sentía rabia por su impotencia al no poder ayudar a su pequeña hermana, sentía odio por aquel miserable que pretendía arrebatarla de su lado, sentía pánico de pensar que jamás volvería a verla. Repentinamente, sintió algo cálido envolverlo, muy cálido, demasiado cálido, sentía como si su interior hirviera, una extraña voz comenzó a escucharse en su cabeza.

–**Quieres salvar a la niña ¿Verdad?**– Esa voz... Fría... Tétrica... ¿De donde venia? ¿Acaso...?

–¿Qui... Quien eres?– Pregunto Naruto, sentía como si se encontrara dentro de un sueño, como si todo a su alrededor ocurriera en cámara lenta

–**Eso no importa**– Le respondió la voz –**Contéstame ¿Quieres salvar a esa niña?**

–Si... Si quiero...– Le respondió en un susurro

–**De acuerdo, por esta vez, voy a ayudarte...**

Y Naruto sintió como si su furia y su impotencia contenida estallaran, repentinamente se sentía fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para enfrentar a ese infeliz que se había atrevido a tocar a su hermana, no se contendría, ese miserable se había atrevido a poner sus sucias manos en lo que mas le importaba y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

–¿Q... Que rayos te... Te esta pasando, mocoso?– Pregunto el ninja de la niebla mientras trataba de retroceder, algo extraño le pasaba al niño, repentinamente una aura roja comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor, el brillo de esta comenzó a aumentar hasta convertirse en un torbellino de chakra cuyo poder era aterrador, de repente, los ojos del niño brillaron, su cabello antes negro comenzó a cambiar de color, se había vuelto rubio y se había alborotado dándole un aspecto feroz al niño el cual ahora causaba temor, sus uñas que al principio parecían normales se habían convertido en afiladas garras y para rematar las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas se habían marcado todavía más, su aspecto era... Era... –_¿Qué demonios es este niño?_– Y cuando vio como el pequeño se sacaba los kunai que tenia incrustados y como las heridas se cerraban casi de inmediato el ninja sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él.

–¿Quieres saber que es lo que puede hacer un mocoso como yo?– Pregunto el niño, su voz se escuchaba extraña, era como si una voz tenebrosa se hubiera mezclado con el timbre infantil, el efecto era espeluznante –Ahora vas a saberlo...– Le dijo mientras sonreía con crueldad, aunque más que una sonrisa, parecía que estaba mostrando sus colmillos que ahora se mostraban afilados y amenazadores, una cosa era segura, ese niño no era normal

–_¡¡Debo salir de aquí!!_– El ninja dio media vuelta y trato de salir por la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera, el niño apareció justo delante de él y le asesto un golpe directo en el rostro el cual lo envió a estrellarse violentamente contra la pared, el ninja estaba seguro de que su nariz había sido destrozada, trato de incorporarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia a la niña, levanto la mirada y vio como el niño la sostenía en sus brazos, el ahora rubio escaneaba con la mirada a la pequeña, como asegurándose de que no estuviera lastimada, después la coloco cuidadosamente en el suelo detrás de él y volvió su atención al ninja, la sed de sangre que se veía en los ojos de ese niño era tal que el ninja podía haber jurado que nunca ningún adulto al que se haya enfrentado por muy fuerte que haya sido le había causado un temor semejante.

–Puedo ver tu temor...– Decía el niño mientras se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa sádica en los labios –Me gusta...– Y sin borrar la sonrisa, se lanzo sobre él

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la mansión Hyuuga.

Hiashi Hyuuga se levanto de golpe ¿Qué había sido ese ruido? Parecía un grito

–¿Escuchaste?– Pregunto asustada Hiromi quien también se había levantado –Perece que alguien grito...

–Si– Le respondió su marido levantándose –Y no me gusta como se escucho

–¡Vino de la habitación de uno de los niños!– Asustada, Hiromi intento levantarse, pero Hiashi se lo impidió

–¡No! ¡Yo iré! Tu espérame aquí– Y salió a toda prisa de su habitación, si pasaba algo con los niños, lo que fuera, no quería a Hiromi presente, hacia tan solo un par de semanas que se habían enterado que estaba embarazada nuevamente, últimamente parecía que la salud de su esposa fallaba un poco, tal vez era a causa de este nuevo embarazo y de ser así, lo que menos necesitaba era algo que la trastornara. Hiashi llego rápidamente a la habitación de los niños, se sorprendió al ver que su hermano Hisashi se encontraba ahí, estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, aparentemente no había pasado nada con él pues vio como su hermano menor cerraba la puerta, ante esto y sin perder tiempo Hiashi se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la abrió de golpe, ambos hermanos se estremecieron al ver lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, amordazada y aparentemente inconsciente, aunque parecía que comenzaba a despertar, y más adelante había un hombre bañado en sangre, por la forma en que se movía parecía que seguía vivo, pero no seria por mucho tiempo pues tenia un profundo corte en la garganta y teniendo en cuenta la posición de sus brazos y piernas estos estaban destrozados, el ninja estaba sentado en el suelo y delante de él se podía ver una pequeña figura iluminada por un extraño brillo rojizo, el poder que desprendía era tal que ambos Hyuugas no parecían ser capaces de acercarse, el niño sostenía al hombre de la garganta con una mano que mostraba afiladas garras y era evidente que con su otra mano se aprestaba a soltar un letal golpe al aterrorizado sujeto que estaba delante de él

–¿Na... Naruto?– Pregunto algo atemorizado Hiashi, al escucharlo, el niño volvió el rostro para mirar a los hombres en la puerta, aunque su fría expresión ni se inmuto, Hiashi y Hisashi sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas al ver el cabello rubio que Naruto tenia en esos momentos y también esos ojos rojos que tenia un brillo sádico –¡Detente! ¿Q... Que estas haciendo?

–Este miserable intento secuestrar a Hina-chan– Respondió secamente, algo tenia la voz del niño que se escuchaba siniestra –Intento separarla de mi... Debe morir...

–S... Si, tienes razón, ese hombre hizo mal pero...– Lentamente, Hiashi comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba la pequeña Hinata y comenzó a levantarla para que Naruto la viera –Pero tu lo detuviste, ya no puede hacer nada, ahora es incapaz de lastimarla, has protegido a tu hermana, pero ahora debes calmarte...

–¡¡NO!!– Hiashi se estremeció al percibir la sed de sangre en la mirada y la voz de su hijo –¡Él iba a lastimarla! ¡Debe pagar!

–Ya no es necesario... Hinata esta bien ¿Ves?– Hinata abrió un poco sus ojos, aturdida, no podía enfocar bien pero alcanzo a distinguir a alguien ¿Acaso era su hermano? Pero Naruto no tenia el cabello rubio... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hiashi le quito cuidadosamente la cinta que cubría su boca

–¿O... Onii-chan?– Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse de nuevo

–Hina-chan...– Dijo Naruto en voz baja y repentinamente, él también cayo desmayado, sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo siquiera, Hisashi se movió a una velocidad increíble y lo atrapo, justo cuando los ojos del pequeño se cerraron su cabello se torno negro de nuevo (al mas puro estilo de los saiyajin je je je) y sus uñas y las marcas de su rostro volvieron a la normalidad, Hiashi y Hisashi intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y después se pusieron de pie sosteniendo cada uno a uno de los mellizos

–Esto es grave– Dijo el Bouke mirando el ninja en el suelo el cual trataba inútilmente de respirar –Ese sujeto es el embajador de la niebla

–Bueno, eso no justifica que haya tratado de secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, tenemos que informar de inmediato al Hokage– Respondió secamente el Souke

–¿Cómo explicaras lo que le paso a ese infeliz?

–¡¡Intento secuestrar a mi hija!!– Le dijo levantando la voz, visiblemente molesto –¿Qué habrías hecho si trataran de llevarse a Neji

–Lo habría matado rápidamente, al igual que tu lo hubieras hecho– Le respondió con expresión seria –Pero estoy seguro que ni tu ni yo habríamos hecho un baño de sangre como este– Mientras lo decía le mostraba al pequeño Naruto, cuya pijama se encontraba empapada de sangre –Si ha hecho esto siendo un niño... ¿Cómo será cuando crezca? ¿Te lo has preguntado, Hiashi?

–Esto no volverá a pasar, yo me encargare de ello– Dijo el mayor con voz firme –Además, lo único que Naruto intento hacer fue proteger a su hermana, tu mismo viste como se tranquilizo al ver que ella estaba a salvo

–¡Eso también me preocupa!– Ahora era Hisashi quien levantaba la voz –Me parece que Naruto es demasiado posesivo con Hinata

–¿Posesivo? ¡¡Por Dios, Hisashi!! Él niño vio como trataban de secuestrar a su hermana, lo único que hizo fue intentar protegerla– Hisashi iba a intentar replicar una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por la voz molesta de su hermano –Además, este no es el momento adecuado para discutir eso, llevemos a los niños con su madre, después quiero que envíes a alguien a atender a este miserable mientras que yo iré personalmente a informar de todo esto al Hokage... Y creo que esta de más decirte que nadie debe saber ni una palabra de esto, lo que ocurrió esta noche fue que este desgraciado intentó secuestrar a mi hija pero afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo y lo detuve, ¿De acuerdo?

–Como usted ordene, Hiashi-sama– Respondió no muy convencido el Bouke, o más bien, nada convencido, tal vez el sentimiento paternal de Hiashi hacia Naruto no le permitía ver que el afecto que se profesaban los mellizos podría traer problemas en el futuro, tal vez si realmente fueran hermanos de sangre no habría problema, pero no lo eran; Hisashi suspiro y llevo a Naruto a su habitación para cambiarle la ropa ensangrentada antes de llevarlo con su madre, mientras lo hacia se fijo en el sello que el niño tenia en el estomago, el sello que se aseguraba que el Kyuubi se mantuviera prisionero en su interior, cada día se convencía más de que no era muy buena idea ocultarle al pequeño quienes habían sido sus padres, y también cada día rogaba al cielo que jamás tuvieran que revelarle ese secreto a los niños, porque una cosa era segura, cuando Naruto lo supiera ya sea resentimiento, rencor o tristeza, lo que sintiera afectaría en seria medida tanto a Hiashi como a Hinata.

Un par de horas después el Hokage y varios ANBUs se encontraban en la mansión Hyuuga, el ninja de la niebla aun continuaba con vida, pero era seguro que no amanecería, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron en contacto con la aldea de la niebla para que se enteraran del incidente

–Es una suerte de que no lo hayas matado, Hiashi– Le dijo el Hokage observando el desorden del lugar –Así verán que este incidente es completamente responsabilidad de este individuo– Una vez que los ANBUs terminaron su labor y se llevaron al secuestrador al hospital, el Sandaime se quedo para hablar con el jefe del Clan Hyuuga –Bien, hora que ya se fueron todos ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente lo que paso aquí?

–Pe... Pero si ya se le dije, Hokage-sama...

–Hiashi, tengo la suficiente experiencia como para darme cuenta que a ese hombre no lo mataste tu, si algo se sabe en toda Konoha es que las técnicas de pelea del Clan Hyuuga son famosas por causar la muerte sin que el cuerpo sufra el más mínimo daño en el exterior, y lo que tenemos aquí es un cuerpo destrozado brutalmente, sin lugar a dudas que ese ninja debió haber sido torturado antes de quedar como... Quedo al final– Hiashi callo por un instante, sabia que el Hokage se daría cuenta, no tenia caso ocultarle la verdad

–Tiene razón, Hokage-sama, a ese hombre no lo mate yo... Quien lo hizo fue... Fue...– La verdad era que le causaba cierta angustia decirlo

–Fue Naruto ¿Cierto?

–Así es, pero... Es que él llego justo cuando ese miserable trataba de llevarse a Hinata y bueno... Naruto solo trataba de proteger a su hermana, yo no pienso...

–Tranquilízate por favor, Hiashi-san– Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –No pienso tomar ninguna represalia contra Naruto si eso es lo que te preocupa– Hiashi no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio –Sin embargo, no podemos pasar esto por alto, lo que ocurrió esta noche podría ser un presagio de algo más grave para el futuro

–¿Usted piensa que el Kyuubi tomara control del cuerpo de Naruto en el futuro?– Se sorprendió al ver que el Hokage parecía compartir la misma idea que Hisashi

–No estoy seguro de ello, esta noche el sello permaneció intacto, pero un chispazo de su poder se libero, lo hizo porque el pequeño se enfureció al ver a tu hija en peligro...

–Lo sé...– Dijo con pesadez el Hyuuga –Por lo visto, parece que el chakra del zorro esta ligado a las emociones de Naruto

–Y las emociones de Naruto están estrechamente ligadas con lo que le pasa a su hermana– El Hokage ahora parecía preocupado –Hiashi, creo que seria conveniente que tus hijos pasaran algo de tiempo separados

–Lo e intentado, Hokage-sama, pero no es fácil, han estado juntos desde su nacimiento, están tan ligados el uno al otro como si realmente fueran hermanos...

–Sé que será difícil, pero por el bien de ambos deberás distanciarlos al menos un poco, sé que podrás hacerlo– El anciano volvió sus ojos al jefe del Clan Hyuuga, y le sonrió con complicidad –Después de todo, tu eres su padre

–Yo...– Hiashi se inclino en señal de respeto –Haré lo que usted dice Hokage-sama– El anciano le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo, cuando llego delante de esta la voz de Hiashi lo detuvo –Una cosa más, Hokage-sama

–¿Pasa algo, Hiashi-san?

–Cuando Naruto estaba... Estaba... "Peleando" con el ninja de la niebla, su cabello volvió a su color natural ¿Por qué?

–No estoy muy seguro, pero supongo que cuando el chakra de Naruto supera el que se utilizo para aplicarle el jutsu utilizado para cambiarle el color de cabello, este se anula y su cabello se torna rubio de nuevo– Después de explicarle esto abandono la habitación dejando a un Hiashi sumamente preocupado

–Eso quiere decir que con solo un chispazo de la energía del Kyuubi Naruto supero el chakra que Hisashi y yo utilizamos para cambiarle el color de su cabello...– El jefe del Clan Hyuuga tenia que admitir que esa perspectiva lo preocupaba

Después de que el Sandaime se marchara, Hiashi regreso a su habitación, encontró a Hiromi despierta y preocupada velando el sueño de los dos pequeños que dormían profundamente en la cama de la habitación. Angustiada, Hiromi le suplico que le contara lo ocurrido, Hiashi así lo hizo, claro, omitiendo algunas partes del relato, particularmente la participación de Naruto en la masacre de esa noche, ella pareció tranquilizarse al saber que el incidente no acarrearía mayores problemas a su familia, sin embargo, mientras miraban a Naruto y Hinata dormir tranquilamente con sus manitas rozándose y una sonrisa dibujada de forma inconsciente en sus labios, se preguntaban como harían para romper o al menos disminuir el profundo lazo que unía a esos pequeños, No tenían ni idea de que sus intentos por distanciarlos un poco solo tendrían el efecto de profundizar el afecto de ambos de manera un tanto preocupante.

¡Hasta aqui queda esta vez! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y por favor no dejen de mandarme reviews ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana! 


	4. Chapter 4 Tragedias

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Y gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer mi fanfic, me alegra ver que es de su agrado, espero que disfruten este capitulo

_Naruto y todos sus personajes peretenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

----------------

**Capitulo 4** Tragedias

Hinata se encontraba flotando en medio de la oscuridad, no podía ver, sentir o escuchar nada, parecía como si flotara en medio de la nada, abría sus ojos y trataba de enfocar algo, pero no había nada, solo oscuridad a su alrededor

–¿Do... Donde estoy? ¿Q... Que esta pasando?– Trataba de hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, repentinamente, mas adelante, una luz comenzaba a brillar y ella se dirigía hacia esa luz, aun si no quería ir hacia allí, su cuerpo flotaba por si solo –¿Qué es eso?– Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la luz, entonces esta comenzó a tomar forma, forma humana, ahí delante de ella se encontraba una persona, no podía saber quien era porque le estaba dando la espalda –¿Qui... Quien esta ahí?– Pregunto temerosa, parpadeo un par de veces, la figura le parecía familiar –¿E... Eres tu... O... Onii-chan?– Ante esta mención, la persona se dio la vuelta, en efecto, era Naruto, pero no SU Naruto, pues el que estaba delante de ella tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos rojos, su aspecto era en verdad intimidante –¿Qui... Quien eres tu?– Se atrevió a preguntar

–Soy Naruto

–¡No es cierto!– Dijo ella levantando la voz un poco

–Si, lo soy, yo soy la persona que a estado a tu lado todo este tiempo

–¡No! ¡Tu no puedes ser mi hermano!– Mientras hablaban el cuerpo de Hinata siguió flotando hasta que, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rubio quien la miraba fijamente, realmente se parecía a su hermano, pero tenia un aire intimidante y agresivo que su Naru-chan nunca había mostrado

–Tienes razón– Le dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a una sorprendida Hinata –No soy tu hermano...

Justo en ese momento, un golpecito en su estomago hizo que Hinata se despertara de ese extraño sueño, la pequeña Hinata parpadeo un poco tratando de enfocar la vista, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación

–_Otra vez ese sueño..._– Pensó mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de espantar el sueño que aun sentía –_E tenido ese extraño sueño desde hace dos años cuando intentaron secuestrarme..._– Eso era cierto, ella no recordaba mucho del secuestro, recordaba el temor que sintió al ser amordazada por un extraño quien después la dejo inconsciente de un golpe, también recordaba haber despertado llorando de miedo en la cama de sus padres al lado de su hermano y su madre, lo único que sabia era que la habían tratado de secuestrar y su hermano había salido lastimado al tratar de defenderla, pero afortunadamente su padre llego a tiempo y los había salvado a ambos, sin embargo, en ocasiones, especialmente después de tener esos sueños extraños, sentía como si su mente estuviera reprimiendo algo muy importante que había pasado, pero ella simplemente no podía recordar nada; fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir de nuevo un golpecito en su estomago, aun algo adormilada volteo el rostro y se encontró con el de su hermano, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado.

Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Naruto se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, ella levanto un poco la cabeza para comprobar que el golpecito que había sentido en su estomago no era otra cosa que el brazo de Naruto, quien se encontraba abrazándola, tal ves inconscientemente, pues estaba dormido, pero era un abrazo a fin de cuentas, así que Hinata no pudo evitar sentarse de golpe en la cama y apartar bruscamente de ella el brazo de su hermano

–¡¡ONII-CHAN!!– Grito al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su hermano

–¡OUCH!– Exclamo el ojiazul al despertarse violentamente en el suelo –¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hina-chan?– Le pregunto mientras se frotaba la cabeza donde se había pegado al caer –Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos...

–Lo siento, Onii-chan– Le decía ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba donde su hermano se había golpeado –No fue mi intención tirarte de la cama, es solo que me sorprendí un poco al verte– Ella se arrodillo al lado de su hermano y comenzó a frotar con suavidad donde él se había golpeado, Naruto cerro los ojos y se dejo consentir por su hermana –¿Te duele?– Pregunto Hinata

–Ya no– Ella dejo de frotar la cabeza de su hermano y lo miro interrogante

–¿Qué paso? Normalmente soy yo quien va a dormir contigo, es raro que seas tu quien me busque– Pregunto curiosa pues normalmente cuando uno tenia miedo de algo buscaba refugio en la cama del otro, normalmente era Hinata quien buscaba la protección de su hermano, era muy raro ver que fuera Naruto quien sintiera miedo

–No lo sé...– Le respondió su hermano poniéndose serio de repente –Fue extraño, entre sueños me pareció oír gritos de dolor y de auxilio, sentí como si cerca de aquí la muerte estuviera rondando...– Escucho como Hinata soltaba un pequeño gemido producto del miedo que las palabras de Naruto le habían provocado –No... No te preocupes, Hina-chan– Dijo al darse cuenta que la había asustado –¡Seguramente fue una pesadilla!

–Pues fue una pesadilla horrible, Onii-chan– Le respondió un poco más tranquila, después ambos se pusieron de pie –Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, Onii-chan, Hikari-Neesan ya no tarda en mandarnos llamar para desayunar, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la academia

–Esta bien– Y dicho esto, Naruto regreso a su habitación, una vez allí, recordó la escalofriante sensación que lo había despertado la noche anterior, era como le había dicho a Hinata, le pareció escuchar gritos de dolor y terror, pero también había sentido un extraño olor, un olor que él ya había sentido antes, el olor de la sangre, Naruto se había despertado muy agitado a media noche con esos espantosos alaridos aun sonando en su cabeza y el aroma de la sangre aun palpitando en su nariz, estaba seguro que no muy lejos de ahí se estaba llevando acabo una cruel masacre, así que, asustado, salió de su habitación y fue a refugiarse al único lado que le podía brindad tranquilidad y paz, al lado de su hermana Hinata.

Después de un sustancioso desayuno, los mellizos Hyuuga se dirigían rápidamente a la academia ninja, hacia casi un año que habían iniciado su preparación oficial como ninjas, aunque por supuesto que ellos se habían iniciado en las artes ninja desde mucho antes ya que, eran los hijos del jefe del Clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo, aunque los dos estaban deseosos de mostrar sus habilidades, el entrenamiento había supuesto algo que a ellos no les agradaba mucho: Distanciarse.

Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que los padres de los pequeños se empeñaban en hacer que Naruto y Hinata pasaran cada vez menos tiempo juntos, cosa que no les hacia ni la más mínima gracia, en los dos últimos años casi todos los días solo podían verse durante el desayuno y durante la cena, ya casi no tenían tiempo para hablar, lo que provocaba que los mellizos valoraran cada vez más los ratos que podían pasar en compañía del otro.

Naruto no poseía el Byakugan, por lo que era imposible para él poder aprender las técnicas del Clan, es decir, "el puño gentil", así que se opto por que él aprendiera el taijutsu y el ninjutsu de manos de alguien ajeno al Clan, el elegido para esto fue nada menos que uno de los más respetados maestros de la academia ninja: Umino Iruka, el joven Iruka fue seleccionado por el propio Sandaime para encargarse de la educación de Naruto dentro y fuera de la academia porque él era una de las pocas personas que sabían que el pequeño era el contenedor del Kyuubi, aunque por supuesto que ignoraba que Naruto no era hijo del Hiashi y Hiromi Hyuuga, aunque ciertamente encontraba bastante extraño que el Yondaime encerrara al demonio en un niño que aun se encontraba en el vientre de su madre y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana gemela hubiera resultado ilesa en medio de esa transferencia? Sin embargo, las expresiones del Sandaime y del jefe del Clan Hyuuga le indicaban que lo mejor era que no indagara al respecto; y así fue como, a partir de los cuatro años, Naruto y Hinata tenían que entrenar largas jornadas completamente alejados uno del otro, Naruto recibía su adiestramiento en un extremo de la casa al lado de Iruka-sensei y Hinata lo recibía al otro lado con su padre, y lo que más fastidiaba a Naruto era que, cada de que Hinata requería entrenar con alguien, era nada menos que con Neji Hyuuga con quien lo hacia, Naruto no podía evitar sentir cierto enfado ante la idea de que su primo comenzaba a pasar más tiempo al lado de su hermana que él mismo.

Por su parte, a Neji no le molestaba entrenar con su pequeña prima, mas bien era todo lo contrario, pues la pequeña, pese a los roces y tensiones entre ambas ramas del clan, lo trataba con gran familiaridad y cariño, y aunque el padre de Neji mostraba cierta renuencia al afecto que él sentía por Hinata-sama, simplemente no podía evitar verla más como su hermana que como su prima; aunque esto enfurecía bastante a su primo, lo cierto era que desde que se conocieron, Neji y Naruto no se llevaban muy bien, pero Neji no le daba importancia, después de todo, su deber era proteger exclusivamente a Hinata.

El problema de esta curiosa situación entre los mellizos y su primo era que Naruto no le gustaba que Neji pasara tanto tiempo con su hermana, le preocupaba que su primo llegara a usurpar su lugar en el corazón de Hinata y el resultado fue que, con el fin de llamar la atención de su hermana, y de más de la mitad del clan, las travesuras de Naruto eran cada vez más frecuentes, al grado de que pronto comenzaron a referirse a él como "ninja hiperactivo" pero si con esto Naruto se aseguraba de que tenia toda la atención de su hermana, el resto le importaba poco al pequeño ojiazul.

Llegaron a la academia y después de saludar a algunos compañeros, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, uno al lado del otro, justo en ese momento, una niña de rozados cabellos entro al salón y se sentó un par de filas más adelante

–¡Sakura-chan a llegado!– Exclamo emocionado Naruto –¡Hey, Hey! ¡Hola Sakura-chan!– Le gritaba emocionado mientras sacudía sus manos tratando de llamar su atención, sin embargo la pelirrosa no parecía escucharle

–Onii-chan, vas a hacer que te castiguen de nuevo si sigues haciendo escándalo– Le dijo Hinata con el ceño algo fruncido, no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia cuando veía a su hermano tratar desesperadamente de llamar la atención de Sakura, no era que la niña le cayera mal, al contrario, desde que la conoció al ingresar a la academia Hinata sintió simpatía por Sakura, pero encontraba bastante molesto que su hermano mostrara interés por ella, no sabia por que, era obvio que su hermano iba a hacer amistades en la academia, pero era evidente que el interés que tenia por la pelirrosa era especial, y eso la hacia sentirse molesta y triste al mismo tiempo; justo como se sentía en ese momento cuando Sakura finalmente volteo a mirar a Naruto y este le mostró su mejor sonrisa, si Hinata no fuera tan tímida, probablemente le hubiera arrojado algo a su hermano para borrarle esa estúpida expresión de felicidad del rostro

–Hola Hinata, Naruto– Les dijo saludándolos, Hinata le respondió con un suave movimiento de su mano mientras que Naruto agitaba la suya con demasiada fuerza

–¡¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!!

–Oigan... ¿Sasuke-kun no a llegado?– Ante la mención de este nombre la sonrisa se le borro del rostro a Naruto, y si bien a Hinata no le gustaba que su hermano se desanimara, no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver que Naruto ya no trataba de llamar la atención de Sakura

–No lo hemos visto– Respondió Hinata pues Naruto se veía algo enfurruñado

–Ya veo...– Sakura parecía algo desilusionada –Esta bien, iré a preguntarle a Ino, nos vemos, chicos

–Nos vemos, Sakura– Se despidió Hinata algo sorprendida de que Naruto no lo hay hecho –¿Hay algo que te moleste, Onii-chan?– Le pregunto aunque ella ya conocía la repuesta

–Hina-chan ¿Realmente Sasuke es tan genial?– Le pregunto con algo de fastidio, la verdad era que desde el primer día en la academia las chicas se le lanzaban al Uchiha como las moscas a la miel

–Bueno... Pues... Es el mejor estudiante de nuestra clase– Le respondía su hermana en tono reflexivo –Y bueno...– Un ligero rubor se apareció en las mejillas de la pequeña –Es bien parecido

–¡Hina-chan!– Exclamo Naruto sintiendo como su enfurruñamiento se tornaba en verdadero disgusto –¿Tu también eres una de las fans de ese engreído?

–N... No– Se apresuro a contestar –Es... Es solo... Tu fuiste quien me pregunto, Onii-chan...

–Pero...– La entrada de Mizuki-sensei en el salón de clases evito que los mellizos continuaran con su conversación; a Naruto le extraño que Iruka-sensei no estuviera presente, algo debía haber pasado para que enviaran a su suplente, repentinamente recordó que durante el desayuno su padre recibió un mensaje donde se le informaba que el Hokage requería urgentemente de su presencia; un extraño escalofrió recorrió la espalda del ojiazul, temía que todo estuviera relacionado con esa extraña sensación de muerte que lo había despertado durante la noche

–¿Se te perdió algo, Onii-chan?– Le pregunto Hinata a su hermano al ver como el movía la cabeza a ambos lados mientras observaba cuidadosamente a todos los estudiantes de la academia quienes se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, cuando la pequeña noto la inquietud de su hermano no pudo evitar sentir cierto enfado pues se imaginaba que Naruto estaba tratando de localizar a Sakura

–No, es solo que parece que Sasuke-teme realmente no asistió a clases hoy

–Ya veo– Una extraña sensación de alivio la invadió –¿Y no puedes comer sin tener tu pelea del día?– Pregunto con algo de picardía

–¡Pero que ocurrencias tienes, Hina-chan!

Hinata solo soltó una pequeña risita como respuesta, aunque su hermano lo negara, se sentía preocupado por el joven Uchiha, si bien no se podía decir que se llevaran bien, siempre se les podía encontrar juntos, discutiendo claro, Hinata recordaba perfectamente como había comenzado su curiosa amistad-enemistad

FLASH BACK

Era su primer día en la academia ninja, Hinata se encontraba algo nerviosa, pero Naruto estaba impaciente ¡Pronto demostraría que clase de ninja era! Y dejaría muy en claro que él era superior a Neji. Después de las primeras clases, en la hora del almuerzo, se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de niños que estudiarían con ellos, se sintió muy animado, especialmente al ver a cierta pequeña de cabello rosa que le pareció muy linda a simple vista, sin embargo, la pequeña pelirrosa se le borro por completo de la mente cuando volteo a su lado y se encontró con que su hermana no estaba

–¿Hina-chan?– La encontró más adelante, sonriendo dulcemente a un cachorrito que se dejaba acariciar de ella y al lado de esta un chico de cabellos castaños y unas extrañas marcas la miraba con una gran sonrisa

–Parece que le agradas a Akamaru– Dijo el castaño

–¿Se llama Akamaru?– Le pregunto Hinata mientras miraba al niño sin dejar de acariciar al cachorrito

–Si, y yo soy Kiba

–¿Y quien te pregunto?– Se escucho la voz de un enfadado Naruto

–¿Y tu quien eres?– Le dijo Kiba, quien también se veía molesto

–Él es mi hermano gemelo, Naruto Hyuuga– Dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba de manera que pudiera quedar justo en medio de los chicos, no quería que su hermano se metiera en problemas tan pronto –Y yo soy Hinata Hyuuga

–¿Gemelos? ¡No se parecen nada!– Dijo Kiba mientras tomaba a Akamaru y se lo ponía sobre la cabeza

–¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!– A Naruto le molestaba mucho cuando hacían mención del poco parecido familiar que él tenia –¡Vamonos Hina-chan!– Tomo de la mano a su hermana y trato de marcharse, sin embargo, al girar choco violentamente con alguien que iba pasando teniendo como resultado que ambos cayeran y que la caja del almuerzo de el otro chico se desparramara en el suelo

–¡¡Mira lo que hiciste, baka!!– Decía el niño que había chocado con Naruto mientras se levantaba –Tiraste mi almuerzo

–Fue un accidente– Le respondió Naruto mientras también se levantaba –Además tu tampoco estabas poniendo atención

–¡Eso no es cierto!– Después miro su almuerzo tirado en el piso y volteo a ver a Naruto con los puños apretados –¡Ahora me debes un almuerzo!

–¡¡Yo no te debo nada!!– Dijo Naruto levantando la voz; Hinata sabia que debía tranquilizar a su hermano o se metería en problemas

–O... Onii-chan... No deberías pelear en el primer día de clases

–Él empezó, Hina-chan– Justo en ese momento el niño dejo de ver a Naruto y Miro a la niña detrás de él, y como esta sostenía dos cajas de almuerzo en sus manos

–¿Eres hermana de este dobe?– Le pregunto a ella ignorando a Naruto

–S... Si– Le respondió tímidamente, en ese momento, el chico se paro justo delante de ella y tomo una de los almuerzos que ella llevaba

–Entonces supongo que uno de estos es de él, y como él tiro mi almuerzo lo justo es que yo me quede con el suyo– Y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse

–¡¡Un momento!!– Naruto trato de salir tras el niño, pero Hinata lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo –¿¿Quien rayos te crees que eres para actuar así!!– Sin dejar de caminar, el chico respondió

–Soy Uchiha Sasuke– Y se perdió entre la multitud de curiosos que se habían detenido a mira el incidente

–¡Teme!– Le grito el ojiazul, aunque el Uchiha no había alcanzado a escucharlo, después se volvió hacia su hermana quien todavía lo estaba sujetando –¿Por qué me detuviste Hina-chan?

–Porque no había necesidad de pelear– Le sonrió en un intento por tranquilizarlo –Además, tu estropeaste su almuerzo

–Pero...– No encontró como refutar eso, así que soltó una exclamación de fastidio –¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a comer yo?– Como respuesta Hinata extendió su propio almuerzo hacia su hermano sin dejar de sonreírle

–¿Quieres que lo compartamos, Onii-chan?– Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, no importaba lo que ocurriera, si Hinata estaba de su lado todo estaría bien.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Y a partir de ese día, Naruto y Sasuke discutían al menos una vez por día, discutían por cualquier cosa, y en breve, entre ellos comenzó a abrirse un ambiente de competitividad, donde, para desgracia de su hermano, el Uchiha parecía ser siempre superior, aun así, era evidente que uno no se sentía a gusto sin el otro, pareciera que disfrutaban competir

–¿En que piensas, Hina-chan?– La voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos

–En nada importante– Sabia que a su hermano no le haría gracia saber que estaba pensando en que él y el chico Uchiha eran buenos amigos. En ese momento se escucho el timbre que anunciaba que las clases reiniciarían

--

Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba verdaderamente impactado, esa mañana cuando le había llegado el mensaje de que el Hokage quería hablar con él se imagino que algo importante había ocurrido, y en efecto así fue, allí en medio de una sala con los principales lideres de Konoha se había dado a conocer la sorprendente noticia de que todo el Clan Uchiha había sido exterminado ni más ni menos que por el propio prodigio de esa misma familia: Uchiha Itachi.

Ya llevaban varias horas discutiendo las repercusiones que dicho acto representaría para Konoha, también se había comentado que medidas de seguridad debían tomarse y quien se encargaría de investigar el motivo detrás de esta cruenta masacre, en ese momento, lo que se discutía sin encontrar solución alguna era lo que iba a pasar con el único sobreviviente de la matanza, el mas joven del Clan: Uchiha Sasuke

–El niño debe quedar al cuidado de alguien responsable, es el único sobreviviente de uno de los más poderosos clanes de la aldea, debemos protegerlo a toda costa– Decía un anciano con voz enérgica

–Por supuesto que la seguridad del niño es nuestra prioridad– Dijo el Hokage –En estos momentos se encuentra custodiado por varios miembros del escuadrón ANBU, quienes tienen la misión de ver que tanto sabe el niño del ataque pero también deben protegerlo a costa de lo que sea

–Eso esta bien– Dijo un hombre sentado al lado de Hiashi –Pero lo importante ahora es que pasara con el niño, no tiene ningún familiar, salvo su hermano que ahora se a convertido en un traidor y un asesino ¿Quién cuidara de él a partir de ahora?

–Existen muchas familias de renombre que con gusto aceptaran hacerse cargo de él– Dijo otra persona

–Pero el niño no debe quedar al cuidado de cualquiera– Volvió a hablar la persona al lado de Hiashi –Recuerden que es un Uchiha, la persona que quede a cargo deberá asegurarse que el niño desarrolle sus habilidades como es debido– Ante este comentario todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

–¿Por qué no queda al cuidado del Clan Hyuuga?– Comento el anciano de voz enérgica provocando que todo quedara en silencio y que Hiashi le mirara fijamente con el rostro serio –Después de todo se supone que el Sharingan de los Uchiha se deriva del Byakugan de los Hyuuga, se podría decir que en este momento, lo más parecido que tiene a sus parientes ese niño es el Clan Hyuuga– Después una nueva horda de comentarios tanto a favor como en contra se dejaron escuchar

–¡Eso es una tontería! ¡El Clan Hyuuga ya se esta encargando de vigilar al zorro de las nueve colas!– Dijo alguien

–Además de que la esposa del líder del Clan falleció hace poco, ¿Cómo podría Hiashi-san hacerse cargo del Kyuubi y del heredero Uchiha al mismo tiempo él solo?– Se escucho otra voz

–Seria muy arriesgado que el joven Uchiha creciera al lado del demonio de las nueve colas– Se escuchó decir despectivamente a alguien, para Hiashi esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

–¡¡Señores, tengo que recordarles que lo que se esta discutiendo aquí no es la "condición" de mi hijo!!– El elevado tono de voz del jefe del Clan Hyuuga provoco que todos guardaran silencio, después alguien se aventuro a comentar

–Hiashi-san, no hace falta que aquí se refiera al niño como su hijo, todos sabemos que no lo es...

–¡Naruto es mi hijo!– La mirada de Hiashi se mostraba intimidante –Y así lo diré aquí y en cualquier parte– Después, sin borrar su seria expresión hablo de nuevo pero esta vez con un tono más calmado –Lo cierto es que ya que el Sharingan es un jutsu visual igual que el Byakugan, el chico podría desarrollarlo adecuadamente con el Clan Hyuuga

–Te parece una decisión correcta?– Le pregunto el Hokage igualmente serio

–No puedo responder eso ahora, como ya se dijo, mi esposa me dejo hace muy poco tiempo y tengo una hija que es muy pequeña todavía, sin mencionar a mis pequeños mellizos que se encuentran iniciándose en su educación como ninjas, es cierto que entre tantas ocupaciones no podré asegurarme al 100 de que al niño le sea grata su estadía en mi casa, pero...– Su mirada y su voz se llenaron de determinación –Les garantizo que su seguridad será completa así como el desarrollo de sus técnicas ninja– El Hokage cerro los ojos y guardo silencio un momento, parecía reflexionar la situación, finalmente lanzo un suspiro y se puso de pie

–Entonces esta decidido, a partir de este día Uchiha Sasuke quedara al cuidado del Clan Hyuuga

La sala donde se reunía el concejo comenzó a vaciarse, y mientras Hiashi Hyuuga se dirigía hacia la salida no podía dejar de pensar en su nueva situación, Hanabi era muy pequeña como para sentirse incomoda por la presencia de alguien más en su casa, Hinata era una persona de naturaleza dulce y gentil, sin lugar a dudas que ella no se mostraría en contra, pero Naruto y su espíritu competitivo, sin lugar a dudas no aceptaría muy bien la idea de que a partir de ese día Uchiha Sasuke era un miembro más de la casa Hyuuga.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelaciones

¡¡¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! Ustedes si que saben como levantarme el animo, les agradesco mucho todas sus palabras, realmente son geniales, me disculpo por en pequeño retraso, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, espero que sea de su agrado

---------

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto

---------

**CAPITULO5** Revelaciones

Neji evito ágilmente la patada que Hinata le lanzo, pero ella pudo bloquear su golpe, ambos se detuvieron un momento, mirándose fijamente mientras trataban de buscar un espacio para atacar, finalmente fue Neji quien lo encontró y para cuando Hinata intento reaccionar, ya se encontraba de rodillas con el puño de Neji a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–Parece ser que se desconcentro, Hinata-sama– Le dijo su primo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse –Si uno de nuestros padres hubiera estado mirando el combate se habría ganado un buen regaño

–Lo... Lo siento, Neji-niisan– Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa –Creo que estoy algo nerviosa porque mañana es la prueba para convertirnos en Gennin

–No tiene de que preocuparse– Le dijo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la salida del dojo donde habían estado practicando –Yo hice esa prueba el año pasado y estoy seguro de que no representara ningún problema para usted

–Si, Naru-chan me ha dicho lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa

–Bueno– Hablo el castaño con algo de indiferencia en la voz, la misma que siempre usaba para referirse a su primo –Estoy seguro de que usted lo lograra, pero no estoy muy seguro que su hermano...

–¡Neji-niisan!– Le decía a modo de reproche –No me gusta que digas esas cosa de mi hermano...

–Lo siento– Algo parecido a una sonrisa empezó a dibujársele en el rostro –Es solo que...– Justo en ese momento, cuando deslizaba la puerta del dojo, un kunai paso volando muy cerca del rostro de Hinata que a duras penas logro esquivar –¡Pero que rayos...!– Exclamo Neji y rápidamente la sujeto del brazo colocándola detrás de él –¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?!– Dijo sorprendido al ver como afuera del dojo todo era un caos los muebles estaban volcados y algunos rotos, las pinturas habían caído de la pared y había kunais y shurikens clavados por todas partes –¡No! ¡No de nuevo!– Dijo un enfurecido Neji mientras él y Hinata volvían los ojos al centro de toda esa hecatombe, y tal y como se lo imaginaban, lo que había ocasionado tal desorden eran Naruto y Sasuke que, como siempre, estaban peleando

–¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste!– Gritaba Naruto mientras trataba de golpear a Sasuke, pero este esquivo el golpe provocando que el puño de Naruto se estrellara en un antiguo jarrón, destrozándolo

–¡Primero muerto!– Gritaba el Uchiha mientras le arrojaba un kunai al ojiazul, mismo que este esquivo y por lo tanto se estrello en una antigua pintura, estropeándola

–¡¡SUFICIENTE!!– Grito Neji mientras se lanzaba en medio de ellos y después arrojaba a cada uno a una esquina de la habitación –¿Pueden decirme por que están peleando ahora?– Ninguno de los chicos respondió –Naruto-sama ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Uchiha-san para que se ponga así?– Naruto parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido para luego responder

–No lo recuerdo...– Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Hinata y Neji

–Uchiha-san– Retomo la palabra el castaño –Confió en que usted recuerde el cometario que ocasiono esta pelea– Al escucharlo, el aludido se puso de pie mostrando una pose llena de orgullo, después, con una mueca arrogante, hablo

–Yo tampoco lo recuerdo– Neji y Hinata casi se van de espaldas al escucharlo

–Eres un idiota– Dijo el ojiazul

–No más que tu– Le respondió el Uchiha, y ambos se dispusieron a continuar con su pelea

–¡¡DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!!

Hinata observo todo algo consternada, aunque no debería estarlo, ese tipo de situaciones eran muy comunes en la mansión Hyuuga desde hace seis años cuando Sasuke Uchiha se fue a vivir con ellos. Era difícil saber si esto le causo gusto o disgusto a su hermano, ciertamente se la pasaba peleando con el Uchiha, pero eso tuvo como consecuencia que las habilidades de Naruto mejoraron visiblemente, aunque, para su desgracia, Sasuke seguía siendo mejor, y la diferencia era notable. Cuando eran más pequeños, aunque de manera renuente, solían tranquilizarse al escuchar la voz enfadada de Neji, pero ahora ya no era tan efectiva como antes; aun así, Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron en seco al escuchar el grito de Neji, que con expresión molesta les mostraba el kunai que casi le da a Hinata

–¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que casi matan a Hinata-sama?– Una pequeña vena comenzaba a resaltar en la frente de Neji, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron quietos por un instante sopesando las palabras que el castaño había dicho, pero justo cuando Hinata pensaba que pararían, Naruto se lanzo de nueva cuenta sobre el Uchiha

–¡¡Casi lastimas a mi hermana, estúpido!!– Le recrimino el ojiazul

–¿¿Y como sabes que ese kunai no lo arrojaste tu!!– Le respondió el moreno y continuaron con su pelea, la vena en la frente de Neji aumento de tamaño, justo cuando estaba a punto de intervenir de una manera más ruda en la pelea de los otros dos un ruido y la voz de Hinata detuvo a los tres chicos

–¡¡Papá acaba de llegar!!– Ninguno se movió por tres segundos, después los cuatro chicos se movieron a una velocidad que ni siquiera habían mostrado en sus mejores entrenamientos y cinco minutos más tarde cuando Hiashi Hyuuga entro a su casa encontró todo en perfecto orden y reluciente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que hasta hace unos momentos eso era un campo de batalla, no lo hubiera creído; Hiashi busco a sus hijos con la mirada, los encontró sentados con su primo, bebiendo te tranquilamente y más atrás estaba el chico Uchiha muy entretenido leyendo un libro

–Bienvenido a casa, papá– Dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo que Neji hacia la acostumbrada reverencia ante el jefe del clan

–Buenas tardes, Hiashi-san– Saludo Sasuke

–Me alegra ver que todo esta en orden– Fue todo lo que dijo, no se dio cuanta de la enorme gota de sudor que surco la nuca de los cuatro chicos mientras estos rezaban para que Hiashi no viera el montón de kunais y shurikens destrozados que se encontraban ocultos debajo de la mesita donde estaban tomando el te –Ven conmigo, Hinata– Le hablo a su hija pasando de largo donde estaban sentados sus hijos y su sobrino –Es hora de nuestro entrenamiento

–Si, papá– Le respondió en voz baja y salió de la habitación siguiendo a su padre

Naruto observo en silencio y con una expresión de tristeza como su hermana se marchaba, desde que su madre había muerto su padre había cambiado, cada día este perdía su calidez y se convertía en un hombre frió que siempre le exigía más a su hija, inclusive, hace muy poco había obligado a Hinata a pelear con su pequeña hermana Hanabi, y ella había estado a punto de dejarse ganar por su hermanita; era normal, su madre murió cuando Hanabi tenia tan solo unos meses de nacida, así que no la recordaba, sin embargo, cada persona a la que le preguntaba como era su madre le respondía lo mismo: Su madre era idéntica a Hinata, esto causo que Hanabi fuera muy apegada a su hermana mayor, de no ser por Hikari, que ahora se encargaba de cuidar la pequeña Hanabi, lo más probable es que considerara a Hinata mas una madre que una hermana, así pues, la pequeña Hanabi, cuando sentía la necesidad de sentir cariño materno acudía a su hermana mayor, al principio eso le causo algo de celos a Naruto, pero Hanabi también era su hermana y la quería, de hecho, Hanabi era la única persona a la que Naruto toleraba que le robara la atención de su hermana; y por supuesto que Hinata quería muchísimo a su hermanita, por eso cuando su padre la obligo a pelear con ella estuvo a punto de dejarse ganar, pero en el ultimo momento no lo hizo, porque sabia que eso seria humillante para Hanabi y desepcionante para su padre y para Naruto, y eso nunca lo permitiría.

Sasuke observo la mirada que Naruto y Hinata se dieron antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta siguiendo a su padre, desde que había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga hace seis años se había dado cuenta de que la unión entre esos hermanos era poco común, a veces no podía evitar experimentar cierta envidia al verlos, estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos traicionaría al otro como lo habían traicionado a él. Por otro lado, aunque él seguía conservando ese aire frió y en ocasiones presuntuoso, no podía negar que había comenzado a sentir ciertos lazos que lo unían con la familia Hyuuga, y se refería a algo más significativo que la gratitud, sentía respeto por el jefe de la familia, quien no se había derrumbado ante la perdida de su esposa, también sentía cierta simpatía por la pequeña Hanabi, quien pese a carecer de su madre y recibir un trato algo frió por parte de su padre no perdía el animo, y Hinata, bueno, cuando supo que en su nueva casa había una chica que era su compañera en la academia se preocupo, ya tenia que lidiar con sus fans en la escuela y no le agradaba la perspectiva de hacerlo en casa, así que se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando vio que Hinata era amble y amistosa, pero nada más, y Naruto... Bueno, no podría decir que eran amigos, o al menos no del todo, pero bueno, Naruto era lo más cercano a un digno rival que él tenia.

Si bien no se consideraba a si mismo como un miembro mas de esa familia si se consideraba como el que mejor los conocía, después de todo, había pasado seis años observándolos y con el tiempo había percibido algo en el trato de los mellizos, sin lugar a dudas estaban muy ligados entre si, eso era normal entre gemelos, tenia entendido, sin embargo, había algo más, no estaba seguro de que, pero sabia que la necesidad de Naruto por proteger a su hermana era en ocasiones algo exagerada, tan solo cuando Sasuke llego a la casa le había advertido de una manera algo enérgica que no se acercará a su hermana

FLASH BACK

–Naruto, Hinata– Les decía su padre mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico que estaba parado a su lado –Ya conocen a Sasuke-san, después de todo, es su compañero de clases– Ambos hermanos asintieron– Pues bien, debido a desafortunadas circunstancias, Sasuke-san a perdido a su familia, es por eso que a partir de hoy él vivirá aquí ¿Entendido?

–Si, señor– Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a Sasuke y este les devolvía la mirada completamente inexpresiva

–De acuerdo, entonces quiero que los dos le enseñen su habitación, será la que esta al lado de la tuya, Naruto

–Así lo haré, papá– Y sin decir nada más los mellizos se encaminaron por un pasillo con el Uchiha siguiéndolos en silencio, mismo que se rompió cuando Naruto anuncio de una manera algo brusca –Esta es– Le decía mientras señalaba una puerta

–Entonces...– Sasuke miro la puerta de al lado –Esa es tu habitación– El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza –Y apuesto que esa es la tuya– Le hablo esta vez a Hinata mientras señalaba la puerta frente a la de Naruto

–A... Así es...– Dijo tímidamente, la pequeña Hinata aun se ponía nerviosa frente a otras personas

–Déjame decirte algo...– Le hablo Sasuke de nuevo a la niña con una voz algo agresivo –Si crees que porque vamos a vivir en la misma casa vas a tener algún ventaja conmigo ¡Olvídalo!

–¿Co... Como?– La niña no entendía a lo que se refería

–¡¡Todas las chicas de la academia se la pasan molestándome!! Así que si pretendes...

–¡¡Mi hermana no tiene ningún interés en ti!!– Intervino Naruto utilizando el mismo tono de Sasuke –Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella ni siquiera voltea a verte en las clases, ella no necesita llamar la atención de un engreído como tu ¡¡Especialmente cuando me tiene a mi para cuidar de ella!!– Tomo de la mano a su hermana y comenzó a alejarse –¡¡Te lo advierto, si le haces algo a mis hermanas te las veras conmigo!! ¡Y que ni siquiera se te ocurra cercarte a mi Hina-chan si yo no estoy presente!

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Y en efecto, Hinata no era una de las acosadoras que lo torturaban a diario, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ella tuviera la suficiente confianza para mantener una conversación normal, y a eso se le sumaba el detalle de que Naruto no le gustaba que hablaran si él no se encontraba, aunque eso tenia sus ventajas, pues cuando Sasuke tenia deseos de molestar al ojiazul solo tenia que comentar algo lindo respecto a Hinata y provocarle un sonrojo, esto siempre hacía que Naruto se saliera de sus casillas, y el Uchiha debía admitir que hacer enojar a Naruto era su pasatiempo favorito.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo encontraba cada vez más extraña la relación de los mellizos Hyuuga, últimamente Hinata se sonrojaba demasiado con la cercanía de Naruto, incluso hasta tartamudeaba un poco cuando estaban juntos, por su parte, Naruto simplemente no podía tolerar que alguien tratara de ganar la simpatía de Hinata. A veces el afecto entre los mellizos parecía mucho más que fraternal... ¡Pero claro que solo eran apariencias! En la mansión Hyuuga seria imposible que existiera un afecto antinatural, simplemente los mellizos estaban muy acostumbrados a estar juntos.

--

–¡Déjame pasar, Sasuke-san!– Decía una muy sobresaltada Hinata mientras trataba de llegar a la puerta para salir de la mansión

–¿Para que?– Le preguntaba el Uchiha mientras bloqueaba el paso de Hinata y se movía para evitar que ella saliera

–¡¡Para buscar a mi hermano!!– Le respondía con energía

Esa mañana habían presentado su examen para convertirse en Gennin, para decepción de su padre, Naruto no había conseguido aprobar, después de la ceremonia donde les entregaron sus bandanas a los graduados Hinata había tratado de localizar a su hermano para intentar animarlo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, finalmente Sasuke la convenció de volver la mansión con el argumento de que su hermano volvería cuando sintiera hambre, no muy convencida, Hinata finalmente accedió a regresar a casa, Naruto no regresaba y ella comenzaba a inquietarse terriblemente, por fin apareció un ninja con un mensaje para su padre, con un mal presentimiento, Hinata se acerco al estudio de su padre a escuchar lo que tenían que decirle, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke también ahí. El mensaje que le llevaron a su padre fue alarmante: Naruto había huido después de robar un antiguo pergamino sumamente valioso y ahora todos se encontraban buscándolo; al escuchar eso, Hiashi había salido disparado a buscar a su hijo y Hinata trato de hacer lo mismo, estaba convencida de que se trataba de un error ¡¡Su hermano no era ningún traidor!!

–¡Tu padre ya salió a buscarlo!– Le dijo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros para que se quedara quieta –¡¡Toda la aldea lo esta buscando!! Naruto tiene suficientes problemas ahora que lo consideran un traidor como para que tu hagas una tontería y empeores su situación...– Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Hinata lo empujo para que la soltara

–¡¡Mi hermano no es ningún traidor!! ¡¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así!!– Le grito, cosa que sorprendió aun más al Uchiha, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa jamás había visto a Hinata tan enfadada

–¡¡Ya sé que no es un traidor!!– Le dijo, cosa que hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida –Ese dobe será cualquier cosa menos un traidor... Pero el problema es que la mayoría debe creer que lo es, si vas a buscarlo podrían hacerte algo, y te puedo asegurar que si eso pasa Naruto ira a toda prisa a auxiliarte y se olvidara por completo de probar su inocencia– Al escuchar esto, Hinata se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada con un gesto de tristeza y preocupación –Me alegra ver que lo has entendido– Le dijo con una media sonrisa –Ahora lo que debemos hacer es esperar, estoy seguro que tu padre lo traerá de regreso– Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, Sasuke tenia razón

–¿Nee-san?– Ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia donde se escucho la voz, Hanabi se encontraba de pie en el pasillo, se veía preocupada –¿A dónde fue papá con tanta prisa? ¿Le paso algo malo a Naruto-niisan?– Hinata parpadeo un momento, Hanabi solía pelear mucho con su hermano, pero era evidente que lo quería y lo admiraba demasiado, no quería que su hermanita experimentara la misma angustia que ella sentía en esos momentos

–No pasa nada, Hanabi-chan– Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios –Parece ser que nuestro hermano hizo una nueva travesura y papá ha ido a encargarse de eso

–¿Volvió a pintarrajear el monumento a los Hokages?– Hanabi parecía emocionada, cuando Naruto había hecho esa travesura Hanabi se mostró muy admirada de que no lo hubieran atrapado mientras lo hacia, por supuesto que Hinata se había encargado de reprocharle a Naruto su falta de madurez y a Hanabi por alabársela

–Hizo algo parecido, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que nuestro padre no tardara en traerlo de regreso, pero conociendo a nuestro hermano, tendrá hambre ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a prepararle algo delicioso?

–¡Si!– Exclamo la pequeña entusiasmada –¿Le prepararas ramen? Se pone muy feliz cuando se lo preparas

–Entonces cocinaremos ramen– Hanabi salió corriendo en dirección de la cocina y Hinata la siguió con un paso más tranquilo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se giro un poco y le sonrió con cierta timidez al Uchiha –Gra... Gracias Sasuke-kun

–¿De que?– Le pregunto extrañado

–Por reconfortarme y por confiar en mi hermano...– Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos –Yo... Bueno... Yo pienso... Que... Que... Después de mi... Tu eres la persona que más conoce a Naru-chan– Y después de decirlo salió tan rápido rumbo a la cocina como Hanabi lo había hecho hacia unos momentos.

Sasuke la miro algo sorprendido, conocía lo suficiente a Hinata como para saber que había requerido mucho valor para decirle eso, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, esa chica era tan tímida que en ocasiones le provocaba cierta ternura, tenia que admitir que ocasionalmente, llegaba a considerarla como una hermana, aunque debía tener cuidado con esos pensamientos, si cierto ojiazul se enterara seguro se encargaría de hacerle la vida un infierno. Hinata tenia razón, él conocía muy bien a Naruto, lo suficiente como para saber que el amor que lo unía a su hermana era algo diferente de lo que normalmente se quieren los hermanos

–_Es porque son gemelos..._– Se dijo, cuando él perdió a su familia, los Hyuuga se encargaron de él, tenia una deuda con esa familia, y, bueno, los mellizos se habían encargado, cada uno a su manera, de tratarlo como uno más de la familia, con ellos tenia una deuda de gratitud y aun más, por eso no podía andar por ahí pensando que entre Naruto y Hinata comenzaba a formarse un cariño malsano –_Si yo tuviera una hermana gemela seguro seria igual de celoso y seguro ella se portaría así de dulce conmigo..._

--

–¡¡Naruto!!– Hiashi se sentía aliviado y furioso al mismo tiempo al ver a su hijo sentado en una banca del pasillo del hospital, en cuanto supo que Naruto había robado los pergaminos prohibidos de la torre Hokage había salido a buscarlo, debía haber alguna explicación para su conducta, después de horas de infructuosa pero inútil búsqueda un par de ANBUs llegaron para informarle que Naruto estaba bien, que los pergaminos había sido recuperados pero que Umino Iruka había salido herido al proteger a su hijo, Hiashi iba a salir a toda prisa a buscar a su hijo, pero camino al hospital su hermano Hisashi lo detuvo para decirle que Naruto había sido engañado por Mizuki, y que aparentemente este había averiguado que el Kyuubi estaba prisionero en el interior del niño y se lo había dicho, al escuchar esto Hiashi sintió que se desmayaba, si Naruto se enteraba de la verdad la promesa que le había hecho a Minato peligraba, además de que le había prometido a Hiromi en su lecho de muerte que él vería por el futuro de sus hijos, especialmente por Naruto, así que cuando llego al hospital ni tardo ni perezoso busco a su hijo para saber que es lo que había pasado –¿Estas bien, hijo?– Le pregunto mientras se agachaba flexionando una rodilla para quedar a la altura del rostro del chico, sintió un escalofrió cuando vio la mirada sombría y acusadora en sus ojos azules

–¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?– fue todo lo que le dijo a su padre, sin embargo, esa simple pregunta hizo que Hiashi experimentara una angustia tremenda

–¿A que te refieres?– Le pregunto mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo

–Mizuki dijo...– La voz del chico comenzó a temblar y bajo la mirada –Él me dijo... Dijo...– Finalmente se atrevió a mirar a su padre –¡¡Dijo que el demonio de las nueve colas esta en mi interior!! ¡¡QUE YO SOY EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS QUE CASI DESTRUYE KONOHA!!– grito con una mezcla de desesperación y furia, al ver la mirada de su padre y el silencio que guardaba, Naruto confirmo la terrible sospecha que tenia –Entonces es cierto...– Termino de decir con voz nuevamente débil y también nuevamente con la mirada en el suelo

–¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo?– Pregunto bruscamente Hiashi mientras apretaba el agarre en los hombros de su hijo, quien al sentir esto levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su padre quien por cierto, parecía aun más preocupado que en un principio –¿Te dijo algo más? ¡¡Responde!!– Su tono de voz se elevo al mismo tiempo que sacudía al chico, mismo que lo miraba algo asustado –¿Mizuki te dijo algo más?

–¿Es que acaso hay algo más?– Naruto no se molesto en disimular su angustia; al ver esto, Hiashi comprendió que estaba a punto de cometer un fatal error

–No... No... Yo...– Hiashi aflojo el agarre con el que sostenía a su hijo –Me preocupaba que Mizuki pudiera haberte dicho alguna mentira

–Pero lo del Kyuubi... Eso no es mentira ¿Verdad?

–No, no lo es– Hiashi se puso de pie y después se sentó al lado de Naruto –En efecto, el Yondaime encerró al demonio de las nueve colas en tu interior...– Después de dicha declaración siguió un incomodo silencio que finalmente fue roto por la voz del ojiazul

–¿Por qué yo?– Su voz de nuevo temblaba

–Me gustaría poder responderte hijo, pero temo que ni siquiera yo sé la razón exacta por la cual el Yondaime te escogió a ti

–¿Por qué lo permitiste?– Pregunto mientras volvía su rostro para poder mirar a su padre –¿Por qué dejaste que me hiciera esto?

–Yo...– El Hyuuga parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de decir –Minato, el Yondaime, era mi mejor amigo, jamás conocí a nadie que amara tanto a su aldea y a su gente, siempre supe que él protegería Konoha hasta las ultimas consecuencias... Sin importar lo que otros pensaran, yo siempre creí en el buen juicio del Hokage, y te puedo asegurar, hijo, que si él te eligió a ti para custodiar al demonio que casi destruye nuestra aldea, es porque tu puedes hacerlo– Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de los dos, las palabras de su padre habían logrado disminuir un poco la angustia del muchacho, sin embargo aun tenia una inquietud

–¿Cómo hizo el Hokage para poner al Kyuubi dentro de mi?

–Temo que desconozco la manera en la que lo hizo, hijo, eso es un secreto que se llevo a la tumba

–Hina-chan... Mi hermana...– Parecía dudar en preguntar, finalmente lo hizo –Ella no fue afectada en lo absoluto por lo que me paso a mi ¿Verdad?– Hiashi lo miro sorprendido, le conmovió ver que aun en esos momentos Naruto se preocupaba por su hermana

–No, hijo, tu hermana no fue ni minimamente afectada por esto– Un suspiro de alivio escapo de la boca del ojiazul

–¿Mamá lo sabia?

–Si, y no pudo haberte amado más con o sin ese monstruo en tu interior... Para ella eras como un regalo del cielo

–¿Alguien más lo sabe?

–Muy pocos... Hijo, antes de morir, Minato suplico que el secreto se guardara y el Sandaime creo un decreto que prohíbe estrictamente hablar al respecto, son muy pocos los que saben acerca de tu "situación", pero todos estamos obligados a callar– No estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea decirle el resto, pero aun así lo hizo –A todos excepto a ti, tu eres el único que puede revelar tu secreto– Los azules ojos de su hijo se mostraron sorprendidos –Y yo confío en que no hay nadie mejor que tu para saber con quien compartir este secreto– Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hiashi al leer la gratitud en el rostro del chico, lo que había dicho era completamente cierto, confiaba en que Naruto custodiaría bien su secreto.

Una enfermera se acerco y les dijo que Iruka-Sensei ya se encontraba en condiciones de recibir visitas, de inmediato el chico corrió a ver a su Sensei, Hiashi decidió que esperaría a que su hijo terminara de hablar con Iruka para después preguntarle directamente todo lo acontecido con Mizuki, aunque, era evidente que este no sabia la otra parte del secreto en torno de Naruto, eso lo tranquilizó, tarde o temprano Naruto debía de saber lo de el prisionero en su interior, sin embargo, lo que debía evitar a toda costa era que se enterara que él no era hijo suyo, a diferencia de lo del Kyuubi, no estaba muy seguro de que Naruto supiera manejar esto.


	6. Chapter 6 Confesión

CAPITULO 6 CAPITULO 6 Confesión

Era la décimo segunda vez que Hinata se asomaba hacia la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuuga para ver si su hermano o su padre habían llegado, se desilusiono al ver que no era así. Un suspiro de angustia se escapo de sus labios, ya era bastante tarde y ni su padre ni su hermano aparecían; al menos Hanabi se había cansado de esperar y se había retirado a dormir, pero ella no tenia ni la más mínima intención de imitarla, no hasta asegurarse que su hermano regresara sano y salvo a casa

–Deberías retirarte a descansar– Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos, Hinata volvió el rostro en dirección de la voz y se encontró a Sasuke mirándola

–No pienso moverme hasta que mi hermano regrese– Fue todo lo que respondió para después tomar asiento en el corredor de madera y nuevamente fijar su vista en la entrada

–Me imaginaba que responderías algo así– Le dijo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, discretamente, el Uchiha volvió los ojos hacia la chica y la estudio con cuidado, era evidente que estaba preocupada pero aun así mantenía un aire de serenidad que resultaba relajante, una vez más sintió envidia de Naruto por tener una hermana como ella, quien obviamente confiaba ciegamente en su hermano, alguna vez él se sintió así respecto a Itachi, pero fue traicionado cruelmente, por un momento se imagino en como se sentiría Hinata si Naruto resultara ser realmente un traidor, sin lugar a dudas el corazón de esa dulce chica se destrozaría, la sola idea de esa posibilidad le provoco un escalofrío a Sasuke

–Mi hermano regresara, puedes estar seguro– Dijo ella con la voz llena de seguridad sorprendiendo al joven que se sintió terriblemente expuesto pues parecía que ella había adivinado sus pensamientos –Naru-chan no traicionaría jamás a Konoha

–Realmente confías en él ¿Cierto?– Le dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en sus labios

–¿Tu no?– Le pregunto ella mirándolo con el seño fruncido, el Uchiha solo la miro un momento y después dirigió su vista al cielo nocturno

–Ya te lo dije hace rato, ese dobe podrá ser cualquier cosa menos un traidor

–Si– Ahora ella le sonreía, paso un momento en el que ambos guardaron silencio

–Él es muy afortunado por tenerte...– Lo dijo de repente casi de manera inconsciente sin dejar de mirar el cielo, esa era la pura verdad, si bien Sasuke había encontrado en el clan Hyuuga una nueva familia sabia que jamás podría igualar a la que le fue arrebatada y en ocasiones ese pensamiento le hacia sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho el cual se agudizaba al ver la convivencia de los gemelos, no podía evitar preguntarse porque él no podía tener alguien que lo apoyara al grado de convertirse en la mitad misma de su ser como a Naruto le sucedía con Hinata. Era cierto que en su infancia su relación con su hermano mayor fue muy especial, pero no se comparaba a los mellizos Hyuuga, y eso le causaba que en ocasiones intentara disminuir el tiempo que Naruto tenia para estar con su hermana, y para preocupación del moreno, últimamente se había sorprendido tratando de acaparar a Hinata; no podía evitar anhelar al menos una pequeña parte de ese maravilloso tesoro del que su amigo era dueño, sin lugar a dudas, tener un hermano gemelo era un extraordinario privilegio, y lo era aun más si eras el hermano de Hinata Hyuuga.

Al escuchar el comentario de Sasuke Hinata se sorprendió mucho, su rostro se ruborizo casi al instante, justo en ese momento Sasuke aparto la vista del cielo y la miro a los ojos, algo extraño paso, al ver a Hinata así de ruborizada él experimento una curiosa sensación de calidez en su interior, era algo que no podía explicar pues nunca antes lo había experimentado; se fijo los perlados ojos de la chica que lo miraban sorprendidos, no supo explicar porque pero eso lo hacia sentir bien, de forma inconsciente sus ojos bajaron hasta posarse en los rozados labios de Hinata y fue en ese momento que de nuevo experimento una sueva sensación, esta vez era algo así como una necesidad, era como si sintiera sed, pero esa sed no parecía poder saciarse con agua, no, más bien parecía que lo que necesitaba para controlar esa sensación era probar los labios de la chica que estaba a su lado, sabia que era una tontería, llevaban viviendo en la misma casa por seis años ¿Por qué justo en ese momento era cuando se percataba de la delicadeza de los rasgos de la chica?

Sin poder contenerse, el rostro del Uchiha comenzó a acercarse al de Hinata, aunque las intenciones del muchacho eran más que obvias, ella no intento apartarse, primero porque aun estaba muy sorprendida por lo que él había dicho hace unos momentos y segundo porque ella jamás habría pensado que Sasuke quisiera besarla ¿Cómo podría ser eso teniendo él a todas las chicas de la academia suplicando por un poco de atención?

Justo cuando sus rostros estaba a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia un ruido los detuvo, ambos volvieron la vista a la entrada principal de la mansión y se encontraron con Hiashi entrando y Naruto venia con él. Al ver a su hermano ahí, Hinata se puso de pie a una velocidad tremenda y en solo una fracción de segundo se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto olvidándose por completo de la tensa situación en la que ella y Sasuke estaban hace solo unos segundos.

Naruto se sentía muy agotado, habían sucedido muchas cosas a lo largo de ese día, había reprobado su prueba para convertirse en Gennin, había robado los pergaminos secretos de su aldea al dejarse engañar por Mizuki para después casi morir a manos de este y ser salvado en ultimo momento por Iruka-Sensei, después se sorprendió a si mismo y a los ahí presentes al realizar el Kage Bunshin no Justsu, y después Iruka-Sensei lo había aprobado por fin como un Gennin de Konoha, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más sorprendente de ese día había sido enterarse del terrible monstruo que guardaba en su interior, Naruto estaba más que convencido de que jamás experimentaría una angustia, miedo y dolor comparables a los que sintió cuando esa verdad le fue revelada; o al menos eso fue lo que pensaba antes de entrar a su casa y observar a su querida hermana y a su mejor amigo sentados muy juntos con sus rostros muy cerca, demasiado cerca en una actitud muy intima, si creía que todo lo anterior había sido desgastante, encontrar a esos dos así realmente lo había pulverizado. Sin embargo el ver a Hinata ponerse de pie y salir de inmediato a su encuentro, dejando completamente olvidado a Sasuke, lo hizo sentir un poco mejor y cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos y estos la estrecharon para luego hundir su rostro en su azulada cabellera y respirar su dulce aroma él sintió que al menos un poco de su energía regresaba.

–¡¡Bienvenido a casa, Onii-chan!!–Decía ella con la voz cargada de emoción sin apartarse de su abrazo, y estrechándolo aun más –¡¡No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, por favor!! ¡¡No sabes la angustia que pase al pensar que algo malo podría haberte sucedido!!

–Perdón por haberte preocupado, Hina-chan...– Le respondió con voz calmada mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un intento por calmarla –Ahora todo esta bien, estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado– Ambos hermanos permanecieron así por un rato más, Hiashi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo profundo que era el lazo que los unía, a decir verdad encontraba tranquilizante eso, pues sin duda el cariño de Naruto por Hinata le ayudaría a sobrellevar lo ocurrido ese día. Lo que Hiashi ni Hinata podían ver desde donde estaban fue la gélida mirada que por un instante Naruto le dirigió al Uchiha, pero este ultimo si lo noto y no se sorprendió por ello, a fin de cuentas había estado a punto de tomar posesión del más valioso tesoro del ojiazul, o al menos de una parte de el, estaba consiente de que aprovecharse de la fragilidad de Hinata por la situación había sido algo muy bajo, así que no pudo culpar a Naruto por esa muda advertencia que le mandaba con la mirada –"Aléjate de ella"– Era lo que la actitud del chico al abrazar a su hermana le gritaba claramente, y pues él no tenia otra opción más que acatar la indirecta, al menos por el momento.

–Esta vez si que la hiciste, dobe– Se acerco a decirle cuando Naruto y Hinata por fin deshicieron el abrazo en que estaban sumergidos –De verdad que sabes como llamar la atención– Naruto lo miraba con la esa expresión exasperada que siempre le dirigía al Uchiha haciendo que este se relajara un poco pues esto indicaba que la tensión de hace un momento se había ido, tal vez porque el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había entendido su mudo mensaje –Pero parece que todo te salió bien como siempre ¿No es verdad?– Pregunto mientras una sonrisa de complicidad se le dibujaba en el rostro, los mellizos Hyuuga lo miraron extrañados pues no estaban seguros de entender a lo que el Uchiha se refería, hasta que este señalo la frente de Naruto y Hinata se fijo en ella notando la bandana que le adornaba

–¡¡Onii-chan!! ¿¿Y esa bandana!! ¡¿Acaso tu...?!– Le preguntaba muy sorprendida

–Iruka-Sensei me la dio porque me convertí en Gennin– Le respondía con una mueca llena de orgullo

–¡¡Es maravilloso Onii-chan!!– Exclamo mientras lo volvía a abrazar –¡Sabia que lo lograrías!

–No me gusta admitirlo pero yo también estaba seguro de eso– Decía Sasuke cuando los gemelos se separaron de nuevo –Eres demasiado necio para aceptar un resultado que no te favorezca– Esta vez su sonrisa de complicidad le fue devuelta por el ojiazul

–No pensaste que realmente te permitiría superarme ¿Cierto?

–¿De que hablas?– La mueca arrogante habitual del Uchiha había vuelto a su rostro –¿Aun no admites que siempre voy un paso delante de ti?

–¡¡Repite eso, teme!!– Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Sasuke pero al sentir a su hermana sujetando su brazo se detuvo –¿Hina-chan?– Le pregunto mientras le hacia un puchero como de niño insatisfecho

–Onii-chan, tu y papá deben tener hambre– Comento tratando de desviar la atención de Naruto pues sabia que si él y Sasuke comenzaban a pelear no podría detenerlos –Así que Hanabi y yo les preparamos algo para cenar

–¡¡Genial, me muero de hambre!!– Exclamo el ojiazul evidenciando que había recuperado parte de su energía –¿Dónde esta Hana-chibi? –Le pregunto a Hinata, vio el gesto de desaprobación en el rostro de esta, pero no podía evitarlo, sabia que a Hanabi le molestaba mucho que la llamara de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que encontraba divertidas las quejas infantiles por ese sobrenombre

–Hace rato se fue a dormir, pero Sasuke-san y yo los esperábamos para cenar– Se dirigió a su padre –Tu también debes tener hambre, ¿Verdad, papá?

–Si, me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar a ti y a Sasuke-san– Puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo y después miro a su hija –Yo también estoy hambriento

–Entonces vamos– Y así los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor

--

–¡¡Comí mucho, estoy lleno!!– Exclamaba el ojiazul mientras se frotaba el estomago con una sonrisa zorruna adornándole el rostro –¡Hina-chan, de verdad que tu ramen es el mejor!– Lo decía mientras entraba a su habitación

–Solo procura no decirlo frente al dueño de Ichiraku– Respondía con una tímida sonrisa mientras entraba detrás de él –Se enfadaría y dejarías de ser su cliente favorito

–¡¡NOOO!!– Grito su hermano mientras se volvió y le mostraba una expresión de pánico a Hinata que no pudo hacer más que reír –No le dirás nada ¿Verdad Hina-chan?

–Sabes que no, pero tendrás que invitarme un postre mañana saliendo de la academia– Le respondió con una sonrisa algo perversa

–¡Te estas aprovechando de la situación!– La miro ceñudo

–Sip, y debes estar orgulloso de mi ¿Cierto?– Ahora ella mostraba una expresión de inocencia

–¡¡Claro que si!!– La sonrisa zorruna regreso a su rostro; ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír, después de un momento Hinata paro de reír y su rostro tomo un expresión de temor

–Dime algo, Onii-chan– Le pregunto en un susurro

–¿Qué pasa?– Esa repentina seriedad lo preocupo

–¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que paso hoy?– Ante esa petición Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, inconsciente de esto, ella continuo –¿Por qué estaban diciendo que habías traicionado a la aldea?

–¿Eso dijeron?– Repentinamente su rostro adquirió una expresión dura que atemorizo un poco a su hermana –Y tu... ¿Tu lo creíste, Hina-chan?– En sus ojos se percibió un brillo de dolor

–¡¡Nunca!!– Su voz y su expresión eran de convicción pura –¡¡Yo jamás creería eso de ti!! ¡¡Sin importar las circunstancias yo siempre confiare en ti Onii-chan!!– Su voz de nuevo se convirtió en un susurro –Y eso es algo que tu deberías de saber perfectamente...

–Lo sé– Le dijo y dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero el recuerdo de algo acontecido esa noche lo hizo detenerse –Pero tal vez estabas algo ocupada hablando con Sasuke como para ponerte a pensar al respecto de mi situación– No pudo evitar el tono mordaz con que lo había dicho, al ver la turbación de su hermana al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir se sintió algo culpable, sin embargo, los celos de verla tan cercana al Uchiha evitaron que se retractara de lo que había dicho

–Pero... ¿De que estas hablando?– Ella parecía enfadada –¡Estuve todo el día muriéndome de la preocupación cuando me entere de que te acusaban de traición! ¡¡Casi salgo en tu búsqueda cuando me entere que todos estaban tras de ti!! ¡¡Y ni hablar de lo que sentí al no saber nada de lo que te pasaba!! ¡¡Y ahora tu me acusas de olvidarme de ti por estar hablando con Sasuke-san??– Conforme iba hablando se acercaba a él, para cuando termino de quejarse se encontraba justo delante de Naruto –¡¡Además él también estaba preocupado por ti!!

–¡¡Pues a mi me pareció que estaba más preocupado por acercarse a ti!!

–¡¡Y a mi me parece que estas evitando responderme lo que te pregunte al principio!!– En este punto ambos habían elevado su tono de voz hasta casi gritarse, pero al escuchar esto el ojiazul bajo la mirada evitando ver los perlados ojos de su hermana, ella de inmediato noto el cambio de actitud –¿Qué pasa?– De nuevo era su tono de voz dulce y ahora se escuchaba preocupado –¿Acaso ocurrió algo que no puedes contarme, Onii-chan?– Hinata observo como su hermano bajo la mirada para que ella no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y después se giro de manera algo brusca dándole la espalada para finalmente alejarse de ella, eso si que la asusto, Naruto jamás había huido de su presencia como lo hacia en ese momento –Onii-chan ¡Me estas asustando!– Le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras reprimía el impulso de ir hasta él y obligarlo a que la mirara –¿Qué fue lo que paso esta noche? ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? Onii-chan... ¡Por favor!– No pudo seguir hablando porque un nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía.

–Lo... Lo siento Hina-chan– Respondió aun dándole la espalda –No es que no te quiera contar lo que paso... Es que yo... Yo... Tengo miedo...

–¿Miedo?– Al temor de Hinata se le sumo la confusión de escuchar lo que su hermano había dicho –Pero... ¿Miedo de que?

–De... De que tu... Tu... ¡¡Que tu me odies!!– Al decir esto sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, continuaba dándole la espalda a Hinata, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos

–Pero... Pero... ¡¡Pero como se te ocurre pensar eso??– Dijo exaltada intentando acercarse a él, que al sentirla se aparto de nuevo, Hinata sentía que su corazón comenzaba a dolerle –¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera suponer que yo te odiaría?! Onii-chan... ¡¡Tu eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo y lo sabes!! ¡¡Nada que pudieras haber hecho me haría odiarte!!

–¿Estas segura?– En su voz había amargura y dolor –Hina-chan... Eres mi hermana gemela y yo siempre pensé que podría compartir todo contigo, pero... el día de hoy descubrí que tal vez no sea así... Que tal vez llegue el día en el que tu me desprecies

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que pienses eso?– Ella sentía como sus ojos ardían debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de ellos

–Recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que era el símbolo que tengo en el estomago?– Su voz temblaba

–S... Si... Por... ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?

–E averiguado que es...– Después de decir esto él guardo silencio, el cual se prolongo por varios minutos que a ambos hermanos les parecieron eternos, Naruto sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, tenia miedo de que si decía la verdad perdería lo más preciado que tenia

–¿Qué... Que es... Onii-chan?– Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Hinata pues sabia que lo que su hermano le respondiera podría afectar su relación por el resto de su vida

–Es... Es una prisión...

–¿Prisión?

–Así es– Lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta para mirar los perlados ojos de su hermana –El día de hoy Misuki-Sensei me dijo que si robaba unos pergaminos de la torre Hokage aprobaría mi examen para convertirme en Gennin...

–O... Onii-chan... ¿Y... Y tu...?

–Si, yo le creí, solo fue un engaño para después quitármelos y marcharse, el muy maldito es el que resulto ser un traidor...

–Pero... Todo se aclaro ¿Verdad?– AL ver su mirada llena de preocupación por él, Naruto ya no sabia si contarle la verdad a su Hermana

–Así es, gracias a la intervención de Iruka-Sensei pude librarme de este problema, aunque desgraciadamente él resulto herido, no te preocupes– Le dijo cuando vio que ella iba a preguntarle algo, seguramente por el estado de Iruka-Sensei –Iruka-Sensei esta bien, lo darán de alta en el hospital en un par de días...– De nuevo guardo silencio, no se sentía muy seguro de continuar

–Pero eso no fue todo ¿Verdad Onii-chan?– Insistió, tenia que saber que le había ocurrido a su hermano

–Mizuki me dijo algo... Él dijo que...

–¿Qué dijo?– La tensión que había en el ambiente era casi palpable

–Dijo... Que este símbolo es un sello, un sello que me puso el cuarto Hokage cuando encerró dentro de mi al demonio de las nueve colas que ataco Konoha hace trece años...– Naruto vio con angustia como los ojos de su hermana se abrían por completo al mismo tiempo que una mueca de temor se dibujaba en su rostro, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus pálidas mejillas y su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, esa muestra de miedo lo abrumo, jamás pensó que su hermana sentiría miedo hacia él, eso le provoco un dolor tan inmenso que hizo que una lagrima surcara su rostro, se giro con violencia para que ella no pudiera verlo

–Y es... ¿Es verdad Onii-chan? ¿No seria posible que todo fuera parte del engaño de Mizuki-Sensei?

–No, yo también quise pensar eso, pero cuando le pregunte a nuestro padre él me lo confirmo– Escucho como un sollozo escapaba de los labios de Hinata –El tercero hizo una ley donde los pocos que saben de mi situación deben guardar silencio, pero de alguna manera Mizuki se entero y... Ahora yo lo sé... Y tu también...– Esperó que ella le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, algo que le diera entender si ahora lo despreciaba, lo odiaba o lo que fuera, pero ese silencio, ese silencio le indicaba que seguramente ella ya no lo vería como su hermano, si no como el demonio que casi destruye su hogar –Yo... Comprendo si me desprecias hora, Hina-chan... Y esta bien, no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada solo... Solo vete, por favor...– Sus manos nuevamente se habían cerrado y ahora apretaba tanto los puños que comenzaban a sangrarle levemente, lo único que deseaba era que ella se marchara para poder llorar todo su dolor y frustración sin que ella lo viera, quería evitar en lo posible degradarse más ante ella mostrándose débil...

–¡Onii-chan!– Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al sentir como Hinata se había lanzado sobre él y ahora le abrazaba por la espalda, sus finos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y sus manos se sujetaban firmemente a su pecho mientras enterraba su cabeza en su espalda, él no se atrevía a moverse ¿Acaso ella no lo despreciaba? –¿Acaso creíste que esa era una razón para que yo te despreciara?

–Hi... Hina-chan...– Su voz temblaba –¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije?

–¡Escuche que tienes al zorro de las nueve colas en tu interior!– Apretó aun más su abrazo –¿Y que? Naru-chan es mi hermano gemelo, haría falta muchísimo más que tener un demonio encerrado en su cuerpo para que yo dejara de quererlo... ¿Es que aun no entiendes que tu eres la otra mitad de mi alma, Onii-chan?– Las lagrimas empapaban el rostro de Naruto quien no hizo nada por detenerlas, por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal, pero sentir los brazos de su querida hermana envolviéndolo le confirmaron que no era así, que ella seguía a su lado a pesar de conocer la verdad, una sensación de alivio y de jubilo indescriptible invadió su corazón, rápidamente, en un gesto algo rudo, se giro entre los brazos de su hermana para abrazarla él también permaneciendo así por un instante hasta que las fuerzas les fallaron, probablemente por la carga emocional tan pesada que habían tenido que soportar ese día; ambos cayeron de rodillas pero sin romper su abrazo, tenían miedo de que si se soltaban alguien podría tratar de separarlos de nuevo

–¡Gracias... Gracias, Hina-chan!– Le dijo él en un susurro sin soltarla, ambos estaba temblando

–¡Te quiero, Naru-chan!– Le susurro ella al oído

–¡Y yo a ti!– Le respondió en el mismo tono, finalmente se separaron y se miraron los ojos, cada uno dirigió sus manos al rostro del otro para limpiar las lagrimas que aun humedecían sus caras, lo que les provoco una sonrisa al ver que habían pensado lo mismo –Hina-chan ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?– Le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

–¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?– Le sorprendió un poco la petición, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no dormían juntos, si la memoria no le fallaba, desde la llegada de Sasuke-san ellos habían perdido esa costumbre

–Es que...– Un rubor casi imperceptible apareció en las mejillas del ojiazul –Tengo miedo...– Por toda respuesta Hinata lo abrazo de nuevo con toda la ternura que era capaz de demostrar, cosa que su hermano agradeció profundamente

–No te preocupes, Onii-chan– Le dijo con una voz llena de dulzura –Yo cuidare de ti– Al escuchar eso, Naruto sintió algo cálido en su pecho, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente a salvo y seguro, lo que lo ayudo a dormir pacíficamente; al encontrarse entre los cálidos brazos de su hermana y envuelto por las mullidas sabanas de su cama, al menos por esa noche, Naruto experimento una completa tranquilidad.


	7. Chapter 7 Impulsos

**CAPITULO 7**

**Impulsos**

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía profundamente relajado, no era para menos, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, perezosamente, trato de girar para acomodarse y dormir un poco más, sin embargo se percato de la suavidad inusual de su almohada, parpadeo un poco mientras su vista trataba de enfocarse sobre donde su cabeza descansaba, el sueño se le espanto de golpe a Naruto al darse cuanta de que estaba usando el pecho de Hinata como almohada. Su primer impulso fue apartarse de inmediato, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que si se movía bruscamente ella despertaría, y no quería eso ¡Se veía tan linda durmiendo!

Cuidadosamente se movió, muy despacio, hasta que se coloco a un lado de ella, aun se encontraban muy cerca, el ojiazul miro con curiosidad a su hermana, cuando eran pequeños y dormían juntos era común que despertara en una posición muy parecida a la de esa mañana, pero no recordaba que se sintiera tan... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Tan... ¿Suave? ¿Mullido?. Su mirada se poso en el pecho de Hinata y comprendió al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba un poco

–_No me había fijado que el pecho de Hina-chan había crecido... Y bastante..._– Bueno, era normal ¿No? Él había crecido, así que era lógico que ella también, aunque... Pensándolo bien... Hinata lucia mucho más desarrollada que las demás chicas de su edad ¿Seria por eso que ese infeliz del Inuzuka se esforzaba tanto en llamar su atención? Esa idea le irritaba bastante. En ese momento Hinata se movió dormida, susurro algo que Naruto no entendió y de nuevo se quedo quieta, en ese momento el chico se quedo contemplando el rostro de su hermana.

A Naruto siempre le había parecido que Hinata era muy bonita, la única chica además de su hermana a la que él pudiera llamar bonita era Sakura-chan, sin embargo, si alguien se lo preguntara, Si, Sakura-chan era muy bonita, pero no tenia comparación con su querida hermana; la miro dormir, la delicadeza de sus rasgos era sencillamente exquisita, en cierta forma no podía culpar a Kiba por gustar de ella, pero ni aun con ese pensamiento disminuyo su rencor hacia ese sujeto. En ese momento se fijo en un punto especifico del rostro femenino que tenia delante: La boca. Era curioso como a pesar de que era su hermana gemela nunca se había fijado que los labios de Hinata eran realmente preciosos, finos, perfectamente delineados y con un tono rosado natural que los hacia lucir frescos y... Bueno... Tentadores. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia Naruto se encontró rozando los labios de su hermana con uno de sus dedos, le agrado como se sentía, eran suaves, muy suaves y cálidos, inconcientemente su rostro comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Hinata mientras un pensamiento comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar esos labios con los suyos? Sin duda debería ser una sensación muy agradable...

Se detuvo de golpe y se aparto bruscamente ocasionando que Hinata se moviera de nuevo dormida a punto de despertar, pero no lo hizo; por su parte Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente dándole la espalda a ella mientras se cuestionaba a si mismo –_¡¿Pero que rayos era lo que iba a hacer?_– Si alguien hubiera estado mirando se habría percatado de que el rostro de Naruto estaba completamente rojo, su respiración agitada y su expresión mostraba verdadero pánico –_¿Estaba a punto de besar a mi hermana?... ¡No claro que no! Eso fue... Solo fue... ¡Un impulso! ¡Si, eso! ¡Un impulso! Y... Bueno... Es normal a mi edad ¿Cierto? ¡Iruka-Sensei me hablo sobre esto! La pubertad, los cambios, las chicas y un montón de cosas más... No tiene nada de malo, Hina-chan es muy bonita y yo estaba medio dormido... ¡Seguramente me imagine que estaba con Sakura-chan! Después de todo, los labios de Hina-chan son realmente tentadores... Hasta el Teme de Sasuke intento besarla ayer..._

Ante ese pensamiento su preocupación se corto y fue reemplazada por furia al recordar el incidente. Él no era ningún tonto y lo había visto claramente, el rostro de Sasuke estaba a menos de 10 centímetros del de Hinata; nuevamente se giro para contemplar de nuevo a su hermana, si, estaba consiente de que tal vez sobreprotegía un poquito a su hermana, pero era normal, él era el mayor y era su deber cuidarla, además, también estaba conciente de que algún día llegaría alguien que tomaría un lugar muy importante en el corazón de Hina-chan, pero él se aseguraría que no fuese alguien indigno de ella. Y hasta que apareciera la persona que a él le parecería la más indicada para su hermana no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien usurpara el lugar en el corazón de Hinata que por derecho le correspondía a él, ni Sasuke-Teme ni el cara de perro de Inuzuka Kiba merecían estar al lado de su hermana.

–¿Onii-chan?– La voz algo adormilada de su hermana lo regreso a la realidad –¿Dormiste bien?

–¡De maravilla Hina-chan! ¿Qué tal tu?– Le preguntaba mientras le sonreía y pegaba su frente con la de ella

–También...– La sonrisa de su rostro se acrecentó ante la cercanía de su hermano, no podía explicarlo muy bien, pero el hecho de saberlo a su lado simplemente la hacia sentirse feliz, después de tanto tiempo separados el volver a dormir con él le hacia sentirse dichosa; sabia que debería empezar a preocuparle esa extraña dependencia que tenia hacia su hermano pero, al menos por ese día, quería disfrutar el tenerlo a su lado después de experimentar la angustia de saberlo en peligro –Onii-chan ¿Qué hora es? Recuerda que hoy debemos completar los tramites de nuestro registro como Gennins

–¿Tramites?– Le pregunto mientras se separaba de ella y se sentaba sobre la cama

–Si, debemos llenar las formas que se nos entregaron ayer junto con una de nuestras fotografías que será lo que se les mostraran a aquellos que requieran de nuestros servicios

–¡Ah, si! Ya recuerdo que Iruka-Sensei me menciono algo de eso– Se levanto de un salto mientras su hermana se sentaba sobre la cama

–Debemos darnos prisa para desayunar y después ir a entregar todo a la torre Hokage– Le sugirió Hinata

–Pero yo aun no tengo listas mis fotografías– Le dijo mientras ella también se levantaba de la cama

–¿Entonces no vas a acompañarme?– Pregunto ella con desilusión, vio como su hermano negaba con la cabeza mientras una expresión de vergüenza adornaba su rostro –Esta bien, creo que será mejor que prepares tu fotografía en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, Onii-chan– Mientras hablaba se dirigía a la puerta, ya delante de ella se giro para mirar de nuevo a su hermano y sonreírle con inocencia –Supongo que mientras tanto yo tendré que ir con Sasuke-san a la torre Hokage– Y dicho esto salió de la habitación de su hermano para dirigirse a la suya y preparase para empezar el día.

Dentro de la habitación Naruto se había quedado de piedra al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Hinata, las cuales tuvieron el curioso efecto de enfadarlo bastante

–¡Mas le vale a ese teme no intentar nada con mi hermana...!– Dijo en voz muy baja y con los dientes apretados, después él también comenzó a preparase para alistar sus cosas e ir a alcanzar a la brevedad posible a Sasuke y a Hinata a la torre Hokage.

----------------------------

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se dirigían de manera apresurada a la academia, se les había hecho un poco tarde por esperar a Naruto, el día anterior el ojiazul había pasado toda una odisea al lado de Konohamaru, el nieto del Hokage, lo cual le impidió vigilar a su hermana y a Sasuke cono le habría gustado, sin embargo, parecía que no había pasado nada, ambos se comportaban con la cortesía habitual y no mostraban ningún rasgo de complicidad o de "cierta intimidad" y eso lo tranquilizaba, al menos de momento.

–Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa, dobe– Dijo el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio que había en ese momento

–¡Cierra la boca!– Le respondió el aludido visiblemente molesto –¡Nadie te pidió que me esperaras!

–De hecho, yo se lo pedí, Onii-chan!– Intervino Hinata tímidamente

–¿He?– Exclamo el ojiazul con una mueca de decepción –¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hina-chan?

–Hoy nos asignaran a nuestros compañeros de equipo así como nuestros nuevos maestros, pensé que seria agradable que estuviéramos juntos en un día tan importante

–Sigo pensando que no hacia falta que Sasuke-Teme viniera con nosotros

–Yo no vengo contigo, Dobe– Exclamo el Uchiha con su típico tono de voz indiferente –Vengo con Hinata

–¡Si yo no necesito que me acompañes, mi Hermana lo necesita todavía menos!– Exclamo bastante molesto

–Yo no la acompaño porque lo necesite, lo hago porque aprecio su compañía

–¡¡¡Eres un...!!!– Como siempre, Sasuke había dado en el clavo para enfadar a Naruto, aunque no lo había dicho solo para fastidiarlo, realmente apreciaba la compañía de Hinata, era la única que no se desfallecía por llamar su atención, más bien era lo contrario, respetaba su privacidad y su espacio personal y ese era motivo suficiente para que Sasuke la considerara alguien importante para él.

Tuvieron que sentarse en lugares separados, pues cuando por fin llegaron a la academia ya la mayoría se encontraba ahí, a Sasuke no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, pero Naruto y Hinata no estaban muy acostumbrados a estar separados, ni siquiera durante las clases. Algunos chicos se mostraron algo sorprendidos de ver a Naruto ahí, incluso Shikamaru se atrevió a preguntarle que es lo que hacia allí, por toda respuesta el ojiazul mostraba lleno de orgullo la banda que portaba en la frente; justo en ese momento un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamo la atención de varias personas, se trataba nada menos que de Sakura e Ino, las cuales parecían pelear por tratar de entrar primero al salón, y ya que la puerta no era lo suficientemente grande para entrar ambas forcejearon hasta que por fin lograron pasar, para después continuar discutiendo sobre quien había llegado primero.

En cuanto vio a Sakura Naruto trato de saludarla mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

–_¡Ora vez tiene esa estúpida sonrisa!_–Pensó Hinata algo malhumorada, normalmente encontraba encantadora la sonrisa de su hermano, excepto cuando se la dedicaba a la pelirrosa, pues para el gusto de su hermana, esa sonrisa en particular lo hacia lucir como un tonto. No pudo evitar sentirse de algún modo satisfecha de que Sakura pasara de su hermano para dirigirse hacia Sasuke, a Hinata no le gustaba ver a su hermano desanimado, como era que quedaba cada vez que Sakura lo rechazaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien de ver que ella lo ignoraba; Hinata sabia que era muy egoísta de su parte querer la atención de su hermano solo para ella, sabia que en algún momento debía resignarse a que eso cambiaria, sin embargo, aun no estaba lista para dejar de ser el centro de atención de Naruto.

Y no era que estuviera en contra de la elección de su hermano, a su parecer, Sakura era una buena chica, de hecho, si Hinata tuviera que nombrar a alguien a quien considerara su mejor amiga, seguramente seria Sakura, ya que fue gracias a ella que las otras niñas de la clase volvieran hablarle a Hinata. Y es que cuando se corrió la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha seria huésped permanente en la mansión Hyuuga, de inmediato comenzaron las miradas llenas de envidia y los comentarios hirientes hacia la joven Hyuuga, pues las demás pensaban que ella se valdría de esta injusta ventaja para enganchar al Uchiha, y aunque todo era mentira, la timidez e inseguridad de Hinata le impedía aclarara el malentendido.

Fue un día que ella se encontraba esperando a Naruto para tomar su almuerzo durante un descanso en la academia, Hinata se encontraba sentada completamente sola en una banca sintiendo la hostil mirada de las demás alumnas, la cual aumento después de que Sasuke apareciera para pedirle su almuerzo, el cual ella le entrego recibiendo un frío "Gracias" de parte de este y después volvió a dejarla sola, los cometarios hirientes y las indirectas no se hicieron esperar, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo alguien apareció detrás de ella

–¡Hola!– Aunque el volumen de voz fue normal, Hinata no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, lentamente giro su rostro y se encontró con la pelirrosa la cual le sonreía

–Ho... Hola...– Respondió Hinata con una voz que parecía más un susurro

–¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?– Hinata negó con la cabeza, sorprendida de que una chica le hablara –Te llamas Hinata ¿Verdad?– Le pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica de ojos platinos

–S... Si

–¿Es cierto que Sasuke-Kun esa viviendo en tu casa?

–Pu... Pues si...

–¡¡¡GENIAL!!!– Exclamo exaltada Sakura, provocando que Hinata también saltara pero del susto de ver lo que su respuesta provoco –¡Que envidia me das!– Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro

–¿Y... Y eso por... Por que?– Se atrevió a preguntar

–¿Cómo que porque?– Ahora la sorprendida era la pelirrosa –¡Pues porque Sasuke-Kun es el chico más codiciado de la academia!

–¿De... De verdad?– Su expresión era de verdadera confusión

–¡Claro! ¡Es que es tan guapo, tan hábil y tan... Tan... Tan serio! ¡Es perfecto!– La expresión de Sakura indicaba que estaba en las nubes

–¿Tu crees?– Pregunto extrañada –Bueno... Si es serio, pero lo demás...

–¡Oye, oye!– Dijo volviendo a su tono jovial y dándole un par de golpecitos con el codo al brazo de Hinata –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– Al ver que la chica de ojos platinos afirmaba con la cabeza se acerco a ella y le dijo en voz baja, como queriendo que nadie se enterara –¿Sabes que tipo de chicas le gustan a Sasuke-Kun?

–¿Y... Yo?– Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas –¿Y como... Como voy a saberlo?

–Lo siento...– Ahora era Sakura la que se ruborizaba –Fue algo impertinente de mi parte, es solo que pensé que como vivían en la misma casa tal vez lo habías escuchado decir algo...

–Bueno... Ahora que recuerdo...– Se llevo un dedo a los labios en un gesto como si tratara de recordar algo importante

**Flash Back**

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, más concretamente en el jardín de su madre, era su lugar favorito de toda la mansión pues ahí se encontraban las flores que su madre con tanto cuidado y cariño sembró, logrando que ese pequeño jardín fuera el lugar más bello de toda la mansión Hyuuga; pero ahora que su madre había fallecido, era Hinata la que se encargaba de cuidarlo. Ella se encontraba de rodillas con unas pequeñas tijeras en sus manos, cortando algunas hojas secas de un hermoso arbusto lleno de flores violetas y volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a su pequeña hermana Hanabi de casi un año, la cual estaba sentada en una frazada que Hinata coloco para que su hermanita estuviera cómoda, finalmente, la pequeña gateo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y con graciosos ruiditos señalo una de las flores que había en el arbusto que su hermana estaba podando

–¿Qué pasa, Hanabi-chan?– Le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa –¿Quieres una?– Dijo señalando una de las flores, al ver que la pequeña sonreía, Hinata corto una y se la entrego, su pequeña hermana se sentó mientras acariciaba suavemente los pétalos y sonreía –Estas eran unas de las flores favoritas de nuestra madre, Hanabi-chan, me alegra que te gusten...– Justo en ese momento un ruido como de un rama que se rompía se escucho, Hinata levanto la mirada y para su sorpresa se encontró con Sasuke que la contemplaba fijamente a ella y a su hermana, no estaba muy segura ya que él estaba algo lejos, pero le pareció ver que estaba sonrojado –¡Buenos días, Sasuke-San!– Lo saludo con una sonrisa –No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí

–Yo... Yo solo pase por aquí por que creí que no habría nadie– Lo decía mientras miraba en otra dirección, definitivamente ese chico estaba sonrojado

–Ya veo...– Hinata comenzó a levantar sus herramientas de jardinería –Si gustas puedes quedarte, ya había terminado

–¡¡¡No tienes que abandonar tu jardín por comodidad de este Teme!!!– Se dejo escuchar una voz bastante molesta, Hinata fijo la vista en un punto a espaldas de Sasuke, cuando él se volvió para ver de quien se trataba se encontró de frente con Naruto, quien por cierto, parecía muy enfadado –¡¡¡Te vi!!!– Dijo mientras señalaba al Uchiha, quien parecía bastante incomodo con ese gesto

–¿Cómo que me viste?– Además de incomodo, también estaba molesto

–¡¡¡Espiabas a mis hermanas!!!– Mientras decía esto, el ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, lanzándole una fulminante mirada al Uchiha cuando paso a su lado

–¿De... De verdad?– Pregunto tímidamente Hinata mirando a Sasuke y levantando en brazos a su pequeña hermana quien seguía entretenida jugando con la flor que Hinata le había dado

–¡¡¡Claro que no!!! ¡¡¡Yo no espiaba a nadie!!!– Afirmo enfáticamente el Uchiha mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su enfado se hacían aun más evidentes –¡¡¡Yo solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para poder leer!!!

–¡Mentira!– Aseguro Naruto quien ahora se hallaba de pie delante de sus hermanas mirando acusadoramente al otro chico –¡¡Vi como contemplabas a mis hermanas escondido detrás de aquel árbol!! Sí solo buscabas donde leer no tendrías que quedarte allí parado durante tanto tiempo... Además ¿Qué es lo que se supone querías leer? ¡No traes nada!

Ante esas palabras, Sasuke trago saliva, Naruto lo había puesto en evidencia, ciertamente no buscaba un lugar para leer, es solo que escucho una dulce melodía que llamo su atención, al buscar el origen de esta se encontró con Hinata arreglando un pequeño jardín, ella cantaba distraídamente mientras arreglaba un arbusto y de vez en cuando le dirigía una tierna sonrisa a su hermanita que se encontraba detrás de ella; la imagen le pareció encantadora al Uchiha, quien antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia se escondió detrás de un árbol y contemplo embelesado a la mayor de las Hyuuga mientras trabajaba, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que la estaba espiando, trato de salir del jardín, pero justo cuando dio un paso, piso una rama que no había notado haciendo que ella volteara a mirarlo y así dio inicio esa incomoda situación

–¡¡Yo no espiaba a nadie!!– Exclamo Sasuke en un intento por justificarse

–¡¡¡Si lo hacías!!!– Lo contradijo el ojiazul –¡¡¡Te dije que no te quería cerca de mis hermanas si yo no estaba presente!!! A mi me parece que... Que... Que...– Naruto tenia una expresión como si estuviera a punto de decir una blasfemia –¡¡¡Que a ti te gusta Hina-chan!– Ante estas palabras Hinata se sonrojo notablemente, y Sasuke no se quedo atrás, ambos lucían muy incómodos y Naruto estaba verdaderamente furioso

–¡No es eso!– la mirada apenada y confundida de Hinata sobre él, complementada por los gélidos ojos de su hermano no ayudaban mucho, incapaz de soportar tanta tensión, Sasuke se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de los gemelos –Además, a mi me gustan las chicas con cabello largo...– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para librarse de tan tensa situación.

Naruto y Hinata guardaron silencio unos momentos después de la partida del Uchiha, después fue ella quien finalmente hablo

–Onii-chan... ¿Te parece que mi cabello es demasiado corto?– Ante esta pregunta su hermano se giro bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos, Hinata no pudo evitar encogerse un poco, su hermano la miraba bastante molesto, furioso seria un termino más adecuado

–¿Acaso te preocupa no ser del grado del Teme aquel?– Esa idea hacia que se le revolviera el estomago a Naruto

–N...No es eso O... Onii-chan...– Trato de justificarse –Es solo que no me había percatado de que tal vez uso el cabello demasiado corto– Mientras decía eso acariciaba las puntas de su cabello con una mano, pues con la otra estaba aun sosteniendo a la pequeña Hanabi

–¡¡¡Mejor deja de pensar en tonterías!!!– Casi le grito él mientras se acercaba y le quitaba a Hanabi de los brazos y comenzó a dirigirse él también a la salida; ante ese gesto Hinata se sintió triste, pero eso cambio al escuchar las ultimas palabras que le dijo su hermano antes de abandonar el jardín –¡Tu eres completamente perfecta tal y como eres! Y si alguien no sabe apreciar eso es porque es un autentico tonto...

**Fin del Flash Back**

–Bueno... Sasuke-San menciono algo una vez...– Dijo distraídamente Hinata mientras la pelirrosa contenía el aliento por la expectación –Dijo que a él le gustan las chicas de cabello largo...

–¡¡¿¿En serio??!!– Exclamo exaltada mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata, quien muy sorprendida se limito a asentir con la cabeza –¡¡¡Muchas gracias, Hinata!!! ¡¡No tienes idea de cómo me has ayudado!!

Después de ese día, el rumor sobre la preferencia de Sasuke Uchiha sobre las chicas con cabello largo se comenzó a correr como reguero de pólvora, sin darse cuenta, Hinata se convirtió en el centro de atención de casi todas las chicas de la academia, pues trataban de sacarle alguna información que pudiera serles útil en su cruzada por capturar el corazón de aquel, ella comenzaba a incomodarse con la situación, pero afortunadamente fue pasajera, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que ella no podía ayudarlas más y también al confirmar que Hinata no estaba interesada en Sasuke, la dejaron de molestar, para alivio de la Hyuuga, sin embargo, aun cuando no podía ayudarla a conquistar al chico, Sakura siguió frecuentando a la ojiblanco, logrando que una buena amistad se formara entre ellas, sin embargo, lo único que hacia mella en la amistad de las chicas era el hecho de que Hinata no toleraba cuando su hermano trataba de llamar la atención de la pelirrosa, si no fuera porque Hinata realmente apreciaba la amistad y las cualidades de Sakura, la odiaría.

Naruto trato de llamar la atención de Sakura, pero después de pelear con Ino, la pelirrosa se fue directamente hacia Sasuke en un intento de sentarse a su lado, desafortunadamente no era la única que había tenido esa idea, pues había varia chicas paradas a un lado del Uchiha suplicando por la posibilidad de sentarse a su lado; fastidiado por eso y preguntándose por millonésima vez que tenia de especial el Uchiha, Naruto se acerco a él, tal vez si lo veía de cerca lo entendería.

Sasuke trataba de ignorar a las molestas chicas que le pedían las dejara sentar a su lado, comenzaba a pensar que debía pedirle a Hinata que fuera ella la que se sentara con él, justo cuando estaba considerando esa posibilidad un ruido delante de él lo hizo abrir los ojos y se encontró con Naruto inclinado frente de él, muy cerca y mirándolo con desagrado

–_¿Y ahora que es lo que quiere este Dobe?_– Se pregunto con fastidio, y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo directamente al ojiazul, el chico que se sentaba delante de Sasuke, inconsciente de la presencia de Naruto en ese sitio, se giro y lo empujo, causando el mas desafortunado accidente que les pudo haber ocurrido a ambos chicos

Hinata miro con curiosidad como su hermano se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía hacia el lugar de Sasuke, de un salto se ponía de pie sobre la mesa de este y se inclinaba para verlo de cerca, muy cerca, Hinata suspiro preocupada

–_¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!_– Pensó creyendo que comenzarían a pelear de nuevo, justo cuando estaba considerando intervenir, ocurrió algo inesperado: Es chico que se sentaba delante de Sasuke giro, probablemente para hablarle a este, al girar, empujo a Naruto, cuya cercanía con la cara de Sasuke provoco que su rostro cayera sobre el rostro del Uchiha, más específicamente, que la boca de Naruto cayera sobre la de Sasuke ocasionando que ambos chicos se besaran.

Primero se escucho un suspiro general de sorpresa, después un silencio sepulcral, y finalmente se escucharon sonidos como de escupitajos y nauseas, Naruto y Sasuke se separaron de inmediato y comenzaron a escupir y limpiar su boca con desesperación mientras decían expresiones de repulsión y amenazas mortales contra el otro, en una escena de lo mas extraña.

Cuando Naruto pudo controlar la sensación de malestar y nauseas que le invadían levanto la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata, su hermana estaba de pie, completamente estática con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder y sus labios levemente separados con sus mejillas algo encendidas en una expresión que oscilaba entre la confusión y el horror, Naruto sintió deseos de morir en ese momento, si algo sabia es que él era incapaz de mostrar completo afecto por una chica delante de su hermana, cierto era que cada vez que veía a Sakura trataba de llamar su atención, pues él la encontraba linda, pero de inmediato se olvidaba de la pelirrosa al sentir la presencia de su hermana, al principio pensó que era su instinto de hermano el que le impedía mostrar afecto por otra delante de Hinata, probablemente por temor a incomodarla, pero después se percato de que simplemente no podía sentir afecto por ninguna chica delante de esos ojos perlados, así que estaba seguro que el día que llegara a dar su primer beso Hinata no debía estar presente... ¡¡¡Pero que ella presenciara eso era inaudito!!! ¡¡¡Maldito Sasuke!! Todo había sido su culpa, si por ese incidente ahora su querida hermana mostraba repulsión hacia él ¡Lo mataría!

Lo que Naruto no sabia por estar pensando en como explicar el incidente a su hermana era que al igual que él, el primer impulso de Sasuke fue ver la reacción de Hinata ante el desagradable accidente que acababa de ocurrir, y al ver la expresión de angustia y horror en las finas facciones de la Hyuuga se sintió acongojado ¿Qué pensaría ella de él ahora? Escuchaba como las demás chicas comenzaban a gritarle a Naruto, responsabilizándolo de lo ocurrido, escucho como el ojiazul trataba de justificarse y finalmente escucho como las chicas se lanzaban sobre él, pero no le importo, sabia perfectamente que a diferencia de todas las otras Hinata no culparía a Naruto en lo absoluto, la adoración que sentía hacia su hermano impediría que siquiera considerara la posibilidad de que él hubiera sido el culpable, seria entonces lo contrario, Hinata culparía a Sasuke y seguramente el horror que mostraba ahora lo mostraría cada vez que lo viera, la idea de esa posibilidad hacia que el pecho comenzara a dolerle, por alguna razón, esa posibilidad lo preocupaba.

--------------------

Los tres chicos caminaban en silencio hacia la mansión Hyuuga, el día había estado lleno de incidentes desagradables, especialmente para Naruto, no solo se había estropeado su primer beso a causa del Teme de Sasuke, si no que además tenia que estar en su mismo equipo ¡Como si no fuera suficiente verle la cara todos los días tanto en la academia como fuera de ella! Cuando se entero de que Sakura estaría en su equipo, eso lo consoló un poco, pero de inmediato se le paso al escuchar el nombre de los compañeros de equipo de Hinata, no tenia nada en contra de Shino Aburame, ¡¡¡Pero le tenia que tocar precisamente con Kiba Inuzuka!!! ¡¡¡Con ese tarado que se desvivía por llamar su atención!!! La perspectiva de ese cara de perro rondando a su hermana simplemente le hacia sentir lava corriendo por sus venas, miro de reojo a Hinata, se veía bastante seria, no pudo evitar imaginarse al Inuzuka al lado de su querida hermana, nuevamente sintió el estomago revuelto

–_¡¡¡Si tan solo intenta pasarse de listo con Hina-Chan... LO MATARE!!!_– Esa el único pensamiento que acudía a su mente.

Hinata también estaba preocupada, sabia perfectamente que no la pondrían en el mismo equipo de su hermano, dos Hyuugas en un mismo equipo parecía excesivo, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que le asignasen a cualquier otra compañera de equipo menos a Sakura. ¡Pensar que justo esa misma mañana ella estaba pensando que debía solucionar su dependencia hacia su hermano! Pero ahora al saberlo tan cerca de la chica que le gustaba Hinata se había dado cuenta de algo: ¡¡¡No podía soportar la idea de ver a su querido hermano dedicándole tiempo extra a una chica que no fuera ella misma!!!.

Ya había pasado la hora de cenar, a Hinata comenzaba a pesarle el silencio que había entre ella, su hermano y Sasuke, sabia que ellos dos se arreglarían rápidamente con respecto al "incidente" de esa mañana, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, para ella había sido una suerte que le hubiera tocado entrenar con su primo esa tarde, pensó que cuando regresara su hermano y Sasuke-San ya estarían discutiendo como siempre, sin embargo, se encontró con la casa en profundo silencio, cuando le pregunto a Hanabi por ambos chicos ella le respondió que los dos se habían gritado terriblemente por "lo que paso en la mañana" y después cada uno se marcho a su habitación a preparase para el día siguiente donde conocerían a su nuevo Sensei. Al enterarse de esto, Hinata se sintió algo más calmada, sin embargo, cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación a prepararse, se encontró de frente con Sasuke, quien al verla hizo una expresión de sorpresa que ella jamás le había visto y después desapareció de inmediato tras la puerta más próxima, Hinata supuso que aun se incomodaba al pensar que ella había visto lo ocurrido con Naruto, a Hinata le habría gustado arreglar las cosas con Sasuke para que él volviera a sentirse cómodo con ella, pero había algo que la preocupaba más ¿Qué tal si Naruto se sentía igual que Sasuke-San? Ella no quería por nada del mundo que su hermano sintiera incomodidad con ella, así que opto que lo mejor seria aclarar las cosas con Naruto y ya después vería que pasaba con Sasuke.

Tal y como se lo imaginaba, encontró a Naruto en el jardín de su madre, al igual que ella, esa era la parte favorita de la mansión para el ojiazul, Hinata entro despacio, y se sentó lentamente debajo de un árbol al lado de su hermano, se sorprendió de verlo tan concentrado que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia

–¿En que piensas, Onii-chan?– Le pregunto sin más, al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Naruto salto asustado y después volteo a verla visiblemente sorprendido –Perdón si te asuste– Se apresuro a decir

–¡No me asustaste!– Trato de corregir –Es solo que me sorprendiste un poco...

–Si, ya me di cuenta...– Una ligera sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica –¿En que piensas?

–¡En nada importante!– Dijo mientras miraba hacia otra dirección

–No me lo parece... ¿Estabas pensando en como serán las cosas con tu nuevo equipo?

–Si, algo así– Admitió –Digo, me da mucho gusto saber que estaré con Sakura-chan...– Al escuchar esto Hinata no pudo reprimir un ademán de disgusto el cual afortunadamente paso desapercibido para Naruto –¡Pero me fastidia mucho saber que tengo que estar con Sasuke-Teme!

–¿De verdad?– Dijo en un intento por reconfortarlo –A mi me parece que es la mejor opción, ambos han pasado tanto tiempo peleando que cada uno conoce a la perfección las técnicas del otro, a la larga eso los ayudara mucho a acoplarse para trabajar en equipo– Ignoro la exclamación de fastidio de su hermano –Yo estoy un poco nerviosa, es decir, no conozco muy bien a Shino-Kun, pero me tranquiliza un poco saber que Kiba-Kun también esta en mi equipo

–¿Por qué habría de tranquilizarte la presencia de ese sujeto?– No pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante el comentario

–Es que creo que es mejor si en tu equipo hay alguien a quien conoces bien, como tu y Sasuke-san

–¡Eso es absurdo!

–Bueno, tal vez no me explique bien– Se llevo un dedo a los labios en señal de que estaba pensando como darse a entender –Supongo que el que Kiba este en mi equipo representa para mi algo muy similar que lo que pasa contigo y Sasuke– Por como la miraba, era evidente que Naruto seguía sin comprender –¡Me tranquiliza saber que me llevare bien con al menos uno de mis compañeros!

–¡¡¡Yo no me llevo bien con el Teme de Sasuke!!!

–¿Te llevas mejor con Sakura?– Le pregunto mirando en otra dirección con fastidio

–No , pero al menos ella me agrada...

–Y a mi me agrada Kiba...

–¿Estas diciéndome que tu sientes por Kiba lo que yo siento por Sakura?– Esa posibilidad hizo enfurecer a Naruto, es decir, se suponía que a él le gustaba Sakura ¿Correcto? Entonces... ¿Eso significaba que a Hinata le gustaba ese cara de perro? ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no podía permitir eso!

–No creo que eso tuviera algo de malo...– Dijo ella algo molesta, sintió deseos de aclararle a su hermano que no se trataba de que Kiba le gustase, si no de que lo consideraba un buen amigo, como a ella le gustaría que su hermano considerara a la pelirrosa, pero para su desagrado sabia que no era así, por lo que el dejar que su hermano creyera que sus sentimientos por Kiba eran más significativos le pareció una buena venganza –Es decir, a ti te agrada alguien ¿Por qué no podría agradarme alguien a mi?

–¡Ese cara de perro no tiene nada de agradable!– A esas alturas ambos ya se estaban gritando

–¡Esa es solo tu opinión!– Enfadada, Hinata trato de dar por terminada la discusión –Y lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar del tema, en este momento no estas en tus cabales...– Decía mientras se ponía de pie

–¿Y eso que significa?

–Que todo el día has estado de mal humor por lo que paso esta mañana– Vio como su hermano se estremecía al recordar lo ocurrido –Si me lo preguntan, creo que le están dando demasiada importancia...

–¿Cómo?– Naruto se paro de golpe y se coloco delante de Hinata cortándole el paso –¿Estas diciendo que lo que me paso no fue importante...?

–No es eso, es solo que tal vez están exagerado un poco, fue un accidente...

–¡¡¡Ese imbecil arruino mi primer beso y dices que no fue importante!!!

–Ya te dije que no es eso...– Quería que su hermano se olvidara de eso de una vez por todas, así que intento bromear un poco –Al menos te queda el consuelo de que fue el chico más popular de la academia...

–¡No te burles! ¡¡¡No te habría gustado estar en mi lugar!!!

–No creo que se hubiera visto tan mal si Sasuke me hubiera besado por accidente...– Ella lo dijo a modo de broma, pero definitivamente Naruto no lo vio de esa manera

–¿De que rayos estas hablando Hina-chan? ¿Acaso también eres una de esas desesperadas que andan tras del Teme?

–No, no, solo digo que al menos a mi no se me habría arruinado mi primer beso como te paso a ti...

–¿Te burlas de nuevo?

–Tómalo como quieras, Onii-chan...– Definitivamente esa discusión empezaba a cansarla –Si te hace sentir mejor desquitar tu coraje conmigo, adelante, de todas formas, no creo que me pueda ir peor que a ti– Comenzó a caminar a la salida, sin embargo, cuando paso al lado de su hermano, este la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a parase de nuevo delante de él, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

–¿Qué no?– Le dijo enojado –¿Quieres ver como arruino tu primer beso?

–¿Qu... Que tra... Tratas de decir...?– Por alguna inexplicable razón, la cercanía de su hermano hizo que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse

–Que voy a hacer que comprendas como me siento...

Dicho esto, Naruto soltó la muñeca de Hinata para sujetarla por los hombros y jalarla hacia él, sorprendida por esto, ella no atino a reaccionar, solo sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra el firme pecho de su hermano, en un gesto instintivo, Hinata levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de su hermano, su rostro se sonrojo violentamente al verlo, jamás había visto a su hermano así, sus ojos azules brillaban de manera misteriosa, parecían furiosos y determinados, y también ansiosos. Sorprendida Hinata entreabrió los labios en un intento por decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada pues la boca de su hermano se dejo caer violentamente sobre la suya.

Naruto se había sentido furioso, no porque Hinata pareciera restarle importancia a la desgracia que le había ocurrido en la mañana, sino porque ella había insinuado la posibilidad de que o Kiba o Sasuke le gustaran y eso no le agrado, no, no quería dejar ir a su hermana todavía. Y por si fuera poco, ella insinuó que le agradaría besar a Sasuke, eso para Naruto fue mucho más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar, si algo se había esforzado en dejar claro todos estos años a su hermana era el hecho de que con él a su lado no necesitaba de nadie más. Cuando sintió que ella se burlaba sintió el deseo de que ella entendiera lo mal que lo había pasado, pero realmente encontraba difícil que alguien empujara a Hinata y ocasionara que su primer beso fuera con una chica, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió al ojiazul para castigarla y al mismo tiempo hacerla comprender su angustia, fue arruinado personalmente su primer beso, porque, el que tu hermano te bese significa que esta estropeado ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la calidez de Hinata chocando contra su cuerpo, cuando la vio sorprendida y ruborizada, cuando fijo su vista en sus hermosos labios entreabiertos, se olvido por completo la razón por la cual iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, la furia y la razón se borraron de inmediato dejando libre al instinto el cual solo dicto una cosa: Besar a Hinata, y eso fue lo que hizo, olvidándose por completo de que era su hermana, Naruto se lanzo a la captura de esos labios sorprendiéndose de lo que sintió, fue como si una ola de maravillosas sensaciones se abalanzara sobre ellos. Ella no intento apartarse y él no hizo ademán por detenerse, Hinata se contagio del impulso de Naruto y se abandono al instinto, aun cuando sabia que lo mas correcto era detener lo que estaban haciendo, lo único que atino a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos y sentir el sabor de la boca de un chico sobre la de ella.

Sin darse cuanta de lo que ocurría ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso, disfrutándolo, ambos habían olvidado que podían besar a cualquiera, menos a la persona que estaban besando en ese momento, pues ellos eran hermanos.


	8. Chapter 8 Sentimientos Inapropiados

**CAPITULO 8**

**Sentimientos Inapropiados**

Como todas las jóvenes de su edad, Hinata había soñando con su primer beso, se lo imaginaba tierno, en un hermoso lugar en un momento adecuado, tal vez en un atardecer frente a la playa mientras se ponía el sol, si, se lo había imaginado tantas veces que incluso lo había soñado, pero tanto en sus sueños como en sus fantasías, el chico quien besaba no tenia rostro, jamás se le había ocurrido que alguno de los chicos que conocía pudiera ser aquel a quien le regalara su primer beso, probablemente porque aunque había varios chicos a quien estimaba mucho, ninguno de ellos le gustaba realmente.

Sin embargo, le ilusionaba pensar que cuando llegara el momento, seria una hermosa experiencia, llena de ternura y amor.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue que su hermano gemelo, Naruto, le había jugado la broma más cruel y pesada que había podido hacerle: Le había robado su primer beso, aquel mágico momento que toda chica espera ilusionada había sido completamente estropeado.

Ese mismo día por la mañana, la mala suerte de su hermano había querido que él arruinara su primer beso al estar buscando problemas con su amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha, y si bien es cierto que ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco del incidente, jamás se le habría ocurrido que su hermano se desquitaría de esa manera tan desconsiderada, pero eso no era lo peor. No, lo peor era que aunque estaba perfectamente consiente de que era SU HERMANO el que en ese momento la besaba con delicadeza de una manera que estaba completamente prohibida para ellos simplemente no estaba asqueada ni asustada como debería ante ese insólito hecho, ni siquiera estaba molesta; lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando terriblemente ese instante.

La boca de Naruto presionaba con suavidad la de ella, atrapado con delicadeza su labio inferior, las manos de él aferraban con firmeza sus hombros, pero sin lastimarla, inclusive podía detectar un pequeño temblor en él que bien se podría confundir con el suyo. Naruto movía suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, despacio, con delicadeza y dulzura; era un beso colmado de ternura y Hinata simplemente no se sentía capaz de reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera cerrando los ojos y separando delicadamente los labios para poder prolongar la sensación cálida de la boca de Naruto sobre la suya.

Por su parte, Naruto se había sentido extremadamente molesto de ver que su hermana, quien se supone lo comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo se burlaba de la desgracia que le había pasado, ¿Acaso creía que arruinar su primer beso no era nada? Repentinamente sintió deseos de hacerle comprender, o tal vez lo que quería era desquitarse con alguien de lo mal que le había ido ese día; la idea de besar a su hermana le paso por la mente, sin duda algo que para cualquiera resultaría repulsivo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al darse cuanta que lejos de que la idea le desagradara le parecía tentadora, así que simplemente la beso, él solía hacer bromas pesadas todo el tiempo, y esta simplemente era una broma más, entonces ¿Por qué su corazón latía a una velocidad desesperada? ¿Por qué el ardor que sentía en sus labios lejos de dañarle le hacia desear más? ¿Por qué sentía más vividamente que nunca la calidez de la piel de Hinata?

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos que les parecieron eternos, se dieron cuanta de lo que estaban haciendo y ambos se separaron bruscamente, cada uno retrocedió dos pasos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban algo agitados, tal vez el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata era mucho más notorio que en el de Naruto, pero el temblor en el cuerpo de él era mucho más evidente que el de ella.

Ninguno sabia que hacer o que decir, simplemente habían hecho algo que estaba prohibido, algo que todos catalogarían como una aberración... Pero que no les había molestado en lo absoluto, peor aun, lo habían encontrado muy agradable. Finalmente ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, bajo la mirada de manera que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos, tenia miedo que si su hermano los miraba se daría cuenta de las impresionantes sensaciones que su beso causo en ella

–O... Onii-chan...– Rompió el silencio ella, su voz era un susurro apenas audible –¿Por... Por... Porque... Hi... Hiciste eso?

Naruto trago saliva, no sabia que responder ¿Qué le había querido jugar una broma? ¿Qué ella lo había hecho enojar? O tal vez que tenia deseos de besar a una chica y ella era la más próxima... No, eso ultimo ni él se lo creyó, como fuera, cualquier cosa que le respondiera lo haría quedar como un miserable ante ella

–Yo... Yo... Hina-chan... Veras.... Yo... Yo no...– Su voz temblaba

–¿Esta es tu manera de hacer que te comprenda?– El volumen de su voz se iba elevando conforme ella hablaba –¿O fue la manera en la que te quisiste desquitar de lo que dije?– Levanto la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, Naruto se estremeció al ver la mirada acusadora en los perlados ojos de Hinata

–Es que yo...

–¡¡¡Pues fue muy cruel!!!– Le dijo levantado la voz mientras algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, después solo dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo, dejando a Naruto sumido en un mar de angustia y preocupaciones, nunca, en trece años de vida, él la había hecho llorar

–¡De verdad que soy un monstruo!– Dijo en un susurro mientras miraba fijamente el sitio por donde su hermana acababa de marcharse

--------------------

Naruto Y Sasuke caminaban con desgano hacia la mansión Hyuuga, ambos estaban terriblemente agotados y hambrientos, ese día había sido su primer entrenamiento con Kakashi-Sensei y realmente había sido agotador, especialmente para Naruto, quien sin lugar a dudas le había tocado la peor parte de la dichosa prueba del cascabel.

Sasuke miro de reojo a su compañero, su actuación durante la prueba había sido verdaderamente patética, demasiado mal hasta para él, desde hace un par de días el Hyuuga parecía estar preocupado por algo, al principio pensó que era por el desagradable accidente que les paso a ambos, pero después se percato de que no era así, que había algo más, por otra parte, Hinata había estado actuando algo raro últimamente, no la había visto platicar con su hermano como lo hacia todos los días y las pocas veces que se habían topado accidentalmente ella se ruborizaba intensamente, murmuraba un par de frases incomprensibles y se alejaba lo más rápido posible, ante esto Naruto se desanimaba de inmediato, perdía por completo esa molesta hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba; y esa falta de animo si que se había notado ese día.

Sasuke suspiro con fastidio, sin lugar a dudas los mellizos Hyuuga habían discutido, en seis años que tenia viviendo en la mansión Hyuuga nunca había visto que discutieran, pero lo que sea que provoco el distanciamiento, debía de ser grave... Aunque en cierta forma podía serle beneficioso... Podría acercarse a Hinata tranquilamente.

Hinata se encontraba practicado por su cuenta en el dojo principal de la mansión, Neji se había marchado a una misión y Hanabi estaba en la academia, normalmente le hubiera pedido a Naruto que entrenara con ella, pero ahora prefería estar lejos de su hermano, no es que siguiera enfadada por la "bromita" que le había jugado, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba si realmente se había enfadado por eso y eso era precisamente lo que la preocupaba, sabia que debía estar furiosa con Naruto, pero no era así, nunca había sido buena enfadándose, sobre todo con su hermano, pero lo que le había hecho si que lo ameritaba, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba enfadada? Cada que se hacia esa pregunta le preocupaba muchísimo la respuesta que venia a su mente: Porque le había gustado que Naruto la besara.

Esa posibilidad la asustaba cada vez más, es que era monstruosa esa idea, debía haberse sentido asqueada en el instante que ese beso se inicio, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que ella busco prolongarlo; tal vez la idea de su hermano había sido repulsiva, pero ella no dudo en secundarlo. Sin embargo, tenia miedo de que él se diera cuenta de la maraña de sentimientos que esa broma pesada le había provocado, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría o lo que podría decirle si se encontraba con él, por eso, desde aquel día Hinata había estado evitando a Naruto a toda costa

–¿Hinata?– Al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, pues los había cerrado al intentar concentrarse, ni siquiera había sentido que alguien se acercaba, fue tal su sorpresa que perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer, pero unos sólidos brazos lo impidieron –¡Cuidado!

–Sa... Sasuke-Kun...– Susurro sorprendida al ver que había sido él quien la tomo por sorpresa

–Lo siento si te asuste– Le dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la dejaba incorporarse

–N... No...– Le sonrió nerviosamente –Es solo que me sorprendiste un poco...– Espero que él siguiera hablando, pero quedo en silencio –Etooo.... ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría practicar un poco conmigo

–¿Y... Yo?– Pregunto sorprendida –¿Por qué yo?

–¿No quieres entrenar conmigo?– Lo dijo con un tono casi inocente

–No... No se trata de eso– Se apresuro a responderle –Es solo que normalmente entrenas con Naru-Chan

–Si, pero el Dobe esta muy extraño últimamente– Sasuke no se dio cuenta, pero Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar eso –Esta mas despistado que de costumbre... ¿Discutieron?

–¿Di... Di... Discutir?– Dijo nerviosamente –¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Que últimamente no los e visto juntos, normalmente no soportan estar separados más de una hora– Sabia que sonaba algo exagerado, pero aun así ella no lo desmintió

–No... No es que hayamos discutido...

–La verdad me tiene sin cuidado si pelearon o no– La corto tajante, él quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que el ojiazul había bajado por fin la vigilancia sobre Hinata –Como te dije, vine a ver si quieres entrenar conmigo

–De... De acuerdo...– Dijo aliviada, seria muy incomodo contarle lo que paso al Uchiha –Practiquemos...

Hinata se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el mismo, todo su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración era agitada, se sentía sumamente agotada, aun así, su entrenamiento con Sasuke le había parecido bastante satisfactorio

–A primera vista pareces muy frágil– Dijo el Uchiha, ella levanto la mirada para verlo, también se encontraba bañado en sudor, pero su respiración parecía bastante tranquila a comparación de la suya –Pero la verdad es que eres muy fuerte– Ese comentario la hizo sonreír

–Tu también eres muy fuerte, Sasuke-Kun– Lo decía mientras se sentaba sobre el piso del dojo

–Deberíamos entrenar más seguido– Él se sentó a su lado

–Naru-chan se molestaría si le quito a su compañero de entrenamiento

–Pues a mi me gustaría el cambio– Le dijo mientras clavaba fijamente su mirada en ella

–Temo que no te serviría de mucho como compañera de entrenamiento– Ella había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa –Naru-chan es mas fuerte que yo

–Pero tu compañía es mucho más agradable– El comentario hizo que ella se ruborizara intensamente y apartara la mirada, lo que le causo gracia al Uchiha, estaba seguro que cualquier otra chica ya se le habría lanzado encima, pero no la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga, ella era tímida y elegante por naturaleza y eso era lo que más le gustaba de la chica –Hinata, yo... Quisiera hablar sobre lo del otro día...

–¿Qué día?– Hinata habría jurado que la voz de Sasuke casi había sonado nerviosa

–Tu sabes...– Un rubor casi imperceptible cubrió las mejillas del chico –Ese día...– La mirada interrogativa de Hinata le decía que no le entendía –¡El día que acusaron al Dobe de traidor!– Dijo por fin

–¿Ese día?– Ella comenzó un rapidísimo recuento de ese día tratando de entender a que se refería el Uchiha, finalmente el recuerdo le llego de golpe, si no estaba equivocada, ese día Sasuke había estado a punto de besarla –¡Ah!– Exclamo con voz débil y ruborizándose de golpe –Ese día...

–Si, bueno veras yo...– Jamás pensó que se sentiría nervioso frente a una chica –Yo quería decirte que yo... Yo solo...

–Yo estaba muy preocupada por mi hermano ese día– Le interrumpió ella mientras bajaba la mirada –Entiendo que tu solo tratabas de animarme...– Sasuke se quedo sin palabras unos segundos al entender lo que ella insinuaba, sabia que o Hinata había entendido mal sus intenciones o estaba tratando de evadir el tema, ninguna de esas dos opciones le agradaban, así que perdiendo el poco nerviosismo que tenia, sujeto la barbilla de Hinata y la obligo a levantar el rostro para que lo mirara

–Temo que estas en un error– Le dijo con voz firme mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos –Lo que yo quería hacer ese día era be...

–¡¡¡HINA-CHAN!!!– Una fuerte voz proveniente de la puerta del dojo los llamo, Sasuke se apresuro a soltar el rostro de la chica mientras ambos volteaban a ver quien había hablado, Hinata sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba y su corazón se aceleraba de manera abrumadora la ver en la puerta la erguida figura de su hermano, cuya mirada y tono de voz indicaban que se encontraba sumamente molesto. Sasuke sintió el enojo del Hyuuga, era una situación incomoda, por segunda vez lo había descubierto tratando de robar lo más valioso que poseía, miro de reojo a Hinata, estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba ligeramente, eso no le agrado al Uchiha, le parecía una manera muy extraña de reaccionar ante su hermano –Sasuke...– La voz de Naruto era inexpresiva y aun así se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente –Me gustaría hablar con mi hermana... ¡¡¡A SOLAS!!! Así que si me permites...– El aludido permaneció inmóvil un instante y después se comenzó a poner de pie lentamente

–Gracias por el entrenamiento, Hinata– Ella por respuesta le dio una nerviosa sonrisa, Sasuke salió del dojo, al pasar al lado del ojiazul sus ojos se encontraron, la rivalidad entre ellos jamás había sido tan latente.

Cuando Sasuke salió el ambiente no mejoro en lo más mínimo, la tensión era tanta que se podría cortar con una navaja, ella seguía sentada en el piso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, incapaz de levantar el rostro y enfrentar a su hermano. Naruto se encontraba igual, cuando buscaba a Hinata su intención era disculparse, pero al verla de nuevo en una actitud algo intima con Sasuke ya no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, porque lo cierto era que no estaba ni minimamente arrepentido por haberla besado.

Si, sabia que era un pensamiento abominable y llevaba los dos últimos días repitiéndose que lo que había hecho era monstruoso, que no le había gustado el besar a Hinata y que a él ya le gustaba alguien mas, sin embargo, la imagen y el sabor de los labios de su hermana lo atormentaban en todo momento, pero sabia que estaba mal, que era incorrecto que ese sentimiento que amenazaba con brotar lo hiciera, lo mejor era regresar a como era antes

–Hi... Hina-Chan... Yo...– No sabia muy bien que decir, de repente comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarle a medida que caminaba hacia su hermana, Hinata podía sentir como cada paso que él daba acortaba la distancia entre ellos, su corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte que pensó que Naruto podría escucharlo, finalmente él se arrodillo delante de ella, y tal y como lo hizo Sasuke, Naruto la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo –Lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname... Yo... Sé que lo que hice fue algo terrible... Pero yo...

–También fue mi culpa, Onii-Chan– Lo corto Hinata con voz queda –No debí burlarme de lo que te paso...

–Aun así, lo que yo hice fue imperdonable...– Nuevamente ambos quedaron en silencio, a pesar de las disculpas, la tensión no aflojaba –Yo... Hina-Chan...– Él trago saliva –¿Te doy asco ahora...?

–¡¡N... No!!– Se apresuro a responder ella –¡¡Jamás sentiría algo así por ti, Onii-Chan!!

–Pero... Bueno... Ese beso...– Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a ambos al escuchar la palabra –T... Te causo repulsión... ¿Verdad?– Naruto sabia que la respuesta a eso era más que obvia, un así, quería pensar que a Hinata no le había desagradado del todo

–Bu... Bueno... Es que...– Ya no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su hermano ¿¡Porque le preguntó eso!? ¡¿Es que no se daba cuanta de que la estaba poniendo en un terrible dilema?! Ella nunca le había mentido a su hermano, pero no podía decirle la verdad porque ni siquiera había sido capaz de admitirla ante si misma –Lo que paso... No... No fue correcto...– Él la miro con fijeza, aun no respondía la pregunta

–No has...– Se vio interrumpido de nuevo cuando su hermana se arrojo a abrazarlo, sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como ella enterraba el rostro en su pecho y sus finas manos se aferraban a su camisa

–Por favor, Onii-Chan– Le dijo con el rostro aun oculto en el pecho de su hermano –Solo olvidemos lo ocurrido, nunca hemos discutido y no quiero que lo hagamos ahora...– Naruto cerro los ojos y la rodeo con sus brazos, sabia que ella tenia razón –Por nuestro bien creo que lo mejor será olvidar ese "incidente" y volver a como siempre hemos sido

–Tienes razón– Murmuro él sobre su cabello –Volvamos a ser los hermanos que siempre hemos sido– Y ya no dijeron nada más, se quedaron abrazados un momento más y después cada uno se fue a su habitación seguros de que al día siguiente las cosas volverían a la normalidad, solo tenían que ignora ese extraño vació que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho.

----------------------

Naruto estaba ansioso por regresar a la aldea, no veía la hora de contarle a Hinata todo lo que le había ocurrido en lo que parecía ser una sencilla misión de escolta para un constructor. Había sido su primera misión fuera de la aldea y lo que parecía algo muy sencillo se convirtió en una lucha a muerte, ya casi podía ver el gesto de aflicción en el rostro de Hinata cuando le hablara de Sabuza y estaba seguro de que lloraría al escuchar la trágica historia de Haku, mientras que Hanabi se emocionaría y se removería emocionada pidiendo todos los detalles de las batallas. Además, también era la primera vez que él y Hinata estaban tanto tiempo sin verse, simplemente no podía esperar más para poder ver a su Hermana

Estaba tan concentrado pensando la forma en que le contaría a sus hermanas toda su odisea que no se percato de que su Sensei lo contemplaba fijamente. A Kakashi se le había revelado el secreto de Naruto, sabia que el chico era el contenedor del Kyuubi, por eso se preocupo terriblemente al sentir como un destello del poder del demonio se liberaba en el interior de Naruto durante la pelea, sin embargo, para lo que no estaba preparado en lo absoluto fue para ver como el cabello de Naruto cambiaba de color abruptamente; Sasuke estaba inconsciente y Sakura estaba tratando de proteger a Tazuna, así que ninguno pudo darse cuenta, pero él si lo vio, el cabello de Naruto de castaño se había tornado rubio, pero lo que más llamo la atención del ninja copia fue ver que con el cabello así Naruto se parecía muchísimo a su maestro: El Yondaime Minato Namikaze. Kakashi no era ningún tonto, sabia que no podía ser coincidencia, después de todo, Naruto Hyuuga, para ser hijo de el líder de su clan y además hermano gemelo de la heredera del mismo era muy diferente a todos los Hyuuga, de hecho, el único y leve parecido que tenia Naruto con su Clan era precisamente el color de su cabello. Definitivamente había algo raro con Naruto Hyuuga y él se proponía averiguarlo en cuanto llegaran a Konoha

-------------------

Naruto se dirigía a su casa con muchas ganas de ver a su hermana, deseaba de todo corazón que Hinata hubiera regresado de su misión de patrullaje, y también tenia muchos deseos de ver a su pequeña hermana Hanabi por supuesto, sin embargo, la aparición de Konohamaru y su grupo lo interrumpió, el nieto del Hokage parecía tener muchas ganas de jugar con su amigo, el ojiazul tenia prisa de llegar a su casa, pero le había prometido a su pequeño amigo que jugarían juntos en cuanto él regresara de su misión; justo en ese momento Sakura hizo su aparición, al ver el estado de animo en que se encontraba al ojiazul no le fue difícil adivinar que el Uchiha de nuevo había rechazado salir con ella, Konohamaru hizo la "oportuna" pregunta sobre su relación con Sakura y Naruto intento hacer una broma al respecto, pero el resultado fue que una furiosa Sakura se arrojara sobre él y Konohamaru, sin embargo, la embarazosa situación se vio interrumpida cuando el pequeño amigo de Naruto choco contra un extraño ninja de rostro pintado que iba acompañado de una chica que cargaba con lo que parecía ser un gran abanico, la situación comenzaba a tornarse incomoda, hasta que Sasuke hizo su aparición salvando el día, pero el efecto de su gran entrada se vio reducido a cero cuando un chico pelirrojo que cargaba una calabaza en la espalda apareció detrás de el Uchiha.

Hinata acababa de regresar de su misión de patrullaje, gracias a los vigilantes de la entrada a Konoha se había enterado de que el equipo de su hermano también estaba de vuelta así que de inmediato se dirigió a casa junto con Kiba que se ofreció a acompañarla, se encontraban hablando de los detalles de su misión cuando escucharon voces detrás de una esquina, Hinata reconoció la voz de Naruto, se despidió de Kiba y de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado a su hermano, sin embargo, justo cuando dio la vuelta estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien. Hinata se detuvo apenas unos centímetros delante de un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verde azulados, los cuales se mostraban tan fríos que ella experimento un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

–L... Lo siento...– Susurro ella mientras retrocedía un poco –No vi por donde iba...

–Parece que todos los Ninjas de la hoja son unos estúpidos– Dijo en tono burlón un sujeto con la cara pintada que estaba detrás del pelirrojo, ante el ofensivo comentario Hinata solo atino a retroceder nerviosa

–N... No fue mi intención... Yo... Yo solo... Yo...

–¿Eres retrasada?– Le dijo con fastidio una chica rubia que tenia recogido el cabello en cuatro coletas, Hinata observo las bandanas de los chicos y se dio cuenta de que no pertenecían a la hoja, así que considero que lo más prudente era ignorar los comentarios

–Ya dije que lo siento– Dijo con voz medianamente firme –Con permiso– trato de seguir su camino, pero el pelirrojo le cerro el paso –Se.. Se te ofrece algo...?– Trataba de mantenerse serena, pero los ojos fríos de ese chico la asustaban

–No me gusta que se interpongan en mi camino– A diferencia de sus acompañantes, la voz del pelirrojo era inexpresiva pero tuvo el efecto de asustar terriblemente a la Hyuuga

–Y.. Ya te di... Dije que fue un accidente... Y... Y ya me dis... disculpé– Le dijo tratando de parecer tranquila. El pelirrojo acorto la distancia entre ellos, una leve ráfaga de intento de asesinato emano de él, Hinata ya no se sentía asustada, estaba aterrada

–Te ves como alguien débil...– Parecía como si no la hubiera escuchado –No me agradas...– Ella estaba lista para activar su Byakugan y tratar de escapar, había algo en ese sujeto que le decía que lo mejor era poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y él, justo cuando parecía que el pelirrojo haría algo, una ráfaga de intento de asesinato igual de discreta pero también igual de abrumadora que la de él se dejo sentir

–¡¡¡Aléjate de mi hermana!!!– Se escucho un grito detrás de los Ninjas extranjeros, Hinata sonrió con alivio al ver a su hermano salir de detrás de esos sujetos y colocarse delante de ella de una forma protectora

–O... Onii-chan!!– Dijo ella en un suspiro de alivio

–¿Te encuentras bien Hina-Chan?– Le pregunto sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo

–¿Ella es tu hermana?– Le pregunto este

–Si, y por tu propia seguridad es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella, no te gustará lo que te voy a hacer si te atreves a molestarla.

Los acompañantes del pelirrojo lo miraron sorprendidos, era asombroso el cambio de actitud que se había operado en el ojiazul, hacia solo unos instantes Kankuro lo había dejado en ridículo a él y al enano que lo acompañaba, haciéndolo quedar como un verdadero idiota, sin embargo, ahora se veía decidido y furioso, tal vez hasta algo intimidante, justo como se había visto el Uchiha hacia unos momentos. Sin embargo, Gaara no se dejo intimidar (Si a estas alturas alguien no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Gaara, es porque se quedo dormido) miro fijamente al chico que se encontraba adelante suyo, percibió algo en el, algo inconfundible

–Tu eres como yo...– le dijo bajando la voz, haciéndolo parecer amenazante –Pero tu hermana no es como ellos...– Lo decía mientras con un sutil movimiento de cabeza indicaba que se refería a los chicos que lo acompañaban –Eso no me agrada...– Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Hinata –Voy a matarte...– Ella ahogo una exclamación, el intento de asesinato que emanaba de Naruto se hizo más notorio, tanto que a los acompañantes del pelirrojo se les borro la expresión de arrogancia del rostro, Sakura dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y Sasuke se limito a fruncir el ceño

–Puedes considerarte muerto en el instante en que le pongas un dedo encima, te lo juro– El pelirrojo vio como un destello rojizo iluminaba los ojos azules del chico de la hoja confirmando así sus sospechas, ese chico era como él. Gaara miro una vez más a los gemelos y después reanudo su camino, sin embargo, al pasar al lado de estos dijo algo que solo Naruto y Hinata pudieron escuchar

–Serás una presa interesante...– Naruto apretó con fuerza los puños, pero no dijo nada más, podía sentir el temor de su hermana y no quería preocuparla más, una vez que los ninjas de la arena se fueron, él se giro para ver de frente a Hinata, se veía pálida y temblaba visiblemente

–Hina-chan...– Le dijo con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza –¿Estas bien?– Ella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, aunque no parecía muy convencida

–Quiero ir a casa...– Le dijo casi en un susurro, por toda respuesta Naruto la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la mansión Hyuuga: Sasuke los miro marcharse y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos un rato, definitivamente en ese momento le alegraba que Naruto sobreprotegiera a su hermana, Sabaku No Gaara no parecía bromear al decir que deseaba lastimar a Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9 Preludio

**CAPITULO 9**

**Preludios**

Sasuke observaba en silencio lo que cualquier otra persona consideraría una tierna escena, aunque a él le resultaba de lo más chocante: Hinata se encontraba sentada en su jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol, se veía muy concentrada leyendo un libro que sostenía con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba con suavidad el alborotado cabello de su hermano, quien se encontraba acostado a su lado y descansaba cómodamente la cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, en el rostro de Naruto se podía apreciar una sonrisa de satisfacción y una expresión de tranquilidad, y era muy probable que se hubiera quedado dormido.

Ese era el momento exclusivo de los gemelos, era como una especie de regla en la mansión Hyuuga, si bien nadie la había impuesto, todos sabían que cuando los gemelos se encontraban descansando de esa manera en el jardín nadie debía molestarlos, inclusive el propio Sasuke que aunque en más de una ocasión había sentido deseos de quebrantar esta semiregla nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, sin embargo, últimamente sentía que se podía contener cada vez menos, y cada vez más esa incomoda sensación de envidia por la cercanía entre Naruto y Hinata lo acosaba insistentemente, cada de que veía el profundo lazo entre esos dos no podía evitar evocar el recuerdo de aquellos días felices donde él tenia su propia familia y donde también tenia un hermano a quien admirar y seguir, mismo que se había encargado de quitarle todo y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era lo que el clan Hyuuga le daba, no es que se quejara, estaba consiente de lo mucho que les debía, sin embargo, de un tiempo acá sentía que ya no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más, no sabia que, pero sabia que lo necesitaba... Tal vez si Hinata le prestara la misma atención que le prestaba a Naruto se sentiría satisfecho.

Preocupado de que últimamente tales pensamientos amenazaban con volverse una obsesión, prefirió retirarse y no seguir atormentándose viendo esa escena que solo lo hacia sentir excluido.

Inconscientes del mudo espectador que hasta hace poco tenían, Naruto y Hinata trataban de disfrutar de ese momento juntos pues quien sabe cuando tendrían la oportunidad de volver a estar así, ya que en cuanto amaneciera tendrían que dirigirse al sitio donde presentarían su examen para ascender a Chunnin. La noticia los había sorprendido tanto a ellos como a su padre, quien aunque trato de disimularlo se sentía orgulloso de lo rápido que se les presento dicha oportunidad a sus hijos, aunque sabia que no podía ser de otra manera, Hinata era su heredera y Naruto... No pudo evitar evocar la imagen de su viejo amigo Minato.

Naruto estaba dormitando, pero podía sentir las suaves caricias que su hermana le prodigaba en su cabello, abrió los ojos y no reprimió una sonrisa al verla tan concentrada leyendo, esa muestra de afecto por parte de ella lo hacia ya por puro reflejo, pero eso lo alegraba pues era una prueba más de esa unión tan especial única entre ellos dos. Los ojos azules estudiaban con atención las delicadas facciones femeninas, el ojiazul conocía a la perfección cada detalle del rostro de su hermana, sin embargo, por alguna razón ese día le parecían mas exquisitas que nunca, sus ojos bajaron casi inconscientemente hacia los labios rosados y sin poder evitarlo recordó el incidente de la vez pasada, sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban casi de manera imperceptible al recordar la sensación de los cálidos labios de Hinata contra los suyos, se sintió avergonzado por pensar en ello, culpable era una expresión más aproximada, pero lo que le afligía es que no se sentía arrepentido en lo más mínimo por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Hinata vio interrumpida su lectura cuando sintió la mano de su hermano rozando su rostro, levanto la vista del libro y vio como Naruto acariciaba con delicadeza uno de los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro

–¿Te desperté Onii-chan?– Le pregunto sonriendo

–No estaba dormido– Le dijo, él vio la mirada de incredulidad en Hinata –Solo pensaba en lo que puede pasar mañana...

–¿Estas preocupado?

–¿Tu no?

–Sabes que si...

–Hina-chan...– Le dijo mientras se levantaba hasta quedar arrodillado con su rostro a la misma altura que el de ella

–¿Si?

–Kakashi-Sensei me ha dicho que muchos Gennin han perdido la vida en esa prueba

–Lo sé– Le respondió mientras cerraba el libro –Kurenai-Sensei me dijo lo mismo...

–Hina-chan... Yo... Quisiera pedirte... Bueno...– Desvió la mirada, simplemente se sintió incapaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos

–¿Qué pasa?– Ella coloco su mano suavemente en el hombro de su hermano animándolo a continuar

–Solo... Solo... Yo... Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado... Yo...

–¿Piensas que no soy capaz de superar el examen Chunnin?– No pudo evitar sonar molesta, el comentario de su hermano le había hecho sentir que él no confiaba en sus capacidades –Porque de no ser así estoy segura que mi Sensei no me habría postulado para presentarlo...

–¡No lo digo por eso!– La interrumpió, lo que menos quería es que ella malinterpretara su preocupación –¡Es solo que ahí estará ese sujeto de la arena!– Vio como por el rostro de Hinata cruzaba un destello de preocupación –Y bueno... Yo... Ese tipo es peligroso y... Bueno...– De nuevo desvió la mirada, sus mejillas habían comenzado a sonrojarse –Yo... Yo no soportaría que algo te pasara...– Termino con voz débil pero convincente

–Onii-chan...– Ella también se había sonrojado al entender la preocupación de Naruto, sabia perfectamente que su hermano siempre había intentado librarla de todo peligro, pero saberlo preocupado por ella era algo que siempre la hacia sentirse feliz –¡Gracias!– Le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba, Naruto se sonrojo aun más

–¡Pero Hina-chan...! ¡¿Qué...?!

–Tu también, prométeme que tendrás cuidado ¿Si?– Le dijo interrumpiéndolo –Porque yo tampoco soportaría que algo te pasara a ti...– El se quedo quieto procesando las palabras de su hermana, sin poder evitarlo se sintió extremadamente bien al saber que, como siempre, sus sentimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, así que termino por corresponder al abrazo, ambos hermanos permanecieron largo rato de esa manera hasta que consideraron que era tiempo de retirarse a descansar, después de todo, les esperaba una muy difícil prueba.

-------------------

Hinata se encontraba animada, el examen no tardaría en empezar y ella estaba tranquila, sabia que toda su tranquilidad se iría por la borda una vez que el examen Chunnin diera comienzo, pero mientras, trataba de no preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo

–¿Todo bien, Hinata?– Le pregunto Kiba mirándola de reojo

–Si, Kiba-Kun– Lo tranquilizo

–¿Y que tal tu, Shino?– Continuo el castaño

–Perfectamente– Fue la sencilla repuesta del tercero mientras abría una puerta.

En cuanto Hinata miro el atestado interior de la sala donde acababan de acceder sintió aflorar su nerviosismo, afortunadamente lo supo disimular bien, ella junto con sus compañeros entraron tranquilamente tratando de ignorar las mirada hostiles de todos los ninjas que se encontraban ahí reunidos

–¡Por aquí chicos!– Se escucho una voz femenina, los tres se volvieron y se encontraron con Ino que era seguida por Chouji y Shikamaru, cabe decir que ninguno de los dos chicos se veían muy alegres –¡¿Así que ustedes también esta aquí?!– Les dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír

–Así parece– Fue toda la respuesta de Kiba

–¡Hey, Hinata!– Ino se paro justo delante de ella –¿Sabes si Sasuke también...– Se corto bruscamente al mirar en dirección a la entrada, Hinata siguió la mirada de su amiga y vio con alegría como su hermano y sus compañeros entraba al lugar.

Naruto estaba algo molesto, al principio se sintió muy animado por la oportunidad de ascender a Chunnin, sin embargo los problemas habían empezado demasiado rápido. Para empezar se habían topado con un gran alboroto en la entrada, al acercarse vio con desagrado que se trataba de su primo y sus compañeros, Neji noto de inmediato la presencia del ojiazul pero prefirió ignorarlo, cosa que a Naruto no le extraño, siempre que se encontraban fuera de la mansión Hyuuga y si Hinata no estaba presente Neji ignoraba por completo a su primo, y ni hablar de llamarlo "Naruto-Sama" aunque al ojiazul simplemente le daba igual.

Pero la situación empeoro cuando un chico de enormes cejas y atuendo extravagante se lanzo sin ningún tapujo a la conquista de Sakura, por supuesto que esta lo rechazo inmediatamente, pero aun así Naruto se había sentido incomodo con esto. Y para rematar el extravagante sujeto había intentado desafiar a Sasuke, irritado, Naruto trato de ocuparse personalmente de la situación, pero se encontró con que el cejón era demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente para derrotarlo a él y a Sasuke juntos.

Eso ya era suficiente motivo como para estar algo malhumorado al momento de ingresar a la sala donde se realizaría la primera etapa del examen; no bien habían ingresado cuando alguien se dejo caer sobre Sasuke, Naruto se giro y pudo ver a Ino sobre el Uchiha y a Sakura gritándole por esto.

–¿Pero que crees que haces, Ino cerda?– Decía la pelirrosa visiblemente molesta –¡Deja de molestarlo!

–¡Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes, frentuda!– Le respondía la rubia. El Uchiha se veía bastante fastidiado por el comportamiento de las chicas, pero ellas simplemente parecían ignorar ese detalle

–¡Valla, esta si es una sorpresa!– Se escucho decir a alguien, Naruto y su equipo dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que llegaba y se encontraron con Kiba seguido por Hinata y Shino –Así que todos estamos aquí

–¡Hina-chan!– Exclamo animadamente el rubio mientras sentía que su buen humor regresaba –¡No esperaba que nos encontráramos tan pronto, pero me da gusto que sea así!

–Veo que estas muy animado, Onii-chan– Le respondió ella sonriente –¡Hola, Sakura-chan!– Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga, misma que le fue devuelta –¡Hola, Sasuke-Kun!– Este por fin se había logrado zafar del agarre de Ino

–Hola Hinata...– Le respondió con su frialdad habitual, aunque sin lugar a dudas eso era muchísimo más de lo que muchas chicas podían aspirar por parte del Uchiha.

Hinata diviso a alguien conocido de entre la multitud, su primo estaba ahí acompañado de los que seguramente eran sus compañeros de equipo, se separo un poco de sus amigos y se acerco a saludar

–Buenos días, Neji-niisan– Le dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia a modo de saludo –Mi padre me dijo que te vería aquí– Lo dijo mientras le sonreía

–Hinata-Sama– Neji le devolvió la reverencia y la sonrisa

–¿Así que tu eres la prima de Neji?– Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de su primo, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia una chica castaña que le sonreía detrás de Neji. Hinata le sonrió con dulzura

–_Así que es ella..._– Pensó Hinata mientras miraba atentamente las facciones de la chica y el recuerdo de algo acontecido hace algún tiempo se coló a su memoria

**Flash Back**

Hinata había llegado e la academia, ese día lo hizo sola pues su hermano se tuvo que quedar más tiempo debido a una travesura la cual le costo entrenar más tiempo con Iruka-Sensei. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para Naruto que sin lugar a dudas llegaría hambriento cuando noto que había alguien husmeando en el jardín, se acerco y de inmediato reconocía la figura de Neji, se sorprendió al ver que su primo miraba de manera dubitativa y algo nerviosa las flores que ahí se encontraban

–¡Hola Neji-niisan!– Le saludo de repente, provocando que este saltara del susto y la mirara algo sorprendido

–Hi... Hinata-Sama– Definitivamente estaba nervioso –N... No la oí llegar

–Si, ya me di cuenta– Le dijo divertida mientras se acercaba a él –¿Qué haces?

–No... Yo... No es nada importante... Es solo...

–Me da la impresión de que buscabas algo...– Le dijo curiosa, le divertía ver así de nervioso a su primo quien normalmente se mostraba tan sereno –Pareciera que estas buscando una flor en especial

–¡NO!– Le contesto casi gritando y con su rostro visiblemente sonrojado, seguramente eso de ruborizarse así era algo de familia

–¿De verdad? ¿Estoy equivocada?– Pregunto casi con inocencia, sabia que él cedería a ese tono y a esa mirada, después de todo, así era como Hanabi siempre terminaba convenciéndola a ella y a Naruto de cumplirle sus pequeños caprichos

–Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... Yo...– Si, estaba cediendo –Yo solo quería... Quería tener un detalle amable con alguien...

–Ya veo...– Un brillo triunfante se asomo en sus ojos perlados –Así que se trata de una chica

–Yo solo quisiera agradecerle... Es que... Bueno... Ella siempre es tan amable...– esta vez la mirada que le dirigió Hinata era de comprensión y ternura, le alegraba saber que su primo se interesaba en alguien, tal vez así dejaría de ser tan serio

–Entiendo– Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo a otro lugar de la mansión –Pero si lo que quieres es tener un lindo detalle con alguien temo que las flores de este jardín son demasiado comunes para eso

–Bueno... Yo...

–Si no te molesta, me gustaría ayudarte a elegir– Le dijo mirándolo de reojo sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de caminar; por toda respuesta Neji sonrió agradecido, esa amabilidad y esa dulzura era lo que lo hacían querer y respetar a Hinata más como una hermana que como su prima –Bien, aquí encontrarás lo que necesitas– Le dijo una vez que habían llegado a un sitio de la casa que era bien conocido por todos los del clan

–¡Pe... Pero Hinata-Sama!– Exclamo asombrado al ver que se encontraban en el jardín de Hinata –¡Este es el jardín de su madre!

–Así es, las flores que hay en este jardín son muy especiales, por no decir hermosas– Dijo con orgullo

–¡Pero no podría aceptar algo así!– Le dijo sin salir de su asombro –Este era el jardín de su madre... Es el jardín que usted siempre cuida con tanta devoción... No podría...

–No te preocupes Neji-niisan– Lo interrumpió –Yo quiero regalarte una de estas flores, y estoy segura de que mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo– La sonrisa en el rostro de su prima era serena pero no dejaba lugar a replicas

–¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-sama!– Le dijo bastante conmovido; vio como su prima se dirigía hacia un pequeño arbusto que contenía hermosas flores blancas, Hinata arranco una y se la entrego, Neji aspiro el aroma que esta desprendía, era una fragancia sutil pero exquisita

–Esta flor se llama gota de nieve­– Le dijo ella mientras miraba la flor con ternura –Se llama así porque solo florece en invierno, es muy difícil de encontrar, y en Konoha solo se encuentra en los territorios Hyuuga... ¡Estoy segura que le gustara mucho a esa persona!– Le dijo mientras le sonreía, Neji le devolvió la sonrisa, vio como su prima sacaba un hermoso pañuelo de fina seda de su bolsillo y envolvía la flor con él –¿Me darías la cinta que traes en el cabello, Niisan?– Extrañado por el pedido Neji dudo un poco, pero después hizo lo que su prima le pedía, una vez que se la entrego, Hinata uso esa cinta y su pañuelo para envolver la flor de una manera elegante dándole un hermoso aspecto –¡Listo!– Dijo entregándole la flor que ahora lucia majestuosa –Cualquier chica se sentiría halagada de recibir un detalle como este

–¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-Sama!– Le respondió tomando la flor que ella le daba mientras un brillo de afecto sincero se asomaba en sus ojos

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y desde ese día Hinata había sentido mucha curiosidad por conocer a la chica que le interesaba a su primo, así que al contemplar a su compañera de inmediato se dio cuenta que ella era la persona con la cual su primo había querido tener un hermoso detalle, y lo confirmo cuando vio la cinta de Neji que había utilizado para adornar la flor sujeta en la muñeca de la chica.

–Soy Hyuuga Hinata, mucho gusto– Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

–Yo soy Tenten, la compañera del gruñón de tu primo– Le respondió alegremente mientras también se inclinaba, a Hinata le pareció una chica bastante agradable

–¡¡¡Y yo soy el gran Rock Lee!!!– Dijo con entusiasmo el chico del extraño traje verde que se encontraba junto a su primo, lo dijo tan de repente que la hizo saltar de la impresión

–Mu... Mucho gusto...– Musito mientras trataba de reponerse de la sorpresa, repentinamente Rock Lee acerco su rostro al de Hinata, demasiado, técnicamente invadiendo su espacio personal, el chico la miraba de manera escrutadora, Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras sentía cierta incomodidad –¿Pa... Pasa algo?

–No, es solo que estoy impresionado de ver que aunque te pareces muchísimo al amargado de tu primo tienes un aspecto realmente adorable...– le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que sus dientes centellearan, el comentario provoco que el sonrojo de Hinata aumentara así que de inmediato bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa

–Mu... Muchas gracias... Creo...– Musito débilmente

–¡¡¡SIIII!!!– Dijo el chico de enormes cejas acercando su rostro aun más haciendo que ella retrocediera asustada –¡¡¡Es como yo decía!!! ¡¡¡Eres una niña adorable!!!– Repentinamente alguien sujeto a Lee de la parte de atrás del cuello de su ropa y tiro de él para separarlo de Hinata

–¿Quieres dejar de hacer tonterías?– Le dijo una molesta Tenten –¡La estas asustando!

–Pero yo...– Decía el chico tratando de explicarle

–Discúlpelo, Hinata-Sama– Decía su primo algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su compañero –Lee tiene el mal habito de entusiasmarse demasiado

–E... Esta bien, Neji-Niisan, yo entiendo...

–¿Lo ven?– Decía Lee quien aun era sujetado por Tenten –¡Es adorable! ¡Me encantaría tener una hermanita así!– repentinamente Lee fue separado de Tenten a una velocidad increíble, tanto ella como Lee y Hinata miraron sorprendidos a Neji quien en una fracción de segundo se había lanzado sobre Lee y ahora lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca evitando que siguiera hablando y de paso que siguiera respirando

–¡Tarado!– Le decía en voz baja para que ni Tenten ni Hinata lo escucharan –¡Nunca le digas algo así a Hinata-Sama! ¡Y menos delante de...!– Se vio interrumpido al sentir una ráfaga de intento de asesinato a sus espaldas –¡Muy tarde!– Decía Neji con fastidio mientras soltaba a Lee –¡Ya te escucho!

–¿De que habl...?– Intento preguntar Lee, pero se interrumpió al sentir el intento de asesinato, dirigió su mirada al sitio de donde provenía y vio al compañero de Sasuke con el que hace poco había tenido un breve altercado, sin embargo el aspecto del chico ahora no tenia nada que ver con el de hace rato, ahora de verdad intimidaba

A Naruto no le había agradado mucho que digamos Rock Lee, y no era para menos, de entrada había tratado de ligarse a Sakura-chan, después lo había hecho sentir inferior a Sasuke y para terminar le había dado una buena paliza, así que lo cierto era que tenia muchos motivos para sentir antipatía por él, sin embargo, su habilidad como peleador le hacia sentir cierta admiración. Pero después de escucharlo recalcar el parecido físico entre Hinata y Neji realmente le había hecho sentir rencor hacia el cejudo, sin mencionar el acercarse de manera inadecuada a Hinata y rematar con eso de "que le gustaría tener una hermanita así" sin dudas el enojo que sintió de ver a Lee tratando de conquistar a Sakura no tenia comparación con los celos que le provoco el verlo hacer sonrojar a su hermana, así que simplemente fue incapaz de seguirse controlando. Sin molestarse en disimular su disgusto Naruto fue hasta donde Hinata estaba hablando con su primo y sus compañeros y la tomo de la mano

–¡¡¡Ella ya tiene un hermano!!!– Le dijo fríamente a Lee mientras este era liberado del agarre en que Neji lo tenia sometido –¡¡¡Deja a mi Hina-Chan en paz!!!– Y sin más tomo de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo. Neji miro seriamente a sus primos mientras se alejaban, su padre siempre se había mostrado preocupado por la sobreprotección que Naruto le brindaba a su hermana, al principio a Neji le parecía que fuera normal, especialmente siendo mellizos, pero de un tiempo acá le había dado la razón a su padre, ese deseo de Naruto por evitar que cualquiera fuera más cercano a Hinata que él comenzaba a parecerle excesivo

–Y seguramente ese es tu primo– Le dijo Tenten mientras también veía a los chicos alejarse –Si, es el hermano gemelo de Hinata-Sama

–¿Gemelos?– Lee sonaba sorprendido –¡Pero si no se parecen en nada!– A Neji le alegro que Naruto ya se encontrara lo suficientemente retirado como para no escuchar el comentario de Rock Lee, sin duda que se le habría lanzado encima de haber oído lo que dijo –Realmente es muy celoso de su hermana ¿Verdad?

–Demasiado...– Neji no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

Ninguno de los allí presentes se percato de alguien que había estado mirando atentamente todo lo ocurrido. Los fríos ojos de Sabaku No Gaara se posaron en Naruto y después en Hinata. Sin lugar a dudas ese chico era una arma al igual que él, entonces... ¿Por qué su hermana no lo despreciaba como sus hermanos lo despreciaban a él? ¿Por qué ese sujeto se aferraba tanto a aquella chica? ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un lazo tan profundo entre ellos si ese sujeto era un demonio? No, algo estaba mal, simplemente las personas como ellos no podían ser amados ni tampoco podían amar a nadie, eso era algo que la vida le había enseñado de la forma más dura, así que ver a esos chicos... No, eso no debía ser así y le molestaba, le molestaba mucho

–_Definitivamente tengo que matarte_...– Pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata.

-----------------

Naruto caminaba distraídamente, a pesar de que esa tal Anko les había pintado la siguiente prueba realmente aterradora prefería entrar al Bosque de la Muerte que pasar de nuevo por un examen escrito y lleno de tensión psicológica como el de hacia unos momentos. Según les habían explicado, tendrían una muy difícil prueba de supervivencia, misma en la que muchos otros ninjas habían perdido la visa. Ahora, mientras leía la forma que le habían dado antes de empezar la siguiente etapa del examen comenzaba a preocuparle la posibilidad de perder la vida. Levanto la vista de la pagina y se encontró con Hinata quien estaba muy concentrada leyendo la misma forma debajo de un árbol, estaba sola, cosa que le dio gusto, a lo largo de todo el examen no habían tenido ni un momento de privacidad, y si se ponía a analizar cuidadosamente su situación, existía la posibilidad de que esa fuera la ultima oportunidad de poder hablar con ella. No le gustaba la idea, pero era posible que uno de ellos perdiera la vida en esa prueba, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginarse perder a su hermana, sin duda prefería ser él quien muriera que enfrentar la vida sin su querida Hina-chan a su lado

–¡Hola, Hina-chan!– Le hablo de repente, le causo gracia ver como ella saltaba de la sorpresa

–Ho... Hola Onii-chan– Le dijo sonriendo al ver que ya no estaba molesto por lo que había pasado con su primo y sus compañeros

–¿Cómo te sientes?– Le pregunto mientras se recargaba en el árbol junto a ella –Parece que la siguiente prueba será muy difícil

–S... Si.. Me siento algo preocupada– Admitió

–Yo también– Después de eso siguió un momento de incomodo silencio, no sabían por que pero el saberse solos de repente los hizo sentirse nerviosos, cosa que era absurda, habían estado en esa situación miles de veces a lo largo de su vida y les parecía de lo más normal ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

–O... Onii-chan– Fue Hinata quien rompió el silencio –Cumplirás tu promesa ¿Verdad?– Naruto la miro algo confundido –No dejaras que nada malo te pase ¿Cierto?– Naruto parpadeo sorprendido y después sonrió conmovido al entender la preocupación de Hinata

–No te preocupes, Hina-chan, sin importar que ocurra yo regresare a tu lado... Pero...– Repentinamente él se puso serio como nunca lo había hecho, miro fijamente a los ojos perlados de su hermana y le hablo con voz firme –Escucha Hina-chan, Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, se que eres muy fuerte y perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir, pero en este examen habrá muchas personas crueles que estarán dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de superar esta difícil prueba... _Como ese sujeto de la arena_– Esto ultimo lo pensó para si –Créeme que yo me siento capaz de superar cualquier clase de obstáculo, pero la única prueba que sin lugar a dudas acabaría conmigo es el tener que estar sin ti...

–Onii-chan...– Dijo Hinata en un susurro, lo que su hermano le había dicho le había llegado a lo mas profundo de su alma tocando su corazón, saber que él la quería de esa forma, esa era una razón más poderosa que cualquier otra para sobrevivir a lo que les esperaba.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, el conmovedor momento los había envuelto por completo, se miraron a los ojos, ella se perdió en el azul de la mirada de Naruto, un azul que superaba al mismo cielo, por su parte él se sumergió en esas orbes perladas que jamás le habían parecido tan hermosas como en ese momento; lentamente su mano se dirigió hacia uno de los azulados mechones que enmarcaban el rostro de su hermana, lo acaricio con tal delicadeza que ella cerro los ojos y se concentro en sentir la caricia, era extraño, sin lugar a dudas Naruto era la persona con quien más contacto había tenido a lo largo de su vida pero jamás lo había sentido tan intenso como en ese momento que el simple roce de sus manos en su cabello le hacían acelerar su respiración, abrió los ojos y observo de nuevo la mirada de el chico frente a ella, había algo diferente en él o tal vez era ella la que lo miraba diferente, lo que sea que fuera lo que le pasaba hacía que su corazón y su pulso se aceleraran por la cercanía de él.

Y a Naruto le ocurría lo mismo, el contacto con Hinata le provocaba una sensación similar a la electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin duda algo había cambiado en ellos, no sabia que, pero sabia que estaba mal, sin embargo, tal vez seria la ultima vez que se verían, así que ¿Para que darle vueltas al asunto? Ella lo miro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración algo agitada y podía percibir su aroma, el pulso del chico se acelero al mismo tiempo que una especie de calor se dejaba sentir en su pecho, la mano con la que acariciaba el cabello de Hinata se movió separándose de su rostro y la coloco en el árbol, a un lado de la cabeza de ella, mientras se inclinaba acortando así la distancia entre ellos sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual

–Na... Naru-chan...– Susurro ella, casi mareada por la cercanía del chico, en algún lugar de su conciencia una voz gritaba que aquello estaba mal, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien que Hinata decidió ignorarla, después de todo, tal vez jamás podría tener una oportunidad como esa

–Hina-chan...– Le respondió mientras sus ojos se posaban en los rosados labios de la chica los cuales estaban entreabiertos, el leve destello de cordura y razón que aun le quedaban se extinguió completamente al sentir como la temblorosa mano de Hinata se sujetaba delicadamente de su chamarra. No lo pensó más, o más bien no quiso pensar en nada mas, simplemente se inclino y de nuevo beso los prohibidos labios de Hinata.

No fue como la primer vez, no hubo rudeza por parte de él ni dudas por parte de ella, simplemente fue algo que ambos habían estado deseando hacer desde ese primer beso dado con malicia, habían intentado convencerse que había sido desagradable, monstruoso, que era una aberración, pero simplemente fue inútil, ese beso los había estado acosando en sus sueños y en sus más profundos deseos, no tenia caso negarlo.

Los labios masculinos presionaban con suavidad los femeninos, con delicadeza, su inexperiencia les obligaba a ir despacio, nuevamente él atrapo el labio inferior de ella mientras aspiraba su aroma, era embriagante, ella sintió que sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla, pensó que caería, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba y rápidamente le rodeo la cintura con un brazo mientras que el otro recorría con calma la espalda femenina, ella por su parte se aferró al pecho del chico; estaba mal pero ambos lo deseaban, estaba mal pero no se detendrían.

Finalmente se separaron, solo un poco, sus rostros seguían estando muy cerca y ninguno hizo amago de soltar al otro, de nuevo se miraron a los ojos, esta vez no habría palabras de reproche, disculpas o muestras de arrepentimiento, esta vez lo que había pasado fue algo que ambos querían

–Esto no es una despedida ¿Verdad?– Susurro ella

–No– Dijo él, estaban tan cerca que cada uno sentía la calidez del aliento del otro –Cuando termine el examen tendremos que hablar muy seriamente de esto

–De acuerdo– Fue todo lo que ella alcanzo a responder antes de que Naruto reclamara sus labios de nuevo, ya tendrían tiempo de analizar y recriminarse por eso durante los días que estarían separados en el Bosque de la Muerte.


	10. Chapter 10 Temores

¡Una súper disculpa a todos! Realmente lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero el problema es que mi computadora sufrió una descompostura aun más severa que la vez anterior y esta vez si fue necesario reiniciarla, con eso se me perdieron muchas imágenes, fotos, canciones... Y el fanfic, pero ya estoy en proceso de recuperar todo lo que se pueda, mientras aquí esta por fin el capitulo que sigue y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y también quisiera agradecerles por su paciencia, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Y por cierto ¡Espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y que este 2009 lo hayan empezado de la mejor manera! Les deseo a todos que cumplan sus deseos y que alcancen sus metas CAPITULO 10

**Temores.**

Lo cierto es que Naruto no había tenido tiempo de recriminarse por lo ocurrido con su hermana, sobrevivir en el Bosque de la Muerte no era tan terrible como se los había intentado hacer creer Anko... Era mucho peor.

Apenas había empezado la prueba cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de ninjas, lograron salir adelante a duras penas, pero después un terrible ataque lo separo de su equipo; cuando trataba de reencontrarse con sus compañeros fue atacado por una serpiente gigante y devorado por ella, por un instante casi se dio por vencido, pero el recuerdo de su familia, su inconclusa rivalidad con Sasuke y la indefinida situación con Hinata lo obligaron a librar la situación. Finalmente localizo a Sasuke y a Sakura, quienes estaban siendo atacados por un extraño ninja de la hierba; Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lo que les había pasado a sus amigos, pero debió ser muy grave para que su amigo decidera entregar tranquilamente su pergamino, esto indigno al Hyuuga, había crecido al lado de Sasuke y jamás lo creyó capaz de semejante acto de cobardía; furioso por el proceder de su compañero, Naruto se lanzo al ataque de ese extraño ninja.

En ese punto era cuando todo se le hacia confuso, recordó percibir algo extraño en ese sujeto, y después al saber a sus compañeros tan lastimados a causa de ese tipo se enfureció como hace mucho no lo hacia, recordó sentir como la furia lo dominaba y algo quemándole el interior, su vista se nublo y un creciente deseo de sangre le inundaba los sentidos, logro hacer retroceder a ese extraño ninja, pero en algún momento de la pelea había logrado sujetarlo de la garganta e inmovilizarlo, eso solo aumento la furia de Naruto, se sacudía con violencia intentando liberarse de su agresor, el cual lo miraba con fijeza, como si pudiera ver a través de él, y Naruto creyó que realmente podía al escuchar lo que este le dijo

–Así que tu eres el zorro de las nueve colas...– La sonrisa de aquel sujeto se acrecentó al notar la sorpresa del chico –¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? Sé mucho de ti, Naruto, más de lo que tu mismo sabes...

–¡Me importa poco lo que crees que sepas!– Puso más énfasis en su intento por liberarse –¡En cuanto me suelte voy a destrozarte!– Se enfureció más al escuchar reír a ese sujeto

–No cabe duda de que eres su hijo... eres su vivo retrato– Hecho una sonora carcajada al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara del chico –Reconozco que el clan Hyuuga a hecho un gran trabajo criándote...

–¿A... A que te refieres?– El comentario le pareció extraño y la mirada de ese sujeto lo preocupaba. Sin embargo, el ninja de la hierba no se molesto en contestar, simplemente levanto la sudadera y camisa de Naruto dejando descubierto su estomago, lo ultimo que el ojiazul recordaba era la mano de ese siniestro ninja despidiendo un aterrador Chakra mismo que le impacto sobre el sello que mantenía aprisionado al Kyuubi en él, sintió un dolor agudo y como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban para finalmente caer en la inconciencia.

---------------

Hinata había crecido con un concepto del miedo que se había forjado debido a su timidez e inseguridad, esas eran facetas de su personalidad que le estorbaban pero que no podía eliminar, a menudo Neji se lo reprochaba y siempre le decía que era debido a su apego a su hermano y que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a depender de Naruto, ella sabia que en parte tenia razón, y aunque se esforzaba no podía evitar ser como era, aun así, había aprendido a salir adelante a pesar de sus miedos... Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Hinata Hyuuga esta convencida de que no había conocido el verdadero miedo hasta ese momento en que sus ojos contemplaron la crueldad de Sabaku No Gaara.

Ella y su equipo lo había hecho bastante bien, su Byakugan combinado con el olfato de Kiba y los insectos de Shino les habían ayudado a esquivar a todos los enemigos hasta asegurarse un blanco fácil, habían conseguido los dos pergaminos mucho antes de lo que ellos mismos habían pensado y podían dirigirse con calma a la torre que les habían indicado al iniciar el examen, sin embargo, cuando ya estaban en camino, detectaron una presencia y Kiba quiso ir a husmear, argumentando que no estaba mal eliminar un poco más de competencia, era evidente que el amante de los perros pensaba que se encontrarían con un equipo débil. Nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Afortunadamente habían tenido la prudencia de acercarse sigilosamente, observaron a los equipos que estaban "combatiendo", Hinata se llevo una muy poco grata sorpresa al reconocer a los ninjas de la arena con quienes había tenido un desagradable percance. No sabia si se le podía llamar "combate" a lo que ahí se llevaba a cabo, los ninjas de la arena permanecían inmóviles mostrando sus ya conocidas sonrisas arrogantes y por lo que parecía se lo estaban dejando todo al pelirrojo quien no parecía ni minimamente preocupado por eso; pero pronto comprendió el porque de esa actitud, después de ver como los ninjas rivales dejaban caer sus mejores ataques sobre el pelirrojo y como la arena parecía cobrar vida propia para proteger a ese chico, Hinata comenzó a experimentar un miedo desconocido para ella, el cual aumento al ver como el pelirrojo utilizaba la arena para destrozar sin ningún miramiento a sus rivales.

Aterrorizada, Hinata miro la arena envolver uno por uno de los contendientes de Gaara, ella se llevo una mano a la boca y presiono con fuerza intentando ahogar la exclamación de terror que pugnaba por escapar, estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver la arena cerrarse sobre los ninjas indefensos y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de pánico al ver caer la sangre mezclada con la arena, sus compañeros parecieron no notar el estado de creciente pánico de la Hyuuga, pero afortunadamente optaron por una retirada silenciosa, sin embargo, por un instante les pareció que el pelirrojo se había percatado de su presencia pues se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban ocultos. Hinata dejo de respirar y podría jurar que su corazón dejo de latir por unos instantes al pensar que el ninja de la arena los había descubierto, por fortuna no fue así, sin embargo eso no la tranquilizo, no pudo sentirse tranquila ni siquiera cuando el equipo de la arena se hubo marchado y ella y sus compañeros retomaron su camino hacia la torre, mismo que ella realizo en completo silencio pues un pensamiento la estaba atormentando. Ese era Sabaku No Gaara, el chico que la había amenazado de muerte.

Sarutobi miraba fijamente un punto en el monumento a los Hokages, desde que supo que el examen Chunnin havia comenzado una extraña sensación de angustia se había dejado sentir en su pecho, estaba seguro que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Justo en ese momento un golpe en su puerta lo obligo a regresar a la realidad

–Adelante– Respondió, la puerta se abrió y Hatake Kakashi apareció detrás de ella –¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kakashi?– Le pregunto algo sorprendido

–Hokage-Sama– Le respondía el Jounnin respetuosamente –E venido porque me gustaría discutir un asunto muy delicado con usted

–¿Qué asunto?– En la mente del anciano una alarma de alerta comenzaba a encenderse

–Es sobre la misión de el equipo 7 en el país de la ola

–Creí que ese asunto estaba concluido, ya leí el reporte...

–Temo que no esta al tanto de todos los detalles, señor– Comento tanteando el terreno

–¿A que te refieres?– La alarma comenzó a sonar con más insistencia

–A que hubo un par de detalles en esa misión que preferí omitir en el reporte...

–¿Detalles? ¿Qué tipo de detalles?

–Detalles que pondrían en evidencia la "condición" de Naruto Hyuuga...

–Si mal no recuerdo me hablaste de eso en cuanto regresaron de esa misión– Sarutobi se dio cuenta que Kakashi comenzaba a caminar en un terreno peligroso –Un destello del poder del Zorro se libero y...

–Recuerdo lo que hablamos señor, pero temo que no le conté todo lo que ocurrió...– Había llegado el momento de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto –Ese día, cuando Naruto libero un poco del poder del Zorro este tuvo un curioso efecto en el chico

–¿Además de hacerlo alarmantemente poderoso?

–Si, Naruto no solo sufrió cambios en su flujo de Chakra, si no que también tuvo algunos cambios físicos

–Eso no debería parecerte del todo anormal teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que un hay demonio encerrado en su interior

–Estoy conciente, y a decir verdad los cambios que sufrió no fueron tan notables en un principio, además de el aumento tremendo de Chakra, sus ojos cambiaron de color y sus facciones se tornaron visiblemente agresivas además de que su cabello se alboroto... Más de lo que normalmente lo hace

–Sigo si entender donde esta la gravedad del asunto

–Hubo un cambio más, Hokage-Sama... Hubo un momento en que el cabello de Naruto cambio de color de una manera brusca– Kakashi no pudo notarlo, pero al escucharlo decir eso un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del anciano –Su cabello se torno completamente rubio, señor– El semblante del anciano no se altero en lo más mínimo, pero Kakashi no se había convertido en uno de los mejores ninjas de la villa por nada, estaba seguro de haber escuchado como la respiración de Sarutobi se había detenido un breve segundo, eso le indico que sus sospechas probablemente no eran del todo infundadas  
–Ya veo– El Hokage guardo silencio por un par de minutos que a ambos hombres les parecieron muy largos, el anciano parecía estar concentrado en algo, finalmente rompió el silencio –¿Qué te hace pensar que es un detalle inusual? Al contrario, yo diría que ese tipo de cambios es de lo más normal cuando el poder que esta encerrado en su interior se libera...  
–Yo también lo pensé así hasta que me percate de algo, con el cabello de ese color Naruto se parece mucho a alguien– Al ver que el Hokage guardaba silencio continuo –Naruto era la viva imagen del cuarto Hokage...

–Hmp...– Repentinamente el aspecto de Sarutobi ya no lucia tan sereno, de hecho, para el gusto de Kakashi le pareció que de repente lucia más viejo que hacía unos momentos –¿Te das cuanta de que lo que dices suena como una autentica locura?

–Si, y créame que medite mucho al respecto antes de atreverme a discutirlo con usted, sin embargo, solo por saber si estaba en lo cierto comencé a investigar un poco sobre los Hyuuga, descubrí que ciertamente, a lo largo de la historia de ese clan se han dado muy contados casos de miembros que han carecido de la línea de sangre característica de ellos, el Byakugan

–Como Naruto...

–Excepto que a pesar de que no poseían el Byakugan sus ojos eran iguales a todos los integrantes del clan Hyuuga, Naruto es el único en la historia de esa familia en ser la excepción...  
–¿A dónde quieres llegar, Kakashi?

–Investigando sobre esto llego a mi una información bastante curiosa, sobre una técnica que permitía cambiar el aspecto físico de alguien permanentemente– Sarutobi guardo silencio, sabia que ya no habría remedio –Aunque dicha técnica se puede anular ante un poder mayor que el utilizado para realizarla...

–Aun no entiendo el punto

–El punto es, Hokage-Sama, que Naruto no tiene ningún parecido a los miembros del clan Hyuuga, salvo por el color de su cabello, pero resulta que cabe la posibilidad de que eso sea un engaño... Hiashi Hyuuga es bastante poderosos, pero un Jutsu impuesto por él podría ser superado por el poder de algo así como un demonio de 9 colas...

–Seria mejor que no continuaras

–Además, Naruto, para ser el hermano gemelo de la heredera del clan Hyuuga no tienen el más mínimo parecido... Su primo Neji pasaría más como su hermano que el propio Naruto...  
–Suficiente...  
–Así que solo encuentro una solución posible: Naruto no es un Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga no es su padre...

–¡¡¡Basta!!!  
–¡¡¡Naruto es el hijo de mi maestro, el cuarto Hokage!!!

–¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!– Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, Sarutobi se sintió muy cansado en ese momento, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo cierto es que nunca debió subestimar a un ninja de la talla de Kakashi, debió imaginar que a él en particular no le seria difícil dar con la verdad

–¿Por qué no me lo dijo?– El dolor de sentirse engañado estaba impregnado en las palabras del Jounnin

–El ultimo deseo de Minato fue que su hijo quedara al cuidado de Hiashi Hyuuga y que nadie se enterara de su condición

–¡Pero él era mi maestro!– Decía exaltado –¡Yo debí saberlo desde el principio!

–Sé que era tu maestro, es por esa razón que puse a Naruto bajo tu cuidado...– Kakashi guardo silencio un instante, parecía estar reflexionando algo

–¿Por qué Hiashi Hyuuga?

–Esa fue decisión de Minato, la única razón que se me ocurre para justificarlo es que él era el mejor amigo de Minato

–¿En algún momento Naruto sabrá la verdad?

–El ultimo deseo de Minato fue que Naruto fuera protegido de todas las posibles represalias que conlleva el ser un Jinchuriki...

–¿Realmente cree que Naruto pasara toda su vida sin saber la verdad?  
–No tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta...– Se interrumpió al sentir la presencia de alguien, miro de reojo y supo que Kakashi también se había dado cuenta –¿Qué ocurre?– Un anbu se materializo entre una cortina de humo

–¡Hokage-Sama! ¡Anko-san me envió a informarle que Orochimaru esta aquí!– En ese momento, para Sarutobi, el echo de que Kakashi haya descubierto la verdad ya no le pareció tan importante.

Naruto se había despertado al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, cuando pudo enfocar la vista se dio cuanta de que Chouji fue quien se lo propino; reacciono molesto, pero antes de hacer nada recordó lo ocurrido, el extraño ninja de la niebla atacando a sus compañeros, él mismo siendo capturado y después oscuridad y silencio, se levanto de golpe y miro para su sorpresa que el ninja había desaparecido y que el equipo 9 y el de su primo estaban ahí y que no había rastro del ninja de la hierba, de inmediato se enfoco en sus compañeros, Sakura estaba arrodillada al lado de Sasuke quien lucia demasiado agitado, sin mencionar que el lugar lucia como si un ataque aéreo acabara de acontecer. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza cuando se percato de algo: ¡El cabello de Sakura lucia muy diferente!

–¡Sakura, tu cabello!– Le dijo mientras corría hacia sus compañeros, la pelirrosa sonrió algo incomoda mientras tocaba las disparejas hebras de su cabello

–¿Esto? Solo quería cambiar un poco mi imagen– Dijo en un intento de ser graciosa, luego levanto la vista a Naruto, más concretamente hacia su cabello y lo miro como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia –Y creo que no fui la única

–¿A que te refieres?– Comento el ojiazul quien entonces se percato de que todos los allí presentes lo miraba de igual manera –¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Tu cabello– Dijo Shikamaru, Naruto levanto los ojos en un torpe intento de ver a lo que se referían, pero no le sirvió de nada

–¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?– Decía mientras se revolvía inquieto tratando de ver a que se referían sus compañeros

–¡¡Aasshh!!– Exclamo exasperada Ino mientras se acercaba a Naruto y sin la menor delicadeza le arrancaba algunos cabellos de la cabeza provocándole un gran dolor

–¡¡¡Ouch!!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–¡Esto es lo que tiene tu cabello, idiota!– Exclamo la chica mientras le entregaba el diminuto mechón de cabello que acababa de arrancarle, Naruto lo examino un momento y después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

–¡Pero... Pero... Esto es...!– Los cabellos que sostenía en su mano eran rubios, tanto que destellaban como oro recién pulido a la luz del sol –¡¿Este es mi cabello?!

–Nunca vi nada así, fue extraño– Retomo la palabra Sakura –Cuando peleabas con ese sujeto y te sujeto del cuello, tu te enfureciste y de repente tu cabello cambio de color, se torno completamente rubio...

–Y cuando ese ninja te hizo algo para dejarte inconsciente, tu cabello regreso a la normalidad– Le dijo Sasuke hablando por fin –Pero un mechón aun permanece de ese color...– Sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, Naruto saco un kunai de su estuche y lo utilizo su brillante y pulida superficie a modo de espejo, no podía mirarse muy bien, pero aun así el mechón de cabello rubio resaltaba tanto que se podía apreciar fácilmente –Nunca había visto que te ocurriera algo así ¿Cómo lo hiciste?– Quiso saber el Uchiha  
–No tengo idea– Respondió el ojiazul quien aun no salía de su asombro –No sabia que mi cabello podía hacer eso– A Naruto le dio la impresión de que se veía muy raro, se pregunto si le gustaría el cambio a Hinata o ella lo encontraría extraño –_Me pregunto si mi cabello se quedara así para siempre..._

–Pues parece que si...– Dijo en voz baja para si mismo mientras contemplaba su imagen en el reflejo del agua de un rió donde él y Sakura habían obtenido algunos peces para desayunar –Aaahh!!– Exclamo con fastidio mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, Sakura se encontraba cocinando los pescados mientras que Sasuke exploraba el perímetro asegurándose de que no fueran a ser emboscados, la situación no les pintaba muy bien, ya solo tenían poco mas de un día para conseguir el otro pergamino y pasar la prueba –¿Qué dirá Hina-chan cuando me vea?– Dijo mientras acariciaba el rubio mechón que contrastaba bastante con el resto de su cabello castaño haciéndolo resaltar aun más –Hina-chan...– Lo dijo en un susurro, lo cierto es que casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en su hermana, lo cual le tranquilizaba un poco pues cada de que pensaba en Hinata recordaba su ultimo encuentro en el cual se habían besado de una manera que estaba totalmente prohibida para dos hermanos. Al recodarlo Naruto se llevo los dedos a la boca mientras cerraba los ojos, recordaba tan vividamente ese beso que casi podía sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Hinata contra los suyos. Se pregunto como se encontraría su hermana ¿Su equipo habría logrado superar la prueba? ¿Habría salido lastimada? ¿El imbecil del Inuzuka habría intentado besarla? Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir molesto, más le valía al cara de perro no intentar nada con su pequeña hermanita. Sacudió la cabeza, sabia que no debía pensar así, era normal que como hermano se preocupara con quien podría salir Hinata, pero cundo tienes el acuciante deseo de ser el único y exclusivo dueño de los pensamientos de tu hermana... de su sonrisa... de sus labios... ¡Definitivamente algo estaba mal! –_Esto es enfermizo..._– Se reprocho mentalmente, justo en ese momento un rápido recuerdo de la pelea con el ninja de la hierba se coló a su memoria –"No cabe duda de que eres su hijo... Eres su vivo retrato... Reconozco que el clan Hyuuga a hecho un gran trabajo criándote..."– –_¿De que estaba hablando ese sujeto? Cualquiera con ojos en la cara puede ver que no me parezco casi en nada a mi padre..._– Trato de no darle importancia a las palabras dichas por un sujeto tan ruin, sin embargo una pequeña inquietud había comenzado a echar raíces en el corazón de Naruto Hyuuga.

Cuando Naruto y su equipo por fin llegaron a la torre que era el punto de encuentro para finalizar la segunda etapa del examen Chunnin, el ojiazul sintió que su energía se renovaba ¡Lo habían conseguido! Después de recibir las felicitaciones de Iruka Sensei el equipo 8 fue a reunirse con el resto de los afortunados que habían conseguido superar esa difícil prueba, Naruto experimento la mas pura sensación de alivio mezclado con alegría al ver que su hermana estaba a salvo, sin embargo, los mellizos Hyuuga no tuvieron oportunidad de intercambiar palabras y muestras de jubilo por reencontrarse, teniendo que conformarse con intercambiar sonrisas y pequeños gestos de gusto a la distancia, pues casi de inmediato fueron reagrupados para iniciar la siguiente etapa del examen, la cual sin tener ninguna consideración por el agotamiento de algunos ninjas, consistía en un combate uno contra uno.

Naruto contemplo asombrado los combates, pudo observar que algo extraño pasaba con Sasuke, su manera de pelear era diferente de lo habitual, eso sumado con la expresión de extrema angustia en el rostro de Sakura le indicaba que había ocurrido algo con el Uchiha, algo que Naruto ignoraba. Afortunadamente Sasuke venció sin gran problema a su oponente, pero su estado de extremo agotamiento obligo a Kakashi-Sensei a sacarlo de hi, después, cuando fue le turno de Sakura de enfrentarse con Ino, el doble K. O. Fue algo que nadie esperaba. Los combates se daban de manera extraña, pero bastante impresionante, Naruto debía reconocer que el equipo de la arena realmente era de cuidado, la chica y el tipo de cara pintada habían acabado con sus oponentes sin sudar siquiera, pero Naruto sospechaba que estaban muy lejos de mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades, especialmente el pelirrojo que se limitaba a ver con inexpresivo rostro el desarrollo de los combates, finalmente llego el turno de Naruto, si tenia que ser sincero, el ojiazul se sentía bastante satisfecho del oponente que le había tocado, finalmente podría darle un escarmiento al cara de perro por tratar de ligarse a su hermana sin que nadie lo acusara de ser muy posesivo, después de todo, la suerte lo había decidido así.

–Vaya, así que me toco pelear con el primogénito de la familia Hyuuga– Dijo Kiba en tono sarcástico una vez que él y Naruto se encontraban frente a frente en la plataforma de combates –Supongo que debo sentirme honrado ¿No?

–No, más bien deberías sentirte molesto de la suerte que te toco– Le respondió con una sonrisa desdeñosa –Pero descuida, será rápido, no quiero que Hina-chan se enoje conmigo por destrozar a uno de sus compañeros

–Que curioso– Le respondió mientras tomaba posición de ataque –Justo estaba pensando en que debía dejarte con vida para que ella no se moleste conmigo... No quiero arruinar mis progresos con ella...– Agrego para provocarlo

–¿Qué progresos?– Dijo molesto, la provocación había surtido efecto –Mi hermana no siente ningún interés por ti mas allá que el de un simple compañero

–Eso crees tu, pero es normal, últimamente ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos– Le divertía ver que su oponente iba perdiendo el control –Ella esta más tiempo conmigo

–¡No lo hace por gusto!– Le dijo lanzándose sobre él intentando asestar un golpe, mismo que Kiba esquivo saltando hacia arriba –¡Ella nunca se interesaría por alguien como tu!

–¿Ha? ¿No?– Aterrizo a espaldas del ojiazul y trato de golpearlo, pero este logro evadirlo –¿Y acaso te diría si se interesara por alguien? Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que la sobreproteges, no lo creo

–¡Es mi hermana menor! ¡Mi deber es protegerla!– Nuevamente trato de golpearlo, pero de nuevo no pudo asestar el golpe. Tenia que admitir que Kiba era bastante rápido

–¿Protegerla de que? Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se interese en alguien y ese supuesto deber de protegerla recaerá en las manos de la persona que Hinata elija

–Tal vez... Pero hasta que ese momento llegue...– Era cierto que la velocidad de Kiba era para sorprenderse, pero la de Naruto tampoco era para ignorarse, especialmente cuando estaba motivado por la furia que le provocaba saber que alguien estaba tratando de robar su más valioso tesoro, se movió tan inesperadamente rápido que Kiba no alcanzo a reaccionar y cuando ubicó a Naruto este estaba justo a su lado, de tal modo que este pudo completar la frase al oído de Kiba –...Hinata me pertenece solo a mi...– Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de para en par por la sorpresa ¿Qué significaba esa afirmación? No pudo cavilar al respecto, pues un golpe finalmente acertado por parte de Naruto lo mando a volar a la mitad de la plataforma.

Hinata miraba el desarrollo de la pelea en silencio, si bien le hubiera gustado que su amigo ganara, la suerte lo había puesto como oponente de su hermano, ella no habría dudado ni un segundo en apoyar a Naruto, pero eso habría sido muy cruel para Kiba, tampoco podría apoyar a su compañero, en primera porque eso enfadaría a su hermano y en segunda porque habría sido muy falso de su parte apoyar a Kiba cuando lo cierto era que quería que Naruto ganara el combate. Podía ver que Naruto y Kiba hablaban, pero no se alcanzaba a escuchar de que, lo que quiera que fuera parecía haber alterado a su hermano, solo esperaba que su enojo no lo hiciera perder la prudencia en el combate.

Hubo un momento en que todos pensaron que Naruto no lo lograría, si bien era el primogénito de una de las más poderosas familias de Konoha, era bien sabido que carecía de la línea sucesora de la misma, así que su estilo de pelea no era tan espectacular como normalmente seria en un Hyuuga, y aunque a su manera Naruto era un rival a quien no convenía provocar, Kiba Inuzuka también era un contendiente peligroso, finalmente la suerte y la inquebrantable voluntad del ojiazul le dieron la victoria. Naruto observo que Hinata guardaba silencio, pero sabia que era por respeto a su compañero, Naruto no dudo ni por un instante que ella estaba más que feliz con su victoria.

Naruto se dirigía a reunirse con su Sensei y su compañera cuando se percato de que alguien lo estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras, levanto la mirada y se encontró con el ruborizado rostro de su hermana, la sensación que experimento lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, estaba ante su hermana como incontables veces había estado en el pasado, pero nunca había sentido su pulso alterarse y los latidos de su corazón acelerarse como en ese momento, la sola presencia de su hermana lo ponía nervioso  
–Etooo... Yo...– Ella tenia las mejillas ruborizadas y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, Naruto la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que él, eso de algún manera lo alegraba –Fu... Fue un gran combate... Onii-chan... Yo...– Jugueteaba con algo en sus manos

–Si... Bueno... Di... Dime, Hina-chan... ¿Te molesta que haya derrotado a Kiba?– Le pregunto mientras con una de sus manos se alborotaba el cabello de la nuca y miraba hacia otra dirección, la respuesta de su hermana decidiría su estado de animo los próximos días  
–N... No!!!– Se apresuro a responder levantando el rostro para verlo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho bajo la mirada de nuevo –Bueno... Yo... No es que quisiera que Kiba perdiera... Yo... Él...– Naruto la contemplo sintiendo que le estrujaban el corazón –Es mi compañero... Sé que no esta bien... Pero... Yo quería que tu ganaras...– Una tímida sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras lo miraba encontrándose finalmente con sus ojos azules –Me da gusto que tu hayas ganado

–Gracias, Hina-chan– Le respondió sonriéndole también, no sabia si se sentía feliz por su victoria o por saber que ella lo prefería por encima de Kiba

–Toma– Le dijo mientras le entregaba el objeto con el que sus manos habían estado jugueteando, Naruto reconoció el pequeño recipiente –Para tus heridas

–Gracias– Le dijo emocionado, su madre solía preparar ese tipo de ungüentos curativos bastante efectivos, lo recordaba porque cuando era niño y se lastimaba durante alguna de sus travesuras, lo cual era bastante seguido, su madre los utilizaba para curarlo, ahora que su madre ya no estaba, solo Hinata tenia los conocimientos y el talento necesario para elaborarlas. Hinata le sonrió nuevamente y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia se retiro para alcanzar a su compañero de equipo y darle a él también un poco de ungüento, cosa que no le acabo de agradar a su hermano –_¡Pero vino conmigo primero!_– Se dijo para tranquilizarse, no quería empezar a enfadarse de nuevo.

Neji miro a la distancia la escena donde Hinata entregaba algo a Naruto, para cualquiera no habría sido nada más que un amable gesto entre hermanos, pero para él, el genio Hyuuga especializado en leer hasta el mas ínfimo gesto de las personas no había sido así, el sonrojo y nerviosismo entre los mellizos se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual, y había algo que no acababa de gustarle –_Tal ves ellos deberían tener algo de más espacio_– Pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en las sonrojadas mejillas de su prima –_No es muy sano ser tan apegado a un familiar_– Definitivamente la desconfianza de su padre hacia el trato de los mellizos no era infundada, una extraña sensación en su pecho le decía que esa cercanía les acarrearía problemas y dolor a los gemelos, si bien Neji no sentía aprecio hacia Naruto, su prima era una historia bien diferente, el sentía un profundo afecto por Hinata que nada tenia que ver con el hecho de ser su guardián, desde que se conocieron ella lo trato como un igual, sin darle importancia a las diferencias entre Souke y Bouke, y siempre había sido así, Hinata era alguien dulce y amable por naturaleza, jamás permitiría que ocurriera algo que la hiciera sufrir –_No perdonare a nadie que intente lastimar a Hinata-sama_– Pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en Naruto quien se había reunido con sus compañeros.

Hinata subía las escaleras de regreso al lugar donde se llevaban a cabo los combates, las palabras de Kiba aun le rondaban en la cabeza, su amigo le había dicho que si seenfrentaba a un oponente demasiado difícil debía rendirse, ella no tenia miedo de enfrentarse a su primo, más bien era lo contrario, Neji había sido su compañero de entrenamiento toda su vida, pero sabia que nunca había peleado en serio, así que la perspectiva de medirse realmente ante su primo le entusiasmaba, pero había otra posibilidad, a su mente vino la masacre que había presenciado en el Bosque de la Muerte, sacudió la cabeza, la sola idea le provocaba escalofrío.

Después de intercambiar algunas rudas palabras con sus compañeros a modo de felicitación por salir victorioso en su combate, Naruto sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, recorrió el lugar con la vista y se encontró con que era Neji, ambos primos se desafiaron silenciosamente con la mirada, Naruto sabia que Neji no era ningún estúpido, si existía alguien en todo el clan Hyuuga que podría percibir el extraño y antinatural cambio que estaba sufriendo las relación entre él y Hinata, ese era Neji. La posibilidad era preocupante, Naruto sabia que lo que sea que provocaba ese cambio en su trato con Hinata, estaba mal, pero un así, no estaba dispuesto permitir que alguien interviniera, al menos no hasta definir que era lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente hubo dos cosas que rompieron la tensa mirada entre los dos primos, uno fue le llegada de Hinata al lugar y el otro fue el sonido del tablero electrónico que decidía el orden de los combates, mismo que estaba a punto de anunciar el siguiente.

Cuando los nombres aparecieron en la pantalla tanto Naruto como Hinata sintieron que la tierra se habría bajo sus pies y que su alma amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo.

En el tablero se leía claramente: **Hyuuga Hinata vs. Sabaku No Gaara**


	11. Chapter 11 Panico

CAPITULO 11

**Pánico**

Hinata había estado experimentando muchas y muy variadas emociones durante el examen Chunnin, muchas de estas emociones eran nuevas, o tal vez mucho más intensas que las que había experimentado a lo largo de su joven vida, sintió nerviosismo al iniciar el examen debido a que no estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo, experimento una emoción sin precedentes seguida de una tremenda culpa y rematada con angustia al haber cometido el mismo error de besar a su hermano, aun así, no experimento arrepentimiento alguno, después había sentido el terror en su más pura expresión al presenciar la frialdad de Gaara al poner fin a la vida de otro ser humano como sin nada, experimentó el más grande alivio al ver al equipo de su hermano pasar por las puertas de la torre del bosque de la Muerte demostrando así que había superado la prueba y también sintió una enorme curiosidad al ver un mechón rubio en el cabello de su hermano, también sintió algo de frustración al saber que tendría que esperar algo de tiempo para poder preguntar sobre eso.

Y ahora, al ver su nombre junto con el del más joven integrante del grupo de la arena en el tablero de combates, Hinata sentía verdadero pánico.

Por un momento permaneció inmóvil mirado fijamente el tablero, como si esperara ver que se trataba de un error, pero no era así, la suerte había querido ponerla frente a Gaara. Después dirigió su estupefacta mirada al pelirrojo, quien parecía estar sonriendo, cosa que solo lo hacia ver mas temible, repentinamente una ola de arena envolvió al chico haciéndolo desaparecer y reaparecer en medio de la plataforma de combates, Gaara levanto la mirada y la fijo en ella, no dijo nada, pero Hinata podía leer la muda advertencia que él le lanzaba con la mirada: "Te matare"

–Hyuuga Hinata, por favor baja a la plataforma– Se escucho la voz del censor sacándola del estado de shock en que se había sumido, Hinata pestañeo y recordó donde estaba y para que estaba, ella había ido a convertirse en Chunnin, y aunque en ese momento lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo, no lo haría, porque ella era Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga y hermana de Naruto Hyuuga, no deshonraría el nombre de su padre y su hermano huyendo como una cobarde. Aun muriéndose de miedo, Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sabaku no Gaara la esperaba.

Naruto pensó que era un broma de mal gusto, no era posible que Hinata tuviera que enfrentarse al sujeto que la había amenazado de muerte ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, cuando vio como su hermana se dirigía hacia la plataforma donde el pelirrojo aguardaba supo que no era ninguna broma, Hinata tenia que pelear con Gaara. Sintió deseos de gritarle que se detuviera, que renunciara, que no peleara, pero sabia que no podía, su padre jamás le perdonaría que no enfrentara ese obstáculo, tal vez hace algunos años, cuando su madre aun vivía, él habría comprendido, pero no su padre de ahora, el cual se había vuelto excesivamente estricto y cada vez más frío. Hinata no podría soportar los reproches y el peso de la deshonra que un comportamiento cobarde acarrearía. Así que Naruto no tuvo otra alternativa que ver como su hermana llegaba hasta la plataforma y se paraba justo delante del ninja de la arena.

A Neji no le había gustado ni un poco el oponente que le había tocado a Hinata, a decir verdad, después de ver la forma en que Temari se había excedido en su combate con Tenten tenia muchos deseos de enseñarles un par de modales a los engreídos que integraban ese equipo, si debía ser honesto, había deseado saltar a la pista junto con Lee y haber obligado a esa rubia arrogante a tragarse su enorme abanico, pero no podía, como Hyuuga que era debía guardar la compostura en todo momento, suficiente tenia la familia con soportar el terrible comportamiento de Naruto, pero ahora de nuevo tenia que ver como una persona importante para él estaba en las garras de esos desquiciados de la arena, de nuevo maldijo tener que guardar la compostura, aunque lo cierto es que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su querida prima con lo que se venia, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Hinata.

Hinata levanto la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver la frialdad que se reflejaba en ellos, sin duda ese chico había pasado momentos muy difíciles... Y estaba más que preparado para desquitarse con ella.

–Que sea un combate limpio– Se escucho la voz de Hayatte, Hinata trago saliva, el combate había comenzado.

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos y asumió su postura de combate, lista para activar su Byakugan al menor movimiento del pelirrojo, sabia de lo que este era capaz y definitivamente no podía estarse con rodeos con él, sin embargo, el chico no se movió, se limito a contemplarla inmóvil, justo cuando Hinata estaba considerando tomar la iniciativa, él le hablo

–¿Tu sabes lo que es él?– Le pregunto con voz inexpresiva mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Naruto  
–¿Co... Como?– Dijo sin comprender –¿A... A que t... Te refieres?

–Él es como yo...– Dijo en voz baja, de manera que solo Hinata pudo escucharlo –Somos armas que solo existimos para acabar con la vida de otros...

–¿Cómo... Como tu...?– Ignorando el comentario sobre ser un arma, Hinata leyó e trasfondo del mensaje –Es... Es decir... qu... Que tu... Tu también eres un... Un... Un Jinchuriki...– Pregunto sintiendo como el miedo nuevamente se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, después de que se entero de la condición de su hermano, Hinata comenzó a buscar información sobre el tema, se alegro de que su familia fuera una de las más antiguas e importantes de Konoha, pues esto le daba acceso a información que para otros simplemente estaba vedada; de esa manera supo que a las personas como su hermano se les conocía como Jichurikis y se creaban para ser utilizados como armas, y que probablemente había mas como Naruto. Y para su desgracia, uno de ellos se encontraba frente a ella listo para asesinarla

–¿Entonces si sabías que tu hermano es un demonio?– Pregunto el pelirrojo entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, dándole un aspecto más amenazador

–¡No lo llames así!– La voz de Hinata aun era un susurro, pero un susurro que se escuchaba bastante determinado

–¿Por qué no? Eso es exactamente lo que es...

–¡Mentira!– Esta vez su tono de voz se escucho algo más fuerte –¡Naru-chan no es ningún demonio!  
–¡Claro que lo es! Tal vez tu eres demasiado estúpida para darte cuenta, pero él no es otra cosa que un maldito demonio que solo existe para matar a todo aquel que le estorbe... Es un ser como yo, tal vez le divierta creer y hacerte creer que siente afecto por ti, pero a final de cuentas, es una mentira...

–¡¡¡Eres tu quien esta mintiendo!!!– Finalmente Hinata había pasado del miedo a la furia, sin importar cuan amenazador pudiera resultar el ninja de la arena, estaba insultando a su hermano y eso era algo que no le toleraba a nadie –Naru-chan no es así él... Él...– Ella cerro sus ojos y una sutil sonrisa aprecio en sus labios, parecía estar recordando algo –Él siempre a estado a mi lado, es mi hermano gemelo y la mitad de mi alma... Es cierto que a veces es excesivamente entusiasta y que no sabe callarse su opinión... Pero... Pero... Naru-chan es siempre muy gentil, aun cuando la mayoría de nuestro clan lo desprecia por carecer de nuestra línea de sangre él siempre se muestra feliz y lleno de energía, aunque yo sé que en el fondo le duele el rechazo...– Abrió los ojos –No conozco a un mejor ser humano que mi querido hermano...

–¿Humano?– El tono lleno de sarcasmo que utilizo Gaara le recordó a Hinata a quien tenia por oponente, nuevamente tomo su postura de ataque, aunque el pelirrojo no parecía notarlo, de hecho, parecía como si las palabras dichas por Hinata lo hubieran comenzado a alterar pues un ligero temblor comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo, aunque a la distancia no era muy notorio Hinata si se dio cuenta –¿Lo llamas humano?

–Es lo que es...

–¡Esa creencia no es mas que pura basura!– En el tono del pelirrojo se escuchaba ahora una nota de amargura –Los seres como nosotros basamos nuestra existencia en la supervivencia personal y la preocupación por nosotros mismos... Tal vez el idiota de tu hermano encuentra divertido fingir que es como cualquier otro... ¡Pero no lo es! ¿Crees que le importas? ¡No le importa nadie! ¿Sabes porque? Porque en él fondo él sabe que todos están fingiendo... Nadie se preocupa por él realmente, simplemente le temen... Esa es la verdad– Gaara observo como los ojos plateados de la chica se abrían de par en par llenos de miedo y después lo miraba... ¿Con tristeza?

–Cuanto dolor debes de soportar... Gaara...– Por encima del temor, la desconfianza y el enojo, Hinata también sentía pena por el pelirrojo, ella era lo suficientemente sensible para darse cuenta del dolor, la rabia y la soledad que atormentaban al ninja de la arena

–¡¡¡Cállate!!!– Aunque lo cierto fue que a Gaara no le gusto ni un poquito ver como la chica lo miraba ni lo que esas sencillas palabras le hicieron sentir, furioso, simplemente se dejo llevar por su deseo de sangre.

El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció y retrocedió un par de pasos, sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella, no tenia tiempo de activar el Byakugan y confirmarlo así que por esta vez se guió por el instinto y salto hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que una ola de arena que se había formado a su espalda la aplastara.

Hinata trago saliva al ver como el sólido piso de la plataforma se había cuarteado y hundido ligeramente al recibir el ataque que era destinado para ella, definitivamente Gaara no se andaba con juegos. Activo su Byakugan antes de tocar el suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia su oponente, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, pues nuevas y más poderosas ráfagas de arena se lanzaban sobre ella cada vez más rápido, Hinata lograba esquivarlas, pero debido a eso se había alejado demasiado de Gaara, desafortunadamente para ella, el Jyuuken resultaba inútil en un combate a larga distancia.

Naruto parecía inmóvil, aunque sus manos que se aferraban al barandal temblaban ligeramente, al igual que su mandíbula, la tenia tan apretada que estaba a punto de brotar sangre de la comisura de sus labios, pero no sentía ni el mas mínimo dolor, estaba demasiado preocupado viendo como su hermana apenas y podía esquivar los ataques del ninja de la arena, era angustiante, ese sujeto, sin moverse siquiera, no le estaba dando el menor espacio a Hinata para atacar, desafortunadamente todo pintaba en contra de la Hyuuga, y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

A pesar de que tenia que estar en constante movimiento, Hinata noto algo muy poco usual en la arena que la estaba persiguiendo, utilizando su Byakugan pudo notar pequeños hilos de Chakra en la arena, los cuales eran difíciles de notar aun para los ojos de los Hyuuga, estos pequeños hilos parecían estar conectados en la calabaza que cargaba Gaara en la espalda, sin embargo parecía que reaccionaban por si solos, pues el pelirrojo no estaba haciendo nada

–_¡¿Acaso... Acaso la arena esta... Esta Viva?!_– Se cuestiono mentalmente, desafortunadamente, es reflexionar este extraño hecho logro distraerla lo suficiente para que una de las ráfagas de arena de Gaara rozara su pie, sacándola de balance y después arrojándola contra la pared, Hinata quedo en el suelo algo aturdida y antes de que lograra reaccionar una nueva ráfaga de arena se ciño sobre ella.

–¡¡¡Hinata!!!– El grito de Naruto se escucho por toda la arena de combates, al ver como la arena se dejaba caer sobre su hermana sintió como el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo, miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermana.

Justo cuando la arena estaba por aplastarla, Hinata concentro un poco más su vista y rápidamente saco un kunai, mismo que utilizo para soltar cortes cuidadosamente precisos, pero asombrosamente rápidos, logrando de esta manera que la ola de arena que estaba a punto de aplastarla se dividiera lo suficiente para darle a ella espacio para saltar de nuevo en un intento por alejarse. Pero la arena no parecía dispuesta a dejar escapar a su presa y mientras ella estaba en el aire, la arena de nuevo se lanzo en su contra, sin embargo Hinata ya había entendido que si lograba rozar los delgados hilos de Chakra que se encontraban en la arena, esta se disolvía perdiendo solidez y por lo tanto se había incapaz de propiciar un golpe letal. Finalmente Hinata logro aterrizar de pie en medio de la plataforma, sin embargo ella y comenzaba a respirar de manera agitada mientras que su contrincante apenas y se había movido.

–Vaya, lograste evadirme esta vez– Fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con sus ojos fríos  
–No creas que soy un oponente tan fácil de derrotar...– Decía mientras nuevamente tomaba posición de ataque, empezaba a comprender los ataques del pelirrojo, además de que al verlo con el Byakugan encontró algo muy inusual en la red de Chakra de ese individuo, sobre la red de Chakra normal había una mas complicada, era como diminutos hilos de Chakra entretejidos que envolvían completamente el cuerpo de Sabaku No Gaara, Hinata no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Gaara estaba cubierto por una armadura de arena, una defensa muy sólida sin duda, pero también una terrible debilidad, Hinata supo que si lograba destruir esa armadura una enorme cantidad de Chakra del pelirrojo se perdería con esta, dándole así una posibilidad de derrotarlo –¡Y ahora vas a comprobarlo!– Y de nueva cuenta se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo.

–_Que tonta..._– Pensó el shinobi de la arena al verla atacando de frente, simplemente dejo que toda su arena la atacara, casa que Hinata estaba esperando

–¡¡Sesenta y cuatro golpes divinos!!– Grito ella, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Neji, ellos conocían la técnica y sabían que la manera correcta de utilizarla era sobre el cuerpo del adversario ¿Qué pretendía Hinata al usarla en arena? Pronto se dieron cuenta, lo que Hinata estaba haciendo era apartando la arena de su camino mientras se acercaba a Gaara, para la suerte de la chica, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta hasta que repentinamente, de entre la arena que lo rodeaba protectoramente salió un puño que desprendía una pequeña flama de Chakra y se impacto en su pecho, y este impacto se repitió dos, tres, cuatro veces, Hinata sonrió al ver como la armadura de arena que cubría Gaara comenzaba a ceder.

Gaara jamás pensó que ese ser insignificante pudiera lograr lo que acababa de lograr, le había causado dolor... El dolo físico era algo que Gaara técnicamente desconocía, que esa niña estúpida fuera la que se lo enseñara no le causo la más mínima gracia, al contrario. Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas de preocupación al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, era algo muy malo: Gaara se había enfadado.

Hinata se sintió satisfecha al comprobar que su teoría era correcta y existía una armadura cubriendo el cuerpo de Gaara, lo único que tenia que hacer era golpearla en los puntos clave y esta se desmoronaría, ubicar esos puntos era fácil para un Hyuuga, pero golpearlos repetidamente hasta destruirlos era algo bastante difícil para cualquier ninja. Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos pues una nueva ráfaga de arena trato de golpearla, ella logro evadirla, pero de inmediato se levanto otra y otra y otra más, cada vez la arena atacaba con más fuerza y más rápido; después de lograr evitar una nueva ráfaga de arena, Hinata salto con fuerza, desde arriba sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gaara, quien no se veía nada contento, al contrario, Hinata se estremeció al reconocer la misma mirada que tenia al momento de matar a aquellos ninjas en el bosque de la muerte, esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente para que su oponente se aprovechara, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar la arena logro sujetarla por uno de sus tobillos y arrojarla contra la pared

–¡¡Hinata!!– Esta vez Neji grito junto con Naruto al ver el cuerpo de Hinata impactarse contra la pared, la arena se precipito esta vez sobre su cabeza, aunque ella estaba algo aturdida, logro reaccionar y hacerse a un lado, palideció al ver que la arena había atravesado la pared

–Dije que iba matarte– La furiosa tensión en la voz del pelirrojo la aturdió mas que el golpe recibido –Y voy a hacerlo...– Extendió su mano en dirección de la chica, la arena se movió en la dirección indicada, pese a que el golpe le había provocado cierto daño, Hinata logro ponerse en pie, saco un nuevo kunai, pues el otro había salido volando cuando se estrello con la pared, y nuevamente trato de abrirse paso a través de la arena, pero esta se acumulaba cada vez mas rápido y en mayor cantidad, finalmente no pudo reprimir un grito cuando vio como la arena la envolvía por completo.

–¡¡Esto esta mal!!– Exclamo Neji con expresión preocupada

–¡¡¡Vamos Hinata!!!– Grito Naruto, se negaba a pensar que su hermana aceptaría la muerte tan pasivamente.

–¡Hasta aquí llegaste!!– La voz del pelirrojo se escucho por todo el lugar, levanto la mano y estaba a punto de cerrar el puño para ejecutar su técnica cuando algo llamo su atención, algo no estaba saliendo como el pensaba.

Repentinamente la arena que envolvía el cuerpo de Hinata salió volando por todos lados, pareciera como si algo hubiera estallado desde en interior de la misma, debido a que la arena se esparcido en todas direcciones los espectadores se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos, sin embargo, pese a su visión no muy clara, Naruto logro observa a su hermana girando sobre si misma y moviendo sus brazos a una velocidad asombrosa, de sus manos salían pequeños hilos de Chakra que formaba algo parecido a una red a su alrededor protegiéndola.  
Hinata paro de girar y miro directamente a los ojos de Gaara, quien inconscientemente retrocedió un paso debido a la impresión, realmente no esperaba que alguien en apariencia tan débil evadiera de esa forma uno de sus mejores ataques

–_¡Ahora!_– Pensó Hinata al ver la reacción de Gaara, aprovechando su descuido se lanzo sobre él a todo lo rápido que daban sus pierna e impacto la palma de su mano en el pecho del chico, justo donde su corazón latía, Hinata y Gaara permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos, todos miraba en silencio tratando de entender que había pasado, finalmente Gaara se tambaleo mientras retrocedía uno, dos, tres pasos, repentinamente su piel pareció cuartearse y desprenderse de su cuerpo ante esto un murmullo de horror se extendió por todo el salón, pero de inmediato se transformo en uno de asombro cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hinata acababa de destruir la armadura de arena que protegía el cuerpo de Gaara

–Pero... Tu... ¿Co... Como...?– Pregunto Gaara mirando con furia a Hinata

–Ese no fue un golpe común– Le respondió ella con la respiración algo agitada debido al esfuerzo que acababa de realizar –El Jyuuken es una técnica que ataca los órganos internos, temo que no solo acabo de destruir tu armadura

–¿Q... Que...?– No pudo completar la pregunta pues sintió un agudo dolor en el estomago y repentinamente algo de sangre emano de su boca, Gaara se llevo la mano a la boca y después la sostuvo frente a sus ojos contemplando su propia sangre, parecía estar asimilando el hecho de que acaba de recibir un daño fatal. Repentinamente, Gaara cayo de rodillas y se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se cerraron, Hinata tomo su postura de guardia y utilizo su ultima reserva de Chakra para reactivar su Byakugan, cuando miro a Gaara se sorprendió de ver que no había ni el más mínimo rastro de Chakra en su cuerpo, se sorprendió un poco, realmente no esperaba que el efecto de su golpe fuera tan rápido, especialmente después de realizar la técnica de los hilos de Chakra, pues acaba de crearla y aun no estaba perfeccionada y le hacía consumir demasiada energía. Pero al ver que Gaara permanecía inmóvil se tranquilizo, aparentemente ella había ganado

–Pero... Pero... ¡Esto no es posible!– Exclamo finalmente Temari cuando pudo recuperar el habla después de ver lo ocurrido, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que vería Gaara derramar sangre, y más al ver quien lo había provocado, definitivamente esa niña no era para nada lo que aparentaba.

Todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre el resultado de la pelea, todos menos Naruto, había algo que no terminaba de gustarle

–¿Qué te pasa Naruto?– Le pregunto Sakura extrañada por la mueca de disgusto de su compañero –Deberías de estar feliz de que tu hermana gano el combate

–No lo sé– Respondió el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido –Algo esta mal...– No había terminado de hablar cuando algo en la plataforma llamo su atención, el cuerpo inmóvil de Gaara comenzó a desprender una extraña luz al mismo tiempo que un Chakra monstruoso llenaba el lugar –¡¡¡CUIDADO HINATA!!!– Trato de advertirle al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero fue muy tarde.

Justo cundo Hinata pensaba que podía tomase un respiro sintió tras de si el intento de asesinato más aterrador que había sentido en toda su vida, se giro para encontrarse con el rostro de Gaara desfigurado por la ira, aun tenia el Byakugan activado, así que no reprimió un gemido de angustia al ver que en el interior del cuerpo del pelirrojo fluía una cantidad de Chakra inconcebible. Antes de que intentara cualquier cosa, la arena se lanzo sobre ella golpeándola de frente y arrojándola, prensando su cuerpo contra la pared con tal fuerza que una cantidad de sangre salió disparada de su boca, no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que escapo de sus labios, mismo que fue en aumento al sentir como la arena apretaba su cuerpo cada vez más.

–¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!– El desgarrador grito estremeció a todos y se escucho un sonido como de algo resquebrajándose, Hinata sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna derecha, fue tan intenso que provoco que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus perlados ojos.  
–¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡HINATA!!!– Naruto escucho aterrado el grito de su hermana y vio como la sangre de ella manchaba el piso, jamás en su vida sintió una desesperación como esa.  
El dolor que experimentaba Hinata era sin duda el peor que había sentido en su vida, la arena se cerraba cada vez más sobre su cuerpo, asfixiándola, ella sabia que si seguía de ese modo, solo seria cuestión de unos minutos antes de que todos sus huesos se despedazaran; ella vio como Gaara se incorporaba y la arena la movía hacia donde él estaba, pero en ningún momento la dolorosa presión sobre su cuerpo disminuía, finalmente la arena se detuvo dejándola a un paso de pasos de Gaara, que la miro cruelmente  
–¿Tienes miedo?– La sola pregunta ya la atemorizaba, aun así, no le daría ese gusto, ella guardo silencio, provocando eso que él le sonriera fríamente –¿Me tienes miedo?– La mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hinata se agudizo, pero siguió sin responder –Tu hermano es igual a mi...

–N... No lo es...– Respondió con mucha dificultad

–Claro que lo es... O lo será algún día cuando se de cuenta de que esta solo...

–E... Él nunca... es... Estará... So... Solo...

–¿Qué?– La sonrisa se borro de los labios de Gaara, le enfurecía la necedad de esa niña

–Y... Yo... Si... Siempre estaré... Estaré a su... A su lado...– De nuevo observo esa mirada llena de furia del pelirrojo –Y... Y de ver... Verdad... Es... Espero que...– Tosió algo de sangre, misma que salpico la ropa de Gaara –Tu... Tu so... Soledad... No... No du... Dure mucho... Gaara...– Dicho esto, escucho el gruñido furioso del pelirrojo y sintió la arena cerrarse fuertemente sobre ella, el dolor llego al punto de lo insoportable y finalmente una piadosa oscuridad envolvió a Hinata quien ya no pudo sentir nada.

–¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡ALTO!!!– Grito Naruto mezclando la desesperación y la furia en su voz al mismo tiempo que saltaba del palco donde miraba esa sangrienta escena, cuando vio como su hermana se desvanecía sintió pánico como nunca en su vida, Gaara estaba a punto de matar a Hinata; justo en ese momento una serie de explosiones cercanas al lugar de la pelea se escucharon y repentinamente varios Jounnin aparecieron rodeando a Hinata y Gaara. El ojiazul escucho como Gaara musitaba una exclamación de disgusto por la interrupción, fue vagamente consiente de que Hayatte daba por terminado el encuentro proclamando a Gaara como ganador, pero no le importo nada de eso, lo único que le importaba era el terrible estado en el que se encontraba su hermana. Justo cuando los Jounnin interrumpieron el encuentro la arena que envolvía a Hinata se desmorono haciendo que su cuerpo cayera, pero este nunca toco el cuelo pues los brazos de Naruto la sujetaron con firmeza, miro horrorizado las heridas de Hinata, a simple vista era evidente que tenia la pierna fracturada y de paso algunas costillas, también debía tener daños internos puesto no dejaba de salir sangre de su boca.

Naruto solo regreso de su estado de shock cuando sintió que alguien trato de quitarle a Hinata de sus brazos, se tranquilizo un poco al ver que se trataba de Kurenai, quien no necesito más que echar un breve vistazo al estado de Hinata para gritar pidiendo una camilla, él permaneció inmóvil viendo como se llevaban a Hinata, por lo poco que logro escuchar a los médicos, ella estaba muy mal, justo cuando se disponía a salir a toda prisa tras de su hermana un sonido a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse, se encontró con Gaara mirando fijamente como sacaban a Hinata de ahí, y aunque el rostro del pelirrojo permanecía inexpresivo, Naruto estaba seguro de que sonreía por dentro, y eso le hacia sentir una furia estremecedora.

Gaara miraba como sacaban a su presa del lugar, mentalmente se dijo que más adelante terminaría con lo que había empezado, en eso, una energía conocida y desagradable se dejo sentir, desplazo su mirada al origen de esta y se encontró con el chico de ojos azules mirándolo furiosamente, repentinamente vio como los ojos azules se tornabas rojos, Gaara sonrió, esa niña podría decir lo que quisiera, pero sin duda ese chico era igual a él

–¿Quieres decirme algo?– Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba algo parecido a una sonrisa

–Si...– Le respondía el Hyuuga con los dientes apretados utilizando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ese sujeto, más aun después contemplar sus ropas manchadas con la sangre de su hermana –Pagaras por esto... ¡Te lo juro!– Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección de la enfermería, aunque en ese momento ardía en deseos de matar a Gaara, tenia algo mucho mas urgente que hacer, lo importante en ese momento era asegurarse que su hermana sobreviviría.

Cuando llego al lugar se encontró con Shino y Kurenai esperando fuera, ambos volvieron el rostro al verlo llegar

–La están operando– Dijo la Sensei de su hermana, y eso fue todo, los tres se quedaron esperando, Naruto estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, sentía una terrible impotencia por haber tenido que limitarse a observar mientras que ese miserable lastimaba a su más valioso tesoro –_Si Hina-chan no sale de esta... ¡Juro que te matare en este mismo instante... Gaara!_– Pensaba mientras que en su interior se mezclaban la furia y la angustia, finalmente la puerta se abrió y uno de los médicos salió, las personas fuera de la enfermería pensaron que por fin recibiría noticias, pero el medico simplemente se alejo de ahí a paso rápido, sin embargo, la puerta del quirófano quedo abierta y Naruto escucho lo que los médicos decían

–Tiene una hemorragia interna severa, debemos pararla o no sobrevivirá– Al escuchar esto Naruto sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Hinata muerta? ¡No! Su mente se negaba a procesar esa idea; la voz de otro de los médicos se dejo escuchar

–Aun así a perdido mucha sangre, necesita una transfusión de emergencia

–En una Hyuuga, su sangre no es muy fácil de conseguir, particularmente la de ella, es muy rara incluso entre los miembros de su clan– Terciaba una doctora

–¡No hay tiempo! Si no nos damos prisa y le damos sangre su corazón dejara de latir...

–¡Usen mi sangre!– Se escucho una voz desde el marco de la puerta, los médicos se volvieron y se encontraron con un chico de ojos azules y cabellos castaños resaltando entre estos un mechón rubio quien los miraba con la desesperación marcada en el rostro.

–No deberías estar aquí, chico...– Le decía uno de los doctores mientras se dirigía a él con la clara intención de sacarlo de aquel lugar

–¡Pueden usar mi sangre!– Dijo casi gritando mientras evitaba que el medico lo sujetara, avanzo unos pasos dentro de la sala de emergencia y sintió que su corazón se desquebrajaba al ver a Hinata tumbada sobre una camilla con varias mangueras conectadas a sus brazos y su boca –¡Soy Naruto Hyuuga, ella es mi hermana gemela! ¡Si necesitan sangre la mía es la más indicada!

–¿Gemelos?– Pregunto uno de los médicos al ver la falta de parecido –Pues no se parecen en nad...

–Entonces acércate, muchacho– Decía la doctora mientras le hacia un ademán para que se acercara mientras que otro medico tomaba una camilla vacía que se encontraba en una esquina y la colocaba a un lado de donde se encontraba Hinata –No tenemos tiempo que perder– Naruto asintió y se acerco mientras se iba descubriendo el brazo, rápidamente los doctores pusieron manos a la obra y en un instante Naruto observaba su sangre viajar a través de una muy delgada manguerilla y como terminaba fluyendo dentro del cuerpo de su hermana, pese a lo alarmante de la situación a Naruto le producía cierta satisfacción saber que era su sangre la que podría ayudar a salvar la vida de Hinata.

El cuerpo medico seleccionado para los exámenes Chunnin era uno de los mejores, siempre tomaban todas la precauciones necesarias para reducir el riesgo de cometer algún error al momento de salvar una vida, desgraciadamente en el caso de Hinata Hyuuga era una carrera en contra del reloj donde estaba en juego la vida de la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, así que cuando escucharon decir a ese chico que era su hermano gemelo se limitaron a actuar y prepararon la trasfusión, después de todo, era bien sabido en Konoha que los jóvenes primogénitos del líder del clan Hyuuga eran unos gemelos, chico y chica para ser más exactos y dado que la sangre de los gemelos era 100% la misma aun cuando no eran gemelos idénticos, pasaron por alto la precaución de verificar si la sangre del donante era compatible con la del herido. Grave error.

Neji miro en silencio como sacaban a Hinata del lugar, sintió deseos de ir a ver lo que ocurría, desgraciadamente fue en ese momento que el tablero electrónico anunció su turno de combatir, tendría que pelear contra su compañero Rock Lee, maldijo mentalmente y se preparo para su combate, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

–La hemorragia se a detenido– Anuncio uno de los médicos –Su estado aun es delicado, pero estable–Dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien experimento una sensación de alivio como nunca antes al escuchar eso, pero no le duro mucho pues un extraño ruido de una maquina encargada de monitorear el pulso y los latidos se Hinata comenzó a emitir un ruido extraño

–¿Qué esta pasando?– pregunto el chico, no sabia nada de medicina, pero sabia que ese sonido anunciaba algo malo, su pregunta fue ignorada, pero la actitud y los gritos de los médicos le dijeron todo

–¡¡¡Su corazón esta fallando!!!

–¡¡¡Paro cardiaco!!!

–¡¡¡Rápido, preparen la maquina!!!– (Nota de la autora: Lo siento, no estoy familiarizada con procedimientos médicos, así que disculpen mis errores) Trajeron una maquina la cual utilizaron para descargar corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Hinata –¡Carguen!– Un ruido se dejo escuchar mientras el cuerpo de Hinata se sacudía ligeramente

–¡No hay repuesta!

–¡Carguen!– Se repitió la acción, Naruto creyó morir al ver que el cuerpo de Hinata continuaba inerte

–¡Aun sin repuesta!– Repitieron de nuevo el proceso, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Naruto palideció al ver la mirada fatigada en los doctores y como retiraban la maquina

–Bien, anoten la hora de la muerte...– Dijo el que parecía ser el que dirigía al grupo

–¿Qué?– Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan aterrado como en ese momento, Naruto podría jura que se encontraba en medio de la más dolorosa pesadilla que jamás habría podido concebir –¿No van a intentar nada más? ¡¡¡Tienen que salvar a mi hermana!!!

–Lo sentimos chico, hicimos todo lo que pudimos...

–No... No es cierto...– Decía con un susurro de voz para después gritar lleno de dolor y furia –¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!! ¡¡¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!!!– Se puso de pie de un salto y empujo a los doctores que se encontraban entre él y Hinata con tal fuerza que salieron despedidos contra la pared, llego hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Hinata y lo levanto comenzando a sacudirlo –¡¡¡Hina-Chan, Hina-Chan!!! ¡¡¡Respóndeme!!! ¡¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!!! ¡¡¡No puedes abandonarme así!!!– Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos azules hasta caer sobre el rostro inerte de Hinata –Te lo suplico Hinata... No te vayas... No me dejes Yo... Yo... ¡¡¡ME NIEGO A VIVIR SIN TI!!!– La impotencia, el dolor y la furia llegaron a un nivel insoportable para Naruto, no estaba muy seguro de que podía hacer, pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que la vida le arrebatara lo que más amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Repentinamente un chakra rojizo comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto para después envolver el cuerpo de Hinata, las marcas de las mejillas del chico se acentuaron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su cabello se volvió completamente rubio

–¡¡¡No dejare que mueras, Hina-chan!!!– Dijo mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, lo único que era real en ese momento era la chica que tenia en sus brazos

–**Parece que de nuevo necesitas ayuda ¿Verdad, mocoso?**– Naruto frunció el ceño, tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba contra si el cuerpo de Hinata, esa voz le parecía tan familiar, fría... tétrica... Igual que aquella vez que habían estado a punto de arrebatarle a Hinata

–Eres tu... Te recuerdo...– Dijo en un susurro

–**¿De verdad? No creí que me recordaras...**

–Me ayudaste a salvar a mi hermana una vez ¿Lo harás de nuevo?

–**¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿De verdad quieres salvar a esa niña?**– Un gesto de disgusto se dibujo en la cara del chico

–¡Por supuesto! Me preguntaste lo mismo la otra vez, ya deberías conocer la respuesta

–**Pera esa vez las circunstancias eran diferentes... Le diste tu sangre y si ahora utilizas mi poder para devolverle la vida... Habrá consecuencias**

–¡¡¡No me importa!!!– Dijo con voz firme –¡¡¡Si Hinata esta conmigo sobrellevare cualquier cosa!!!  
–**¿Y ella también podrá hacerlo?**

–Ella es la mitad de mi alma...– Dijo el ojiazul con voz serena mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana –Y yo también la complemento a ella... Hina-Chan sabe que jamás permitiré que la alejen de mi...– Su voz se convirtió entonces en un grito lleno de determinación –¡¡¡No me importan las consecuencias!!! ¡¡¡Lo único que quiero es que Hinata este conmigo!!!

–**Muy bien... te ayudare de nuevo... ¡¡¡Pero ambos deberán enfrentarse a las consecuencias que esta decisión traerá consigo...!!!**– La voz guardo silencio y Naruto sintió como su interior ardía, el chakra rojizo aumento y finalmente él también perdió el sentido.


	12. Chapter 12 Expuesto

CAPITULO 12 Expuesto

Cuando Sarutobi vio el mechón rubio que resaltaba en la cabellera rubia de Naruto Hyuuga supo que algo andaba mal, así que de inmediato envió a uno de sus mejores anbus a traer a Hiashi Hyuuga de inmediato al lugar donde se estaban realizando los combates, pero después de ver el estado en que quedo Hinata, su principal heredera, ya no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea, sin embargo, al acercarse a la sala de emergencias donde la chica estaba siendo atendida y reconocer el destello de luz rojiza que se asomo debajo de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión acertada.

Hiashi se encontraba meditando en medio del dojo familiar de los Hyuuga, no sabia a ciencia cierta porque, pero se sentía muy inquieto, finalmente un sonido inaudible para casi cualquier ser humano lo distrajo, sin relajar su postura él hablo

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Le pregunto con voz inexpresiva

–Hiashi-sama– Le respondió el anbu mientras se materializaba en medio de una nube de humo –Hokage-sama me a enviado para decirle que su presencia es requerida en el lugar donde se esta llevando a cabo el examen Chunnin

–¿Ha ocurrido algo?– Pregunto preocupado

–Orochimaru apareció durante el examen y se enfrento al equipo de su hijo

–¿Orochimaru?– La sola mención de ese nombre implicaba problemas, pero saber que se había encontrado con su hijo... Y con Sasuke. Eso no podía traer nada bueno –¡Debemos darnos prisa!– Después de decir esto, tanto Hiashi como el anbu desaparecieron del dojo a una velocidad asombrosa

-------------

–_¿Dónde estoy?_– Se pregunto Hinata cuando recobro la conciencia, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba rodeada de una oscuridad absoluta, trató de activar su Byakugan, pero fue entonces que se percato de que era completamente incapaz de mover su cuerpo y se alarmo terriblemente al percatarse de que estaba flotando –_¿¡Pero que...!?_– En ese momento lo recordó, su combate con Gaara donde ella se había esforzado al máximo, pero por lo visto había sido inútil, pues también recordó todo el dolor que vino después, y luego la oscuridad, una sonrisa de resignación se dibujo en sus labios –_Ya comprendo... Así que esto pasa cuando mueres..._– Nuevamente cerro los ojos –_Ya no siento dolor... Ni tampoco miedo... Morir no es tan malo como yo pensaba..._– Y lentamente se dejo llevar segura de que ese seria un viaje sin retorno

–**¡¡¡Hinata!!!**– Esa voz... A Hinata le parecía familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida –**¡¡¡Hinata detente!!!**

–_¿Quién...?_– Se pregunto ella mientras abría de nuevo los ojos, se sorprendió al ver algo en medio de oscuridad, una figura se acercaba hacia ella, Hinata trato de enfocar la mirada, se trataba de una persona, al parecer un chico, él también flotaba, pero lo que llamo la atención de Hinata fue que el chico estaba rodeado por una extraña luz rojiza, algo en la mente de Hinata le decía que no era la primera vez que veía a esa persona –¿Quién... Quien esta ahí?– Pregunto con voz tan baja que más bien parecía un susurro

–**Hinata...**– De alguna manera el chico había llegado delate de ella y ahora Hinata podía verlo claramente, era Naruto, pero no su Naruto, si no aquel que se le había parecido en sueños cuando era pequeña, ese Naruto que tenia el cabello completamente rubio y los ojos de un color rojizo

–¿O... Onii-chan?– Pregunto insegura, también recordaba que cuando era pequeña, ese Naruto le provocaba cierto temor, pero ahora que lo contemplaba se dio cuanta de que había dejado de temerle, al contrario, su presencia la hacia sentir... Segura

–**SI Hinata, soy yo**– Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la voz de su hermano, era diferente, parecía como su una voz más profunda y tenebrosa se mezclara con la voz normal de Naruto. Un gesto serio se dibujo en la cara de su hermano cuando este extendió su mano hacia ella –**Vamos, e venido a llevarte de vuelta**

–¿De... De vuelta?– No estaba muy segura de entender lo que eso implicaba –¿De vuelta a donde?

–**Al lugar a donde perteneces, junto a mi**– Un timbre de determinación acompaño ese comentario

–Yo...– Hinata parecía dudar, miraba de modo insegura la mano que Naruto le tendía, si bien el aspecto de su hermano ya no la atemorizaba si la intimidaba un poco, además, recordaba haber experimentado mucho dolor y miedo antes de caer en la oscuridad, recordaba la mirada sádica de Gaara, el brillo de placer al darse cuenta de que ella sufría, y también recordaba la promesa de este de matarla –No... No sé si...

–**Lo siento, Hinata...**– De un movimiento rápido y un tanto brusco Naruto logro sujetar la muñeca de Hinata evitando así que esta siguiera avanzando en la oscuridad –**Pero no es como si pudieras elegir, vine parea llevarte de regreso y no me iré sin ti**

–Pero... Pero yo...– Un ligero estremecimiento azoto el cuerpo de Hinata, el tacto de Naruto se sentía cálido, demasiado, parecía que su piel ardía, pero no lo suficiente para causarle daño a ella, aun así, seguía teniendo miedo de ver lo que la esperaba si regresaba al lugar donde había sido severamente lastimada –Lo... Lo siento Onii-chan... Pero yo... ¡Tengo miedo!

–**¿Y que con eso?** **Sueles tener miedo de muchas cosas** **y aun así siempre sales adelante ¿Vas a rendirte ahora? ¿Tanto miedo te da enfrentarte a Gaara?**– Él se percato del ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata al escuchar ese nombre –**Dime, Hinata ¿Le tienes tanto miedo a Gaara que prefieres alejarte de mi para siempre que enfrentarlo?**– Los perlados ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso ¡Cierto! Si ella se dejaba morir no volvería a ver a su querido hermano ni a nadie de su familia. Tenia miedo, cierto, pero tenia más miedo de alejarse de la persona que más quería en el mundo

–¡NO!– Se apresuro a responder –¡No quiero estar lejos de ti Onii-chan!

–**Entonces regresa conmigo**– A pesar de su timbre siniestro, la voz dejo entrever algo de ternura en sus palabras –**No permitiré que Gaara ni nadie más te lastime otra vez, no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado...**

–¿Me lo prometes?– Una tímida sonrisa adorno los labios de Hinata

–**Lo prometo, no tienes idea de todo lo que arriesgo al venir por ti hasta aquí, incluso te estoy arriesgando a ti misma, pero si con eso me aseguro de no perderte, entonces llegare hasta las ultimas consecuencias**

–Y yo estaré contigo...– Le dijo Hinata justo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y enterrar la cara en su pecho, Naruto sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos

–**No tengas miedo**– Sintió como Hinata movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación ––**Y pase lo que pase aferrate a mi...**– Hinata rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto mientras este hacia lo mismo con la cintura de su hermana, justo en ese momento la luz rojiza que emanaba de Naruto los cubrió completamente a ambos por igual

En cuanto Hiashi fue informado del estado de Hinata después del combate se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala de operaciones, sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, pues el lugar estaba repleto de anbus y de ninjas médicos, un par de ninjas trataron de impedirle el paso, pero él se los quito de encima rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la sala. El lugar era un caos, había anbus médicos auxiliando a más anbus médicos, no parecían estar heridos, pero si inconscientes, además de que el mobiliario del lugar estaba completamente volcado, parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por el sitio, finalmente, en un par de camillas al fondo pudo distinguir a sus hijos, Naruto y Hinata estaban inconscientes uno al lado del otro, Naruto no se veía tan mal, pero Hinata mostraba golpes y rasguños en la piel que tenia al descubierto, de inmediato Hiashi trato de llegar hasta donde estaban sus hijos, pero alguien lo detuvo, se giro molesto para ver quien le impedía avanzar y se encontró con que era el mismo Hokage

–No te preocupes, Hiashi– Le dijo el Hokage con tono tranquilizador –Ellos están bien

–Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?– Lo cierto es que el tono del Hokage no había logrado tranquilizarlo

–Tu hija sufrió un severo daño durante su combate, fue necesario realizarle una transfusión de sangre... Y el donante más próximo era Naruto...

–¿¡Co... Como!? ¿La sangre de Naruto?– Pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación –Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo se les ocurrió semejante idea? ¿Qué acaso no estaba también Neji en este lugar? ¿Cómo fue que...?

–Neji se encontraba combatiendo en ese momento– Su voz ahora se escuchaba cansada –Además, era lógico que los médicos usaran la sangre de su hermano gemelo en vez de la de su primo, porque no has olvidado que ellos son gemelos ¿Verdad, Hiashi?– Hiashi parpadeo al escuchar la nota de advertencia en la voz de Sarutobi y recordó que para toda la aldea Naruto y Hinata eran gemelos, no podía culpar a los médicos por tomar esa medida, la cual en otras circunstancias, sin duda habría salvado a su hija

–Pero... Pero... ¿Entonces que ocurrió? ¿Mis hijos están bien? ¿Por qué parece que el lugar hubiera sufrido un ataque...?

–No estoy seguro de lo que paso– Comenzó a explicar el anciano –Cuando entre el lugar ya lucia así, Naruto estaba desmayado sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, y créeme que fue difícil hacer que la soltara, aun cuando estaba inconsciente, los doctores estaban desmayados, no recuerdan nada, excepto que el corazón de tu hija dejo de latir y que eso enfureció demasiado a tu hijo, quien se abalanzo sobre ella y después hubo un resplandor rojizo muy fuerte. Y después no supieron que fue lo que ocurrió...

–¿Hinata?– El miedo se podía apreciar en los ojos del jefe del Clan Hyuuga –¿Acaso ella...?

–No te preocupes, ella esta bien, al parecer Naruto logro traerla de vuelta

–¿Traerla de vuelta?– Hiashi guardo silencio un momento, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar

–Es lo que puedo deducir de lo que escuche y lo que vi, además, podría jurar que sentí un chispazo del poder del Kyuubi

–¿El Kyuubi?– por un momento a Hiashi le pareció que el suelo bajo sus pies se tambaleaba

–Como ya te dije, es solo una conjetura, pero ¿De que otra manera podrías explicar el hecho de que la sangre de Naruto haya logrado funcionar en el cuerpo de Hinata?

–Pero esto... El Kyuubi...– Hiashi trago saliva, ya una vez la sangre de una mujer del clan Hyuuga se había mezclado con la de un demonio y las consecuencias no habían sido muy favorables –¿Esto traerá repercusiones para mi hija?– Pregunto afligido

–Temo que no lo sé, de ser así, solo el tiempo lo mostrara– Apoyo su mano en el hombro de Hiashi en un gesto de apoyo –Pero yo diría que de momento debería alegrarte saber que tus dos hijos están fuera de peligro– Vio como el líder Hyuuga afirmaba con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos se mostraban algo ausentes –Anda, ve con ellos– Hiashi hizo una reverencia al Hokage y se dirigió hacia donde descansaban Naruto y Hinata.

-------------------

Naruto despertó debido a que su estomago gruño indicando que necesitaba algo de comer, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue un tazón de ramen, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y observo que el lugar donde estaba no le resultaba familiar se olvido de la comida. Parpadeo tratando de reconocer la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba, no tardo en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital. Entonces los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe: Hinata herida, tendida en una cama de operaciones rodeada de médicos que no sabían que hacer, su sangre llegando al cuerpo de esta y después la lucha desesperada de los médicos por tratar de hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo, la angustia de la perdida al escuchar que había muerto, el terror de pensar que no volvería escuchar su voz ni ver su sonrisa y la macabra voz en su interior diciéndole que podía traerla de vuelta a la vida, pero que esto tendría consecuencias para los dos.

–¡Hinata!– Exclamo mientras se sentaba de golpe sobre la cama y trataba de levantarse –¡Hinata!– De repente, unas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza de los hombros para impedirle que se levantara

–¡Naruto, Tranquilízate!– Le dijo la persona que lo sujetaba; molesto, el ojiazul levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de su maestro –Se supone que no debes moverte así todavía

–¡Kakashi-Sensei!– Naruto de nuevo trato de zafarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban –¡Hinata! ¡Ella esta...! ¡Ella...!

–Ella esta bien– Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto se detuvo de golpe, de nuevo miro a su maestro, sus ojos mostraban algo de escepticismo –Créeme, Hinata esta bien, se encuentra en la habitación de al lado– Vio como el chico giraba la cabeza en la dirección que él le había indicado y de inmediato adivino sus intenciones –No tiene caso que vayas a verla ahora, ella se encuentra dormida, parece que tendrá que estar sedada, al menos por un tiempo

–Pero ¿Mi hermana de verdad se encuentra bien?– Pregunto con algo de inseguridad en su voz

–Bueno, tendrá que estar en observación, lo cual es muy normal si te pones a pensar que su corazón dejo de latir por un par de minutos, pero no te preocupes– Se apresuro a agregar al ver que el chico de nuevo trato de levantarse –Los médicos aseguran que se recuperara muy pronto, de hecho, están muy sorprendidos de ver que las heridas causadas por su pelea con Gaara se están recuperando más rápido de lo esperado

–Entonces ella esta bien– Dijo con voz más tranquila mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la cama –¿Mi padre ya esta enterado?

–Claro, no se había movido del hospital hasta hace unos minutos que los médicos le avisaron que podrías irte en cuanto despertaras, supongo que fue a preparar todo para recibirte

–Ya veo– Parpadeo confundido –Kakashi-Sensei ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

–Dos días

–¡¿Dos días?!– De nuevo se sentó en la cama de golpe –¿El examen Chunnin ya termino?

–Si y no– Se rió al ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de su alumno –Veras, Naruto, pasaste a la siguiente etapa del examen, junto con el resto de los Gennin que ganaron su respectivo combate, ahora tienes aproximadamente un mes para prepararte para la siguiente etapa del examen, la cual también será combates uno a uno, solo que esta vez serás observado por los Kages de las otras aldeas y por la gente de Konoha...

–Ya veo– Dijo dando un sus piro de alivio –Kakashi-Sensei ¿Quién más participara en el examen?

–Déjame recordar– Se llevo una mano a la cabeza en un gesto como si estuviera rebuscando en su memoria –Esta Sasuke, como bien debes recordar, Shino Aburame, también debes recordarlo, ese sujeto de aspecto estrafalario de la aldea del sonido, tu primo Neji también, por supuesto y claro, los tres integrantes del equipo de la arena– Kakashi observo como los puños de Naruto se cerraban con fuerza al escuchar esto ultimo –En tu siguiente combate te enfrentaras a tu primo– Se apresuro a agregar antes de que el chico preguntara

–¿Peleare con Neji?– Pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto, no es que la idea de pelear con su primo le molestara, al contrario, siempre había esperado una oportunidad así, pues seria ideal para calmar la actitud hostil de Neji para con él, cosa que no podía hacer en casa sin que Hinata reprendiera a ambos; pero en ese momento no le parecía oportuno, no, el tenia perfectamente claro contra quien quería pelear

–Sasuke peleara con Gaara en su primer combate– Le dijo su maestro adivinando sus pensamientos, los puños de Naruto se cerraron aun más, tanto que Kakashi estaba seguro que no tardarían en sangrarle

–¿Sasuke peleara con Gaara?– Dijo notoriamente enfadado –Siempre tiene suerte... Por cierto Kakashi-Sensei ¿Cómo se encuentra el Teme?

–Aun esta en observación– Respondió con expresión seria –Aún no se a recuperado del encuentro con Orochimaru

–Pero lo hará– Dijo el ojiazul con determinación –Se necesita mucho más que eso para sacar a Sasuke de la posibilidad de convertirse en Chunnin

–Si, eso ya lo sé– Vio cono Naruto estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió adivinando lo que estaba a punto de pedirle –Lo siento Naruto, pero me temo que no puedo entrenarte para el examen Chunnin

–¿¡Pero por que no!?– El silencio de su maestro le dio la respuesta –¡Ya veo! ¡Es porque vas a ayudar a Sasuke! ¡¡¡Eso no es justo, Sensei!!!

–Lo siento Naruto, pero créeme que no soy el más indicado para entrenarte

–¡Pero...!

–No, Naruto, de verdad lo siento pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo al maestro más indicado para ti– Nuevamente el rostro de Naruto adopto una expresión de escepticismo –En serio Naruto, esta persona te puede entrenar de una manera mucho más efectiva que yo

–¿Y quien se supone que es esa persona?– Refunfuñó el chico

–Mañana la conocerás, búscame en el lugar donde siempre entrenamos– Kakashi comenzó a dirigirse a la salida –Y te recomiendo que duermas muy bien hoy, a tu nuevo Sensei no le gustara que te quedes dormido durante el entrenamiento– Y después de decir eso salió dejando al chico solo

–¿De que habla? ¡Llevo durmiendo dos días!

Naruto no espero a que su padre regresara, cinco minutos después de que Kakashi lo dejara solo, salto de la cama, tomo su ropa que se encontraba doblada a su lado, se vistió y sin perder ni un segundo se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata.

Tal y como lo había dicho su Sensei, ella dormía, Naruto se acerco despacio y tomo asiento en la silla al lado de su cama, la cual estaba seguro había sido ocupada con anterioridad por su padre; observo con detenimiento el rostro de Hinata, los rasguños y moretones habían desaparecido, tenia una intravenosa en su muñeca, pero no parecía molestarle pues su expresión era tranquila, Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el aspecto de su querida hermana indicaba que se recuperaba rápido y bien.

La estuvo contemplando dormir por unos momentos, casi sintió deseos de recostarse a su lado y dormir un poco, como hacían cuando eran niños y algo les preocupaba, pero él se resistió al impulso; había un recuerdo que lo estaba atormentando desde que inicio el examen Chunnin, en el cual no había reparado hasta el momento de creer perdida a Hinata, pero ahora, tras reflexionar un rato y analizar las sensaciones que lo recorrían al ver a Hinata supo que había llegado el momento de aceptar la verdad, una verdad que ya sabia pero que no había querido enfrentar debido a que le causaba pánico, una verdad que fue bastante evidente en el momento que beso de nuevo a Hinata sin la excusa de una travesura, en el momento que beso a Hinata por la simple razón de que quería hacerlo.

–Me alegra ver que te estas recuperando, Hina-Chan– Dijo hablando como si ella lo estuviera escuchando –No tienes idea del susto que me diste, por un momento pensé que te perdería– Tomo la mano de la inconsciente Hinata entre las suyas y la acaricio con ternura –No vuelvas a hacerme algo así... ¿Sabes, Hina-Chan? He estado pensando mucho sobre algo ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de comenzar la prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte? Después de... De... De que... Que tu y yo... Tu y yo... Nos besáramos...– Trago saliva después de decir eso, podía sentir que sus mejillas se encendían, agradeció que Hinata no pudiera escucharlo –Te dije que después del examen tu y yo tendríamos que hablar seriamente sobre aquello... Pero lo cierto es que ya no estoy muy seguro de eso... Hina-Chan, ya una vez te dije que si había algo que me preocupaba, además de perderte, es que tu me despreciaras, me sentí muy feliz al saber que no te importaba que dentro de mi se encontrara un demonio gigante, y por un momento pensé que realmente no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que tu realmente me odiaras... Hasta ahora.

Hina-Chan, eres mi hermana gemela, estuvimos juntos desde antes de llegar al mundo, por eso siempre pensé que era normal que la relación entre nosotros fuera aun más estrecha que la de otros hermanos, según nos contaron nuestros padres, desde que éramos unos bebes no nos gustaba estar separados y así a sido a lo largo de toda nuestra vida, siempre hemos estado juntos y esperaba que así fuera para siempre.

¿Sabes? Desde que tengo memoria siempre e querido estar a tu lado y protegerte, pensaba que eso era de lo más normal porque somos hermanos, de hecho, a todos les parecía algo normal, así como el hecho de que me molestara que alguien me robara tu atención... Así es, Hina-Chan, siempre me a molestado mucho la idea de que quieras a alguien más que a mi, excepto por Hanabi y por nuestro padre, nunca estuve dispuesto a que alguien aparte de mi acaparara tu atención, pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad? Después de todo eres mi hermanita, tengo que cuidar de ti.

Pero, me temo que algo ha cambiado, no sé con exactitud en que momento fue ni que lo provoco, pero algo a comenzado a cambiar en nuestra relación y temo que no es algo muy bueno. Siempre supe que en algún momento llegaría alguien especial a tu vida y que esa persona seria a quien debía entregarle tu custodia, sabia que lo más normal era que tu encontraras a alguien a quien querrías más que a mi, y me consolaba la idea de que pasaría lo mismo conmigo, inclusive llegue a pensar que yo ya había encontrado a esa persona al darme cuenta de que me gustaba Sakura-Chan.

Pero la verdad es que aunque Sakura-Chan me parece una chica muy bonita e inteligente no llega a provocarme las mismas sensaciones que tu; pensé que eso era normal, tenia que haber una diferencia entre lo que sentía por la chica que me gusta y lo que siento por mi hermana, lo que no esta bien es que lo que siento por mi hermana supera en mucho a cualquier otro sentimiento que yo tenga.

Hina-Chan, creo que finalmente e comprendido la razón por la cual, aunque sé que no puedo estar a tu lado toda la vida, me niego a permitir que quieras a alguien más que yo... Veras, Hina-Chan– En este punto la voz de Naruto comenzó a temblar –Yo te quiero, pero ya no es el mismo cariño que sentía por ti cuando éramos niños, ya no me siento molesto cuando alguien quiere llamar tu atención, me siento furioso, me llena de rabia ver que alguien trata de gustarte, como ese idiota de Kiba y simplemente no tolero que alguien trate de tocarte de una manera más profunda que yo, como trato el Teme de Sasuke cuando intento besarte. Intente convencerme de que todo lo que sentía era simplemente porque no consideraba a ninguno de ellos el más apropiado para ti, pero la razón es diferente... Claro que no considero a ninguno de ellos apropiado para ti y finalmente e aceptado el porque de eso... Yo... Yo estuve pensando mucho al respecto ¿Quién seria un chico apropiado para mi querida hermana? Y me asusto mucho ver la respuesta que mi mente y mi corazón me dieron: No hay nadie más apropiado para ti que yo– Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos azules del chico –Si, ya sé que es una locura, pensé que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, pero me e dado cuenta de que esa es la única respuesta que me gusta... Hina-chan... Yo... Yo soy un autentico monstruo y no tiene nada que ver con el echo de que el Kyuubi se encuentra en mi interior... Soy un monstruo porque dentro de mi a comenzado a surgir un sentimiento prohibido y un deseo malsano... Soy una autentica aberración porque quiero algo que sé que es imposible... Pero aun cuando sé que es una locura sigo deseándolo con todo mi corazón...– Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Naruto y el temblor en su voz aumento –Hi... Hina-Chan... Yo... Yo me e dado cuenta de porque razón quiero protegerte siempre, de porque no quiero que nadie más este a tu lado... De porque no soporto la idea de que quieras a alguien más que a mi... Todo eso, Hina-Chan es porque yo te quiero... Pero ya no como antes... No sé como ni cuando cambio ese sentimiento... Pero lo que siento por ti ya no es el cariño de un hermano hacia su hermana... Yo... Yo... Hinata yo... Yo te quiero como un hombre quiere a una mujer...– Naruto soltó una de sus manos de la de Hinata y la utilizo para acariciarle el rostro, soltó un fuerte suspiro y cuando hablo de Nuevo su voz había dejado de temblar, aunque las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas –Yo te amo Hinata...– Después de decirlo guardo silencio algunos minutos, los cuales aprovecho para secarse las lagrimas y tranquilizarse, finalmente recargo su frente sobre la de ella, cerro los ojos y continuo hablando –Perdóname Hina-chan, sé que es horrible, pero este sentimiento ya esta en mi y te puedo asegurar que es tan intenso que no podré arrancármelo, lo único que puedo hacer es prometerte que lo enterrare en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y que seguiré siendo solamente tu hermano, por tu bien y el de nuestra familia– Abrió los ojos y la contemplo dormir –Pero no será fácil... Mírate ¿Quién no querría protegerte?– Al verla ahí, tan indefensa y frágil, durmiendo apaciblemente, Naruto sintió el deseo de probar sus labios de nuevo, se sintió frustrado, justo cuando acababa de prometer que no volverá a acercarse de otro modo más que como su hermano sus propios deseos vuelven a traicionarlo

–_¡Que diablos!_– Pensó mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de Hinata –_Esta será la ultima vez..._– Y entonces rozo sus labios contra los de Hinata, de una manera delicada y tierna, muy suave, pero aun así pudo sentir esa dulzura inigualable que solo ella poseía, se concentro tanto en sentir ese sabor que no escucho que la puerta se abría; sin embargo, cuando separo sus labios de los de Hinata se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí, giro un poco el rostro y se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de Neji, quien debido a la expresión de repulsión que tenia era evidente que había presenciado todo –Etooo... Yo...Yo no...– Trato de explicarse mientras se separaba de la cama de Hinata –No... No es lo que parece... Yo solo...– Pero no pudo seguir hablando pues el puño de Neji se estrello con fuerza en su mejilla y lo mando a volar contra la pared del lado opuesto de la habitación

–¡¡¡Lo sabia!!!– Exclamo Neji con voz enfurecida mientras se paraba delante de la cama de Hinata bloqueando a Naruto como tratando de protegerla –¡¡Sabia que tu comportamiento hacia Hinata-Sama no era normal!! ¡¡Tu... Tu... Lo que hiciste es repulsivo!!

–Lo sé...– Le respondió el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba la sangre que le había brotado de su labio inferior el cual se partió debido al golpe recibido –No creas que estoy orgulloso de lo que acabo de hacer

–¿Y lo aceptas así como así? ¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de negarlo?

–¿Qué caso tendría? Tu mismo lo has dicho, siempre sospechaste que mi comportamiento hacia Hinata no era muy normal ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues ya puedes jactarte de que tenias razón

–Tu... Tu... ¡¡¡Estas enfermo!!!– Su expresión era de autentico asco –¡¡¡Tu y ella son hermanos!!! ¡¡¡Hermanos!!! ¡La sola idea es repugnante!

–¡¡¡LO SÉ!!!– Grito furioso Naruto –He pasado los últimos años de mi vida repitiéndomelo una y otra vez ¿Y sabes para que me a servido? ¡Para nada! Lo que siento esta aquí– Se llevo una mano hacia su pecho, justo sobre su corazón –Y tengo miedo... Mucho miedo de lastimarla, no me importa condenarme al infierno, sé que eso es inevitable...

–¿Y pretendes arrastrarla a ella contigo?

–¡¡¡Nunca!!!– Se apresuro a responder –Tal vez yo ya no tenga salvación alguna, pero jamás permitiría que ella corriera con la misma suerte– Neji guardo silencio un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto, cuando hablo su voz estaba llena de determinación

–Entonces estarás de acuerdo en alejarte de ella– Entrecerró los ojos al ver la expresión de miedo en los ojos azules del chico –Si realmente deseas lo mejor para ella te iras y no permitirás que ella te vuelva a ver, sabes que es lo mejor

–¡De ninguna manera!– Ahora era Naruto quien se oía furioso –Le prometí estar con ella siempre... Como su hermano

–Lo que sientes hacia tu hermana no es normal...

–Aun así no me alejare de ella, Hinata sufriría mucho ¡Sabes que es así!– Se apresuro a agregar al ver que Neji trataba de contrariarlo –Independientemente de lo que yo sienta, Hinata me quiere mucho porque somos hermanos ¿Puedes imaginar como se sentirá si simplemente desaparezco de su vida?

–¡Esa solo es una patética excusa para permanecer a su lado y arrastrarla hacia tus miserables y perversos deseos!

–Tal vez sea cierto que soy un pervertido, pero jamás le haría daño a Hinata, antes prefiero sufrir toda la vida callándome lo que siento y seguir a su lado como un hermano que alejarme de ella y romperle el corazón

–Si crees que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada viéndote a su lado y sabiendo lo que sientes, estas aun más enfermo lo que pensaba– La mirada de Neji estaba llena de repulsión –¡Yo soy el guardián de Hinata-sama! Y a diferencia de ti, la quiero como una hermana, ¡No voy a permitir que la manches con tus asquerosos sentimientos! ¡Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para alejarte de ella!

–Y harás bien– Le respondió tranquilamente Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta –Yo no tengo la fuerza de separarme de ella... Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte que la protejas de mi, Neji

–No necesito que me lo pidas...– Le respondió fríamente. Naruto no le respondió, simplemente miro a Hinata una vez más y salió de la habitación

-------------------

Realmente Naruto agradecía que los exámenes Chunnin se prolongaran un mes, preparase para la siguiente etapa del examen era una excusa perfecta para alejarse de la mansión Hyuuga, ahora que él había entendido sus sentimientos hacia Hinata se sentía terrible al estar en presencia de su padre y Hanabi, apenas y tenia el valor de mirarlos a la cara pues temía que se dieran cuenta del profundo sentimiento que acababa de descubrir. Sin duda su padre lo expulsaría del clan de inmediato y Hanabi no querría verlo jamás; esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, no toleraría que su padre y su Hermanita lo miraran de la manera en que Neji lo había dicho.

Sabia que Neji no diría nada, lo que pasaba era demasiado grave, tanto que podría afectar al Clan entero y eso seria algo que Neji no toleraría, además de que un miembro del Souke acusara de algo tan abominable al primogénito del jefe del clan seria muy mal interpretado, además que la naturaleza discreta de Neji lo llevaría seguramente a ocuparse del asunto con sus propias manos, eso y saber que probablemente Hinata no le perdonaría jamás lanzar una acusación así sobre su querido hermano, por primera vez en su vida Naruto se alegro de que Neji le tuviera tanto cariño a Hinata

Por otro lado, no le había hecho ni tantita gracia que el maestro que le había asignado Kakashi-Sensei era nada menos que Ebisu-Sensei, el maestro de Konohamaru con quien había tenido un pequeño altercado ya hace algún tiempo. Al final, después de una curiosa prueba auto impuesta por el propio Ebisu, Naruto se había resignado a tenerlo como maestro para su preparación para el examen Chunnin, inclusive estaba considerando que tal vez Kakashi había hecho la elección correcta, pero justo cuando parecía que el entrenamiento de Naruto tendría un seguimiento normal, él y Ebisu se toparon con un extraño sujeto de cabellera blanca que montado en una enorme rana en un impresionante despliegue de fuerza demostró ser muy superior a Ebisu en poder, técnica y también en el nivel de perversión.

A partir de ahí, las cosas se suscitaron muy rápido, Naruto decidió que quería a ese extraño sujeto como maestro, y aunque fue necesario recurrir hasta su ultima treta de "persuasión" el sujeto, quien se hacia llamar Jiraiya, acepto entrenarlo. Naruto no tenia la menor idea en lo que se metía al pedirle a Jiraiya que lo entrenara, pero solo podía describirlo como el entrenamiento más asombroso que había tenido en su vida, y también podía asegurar que Jiraiya era el sujeto más singular y pervertido que había conocido.

Pese a su extraña y en ocasiones exasperante manera de comportarse, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su nuevo maestro era extremadamente poderoso, y sabio; no tardo en darse cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba al tanto del prisionero que guardaba dentro suyo, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con la posibilidad de utilizar en su favor el increíble Chakra del Kyuubi.

Después de un extremadamente peligroso "estimulo" Jiraiya logro que Naruto se encontrara frente a frente con el Zorro de las nueve colas. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero cuando Naruto reacciono se encontró caminando por un largo y oscuro pasillo, inclusive parecía haber algunas tuberías en no muy buen estado, agregando al lúgubre aspecto del lugar algo de humedad, el panorama resultaba simplemente escalofriante. Guiado por un extraño instinto, Naruto recorrió el pasillo hasta que al final de este, se encontró con una enorme reja la cual se encontraba poderosamente sellada con un pergamino, detrás de la enorme prisión, un par de ojos de un tono rojizo y un brillo siniestro lo estudiaban.

–**Acércate, mocoso...**– Naruto se estremeció al escucharlo, era una voz profunda y tenebrosa, y le resultaba bastante familiar

–No te ofendas, pero creo que me voy a quedar justo donde estoy– Le respondió guardando una prudente distancia, por única respuesta, la criatura soltó un grotesco rugido al mismo tiempo que unas enormes garras se abalanzaban sobre él, afortunadamente la reja no cedió ni un milímetro y él permaneció fuera del alcance de ese monstruo

–**No sabes como deseo devorarte, mocoso, pero eso no será posible, el sello no se romperá...**

–Esas son buenas noticias para mi– Naruto contemplo fijamente al zorro –Así que por tu culpa los lideres de mi aldea me desprecian...– No pudo reprimir el tono de reproche con que lo dijo

–**No estoy dentro de ti por gusto, mocoso. Además, no puedes quejarte, has usado mi poder en dos ocasiones para tu beneficio ¿Recuerdas?**– Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo tras la reja, misma que dejo entrever dos hileras de enormes colmillos

–¿Dos veces...?– De golpe recordó donde había escuchado esa voz –¡¡Fuiste tu!! Tu me hablaste cuando estaban a punto de raptar a Hinata... Y también cuando casi muere al pelear con Gaara

–**Tienes buena memoria, mocoso, aunque no tanto; Ella si murió esa vez, su corazón se detuvo**

–Pero yo la traje de vuelta

–"**La trajimos de vuelta" Si no te hubiera dejado usar mi poder esa niña ya no estaría en este mundo...**

–Tu dijiste... Dijiste que habría consecuencias... ¿Cuáles?

–**Aun no lo sé... Esa niña es una Hyuuga, y ahora, gracias a ti, su sangre este impregnada con mi esencia... Las posibilidades son asombrosas**

–¡Yo tambiénsoy un Hyuuga!– Al escuchar esta declaración, el Kyuubi comenzó a reír por lo bajo, pero poco a poco la risa se fue convirtiendo en estruendosas carcajadas que hacían que el lugar temblara –¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–**Solo te diré mocoso, que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, indagaría un poco sobre mi nacimiento...**

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–**Que esa niña podría ser tu salvación en el futuro... O tu perdición.**

–¡Basta!– Grito molesto –No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas, lo único que quiero es que me prestes de nuevo tu poder, pero esta vez lo quiero para pelear

–**¿Quieres mi poder? ¿Crees que podrás manejarlo?**

–¡Para eso estoy aquí!

–**Entonces... ¡¡¡Tómalo!!!**

Un intenso resplandor rojo salió de la jaula y se precipito sobre Naruto, la sensación del poder del zorro cubriéndolo le era vagamente familiar, solo que esta vez era muchísimo más intensa, por un segundo, Naruto sintió la magnitud del poder que guardaba en su interior, entendió las palabras del zorro, en ese momento era difícil de creer que algún día él fuera capaz de manejar tanto poder.

-----------------------

–_¿Qué es lo que pasa Onii-chan?_– Se preguntaba Hinata mirando el sol ponerse a través de la ventana de su habitación en el hospital –_Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que saliste del hospital y no has venido a verme..._– Justo en ese momento un golpe en la puerta la hizo reaccionar –¡Pase!– Exclamo, esperanzada, pero la sensación le duro muy poco al ver a Neji aparecer detrás de la puerta –Buenas tardes, Neji-niisan– Dijo mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa

–Buenas tardes, Hinata-Sama– Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia –Perdone por no visitarla antes, pero temo que mi entrenamiento para el examen Chunnin no me a dejado mucho tiempo libre

–Lo sé, Niisan, Mi padre me dijo que pasaste a la siguiente etapa, felicidades

–Gracias... Su hermano también paso a la siguiente etapa

–Si, y también Sasuke-Kun, ya estoy enterada

–¿Su padre también le dijo el orden en el que se suscitarán los combates?

–N... No– Exclamo sintiéndose algo confundida –¿Tan pronto decidieron el orden de los combates?

–Si... Uchiha-San peleara contra Gaara– Un brillo de preocupación se dejo ver en los ojos de Hinata –Y yo... Yo debo enfrentarme a su hermano, Hinata-Sama

–¿Co... Como? ¿¡Naruto va a pelear contra ti!?– Ahora la preocupación y el miedo se extendía por todo el rostro de la Ojiblanca

–Entiendo que pude resultarle algo incomodo...

–¿Incomodo? ¡Es terrible! ¡Una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo se va a enfrentar con la otra!– Se llevo una mano a la boca en ese gesto de inseguridad que Neji conocía muy bien –Es algo que siempre temí que pasara...

–No sé preocupe, se que su preocupación por mi es genuina, pero ambos sabemos que usted quiere que Naruto resulte le vencedor– Hinata abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran al ver a Neji, abrió la boca como intentando desmentir lo que había escuchado, pero no pudo hacerlo, avergonzada, bajo la mirada –Lo sabia– Dijo Neji al ver que las mejillas de Hinata enrojecían

–Yo... Yo... No es que quiera que no apruebes el examen, ni tampoco que pierdas, es solo que... Bueno... Yo...– Levanto la mirada, sus ojos aun se mostraban preocupados

–Esta bien, no tiene que explicarme nada– Le dijo mientras le sonreía para tratar de relajarla –Yo entiendo sus sentimientos y no la culpo por eso, y espero que usted piense del mismo modo

–¿A que te refieres?

–Bien, Naruto-"Sama" también es mi primo, pero eso no importara a la hora del combate, cuando la pelea empiece, yo solo me concentrare en derrotarlo– Un suave gemido de angustia escapo de la garganta de Hinata –Me gustaría saber, Hinata-Sama ¿Usted me odiaría si yo derrotara a su hermano?– Nuevamente ella bajo la mirada, permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos que a Neji le parecieron interminables, finalmente, ella volvió a hablar

–Por supuesto que no, Neji-Niisan, te conozco y sé que eres una persona que siempre da lo mejor de si, y te admiro mucho por ello, me sentiría decepcionada, y estoy segura que también Naru-Chan lo haría, si no peleas con toda tu fuerza cuando te enfrentes a él

–¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-Sama!– Dijo sintiéndose profundamente aliviado, cosa que extraño a Hinata –Ahora sé que tome la decisión correcta– Hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para retirarse antes de que ella le preguntara algo –Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme, mi padre me espera para continuar con mi entrenamiento

–Buena suerte, Neji-Niisan– Dijo ella, aunque aun se sentía algo confundida por las ultimas palabras de su primo

–Una cosa más, Hinata-Sama– Le dijo él con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, dándole la espalda a ella –¿Usted ama a Naruto-"Sama"?– Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que giraba un poca el rostro para mirarla, la expresión de confusión se fusiono con la me miedo y vergüenza, su rostro entero se ruborizo; esa reacción no le gustaba

–¿Pe... Pero que pregunta es esa, Niisan?­– Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, señal inequívoca de su nerviosismo, definitivamente esa reacción no le gustaba a Neji –¡Por supuesto que amo a Naru-Chan! ¡Es mi hermano!– La forma en que Neji la estaba mirando la comenzaba a incomodar –También te amo a ti, y a papá, y a Hanabi-Chan...

–Significa eso que usted ama a Naruto solo como su hermano ¿Verdad?

–¡Claro que si!– Repentinamente dejo de jugar con sus dedos, bajo la mirada intentando ocultar su tristeza –Así es como debe ser ¿No es verdad?– pero el dolor en su voz no paso desapercibida para su primo –¿De que otra manera podría amarlo?

–Tiene razón– Dijo Neji mientras abría la puerta, dándole de nuevo la espalda –Así es como debe ser– Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata sumida en sus reflexiones.

Sin perder tiempo, Neji se encamino a mansión del Souke donde su padre lo esperaba para entrenar, después de esa pequeña charla con Hinata estaba completamente convencido de que había tomado la mejor decisión; le había tomado largas horas de meditación encontrar la solución ideal para la terrible situación que comenzaba a formarse entre los gemelos. Después de reflexionarlo mucho, Neji sabia que la mejor manera, y la mas sencilla, de evitar que Naruto Y Hinata sigan precipitándose hacia el punto sin retorno de ese sentimiento malsano era matar a Naruto durante su combate en el examen Chunnin.


	13. Chapter 13 Mutuo

**CAPITULO 13**

**Mutuo.**

Neji se encontraba meditando profundamente en medio del Dojo de la mansión del Bouke, no quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía algo nervioso al recordar que al día siguiente iniciarían los combates de la siguiente etapa de los exámenes Chunnin.

–¿Todo esta bien, Neji?– Se escucho una voz grave a espaldas del joven, quien se volvió lentamente hacia la persona que había entrado

–Si, todo esta bien, padre– Le respondió con serenidad a la imponente figura que lo miraba desde la puerta –Solo me preparo mentalmente para mi combate de mañana

–Escucha, Neji– Retomo la palabra su padre al mismo tiempo que avanzaba y se sentaba delante de su hijo –Deberás ser muy cuidadosa al enfrentarte mañana a Naruto...

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Recuerda que él es hijo del jefe del clan

–¿Estas diciéndome que debo dejarlo ganar?– Su voz se escucho ligeramente indignada

–Por supuesto que no, más bien es al contrario... Naruto-Sama podría parecer débil entre nuestro clan debido a que el no posee el Byakugan, pero a cambio de eso él tiene otras "habilidades que compensan esa carencia"

–Yo... Creo estar preparado para lo que venga

–Recuerda también que aunque nunca pudo practicarlo, Naruto conoce las bases del Jyuuken, y eso es una ventaja a su favor

–Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte, sin importar cuanto sepa Naruto-"Sama" del Jyuuken te puedo asegurar que no esta a la altura de mis técnicas

–Ya veo...– Hisashi se levanto para dejar que su hijo continuara su entrenamiento –Confío en tus capacidades

–No te preocupes, padre, No defraudare al clan– Dijo sin volverse a mirar a su padre salir del dojo –Cumpliré con mi deber y protegeré a Hinata-Sama separándola definitivamente de ese enfermo– Dijo en voz muy baja para si mismo mientras un recuerdo de su infancia se filtraba a su memoria

**Flash Back**

Un Neji de 8 años se encontraba de pie en medio del Dojo de la mansión principal del Souke, su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, excepto por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños; no quería admitirlo, pero tenia miedo, a pesar de que sabia que ese día tenia que llegar, no podía evitar sentirse asustado.

Miro la pequeña y frágil figura que se encontraba delante de él, la pequeña Hinata no podía ocultar tan bien sus emociones como él y en su rostro se veía perfectamente una mueca aterrorizada y su cuerpo era sacudido por un ligero temblor

–Adelante, Hinata– Se escucho la voz de Hiashi Hyuuga llena de autoridad, teniendo esto el efecto de que el temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata aumentara –Puedes empezar cuando quieras...– Al lado de Hiashi se encontraba su hermano, Hisashi, quien al igual que su hijo miraba la escena completamente inexpresivo mientras que por dentro la furia, la preocupación, la frustración y la impotencia devoraban su corazón y su alma

–Pe... Pero papá... Yo no...– Comenzó a balbucear mientras bajaba la mirada al piso del dojo sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirando a su primo. Ese día había empezado como cualquier otro, con Naruto peleando con Sasuke y Neji imponiendo el orden, después los padres de ambos los habían llamado para que comenzaran su entrenamiento, sin embargo, ambos niños se extrañaron al ver a sus dos padres en el dojo, normalmente era uno solo el que los supervisaba, los chicos no estaban seguros de lo que se trataba hasta que Hiashi le pidió a Neji que se quitara la cinta que utilizaba para ocultar el sello del Bouke. En ese momento tanto Neji como Hinata comprendieron de que se trataba: Había llegado el momento de que Hinata aprendiera a usar el sello para poder someter a Neji en caso de ser requerido. Ambos primos miraron estupefactos como Hiashi le explicaba rápida y claramente a su hija como activar el poder del sello, Hinata escucho a su padre en completo silencio y sintiéndose terriblemente angustiada

–¿Ocurre algo?– La voz de su padre era severa –¿Necesitas que te explique de nuevo?

–N... No es eso... Papá... Yo... ¿Esto es realmente necesario?

–¿Cómo que si es necesario?– El tinte severo se convirtió en uno enojado –Hinata, algún día tu serás la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga, la implantación y activación del sello del Bouke es algo que se a transmitido de generación en generación durante muchísimos años, es tu deber aprender su correcta utilización

–Pero... ¿Para que querría aprender a causarle dolor a Neji-Niisan?– Su voz aun temblaba, pero la indignación la había impulsado a responderle así a su padre

–¡¡¡Hinata!!!– Ella se encogió al escuchar a su padre levantar la voz –Nunca nadie a cuestionado la utilización de este sello en la historia del Clan Hyuuga

–Pero yo...

–Esta bien, Hinata-Sama– Neji se apresuro a interrumpir a su prima –Yo... Comprendo cual es mi posición en la familia y también mi obligación... Le estoy agradecido por su gentileza, pero le aseguro que estoy listo para ayudarla a dar este paso

–Neji...– El gesto de angustia no se borro del rostro de la niña, después de un momento, las manos de Hinata se levantaron a la altura de su pecho listas para comenzar a formar los sellos que activarían el sello de Neji, al ver esto el niño simplemente cerro los ojos preparado para sentir el dolor, sin embargo los minutos pasaron y este no llego, al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio como las manos de Hinata yacían laxas a sus costados y su rostro estaba inclinado con la mirada de nuevo perdida en el piso del dojo –Lo... Lo siento... Yo... No lo haré...

–Hinata-Sama...– Susurro Neji con asombro

–¿¡De que hablas, Hinata!?– Le grito su padre mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba con dureza –¿Es que no entiendes la importancia de esto...?

–Entiendo que el sello se usa para obligar al Bouke a protegernos aun a contra de su voluntad, no estoy de acuerdo con eso

–¡Hinata! ¡Tu...!

–Neji-Niisan– Le hablo a su primo ignorando a su padre, este pequeño acto de rebeldía enmudeció a Hiashi –Hemos crecido juntos y tu sabes que no podría quererte más si hubieras sido mi hermano, yo confío plenamente en ti... ¿Tu confías en mi?– Neji se le quedo mirando con gesto serio durante un momento, finalmente sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa

–Por supuesto que confío en usted, Hinata-Sama, y aunque mis palabras puedan parecerle poco convincentes a otros, le aseguro que no necesito de un sello para protegerla, estoy conciente de que es mi deber, y debo decir que estoy satisfecho por ello

–Yo creo en tus palabras Neji-niisan– Le respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, después se volvió hacia su padre y lo miro fijamente, aunque era evidente que aun se sentía atemorizada, la convicción no le falto a su voz cuándo hablo –Papá, yo confió en Neji, sé que no será necesario utilizar el sello, confió plenamente en mi primo... Sé que no debo desobedecerte bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión sobre este asunto... Así que estoy dispuesta a soportar la sanción que tu consideres imponerme, papá– Después de decir esto, Hinata se arrodillo hasta colocar la frente sobre el piso– Hiashi y Hisashi contemplaron la escena con seriedad, y justo cuando el mayor abría la boca para hablar, Neji se arrodillo de la misma manera que Hinata

–¡Hisashi-Sama!– Exclamo el niño –Sé que Hinata-Sama hace todo esto solo para ayudarme, así que le suplico que cualquier pena que quiera inculcarle me la imponga a mi, después de todo, es mi deber protegerla de todo...– Una vez que Neji termino de hablar se hizo un silencio incomodo en el dojo, ni Neji ni Hinata tenían el valor de levantar la cara para ver sus padres, sin lugar a dudas se habían metido en un buen lío, finalmente la voz del padre de Hinata rompió el pesado silencio

–Puede retirarse... Mas adelante hablaremos sobre este asunto– Ambos primos se levantaron, un tanto sorprendidos, pero no lo suficiente como para replicar a la ultima orden, hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a sus padres y rápidamente salieron del lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese día, Neji se prometió que protegería a Hinata hasta el final, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella se había enfrentado con su padre para ayudarlo. Y aunque los años habían pasado él aun se mantenía firme en la convicción de proteger a Hinata, aunque eso implicara asesinar a la persona más querida para su prima.

--------------------

Hinata soltó un suspiro melancólico, finalmente había llegado el día de la siguiente etapa de los exámenes Chunnin y ella no había podido ver a su hermano. Le preocupaba mucho que Naruto no hubiera ido a verla ¿Acaso estaba enojado con ella? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para enfadarlo así? Inclusive Sasuke había ido a hacerle una breve visita el día que ella iba a ser dada de alta. La conversación entre ellos no había durado mas de 5 minutos, pero le estaba agradecida al joven Uchiha por mostrar al menos un poco de preocupación por ella. Pero Naruto simplemente brillaba por su ausencia.

Y el hecho de tener una importante conversación pendiente no hacia más que aumentar su ansiedad; ambos se habían besado antes de separarse para entrar en el Bosque de la Muerte, y habían prometido que hablarían al respecto, desafortunadamente las circunstancias no les habían permitido cumplir dicha promesa, pero todo el tiempo en que Hinata estuvo hospitalizada sin ver a su querido hermano le había servido para reflexionar acerca de su extraña situación con su hermano gemelo.

Se preocupo mucho al saber que tendría que ver a Naruto enfrentando a Neji, sabia que ambos resultarían seriamente dañados en la pelea, y la hostilidad que se mostraban desde niños no ayudaba a tranquilizarla. Y con el paso de los días sin verlo ni saber como estaba, la preocupación de Hinata aumentaba hasta convertirse en un agudo sufrimiento. Deseaba ver a Naruto, deseaba ver su sonrisa, deseaba escucharlo decir que todo estaría bien, que no se rendiría ante los obstáculos, deseaba poder tocarlo, colocar su mano sobre la de él... Deseaba volver a tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Y la veracidad de ese sentimiento la aterraba, cuando finalmente reconoció el anhelo en lo más profundo de su corazón supo que algo estaba mal con ella... Muy mal...

En una ocasión había hablado con Hikari sobre como era cuando alguien te gustaba, Hikari se sorprendió por la pregunta y quiso saber el motivo, Hinata no supo explicarse bien, pero al final, su niñera le dijo que cuando alguien te gusta basta con que lo mires para que todo tu cuerpo reaccione de golpe, que era como si cada parte de tu ser cobrara vida propia, las ideas se borraban y la razón se nublaba y esto se debía a que cuando tu corazón a elegido a la persona por la cual latir, deja de pertenecerte, pues ahora esa persona se convierte en el nuevo dueño de tu corazón y tu alma.

Al reflexionar sobre las palabras de Hikari, Hinata se reprendió por ser tan torpe, a menudo se preguntaba porque ella, teniendo tan cerca al chico más codiciado de Konoha, como lo era Sasuke-kun, nunca había reaccionado como las otras chicas, finalmente después de pasar días llorando por la aparente indiferencia de Naruto lo comprendió. No sentía nada "especial por Sasuke por que ella no tenia un corazón que latiera por él, no lo tenia porque hacia mucho tiempo que alguien se había adueñado de su corazón.

No sentía nada especial porque el dueño absoluto de su corazón era Naruto.

Esa era la verdad, Hinata Hyuuga estaba enamorada de su propio hermano. Hinata Hyuuga era un ser repulsivo.

Después de salir del hospital y regresar a la mansión Hyuuga se entero que su hermano se encontraba entrenando bajo la tutela de un hombre llamado Jiraiya, Hinata nunca había oído hablar de él, pero por la manera en que su padre se refería al hombre, sin duda se trataba de alguien muy poderoso, eso la tranquilizo un poco, si Naruto se iba a enfrentar a Neji necesitaba de la mejor preparación que pudiera tener.

Naruto no regreso a la mansión ni una vez durante su entrenamiento, y aunque le dolía en el alma el no poder verlo, se convenció de que era mejor así, pues no estaba muy segura de lo que le diría cuando por fina hablaran de la tensa situación que se había formado entre ellos, Hinata no estaba muy segura si tendría el valor de revelarle a su hermano el monstruoso sentimiento que había descubierto en su corazón, o si tendría el valor de quedarse callada y vivir el infierno de callar sus sentimientos mientras veía a su hermano entregarle su amor a alguien más.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, no podía evitarlo, pero cada vez que imaginaba a su hermano con alguien más sentía como si una mano le estrujara el corazón. Sintió las lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos ¿Por qué demonios no se había enamorado de alguien que no fuera su familia? ¿Por qué no fue igual que el resto de sus amigas y se había enamorado de Sasuke? Si realmente existía el destino como solía decirle Neji, entonces el destino sin duda se burlaba de ella.

Se recargo en un árbol y miro al cielo, Kiba se estaba retrasando; había quedado de ir con él a ver las peleas del examen Chunnin porque le preocupaba que al contemplar a su hermano en pleno combate ella no pudiera disimular sus sentimientos y sí su padre se daba cuenta... No, lo que ella sentía era solo asunto de ella... Y de Naruto. Escucho un ruido y volvió su rostro creyendo que su compañero por fin había llegado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Kiba quien se encontraba frente a ella, era nada menos que Naruto.

Naruto se sentía sumamente nervioso, no es que dudara se su capacidad para enfrentarse a Neji, más bien lo que le preocupaba era que su primo tenia razón, él era alguien enfermo, pues ¿De que otra manera puedes catalogar a alguien que se enamora de su hermana gemela?

Durante el exhaustivo entrenamiento al que Ero-Sennin lo había sometido pudo reflexionar sobre su situación, quizá realmente podía vivir al lado de Hinata y conformarse con el afecto que un hermano debe tener por su hermana y viceversa, tal vez podría lograr que Sakura le hiciera caso y tener una relación normal, hasta era posible que aceptara que Hinata saliera con alguien. Si, tal vez él podría vivir fingiendo que era alguien normal y sumergirse en el infierno que representaba tener lo que más deseas al alcance de tu mano pero saber que te esta prohibido.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de convencerse de que era capaz de sostener esa farsa se percato de la presencia de alguien delante de él, Naruto levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, sintió que se ahogaba al ver que se trataba de Hinata

–Naru-Chan...– Susurro ella al verlo. Y cuando Naruto la escucho supo que se había estado mintiendo, no podía fingir amar a alguien más ni tampoco hacerse de la vista gorda cuando ella estuviera con otro, no podía tampoco alejarse de ella, pues en ese momento, con solo escucharla decir su nombre tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para contenerse y no arrojarse a abrazarla

–Hina-Chan... Me alegra ver que ya estas totalmente recuperada– Le dijo mientras le sonreía

–Si... Tu no estuviste ahí cuando salí del hospital– No pudo evitar que se oyera como un reproche

–Yo... Lo siento... E tenido que entrenar mucho

–Eso me dijeron, ya sé que vas a pelear con Neji-niisan

–Él siempre me a despreciado, no va a tener mejor oportunidad para demostrármelo que esta– Lentamente comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en la parte de atrás del árbol donde Hinata estaba recargada –Tal vez lo mejor seria que él acabara conmigo durante este combate

–Por favor, no digas eso...– Dijo ella con voz muy baja, aun así el dolor se escuchaba en su voz –No me gusta que hables así...– Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, finalmente el ojiazul hablo de nuevo

–Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar...– Espero que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, así que continuo –Sobre el beso que nos dimos frente al Bosque de la Muerte... Yo... Yo no...

–No lo digas– Lo interrumpió bruscamente

–¿Cómo?

–Por favor, no lo digas– La voz de Hinata comenzó a temblar –Porque si dices que fue un error yo... Yo no podría soportarlo... Pero si dices que no lo lamentas, entonces yo tendría mucho miedo– Al escucharla una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro del chico, claro que se asustaría, como no asustarse de saber que la persona con la que has crecido es un pervertido –Tendría mucho miedo porque sin duda eso seria nuestra condena definitiva al infierno... Porque yo tampoco lo lamento... Ni siquiera un poco– Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par ¿Entendió bien? Comenzó a caminar alrededor del árbol y se detuvo frente a ella, Hinata tenia la vista en el suelo y su flequillo cubría sus ojos, pero no cubría las lagrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas

–Hi... Hinata ¿Acaso tu...?

–Perdóname...– Lo interrumpió de nuevo –Sé que soy despreciable... Pero yo... nunca te e mentido ni ocultado nada... Y esto que siento– Se llevo una mano al pecho y la coloco sobre su corazón –Es tan fuerte y tan real... Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y tu eres la persona en la que más confió... Perdóname...– De repente su hermano la envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándola contra su cálido cuerpo, pero Hinata lejos de sentir consuelo se sintió aun peor ¿Cómo podía él preocuparse por ella después de saber la clase de criatura repulsiva en la que se había convertido? –Perdóname... Perdóname...

–No Hinata– No quería que siguiera atormentándose –Perdóname a mi por no hacer lo correcto– La abrazo aun con más fuerza –Desde que nuestra situación comenzó a cambiar yo sabia que debía alejarme, estaba consiente de que si seguía tan cerca de ti nada bueno ocurriría, pero no lo hice, simplemente porque no quiero separarme de ti... Aun cuando sabia que estaba mal y que ambos sufriríamos yo... Estoy aquí, viendo en lo que nos hemos convertido y aun así... No quiero alejarme de ti

–Por favor no lo hagas...– Le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo –No me dejes...

–Pero... No me importa lo que me pase a mi, yo merezco ser despreciado por querer a mi hermana de la única manera en que me esta prohibido hacerlo, pero no puedo permitir que tu...

–Si tu mereces ser despreciado entonces yo también, porque siento exactamente lo mismo... Y aunque estoy aterrorizada no voy retractarme por esto que siento...

–Esta mal...

–Lo sé, pero simplemente paso... Naruto yo te am...

–¡No!– Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió abrazándola aun con mas fuerza de tal modo que debía causarle dolor, pero en medio del emotivo momento ninguno se percato de eso –No debes decirlo... Nunca debemos decirlo, porque el momento en que pronunciemos esas palabras no habrá marcha atrás...– Y ninguno dijo nada más, simplemente permanecieron abrazados, sumergidos en la dicha de un sentimiento mutuo y la tortura de un amor prohibido.

–Etoooo ¿Interrumpo?– Los gemelos se separaron abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Kiba, por un momento se preocuparon ¿Habría escuchado algo de lo que dijeron? –Perdón por llegar tarde, Hinata– Dijo mostrándose algo apenado –Y tu Naruto ¿No deberías estar ya en el lugar de la pelea? Después de perder contra ti lo mínimo que espero es que avances a la siguiente ronda

–¡Claro que voy a avanzar a la siguiente ronda, baka!– Exclamo el ojiazul sintiéndose aliviado de saber que su amigo no había descubierto nada comprometedor –Te veo allá, Hina-chan– Le dijo a la chica a su lado y se alejo rápidamente de ahí como si la intima conversación que habían tenido no hubiera pasado nunca

–¡Esfuérzate, Naru-chan!– Le dijo ella con toda naturalidad mientras lo miraba alejarse

–¿Estabas deseándole suerte a tu hermano?– Le pregunto el castaño mientras se paraba junto de ella

–¿Qué otra cosa podría haber estado haciendo, Kiba-kun?– Dijo disimulando su nerviosismo con una tímida sonrisa.

Por su parte Naruto corría a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde tendría que enfrentarse con Neji, era difícil tener que pelear con alguien que sabes que tiene la razón, pero ahora más que nunca debía defender ese sentimiento, hace un momento casi estaba dispuesto a permitir que Neji lo alejara de Hinata, de hecho, estaba casi esperanzado de perder la vida en este combate, lo que fuera para impedir arrastrar a su dulce hermana al abismo donde él se precipitaba sin remedio, pero había algo para lo que no estaba preparado y eso era el enterarse de que Hinata sentía lo mismo que él.

Ese sentimiento era incorrecto, repulsivo y enfermizo, pero era mutuo, ambos lo sentían por igual, mientras corría, Naruto experimentaba la alegría de un amor correspondido y la angustia de saber que no estaba bien, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era saber que sin importar cuanto lo intentara jamás podría alejarse de Hinata, ahora menos que nunca... El suyo era un amor malsano, pero aun así se amaban y llevarían ese sentimiento hasta las ultimas consecuencias.


	14. Chapter 14 Perspectiva

Una disculpa por la demora, algo tiene mi conexion a internet que no podia subir el capitulo (Tuve que venir a un cafe internet) Gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia, con respecto a algo que me han perguntado varias veces, Si, este fic si va a tener lemon, pero aun falta para eso, les pido sean pacientes. Una vez aclarado el punto, veamos el capitulo que sigue

**CAPITULO 14**

**Perspectiva.**

–¡Tranquilízate, Hinata!– Exclama Kiba mientras volteaba a mirar a Hinata, aunque ella lo estaba intentando, no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de angustia al ver como un ataque de Neji dio de lleno en el cuerpo de su hermano –Te aseguro que Naruto no se va a rendir por eso– Y dicho y echo, a pesar de que era evidente que Naruto era quien llevaba las de perder en ese combate él se estaba poniendo de pie... De nuevo.

Desde que Hinata se entero que Neji y Naruto debían pelear se había sentido profundamente angustiada, por mucho que tratara de justificar el comportamiento de su querido primo, la única explicación posible a su frialdad para con su hermano era que Neji despreciaba a Naruto, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Si tenia en cuenta la innata habilidad de Neji de leer los sentimientos mas profundos de las personas a través del más mínimo gesto existía la posibilidad de que él hubiera percibido muchísimo antes que ellos el sentimiento que ahora se desencadenaba, pero si ese era el caso ¿Por qué solo desquitaba su furia con Naruto? ¿Acaso no era ella igual de culpable que su hermano?

Naruto había llegado tarde a su combate, y en cuanto este dio comienzo la ventaja parecía tenerla Neji, aun así, era evidente que a su primo no le estaba resultando muy fácil que digamos, especialmente por qué el ojiazul no parecía dispuesto a rendirse, después de todo, Naruto también era un Hyuuga. Desde donde estaba sentada observando el combate, Hinata podía ver como los labios de ambos chicos se movían, estaban hablando, pero la distancia y los continuos y rápidos movimientos de ambos no le permitían enterarse de su conversación, no podía enterarse de nada ni tampoco podía hacer nada, solo mirar y rezar porque ninguno de ellos resultara gravemente herido... Algo que no iba a ser muy fácil, de hecho, si no conociera bien a Neji y supiera que él no se atrevería a hacer algo tan terrible, juraría que los ataques de su primo no estaban destinados a vencer a su hermano, si no a matarlo.

Después de un muy desagradable retraso, fomentado por el intento de ayuda de Konohamaru, finalmente Naruto logro llegar al lugar donde debían llevarse acabo los combates de la siguiente etapa del examen Chunnin. Desde que el censor dio la voz de "comiencen" Naruto sintió la tensión en el ambiente, si bien la expresión de repulsión había desaparecido del rostro de Neji esta había sólido reemplazada por una gélida mirada llena de rencor, pero lo cierto era que el ojiazul ya se lo esperaba.

–He estado pensándolo mucho, Naruto– Comenzó a hablar el castaño, a Naruto no le extraño que no utilizara el "sama" él sabia perfectamente que Neji no sentía mucho respeto por él que digamos –Y me parece que a ti realmente te preocupa lo que le pase a Hinata-Sama

–¿Te estas burlando de mi?– El enfado del ojiazul no se hizo esperar ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

–Nunca he hablado más en serio– Y la expresión del chico indicaba que así era, Naruto le respondió con el mismo tono de seriedad

–Desde que tengo uso de razón, ella es la persona por la que más me e preocupado a lo largo de mi vida

–Entonces, tu harías cualquier cosa para que ella este bien ¿Correcto?

–Por supuesto– Ni siquiera lo dudo

–Bien– Neji tomo la posición tradicional del Jyuuken –Entonces espero que entiendas mi manera de proceder

–¿Y eso que significa exactamente?– Naruto también asumió su pose de pelea

–Yo tengo la firme creencia que Hinata-Sama cambiará al clan Hyuuga, ella es la única del Souke lo suficientemente sensible para entender la injusticia de la división del clan... Es por eso que yo voy a ayudarla y protegerla mientras asume su posición como la cabeza de la familia Hyuuga

–A simple vista, parece que lo que te motiva a ayudar a Hina-Chan son solo tus intereses personales– Neji entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante –Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es así

–Solo quiero que ella cumpla el destino que le corresponde... Pero ¿Cómo podría ella convertirse en la cabeza del Clan si alguien se entera que su hermano gemelo ha vivido quien sabe cuanto tiempo alimentando un sentimiento malsano hacia ella?

–De acuerdo, Neji– Un tinte de sarcasmo adorno la voz de Naruto –¿A que solución llego tu brillante mente de "genio"?

–Por la seguridad del futuro de Hinata-Sama y del Clan Hyuuga, lo mejor es que tu, Naruto, desaparezcas de este mundo– Ambos se miraron con frialdad por unos instantes, hasta que Naruto hablo de nuevo

–Tal vez tengas razón– Y sin mas, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron al combate.

Naruto había recibido por segunda ocasión la técnica de los sesenta y cuatro golpes de Neji, y justo cuando el castaño pensaba que era el momento de rematar al chico, este se levantaba y se aprestaba para reiniciar la batalla, si bien a Neji comenzaba a irritarle la situación, tenia que reconocer que Naruto realmente era persistente

–Reconozco que tu determinación y resistencia es digna de admiración– Dijo Neji –Pero es una pena que la motive algo tan perverso como ese sentimiento repulsivo...

–Me estoy cansando de que me lo eches en cara– Un brillo feroz se dejo ver fugazmente en sus ojos azules –Para ti es muy fácil juzgarme, ¡Tu, el intachable genio del Clan Hyuuga! Pero, dime ¿Has intentado pensar en como me siento?

–La sola idea de repugna...

–¡¡Lo sé!! ¡¡Me lo has repetido una y otra vez!! ¿Crees que estoy feliz por sentir esto? ¿Qué me enorgullezco por ello?– Esta vez la furia se podía apreciar por completo en la expresión de Naruto –Pues déjame aclararte algo: Tu no puedes sentir más asco por mi que yo ¿Te horroriza lo que siento por Hinata? ¡¡¡A mi también!!! Cada vez que la miro siento pánico al pensar en el daño que le puedo hacer...

–¡No me parece...!– Intento rebatir el castaño, pero el ojiazul no se lo permitió

–A ti te gusta alguien ¿No es así, Neji?– La imagen de cierta castaña de chonguitos se coló a la mente de Neji, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos casi de inmediato por la voz de su primo –Y te puedo asegurar que para ti es un sentimiento maravilloso ¿Verdad?– El silencio de Neji lo dijo todo –Pero para nosotros no es así, el amor no se nos presento como algo hermoso y mágico que nos hace suspirar, para nosotros es un sentimiento perverso que nos esta desagarrando poco a poco, que lejos de enorgullecernos nos avergüenza y atemoriza, no podemos experimentar la dicha de exteriorizar ese sentimiento, debemos ocultarlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de nuestras almas...

–Dijiste... ¿Nosotros?– Neji trago saliva al entender lo que eso implicaba

–Así es Neji...– Respondió Naruto con toda tranquilidad –Lo más aterrador de todo esto es saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y no alegrarme por ello, al contrario, desearía poder arrancarme el corazón junto con todos esos sentimientos que me atormentan...

–¡¡No, no es cierto!!– El genio Hyuuga por primera vez había perdido la compostura al mostrarse verdaderamente turbado –¡¡Ella no seria capaz...!! ¡¡Seguramente tu...!!

–Uno no elige de quien se enamora, Neji. El corazón manda y uno simplemente debe afrontar las consecuencias... Para ti es muy fácil juzgarme... Juzgarnos... Pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que quien esta sufriendo más somos nosotros?– Sin más, Naruto tomo nuevamente su postura de ataque –Sé que para ti es imposible frenar tu rencor hacia mi, pero ¿Por Hinata? ¿La odiarás a ella también? Mas aun sabiendo que ninguno de los dos deseaba que esto pasara...

–No lo sé– Le respondió después de un momento –Solo sé que esta mal

–Estamos consientes de ello

–¿Y que es lo que piensan hacer?

–Fingir que ese sentimiento no existe y tratar de seguir adelante... Pero dime algo, sinceramente ¿Tu crees que fingir que no amas a la persona que amas, sabiendo que esta siente lo mismo... Tu crees que vivir así es vivir?

–Siento lastima por ti– Neji también tomo posición de batalla –Pero aun creo que la mejor solución es que ti desaparezcas

–Es probable que así sea, pero comprenderás que no puedo dejarme morir así como así, y menos enfrente de ella

–Lo entiendo

–Bien, entonces continuemos– Y sin más continuaron el combate.

Mientras observaba fijamente el techo de la enfermería, Neji se cuestionaba sobre como había bajado la guardia ante el ultimo movimiento de Naruto. Tenia que admitir que había subestimado a su primo, Naruto realmente había logrado mermar sus fuerzas, sin embargo, él era Neji, el prodigio del Clan Hyuuga, se confió y al final había sido derrotado por la técnica favorita de su primo, el Kage Bunshin.

–_No fui capaz de matarlo_– Pensó al rememorar su derrota a manos de su primo –_Él es demasiado persistente..._– Se encontraba en una camilla, los paramédicos se habían apresurado a atender sus heridas, a fin de cuentas, él también era un Hyuuga.

Un leve quejido escapo de sus labios cuando trato de moverse, se llevo la mano al vendaje recién colocado sobre sus costillas; había resultado mucho más lastimado de lo que pensaba, según supo por boca de los médicos que las heridas de Naruto no eran muy serias. Sí tenia que ser sincero, siempre lo había desconcertado la facilidad con que su primo se recuperaba. Al recordar a Naruto, la voz de este resonó en su cabeza –_¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que quien esta sufriendo más somos nosotros?_– No, nunca había pensado en eso.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, Neji-Niisan?– Se escucho una suave voz procedente de la puerta, Neji levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a Hinata en la entrada de la habitación

–Hinata-Sama...– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ella pareció dudar, pero finalmente entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, avanzo hasta donde estaba acostado Neji, entreabrió los labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero los cerro de inmediato, se le veía bastante nerviosa –Hinata-Sama... Yo...– Y Neji también se encontraba bastante nervioso, deseaba preguntarle si ella realmente compartía los sentimientos de Naruto, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, en parte porque no sabia como preguntárselo y en parte porque temía la respuesta –Yo... Quisiera preguntarle... Bueno...– Se interrumpió al sentir como Hinata tomaba su mano entre las suyas con esa delicadeza tan característica de ella, Hinata temblaba y tenia la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas, la extraordinaria habilidad de Neji para leer hasta el más leve gesto de las personas le dijo que su prima estaba siendo consumida por el dolor y la vergüenza.

–No nos odies...– Le suplico ella en un susurro mientras apretaba la mano de su primo, Neji ya no necesito preguntar nada, esas palabras le habían confirmado sus peores temores –¡Por favor, no nos odies...! Ninguno pidió esto... Solo paso...– Se hizo un profundo silencio durante el cual Neji tomo una importante decisión, Hinata finalmente levanto el rostro cuando sintió que Neji le devolvía el apretón de manos.

–Yo jamás podría odiarla, Hinata-Sama– Por fin el genio Hyuuga había sido capaz de ponerse en el lugar de Naruto y Hinata, había logrado comprender las palabras del ojiazul "_¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que quien esta sufriendo más somos nosotros?_" Ahora mientras contemplaba el rostro entre aliviado y avergonzado de su prima, Neji sintió una profunda pena por Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata salió de la enfermería sintiéndose mas tranquila, si bien no pudo escuchar de que hablaban Neji y Naruto durante su combate, leer sus expresiones faciales le había dicho todo, y no se había equivocado, su primo había descubierto el secreto que ella y su hermano guardaban celosamente, había descubierto que ellos se amaban. Y aunque la desaprobación de Neji por esto era más que evidente y justificada, este finalmente había decidido guardar el secreto, Hinata estaba más que agradecida.

Avanzo hasta dar vuelta por un pasillo, se detuvo al encontrarse frente a frente con su hermano, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en una pose que indicaba que llevaba rato esperando

–O... Onii-Chan...– Exclamo sorprendida de verlo ahí, de inmediato sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y su corazón se aceleraba, reacciones que únicamente Naruto podía despertar en ella –¿¡Qué... Que haces aquí!?

–¿Todo esta bien?– Le pregunto tratando de aparentar serenidad, pero lo cierto es que el tenerla delante de él le alteraba todos los sentidos, bajo la mirada al percatarse de que estaba contemplando, de nuevo, los labios de Hinata –Quiero decir... Neji se dio cuenta...– El nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse notar en el ambiente, aun así, Naruto abandono su postura y comenzó a caminar hasta pararse a escasos centímetros de su hermana –Y yo le confesé que tu también... Y pues...

–Él... Él no puede aceptarlo...– Respondió apartando la mirada en un intento de disminuir la poderosa atracción que la cercanía de su hermano le provocaba

–Claro que no– Un toque de sarcasmo adorno la voz del chico mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión sombría –¿Quién podría aceptar algo así? Ni siquiera nosotros mismos...

–A lo que me refiero– Se apresuro a interrumpirlo, escucharlo hablar así de su situación realmente la lastimaba –Es que Neji-Niisan nos guardara el secreto... Él... Él confía en que, a pesar de todo, no haremos nada imprudente

–Menos mal– Respondió después de una breve pausa –No necesitamos más problemas– Al decir esto dirigió sus mirada al rostro de su hermana, quien hizo lo mismo y ocurrió lo que estaban tratando de evitar, cuando sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato sintieron esa ya conocida ansiedad de acercarse al otro, ese sentimiento tan común de desear la cercanía del ser amado, pero que ellos sabían que debían evitar. Justo cuando Naruto sentía como su cuerpo lo traicionaba y se lanzaba sobre Hinata, se giro de forma un tanto brusca y comenzó a alejarse –Será mejor que regrese al lugar de los combates, quiero estar ahí para cuando el Teme aparezca

–¡Espera un momento, Onii-Chan!– Le pidió ella elevando un poco la voz; creyendo que había conseguido poner una segura distancian entre ellos, Naruto se detuvo y de nuevo se giro para observarla

–¿Pasa algo?– Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin que las emociones que lo atormentaba se translucieran en sus palabras

–Yo... Yo solo...– Ella se veía bastante nerviosa, mordía su labio inferior de manera inconsciente, al ver esto, Naruto rogó en su mente para que ella le dijera rápido lo que necesitaba o de lo contrario lo poco que quedaba de su autocontrol se iba a ir a la basura

–¿Si?– Las ansias por tomarla en sus brazos aumentaban terriblemente

–Yo...– Incapaz de contenerse, Hinata se movió con una rapidez digna de una Kunoichi de su nivel y antes de que Naruto lograra reaccionar, ella ya se hallaba a dos centímetros de su rostro, y sin darle tiempo de nada, Hinata lo beso rápida y sonoramente presionando apenas sus labios contra los del chico, pese a que el contacto había sido bastante fugaz, Naruto pudo percibir claramente el sabor de lo s labios de la joven que tanto le fascinaba –Solo quería deseaste suerte– Le dijo después de besarlo, y sin esperar a ver la reacción del chico, se alejo corriendo rápidamente de ahí.

Naruto se quedo aturdido por unos segundos, hasta que al fin una sonrisa adorno sus labios, le resulto gracioso pensar que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar besarla para que al final halla sido ella la que termino haciéndolo. Y si, estaba consiente de que no estaba bien aquello y que debía sentirse preocupado por lo ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que se sentía feliz por ello, y se sintió así a lo largo de todo el recorrido hasta el lugar donde el resto de participantes del examen Chunnin se encontraba, quienes se preguntaban que pudo ocurrirle al chico para que sonriera de esa manera.

---------------

Nadie esperaba que el examen Chunnin fuera interrumpido por un ataque de parte de la aldea del sonido. Después de su fugaz pero significativo encuentro con Hinata, Naruto se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kankuro se había rendido antes de pelear con Shino, además de que llego a tiempo para ver como Shikamaru, se rendía ante Temari, aun cuando parecía que era él quien tenia la situación a su favor. Sin embargo, Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo para cavilar al respecto, pues una espectacular entrada por parte de Sasuke, seguramente ideada por Kakashi-Sensei, lo hizo olvidarse todo, y sin más, se acerco hasta el Uchiha para reclamarle por su tardía aparición.

–¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Teme!– Le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa una vez que estuvieron frente a frente –Por un momento pensé que no llegarías

–Entonces no me conoces tanto como yo creía– Le respondió Sasuke con su típica sonrisa arrogante

–Pero no dude ni un instante que vendrías– Aunque el brillo de malicia no desapareció de las miradas de ambos, un aire de complicidad se dejo sentir entre ello, aunque este se disolvió rápidamente por el comentario que Sasuke formulo

–Claro que no, jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengar a Hinata– Una expresión de enfurruñamiento apareció en el rostro del ojiazul, cosa que realmente divirtió a Sasuke –Voy a hacer que ese sujeto de la arena lamente el haberse atrevido a mirarlo siquiera– Remato, aguantando las ganas de reírse al ver el enfado de su amigo

–Maldito afortunado– Exclamo a modo de berrinche. Shikamaru que se encontraba escuchando disimuladamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ¿Es que acaso esos dos realmente creían que pelear contra el pelirrojo desquiciado era una suerte?

–Que sujetos tan problemáticos– Dijo en voz muy baja asegurándose de que ninguno lo escuchara

–Bien, si no ganas, seré yo quien se encargue de enseñarle a ese infeliz lo que le pasa al sujeto que se mete con mi hermana– El comentario de Naruto iba dirigido con toda intención al ego del Uchiha, quien de inmediato reacciono ante esto

–Como si yo fuera a perder– A pesar de todo, logro mantener su postura arrogante

–¡Como sea!– Naruto coloco las manos detrás de su nuca como solía hacerlo y dio media vuelta para retirarse –Si ganas, entonces yo peleare contigo por haberme quitado el placer y derecho de vengar a Hinata– Se detuvo y volvió el rostro un poco para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo y rival –A fin de cuentas, tu eres con quien más tengo deseos de pelear– Sasuke pareció turbarse un poco ante este comentario, recordaba haberle dicho algo muy parecido justo antes de que comenzaran los combates preeliminares del examen, nuevamente le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a su compañero, quien se la devolvió, Naruto abandono el campo y el combate de Sasuke Uchiha contra Sabaku No Gaara comenzó, y junto con este, una de las peores crisis que había enfrentado la aldea de Konoha.

---------------

Hinata experimento alivio al ver que Sasuke había aparecido, después de la muy breve visita que él le había hecho en el hospital no había tenido noticia de él, y eso la preocupaba, después de todo, a Sasuke si lo quería como a un hermano, por muy irónico que resultara el asunto.

El combate entre Gaara y Sasuke fue impresionante, Hinata no pudo evitar experimentar una sensación de terror al ver el increíble y aparentemente ilimitado poder de Gaara, ¡Y pensar que ella había tratado de enfrentarlo! Al verlo durante esa pelea, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era verdaderamente afortunada de seguir viva.

Pero Gaara no era el único que tenia de que ufanarse, Sasuke demostraba ser un rival a su altura, inclusive, en algún momento durante la pelea, pareció ser superior al Gennin del desierto; hasta que, después de romper en escalofriantes gritos, ese misterioso Chakra que caracterizaba a Gaara se salió de control y un brazo monstruoso se dejo ver.

Entonces todo se salió de control, un ataque premeditado se dejo caer sobre la ladea de la hoja, comenzando con que todos los asistentes al examen Chunnin cayeron inconscientes, salvo algunos pocos que se percataron de ello, como Naruto, Sakura y, para su desgracia, Shikamaru. Hinata sintió el aturdimiento y estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, pero, en un intento de ver lo que estaba pasando con Gaara, activo su Byakugan, y curiosamente, esto hizo que la ilusión que había paralizado a todos perdiera efecto con ella, así, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban atacando la aldea. No supo muy bien como reaccionar al principio, pero rápidamente busco a su hermano con la mirada, localizándolo cerca de su Sensei y su compañera de equipo, rápidamente se dirigió a reunirse con ellos.

-----------------

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Shikamaru seguían de cerca de Pakun (la verdad, no me acuerdo como se escriba, lo siento) la situación se había salido de control, y de alguna manera, Sasuke había salido corriendo tras de Gaara para concluir el combate mientras Konoha estaba siendo atacada, sin embargo, los jóvenes shinobis estaban convencidos que su aldea podía defenderse por si sola y sin más atendieron el pedido de Kakashi-Sensei de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Seguirle el paso al Uchiha no fue fácil, el primero en quedarse fue Shikamaru, quien sin duda logro apartar a unos despiadados ninjas que intentaban interferir con su misión, después, el que irrumpió fue Shino, quien se encargo de que Kankuro no les estorbara, y por fin, Naruto junto con su hermana y su compañera lograron darle alcance a Sasuke, quien al intentar continuar su combate con Gaara lo único que había conseguido fue lograr que el poder que este guardaba en su interior se liberara.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que podría derrotar a Gaara, así debía ser, después de todo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, y si algún día iba a matar a su hermano, entonces alguien con el nivel de Gaara no debía suponerle ningún problema. Desgraciadamente, esa pelea si le trajo problemas, demasiados. Reconoció que el nivel del ninja de la arena estaba muy por encima de lo que había calculado cuando vio como este se transformaba en una gigantesca y deforme criatura de arena y sintió como esta lo alcanzaba y lo golpeaba con demasiada fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol, pues en medio de la persecución se habían internado a cierta profundidad en el bosque; el golpe lo dejo aturdido y seguramente el siguiente ataque lo habría herido de gravedad, pero fue en ese momento que Naruto y Sakura lo apartaron justo a tiempo del ataque de Gaara

–¡Sasuke-Kun!– Pregunto Sakura visiblemente preocupada –¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Qué hacen aquí?– Les pregunto cuando recobro la compostura

–Kakashi-Sensei nos ordeno que te siguiéramos, Teme– Hablo el ojiazul –Al parecer la aldea de la arena junto con la aldea del sonido habían planeado atacar Konoha desde el principio

–¿Cómo?– Pese a la situación, Sasuke se mostró indignado

–De alguna manera tu pelea con Gaara debía ayudarlos en la invasión a la aldea...– Intento explicar Hinata, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues una ráfaga de arena se dejo caer sobre los chicos, quienes lograron apartarse, desafortunadamente al hacerlo el grupo quedo separado. Los ojos del ahora deforme rostro de Gaara escudriñaron a los recién llegados, el pelirrojo estaba furioso con el Uchiha por haberlo lastimado, sin embargo, al reconocer a 2 de los recién llegados, su objetivo cambio

–Tu...– Dijo al ver a Naruto, rápidamente su mirada se deslizo hasta un árbol algo apartado de donde se encontraba el ojiazul y reconoció Hinata –Y tu...– Lo dijo de tal modo que Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelirrojo –Bien, ahora podré terminar lo que había empezado...– Ni Naruto no Sasuke entendieron muy bien a lo que se refería Gaara, hasta que una ola de arena se precipito hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Hinata, quien apenas logro evadía, viendo con horror como el árbol donde había estado antes se reducía a astillas

–¡Déjala en paz!– Grito el rubio al lanzarse sobre Gaara en un intento de alejarlo de Hinata, pero ni siquiera logro acercarse cuando un golpe recibido por la arena lo arrojo lejos del grupo

–¡Hey!– Se dejo escuchar la voz del Uchiha, Gaara lo miro de reojo y comprobó que de nueva cuenta iba a atacarlo con el Chidori –¡Tu oponente soy yo!– Desafortunadamente, Gaara logro evitar el ataque

–Después me ocupo de ti– Fue toda la respuesta y de nueva cuenta se lanzo sobre Hinata, quien apenas y podía evitar los ataques. Para su desagracia, Hinata no se había recuperado del todo de las heridas causadas de su combate con el Jinchuriki de la arena, así que el cansancio llego a su cuerpo más rápido que de costumbre, logro evadir nuevamente una de las ráfagas de arena saltando, pero al tratar de aterrizar sobre la rama de un árbol perdió el equilibrio y se precipito hacia el suelo, cosa que Gaara aprovecho para atacarla de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose indefensa, Hinata solo atino a cerrar los ojos y prepararse para el impacto

–¡Cuidado, Hinata!– Se escucho una voz mientras la joven Hyuuga sentía como alguien la apartaba bruscamente del camino del ataque de Gaara, sorprendida, Hinata se encontró con Sakura, quien la había salvado de ese ultimo golpe –¿Te encuentras bien?

–S... Si, Sakura-San, muchas gracias...

–¡¡¡No intervengas!!!– Una nueva ráfaga de arena se abalanzo sobre ellas, en un impulso, Sakura empujo a Hinata para alejarla del ataque, el cual recibiría la pelirrosa de lleno, pero al igual que ella había salvado a Hinata, Sakura se encontró con alguien que la había apartado

–¡Sasuke-Kun!– Exclamo la chica entre avergonzada y emocionada al verse entre los brazos del chico que le gustaba, aun si este no la miraba

–Ese tipo es realmente molesto– Dijo casi gruñendo, después bajo la mirada y se encontró con la embelesada mirada de su compañera –¿Estas bien?– La chica solo atino a mover la cabeza, afirmando –Bien, seria mejor que tu y Hinata se alejaran– Continuo hablando mientras ambos aterrizaban en una rama algo apartada –Yo soy quien debe encargarse de ese tipo

–Pero...– La protesta que la joven estaba por decir se vio interrumpida al escuchar un grito de dolor, Sakura y Sasuke volvieron el rostro y comprobaron, preocupados que finalmente la arena había conseguido atrapar a Hinata

–¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!!– Aterrada, Hinata de nuevo experimento esa terrible sensación de la arena apretando su cuerpo, esta vez contra un enorme árbol en vez de contra la pared, pero igualmente doloroso

–Creo que aquí nos quedamos la ultima vez ¿Verdad?– Los blancos ojos de la chica se abrieron con pánico, esa sádica sonrisa ya la había visto antes, esa era la sonrisa que Gaara tenia justo cuando había estado a punto de matarla –Continuemos entonces...

–No...– Susurro débilmente, no podía hablar debido al dolor, todo parecía llegar a su fin, pero en ese momento, se escucho un sonido demasiado fuerte como si algo hubiera estallado, una enorme nube de humo cubrió todo por unos instantes y repentinamente una gigantesca figura sobresalió de entre los árboles, la vista de Hinata comenzaba a nublarse ya que la arena no aminoraba su presión, no conseguía enfocar bien, pero le pareció que lo que había aparecido era una gigantesca rana

–¿¡Que rayos es eso!?– Escucho decir a Gaara, quien esta igualmente sorprendido.

Naruto se había sentido frustrado y furioso cuando Gaara lo había apartado de la pelea con una facilidad pasmosa, y cuando lo vio atando a su hermana se sintió desesperado, por un momento pensó en arrojarse sobre Gaara, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que obtendría exactamente el mismo resultado, así que opto por intentar la técnica de invocación que Ero-Sennin le había enseñado, desafortunadamente, lo único que pudo invocar fue una graciosa ranita que se presento como Gamakichi.

A la desesperación y la frustración se le sumo el pánico al escuchar el grito de Hinata y darse cuenta de que Gaara la había atrapado. Al ver a su hermana atrapada de nuevo por la arena, Naruto se sintió furioso, y su furia aumento al recordar como casi había perdido a su hermana de esa manera

–No...– Dijo con la voz temblando de ira mientras juntaba las manos y de nuevo iniciaba la técnica de invocación –No dejare que pase de nuevo...– El Chakra del zorro comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Naruto provocando que su cabello se tornara completamente rubio, después hubo una gran explosiona y el ahora rubio sonrió triunfal al ver a Gamabunta aparecer delante de él.

–¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!!– Fue todo lo que escucho Gaara antes de sentir que algo le golpeaba con fuerza alejándolo de Hinata

–¿O... Onii-Chan?– Exclamo Hinata sorprendida de ver a su hermano, pues no parecía su hermano, el chico que había llegado montado en una rana gigante le resultaba familiar. Ella estaba segura que ese joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojizos se le había aparecido en sueños antes –¿Realmente eres tu... Naru-Chan?

–Resiste un poco más, Hina-Chan– Le dijo preocupado, pues a pesar de que Gaara se había apartado la arena aun mantenía atrapada a Hinata

–No puedes hacer nada– Le dijo Gaara una vez que se hubo recuperado –La arena no la soltara hasta que ya no respire

–¿Por qué?– Le pregunto Naruto mientras él y Gamabunta esquivaban los ataques del Shukaku con algo de dificultad –¿Por qué quieres lastimarla? ¡Ella no te a hecho nada!

–¡Ella no debería existir!– Exclamo con énfasis

–¿¡Por qué demonios sigues diciendo eso!?

–Los seres como tu y yo vivimos para nosotros mismos... Existimos únicamente para la destrucción...– Naruto se sorprendió ¿Acaso la expresión de Gaara reflejaba tristeza? –Existimos para matar, no para ser amados, salvo por nosotros mismos– Gaara miro de reojo a Hinata –Ella te ama– Volvió la mirada a Naruto –Pero no debería ser así...

–Tienes más razón de la que me gustaría admitir– Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en la cara del rubio –También creo que ella no debería amarme, pero no por lo que tu dices... ¿Sabes una cosa, Sabaku No Gaara? Para ser alguien tan poderoso eres tremendamente estúpido...

–¿Qué?– El comentario no le había hecho gracia

–Solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de la preocupación de sus hermanos por él... ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta con que desesperación trataron de evitar que te alcanzáramos? Dices que seres como tu y yo no deberíamos ser amados, pero... Tus hermanos intentaron protegerte a toda costa ¿No demuestra eso que ellos te aman?

–¡¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez!!!– Grito el pelirrojo mientras reanudaba sus ataques

Hinata sentía un agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo, había rezado por nunca volver a encontrarse en esa situación pero lo cierto es que había sido demasiado ingenua, la única manera de que eso pasara era muriendo o que Gaara decidiera que no quería matarla, por lo visto la primera opción era la más probable. Abrió los ojos y observo, Sasuke estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse por si solo, Sakura tenia que ayudarlo a escapar cada de que la pelea estaba demasiado cerca de ellos, por lo que no podía culparlos de no intentar ayudarla, además de que sabia que cualquier cosa que intentaran seria inútil, Gaara había dicho que la arena solo se aflojaría cuando ella estuviera muerta.

Miro a su hermano que peleaba incansablemente contra Gaara, a pesar de la situación sonrió,

–_No... No moriré..._– Pensó confiada –_Naru-Chan detendrá a Gaara, estoy segura..._– Entonces paso algo, Sabaku No Gaara, quien estaba insertado en la frente de la enorme bestia de arena se desmayo, y ni tenia idea del porque, Naruto no le había golpeado, Hinata, junto con Sasuke y Sakura se preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo cuando el monstruo de arena se salió de control, los ninjas de la hoja comprendieron que Gaara lo había echo a propósito para liberar al 100% el instinto asesino de su demonio interior.

A pesar de contar con la ayuda de la enorme rana, Hinata se dio cuanta de que su hermano no podría mantener ese ritmo de pelea por mucho tiempo, a pesar de encontrarse en una delicada situación, por llamar de algún modo al echo de que un montón de arena estaba tratando de asfixiarla, se sintió muy preocupada por su hermano, de alguna manera tenia que ayudarlo, así que pensando que tal vez podría encontrar algún punto débil en ese monstruo, Hinata activo su Byakugan, pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño

Al principio fue como siempre, el Byakugan era algo tan natural en ella que no le causaba ninguna sensación extraña, era simplemente como cuando parpadeas para enfocar mejor la vista, la joven Hyuuga miro aterrada la enorme cantidad de Chakra que corría en el interior de la bestia, pero no podía ver ningún punto débil, así que decidió concentrarse para darle mayor poder a su visión, y entonces, lo sintió, un ligero dolor que intento ignorar al principio pero que aumentaba al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de darle mas fuerza a su técnica, eso extraño mucho a Hinata, jamás había experimentado dolor al activar su Byakugan, pero decidió resistirlo con tal de poder brindarle al menos una mínima ayuda a su hermano.

Además del dolor había otra cosa, no sabia explicarla bien, Hinata podía apreciar con toda nitidez las líneas por donde el Chakra monstruoso del Shukaku corría, pero había algo más, parecía estúpido, pero por un momento Hinata pensó que podría detenerlas solo con la fuerza de su visión, era como si solo con desearlo y verlo fuera posible, pero eso era absurdo, pero no pudo reprocharse por esa absurda idea que se le había ocurrido pues el dolor de sus ojos finalmente había alcanzado el punto de lo insoportable, así que tuvo que desactivar su Byakugan. Pero en ese momento la arena comenzó a apretarla aun más, haciéndole cada vez más difícil es respirar, ella sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, levanto la vista y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el Shukaku la miraba entre furioso y asustado, como si ella se tratara de un animal ponzoñoso que este apenas había notado.

Shukaku estaba disfrutando bastante la pelea contra el mocoso, comprendía porque Gaara había decidido dejarlo salir, después de todo, se estaban enfrentando nada menos que al zorro de las nueve colas, sin embargo a Shukaku le llamaba la atención que el chiquillo no utilizara el poder que poseía ¿Qué lo detenía? Como fuera, estaba decidido a medirse con al Jinchuriki de Konoha, así que sin más dio rienda suelta a toda su brutalidad. Pero algo lo detuvo, una sensación desagradable que nunca había experimentado, era como si una extraña fuerza comenzara a debilitarlo, sorprendido se dio cuanta de que comenzaba a perder control sobre su propio Chakra ¿Acaso Gaara se había despertado? No, seguía profundamente dormido, además, estaba seguro que era alguien o algo a la distancia lo que estaba entorpeciendo su flujo de chakra ¿Pero como? Comenzaba a debilitarse, y eso no le agradaba, comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca del responsable y se encontró con la chica que estaba atrapada por la arena, aquella a quien Gaara deseaba destruir con tanta desesperación, la chica lo miraba fijamente con una mueca de dolor que estaba seguro no era por la arena, finalmente ella se quejo levemente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, una vez que ella dejo de mirarlo la desagradable sensación de debilidad desapareció, sorprendido, Shukaku entendió que había sido esa insignificante niña quien estaba drenando su poder, y eso lo enfureció.

–¿Qué rayos eres?– Dijo el monstruo mirando a Hinata, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pensó que lo mejor era deshacerse del peligro latente que representaba aquella chiquilla, así que sin mas se dispuso a matarla con la arena que la envolvía

–¡¡¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!!!– La voz del rubio obligo a Shukaku a volverse y encontrarse con algo imposible, el chico se encontraba de pie sobre el zorro de las nueve colas, quien sujeto con fuerza a Shukaku antes de que este se recuperara de la sorpresa y por consiguiente no pudo evitar que Naruto saltara y golpeara a Gaara, despertándolo, acto seguido, el monstruo de arena se disolvió y Gaara y Naruto cayeron pesadamente en el suelo.

–Li... Libera a mi hermana...– Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba, aunque estuvo a punto de hacer de nuevo debido al estado de cansancio extremo que había alcanzado –Libérala ya...– Comenzó a caminar pesadamente en dirección de Gaara, quien no pudo evitar sentir temor pues estaba seguro que aquel chico iba a matarlo

–De... Detente...– Pidió el pelirrojo mientras intentaba en vano ponerse de pie –No... No lo hagas

–No quiero matarte, Gaara– Exclamo el ojiazul recuperando un poco de su energía, lo suficiente para pararse completamente erguido –Tu me hiciste experimentar el dolor de perder a mi hermana, fue tan horrible que no se lo deseo a nadie... Ni siquiera a tus hermanos

–¿Insistes con eso? ¡Es absurdo!

–¿De verdad no te das cuenta?– Naruto lo miro con profunda pena –Has sufrido mucho, Gaara, ahora lo entiendo, es cierto que seres como tu y yo existimos para pelear, pero no creo que esa sea nuestra única meta en la vida...– Miro hacia donde estaba Hinata, la arena aun la envolvía pero parecía que había dejado de ejercer presión sobre su cuerpo –Deja ya de lastimarla por favor, ella no tiene la culpa– Miro de nuevo a Gaara –Ahora sé que si no la hubiera tenido a ella, yo me parecería mucho a ti...

–¿Significa eso que admites que eres un monstruo igual que yo?

–Admito que podría llegar a serlo, al igual que tu podrías ser una persona como yo, si dejaras de sumergirte en el dolor y te pusieras a pensar en las personas que se preocupan por ti– Gaara parecía querer replicar por eso –¡Vamos Gaara! Yo ya admití que tu tienes algo de razón ¿No puedes tu hacer lo mismo conmigo?– Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara miraron un momento a Naruto, finalmente, con cierta dificultad, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y encaro al aun rubio

–Realmente... ¿Realmente es posible que alguien como yo no este solo?

–Nunca has estado solo, o al menos ya no vas a estarlo– Gaara miro fijamente a Naruto y después a un punto detrás de él, Temari y Kankuro se acercaba desde diferentes puntos hasta donde ellos estaban, la expresión en la cara de su hermana se parecía a la de la chica que aun tenia capturada, se veía preocupada ¿Acaso Temari estaba preocupada por él?

–Tal vez tengas razón...– Una vez que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Gaara, la arena que envolvía el cuerpo de Hinata la libero, la chica cayo, pero su cuerpo no toco el suelo, pues Sasuke, seguido por Sakura apareció justo a tiempo para atraparla.

Sasuke miro a Hinata tratando de comprobar el estado en que se encontraba, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues alguien se la arrebato de los brazos, no se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Naruto

–Ella esta bien, Dobe– Le dijo algo irritado –Solo esta inconsciente– pero parecía que el chico no le escuchaba, Sasuke observo extrañado el cabello de su amigo, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero no dejaba de sorprenderle, el cabello de Naruto de nuevo era castaño, excepto por un mechón en la parte de enfrente, pero ¿Era su imaginación o el mechón rubio era más grande?

–Hina-chan, despierta– Le decía el ojiazul a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, tenia algunos rasguños y moretones, pero ninguna herida de gravedad –Ya todo acabo

–¿Naru-Chan?– Susurro la joven mientras abría lentamente sus ojos –¿Estas bien?– Pregunto débilmente

–Lo estoy ahora que estas a salvo– Le dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella le sonrió con ternura y después sus ojos se posaron en el cabello de su hermano, lentamente levanto su mano hasta llegar a mechón rubio, el cual acaricio con delicadeza –Parece más grande...

–¿De verdad?– Su sonrisa despreocupa de siempre regreso al rostro del chico –¿No te gusta? ¿Me veo muy raro?

–Me gusta– Recargo la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y cerro los ojos de nuevo –Es absurdo, fuiste tu quien estuvo peleando todo el tiempo y yo no pude hacer nada, aun así... Me siento muy cansada

–Entonces descansa, Hina-Chan– Le dijo mirándola con ternura

–¿Te quedaras conmigo esta vez?– Su mano aferró débilmente la chamarra de su hermano –¿Estarás ahí cuando despierte?– Recordaba que la ultima vez que Gaara la había lastimado su Hermano no había estado cuando se recupero

–Siempre estaré para ti, Hinata, te lo prometo– Ella le sonrió de nuevo antes de quedarse dormida, Naruto la contemplo un instante y después la beso en la nariz, en la frente y en el cabello antes de levantarse con ella en los brazos.

Sasuke y Sakura vieron y escucharon todo lo que los gemelo había hablado, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquella escena, contemplo fascinada la imagen de Naruto con Hinata en sus brazos, era la imagen de la seguridad, Sakura pensó que Hinata debía sentirse completamente segura en ese momento, sintió algo de envidia, debía ser maravilloso tener a alguien en quien pudieras confiar ciegamente.

Pero para Sasuke aquella escena le intranquilizo terriblemente, algo había cambiado con los gemelos, lo había estado sospechando desde hace algún tiempo pero ahora estaba convencido

–_La llamo "Hinata", él nunca la llama así, siempre a sido "Hina-Chan"_– Miro como el ojiazul besaba de nuevo la frente y el cabello de su hermana, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos disgustado –_Definitivamente algo esta pasando entre esos dos..._

____________________________

¡Y hasta aqui queda esta vez! Antes de irme de nuevo quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic. Y de paso anunciar que en el capitulo que se viene concluira la primera etapa de Naruto, lo que significa que el capitulo 16 comenzara a partir de Shippuden, espero que aun sigan conmigo para entonces. Por favor, no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios ¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Chapter 15 Despedida

Una enorme disculpa porque esta vez lo hice esperar más de lo debido, realmente no tengo excusa, me sumergí demasiado en otro proyecto y deje de lado este, me disculpo por ello, pero créanme que en ningún momento he pensado en abandonar este fic.

Lo que pasa es que e querido aventurarme en un genero diferente y he estado trabajando en un fanzine (NaruHina, por supuesto) y temo que estoy algo fuera de practica (Hace más de dos años que no dibujaba nada de historieta) alguna vez estuve en un estudio de dibujo independiente ¿Saben? Pero no era lo suficientemente buena, así que lo deje, pero el dibujo sigue siendo una de mis actividades favoritas. Estoy a tres viñetas de terminar mi fanzine, después tendré que entintarlo y agregarle los diálogos, pero en cuanto este listo prometo darles mi dirección de deviant para que se den una vuelta, porque a fin de cuentas estoy haciendo esto para poder compartirlos con ustedes, mis queridos amigos y amantes del Naruhina.

Sé que esto puede sonar como una pobre excusa, pero les aseguro que no es así, estoy sumamente agradecida con todos aquellos que han esperado pacientemente que continúe esta historia, de verdad, no se como expresarle mi gratitud por toda su paciencia. Supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarles por fin el capitulo que sigue, espero que sea de su agrado.

**CAPITULO 15**

**Despedidas**

Un profundo silencio abrumaba la aldea de Konoha, la atmósfera de tristeza se expandía y se reflejaba en el rostro de todo sus habitantes mientras asistían al funeral del Sandaime.

Naruto se había sentido bastante satisfecho consigo mismo al haber salvado a su hermana, era tal su entusiasmo que no le dio importancia al semblante hostil que se dibujaba en la cara de Sasuke cuando este lo miraba. Pero su tranquilidad desapareció al llegar a la aldea, que si bien había salido airosa de tan brutal ataque, nuevamente se había cobrado un muy alto precio: La vida del tercer Hokage.

El dolor que experimento Naruto al enterarse de lo ocurrido lo tomo por sorpresa, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y por poco se desmayo, la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque aun llevaba a Hinata dormida entre los brazos y pese a todo se negó rotundamente a soltarla; una vez que Hinata recobro el sentido fue Naruto quien le dio la trágica noticia para después llorar la perdida uno en brazos del otro.

Toda la aldea había asistido a dar el ultimo adiós a su valeroso líder. No se había visto semejante congregación de Shinobis desde la muerte del Yondaime. Los habitantes de la aldea se encontraban distribuidos según su nivel social, lo que hizo que el Clan Hyuuga, como uno de los más antiguos e importantes de Konoha ocupara una de las secciones más cercanas al féretro que resguardaba el cuerpo de Sarutobi.

Hiashi Hyuuga, pese a haber tenido una participación bastante activa en la defensa de la aldea, se mostraba completamente ileso, ni uno solo de sus numerosos oponentes lo había tocado, demostrando así ser digno de llamarse el jefe de su Clan. Hiashi se sentía turbado, ese funeral le recordaba demasiado al de Minato, pero esos amargos recuerdos no eran los que lo atormentaban, lo que le angustiaba era ver como el cabello de Naruto estaba regresando a su color natural, de seguir así, la identidad de su hijo adoptivo corría peligro.

Durante un momento considero las palabras que su hermano Hisashi le repetía siempre que podía

–¿No crees que deberías decirle la verdad de una vez por todas? Tu y yo sabemos que este engaño no puede durar para siempre. Naruto te quiere y te respeta lo suficiente para entender porque lo criaste como a tu propio hijo, pero si llega a descubrir la verdad de alguien que no seas tu, no estoy muy seguro de que pueda perdonarte...

Y cuan Hiashi vio como el mechón de cabello rubio había crecido en la cabellera castaña de su hijo pensó que tal vez Hisashi tenia razón y había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Naruto, pero al verlo ahora, abrumado por el dolor de haber perdido a una persona que respetaba tanto, decidió que no era el mejor momento para que supiera que en realidad no pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga.

Y en efecto, Naruto se sentía derrotado, había salvado a su querida hermana, su aldea había sobrevivido, pero una de las personas que más respetaba y admiraba se había marchado. Una pequeña presión en su hombro izquierdo le hizo apartar la mirada del féretro, Hanabi se había apoyado en él mientras sollozaba de una manera casi imperceptible, el chico la miro por un momento, deseando encontrar las palabras para reconfortar a su hermana pequeña, pero no se le ocurrió nada, probablemente por que el mismo no encontraba algo de consuelo para el dolor que experimentaba; un ligero apretón de su mano derecha le hizo mirar al otro lado, ahí se encontraba Hinata, quien finalmente había dejado de llorar, pero el rastro de sus lagrimas se podía apreciar con facilidad en su rostro ahora algo enrojecido; Naruto le devolvió el gesto sintiendo la tristeza pero también el apoyo que ella traba de darle, el ojiazul esperaba que ella entendiera que él también estaba tratando de ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor.

El funeral termino y lentamente todos comenzaron a marcharse, haciendo a un lado el protocolo, Hiashi cargo a la pequeña Hanabi quien lucia muy fatigada, tal vez su hija menor era una Hyuuga bastante prometedora, pero aun era muy joven y toda esa conmoción le había ocasionado un gran desgaste emocional. Siguiendo de cerca a su padre, Naruto y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano, como salían hacer cuando eran muy pequeños, y detrás de ellos, muy serio, Sasuke observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de los gemelos.

Al igual que todos los habitantes de Konoha, Sasuke lamentaba profundamente la perdida del Hokage, si bien no le profesaba el mismo afecto que Naruto, lo respetaba tanto como lo hacia su compañero, lamentaba la partida de tan admirable guerrero. Pero él podía apreciar algo que nadie más había considerado, la increíble fortaleza de aquel que se había enfrentado a Sarutobi, si bien Sasuke sentía rechazo y repulsión hacia este, debía admitir que Orochimaru era un ser realmente poderoso.

Sakura había cumplido con su palabra y no había dicho absolutamente nada del sello que el Uchiha tenia en el cuello, mismo que había estado completamente inactivo por tanto tiempo que se había olvidado de él. Se había vuelto tan fuerte durante el entrenamiento con Kakashi que pensó que no volvería a necesitar del poder corrupto que Orochimaru le había obsequiado, sin embargo, durante la pelea con Gaara la cruel realidad le había dado de lleno en el rostro, se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no era suficiente, la cruda realidad es que era débil, y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que Naruto estaba empezando a superarlo.

Su rivalidad con Naruto empezó desde el primer instante en que se encontraron en la academia, tal vez era porque ambos eran los descendientes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, o tal vez simplemente fue que no pudieron encontrar a alguien más adecuado para descargar sus frustraciones como ser opacado por un hermano mayor o carecer de la línea de sangre familiar, el caso es que desde que podía recordar, Sasuke siempre había considerado a Naruto como su mejor rival, y era evidente que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Los inesperados giros del destino lo llevaron con el corazón y el alma destrozados a vivir en la casa Hyuuga, al principio no le dio importancia, la triste madurez que un trauma de esa magnitud trae consigo le decía que necesitaba a esa familia para desarrollar su poder al máximo y lograr la ahora más importante meta de su vida: Matar a su hermano, la siguiente, revivir a su clan, podía esperar, de hecho, para ser sincero, no la consideraba una prioridad real. Sin embargo, había surgido un pequeño imprevisto: había comenzado a sentir aprecio por la familia Hyuuga, no por todos los miembros, claro, pero si por los que más había tratado, sentía una gran simpatía por la pequeña Hanabi, quien siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, sentía respeto y una enorme gratitud por Hiashi Hyuuga quien, contra todas sus expectativas, jamás lo denigro ni trato de echarle en cara que le había dado un techo, y tenia los mas encontrados e intensos sentimientos hacia los gemelos.

Era difícil describir lo que sentía por Hinata, era obvio que le tenia afecto, pero ¿Qué tanto? Sabia que le tenia envidia a Naruto por tener a Hinata, así que pensó que el origen de ese sentimiento era el haber tenido una relación así con Itachi y después verse traicionado, y cuando veía a Naruto y Hinata sabia con toda certeza que ella jamás traicionaría a su hermano. Durante un tiempo estuvo seguro que el sentimiento que tenia hacia Hinata era muy similar al que tenia Naruto, la quería como una hermana y nada más; pero entonces se encontró intentando besarla en dos ocasiones y lamentando no poder hacerlo, sin duda el supuesto afecto que le profesaba estaba tomando magnitudes inesperadas. Si tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo, en ocasiones las acciones de Sakura hacían que la mirara de manera diferente, haciéndole pensar que el tenerla en su equipo y pasar tanto tiempo con ella no era tan malo como había supuesto al principio, pero esas ideas pasaban a un segundo plano cuando tenia la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hinata.

Pero no podía descartar que su rivalidad con Naruto fuese la principal razón de su curiosa atracción hacia Hinata, si había algo que pudiera dar por sentado en medio de todo ese conflicto de emociones era el infinito afecto que Naruto tenia hacia su hermana, mismo que en ocasiones rallaba en lo enfermizo, lo más agravante del asunto es que el sentimiento provenía de ambas direcciones. Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que el contacto, las miradas y algunos comentarios entre los gemelos últimamente tenían doble sentido, la atmósfera entre ellos había cambiado y estaba impregnada de un aire de perversa complicidad, misma que comenzaba a asquear a Sasuke. Bien podría ser que estaba malinterpretando toda la situación pues sabia que si no había logrado ningún progreso con Hinata, (aunque no estaba seguro de realmente buscar ese tipo de progreso) era debido a la interferencia de Naruto, y eso realmente lo exasperaba. Después de toda una vida de rivalidad y marcada competencia, Sasuke siempre se había sentido satisfecho de mantenerse encima de Naruto, esa superioridad era lo que le hacia mantener lo que él mismo denominaba "orgullo Uchiha". Pero esa superioridad se había terminado, al darse cuenta de que Sabaku No Gaara era un oponente superior y que no podía con él le había propiciado un daño muy severo a su orgullo, y ver que Naruto no solo había logrado mantener el ritmo de pelea de Gaara, sino que además lo había derrotado simplemente había hecho añicos su amor propio.

Y para Sasuke eso era imperdonable, de echo, estaba dispuesto a admitir su derrota ante cualquiera, pero nunca ante Naruto Hyuuga. Y sumergido en esos turbios sentimientos fue cuando la idea de una posible propuesta de Orochimaru de conseguir más poder ya no le parecía tan descabellada.

--------------------------

–¿Estarás fuera demasiado tiempo?– Pegunto tímidamente Hinata mientras veía a Naruto guardar sus cosas, se acababa de enterar que su hermano partiría de viaje con su nuevo maestro Jiraiya-Sama a buscar a la persona que se convertiría en Hokage, por un momento temió que Naruto intentara irse sin despedirse, así que en cuanto supo la noticia fue corriendo al encuentro de su hermano y lo encontró empacando sus cosas confirmando así su evidente partida

–No lo sé...– Le respondió sin levantar la mirada de la mochila, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Hinata ¿Por qué la evitaba?

–¿Estas... Estas molesto conmigo...?– Pregunto tímidamente desde el marco de la puerta

–No es eso...– Finalmente la miro –Es solo que... Bueno... Nuestra situación es algo delicada...

–¿Por eso pensabas en irte si despedirte de mi?– Le reprocho mirando al piso y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos evidenciando su nerviosismo

–No me iba a ir sin despedirme... yo solo...– Paso su mano entre su cabello alborotando aun más su mechón rubio –Buscaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo...– El aire de nerviosa inseguridad de Naruto fue sustituido por una fría determinación –Y afortunadamente apareciste. Sería mejor si entraras y cerraras la puerta, Hinata– La chica parpadeo al escuchar la orden tan directa de su hermano, era la primera vez que le hablaba así, por eso no supo muy bien como reaccionar, así que se limito a hacer lo que el decía. Hinata entro por completo a la habitación y se giro para cerrar la puerta, no bien se escucho el sonido del seguro de la misma cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Naruto en su espalda y observo como levantaba las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y colocaba las palmas de las manos contra la puerta, acorralándola por completo

–¿Na... Naru-chan?– Pregunto con la voz temblando y el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, cerro los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de Naruto sobre su cuello, un ligero temblor comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo mientras un calor hasta ahora desconocido comenzaba a nacer en su estomago y se extendía con alarmante rapidez por todo su cuerpo logrando que sus mejillas se colorearan evidenciando su calor interno

–Date vuelta, Hina-chan– Ordeno, sorprendido de la firmeza de su voz cuando lo cierto es que sentía que el calor que emanaba de la frágil figura de Hinata lo hacían derretirse. Miro en silencio como ella se giraba hasta que sus perlados ojos conectaron con los de él, Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva, se odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero simplemente no podía alejarse por tiempo indefinido de aquella chica sin despedirse como deseaba hacerlo. Intimidada por la penetrante mirada de Naruto, Hinata bajo la mirada –Mírame– Le ordeno y ella obedeció, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus labios entreabiertos, Naruto fue presa de una necesidad demasiado poderosa para contenerse, lentamente, con los brazos rodeándola y aun apoyados en la puerta comenzó a inclinarse acortando así la distancia entre ellos, se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban solo a un par de centímetros –Si no quieres que lo haga, será mejor que lo digas ahora, Hina-chan, porque a mi no se me ocurre otra manera de despedirme de ti...– Su voz era un ronco susurro; por toda respuesta Hinata cerro los ojos y levanto el rostro eliminando así la distancia entre los labios de ambos.

Al sentir la respuesta afirmativa de Hinata, Naruto ya no se contuvo, comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los de Hinata ejerciendo cada vez mayor presión, sintiendo el ya conocido sabor de su boca, se tuvieron que separar para poder respirar de nuevo, ambos habían mantenido los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada del otro, la situación escapo de su control. Esta vez fue Naruto el que se inclino para tomar los labios de ella nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza y ella respondió con la misma ansiedad; las manos de Naruto finalmente abandonaron la puerta y se colocaron sobre los hombros de Hinata para después deslizarse por estos hasta sus brazos, los cuales sujeto con firmeza pero cuidando de no lastimarla, simplemente la atrajo hacia si logrando de esta manera que sus cuerpos quedaran muy juntos para poder deleitarse con el calor del otro.

Cuando Hinata sintió su cuerpo chocar en contra de el de su hermano se sintió desfallecer, en algún lugar de su mente una voz grito recordándole que lo que estaban haciendo era algo de lo más aborrecible, pero no le importo. Hinata no era tonta, sabia que ese sentimiento no tenia futuro por mucho que ellos se amaran, en el mismo momento que se dejaron arrastrar por sus sentimientos ambos jóvenes sabían que no llegarían muy lejos. Tanto Naruto como Hinata sabían que pronto tendrían que renunciar a lo que sentían, que esos besos que tanto placer les brindaban debían terminar y que jamás podrían estar juntos en la manera en que lo deseaban, pero por ahora, mientras aun podían contenerse y ocultar lo que ocurría entre ellos, simplemente querían disfrutar el poder demostrarse su amor.

–¡Onii-Chan, te buscan!– Fue la voz de Hanabi lo que los hizo volver a la realidad, separándose abruptamente, muy sonrojados e incapaces de mirarse a los ojos. Antes de que Hanabi pudiera darse cuenta de que la puerta tenia seguro, Naruto la abrió encontrándose con su pequeña hermana con la mano levantada en ademán de tocar

–Te escuche, Chibi, no tienes que gritar de esa manera– Le decía mientras con una mano le alborotaba la cabellera castaña

–¡Que no me digas así!– Le respondió con disgusto infantil, después su cara adopto una expresión, o más bien dicho un puchero de tristeza –Papá me dijo que tu misión podría durar mucho esta vez

–Es posible– El chico le sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña que tenia enfrente mientras hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no volverse a mirar a su hermana gemela cuyo gemido de angustia no había pasado desapercibido para sus oídos –Pero puedes estar segura de que regresare

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo– le puso una mano en el hombro –Hey Chibi ¿Me harías el favor de vigilar a Hinata mientras estoy fuera?– Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la pequeña, esa petición significaba que su hermano confiaba en ella

–¡Claro que si!

–¿Cómo es eso de que mi hermanita me va a cuidar?– Pregunto Hinata con fingida indignación

–Tengo que tenerte vigilada– Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro del chico –Debo asegurarme que no te portaras mal durante mi ausencia, y más con Sasuke rondando por aquí sin que yo los vigile– Hanabi rió divertida por el comentario, completamente ajena a la verdad que encerraba

–Cuídate mucho, Naru-chan– Le dijo Hinata a modo de despedida, Naruto miro a Hanabi y después a Hinata, les sonrió a sus hermanas y dio media vuelta para marcharse rogándole al cielo que la misión lo tuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder pensar en su doloroso amor por Hinata

--------------------

Hinata buscaba a Sasuke para pedirle que entrenaran juntos, desde que había reconocido sus sentimientos por su hermano, ella y Sasuke se habían distanciado, si bien no podría asegurar que eran grandes amigos, siempre se habían llevado bien y no quería que eso cambiara, además, sin Naruto, Sasuke no tenia compañero de entrenamiento y todo parecía indicar que Neji aun no se reponía del todo de su combate durante los exámenes Chunnin, así que ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Sin embargo, ya llevaba casi medio día y aun no podía dar con el joven Uchiha, escudriño un poco con su Byakugan a ver si lo encontraba, pero no pudo, por alguna extraña razón cuando intentaba darle más potencia a su visión sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle, esa situación comenzaba a preocuparla, tal vez debería mencionárselo a su padre. Justo cuando se encontraba cavilando al respecto diviso la figura de su Sensei, Kurenai, quien no se encontraba sola, estaba con Asuma (como siempre, pensó divertida) y también estaba Kakashi-Sensei, pensando que seguramente él sabría donde encontrar a Sasuke decidió acercarse a preguntar, pero una vez que se acerco lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que los Jounnin no estaban simplemente charlando, estaban peleando con alguien.

Hinata se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la situación, observo a dos desconocidos que vestían de manera muy extraña enfrentándose con Kurenai-Sensei y los otros. Ambos vestían largas capas negras adornadas con nubes rojas, su extraño atuendo les daba un aire hostil que hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, por si fuera poco, uno de ellos, el que más llamaba la atención tenia la piel de color azul, los ojos pequeños y los dientes muy afilados, cuando Hinata miro su rostro no pudo evitar pensar en un tiburón, sin duda aquel sujeto se asemejaba mucho a ese animal.

Después miro al otro sujeto, quien parecía hablar con Kakashi-Sensei; a la distancia que estaba no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sin duda no era algo agradable pues una ráfaga de intento asesino se sentía pesada sobre el aire. Hinata activo su Byakugan tratando de enfocar mejor y cuando lo hizo un gemido de sorpresa escapo de su boca; aquel sujeto era una versión mayor de Sasuke, eran idénticos. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando la pelea, pero no fue mucho, aun así, se percato preocupada que esos dos desconocidos estaban superando a los Jounnin, y eso la alarmo.

Pese a que su conocimiento sobre el tema no era muy amplio, Hinata se dio cuenta de que el chico que se parecía a Sasuke había atrapado a Kakashi con alguna técnica, probablemente algún Genjutsu, pensando en que debía hacer algo ahora que aun no había sido descubierta, intento aumentar el poder de su Byakugan pensando que tal vez podría encontrar algún punto vulnerable en la red de chakra de aquellos sujetos. Al igual que en la pelea con Gaara, ella sintió como el dolor en sus ojos aumentaba, aun así no se detuvo, y exactamente como la vez anterior, al contemplar la red de Chakra del chico sintió que ella podía manipularlo con solo mirarlo; con ese pensamiento Hinata entorno los ojos y se concentro intentando disminuir el flujo de chakra de aquel ninja.

Kakashi estaba asombrado al experimentar en carne propia el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi, y lo encontraba escalofriante, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba sometido a tan sangrienta tortura, sentía que habían pasado horas, el dolor era tan vivido que no podía pensar en una manera de salir de esa terrible situación; repentinamente la ilusión que lo envolvía se desvaneció y el se precipito al suelo, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que Itachi lo había liberado del Genjutsu, levanto la mirada para ver lo que ocurría; Itachi miraba fijamente y con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta algún punto en la distancia, Kakashi siguió su mirada y lo que vio hizo que el corazón casi se detuviera debido a la angustia

–¡¡¡Hinata!!!– Grito con fuerza el ninja copia al ver a la chica tan cerca del lugar de la pelea –¡¡¡Corre!!! ¡¡¡Debes alejarte de este lugar lo más rápido posible!!!– Itachi contemplaba fijamente a la niña que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, al escuchar como la había llamado Kakashi su interés en ella aumento

–¿Hinata? ¿Hyuuga Hinata?– Dijo con la voz libre de toda expresión –Así que ella es una de las personas que le dieron alojamiento a mi hermanito todo este tiempo...– Kakashi vio impotente como el Uchiha se giraba en dirección a Hinata, intento detenerlo, pero no pudo, aun sentía el dolor de los efectos de la técnica sufrida hacía tan solo unos instantes –Interesante...– Y se movió tan rápido que parecía que había desaparecido

Itachi no tenia intenciones de matar a Kakashi, solo lo dejaría lo suficientemente aturdido como para que no lo molestara durante su estadía en la aldea, misma que seria muy breve, solo había ido a recoger al Jinchuriki... Y asegurarse que Sasuke estaba bien. Pero a mitad de su técnica había ocurrido algo extraño, sintió como si algo o alguien intentara succionar su poder, era una sensación tenue pero desagradable, misma que fue en aumento provocando que su flujo de Chakra fuera cada vez mas débil hasta que finalmente se vio en la necesidad de detener su técnica. Rápidamente busco con la mirada al responsable y lo único que vio fue a una niña mirando la pelea, en cuanto la miro la desagradable sensación de debilidad desapareció. Itachi no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hizo, pero sin duda esa niña había logrado detener su técnica, y si le agregaba el detalle de que era una Hyuuga... Tenia que verla más de cerca.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida mientras retrocedía un par de pasos al encontrarse frente a frente con ese desconocido que se parecía tanto a Sasuke; el joven se había movido con tanta rapidez que parecía haber desaparecido y aparecido, estaba tan sorprendida que no atino a hacer ningún movimiento, ya sea para huir o atacarlo, pero de algo si estaba segura, la cercanía de ese sujeto le provocaba un profundo temor

–¿Cómo lo hiciste?– Le pregunto el chico con una voz baja y muy fría, ella lo miro confundida –¡Responde!– Exigió él elevando el volumen de su voz provocando que Hinata se encogiera en su sitio

–¿Q... Que cosa...?– Pregunto en un susurro, sosteniéndole la mirada en un inútil intento de disimular cuanto la intimidaba

–¿Cómo fue que interrumpiste mi técnica?– Le pregunto de nuevo en voz baja y entrecerrando los ojos –Sé que fuiste tu... Jamás nadie había logrado interrumpir mi Genjutsu, menos aun sin moverse apenas– Dio un paso en dirección de Hinata, mismo que ella retrocedió –Quiero saber como lo hiciste

–Yo... Yo...– Trago saliva –No lo sé...– Respondió finalmente. El chico la contemplo por unos instantes, después se inclino un poco, lo suficiente para que su rostro estuviera a la altura del de la chica

–Así que tu has estado al lado de mi hermano todo este tiempo... No sé si eso se bueno o malo...

–¿Eres... Eres el hermano de... De Sasuke-Kun?– Pregunto tímidamente, por toda respuesta el chico de nuevo entrecerró los ojos, tenia una expresión como alguien que contempla una obra de arte abstracto intentando decidir si es hermosa o un desastre

–El clan Hyuuga es realmente interesante...– Dijo Itachi mientras su mano rozaba delicadamente la mejilla de Hinata, ella sintió el miedo invadirla por completo ante ese casi inofensivo gesto –Una vez que su sangre se mezcla con la de un demonio los resultados son realmente sorprendentes, tu y yo somos pruebas de ello...

–¿Co... Como?– Pregunto confundida, realmente no había entendido nada de lo que ese chico le había dicho

–No te preocupes, no tienes que tratar de entenderlo ahora...– Se irguió sin dejar de mirarla y se aseguro que ella lo estuviera mirando a los ojos –Ya llegara tu momento, cuando aprendas a dominar el maravilloso poder que te han obsequiado, mientras tanto, yo guardare tu secreto, y tu tendrás que ser discreta, de lo contrario, también tendré que volver por ti algún día, yo o uno de mis compañeros, y eso será un gran problema para todos...– Dicho esto un brillo rojizo asomo en los ojos del chico y Hinata cayo inconsciente, perdió el conocimiento mientras se preguntaba que significaba todo lo que había escuchado. Itachi miro una vez más a la chica tendida inconsciente sobre la hierba –Si, sin duda tu poder sería de gran ayuda para Akatsuki, por tu bien espero que sepas disimularlo y que aprendas pronto a controlarlo... No tengo idea de cómo fue que la sangre del Kyuubi fue a dar a tus venas, pero ahora lo único que pueden hacer es ocultarlo... Ya veremos como termina todo esto– Y sin mas dio media vuelta para ayudar a Kisame en su pelea con los Jounnins, aunque la llegada de un excéntrico sujeto vestido de verde hizo recomendable su huida.

--------------

Sasuke no recordaba haberse sentido tan frustrado como en ese momento, ni tan humillado. En cuanto se entero que su hermano se encontraba en la aldea salió disparado en su busca. Le enfureció saber que había tenido el descaro de regresar a la aldea, pero lo enfureció aun más saber que si había vuelto había sido por Naruto, y no por él. Aun así, tenia que admitir que además de la furia, también sentía preocupación por su amigo, que Itachi lo estuviera buscando no implicaba nada bueno, así que fue a toda prisa para ayudarlo ¿Y que paso? Que de no ser por Jiraiya probablemente su hermano lo habría matado.

Miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba, en cuanto había despertado y recordado todo sintió el impulso de salir de ahí, pero no pudo, el daño sufrido había sido demasiado, un suave sonido llamo su atención, volvió el rostro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, Hinata se encontraba inconsciente en una cama del otro lado de la habitación, lo cual no era tan raro después del ataque que había sufrido la aldea, muchos aun no se habían recuperado y el hospital debía estar la máximo de su capacidad, debía agradecer la alta posición social del Clan Hyuuga porque solo estuvieran ellos dos ahí.

Para terminar de desestabilizar el ahora frágil orgullo del Uchiha menor, se entero por boca de Kakashi, cuando este fue e ver como se encontraban ambos, que también era culpa de Itachi que Hinata estuviera hospitalizada; por segunda vez estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama, pero se tranquilizo un poco al saber que Hinata no había sufrido ningún daño serio, simplemente estaba inconsciente y después de unas cuantas horas de reposo estaría lista para volver a casa. Pero una dolorosa sensación de impaciencia se instalo en el pecho de Sasuke, había intentado ayudar a Naruto y no pudo hacer nada, además, si Itachi hubiera querido, Hinata estaría muerta y él no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y después de años de esperar la oportunidad de vengarse de su hermano lo único que pudo lograr fue que este se riera de su debilidad otra vez. Sasuke Agradeció que Hinata estuviera inconsciente para no ver las lagrimas de frustración bañar sus mejillas sin que él pudiera detenerlas... Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus emociones.

No supo con exactitud cuantos días estuvo en el hospital, Hinata, Sakura e Ino iban constantemente a visitarlo, pero rara vez las recibía, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata, aun cuando ella le había dicho que él no tenia motivos para culparse por lo ocurrido él seguía mostrándose hostil y distante, Sasuke no quería que Hinata se sintiera herida, pero no podía evitarlo, su hermano la había lastimado y él no hizo nada para ayudarla, ¡No pudo ayudarla a ella precisamente! ¡A ella que era una de las pocas personas que él consideraba importantes en su vida! Se sentía demasiado avergonzado para mirarla a la cara.

Se había despertado abruptamente debido a una pesadilla, se paso una mano por el rostro para sacudirse los pocos rastros de sueño que quedaban, se sentía molesto y frustrado, últimamente esa pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez. Se veía a si mismo en la villa Uchiha, encontrándose exactamente con el rastro de sangre y muerte que Itachi había dejado a su paso, asustado, se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres y la abría de golpe y ahí estaban ellos, su padre y su madre muertos, bañados en su propia sangre... Pero no estaban solos. Repentinamente ya no era un niño, era un chico de trece años contemplando los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y a un lado de estos se encontraban los de Kakashi y Sakura también llenos de sangre, aterrado, Sasuke comenzaba a retroceder

–No... No...– Decía entre balbuceos, repentinamente su pie choco contra algo, se giro para ver que era y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al descubrir los cuerpos ensangrentados de Naruto y Hinata –¡NO!– Repitió, gritando –¡Ellos no! ¡No de nuevo!– Y era en ese momento cuando se despertaba, a veces con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Se estaba hartando de esos sueños, justo cuando estaba considerando pedir que le administraran algún tranquilizante la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Naruto entro, precedido de una mujer rubia cuyo busto resaltaba inmediatamente, la mujer procedió a atender al Uchiha y en cuestión de minutos el terrible daño que había sufrido su cuerpo había desaparecido casi por completo, entonces Sasuke lo entendió: Esa mujer era Tsunade, la legendaria Sannin que había llegado para convertirse en la Godaime. Así que Naruto lo había logrado de nuevo, había completado su misión exitosamente. Una punzada de frustración y envidia asalto el pecho de Sasuke; de manera casi dolorosa comprendió algo que no le gustaba para nada, en medio de su humillación y su orgullo herido Sasuke finalmente comprendió que Naruto comenzaba a superarlo... Y eso era algo que no podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun si tenia que tomar medidas drásticas... Muy drásticas.

--------------

Naruto se preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación.

Estaba seguro que las cosas se normalizarían una vez que Konoha estuviera bajo el cuidado de un nuevo Hokage. Debía aceptar que en un principio dudo que la vieja Tsunade fuera la persona idónea para sustituir a Sarutobi; hizo falta una pelea casi mortal entre él y Kabuto junto con otra de dimensiones aun más poderosas entre los tres legendarios Sannin para que finalmente se diera cuanta de que nadie más que esa mujer era quien podía tomar las riendas de Konoha.

Y no pudo sentirse más feliz al regresar a la aldea, al contarle a la pequeña Hanabi el extraordinario y poco usual entrenamiento al que lo sometió Ero-Sennin, al mirar de nuevo la sonrisa de Hinata, aun cuando sentía sus manos arder ante los deseos de tocarla; se sintió casi relajado cuando Tsunade le aseguro que Lee tenia una oportunidad de retomar su camino ninja y que Sasuke se recuperaría.

Pero entonces sucedió, había ido junto con Sakura a visitar a Sasuke, estaba algo preocupado cuando Hinata le dijo que este parecía evitarla, y lo que iba a ser una agradable velada entre los integrantes del equipo 7 termino en un combate en el techo del hospital, misma que hubiera tomado dimensiones descontroladas de no ser por la intervención de Kakashi-Sensei. El resultado del combate parecía haber sido incierto, pero no para Sasuke, él se había dado cuenta que de no ser por la intervención de su maestro Naruto lo habría derrotado, y esa verdad fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No cabía duda que Orochimaru era una autentica serpiente, pues supo que ese era el momento idóneo para enviar de nuevo su tentadora oferta a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha tendría el poder necesario para vengarse y Orochimaru obtendría por fin el cuerpo que tanto deseaba habitar, y con los recuerdos de su ultimo encuentro con Naruto aun pugnando en su memoria, Sasuke decidió aceptar la oferta del traidor.

Cuando Naruto se entero, se negó a aceptar la verdad, ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Sasuke jamás se convertiría en un desertor!. Konoha aun no se recuperaba del reciente intento de invasión, así que fue Shikamaru, recién ascendido a Chunnin, el escogido para guiar a un grupo de Gennins en la peligrosa misión de traer de vuelta al Uchiha.

Naruto nunca había reparado en el increíble poder y la infinita nobleza y valentía de sus amigos hasta ese día, donde uno a uno se quedaron a pelear para que él pudiera traer a su amigo de vuelta, inclusive su primo, Neji, había dado todo de sí para ayudarlo; hasta el mismo Rock Lee, aun algo convaleciente apareció en el momento indicado para darle una oportunidad.

¿Y para que? Para enterarse que a Sasuke no le importaba nada excepto su venganza. Y lo que empezó como una misión de rescate se convirtió en una batalla de vida a muerte donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Naruto no dejaría a Sasuke cometer esa atrocidad y truncar su prometedor futuro, no solo por la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura de llevarlo de vuelta, si no porque el lo consideraba un hermano; y según las palabras de Sasuke, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no era suficiente para aplacar la sed de venganza del Uchiha.

–¿¡Como podrías entenderme tu!?– Le grito un resentido Sasuke –¡Tu que tienes a toda tu familia a tu lado! ¡Tu que lo tienes todo! ¡Tu que la tienes a ella contigo!– Y Naruto supo que esta vez se refería a Hinata –¡Tu jamás podrás comprender como me siento!

–Tienes razón...– Le respondió el ojiazul enfrentando la mirada acusadora de su amigo –Pero yo también siento que le e fallado a mi familia...– Imágenes de todas las veces que había besado a Hinata se filtraban a su memoria –Tu no tuviste responsabilidad alguna por lo que paso... Pero yo... Yo si que no tengo perdón...

–No tengo idea de lo que hablas... Y no creo que me importe tampoco– La pelea continuo, y esta le trajo a Sasuke los dolorosos recuerdos de cómo perdió a su familia, provocando que él y su mejor amigo en medio de la lucha mantuvieran la conversación más difícil y dolorosa que habían tenido a lo largo de sus jóvenes vidas.

Ninguno de los dos amigos estaba dispuesto a ceder. En algún punto de la pelea el cabello de Naruto se volvió completamente rubio y Sasuke por fin comprendió el origen de ese poder desconocido e ilimitado que rodeaba a Naruto, Sasuke comprendió que dentro de Naruto estaba sellado el zorro de las nueve colas.

Y cuando todo acabo, Kakashi encontró a Naruto inconsciente en el Valle del Silencio (Nota de la autora: Creo que así se llamaba ¿No?), sin ningún rastro de Sasuke, salvo su bandana.

----------------

Naruto no se había sentido más impotente como ese día en el hospital cuando le informaron que Sasuke se había ido, aun cuando Sakura le había asegurado que no le reprochaba nada, al contrario, le estaba agradecida por haberlo intentado, ni siquiera así se sintió mejor, pero no demostró, prefirió concentrarse en el detalle de que aunque la pelea había terminado su cabello no había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba completamente rubio. No fue si no hasta que apareció Hinata que finalmente pudo desahogarse.

–¿Onii-Chan? ¿Puedo pasar?– Se escucho la tímida voz desde la entrada

–Seguro, Hina-Chan– Le respondió esbozando una débil sonrisa –¿Cómo están Neji y los otros?– Le pregunto cuando tomo asiento en una silla a su lado

–Recuperándose, sufrieron heridas severas, pero ahora todos están bien... Fue de gran ayuda que aparecieran los hermanos de la arena

–Jamás pensaste que dirías eso ¿Verdad?– Ella solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta, después de eso un tenso silencio los envolvió, hasta que Hinata lo rompió al tomar la mano de Naruto y sonreírle de nuevo

–Esta bien, Naru-Chan, hiciste todo lo que pudiste...– Sintió como Naruto le apretaba la mano mientras este bajaba la mirada para que ella no pudiera saber lo que pensaba, cosa inútil pues ella lo conocía mejor que nadie –Todos saben que lo intentaste...

–Pero no fue suficiente...– El dolor en su voz era casi palpable –¡No puede traerlo de vuelta! ¡Es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano...– Su voz iba subiendo de volumen, levanto la vista para finalmente encontrase con los perlados ojos de Hinata –... Y no pude traerlo de vuelta!– Las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sin más, jalo a Hinata hacia sí pata luego enterrar el rostro en su pecho y rodearla con sus brazos –¡No pude traerlo de vuelta!– Dijo casi gritando

–Esta bien... Esta bien, Naru-Chan...– Ahora ella también lloraba, una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su hermano mientras la otra le revolvía los cabellos con ternura –Sasuke-Kun esta en algún lugar, vivo, eso significa que aun es posible traerlo de vuelta... No todo esta perdido– Naruto no le respondió, se limito a sollozar en el pecho de su hermana, lloro por mucho tiempo hasta que después de un par de horas su llanto paro; solo se encontraba apoyado en el pecho de Hinata, quien en algún momento se había recostado a su lado y todavía le acariciaba el cabello –Me gusta más así– Dijo ella de repente

–¿Cómo?– Dijo él, levantando el rostro para por fin mirarle los ojos

–Tu cabello, me gusta más así– Le sonrió con toda la ternura que era capaz de transmitir

–¡Oh!– Una media sonrisa se dibujo por fin en el rostro del chico, se llevo una mano al cabello al comprender a lo que Hinata se refería –Kakashi-Sensei también me dijo que este color me va mejor, aunque no creo que a nuestro padre le agrade ¿De verdad te gusta?

–Mucho... ¡Te hace lucir tan apuesto!– Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir

–Bien, si a ti te gusta lo dejare así– De nuevo se acomodo sobre su pecho –De todos modos, no tengo ni idea de porque cambio, mucho menos de cómo hacer para que vuelva a la normalidad– Y de nuevo guardaron silencio. Finalmente, cuando Naruto pudo conciliar el sueño, Hinata se levanto, moviéndolo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y abandono la habitación.

Lo miro de nuevo antes de marcharse, sabia que lo que había pasado le había afectado mucho a su hermano, aun más que ella que cuando se entero de lo que pasaba casi cae desmayada, en toda la mansión Hyuuga se comentaba de la deserción de Sasuke. Hanabi había llorado mucho y su padre se encerró por un largo rato en su despacho.

Pero lo que le causaba aun más dolor a Hinata fue enterarse de que su hermano pronto partiría de nuevo, esta vez por un largo tiempo, Jiraiya había ido esa mañana a hablar con su padre, al pensar que algo podría haberle pasado a Naruto al estar en el hospital decidió escuchar a escondidas la conversación entre albos adultos, y fue así como se entero que Jiraiya planeaba entrenar a Naruto los próximos años para que estuviera listo para cuando Orochimaru intentara apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke. Ambos hombres terminaron de hablar sin saber que su conversación había sido escuchada por Hinata.

En cuanto Su padre y Jiraiya terminaron la conversación ella salió disparada al cuarto de Naruto, una vez allí se tiro en la cama de este a llorar por anticipado el dolor de la despedida, pues sabia que Naruto aceptaría la oferta del Sannin sin dudar, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que Naruto no se detendría hasta traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Mientras se alejaba del hospital rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata reflexiono sobre algo que había escuchado en medio de la conversación de su padre con Jiraiya, algo que no había entendido y que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza

**Flash Back**

–Ya veo– Escucho la voz de su padre, parecía agotado –Entonces has decidido llevarte a Naruto

–Tu sabias que este día llegaría ¿Verdad?– Casi le pareció sentir como su padre movía la cabeza confirmando –Entenderé que te opongas a esto... Tu lo has criado y protegido todo este tiempo y es normal que quieras que el permanezca con el Clan Hyuuga

–Esta bien– Lo interrumpió Hiashi –Es como tu dices, sabia que este día llegaría, y no tengo ningún derecho a negarte esto, ni a ti ni a Naruto

–¿Entonces tengo tu aprobación?

–Completamente– Hinata se cubrió la boca con amabas manos para reprimir el gemido de angustia que casi delata su presencia detrás de la puerta

–Has hecho un gran trabajo educándolo... Donde quiera que este, Minato debe estarte muy agradecido por haber cumplido tu promesa. Ambos deben estar orgullosos por la clase de persona en la que se esta convirtiendo Naruto

–Sé que así es– Respondió su padre

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y luego de eso ambos hombres habían abandonado la habitación. A Hinata le había intrigado mucho eso, había reconocido el nombre de inmediato: Minato ¿A quien se referían? La única persona que ella conocía con ese nombre era el fallecido Yondaime, quien, según tenia entendido, había sido un gran amigo de su padre, pero ¿Qué tenia que ver el cuarto Hokage con Naruto? Hinata no sabia porque, pero algo en esa conversación le había parecido sumamente sospechoso.

------------

Era la cuarta vez que Naruto revisaba sus cosas para asegurarse que no faltaba nada, finalmente decidió que ya no podía retrasar más el momento de su partida. No podía negar que le emocionaba la idea de volverse más fuerte al mismo tiempo de que le daba esperanzas de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Cerro su mochila y se disponía a salir a encontrarse con Jiraiya, pero se detuvo, aun le faltaba algo; se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero donde sabia que Neji y Hinata estaban entrenando juntos.

Hinata corría en busca de Naruto rezando porque él aun no se marchara; le estaba muy agradecida a Neji por interrumpir el entrenamiento para darle una oportunidad de despedirse. Hinata había decidido no hacerlo pues sabía que el dolor de verlo partir podría obligarla a hacer algo imprudente, pero con esa acción Neji le hizo comprender que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda la vida. Al dar la vuelta por un corredor choco de frente con alguien, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando se dio cuanta de que era Naruto.

Al ver que era Hinata la que había chocado con él, Naruto la abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y aspirando su aroma como queriendo memorizarlo, pues sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, y ella hizo lo mismo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino y aferrándose casi con desesperación a su chamarra haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir las lagrimas.

Ninguno decía nada, no se les ocurriera nada que minimizara el dolor de la separación, pues ambos sabían que esto no seria un simple "hasta pronto" sabían que cuando se volvieran a ver tendrían que hacerlo como hermano y hermana, esos años que se separarían además de fortalecerse como Ninjas también tendrían que hacerlo como personas, tendrían que hacerse lo suficientemente fuertes para poder superar ese amor prohibido que los estaba consumiendo

–Ahora si será el fin ¿Verdad?– Pregunto ella cuando ya no fue capaz de contener el llanto –Tendremos que renunciar el uno al otro...

–Así es– Le respondió con voz ronca y aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo –Ambos sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que hacer lo correcto– Sintió como ella afirmaba con la cabeza

–Fue muy poco– Hinata hablo en un susurro –Tuvimos tan poco tiempo...

–No debíamos haber tenido nada de tiempo para eso– Naruto aflojo su abrazo para darle espacio a ella de retroceder, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro –Y aunque tienes razón, fue muy poco, ese sentimiento que nos unió será mi más grande tesoro, aun cuando sé que no es correcto– Una de sus manos toco delicadamente la mejilla de la chica, quien ante tan delicado contacto cerro los ojos y froto su rostro contra su mano en un intento por prolongar la caricia –¡Dios! ¡Como voy a extrañarte!– Le dijo en voz baja y enronquecida

–Y yo a ti...– Respondió en voz tan baja que Naruto tuvo dificultad para escucharla –Y aunque esta mal, sé que no podré amar a ningún otro... No de esta manera

–A mi me pasa lo mismo– Se miraron un par de segundos más y después el se inclino par reclamar esos labios de nuevo, por ultima vez, y encontró en ellos la misma pasión que había en los suyos. Los brazos de Hinata se aferraron a su cuello y él enterró sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras sus labios se movían exigentes sobre la dulce boca de Hinata, hasta que finalmente se separaron y de4 nuevo se miraron a los ojos; ese fue el verdadero adiós.

Ambos se separaron, Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos y la contemplo unos momentos, quería grabarse su imagen, no quería olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de su rostro, finalmente, una sonrisa de resignación y esperanza se dejo entrever en el rostro de ambos

–Volveré Hinata, Te lo prometo– Le dijo él mientras recuperaba esa expresión alegre y despreocupaba que tanto lo caracterizaba y que ella tanto amaba

–Lo sé– Le respondió mientras le sonreía con esa ternura que solo ella poseía –Y yo te estaré esperando

Naruto dio media vuelta y avanzo algunos pasos, después se detuvo y volvió un poco el rostro para echarle un ultimo vistazo, Hinata le sonrió mientras movía la mano diciéndole adiós, entonces él retomo su camino y de esa manera empezó para ellos un nuevo periodo en sus vidas el cual no seria si no el preámbulo de una etapa llena de obstáculos y difíciles decisiones que al final les traería el amor o el dolor... O tal vez ambos.


	16. Chapter 16 Un sentimiento persistente

¡Perdón por la demora! Pero no pueden negar que esta vez no me tarde tanto, antes de pasar al capitulo que sigue quisiera hacerles una atenta invitación para que se den una vuelta por mi deviant (.com) para que chequen el fanzine "Feliz día del beso robado" (es un NaruHina, por supuesto) que por fin termine (aprovechando las vacaciones extras debido a las epidemias) y también los invito a darse una vuelta a checar el fanfic en que me base para hacer esta mini historieta: "Feliz dia del beso robado" Esta en esta misma pagina Un súper agradecimiento a Hatoko Nara que es la autora por haberme autorizado a utilizar su fic.

Bueno, antes de empezar quisiera agradecer por todos sus comentarios, de verdad que no saben la alegría que me da saber que mi fic sigue siendo de su agrado. Bueno, Ahora si, ¡Empecemos!

**CAPITULO 16**

**Un sentimiento persistente**

Naruto estaba feliz de regresar a casa. Habían sido los casi tres años más increíbles de su vida, había visto y aprendido tanto que él mismo se sorprendía, y aun así, sabia que le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero el plazo se había cumplido y debía regresar a Konoha y reanudar su búsqueda de Sasuke.

Aun sabiendo que le esperaban muchas y muy difíciles pruebas estaba ansioso por regresar a su hogar, y el asombro de los guardias de la entrada le llenaron de satisfacción, había cambiado y estaba impaciente porque sus familia y amigos notaran el cambio.

Su reencuentro con Sakura fue mejor de lo que esperaba, la encontró mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, los años también habían echo lo suyo con ella y una leve sensación como de mariposas en su estomago le indicaba que la pelirrosa seguía gustándole. También sintió una gran alegría y satisfacción reencontrarse con otras personas queridas para él como Tsunade, Kakashi y Shikamaru, y encontrarse con la hermana de Gaara fue un sorpresa y aun más el enterarse que el pelirrojo, a quien ahora consideraba un amigo, era el actual Kazekage de Suna.

Estaba temblando de ansiedad cuando vislumbro la mansión Hyuuga a la distancia, la única razón por la que no echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas fue porque Jiraiya no se lo permitió.

Todos en la mansión se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto, la mayoría no lo habría reconocido de no ser por sus peculiares marcas en sus mejillas lo más probable es que lo hubieran echado de allí, y el que su cabello se mantuviera totalmente rubio no ayudo, pero en cuanto hablo, todos en la mansión se dieron cuanta que el joven señor estaba regreso

–Muy bien, Clan Hyuuga... ¡Naruto Hyuuga a regresado!– Estas palabras desataron toda clase de reacciones desde el asombro al entusiasmo, muchas personas se acercaron a saludarle y le brindaron palabras de bienvenida mientras que otros, mas reservados se limitaron a verlo a la distancia; como podía, Naruto iba respondiendo a los saludos, comentarios y preguntas de la gente que lo rodeaban, pero una voz familiar lo hizo detenerse y buscar a una persona en particular entre la pequeña multitud

–¡Onii-chan! ¡¿De verdad eres tu, Onii-chan?!– Los ojos de Naruto se movieron rápidamente hasta que ubicaron a la preadolescente que intentaba abrirse paso para llegar hasta el recién llegado, quien, emocionado se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a ella y levantarla hasta que su rostro estuvo a la misma altura que el suyo

–¡¡¡HANABI!!!– Exclamo emocionado al ver a su ya no tan pequeña hermana –¡Hanabi-Chan! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que soy yo, tu hermano!– Por toda respuesta una gruesa lagrima se dejo caer por una de las mejillas de Hanabi mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

–¡¡¡ONII-CHAN!!!– Exclamo feliz mientras envolvía sus brazos en torno al cuello de su hermano y enterraba su rostro en la curva del cuello del mismo –¡Por fin has regresado... Yo... Yo... Te extrañe mucho!– dijo con voz entrecortada

–Yo también, Hanabi-chan– Naruto sintió los ojos húmedos, pero no lo suficiente para llorar, con gentileza aparto a su hermanita y la coloco en el suelo para mirarla mejor –Has crecido mucho... Creo que ya no podré llamarte Hana-chibi

–¡No me gusta que me llames así!– Le respondió haciendo un puchero de desagrado mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que no había podido controlar, Naruto sonrió, su hermanita había crecido, pero seguía siendo su pequeña Hanabi

–Eh... Hanabi...– Naruto estaba muy feliz de ver a la pequeña Hanabi, pero eso no lo distrajo de la ansiedad que sentía, una ansiedad que había extenuado su corazón desde el momento en que Ero-Sennin le informo que regresarían, misma que había aumentado al llegar a la aldea y que ahora, al estar en su hogar sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarlo –Donde... ¿Dónde esta Hinata?– Pregunto finalmente esperando que no se notara demasiado su ansiedad

–Nee-san no se encuentra en la aldea ahora– Esa respuesta causo dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo a Naruto –Pero no a habido un solo día que no te mencione, Onii-chan

–¿De verdad?

–Si– Hanabi le sonreía de nuevo

–Ella... ¿Ha cambiado mucho?

–Pues...– Sin embargo, una nueva voz se dejo escuchar y tuvo el efecto de hacer que todos guardaran silencio

–Así que por fin has regresado...– Tanto Naruto como Hanabi se volvieron a mirar al dueño de esa voz; el ojiazul sintió alegría, emoción y cierta inseguridad al reencontrarse con la imponente figura de su padre, sin embargo, al ver como los labios de Hiashi se curvaban en una sonrisa y en sus ojos un destello de orgullo, Naruto se sintió igual de feliz de ver a su padre como lo había estado de ver a su hermanita –Has dejado de ser un niño...– Fue lo que dijo el líder del Clan Hyuuga mientras avanzaba hacia su hijo, una vez delante de él coloco la mano sobre el brazo de este, esta vez el orgullo también se dejo traslucir en su voz –Puedo ver que te has vuelto muy fuerte... Bienvenido a casa, Hijo mío

–Gracias, papá...– Respondió el chico, emocionado, para después abrazar afectuosamente a su padre, esta acción desconcertó a Hiashi por un momento, pero rápidamente se recupero y le devolvió el abrazo

–Bien– Le dijo su padre después de un momento, una vez que el abrazo termino –Debes estar cansado por el viaje ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación para refrescarte un poco, debes estar ansioso de ver si todo sigue tal y como lo dejaste– Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Hanabi se adelanto y lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a jalarlo al interior de la mansión

–¡Si! ¡Vamos, Onii-chan! Quiero que me cuentes sobre todos los lugares que visitaste y todo lo que viste...

–¡Espera! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a descansar contigo haciendo tanto alboroto?– Y sin más ambos chicos desaparecieron. Una vez que Naruto y Hanabi se hubieron marchado el resto de habi8tantes de la mansión Hyuuga que se habían congregado a recibir a Naruto comenzaron a marcharse dejando solos a Hiashi y a Jiraiya que había permanecido como mudo testigo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

–Naruto ha cambiado– Dijo Hiashi mirando en la dirección en la que sus hijos habían desaparecido –A simple vista se puede ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto

–No tienes idea– Respondió Jiraiya sin poder evitar sonar tanto o más orgulloso que Hiashi

–Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas

–No más de los que yo calculaba– En ese momento la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en el rostro del Sannin desapareció y su cara tomo una expresión seria –Hay mucho de lo que debo hablarte

–Que curioso– Respondió Hiashi adoptando la misma expresión –Yo tengo mucho que preguntarte– Y sin decir nana más, ambos hombres se dirigieron al despacho del jefe del Clan Hyuuga

–¡Eres increíble, Onii-chan!– Exclamo una emocionada Hanabi después de escuchar una breve descripción de uno de los entrenamientos a los que lo había sometido Jiraiya –¡Espero que pronto tenga oportunidad de verte hacer una delas técnicas que aprendiste!

–A mi también me gustaría mostrarte, Hana-chan– Hanabi sonrió satisfecha, le gustaba más que su hermano la llamara de ese modo

–Y ¿Cómo esta Hinata?– Pregunto esperando no sonar muy ansioso –Esperaba que estuviera para cuando yo regresara

–Nee-san esta en una misión– Le respondió, a Hanabi le parecía normal que Naruto se preocupara por Hinata, después de todo eran hermanos –Ella también a entrenado muy duro y se ha vuelto muy fuerte

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto entusiasmado –¿Qué tan fuerte?

–Mucho, antes cuando entrenábamos le podía dar batalla– Repentinamente su rostro adopto una curiosa expresión de enojo –Pero ahora no puedo casi ni tocarla, le e pedido a Neji-niisan que me ayude también con mi entrenamiento, pero sé que aun así me falta mucho para poder alcanzar el nivel de Nee-san...

–Oh– Exclamo el rubio en un intento de sonar normal –¿Entonces Neji la a estado ayudando a entrenar?

–Si, desde que te fuiste ella entrena con Neji-niisan casi todos los días solo dejan de hacerlo cuando están en alguna misión, creo que Neji la a estado ayudando con alguna nueva técnica, pero ninguno de los dos me quiere decir nada ¡Que injusto! ¿No crees?

–Injusto, si...– Aunque lo cierto es que Naruto no le había prestado mucha a tensión a lo ultimo que dijo Hanabi, estaba más preocupado al darse cuenta de que el solo imaginar que Neji había estado acercándose a Hinata cada día que él estuvo ausente lo hacia experimentar una sensación que hacia algún tiempo no tenia: Celos

–¿Por qué dejaste tu cabello así?– Pregunto repentinamente la niña señalando la rubia cabellera del chico

–¿Hum?– Le tomo un minuto darse cuanta de que hablaba su hermana –¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?– Le pregunto sonriente

–SI me gusta– Le devolvió la sonrisa –Creo que te queda mucho mejor ese color... Pero.. Es que así...

–¿Qué?– La insto al ver que ella dudaba

–No pareces un Hyuuga...– Respondió tímidamente

–_¿Y cuando lo e parecido?_– Pensó con un dejo de amargura, pero no lo exteriorizo –Lo sé, intente con cada Jutsu que Ero-Sennin me sugirió, pero simplemente no puedo hacer que vuelva a su color normal

–Bueno, no esta tan mal, Hinata decía que así te veías mejor

–¿De verdad?– Naruto se reprocho por la ola de orgullo y vanidad que lo inundo al enterarse de eso –Y... ¿Hina-chan a estado saliendo con alguien?– Pregunto mientras se repetía mentalmente que la respuesta no lo afectaría

–No...– El alivio que lo invadió ante esa palabra lo hizo admitir que estaba mintiéndose a si mismo ¡Claro que le importaba! No soportaba la idea de que Hinata lo hubiera reemplazado por alguien más –Aunque su compañero, Kiba-kun, es bastante insistente

–_¡Miserable perro!_– Pensó el rubio mientras le daba la espalda a Hanabi en un intento porque ella no notara lo mucho que esa noticia lo había alterado –_¡Ya sabia yo que no desaprovecharía mi ausencia! ¡Pero estoy seguro que no le a servido de nada! ¡¡¡Hinata es mía!!!_– Se dio un golpe mental por pensar eso ¿No se supone que estos años había superado esa malsana atracción por su hermana? –¿Entonces nuestra hermana no sale con nadie?– Necesitaba confirmarlo

–No– Respondió tranquila, al parecer Hanabi no sospechaba nada –¿Qué hay de ti, Onii-chan? ¿Conociste a alguien especial durante tu viaje?

–Conocí a mucha gente– Le respondió mostrándose orgulloso –Pero nadie que me llamara la atención realmente

–¿Te sigue gustando Sakura-san?– A esa pregunta siguió un breve silencio

–Supongo que así es– Respondió sin muchos ánimos

–No pareces muy seguro

–Es que... ¿Has visto la fuerza que tiene? ¡No es muy seguro hacerla enojar!

–Creo que entiendo– Respondió la menor divertida, Naruto agradeció al cielo que Hanabi no notara que él se había ido por la tangente –¿Me traerías algo de beber, Hana-chan? Me gustaría ver si el te que preparas mejoro

–¡Ya lo veras!– Hanabi se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente –Nee-san me enseño, ahora el te me queda incluso mejor que a ella– Y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto completamente solo, quien al notar esto dejo que la expresión de cansancio y dolor que pugnaba por mostrarse finalmente salieran al exterior

–¡Maldición!– Exclamo dejándose caer sobre su cama mientras colocaba las manos en su nuca y fijaba la vista en el techo –_Todos los días me repetí que lo que siento por Hinata es pasajero, que en cuanto nos reencontráramos volveríamos a ser los hermanos que éramos de niños y resulta que lo primero que quiero en cuanto regreso es verla... Tal vez fue mejor que ella no estuviera_– Cerro los ojos –_¿Será que mis sentimientos por ella no cambiaron en lo absoluto?_– La respuesta se dejo escuchar dentro de su cabeza, pero Naruto la ignoro, sin importar si sus sentimientos habían cambiado o nolo cierto era que seguía siendo incorrecto que él pensara así de Hinata.

–Ya veo...– Comento Hiashi con expresión muy seria mientras se recargaba pesadamente en la silla de su despacho y contemplaba al hombre que estaba sentado delante de él –Entonces Naruto no a renunciado en absoluto a traer de regreso a Sasuke

–¿Te sorprende?– Pregunto Jiraiya algo sarcástico

–La verdad no– Le respondió –Conozco bien a mi hijo... y a Sasuke-kun... A Naruto le esperan muchos obstáculos y decepciones

–Pero tu confías en él

–Igual que tu– Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en la cara de ambos hombres

–Bueno, creo que debo retirarme, Tsunade quería hablar conmigo y no le gusta esperar– Comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, Hiashi lo imito –Una cosa más– Le dijo ya que ambos se encontraban de pie –¿Has pensado en decirle la verdad a Naruto?

–¿La verdad?– Pregunto sorprendido

–Sobre su padre...– Hiashi miro un momento al Sannin y después bajo la mirada –¿No piensas decirle jamás que es hijo de Minato?

–No es eso– Respondió de nuevo mirando a Jiraiya a los ojos –Sé que algún día tiene que enterarse... Es solo... Yo... No se si sea el momento... Aun es tan joven... Y lo de Sasuke le afecto mucho...– Hiashi se mostraba sumamente incomodo por ese tema

–No deberías dudar tanto– Le dijo el Sannin mientras retomaba su camino hacia la puerta –Además, es mejor que lo sepa por ti a que se entere por alguien más

–¿Eso seria posible?– Pregunto Hiashi sin intentar disimular la preocupación en su voz

–Se entero de lo del Kyuubi ¿No?– Y dejo la habitación dejando a Hiashi sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Sí Hiashi realmente consideraba decirle cuanto antes a Naruto la verdad sobre su padre no tuvo mucha oportunidad pues esa noche salió a someterse a un nuevo entrenamiento con Kakashi y Sakura, cuando por fin regreso estaba tan cansado que no pudieron hablar. Después, cuando el líder Hyuuga de nuevo estaba intentando iniciar la conversación sobre el verdadero padre de Naruto una nueva noticia llego: El Kazekage había sido secuestrado por miembros de Akatsuki, por supuesto que en cuanto Naruto se entero salió disparado para ayudar a su amigo, cosa que no extraño en lo más mínimo a Hiashi, en ese aspecto Naruto era idéntico a Minato, jamás abandonaría aun amigo, así que finalmente decidió que lo mejor seria esperar, al menos hasta que Naruto trajera de vuelta a Sasuke o renunciara a ello, aunque bien sabia que la segunda no era opción para su hijo.

Tal vez en un año o dos Naruto estaría preparado para saber la verdad, mientras tanto, no le haría daño el creerse hijo del líder del Clan Hyuuga por un poco más de tiempo ¿Verdad?

--------------

Naruto estaba emocionado y al mismo tiempo preocupado, la misión para salvar a Gaara había sido un éxito, o casi, aunque lamentaba la perdida de la anciana, pero le consolaba saber que su amigo estaba a salvo, y ahora, sin Shukaku en su interior su vida podía ser un poco más normal, al menos ahora podría dormir.

Y como bono extra, ahora tenían una pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke, la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su amigo y por fin traerlo de vuelta le preocupaba y le emocionaba la mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, había algunos pequeños inconvenientes, Kakashi había resultado herido en la misión, así que necesitarían un nuevo líder. Tsunade se los había presentado ese día en su oficina, su nombre era Yamato y parecía un buen sujeto, aunque era difícil de saberlo, a veces inspiraba tranquilidad y otras su cara realmente asustaba.

Además de Yamato también les presento al que se supone sería el sustituto de Sasuke; un chico de piel pálida y sonrisa impresa llamado Sai, el solo hecho de que ese chico fuera considerado el sustituto de Sasuke era suficiente razón para que no les pareciera agradable, pero la manera en que se presento, preguntando a Naruto por su miembro y llamando fea a Sakura fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que de ningún modo podría llevarse bien.

Después de eso, y de la "sutileza" de Tsunade al decirles que de no había forma de reemplazar a Sai para la misión hizo que Naruto regresara a su casa sintiéndose frustrado, aunque la idea de ver de nuevo a Sasuke le animaba un poco. Se encontraba reflexionando al respecto cuando una voz lo llamo por su nombre

–¿Eres tu Naruto?– Naruto se giro en la dirección en la que la voz se escucho –¡Si! ¡Eres tu!– Dos chicos avanzaron hacia él, uno sonreía y el otro no podía saberse pues tenia el rostro completamente cubierto –Escuchamos que habías regresado, pero no estábamos seguros de que fueras tu, parece que por fin creciste– Le dijo un castaño mientras se paraba delante de él comparando su altura, a Naruto le tomo un minuto identificarlos

–¿Kiba? ¿Shino?– Pregunto sorprendido, Shino soltó una expresión indescifrable mientras Kiba le sonreía, a pesar de lo que Hanabi le había dicho de Kiba, Naruto se sintió feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos –¡Que sorpresa!– Exclamo mientras estrechaba las manos de ambos –Kiba ¿Qué es eso que esta detrás de ti?– Pregunto al ver el enorme animal que estaba atrás de su amigo

–¿No lo reconoces?– Pregunto orgulloso el amante de los perros –Es Akamaru

–¡¿Eso es Akamaru?!– Exclamo sorprendido, el enorme can ladro a modo de confirmación –Esta enorme ¿Con que lo has estado alimentando?– En ese momento Naruto se percato de un detalle, si Kiba y Shino estaban ahí, eso significaba... –Así que ya regresaron de su misión– Cometo intentando sonar casual –¿Y Hinata no esta con ustedes?– Pregunto usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a buscarla con la mirada

–Estaba con nosotros– Le dijo Shino –Pero en cuanto escucho que habías regresado fue a su casa a buscarte, y no a querido salir esperando para poder verte

–Entonces esta en casa– Comento más para si que para sus amigos, los cuales solo movieron la cabeza diciendo que si –Bien, no es justo que la haga espera más– Dijo a modo de excusa mientras echaba a correr a toda velocidad sin despedirse siquiera, cosa que no extraño a Shino y a Kiba, Hinata había reaccionado igual, era normal que tuvieran tanta prisa por reunirse, después de todo, Naruto y Hinata siempre habían sido unos hermanos muy unidos.

En cuanto Hinata supo que Naruto había regresado se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga, para su decepción se encontró con la noticia de que su hermano había tenido que salir de misión a Suna, así que tuvo que conformarse con los comentarios de su hermana y su padre sobre este. Según lo que le contaron su carácter jovial y despreocupado no había cambiado, cosa que la alegro, y aunque no se podía decir con seguridad, parecía que se comportaba un poco más maduro, en cuanto a su apariencia, estaba más alto y se podía adivinar que se había vuelto más fuerte, y había dejado su cabello rubio, eso la hizo sentirse feliz, le gustaba mucho como el cabello rubio de Naruto hacia que sus ojos parecieran aun más azules.

En síntesis, Hanabi y su padre le estaban describiendo a un joven fuerte y apuesto en contraste con el niño bajito, impulsivo e hiperactivo que se había marchado; Hinata no quería mostrarse muy ansiosa al preguntar por su hermano, afortunadamente Hanabi detallo lo más que pudo a Naruto sin necesidad de preguntarle nada.

Así pues, Hinata tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que no vería a Naruto ese día y probablemente tampoco el día siguiente, sin embargo él había regresado a Konoha, no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que finalmente se reunieran, así que decidió permanecer en la mansión hasta que Naruto regresara de su misión; pero ya habían pasado tres días y aun no regresaba. Sus compañeros habían acudido a pedirle que entrenara con ellos ya que sabían que Neji no estaba pues su equipo también había formado parte de la misión de rescate a Suna, pero ella rechazo amablemente la proposición. Kiba y Shino no se extrañaron por esto, Hinata estaba ansiosa de ver a su hermano después de casi tres años sin verse y seguramente estaba algo preocupada porque según sabían, la misión era peligrosa.

Y tenían razón, tres días experimentando el ansia de ver a Naruto y su preocupación por su bienestar le estaban destrozando los nervios, así que ese día se dispuso a sumergirse en su entrenamiento y no pensar en nada más; salió al jardín que solía utilizar para practicar con Neji y comenzó su entrenamiento.

Naruto llego a la mansión y afortunadamente no tuvo que preguntar, en cuanto lo vieron le informaron que Hinata estaba en casa entrenando en el jardín trasero, ansioso, rayando en lo desesperado, Naruto fue en su busca, cuando diviso el pasillo donde tenia que dar vuelta para vislumbrar el jardín disminuyo la marcha, no debía mostrase muy ansioso, Hinata podría pensar que sus sentimientos por ella seguían siendo inapropiados, y aunque la verdad es que seguían siéndolo al menos debía tratar de disimularlo, así que tranquilizo su respiración, o al menos lo intento y finalmente llego a donde estaba Hinata.

En cuanto la vio quedo sin aliento, fue como si alguien le hubiera dando un golpe en el estomago y quedo completamente paralizado, la joven en el jardín se movía ágil y estilizadamente practicando los movimientos tradicionales del estilo de pelea del Clan Hyuuga y no se percato de que él estaba allí, lo que le permitió a Naruto observarla detalladamente.

¡Dios! ¿De verdad era Hinata? Naruto sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, estaba más alta y había dejado crecer su cabello que ahora le caía en cascada hasta la cintura la cual se había vuelto más estrecha en contraste con sus caderas que se había redondeado, Hinata aun tenia la costumbre de usar ropa holgada, pero a pesar de eso las curvas que se dibujaban en esas ropas flojas dejaban vislumbrar un cuerpo exquisitamente formado. Aun con el aliento contenido Naruto miro el rostro de Hinata, aun conservaba ese aire de inocencia y dulzura pero sus facciones ya no eran infantiles, la juventud se dejaba ver orgullosa en sus expresiones diciendo que la niña desaparecía cada vez más dejando que la mujer en la que se convertiría se notara cada vez más.

El ritmo de su corazón se acelero precipitadamente, Naruto ya sabia que Hinata se convertiría en una lindísima joven, lo había sabido siempre, aun así no estaba preparado para encontrarse con esa criatura tan hermosa y tentadora quien con solo mirarla hizo que las leves mariposas que había sacudido su estomago cuando vio a Sakura fueran insignificantes con las que ahora sentía, era como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho, y para su terror se dio cuenta de que había bastado contemplar a Hinata por dos minutos para destruir tres años de auto convencimiento de que lo que había experimentado por ella y con ella antes de marcharse era pasajero, después de contemplarla por dos minutos se dio cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella. Entonces ella giro hacia donde él estaba y sus miradas se encontraron.

Hinata se detuvo de golpe al saberse observada, a su cerebro le tomo tres segundos darse cuenta de quien era el chico que se encontraba ahí, esas marcas en las mejillas y los ojos azul zafiro los reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, Naruto había regresado. Fue como si sus pies se hubieran quedado pegados al suelo y sus articulaciones se convirtieran en plomo pues fue incapaz de moverse, solo sus ojos que recorrían lentamente la figura de su hermano, a pesar de la detallada descripción de Hanabi no estaba preparada para lo que veía, si estaba más alto y se veía más fuerte, pero eso no era todo, ya no había casi nada del niño que se había marchado, en su lugar un joven de exquisitas y varoniles facciones se hallaba ante ella, su cabello rubio brillaba como oro recién pulido y estaba más largo, sus hombros estaba más anchos pero no de manera exagerada dándole a su figura un aspecto fino y elegante, unos músculos sólidos pero discretos se podían entrever en esas ropas que lo hacían ver parecido y a la vez diferente a como era cuando se fue y sus ojos seguían siendo de ese azul maravilloso que rivalizaba con el mismo cielo, pero ahora en ellos se percibía un brillo de madurez que no tenían al momento de que se separaran.

Ella sintió de inmediato como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su voz se atoraba en su garganta, percibía claramente como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y también como este empezaba a temblar, sin poder controlarlo sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta para por fin hablar, su voz se escucho temblorosa mostrando claramente la emoción que la embargaba

–Bienvenido a casa, Naru-chan...– No fue capaz de decir nada más

–Me alegra estar de regreso, Hina-Chan– Hinata ahogo una exclamación al escucharlo, su voz no había cambiado mucho, aun así sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escucharlo decir su nombre, aunque a Hinata su propia reacción no la había sorprendido tanto como a Naruto; a diferencia de él, ella siempre había estado conciente de que aunque reprimiera el amor malsano que sentía por su hermano este sentimiento no desaparecería, y ahora lo comprobaba al sentir como fluía libre y ardiente por todo su ser.

–Yo...– Retomo la palabra Hinata con la voz aun temblando por la emoción –He soñado casi todas las noches con tu regreso, Onii-chan... Diariamente rogaba al cielo por tu pronto regreso... Y que estuvieras bien...– Ya no pudo seguir hablando

–Esa debió ser la razón por la que sobreviví al terrible entrenamiento de Ero-Sennin– Ambos rieron levemente ante este comentario –Yo... Tenia tantas ganas de verte, Hina-chan...– Y de nuevo el silencio se cernió sobre ambos.

Ninguno hacia amago de moverse, pese a que Hinata moría de ganas por tocarlo y Naruto sintiese sus manos dolerle de las ansias por sentirla, pero no se atrevían, tenían miedo, pues estaban seguros que al más minino contacto no podrían controlar sus sentimientos y deseos y ellos lo habían hablado el día que Naruto se fue, habían acordado que todo contacto incorrecto entre ellos debía terminar.

La situación se estaba volviendo de lo más tensa hasta que, afortunadamente Hanabi llego a interrumpir

–¡Nee-san! ¡Onii-San ya regre...!– Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Naruto y Hinata frente a frente –Bueno, veo que ya se encontraron– Exclamo algo frustrada de no haber podido decirle a Hinata del regreso de Naruto, para la suerte de ambos jóvenes, Hanabi no noto la tensión en el aire –¡Esto te va a encantar, Onii-chan!– Exclamaba alegremente la menor mientras tironeaba a su hermano de la manga –Papá va a pedir que preparen una gran cena para esta noche porque la familia estará reunida después de mucho tiempo– Se volvió hacia Hinata –¿No es genial, Nee-san?

–Así es, Hanabi-chan– Respondió su hermana con dulzura, y mantuvo su sonrisa mientras su hermanita se movía a toda prisa hasta ella y comenzaba a jalarla en dirección a la cocina

–¡Vamos, Nee-san! Quiero preparar un pastel para Naru-chan y necesito de tu ayuda– Le sonrió a su hermano al pasar junto a él –¡Espera a probarlo, Onii-chan! He mejorado mucho en la cocina!

–¡Me muero de ganas de comprobarlo, Hana-chan!– Le respondió el rubio sonriente, en ese momento Hinata, siendo aun jalada por Hanabi paso a su lado, de nuevo sus miradas conectaron y ambos se dieron cuanta de que lejos de desaparecer sus sentimientos se habían mantenido e intensificado, los gemelos fueron terriblemente consientes de que seguían perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

–Ya veo... realmente el Kazekage estuvo muerto por un corto tiempo– Cometo Hiashi quien había escuchado el relato de Naruto sobre su misión, Hinata se mostraba preocupada al saber lo peligroso de la situación y Hanabi se mostraba de lo más emocionada –Neji me había comentado algo...

–Así es, sin Neji-Kun y su equipo no habríamos tenido éxito en la misión– Comento Naruto mirando de reojo a Neji que se encontraba sentado al lado de Hinata, quien a su vez estaba sentada frente a Naruto

–Se lo agradezco, "Naruto-Sama"– Dijo Neji mirando inexpresivamente a Naruto –Aun así la mayor parte del éxito de esta misión se debió a la participación de su equipo– No dijeron nada más, la situación entre Neji y Naruto se había calmado, no se podía decir que se apreciaran, pero al menos se toleraban, y Naruto estaba conciente de que Neji no era ningún idiota, sin duda él se daría cuenta de que él y Hinata seguían metidos en esa comprometedora situación.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes graves excepto tal vez el echo de que cada que los ojos de Naruto y Hinata se encontraban bajaban la mirada de inmediato, temían ser demasiado obvios. Finalmente llego el momento en que todos regresaran a sus habitaciones. Hanabi se despidió cariñosamente abrazando tanto a Naruto como a Hinata y regalándole una dulce sonrisa a Neji y se retiro, Neji hizo lo mismo pues su habitación se encontraba en un ala diferente de la mansión, por su pare Hiashi se retiro a su despacho pues aun tenia que ocuparse de algunos asuntos, y finalmente Naruto y Hinata se quedaron a solas frente a frente y sin decir absolutamente nada

–Que descanses...– Susurro Hinata mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y finalmente se atrevía a mirar a Naruto a los ojos, de inmediato sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a un ritmo alarmante

–Tu también...– Le respondió el joven con el mismo tono y sin decir nada más ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Naruto se quito su chamarra y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama maldiciendo interiormente, se despreciaba a si mismo, se suponía que además de fortalecer su mente y cuerpo para traer de vuelta a Sasuke había fortalecido su corazón y su voluntad para erradicar ese malsano amor que sentía por Hinata, pero por lo visto era completamente inútil, ese sentimiento persistía. Miro en dirección a la puerta, sentía unas ansias casi dolorosas por atravesar esas malditas puertas y tomarla en sus brazos... ¡Pero no! Por el bien de ambos debía contenerse, y eso era justo lo que haría, mantendría a raya todos sus impulsos y emociones mientras él y Hinata estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Naruto rogó que se tratara de Hanabi o su padre, incluso Neji seria una opción aceptable, pero no fue así, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba ahí, con él, en su habitación, completamente a solas, con el corazón amenazándolo con salírsele por la garganta, Naruto se incorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama

–Etooo... Yo...– Balbuceo Hinata tratando de explicar el porque estaba ahí, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente su corazón la había empujado ahí y su cuerpo había obedecido ignorando por completo las ordenes de su cerebro –Yo solo venia... Venia...– Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, cosa que enterneció a Naruto, había echado de menos ese gesto

–¿Pasa... Pasa algo... Hina-chan?– El nerviosismo de Naruto se disimulaba mejor que el de Hinata, pero aun así podía percibirse

–Yo solo... Solo... Venia... A... A ver si... Si... Se te ofrecía algo... Naru-chan...– Dijo mientras levantaba la vista para poder mirarse de nuevo en los zafiros de su hermano, y eso fue la perdición de ambos

–Ahora que lo mencionas...– Dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos mientras un brillo malicioso asomaba en su mirada, aun cuando la habitación estaba en penumbras podía distinguir el destello en los opalinos ojos de Hinata y en ellos vio el reflejo de su propia ansiedad, y ese conocimiento finalmente termino por desmoronar su ya de por si deteriorado autocontrol, así que incapaz de reflexionar sobre lo que hacia se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a donde estaba Hinata –Si, si se me ofrece algo...– Y sin mas rodeo rápidamente la cintura de Hinata con sus brazos mientras dejaba caer violentamente sus labios sobre los de ella atrapándolos en un beso lleno de ansiedad y deseo.

Hinata ahogo una exclamación cuando sintió a Naruto tomar sus labios con tanta urgencia, solo sintió y escucho el golpe de la puerta cuando su espalda choco contra esta quedado así su cuerpo atrapado entre el de Naruto y la puerta, sin embargo, su inseguridad se disipo por completo al sentir los exigentes labios de Naruto presionando los suyos, todo razonamiento se esfumo y simplemente se dejo llevar, como siempre hacia cuando Naruto la besaba.

Incapaz de pensar en las consecuencias, Hinata rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto y llevo sus manos a su cabello rubio, alborotándolo más mientras apegaba más su cuerpo al de él ¡Dios, como había echado de menos esa calidez! Haciendo a un lado la timidez que la caracterizaba, Hinata rodeo la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas quedando así excesivamente cerca en un contacto extremadamente intimo. Algo parecido a un gruñido de satisfacción escapo de la garganta del rubio, todo estaba ahí, el amor, la pasión, el fuego... Todo tal como lo recordaba y aun más... Ahora sentía un profundo y ardiente deseo por Hinata, antes lo había experimentado, pero era leve a comparación de lo que sentía ahora, la lujuria comenzaba a dejarse sentir, y era probable que siempre había estado ahí, pero siendo tan jóvenes no supieron identificarla, pero ahora, ahora ambos sabían a donde podría llevarlos ese beso y no les importaba.

Deseoso de profundizar y obedeciendo a un instinto primitivo, Naruto dio un sutil mordisco al labio inferior de Hinata obligándola a abrirlos al intentar dejar escapar un gemido, el rubio aprovecho y adentro su lengua en la cavidad de la chica para deleitarse con su humedad y sentir la calidez y placer en cada una de sus papilas gustativas sintiendo como el calor en su cuerpo se elevaba hasta rallar en lo intolerable. Por su parte Hinata, ajena a este tipo de besos pareció turbada en un principio, confundida abrió levemente sus ojos, pero no podía enfocar la mirada pues estaba sumergida en un mar de sensaciones tan espléndidas y novedosas que era incapaz de pensar con claridad, cerro de nuevo los ojos cuando sintió como la lengua de Naruto estimulaba la suya en busca de respuesta a lo que él hacia, tímidamente, Hinata dejo que su lengua se frotara con la del chico, primero tímida e insegura pero rápidamente se adapto al ritmo que exigía Naruto, ambos se entregaron a esta caricia hasta que fue necesario que se separaron para tomara aire.

–Lo siento... Lo siento...– Decía Naruto con la respiración agitada mientras sus labios bajaban por el fino cuello de Hinata –Lo intente... De verdad lo intente... Simplemente no puedo olvidarte...

–No te disculpes...– Susurro Hinata tan agitada como él –Yo... Yo ni siquiera lo intente– Echo la cabeza para atrás para facilitarle la tarea al rubio –No quiero olvidarte... No puedo renunciar a ti...

Naruto la beso de nuevo con aun más intensidad que la vez anterior, presa de un poderoso deseo, comenzó a retroceder torpemente llevándola a ella consigo hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama, se sentó en esta acomodando a Hinata sobre él con sus piernas a cada lado de Naruto, Hinata dejo escapar un fuerte gemido cuando la mano de Naruto se poso en su cadera y la empujo contra la suya rozándose sus sexos sintiendo como el centro de ambos comenzaba a arder en una pasión desmedida. Nuevamente los labios de Naruto exploraban el cuello de ella, se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos femeninas explorar tímidamente su pecho debajo de la camisa, deseoso de intensificar el contacto, Naruto se separo un poco para poder deshacerse de la camisa, Hinata aprovecho esto y ahora fue su turno para besar el cuello del chico, despacio, haciéndolo sentir mas ansioso

–Naruto...– Susurro deseosa, el rubio gruño de satisfacción nuevamente, le encantaba que ella lo llamara por su nombre y no de esa otra manera que utilizaba para cuando tenían que comportarse como los hermanos que eran –Naruto...– Susurro de nuevo cuando sus labios rozaron el mentón del chico, quien movió el rostro para de nuevo atrapar los labios de Hinata en otro ardiente beso.

Dejándose llevar por las ardientes caricias, Hinata comenzó a moverse lentamente de tal modo que sus sexos comenzaran a frotarse, sintió una enorme vergüenza al darse cuanta de que algo debajo de ella comenzaba a despertarse en el cuerpo de Naruto, pero a la vez sentía una enorme satisfacción al comprobar que había logrado excitarlo hasta ese punto. Completamente incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Naruto bajo de un golpe el cierre de la chamarra que Hinata aun llevaba y prácticamente se la arranco del cuerpo, todo sin dejar de besarla, una vez que tenia más espacio para maniobrar, el rubio introdujo su mano bajo la blusa de Hinata, haciéndola jadear

–Hinata...– Dijo con la voz ronca y llena de excitación, poco a poco, la mano fue subiendo por el cuerpo femenino hasta que pudo rozar el fino encaje del sostén de la chica, la cual se estremeció y finalmente dejo escapar un sonoro gemido cuando sintió como la mano de Naruto se cerraba sobre uno de sus pechos

–¡Ah! ¡Na... Na... Naruto...!– Gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentir como el chico comenzaba a frotar su pecho, inconsciente de que en esa posición sus senos estaban más cerca del rostro de Naruto, quien decidido comenzó a mover su otra mano en busca de despojar a Hinata de su blusa.

–Onii-chan ¿Esta Nee-san contigo?– Se escucho de repente la voz de Hanabi detrás de la puerta. Los dos jóvenes se separaron de golpe y antes de pensar en lo que hacia, Naruto se levanto rápidamente provocando que Hinata cayera al suelo

–¡Ay!– Se quejo debido al dolor que le causo el golpe

–¡Lo siento!– Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba agacharse para ayudarla a levantarse, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hanabi apareció detrás de esta

–Nee-san ¿Estas bien? Me pareció escuchar...– Pero Hanabi se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que pasaba en la habitación de su hermano; Hinata estaba en el suelo, se veía muy sonrojada y agitada, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y su chamarra estaba tirada a un lado, de pie delante de ella y luciendo igualmente agitado estaba Naruto también con el cabello alborotado, estaba sudando bastante y no tenia la camisa puesta, ambos jóvenes parecían bastante nerviosos –Ustedes...– Comenzó a hablar Hanabi con la indignación impregnada en la voz y la furia dibujándose en su mirada

–¡Podemos explicarlo!– Exclamo Naruto

–¡No hace falta!– Hanabi si que parecía molesta –¡Ya me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo!

–Hanabi-chan...– Susurro Hinata mientras se levantaba –No... No es lo que parece...

–¿Qué no? ¡Claro que es lo que parece!– Rebatió la menor y antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos dijera nada continuo reclamando –¡A mi me parece que Naru-chan te estaba enseñando una de sus nuevas técnicas y lo hicieron aquí y no en el dojo para que yo no pudiera ver nada! ¿No es así?– Por un instante Naruto y Hinata se quedaron inmóviles sopesando lo que Hanabi acababa de decir –¡Respóndanme! O ¿Estoy equivocada?

–No, no estas equivocada– Respondió Naruto esforzándose porque el alivio no se notara en su voz –Le mostraba a Hinata algo de lo que aprendí en mi viaje con Ero-Sennin

–¡Siempre me excluyen de todo!– Dijo Hanabi acusadoramente mientras cruzaba los brazos en una clara muestra de enfado

–Ti... Tienes razón al enojarte, Hanabi-chan... Prometo compensarte por esto...– Dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su hermana y le daba un cálido abrazo en un intento de contentarla

–¿Lo que yo quiera?

–Lo que quieras

–Bien, entonces mañana entrenaras conmigo y me prepararas el almuerzo después... ¡Y prepararas mi postre favorito!

–De acuerdo– Hinata se sintió aliviada –¿Me estabas buscando?

–Si, me di un golpe esta tarde entrenando– Le dijo la pequeña mientras le mostraba uno de sus hombros donde se podía ver un feo moretón –No me duele mucho, pero va a ser muy incomodo dormir así ¿No tienes algún ungüento que me sirva?

–Por supuesto que si, vamos a mi habitación– le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la salida

–¡Buenas noches, Onii-chan!– Le dijo Hanabi a Naruto mientras le sonreía

–¡Buenas noches, Hana-chan!– Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta se congelo cuando se encontró con el ruborizado rostro de Hinata –Bu... Buenas noches... Hinata...

–Buenas noches... Naruto...– Y después se marcho.

Una vez que se quedo solo, de nuevo, levanto la chamarra de Hinata misma que había dejado allí, no sabia si a propósito o accidentalmente; la acerco a su rostro y percibió el delicado aroma floral de Hinata, era tal y como lo recordaba, aun podía sentir ese aroma impregnado en sus manos debido a que había estado acariciando la piel de Hinata de forma desesperada hacia solo unos momentos

–_Si Hanabi no hubiera llegado..._– Lo cierto es que no sabia si estaba aliviado o decepcionado de la interrupción, pero de algo si estaba seguro, si su hermanita no hubiera llegado, en esos momentos tendría a Hinata gimiendo su nombre... La sola idea hacia que ese poderoso calor retornara a su cuerpo.-

De nuevo se dejo caer en la cama ¿Por qué rayos les pasaba eso? ¿Cómo era posible que ese sentimiento trascendiera la sangre y el tiempo? No se habían visto en casi tres años, lo más lógico es que lo hubieran superado, pero no fue así, seguían compartiendo los mismos sentimientos ¿Por qué?

–_Porque la amo..._– Fue la respuesta que se dio, y sin duda ella lo amaba, hace un momento cuando se despidieron se habían llamado por sus nombres, Naruto y Hinata, eso era algo así como un mensaje que ellos compartían, cosa que preocupaba y emocionaba al rubio, pues significaba que en algún momento tendrían que continuar lo que habían dejado a medias esa noche.

Pero Naruto sabia que no debía hacerlo ¡Estaba mal! Pero... ¡Estaba tan enamorado de Hinata! ¿Por qué la amaba tanto? ¿Por qué a ella si era la única que le estaba completamente prohibida? ¿Por qué no podía sentir por ella ese amor fraternal que sentía por Hanabi? Muchas veces se había hecho esas misma preguntas durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de la aldea, eso y el recuerdo de algunas frases a las que no le encontraba significado le hacían plantearse una curiosa posibilidad

–"_No cabe duda de que eres su hijo... eres su vivo retrato... Reconozco que el clan Hyuuga a hecho un gran trabajo criándote..."_– Le había dicho una vez Orochimaru

–"_Solo te diré mocoso, que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, indagaría un poco sobre mi nacimiento..."_– Le había dicho el Kyuubi, eso y ese desesperado sentimiento hacia Hinata le hacían plantearse una pregunta, una muy importante

–_¿Será... Será posible que yo no sea un Hyuuga?_

_______________________

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y de nuevo los invito a darse una vuelta por mi deviant a checar mi fanzine y si pueden dejarme un comentario allá o aquí (o en los dos lados) sobre lo que les pareció se los agradecería, la verdad ya tenia más de dos años que no hacia nada de historieta, pero creo que no estoy tan oxidada como pensaba, pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic, por favor no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios ¡Hasta pronto!


	17. Chapter 17 En el limite

**CAPITULO 17 **

**En el limite**

–¡Hinata-Sama, tiene que concentrarse en lo que esta haciendo!– Exclamo Neji un tanto exasperado, normalmente Hinata se esforzaba al máximo en sus entrenamientos pero ese día estaba bastante distraída, en las dos horas que llevaban combatiendo ella no le había acertado un solo golpe efectivo y la situación comenzaba a molestarlo– Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por el día de hoy...

–¡No!– Exclamo una agotada y frustrada Hinata, quien estaba de rodillas con las manos sobre el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Neji, sabia que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tenia toda la razón de hacerlo, su actuación a lo largo del día había sido simplemente patética –Yo... Yo... Todavía puedo seguir... Nii-San...

–No me parece prudente que sigamos, lo más probable es que tenga la cabeza en otro lado– Hinata intento rebatir eso pero no pudo, al verla, Neji opto por marcharse, sin duda Hinata querría estar sola –Sería bueno que hablara con su hermano, Hinata-Sama– Ella se sorprendió ante esta sugerencia –Aunque debo decir que el que "Naruto-Sama" optara por abandonar la mansión Hyuuga es sin duda la decisión más acertada– Se volvió para echarle un ultimo vistazo a Hinata antes de abandonar el dojo –Por mucho que eso la entristezca... La veré más tarde– Y Neji se marcho

Una vez que se quedo sola, Hinata se incorporo a medias, se sentó sobre el piso abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando la frente sobre estas mientras en su cabeza escuchaba de nuevo lo que Neji acababa de decir –_"El que Naruto-Sama optara por abandonar la mansión Hyuuga es la decisión más acertada, por mucho que eso la entristezca"_– Un suave gemido escapo de sus labios y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus perlados ojos. Neji tenia razón, el motivo por el cual no podía concentrarse era porque Naruto había tomado la decisión de abandonar la mansión Hyuuga y vivir por su cuenta en otra parte; cuando ella se había enterado de su decisión se había sentido preocupada, pero pensó que su padre se opondría, después de todo, Naruto era su primogénito, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando su padre acepto, aun cuando no se veía del todo convencido dijo entender que su hijo estaba creciendo y empezaba a sentir necesidad de tener un espacio propio, además ya que no era el heredero oficial del Clan no era necesario que permaneciera en la mansión si no lo deseaba ¿Quién era él para cortarle el deseo de libertad de su Hijo? Así que finalmente le dio su consentimiento a Naruto para abandonar la mansión Hyuuga y eso había dejado a Hinata devastada, aun cuando había intentado disimularlo su tristeza era evidente

–Todo es por mi culpa... – Susurro para si para después comenzar a sollozar dando rienda suelta al profundo dolor que la había abrumado los últimos días.

Naruto termino de guardar su ropa en una caja y la cerro con cinta adhesiva, miro los paquetes que aun quedaban en su habitación, aun eran bastantes, necesitaría ayuda parta transportar todo eso a su nuevo apartamento, era algo pequeño, pero ideal para una sola persona, debía recordar agradecerle a la abuela Tsunade por encontrarle alojamiento tan rápido. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad

–Esta abierto­– Neji apareció detrás de la puerta, el ambiente se tenso de manera automática, Naruto no pudo evitar que su tono de voz fuera cortante –¿Qué quieres?– Ninguno perdía el tiempo con falsas formalidades cuando estaba solos

–Hiashi-Sama me envió para ver si necesitabas ayuda para llevar tus cosas– Neji había utilizado exactamente el mismo tono de voz

–Si, pero no quiero tu ayuda– Dijo bruscamente el rubio

–No pensaba ayudarte– Neji observo el gran numero de cajas apilada a un lado de la cama –Enviare a algunos sirvientes a ayudarte con tus cosas

–Esta bien– Lo respondió el ojiazul, después espero a que Neji se marchara, al ver que no lo hacia comenzó a sentirse irritado –¿Algo más?– Con disgusto vio como Neji le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona

–Es sorprendente como sus reacciones son tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo– Naruto se mostró confundido ante el comentario, por lo que se apresuro a aclarárselo –Hinata-Sama se a mostrado extremadamente triste por tu partida, mientras que tu estas excesivamente irritable. Pero es evidente que a ninguno le agrada la idea

–¿Acaso no te agrada a ti?– Pregunto con sorna el rubio –Siempre has pensado que lo mejor para Hinata es que yo me aleje de ella

–Y sigo pensándolo– Esta vez el rostro de Neji adquirió una expresión de seriedad –Naruto, no quieras tomarme por un tonto porque sabes que no lo soy, tu yo sabemos la verdadera razón por la que te marchas de la mansión Hyuuga, y no tiene nada que ver con "tu deseo de independencia"

–Eso no importa mucho ¿Verdad? Lo importante es que estoy intentando hacer lo mejor para ella

–Te fuiste durante casi tres años y los sentimientos de ambos lejos de cambiar se mantuvieron iguales, de echo pienso que incluso se intensificaron– Escuchar a Naruto tragar saliva le confirmo esa sospecha al castaño –¿De verdad crees que con irte a vivir a unas cuantas calles de aquí hará una diferencia?

–¡No lo sé!– Respondió exasperado –¿No se supone que es lo mejor? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Neji? ¿Quieres que me corte las venas? ¿Te parece esa una solución lo suficientemente definitiva?

–El motivo por el que estoy intentando razonar contigo es porque no soporto ver a Hinata-Sama sufrir por ti como lo esta haciendo ahora... No quiero ni pensar en como se pondría si tu mueres

–¿Qué es lo quieres de mi, Neji?– Repentinamente Naruto se sentía fatigado

–Que busques una explicación?

–¿Explicación? ¿Una explicación para que?

–Por una vez en tu vida intenta reflexionar seriamente sobre algo– ahora el exasperado era Neji –Hinata-Sama es una persona noble, generosa y gentil, no hay nada en ella que indique que podría tener un comportamiento enfermo, por donde quiera que la mires es alguien completamente saludable... Y aunque no me guste admitirlo contigo pasa lo mismo, tal vez eres algo irritante y de vez en cuando estúpido, pero en general eres alguien honesto y de buenas intenciones ¿Entonces porque existe un sentimiento malsano entre ustedes? Tiene que haber una explicación...

–Crees que no e intentado hallarla...

–Pues intenta con mas fuerza– Lo interrumpió Neji –Busca una explicación y una solución a lo que esta pasando con ustedes antes de que hagan algo que de verdad lamenten– Abrió la puerta para salir, en toda la conversación no se había movido de la entrada –Enviare a alguien a ayudarte a llevar el resto de tus cosas– Y volvió a dejarlo solo

–Una explicación...– Repitió con voz queda una vez que Neji se había marchado, repentinamente se sintió muy cansado, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama y cerro los ojos mientras rememoraba la situación que lo había orillado a tomar la decisión de abandonar la Mansión Hyuuga.

Flash Back

La misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke había sido un completo fracaso, si bien había logrado mirar a Sai como un compañero y amigo y conocer parte de su historia, el verdadero motivo de esa búsqueda se había perdido.

Nuevamente había caído bajo el poder del Kyuubi y había herido a Sakura, y de no ser por Yamato-Sensei hubiera sido capaz incluso de matarla, Naruto se había sentido terriblemente culpable, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, la persecución de Kabuto y Orochimaru no fueron del todo inútiles, aun cuando hubo un momento en el que realmente pensó que Sai era un miserable y frío traidor, se llevo la grata sorpresa de que al parecer los deseos de este por ayudar a Naruto a recuperar a Sasuke eran genuinos.

Y después, finalmente se había reencontrado con Sasuke, una vez más habían estado cara a cara... Y una vez más Naruto había sido derrotado por él.

Si, Sasuke se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte, como siempre había querido, pero había pagado un precio por ello, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso cuando miro a los ojos de su antiguo compañero, sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver que Sasuke se había reducido a un ser insensible y sediento de venganza capaz de alzarse ya no solo contra él, sin contra Sakura, quien también había salido terriblemente lastimada emocionalmente de eso.

Pero sin duda el más afectado había sido él, ya que, al igual que cuando eran niños, había comprobado que Sasuke realmente estaba dispuesto a matarlo si lo consideraba un estorbo. Para el rubio era una autentica tortura recordar a Sasuke a su lado, moviéndose tan rápido que no había alcanzado a reaccionar, y luego decirle que un Hokage debería estar preocupado por otros asuntos en vez de perseguirlo, de manera firme Naruto le respondió con la pregunta de que si realmente creía que alguien que abandonaba a un amigo realmente merecía ser Hokage. Al final Naruto no pudo soportarlo más y le grito la pregunta a Sasuke: ¿Por qué no lo había matado hace tres años en el Valle del Fin? (Nota de la autora: ¿Ahora si escribí bien el nombre?)la respuesta lo devasto, Sasuke le dijo que lo había dejado vivo por mero capricho y por ese mismo motivo ahora iba a quitarle la vida. Todavía negándose a creerlo, aun cuando escuchaba como Sasuke estaba desenvainando su katana, Naruto le formulo una nueva pregunta

–¿Realmente... Realmente esa es la razón por la que no me mataste?– Naruto sentía un vacío por dentro, mismo que pareció disminuir al escuchar la respuesta de su antiguo compañero

–No...– Pero lo que dijo Sasuke a continuación no solo causo dolor a Naruto, si no también temor –Te deje vivir porque ella no habría soportado tu muerte...– Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, de inmediato entendió a quien se refería

–Hinata...– Su voz tembló casi imperceptiblemente, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta y algo similar a una sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro, pero Naruto no se percato de ello

–Si, Hinata... Ella jamás me lo habría perdonado...– Un ligero chasquido le indico que la Katana estaba completamente fuera de su funda, aun así, Naruto se sentía incapaz de moverse, aun estaba asimilando el significado de las palabras que acababa de escuchar; Sasuke continuo hablando –Pero estoy seguro de que se ha vuelto más fuerte, lo suficiente para tolerar tu muerte...

Si Sasuke realmente iba a matarlo o no, no pudo saberlo, pues Sai intervino de manera muy oportuna y la batalla se había desencadenado, al final algo había quedado claro: Sasuke no tenia la menor intención de regresar a Konoha, y Naruto no era un oponente a su nivel.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea les hicieron muchas preguntas, Naruto estuvo muy agradecido de que Yamato-Sensei hiciera el favor de responderlas y los envió a él y a Sakura a descansar, sin embargo, cuando llego a la mansión Hyuuga tuvo que enfrentar las preguntas de Hanabi y de su padre; Naruto trato de responder a sus preguntas causándoles el menor daño posible, finalmente su padre y su hermanita se habían dado cuenta de que no quería hablar del asunto y lo dejaron ir a su habitación. Una vez allí se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama, apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, ¡Se sentía tan cansado!

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, alguien había entrado, Naruto no levanto la mirada, sabia quien era, la única persona que podía entrar a su habitación sin llamar. Hinata avanzo en silencio y se sentó a su lado, coloco suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del chico pero no dijo nada, Naruto se lo agradeció, no le extraño que ella entendiera a la perfección que lo ultimo que él quería era seguir respondiendo preguntas.

Pasaron un largo rato así, en silencio, finalmente Naruto se atrevió a mira a Hinata, la mirada en sus ojos perlados revelaba una profunda preocupación por él

–Lo vi...– Fue todo lo que dijo, su voz era un susurro, pero Hinata lo escucho con claridad

–Lo sé– La mano de Hinata abandono el hombro de Naruto para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura

–No pude traerlo de vuelta– La voz del chico comenzaba a temblar –¡No pude! ¡No quiere regresar!– Grito sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. Incapaz de soportar verlo así, Hinata tomo el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos y lo acerco al suyo apoyando su frente con la de él

–¡Esta bien!– Le dijo con voz tranquilizadora –Sabias que eso podía pasar... Al menos has visto que esta vivo... Que esta bien...

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?– El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos azules y eso le partía el alma a Hinata, Naruto ya no se molestaba en disimular el temblor en su voz –¡Se esta consumiendo por ese deseo de venganza! Y Orochimaru... ¡Ese sujeto es un autentico demente! Y Sasuke lo sabe... ¡Pero aun así prefiere estar con él que regresar a casa...! ¡Yo debí traerlo de regreso! ¡Aunque fuera la fuerza! Pero de nuevo no fui capaz...

–¡Basta!– Le dijo ella levantando la voz mientras lo abrazaba y él le devolvía el abrazo –¡No fue tu culpa, Naru-Chan! ¡No fue tu culpa!– Sus cálidos brazos envolviéndolo y su suave voz intentado tranquilizarlo, repentinamente Naruto se sintió terriblemente cansado y finalmente se derrumbo, enterró el rostro en el pecho de Hinata y comenzó a llorar

–Trato de matarme... De nuevo...– Hinata apretó más su abrazo, por un momento ella también sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo, lo que Naruto buscaba en ella en ese momento era fortaleza y consuelo, si ella demostraba tristeza al dolor y la frustración de su hermano se sumaria la culpa y Hinata no toleraba verlo sufrir

–Esta bien, Onii-chan– Le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus rubios cabellos –Eso prueba que necesita de tu ayuda más que nunca... Necesita que lo salves de él mismo, Y tu y yo sabemos que tu no lo abandonaras ¿Verdad?

–Eso nunca– Respondió firmemente pero sin dejar de llorar, Hinata se limito a seguir acariciando su cabello, después de un rato el llanto cesó, sin romper el abrazo y con su rostro aun reposando sobre el pecho de Hinata, Naruto pregunto con voz apenas audible –¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche, Hina-chan?– Hinata se paralizo por un momento ¿Dormir juntos?

–Yo...– Hinata no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, pero era cierto que siempre que uno sentía temor buscaba refugio al lado del otro, pero dada la situación entre ellos últimamente no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea; al sentir que Hinata dudaba Naruto levanto el rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos de manera suplicante

–Por favor– Hinata no pudo contra eso

–Me quedare contigo, Naru-chan

De algún modo terminaron ambos recostados en la cama de Naruto; seguían abrazados, él aun estaba recostado sobre el pecho de la chica y ella continuaba acariciando su rubio cabello, ese gesto lo relajo a tal grado que debió quedar medio dormido pues no se dio cuenta cuando ella se detuvo, Naruto agudizo su oído, escuchaba la respiración de Hinata, era tranquila, pero no lo suficiente, aun no se había dormido

–Él te recuerda– Soltó el rubio de repente recordando las palabras dichas por Sasuke

–Es normal– Le respondió ella después de un momento de silencio –Paso aquí gran parte de su vida, no iba a olvidarnos en tres años, claro que me recuerda, así como debe recordar a Hanabi y a papá, a Neji...

–Pero a ti te recuerda de una manera especial– La interrumpió mientras levantaba el rostro del cálido pecho de su hermana para poder mirarla a los ojos –Estoy seguro

–Sin duda nos recuerda a los dos– Respondió sosteniéndole la mirada –Quiero creer que en el fondo aun nos considera como su familia

–Tu lo quieres– Dijo Naruto a manera de afirmación

–Como a un hermano

–¿Lo quieres como me quieres a mi?– Repentinamente Naruto sintió miedo y la profunda necesidad de confirmar que él seguía siendo lo más importante para Hinata

–Sabes que te quiero... Pero no como se quiere a un hermano– De nuevo el silencio, y de nuevo comenzaban a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos aun cuando sabían que era peligroso. Lentamente Naruto se levanto un poco, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos se coloco sobre Hinata quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y él la miraba fijamente, como esperando que ella dijera algo más –Por favor...– Dijo ella en un susurro –No me obligues a decirlo– Ella recordaba el momento en el que ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, Naruto le había pedido que nunca dijera directamente que lo amaba pues eso marcaría el punto sin retorno en ese amor prohibido, un punto que sabían perfectamente que no debían pasar

–No hace falta que lo digas– Y en efecto no la dejo seguir hablando pues sus labios se dejaron caer sobre los de ella, pero de una manera suave y tranquila, tomándose su tiempo para sentir su calidez, después de un momento se separaron, pero muy poco, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar los ojos del otro y encontrar allí la aceptación; volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez la delicadeza y la tranquilidad se esfumaron, dejando el paso a la necesidad y el deseo.

Al igual que la vez anterior Naruto mordió sutilmente el labio inferior de Hinata obligándola a abrirlos para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad de Hinata y esta vez la respuesta de ella fue inmediata, mientras su lenguas se frotaban posesivamente las manos de Hinata comenzaron a explorar la espalda masculina, a modo de respuesta las manos del chico comenzaron a descender por su cintura pasando por sus caderas y sus piernas aun cubiertas por la ropa, aun así podían sentir la piel arder ante las tímidas caricias que comenzaban a proporcionarse.

Sin embargo los dos querían más, sentirse por sobre la ropa no era suficiente para apagar el fuego que comenzaba a arder en su interior, pero sabían que no podían ir más allá, o más bien que no debían ir más allá pero estaban seguros de que no querían detenerse

–Hinata– Dijo Naruto cuando finalmente libero los labios de Hinata para comenzar a recorrer el cuello de esta –Si no quieres que continuemos debes detenerme ahora...

–N... No es justo– Dijo entre gemidos mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho del rubio –M... Me estas dejando a... A mi... Toda ¡Aaah!– Naruto había metido una mano dentro de la blusa de Hinata y había encontrado uno de sus pechos comenzando a frotarlo suavemente –Toda la... La responsabilidad...

–Eso es porque... Porque yo no puedo pensar ahora ¡Hrm!– Soltó un gruñido cuando los labios de Hinata recorrieron su garganta subiendo hasta su oído

–¿Y tu crees que yo si?– Le dijo en un susurro antes de mordisquear su lóbulo

–Entonces estamos en un problema– Le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo

Mandando al diablo la razón y el autocontrol siguieron besándose y dejando que las manos de ambos recorrieran el cuerpo del contrario, pronto la ropa comenzó a parecerles estorbosa; las manos de Naruto bajaron hasta la cintura de Hinata y comenzaron a levantar la blusa de esta, ella se levanto un poco para permitirle a él sacársela completamente, Naruto trago saliva cuando contemplo a Hinata solo con el sostén, aun con este podía apreciarse la maravillosa forma de sus turgentes pechos; se acerco a estos y los beso con suavidad por encima del encaje, escucho como ella soltaba un suave gemido, ese simple sonido logro que su excitación fuera en aumento.

Las tímidas manos de Hinata bajaron por el pecho de Naruto hasta llegar al extremo de su playera, tomo los bordes y comenzó a levantarla, Naruto levanto los brazos para ayudar a Hinata a quitársela, esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de maravillarse al ver el trabajado pecho de su hermano; La beso de nuevo, con urgencia, sentía como su cuerpo ardía y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, los labios de Naruto descendieron hasta sus hombros, mordió la zona con algo de fuerza, Hinata se estremeció al sentirlo y gimió más fuerte, la respiración de ambos se agitaba cada vez más, impaciente Naruto dirigió las manos hacia el broche de los pantalones de Hinata, los desabrocho y lentamente comenzó a quitárselos al mismo tiempo que recorría con sus manos la piel de sus torneadas piernas.

Naruto se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, ahora Hinata solo estaba cubierta por su ropa interior, él sintió como su fuego interior se intensificaba, ya no estaba muy seguro de estar controlando la situación, pero sabia que no se detendría allí, y Hinata tampoco

–¿Na... Naruto?– Pregunto ella de manera insegura al ver que él se había detenido ¿Se habría arrepentido? Bueno, no es que eso fuera malo, pero seria tan... ¡Frustrante! Para su alivio Naruto se acerco a su rostro para volver a besarla, ella le correspondió de inmediato, pero se separo de su boca para soltar un sonoro gemido pues él había comenzado a masajear sus pechos –¡Aaah! ¡Na... Naruto!– No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, tan vulnerable ante él. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como ella desabrochaba su pantalón, pero de inmediato comprendió, Hinata quería que estuvieran en iguales condiciones.

Se hizo a un lado quedando de rodillas sobre la cama y ella frente a él, una vez que desabrocho el pantalón de Naruto lo deslizo lo más abajo que pudo, pero el temblor de sus manos debido a su nerviosismo le impidió continuar, así que Naruto tuvo que terminar de quitárselo él mismo, ahora si estaban iguales

–Eres tan apuesto– Susurro ella mirándolo con ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas

–Y tu eres hermosa– Le respondió él para después sujetarla de la nuca y jalarla hacia él para besarla otra vez, sin romper el beso se recostaron de nuevo, Hinata comenzó a jadear al sentir una de las manos de Naruto masajeando uno de sus pechos mientras la otra acariciaba uno de sus delgados muslos.

Un sonoro gemido quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando sintió una de las rodillas de Naruto hundirse entre sus piernas obligándola a separarlas, la mano del rubio que estaba ahora sobre su pierna continuo con su recorrido llegando a su cadera y subiendo un poco más, pero se detuvo en su cintura para ahora comenzar de descender, esta vez un poderoso gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir como la mano de Naruto se introducía dentro de su ropa interior

–¡Na... Naruto!– Exclamo con voz mal articulada, sentía dentro de si como la pasión la consumía, estaba a un paso de arrojarse al vació de esas emociones y olvidarse de todo para entregarse por completo a ese deseo desesperado que las caricias de Naruto, cada vez mas audaces, no hacían si no intensificar –Yo no... No... ¡Dios!– Su leve intento de detener al rubio se desmorono completamente al sentir como uno de los dedos masculinos se introducían en su intimidad

–Lo siento– La voz de Naruto estaba ronca debido al deseo latente que ahora lo dominaba –No puedo parar– No era más que la más pura verdad, la voz de su conciencia aun no había desaparecido, aun estaba ahí diciéndole que estaba llegando demasiado lejos esta vez, pero esa voz se iba debilitando a medida que movía sus dedos en la intima cavidad; estaba tan caliente y húmeda, tal lista para recibirlo, y saberlo solo hacia que la deseara más, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo rugía exigiendo satisfacer esa necesidad, ese poderoso ardor en su interior debía ser saciado, todo él le gritaba que la tomara de una buena vez, sabia que ella también lo deseaba; pero el peso de la sangre aun existía, o al menos eso creían. El poderoso deseo entre ellos estaba cediendo el paso a la desesperación, los ardientes ojos de Naruto miraron el rostro de Hinata y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo; ¡Jamás la había visto así! Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, sus labios deliciosamente entreabiertos dejando escapar un gemido tras otro, el sudor hacia que los cabellos de su fleco se pegaran a su frente, esa era sin lugar a duda la visión más erótica que Naruto había tenido en su vida y saber que era el primero en verla en este estado no hacia si no aumentar el sentimiento de lujuria que ahora lo devoraba, deseoso de llevar a Hinata a un nuevo nivel de excitación Naruto introdujo un segundo y casi de inmediato un tercer dedo en el interior de Hinata mientras profundizaba y aceleraba el movimiento dentro de esta, su orgullo masculino se elevo poderosamente al escucharla soltar un pequeño grito y ver como su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente, Hinata era en esos momentos la viva imagen de la tentación.

–¡Aaaaah! ¡Naruto! ¡Yo... Yo...! ¡N... No pares! ¡Mmmh!

Hinata no encontraba palabras para describir las sensaciones que las manos de Naruto le producían, era como si su sentido del tacto se hubiera intensificado de manera casi dolorosa, sentía claramente cada movimiento de la mano de Naruto en su interior arrastrándola cada vez a una perdición segura, pero no estaba preocupada ni asustada, en aquellos momentos ya ni siquiera tenia vergüenza, parecía como si ese fuego interior le hubiera fundido todas la neuronas dejándola incapaz de razonar, ahora solamente podía sentir, y sentía con una nitidez aguda el calor del cuerpo de Naruto sobre ella, el sudor de los dos mezclándose, la lengua de este humedeciendo uno de sus pezones sobre el encaje de su sostén, sus manos curvándose sobre la sólida espalda de su hermano y sus uñas marcando la piel bronceada de este, podía escuchar como de sus labios salía el nombre de Naruto de manera mal articulada y le costaba trabajo reconocer su propia voz, jamás pensó que podría abandonarse de esa manera ante los placeres carnales, ni tampoco pensó que con esa pasmosa facilidad estaría tan ansiosa de entregar todo de si a Naruto, quien al parecer había resultado ser el más controlado de los dos pues a pesar de lo apasionado de la situación aun no se había atrevido a dar el paso definitivo y hacerla completamente suya de una vez por todas.

Hinata se había abandonado completamente a él, jamás pensó que su cuerpo pudiera alcanzar ese nivel de excitación donde el placer y la frustración iban de la mano, donde ya le daba igual suplicar porque él se detuviera o continuara, lo único que quería era seguir sintiéndose suya, aun si no era de una manera completa. Ya casi fuera de si, Hinata deseo compartir al menos una parte de las poderosas sensaciones que Naruto le producía, deseaba darle al menos un mínimo de satisfacción, quería que ambos compartieran lo que se estaba suscitando en esa cama; ya con su timidez descartada, Hinata dejo que sus manos se movieran alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto pasando de su espalada hasta llegar a sus pectorales sintiendo en su recorrido la ardiente piel y como alguna que otra cicatriz interrumpía su tersura, dejo que sus manos bajaran encontrándose por su camino con poderosos músculos que podían ser tan destructivos como protectores, y siguió su recorrido hasta toparse con el borde de los boxers de Naruto, quien al sentir eso dejo su jugueteo en los pezones de la chica para levantar la mirada y una vez más encontrarse con sus ojos.

Sentir las manos de ella recorriendo su cuerpo era una experiencia abrumadora, por un momento sintió que toda la habitación se movía, pero no tardo en darse cuanta que era el quien estaba casi mareado al tocarla, había escuchado de emociones embriagantes, pero nunca había entendido bien a que se referían, hasta ese momento, ahora lo entendía perfectamente, entonces sitio como las manos de ella se detenían en el borde de sus boxers, no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella intentaba hacer, pero sin duda estaba turbándolo aun más, de nuevo levanto la mirada para ver su rostro y se encontró frente a frente con la mirada de Hinata, sus ojos perlados brillaban de una manera que hasta ahora el desconocía, aun se percibía la esencia de la inocencia en ella, ya que esta era parte de la personalidad de Hinata, pero en contraste con eso también estaba el fuego del deseo en su mirada resultando así una combinación tan contrastante como hipnotizante

–¿Hinata? – Pregunto al no estar muy seguro de las intenciones de ella

–Yo también quiero tocarte– Le dijo en un susurro, el ver como los ojos de Naruto se abrían por la sorpresa de escucharla hablar así casi logra que su timidez retornara, casi, pero no fue así, decidida Hinata introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Naruto, despacio, palpando con cuidado y curiosidad, hasta que lo sintió, orgulloso y erguido, evidenciado el deseo que él sentía, mismo que ella le provocaba, Hinata nunca había sido tan conciente de su feminidad como en el momento de saberse deseada, deseada por el hombre que amaba más allá de las reglas de la moral. Fascinada vio como Naruto cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes en un intento de reprimir un gruñido de satisfacción, pero eso solo la alentó a continuar, dejo que su mano explorara su longitud y sintiera su textura, se sentía caliente y duro, su pulso se altero notoriamente cuando subió y sintió la punta, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió como el dedo pulgar de Hinata trazaba círculos alrededor de esta, palpando la humedad que ya se asomaba ahí, ella pudo notar como los músculos de Naruto se tensaban, por un momento le asalto la preocupación de que lo estuviera haciendo mal

–Hi.. Hinata...– Dijo él de tal forma que parecía estar conteniendo el aliento

–¿Te... Te estoy haciendo sentir mal?– Se atrevió a preguntar

–N... No... Todo lo contrario... Es solo que...– Parecía inseguro de continuar

–¿Qué?– Ella también comenzaba a sentirse insegura, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, y los dedos de Naruto aun en su interior le decían que él tampoco

–Es que... si sigues así... Terminare antes que tu– al escucharlo Hinata de inmediato paro el movimiento en la punta del miembro de Naruto, ella pareció dudar, aun así se resistía a separar sus manos de la intimidad del rubio, haciendo acopio de todo su valor se atrevió a pedir

–Di... Dime como hacerlo– Ni ella misma creyó haber sido capaz de decirlo

–Hinata... Tu no... No es necesario...

–Por favor­– La escucho suplicar ¡Dios! Él simplemente no podía resistirse a ese tono y a esa mirada

–Solo... Solo mueve tu mano de arriba a abajo– Un notorio rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio –Pero si no quieres... ¡Hi... Hinata!– Casi gruño su nombre al sentir como ella comenzaba a mover su mano como él le había indicado –¡Por dios! ¡Aaah! ¡Más... Más rápido! ¡Aaah! ¡Así!– Ella obedeció y Naruto hubiera jurado que el infierno había estallado en su interior dejando que las ardientes llamas le incendiaran las entrañas, consumido por una lujuria total retomo sus movimientos en la intimidad de Hinata y pronto los gemidos de ella comenzaron a hacer eco a los jadeos y gruñidos de él.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron estimulándose el uno al otro, pero finalmente Hinata sintió como si el centro mismo de su ser se contraía para finalmente expandirse en un glorioso estallido que alcanzo a cubrir cada célula de su ser, hubiera soltado un grito de la más descarada satisfacción de no ser por los ardientes labios de Naruto que muy a tiempo se posaron sobre los de ella evitándolo, pues sin duda el sonido hubiera sido lo suficientemente audible como para que alguien más lo hubiera escuchado. Naruto todavía estaba besándola cuando alcanzo su propio clímax y sintió como su liquido caliente y espeso impregnaba la mano de Hinata y su gruñido de satisfacción quedaba atrapado en su garganta. Finalmente separaron sus labios en busca de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaba jadeando y su piel brillaba por el sudor, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos, Naruto se inclino sobre su rostro hasta que su frente toco la de ella, pero ninguno dijo nada, aun estaban sintiendo la experiencia de su primer orgasmo, y lo que mas les emocionaba es que lo habían experimentado juntos.

Suavemente la atrajo hacia si, ella recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y así se quedaron, en silencio hasta que el sueño los venció, cuando Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente Hinata ya se había ido, rápidamente las imágenes de lo ocurrido durante la noche invadieron su mente, las expresiones de Hinata, sus maravillosos quejidos la delicia de tocarla y de ser tocado por ella y después esa maravillosa sensación como si flotara en lo más alto del cielo, por un momento creyó que no había pasado en realidad, que era tanto su amor por Hinata que su mente le comenzaba a jugar una cruel broma, pero después sintió el delicioso aroma floral de Hinata impregnado en su cama, en sus manos y en todo su cuerpo y comprendió que fue real, que ellos habían compartido la que sin duda era la más excitante y exquisita experiencia que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Por un momento se sintió completamente feliz, aun cuando la necesidad de ambos no había sido completamente satisfecha lo que habían compartido había sido tan intimo y tan único, era una clara muestra de el amor y la confianza que compartían y que habían compartido siempre... Y fue en ese momento que la culpa se dejo caer como un balde de agua helada. ¡Como había sido capaz de hacer una cosa así! Estuvo a un paso de tener sexo con Hinata ¡Con su hermana! Una cosa eran los besos que se habían dado en los furtivos encuentros de su pubertad, incluso cuando se volvieron a ver cuando él regreso a la aldea se habían acariciado, pero eso rayaba en la inocencia a comparación de este ultimo encuentro donde se habían tocado hasta lo más intimo de su cuerpo... Y lo que le asustaba más era que lo había disfrutado terriblemente y tal vez ahora estaba abrumado por la culpa, pero no sentía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento.

A la culpa se le sumo el miedo, tenia muchísimo miedo de lo que podría pasar si volvía a estar cerca de Hinata, cada vez que tenían esos encuentros llegaban más lejos, pero después de lo ocurrido anoche ¿Qué tan lejos podían llegar después de lo que habían pasado? La visión de Hinata gimiendo su nombre entrecortadamente le produjo escalofríos y entonces supo que ya no podría detenerse, su conciencia al lado de Hinata se esfumaba por completo, sin duda el siguiente encuentro entre ellos seria definitivo y ocurriría algo irreparable. Pasara lo que pasara no debía volver a estar a solas con Hinata.

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando se volvió a encontrar con Hinata en el desayuno, el rubor en sus mejillas y la manera en que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos le indicaban que ella se sentía igual que él, así que sin más le dijo a su padre que había tomado la decisión de vivir fuera del clan Hyuuga, cuando vio la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Hinata casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pero al final sabia que era lo correcto.

Después de llorar lo suficiente como para calmarse Hinata decidió que por fin estaba lista para ver a Naruto, y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje para entrar en su habitación el ya estaba saliendo para no regresar a la mansión. Naruto se mostró bastante turbado de verla aparecer, y sintió como la culpa se intensificaba al ver como los ojos de Hinata estaban levemente rojos, ella había estado llorando, llorando por su culpa

–¿De verdad... De verdad quieres irte?– Pregunto tímidamente ella mirando hacia el piso y recargando su cuerpo sobre la puerta impidiéndole el paso

–Es lo mejor– Le respondió mirando como el flequillo de Hinata le impedía ver sus ojos

–¿Pero es lo que realmente deseas?

–Tu sabes que es lo que realmente deseo... Por eso es mejor que me vaya

–¡Lo que paso no fue solo culpa tuya!– Levanto la voz encontrándose al fin con aquellos ojos azules

–Yo te pedí que pasaras la noche conmigo

–Pero no pediste lo que siguió después

–¿Si te lo hubiera pedido habría habido alguna diferencia?

–Yo... Yo... No lo sé– Respondió bajando la mirada de nuevo, pero de inmediato la levanto de nuevo pues Naruto se había movido demasiado rápido para que ella reaccionara y ahora la tenia acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo con sus brazos a cada lado de ella para impedirle escapar

–¿Y si te lo pidiera ahora?– Le dijo en un ronco susurro –¿Qué me responderías si te pidiera que me dieras TODO ahora?

–Conoces la respuesta– Le dijo sin dudar y aun sosteniéndole la mirada

–Quiero oírlo

–Solo pídemelo, Naruto, y yo me entregare a ti sin dudar

–Lo sé– Le dijo, en ese momento su mirada se lleno de dolor –Por eso debo irme ¿Entiendes?– Dos gruesas lagrimas bajaron de los perlados ojos de Hinata, no había nada que le doliera tanto a Naruto como hacerla llorar, peor no había marcha atrás, se acerco a los labios de ella y los rozo delicadamente con los suyos, se aparto y nuevamente se miraron a los ojos

–Si, lo entiendo– Le dijo antes de apartarse de la puerta y dejarlo salir

Todo el trayecto de la mansión a su nuevo apartamento le parecía como un sueño, recordaba breves imágenes de Hanabi mostrándose triste y la promesa de ir a visitarlo pronto para ayudarle a instalarse, las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros diciéndole que podría regresar cuando quisiera, hasta recordaba a Neji deseándole suerte, pero no recordaba a Hinata en medio de la multitud que se despidió de él, no la recordaba porque no había estado ahí.

Y el dolor de saber que no debía buscarla que el contacto entre ellos debía ser mínimo no hacia sino agudizar su dolor. Pronto las palabras de Neji hacían eco en su cabeza "–_Debe haber una explicación_–"

–Una explicación– Repitió en medio de la soledad de su apartamento –¿Pero cual? – Alguna parte de su mente le respondió –No somos hermanos realmente...

Si se ponía a analizarlo no era tan extraño, él era el único de ojos azules en medio de una enorme familia de personas de ojos plateados, y estaba su cabello ahora rubio, se suponía que en un principio era castaño, como casi todos en su familia, pero por una extraña razón su cabello se torno rubio, durante todo su viaje con Ero-Sennin estuvo probando con diversas técnicas para recuperar su color normal sin lograrlo y cada vez le dieron la misma respuesta, si su cabello no cambiaba era porque ese era su verdadero color, él era rubio en medio de un clan de cabelleras castañas lo más diferente en ese clan eran las personas de cabellos azulados como los de Hinata, pero si bien eran pocos, eran más de uno, pero en su caso no era así, él era único. Por un momento pensó que el cambio se debía al demonio que estaba en su interior, estaba consiente de que cuando el Kyuubi lo dominaba sufría cambios físicos, pero se borraban una vez que retomaba el control, inclusive le pregunto a Gaara si su cabello rojo se debía al demonio que había alojado en su cuerpo, pero el chico le dijo que eso no tenia nada que ver.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era como fue que el Yondaime había alijado al Kyuubi en su interior si se suponía que él todavía no había nacido cuando ocurrió, sabia por los comentarios de muchas personas tanto ajenas como parte del Clan Hyuuga que su madre había asistido al funeral de cuarto luciendo su prominente vientre de casi nueve meses, ¿El cuarto hubiera utilizado esa técnica en una mujer embarazada? Y aun así ¿Se habría atrevido a hacerlo con la esposa de su mejor amigo? Y aun si se hubiera atrevido ¿Cómo fue que Hinata no salió afectada de todo eso? Y no era que quisiera que su hermana cargara con la pesada carga que él tenia, pero sin duda su llegada al mundo estaba llena de incógnitas.

Y atreviéndose a cuestionar todo eso, cada que intentaba sacar el tema de su nacimiento a su padre este evadía el tema y las pocas veces que esto había ocurrido delante de su tío Hisashi este se había mostrado molesto por el modo en que su padre se negaba a responder sus preguntas.

Tal vez si había algo sobre su llegada al mundo que nadie le había dicho

–Podría estar alimentando falsas esperanzas...– Se dijo, pero ahora no le parecía tan descabellada la idea de que él y Hinata no fueran hermanos, se prometió que a la menor oportunidad hablaría con su padre, pero tendría que espera un poco, no se vería muy bien que apenas había dejado la mansión y ya había regresado a pedirle ayuda a su padre. Se prometió esperar un par de días y encarar a su padre, tal vez, solo tal vez el amor que sentía por Hinata tenia una pequeña oportunidad

Desgraciadamente la oportunidad de que Naruto hablara con su padre no se presento.

---------

Una vez más la tragedia se cernió sobre Konoha, de nuevo un valeroso guerrero y extraordinario ser humano dio la vida intentando proteger aquello que le importaba. Asuma Sarutobi murió a manos de miembros de Akatsuki.

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji estaban devastados, aun cuando Shikamaru logro vengar la muerte de su maestro el daño colateral de esta perdida era terrible.

Naruto se sintió culpable, Akatsuki estaba tras de él, y aunque todos le aseguraban que no era su culpa no podía evitar pensar que si él se hubiera encontrado lejos de su aldea Asuma aun estaría vivo. En ese momento se sintió también terriblemente egoísta, desde que había abandonado la mansión Hyuuga en todo lo que podía pensar era en Hinata y en la posibilidad de que no fueran hermanos, en la esperanza de que tal ves era posible que dejaran de avergonzarse de los sentimientos que sentían, pero ahora se reprochaba por eso ¿No se supone que había jurado centrar toda su atención en traer de regreso a Sasuke? Se prometió a si mismo que hasta destruir Akatsuki y traer de regreso a Sasuke no indagaría nada respecto a su pertenencia al Clan Hyuuga, por mucho que le doliera centraría toda su energía y atención en proteger a los que amaba, aun si ello implicaba renunciar al amor de su vida.

Hinata se encontraba entrenando una vez más con Neji, pero a diferencia de la forma en que había actuado hace algunas semanas al saber que Naruto se iba, esta vez estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacia, esta vez tenia una meta enfrente: Tenia que volverse fuerte, muy fuerte, lo suficiente para proteger a la persona que amaba.

Había permanecido todo el tiempo que pudo al lado de Kurenai-Sensei, ella era quien más sentía la muerte de Asuma-Sensei ¡Era tan injusto! Ellos apenas habían iniciado su vida juntos y ahora él se había marchado para siempre. Hinata siempre había admirado a su Sensei, pero nunca como en ese momento, había estado devastada, había llorado y maldecido cuando nadie más que Hinata estaba con ella y al final, se había prometido continuar adelante, porque si no lo hacia entonces no era la mujer de la que Asuma se había enamorado. Hinata se juro que ella seria una mujer tan excepcional como lo era su Sensei.

Pero había algo más, Asuma había muero a manos de Akatsuki, el grupo que estaba intentado capturar a Naruto. A Hinata no le importo saber que el sentimiento que la unía a Naruto era prohibido y repulsivo, a ella le parecía un sentimiento hermosos que la hacia feliz, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Naruto si este decidía entregarle su amor a alguien más, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo a manos de un montón de asesinos de sangre fría, Hinata juro que protegería a Naruto aun si eso implicaba exponerse ante Akatsuki, aun cuando el propio hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, le había advertido que no lo hiciera.

Justo estaba pensando en eso que no noto como había quedado atrapada en medio del circulo de adivinación de Neji, y justo cuando se dio cuenta este ya se había arrojado sobre ella para aplicarle su técnica

–¡Sesenta y cuatro golpes!– Grito Neji mientras se lanzaba sobre Hinata, pero aun no había logrado tocarla cuando el rostro de Hinata se levanto haciendo que se encontrara con sus ojos, Neji alcanzo a ver un brillo rojizo justo antes de que su campo de adivinación se hiciera pedazos y su Byakugan desapreciara de golpe sin poder evitarlo, fue tan repentino que no alcanzo a reaccionar para recuperar el equilibrio y cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo

–¡Neji-Niisan! ¿Estas bien?– Exclamo preocupada Hinata mientras se dirigía a ayudarle –¡Lo siento! Yo... Yo no quería...

–Estoy bien, Hinata-Sama– Le dijo mientras se levantaba, aun se sentía algo mareado –¿Cómo esta usted?– Le pregunto mirando sus ojos –¿Todavía le duelen los ojos cuando lo utiliza?

–S... Si, pero ya no es como antes, ahora puedo soportarlo sin ninguna dificultad

–Porque no lo utilizó con demasiada fuerza– Comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su ropa –¿Y realmente había pensado en utilizarlo o simplemente se le escapo?

–Yo... Bueno...– Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos

–Veo que sigue sin poder controlarlo

–Solo... Solo necesito practicar un poco más...

–Esta pensando utilizar ese poder ¿Verdad, Hinata-Sama?– Sonó como un reproche

–Bueno... Yo... ¿Qué caso tendría tener este poder y no utilizarlo? ¿No fue lo que me dijiste cuando te conté lo que me pasaba?

–Entonces no tenia idea del alcance de ese poder Hinata-Sama

–¿Y ahora si?

–Ahora si puedo hacerme una idea de ello y coincido con lo que le advirtió ese sujeto de Akatsuki, Hinata-Sama, debe ser muy cuidadosa al momento de usarlo, sin duda los sujetos que persiguen a "Naruto-Sama" verían su poder como una herramienta que les solucionaría muchos problemas...

–Yo... Tendré cuidado, pero ahora...– Su Byakugan se activo –Continuemos entrenando, prometo que no lo usare de nuevo mientras practicamos

–De acuerdo– Y sin más retomaron su combate.

------------

En algún lugar lejos de Konoha, el más joven descendiente del Clan Uchiha se dirigía en compañía de su nuevo "compañero" en busca de una mujer llamada Karin

–Debiste de matar a Orochimaru desde hace mucho– Le recriminaba un sujeto de cabellos y ojos azul claro (Nota de la autora: en la imagen que yo tengo tiene esos colores, pero no se si sean los adecuados ¿Ya saben de quien estoy hablando, verdad?) –No sé porque te gusta dejar todo para el ultimo momento, Sasuke

–Deja de fastidiar, Suigetsu– Le respondió el Uchiha sin muchos ánimos –Solo necesitaba obtener cierta información extra antes de matarlo

–¿Qué tipo de información? ¿La ubicación de Karin?

–Aparte de eso, necesitaba que me confirmara ciertas sospechas que tenia

–¿Sospechas de que?– Espero un momento, al ver que no respondía cambio la pregunta –¿Y tus sospechas eran ciertas?

–Así es– Le respondió con desgano, para su comodidad Suigetsu ya no le pregunto nada más dejándolo pensar un poco sobre lo que había averiguado y que ahora le hacia sentir cierta incomodidad, para ser más exacto se sentía furioso –_Así que yo tenía razón..._– Pensó mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños de manera inconsciente –_Naruto y Hinata no son hermanos..._


	18. Chapter 18 Sangre y Poder

¡Otra vez me disculpo! Sé que esta vez si me demore demasiado, de verdad lo siento, lo que pasa es que se me juntaron los exámenes finales y mi trabajo también se pone muy pesado con el fin del ciclo escolar, afortunadamente ¡Ya llegaron las benditas vacaciones! Así que espero tener más tiempo para escribir y que mi próxima actualización no se tarde tanto.

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios y por su paciencia, no saben cuanto agradezco que a pesar de todo sigan conmigo. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue, esperando que sea de su agrado.

CAPITULO 18

**Sangre y poder.**

Era increíble como las cosas habían dado un giro tan drástico en un tiempo muy corto.

Los miembros de Akatsuki siguieron llegando, pero afortunadamente para Konoha no hubo más pérdidas, lo que era bastante bueno, pues no podían darse el lujo de perder a alguien de nuevo.

En su nueva independencia Naruto había podido relajarse un poco de su amor hacia Hinata ya que no la veía tanto, sin embargo, todos los días pensaba en ella y tenia que hacer huso de toda su voluntad para no ir a buscarla. En su intento de alejarla de sus pensamientos se metió de lleno en sus entrenamientos puliendo sus técnicas y haciéndolas más poderosas, todo con el propósito de derrotar a Sasuke la próxima vez que se encontraran y esta vez traerlo de regreso a Konoha aun si tenia que arrastrarlo de vuelta.

Por su parte, Hinata también se esforzaba, había aumentado casi al doble sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Neji, y aun cuando sabia que no había razón, Naruto no podía evitar sentirse celoso de que Neji pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, inclusive en una ocasión Sai había mencionado que Neji parecía más el hermano de Hinata que Naruto, y que sin lugar a dudas él cumplía mejor ese papel, la única razón por la que Naruto no se le lanzo encima a cortarle la garganta fue porque Kakashi-Sensei y Sakura lo sujetaron a tiempo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que Sai tenia razón, Neji se comportaba más como hermano de Hinata que él, sin duda el problema radicaba en que simplemente no podía verla como su hermana.

A todo el conflicto se le sumaba la desagradable sensación de que había algo que Hinata no le había dicho, estaba casi seguro que ella le ocultaba algo a él, pero no a Neji, y esas largas horas de entrenamiento no hacían si no acrecentar sus sospechas, y saber que Neji compartía algo con Hinata y que él había sido excluido lo molestaban de sobremanera.

-----------------

Sasuke caminaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Karin, sonaría presuntuoso, pero la verdad era que no se había sorprendido al percibir las insinuaciones de la pelirroja, estaba más que acostumbrado a que las mujeres se arrojaran a sus brazos, esa era la historia de su vida, pero al menos Karin tenia algo que aportarle, su habilidad para detectar Chakra era única y también era su principal herramienta para encontrar a Itachi, así que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto sus insinuaciones de la manera más diplomática, ya que después de todo, no quería ofenderla... Aunque cuando comenzaba a discutir con Suigetsu realmente deseaba cortarles la lengua a los dos.

Al pensar en esto una imagen fugaz de Sakura reprendiendo a Naruto se le cruzo por la mente, se sorprendió a punto de sonreír pero se detuvo, él simplemente no tenia tiempo para eso

–Karin– Dijo con voz inexpresiva –¿Aun no lo encuentras?– Le pregunto refiriéndose a Itachi

–Lo estoy intentando... Ya te dije que tal vez me tome tiempo, pero lo encontrare– Tras decir esto una sugestiva sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirroja, pero Sasuke prefirió ignorarla, no estaba de humor.

Echo un vistazo al grupo que había formado y al cual le había dado el nombre de "Hebi" cuyo único objetivo era la muerte de Itachi Uchiha. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sasuke confiaba en alguien, aunque no estaba muy seguro que se pudiera definir como confianza lo que ahora lo unía con esos sujetos. Una vez más el recuerdo de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo de Konoha amenazo con colarse a su mente, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar los recuerdos, de nuevo miro en dirección a Karin quien para variar estaba discutiendo con Suigetsu. Recapacito sobre lo que había estado pensando hace poco y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, si existía una mujer que nunca dio la más mínima muestra de tener un interés romántico hacia él.

–_Hinata..._– El nombre surgió tan fácil y de modo tan natural en su mente que se sorprendió.

En efecto, Hinata era la única chica que no había mostrado interés en él más allá de la amistad y eso lo hacia sentirse frustrado, ella que entre todas era quien más oportunidad tenia de lograr su interés había preferido ignorarlo y no tratarlo más allá de un amigo, y era eso precisamente lo que la había convertido en una obsesión para él.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, tal vez era exagerado llamar obsesión a lo que sentía por Hinata Hyuuga; pero lo cierto era que si sentía algo por Hinata y no podía definir muy bien que era, pero sabia que lo que lo unía a Hinata estaba muy ligado a lo que lo unía con Naruto, y eso lo enfurecía. Desde que se había marchado con Orochimaru lo que más quería, además de matar a Itachi, era destruir los lazos que lo mantenían atado al rubio pero parecía que no podía, y eso era porque esos lazos también lo mantenían atado a Hinata_._

Al principio pensó que quería estar con Hinata porque ella era para Naruto lo que Itachi había sido para él, pero pronto comprendió que jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Naruto en el corazón de la chica, así que pensó en obtenerla de otra manera, la cual le parecía la mas lógica, si ella no lo podía mirar como un hermano, entonces podría verlo como su pareja, la idea le había gustado, pero no sabia si era porque realmente Hinata le parecía adorable o era porque se imaginaba la tortura que sería para Naruto saber que su querida hermana lo quería más a él. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Naruto no le permitió ese tipo de acercamiento, y parecía que Hinata tampoco lo deseaba, y eso hirió su orgullo ¿Realmente había una chica que no deseaba estar con él? Y fue así como Hinata había comenzado a convertirse en una obsesión para él.

Y entonces Orochimaru le había dicho algo que él había comenzado a sospechar al darse cuanta de que ningún hermano, por muy unido que fuese, podría mirar a su hermana como Naruto miraba a Hinata, y lo que le molestaba más era ver que a Hinata le pasaba lo mismo, ella miraba a Naruto de la forma en que a Sasuke le gustaría que lo mirara a él, así que empezó a sospechar algo, y aunque había tratado de convencerse de que era imposible, al final Orochimaru se lo confirmo: Naruto no era un Hyuuga, él y Hinata no eran hermanos.

Le dio la impresión que Orochimaru sabia aun más, probablemente sabia quienes eran los verdaderos padres de Naruto, pero no quiso seguir escuchando y finalmente asesino a Orochimaru. Y ahora que sabia la verdad experimentaba una extraña amargura, saber que Naruto y él compartían la misma suerte, lejos de hacerlo sentir más unido a su amigo de la infancia le hacia sentir un profundo resentimiento, Naruto al igual que él había perdido a su familia, pero habían procurado protegerle de ese dolor colocándolo en el seno de una familia poderosa donde creció amado y protegido, y después esa familia lo acogió a él, dándole las sobras de todo lo que había sido para Naruto.

No quería sonar como un ingrato, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse frustrado, el Clan Hyuuga lo había tratado de la misma manera que trataba a cualquiera de sus hijos, pero jamás recibió lo mismo que Naruto, Naruto la tenia a ella, a Hinata y cuando él intento tomar un poco de su maravilloso tesoro él se lo había negado, desde un principio le dejo claro que no le permitiría tener a Hinata y eso no era justo ¿Acaso Naruto no había tenido una familia maravillosa cuando la realidad era que debía estar tan solo como él lo estaba? ¿Era justo que él si hubiera experimentado el dolor de perderlo todo y que Naruto disfrutase el tener un hogar lleno de calidez y amor? ¿No se nivelarían más las cosas si Sasuke recibiera algo tan valioso como lo que poseía Naruto? ¿No seria lo más justo que si Naruto tenia el cariño de Hinata entonces él tuviera su amor? ¡Claro que si! Si la vida realmente fuera justa entonces Naruto seria el hermano de Hinata y él seria su novio... Su compañero... Y por que no, su amante.

Pero no tuvo esa posibilidad por una sencilla razón: Hinata prefería a Naruto, y eso lo frustraba terriblemente. Siempre se había sentido superior a Naruto, pero la suerte, su maldita suerte parecía empeñada a ponerlo siempre sobre él, antes de irse, Naruto había comenzado a superarlo como ninja y también le había arrebatado el amor de Hinata que por derecho le correspondía. Ahora después de su ultimo encuentro sintió la satisfacción de volverse a saber más poderoso que él, pero entonces Orochimaru le dijo la verdad y supo que aunque superase a Naruto nunca tendría a Hinata y eso no lo soportaba, su eterna rivalidad con Naruto no le permitía aceptar eso. Tener a Hinata seria sin lugar a dudas la prueba irrefutable de que el siempre había sido superior a Naruto.

Pero sucedía que ellos no eran hermanos, y Sasuke estaba seguro que si lo descubrían entonces Hinata nunca sería suya, así que la única posibilidad que tenia era que ellos siguieran pensando que eran gemelos, estaba seguro que sin importar lo fuerte de sus sentimientos ellos no harían algo que avergonzara a su clan, y él estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar a Hinata a superar cualquier sentimiento incorrecto que pudiera sentir hacia su hermano. Si, mientras Hinata y Naruto no supieran la verdad sin duda Hinata terminaría, de una u otra forma, entregándose a él.

Sasuke no tenia idea de lo equivocado que estaba, así como Naruto y Hinata no tenían idea de lo lejos que él estaba dispuesto a llegar para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-------------

Naruto no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse de saber que tendría que trabajar con el equipo de Hinata para encontrar a los últimos descendientes del Clan Uchiha.

Esa tarde Sakura fue a buscarlo para acudir a la torre Hokage pues Tsunade tenia algo importante que decirle, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al enterarse de que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru; saber que su amigo, lejos de entregarle su cuerpo a Orochimaru, lo había eliminado le hizo recobrar la cada vez más tenue esperanza de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Pero pronto su preocupación por su amigo de la infancia fue en aumento al enterarse que este aun no tenia intención de regresar.

Pero no fue muy difícil deducir las intenciones de Sasuke: Encontrar a Itachi, así que la estrategia a seguir para encontrar a Sasuke era sencilla, tenían que encontrar a Itachi y traerlo a Konoha, eso sin duda obligaría a Sasuke a regresar, y fue ese motivo por el que Tsunade asigno a su mejor equipo de rastreo junto con el de Naruto, por supuesto no podía tratarse de otro que el equipo de Hinata.

Saber que tendría que pasar tiempo indefinido con Hinata le preocupaba, desde que había abandonado la mansión Hyuuga no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas, motivo tanto de dolor como de alivio para ambos, pues al menos una vez por semana Naruto cenaba en la mansión de su familia, si bien le alegraba mantener una estrecha convivencia con su familia, cada vez que sus ojos y los de Hinata se encontraban sentía hervir su sangre en las venas y como las manos le hormigueaban por las ansias de tocarla, gracias al cielo jamás tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y saber que tal vez no compartían la misma sangre no hacia si no aumentar su desesperación de tomarla y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, contenerse le era cada vez más difícil y estaba seguro que a Hinata le ocurría lo mismo. Su impaciencia finalmente le había llevado a intentar indagar sobre el día de su nacimiento

Flash Back

–Etooo... Papá... Yo...– Comenzó de manera nerviosa en una de esas ocasiones en que había ido a cenar a casa de su familia, ese día Neji estaba en una misión y Hinata y Hanabi se habían retirado a preparar todo para servir el postre, Naruto se había quedado a solas con Hiashi y le había parecido una excelente oportunidad –Me gustaría... Me gustaría preguntarte sobre... Sobre el día que Hinata y yo nacimos...– Al sentir la mirada fija de su padre Naruto estuvo a punto de renunciar, pero no lo hizo –Sobre el día que yo nací...– Su padre lo miro fijamente y finalmente le hablo

–Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

–Yo...– Continuo nerviosamente el chico –Pensaba... Me gustaría saber... Si hay algo que no me hayas dicho sobre el día en que yo nací...

–¿Qué te hizo preguntarme eso?– Le pregunto después de un momento de silencio

–Es solo que... Pues... Me parece algo extraño el modo en que el zorro fue puesto en mi interior... se supone que mi hermana y yo aun no nacíamos... y bueno... Nunca me has contado exactamente lo que sucedió ese día... y yo... Yo realmente necesito saberlo...– La mirada de su padre era seria y preocupada, parecía que se debatía intentando tomar una decisión, finalmente se recargo pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla y cuando miro a Naruto este le pareció percibir temor en la mirada de su padre

–Tienes razón– La voz de su padre jamás le había parecido tan poderosa –Hay algo que aun no te he dicho sobre el día que naciste– El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir rápidamente y su respiración se volvió pesada –Pero... ¿Estas seguro de estar preparado para lo que voy a decirte?– Naruto no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, pero al escucharla se lleno de dudas ¿Y si a fin de cuentas él y Hinata eran hermanos? ¿Podrían vivir sabiendo que jamás podrían estar juntos? Pero ¿Y si no lo fueran? ¿Qué diría la gente de que ellos estuvieran juntos ya que, a fin de cuentas, habían crecido pensando que eran hermanos? ¿Qué pensarían su padre y Hanabi? Por un momento el recuerdo de la mirada llena de repulsión de Neji cuando lo descubrió besando a Hinata le vino a la mente, jamás toleraría que su padre y su hermanita lo miraran de esa forma.

–Yo... No estoy seguro...– Respondió finalmente

–Cuando estés seguro– Le dijo se padre, a Naruto le dio la impresión de que jamás había parecido más serio en toda su vida –Vuélveme a hacer la pregunta– Y con eso termino la conversación

Fin del Flash Back

A pesar de que la conversación no le había revelado nada y aun cuando sabia que podía empeorar las cosas, las esperanzas de un futuro con Hinata aumentaban, y eso podía ser muy peligroso para ambos.

Saber que estaría en una misión con Hinata lo tenia nervioso y preocupado, apenas había comenzado dicha misión y él ya comenzaba a distraerse observándola desenvolverse con gran soltura con sus compañeros de equipo, en ese momento el equipo 8 estaba caminando delante del equipo de Naruto, el rubio no podía escuchar lo que decían , pero vio a Hinata reír por algo que había dicho Kiba; de inmediato sintió celos ¿Es que acaso ese chico perro no se iba a rendir nunca? Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, no había ido a esa misión buscando alguna oportunidad de "algo" con Hinata, habían ido a buscar a Sasuke. Alejo la mirada de la espalda de Hinata, no era nada que un ninja experimentado como él no pudiera manejar, podía concentrarse en su misión... Siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos de Hinata.

Horas después Naruto caminaba junto con Hinata y Yamato-Sensei en busca de Sasuke.

Nuevamente el rubio se debatía entre sentirse feliz o preocupado al saber que excepto por Yamato-Sensei, estaba casi a solas con Hinata, mirándola de reojo se daba cuenta de que ella también se esforzaba por mantener la atención en la misión que estaban llevando a cabo, la tensión entre ellos debido a su cercanía era tanta que realmente les extrañaba que Yamato no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, la repentina y algo brusca aparición de Kabuto ayudo a que los gemelos Hyuuga tomaran conciencia de su misión y se concentraran en ella.

Y así llego la noche y fue necesario levantar el campamento.

------------------

–¡Hinata, de verdad que eres una excelente cocinera!– Exclamo Yamato después de terminar su segunda ración de arroz y extendiendo su plato para que Hinata lo llenara de nuevo

–Gra... Gracias... Yamato-Sensei– Respondió la muchacha con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Al verlo así Naruto sonrió, a su hermana le seguía costando trabajo recibir cumplidos. La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, cosa que los relajo a los tres y teniendo en cuenta el breve enfrentamiento que habían tenido con Kabuto hacia unas horas y la complicada misión que no estaban del todo seguros de realizar exitosamente. Pero prefirieron no pensar en ello y continuar con su agradable velada cenando y bromeando, Yamato se lo estaba pasado de lo mejor escuchando las anécdotas graciosas de los gemelos, pero el tiempo paso y pronto se hizo muy tarde para seguir charlando, y cuando Yamato dijo que él se encargaría de lavar los platos y se marcho dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata, las incontrolables emociones de los gemelos regresaron de una manera latente y poderosa.

–Etooo...– Comenzó a hablar ella mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos –Creo... Creo que deberíamos preparar todo para partir mañana temprano...

–Ah...– Se apresuro a responder al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedar hipnotizado por la maravillosa visión de una Hinata tan nerviosa por su cercanía –Si... Si, estoy de acuerdo...– Naruto se inclino para comenzar a guardar los utensilios de cocina que ya estaba limpios, desafortunadamente Hinata pensó lo mismo y también intento tomar el mismo objeto que Naruto logrando así que sus dedos se rozaran.

La reacción de ambos fue inmediata, ambos retiraron rápidamente las manos y se miraron a los ojos, una vez que sus miradas conectaron el efecto fue el de siempre, solo que más intenso, Naruto sintió como toda la ansiedad por tocar a Hinata que había estado reprimiendo desde que se había marchado de la mansión Hyuuga regresaba a su cuerpo de golpe tomando la forma de un deseo casi doloroso, bajo la mirada de los perlados ojos de Hinata para encontrarse con sus labios, los cuales temblaban y casi parecían susurrar su nombre, entonces ambos fueron terriblemente consientes de que estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, completamente solos en medio de un bosque en la noche y muriéndose de ganas de besarse ¿Qué los detenía? ¿La moral? Ya la habían ignorado tantas veces ¿Qué importaba una más? Y con ese pensamiento Naruto comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Hinata, mismos que ella comenzó a entreabrir ansiosa por volver a experimentar la maravillosa calidez de la boca de Naruto. La distancia entre ambos comenzó a disminuir, justo cuando comenzaban a percibir el calor de la boca del otro una voz los interrumpió

–Eh! Chicos, creo que deberíamos turnarnos para hacer guardia...– Yamato guardo silencio al ver a Naruto inclinado sobre un árbol dándole la espalda (aunque parecía que estaba muy pero muy rojo) en un extremo del campamento y en el otro Hinata guardaba de una manera muy mal organizada los utensilios que había utilizado para cocinar –¿Pasa algo?– Pregunto algo extrañado al verlos actuar de esa manera

–¡No!– Respondieron ambos jóvenes de manera un tanto brusca

–De acuerdo– Yamato pensó que lo mejor era pasarlo por alto, debía ser alguna situación familiar –¿Quién hace la primera guardia?

--------------

Hacia casi una hora que Naruto había relevado a Yamato-Sensei para hacer guardia en el campamento, mientras miraba las llaman de la fogata que habían hecho para calentar el campamento Naruto se pregunto como estarían el resto de sus compañeros, confiaba en que estarían bien, ese pensamiento lo distrajo por un rato, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos lo llevaron a ese breve pero significativo momento que había compartido a Hinata, y eso lo preocupo, de por si ya era difícil contenerse cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero después de la platica que había sostenido con su padre, donde la esperanza de que él y Hinata no fueran hermanos hacia la situación realmente insoportable ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría sin tomarla entre sus brazos? Se llevo una mano a la cara y después con la misma se alboroto el cabello, lo mejor sería que se concentrara en su promesa de llevar a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha.

Hinata no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en su bolsa de dormir en el interior de la tienda que era para ella, gracias a su estado insomne sabia que Yamato ya llevaba un rato durmiendo en la tienda que compartía con Naruto y que su hermano ya tenia cerca de una hora haciendo guardia. Así que Naruto se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, completamente solo, y teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de los ronquidos de Yamato-Sensei, este se encontraba profundamente dormido ¿Qué le impedía continuar con lo que ella y Naruto había estado a punto de empezar hacia tan solo unas horas? Giro de nuevo en su bolsa de dormir hasta quedar boca abajo y enterró su rostro en la almohada improvisada que se había hecho con su sudadera. ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! ¿Por qué no se dormía de una vez? Sabia que mañana se marcharían a primera hora, pero la imagen de Naruto sentado contemplando el fuego le rodaba sin cesar de la mente impidiendo que el sueño llegara

Harta de dar vueltas en la bolsa de dormir, se levanto y se vistió en silencio para salir sigilosamente de su tienda sin ver a Naruto y sin que él la viera, Yamato-Sensei le había dicho que había lavado los platos en un lago con una pequeña cascada incluida cerca de donde habían acampado, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, tal vez si entrenaba un poco el cansancio la obligaría a dormirse. No tardo mucho en llegar, el lugar era precioso, se quedo absorta contemplándolo por unos momentos, sonrió y se apresto a comenzar su entrenamiento, pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no había llevado ropa para cambiarse y si llegaba mojada a su tienda seguramente también mojaría la bolsa de dormir o el resto de sus cosas, por un momento considero regresar, pero a fin de cuentas nadie se había dado cuenta de que había ido a ese lugar, y no pensaba tardar mucho, entonces... Con una sonrisa comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se ruborizo un poco cuando comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa interior, sin duda su padre y Neji-Niisan considerarían esa acción completamente indecorosa, pero Hanabi estaría más que de acuerdo con esa travesura, con una ligera pero excitante sensación de rebeldía Hinata se despojo de absolutamente toda su ropa y se dirigió hacia la cristalina superficie del lago, misma que reflejaba nítida y claramente la maravillosa luna que adornaba el cielo, alentada por tan hermoso espectáculo comenzó a danzar graciosamente sobre la superficie del lago.

Naruto había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que sus ojos habían ido a parar a la tienda de Hinata, y cada vez el deseo por entrar en ella para perturbar el sueño de su hermana era cada vez mayor, cansado y frustrado de esa situación intento despejar sus pensamientos refrescándose un poco, pero su cantimplora estaba completamente vacía, recordó que Yamato-Sensei había mencionado un lago cerca del campamento; no pasaría nada si solo se alejaba unos minutos para ir por agua ¿Verdad? Así que sin dudarlo se puso de pie y se dirigió al lago.

El sonido del agua cayendo le indico el lugar exacto, sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí un curioso chapoteo llamo su atención, no parecía ser el sonido de la cascada, este sonido era diferente, mas rítmico, casi hipnótico, extrañado, el rubio termino de acercarse con absoluto sigilo, oculto por las hojas de los árboles y las sombras de la noche, Naruto hizo el más maravilloso de los descubrimientos.

Por un instante creyó que estaba soñando, porque sin duda esa maravillosa visión solo podía pertenecer a un sueño que sus alocados deseos habían creado; ante sus ojos se encontraba Hinata completamente desnuda, bailando en medio del lago, jugando con las gotas de agua quienes parecían obedecerla por voluntad propia. Naruto dejo de respirar durante el largo segundo que le tomo asimilar que lo que contemplaba era real, ahí estaba Hinata sin ninguna prenda que la cubriera de su apreciativa mirada.

Recordó lo que sintió la primera vez que la vio después de casi tres años de ausencia, la emoción que lo había embargado al ver la hermosa joven en la que se había convertido Hinata, ahora estaba experimentando una sensación similar, pero mil veces más intensa, sabia que su hermana era verdaderamente perfecta y él casi lo había comprobado al haber palpado su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, pero ahora lo estaba contemplando, ese cuerpo maravilloso era todo lo que esperaba y aun más. La reacción en su propio cuerpo fue inmediata, sintió como un volcán hacia erupción en su interior y hacia que un fuego abrasador lo consumiera por dentro, sus manos casi le dolían por el deseo de posarlas en esa piel de porcelana que resplandecía por las gotas de agua que la adornaban, su respiración se agitaba y sentía como la razón era ahogada poco a poco por ese imperioso deseo que lo obligaba avanzar hacia esa maravillosa diosa que lo esperaba danzando en el agua, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Naruto salió de su escondite para que Hinata pudiera verlo.

Hinata estaba completamente concentrada para conservar la armonía de sus movimientos y el movimiento del agua, parecía que su control sobre el chakra había aumentado mas de lo que pensaba, sin embargo un sonido de algo moviéndose entre los árboles la distrajo, sorprendida giro en dirección al sonido y se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con Naruto que la contemplaba fijamente

–O... Onii-chan...– Exclamo sorprendida mientras trataba de cubrir sus pechos con los brazos y un intenso rubor le cubría las mejillas –¡¿Q... Que... Que ha... Haces aquí?!– El rubor se extendió por todo su rostro.

–Yo...– Por un instante Naruto estuvo a punto de disculparse y salir corriendo, pero al contemplan de nuevo las maravillosas curvas que poseía el cuerpo de Hinata y que ahora se mostraban libremente ante él, de inmediato cambio de opinión y decidido, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Hinata –Yo venia a refrescarme un poco...– Naruto había llegado hasta el lago y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua –Pero jamás había sentido tanto calor como el que siento ahora...– Hinata comprendió el significado de esas palabras y se sintió incapaz de sostener la mirada de esos ojos azules que jamás le habían parecido tan brillantes, sentía que el rubor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al darse cuenta de que Naruto se había detenido a escasos centímetros frente a ella, Hinata cerro más sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo aun cuando sabia que realmente no podía cubrirse mucho con ellos. Después siguió un momento de silencio que a Hinata le pareció eterno, sin embargo sabia que no había pasado mucho tiempo, al ver que él no hacia ni decía nada levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos cuyo brillo la hechizó al momento de encontrase –Déjame verte– Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio

–Yo...– Hinata se sintió confundida por el modo en el que se lo había pedido, mas parecido a una suplica que a una orden, además estaba el modo en que la miraba, nadie la miraba como lo hacia Naruto. Podía sentir su cuerpo arder por la cercanía y también sentía la calidez del cuerpo de él, estaban muy cerca, no pudo evitar recordar las manos de Naruto acariciándola encima de la ropa, habría jurado que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas debido a la poderosa y ardiente de la sensación, se pregunto como sería sentir esas caricias ahora que nada cubría su cuerpo, se avergonzó por ese pensamiento pero también se excito, y ahora él le pedía que lo dejara verla desnuda –Yo... ¿Crees que soy hermosa, Naruto?– No estaba muy segura de porque le pregunto, pero ya no podía retractarse

–Si– Respondió sin dudar –Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he pensado que eres hermosa, la más hermosa de todas– Recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata de arriba a abajo con la mirada mientras decía eso –Y aun lo pienso, eres tan hermosa, y estoy seguro que jamás existirá otra mujer que me provoque las emociones que siento cuando estoy contigo– Lentamente levanto la mano y rozo el hombro de Hinata con un dedo, la piel de ambos apenas y se toco pero sintieron como ardía el lugar del contacto –La emociones que estoy sintiendo ahora solo puedes provocarlas tu...– Ella no fue capaz de decir nada, pero no fue necesario, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos azules Hinata dejo caer lentamente los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo dejando sus pechos desnudos completamente expuestos a la sugestiva mirada de Naruto.

Él tampoco dijo nada, simplemente cruzo la poca distancia que lo separaba de Hinata y reclamo su boca, dejo sus manos viajar libremente por la espalda de Hinata y la atrajo hacia si, apegándola a su cuerpo de tal manera que parecían ser uno solo, la respuesta de ella fue inmediata, envolvió los brazos en su cuello y enredo los dedos en los rubios cabellos, sintió como él llevaba las manos a su trasero para levantarla, como respuesta instintiva Hinata enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto y el apretó sus glúteos con más fuerza para que sus sexos estuvieran más cerca, ella gimió sonoramente presa de una excitante urgencia, ambos sabían que no lo resistirían mas, él deseaba tomarla y ella deseaba sentirse suya de una vez por todas, las palabras estaban de más, ahora solo quedaba lugar para las acciones

–Eh, chicos ¿Dónde se metieron?– Por segunda ocasión la voz de Yamato los interrumpió, a una velocidad verdaderamente milagrosa se separaron, a punto estuvieron de caer al agua debido a lo brusco del movimiento, aun sin decir nada Naruto dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Hinata y se giro a interceptar a Yamato-Sensei antes de que los sorprendiera, mientras tanto, Hinata se dirigió rápidamente a donde había dejado su ropa para vestirse

–Aquí estamos, Yamato-Sensei– Le respondió Naruto cuando encontró a Yamato –Hina-chan estaba sedienta y ya no teníamos agua, así que la acompañe al lago, no esta molesto ¿Verdad? Solo nos alejamos un poco y no podía dejarla sola

–Esta bien– Le respondió el Jounnin, quien pensaba que Naruto estaba actuando algo nervioso, pero probablemente serian figuraciones suyas –Pero ¿No acabas de dejarla sola en el lago? Tal vez deberíamos...

–¡NO!– Respondió bruscamente, Yamato lo miro extrañado –Lo que pasa... Es que... Como esta haciendo mucho calor quiere refrescarse un poco...

–Pero...

–Quiere estar sola... Ya sabe como son las mujeres... Les gusta tener un momento para ellas solas

–Si... Supongo que esta bien... Pero...

–¡Ya estoy aquí, Sensei!– Exclamo una nerviosa Hinata completamente vestida que salía de entre los árboles –Yo... Yo... Lamento la tardanza– Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva en silencio al ver que el Jounnin los miraba fijamente

–Ya me habían dicho que los gemelos se comportaban extraño a veces– Ese comentario hizo ruborizar a ambos jóvenes, para su buena suerte una nube cubrió la luna y la oscuridad hizo que Yamato no se percatara de eso –Pero eso no importa ahora, debemos descansar para continuar mañana con la misión– Y los tres regresaron al campamento, una vez ahí Hinata se metió en su tienda jurando no volver a salir de ella en toda la noche y Naruto hizo exactamente lo mismo –¡Esperen!– Exclamo Yamato al verlos entrar a las tiendas –¡Mi turno par hacer guardia ya paso! ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!– Al no obtener respuesta se sentó frente al fuego refunfuñando, pero se quedo dormido casi de inmediato, cosa que no fue un problema, pues Naruto y Hinata casi no pegaron el ojo en toda la noche.

-----------------

Hinata sentía el miedo crecer dentro de ella, era un miedo muy diferente del que había experimentado ya hace mucho tiempo cuando Gaara había tratado de matarla, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que experimentaba ese temor, era solo que en ese momento se había intensificado de manera alarmante; Hinata temía por la vida de Naruto y le aterraba pensar que podría morir en ese momento frente a sus ojos.

La misión había continuado y siguiendo el rastro de Sasuke los miembros del equipo siete y ocho se habían reunido de nuevo, el rastro del Uchiha se perdía en lo que parecía haber sido el escenario de una pelea de proporciones monstruosas, pero según la habilidad como rastreador de Kakashi y el infalible olfato de Kiba, Sasuke había salido con vida de esta, y no estaba solo. Kiba había captado el rastro de Sasuke y todos se disponían a continuar la misión, si embargo, fueron interceptados por un miembro de Akatsuki.

Hinata no estaba muy segura de cómo habían terminado en esa situación, un sujeto que portaba una extraña mascara y tenia un timbre de voz entre torpe e infantil apareció frente a ellos, a primera vista no parecía gran cosa, pero había algo en él que atemorizaba a la ojiperla, podía sentir una gran oscuridad en el interior de esa persona, una oscuridad como jamás pensó que existiría. La actitud de aquel extraño sujeto que se hacia llamar "Tobi" no era precisamente intimidante, al menos no al principio, pero la situación comenzó a tornarse cada vez más peligrosa cuando se percataron que sin importar que tipo de ataque efectuaran sobre Tobi, este parecía pasar a través de él sin tocarlo ni causarle el más mínimo daño. En algún momento durante la pelea todos quedaron fuera de combate y solo quedaron Sakura, Naruto y Hinata para hacerle frente, y la pesadilla de Hinata comenzó cuando vio como ese extraño sujeto lanzaba a Naruto a un lago que estaba a un lado, Hinata intento ir en auxilio de su hermano, pero Sakura le dijo que confiara en él y que se prepara para continuar la pelea, Hinata agradeció mentalmente la ligera reprimenda de su amiga pues evito que entrara en pánico y se preparara para continuar la pelea.

Fue Sakura quien inicio el ataque lanzándose sobre Tobi, pero este parecía esquivar sus golpes casi sin moverse, y con esa misma velocidad hizo algún movimiento que paralizo a Sakura lo que facilito que la hiciera aun lado con un golpe, después de hacer eso se volvió a Hinata; al sentir la mirada de ese sujeto sobre ella Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda

–Así que solo quedas tu, la heredera del clan Hyuuga– El tono infantil había desaparecido y había hablado con la voz llena de sarcasmo

–¿Cómo sabes quien soy?– Pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba la posición de pelea tradicional de su clan

–Yo se muchas cosas– Le respondió el enmascarado mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Sé mas de tu familia que tu misma– Un gesto de incredulidad cruzo la cara de la chica –Y se todo sobre ti y tu supuesto hermano...– Una sonrisa adorno su rostro debajo de la mascara al ver como los ojos de la chica se habrían a más no poder

–¿De que estas hablando?– El miedo desapareció en Hinata abriendo paso a la ansiedad

–¿Quieres saberlo?– Era evidente que disfrutaba viéndola así –¿Por qué no vienes hasta aquí a preguntármelo?– Por toda respuesta Hinata se lanzo sobre él, pero al igual que Sakura, ella parecía incapaz de tocarlo, intentar golpear a ese sujeto era como intentar golpear al viento, sin mencionar que aun con el Byakugan era realmente difícil ubicar a su oponente. Hinata comenzó a notar algo extraño en Tobi, había algo en él que le era familiar, de golpe le recordó los días donde entrenaba con Sasuke, entonces se dio cuenta

–¡No es posible!– Exclamo mientras giraba intentando golpear a su adversario, pero se vio interrumpida por unas manos que le sujetaron la garganta y la elevaron varios centímetros del suelo –A... Acaso... Tu... Tu...– La falta de oxigeno le dificultaba hablar –E... El... Sharingan...

–Eres más lista de lo que supuse– Le dijo el enmascarado mientras aumentaba la presión en su garganta –Tal vez debería deshacerme de ti...– La visión de Hinata comenzaba a nublarse, sin embargo escucho un sonido como de una gran cantidad de agua cayendo combinada con un escalofriante rugido y los siguiente que supo fue que su garganta había sido liberada y estaba en el suelo tratando de volver a respirar

–¡Hinata, Hinata!– Sakura le ayudaba a incorporarse –¿Estas bien?

–Sa... Sakura... ¿Qué... que paso?– Dijo con voz entrecortada

–Es Naruto... Él... Él esta...– Fue en ese momento que Hinata noto la angustia en la voz y en la mirada de Sakura, rápidamente se incorporo buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

–Na... Naruto...– La voz de Hinata también había comenzado a temblar, delante de ella se encontraba una pequeña replica en miniatura del Kyuubi que despedía un poder asombroso, no fue necesario reflexionar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que ese era Naruto siendo dominado por el poder del zorro de las nueve colas.

–Hinata, debemos alejarnos de aquí– Le dijo Sakura mientras intentaba jalarla, no le agradaba la idea de dejar solo a Naruto con aquel sujeto, pero sabia que era muy arriesgado quedarse, Naruto había liberado nuevamente cuatro colas y ella sabia por experiencia que era muy peligroso y Naruto podría lastimarla seriamente a ella o a Hinata, y eso sin duda él no lo soportaría –¡Hinata!– Exclamo con firmeza al ver que su compañera no parecía tener intención de marcharse

–Sakura, asegúrate de que los demás estén bien– Hinata comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Naruto

–¿¡Que crees que haces, Hinata!?– La pelirrosa trato de detenerla

–¡Voy a detener a Naruto!– Siguió avanzando

–¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?– Sakura miro en dirección de Yamato-Sensei quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo –Solo Yamato-sensei puede detenerlo y él esta...

–¡Confía en mi!– le grito mientras se alejaba cada vez más

–Que poder tan sorprendente– Decía Tobi con la voz llena de satisfacción mientras veía a Naruto cubierto por el poder del Kyuubi delante de él, aun cuando este parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima Tobi no parecía preocupado –Y pensar que una vez logre tener este poder bajo mis ordenes... Y ahora estoy a punto de someterte de nuevo...– En el único ojo visible de Tobi se pudo apreciar la aparición del Sharingan

–Lo sabia...– La voz de Hinata hablando a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse y mirarla de frente, Naruto parecía no decidirse a atacar todavía –Tu puedes usar el Sharingan...

–Así es, Hinata-San– El Sharingan de aquel hombre cambio y repentinamente Hinata se encontraba en un extraño lugar rodeada de sombras –Y ahora sabes demasiado, así que temo que voy a tener que eliminarte

–Y esto debe ser el Mangekyou Sharingan ¿Verdad?– A Tobi comenzó a darle mala espina que Hinata no se mostrara ni minimamente asustada

–Si, debes sentirte afortunada, Hinata-San, son muy pocos a los que les mostré mi Sharingan para eliminarlos...– La Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que no alardeaba, al ser ella poseedora del Byakugan el Sharingan no la afectaba tanto como a los otros, pero aun así podía sentir como la atmósfera asfixiante de esa extraña dimensión amenazaba con devorarla

–Ya veo– Le dijo ella mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio –En ese caso, yo también quiero mostrarte algo que nadie más a visto– Lentamente llevo las manos frente a su rostro, cerro los ojos y comenzó a trazar sellos, por un instante Tobi pensó que activaría su Byakugan, pero se dio cuenta de que no reconocía los sellos que estaba usando

–¡¡¡RYUGAN!!!– Las venas alrededor de los ojos características del Byakugan desaparecieron, cuando Hinata abrió los ojos estos ya no eran completamente blancos, la pupila que por lo regular casi no se distinguía ahora era perfectamente notoria, lo era porque se había vuelto de color rojo y se había estirado dándole un aspecto afilado, muy similar a la de Naruto cuando el poder del zorro salía a flote; pero en el caso de Hinata era una combinación de blanco y rojo.

–¿Ryugan?– Pregunto Tobi con sarcasmo tratando de disimular su incertidumbre –Suena interesante... Y casi se ve amenazador... Pero ¿Realmente es útil en batalla? ¿Especialmente, en este lugar?– Extendió las manos a los lados en un ademán indicándole donde se encontraban: En una dimensión creada por él

–Déjame mostrarte­– Hinata, sencilla por naturaleza era una persona que no gustaba de alardear ni presumir, pero en ese momento una sonrisa arrogante adorno sus labios, y Tobi de inmediato se dio cuenta del porque de ese gesto

–¡¡¿¿Pero que...??!!– Atónito, Tobi vio como su dimensión comenzaba a desquebrajarse, era como si un montón de grietas aparecieran en el aire y finalmente se colapso cayendo en miles de pedazos y arrojándolos al mundo actual –¡Imposible!– Dijo alterado mientras miraba alrededor comprobando que en efecto su Genjutsu había sido anulado, se volvió hacia Hinata y esta pudo sentir por primera vez un destello de intento asesino emanando de ese sujeto, aparentemente ya no se sentía tan seguro como al principio –¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué rayos es lo que hiciste?– Exigió saber

–Este es el regalo que recibí de Kyuubi No Youko– La voz de Hinata era serena –El regalo que recibí a trabes de su sangre

–Entiendo– Tobi parecía recobrar la compostura –La sangre Hyuuga mezclada con la sangre de un demonio, eso siempre trae resultados inesperados– Vio como ella arqueaba una ceja en señal de confusión

–Dices cosas muy raras ¿Lo sabias?

–Eso no importa ahora, lo que me gustaría es comparar el poder de tus ojos con los míos...– Tobi intento reactivar su Sharingan, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver que no podía hacerlo

–¿Pesaste que mi Ryugan se limitaba a detener tu técnica momentáneamente?– La sonrisa arrogante de Hinata se acrecentó –Lamento decepcionarte, pero no es tan sencillo como eso, veras, mi Byakugan me permite ver todo de mi oponente, desde su sistema de Chakra hasta su sistema circulatorio y cada músculo y tejido en él, pero mi Ryugan me permite ir más allá, no solo puedo ver el sistema de Chakra si no que puedo detenerlo hasta prácticamente anularlo– A pesar de llevar la mascara Hinata casi podía ver la expresión de furia en el rostro del Akatsuki –Me costo casi tres años dominar este poder y debo confesar que aun no e logrado controlarlo por completo, pero e aprendido lo suficiente para asegurarte que mientras estos ojos te estén mirando ningún Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu funcionaran... Excepto los que use yo...– Y sin más Hinata se lazo al ataque, al igual que la primera vez su oponente esquivaba los golpes, pero ya no se movía tan rápido, pues en esta ocasión ella logro rozar uno de sus brazos con el Jyuuken, si bien Tobi no tenia Chakra debido al poder de los ojos de Hinata el dolor de ese pequeño golpe le dio a entender que al menos por esta vez él estaba en desventaja, eso requería medidas extremas

–Es una pena– La confianza había regresado a su voz, eso preocupo a Hinata –Pero me temo que voy a tener que pelear en serio contigo, la verdad es que no quería matarte...– Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues un poderoso rugido y una consecutiva explosión de Chakra lo interrumpieron, ambos volvieron el rostro hacia Naruto, por un momento se habían olvidado de que estaba poseído por el poder del Kyuubi –O tal vez simplemente debería dejar que tu "hermano" se encargue de ti– Dijo Tobi con sarcasmo

–Temo que te equivocas en eso...– A pesar de la situación Hinata seguía mostrándose tranquila –Como ya te dije, estos ojos pueden anular cualquier técnica ninja y detener cualquier sistema de Chakra... Un Jinchuriki tiene una descomunal cantidad de Chakra, pero el principio básico de esta es igual que el de cualquier otro ninja

–¿Estas diciendo que también puedes detener el Chakra de un Jinchuriki?– Vocifero incrédulo

–Eso voy a averiguarlo ahora– Y tal como había echo hace unos momentos con Sakura, Hinata se alejo de Tobi y fue en dirección de Naruto –_Dios mío..._– Pensó una vez que había llegado delante de la criatura y esta la miro con furia –_¡Espero que funcione!_– Concentro todo su poder en sus ojos y sintió un pinchazo de dolor, mismo que fue aumentando al igual que él poder que Hinata aplicaba en la técnica, La Hyuuga pidió al cielo que el Ryugan hiciera efecto rápido, de lo contrario el dolor seria insoportable y ella no podría mantener la técnica –Funciona!– Dijo casi en un susurro –¡Vamos, funciona!– Esta vez fue mucho más audible –¡Vamos, Funciona de una buena vez...! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A NARUTO!– Grito por fin.

Repentinamente Hinata ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en una extraña y lúgubre habitación llena de tuberías y delante de ella se encontraba una enorme jaula, ella levanto la vista y se encontró con unos enormes y perturbadores ojos que la miraban desde detrás de los barrotes junto con una siniestra sonrisa formada por gigantescos y afilados colmillos

–**Bienvenida, Hinata Hyuuga**– Hinata retrocedió un paso, esa voz le resultaba conocida, pero no por eso era menos atemorizante, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que en el piso, justo delante de la enorme jaula, se encontraba Naruto inconsciente envuelto por una extraña luz roja.

–Na... Naruto– Susurro preocupada, después levanto la vista hacia la criatura que estaba encerrada –¿Él esta bien?

–**Por el momento... ¿Sabes? Eres la segunda persona en estar ante mi... Sabia que cuando el mocoso te dio nuestra sangre te estaría abriendo las puertas a un extraordinario poder, eres una Hyuuga después de todo...**

–Tengo muchas preguntas para ti, Kyuubi-Sama... Pero por ahora solo e venido a recuperar a mi hermano... Espero que eso no le moleste...– Un sorprendente rugido le indico que si le molestaba

–**También sabia que serias un problema**– Dijo con un tono algo irritado –**Pero no voy a detenerte... Esta vez**

–Gra... Gracias...– Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto

–**No me lo agradezcas, la única razón por la que voy a ayudarte es que estoy muy interesado por ver como hacen tu y tu "hermano" para solucionar su pequeño problemita**– Al escuchar esto Hinata se sonrojo, esto provoco que una sonora y espeluznante carcajada escapara de la boca del zorro –**Ustedes me han entretenido tanto... Solo por eso voy a darte el mismo consejo que le di hace mucho al mocoso, pero creo que no me escucho: Deberías investigar un poco sobre el día que naciste**

–¿Por qué, que pasa con ese día?– Pregunto intrigada

–**Si te lo pongo tan fácil ¿Dónde esta la diversión? Además... ¿No tenias prisa?**– Hinata pareció dudar un momento, pero al final hizo una breve reverencia al enorme Zorro y se acerco hasta donde estaba Naruto, se inclino sobre él y extendió su mano, en cuanto esta toco la luz que rodeaba a Naruto esta cambio su color rojo a uno azul cuyo brillo comenzó a aumentar

–Ven conmigo, Naruto– Susurro Hinata mientras la luz brillaba con una intensidad casi cegadora, justo cuando ella y Naruto desaparecían para volver al mundo real Hinata escucho la voz del enorme zorro despidiéndose

–**Hasta pronto, Hinata Hyuuga...**

En el mundo real Hinata se desplomo debido a que el dolor que sentía en sus ojos fue demasiado intenso, sin embargo antes de perder la conciencia vio que Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, se le veía muy agotado y parecía tener dificultades para respirar, pero parecía encontrarse bien, aunque después de un momento él también se desplomo, seguramente estaba exhausto.

Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de caer unos brazos la sostuvieron impidiendo que se estrellara en el suelo, Kakashi la levanto en brazos mientras la miraba sorprendido, Sakura había sanado sus heridas y lo había despertado justo a tiempo para mirar como Hinata Hyuuga había anulado completamente el Chakra del zorro liberando a Naruto.

–Dudo mucho que Yamato pudiera detener a un Jinchuriki de una manera tan efectiva...

–Sorprendente...– Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse, el sujeto de Akatsuki miraba en su dirección, pero no lo miraba a él, miraba a la chica que el tenia entre sus brazos –Quien iba a pensar que una niña de aspecto tan frágil guardara un poder capaz de someter a un Jinchuriki...

–¿Quién eres?– Pregunto Kakashi mirándolo fijamente, había algo en ese sujeto que le parecía familiar

–No es necesario que lo sepas ahora...– Tobi observo que el resto de los miembros de los equipos 7 y 8 se habían recuperado –Me retirare por ahora, pero espero que cuiden muy bien a estos chicos– Señalo con la cabeza en dirección de Naruto y Hinata –Konoha oculta armas extraordinarias, tienen al más poderoso de los demonios y además tienen unos ojos capaz de destruir cualquier Genjutsu y Ninjuntsu y de dominar a un Jinchuriki... Mi interés por su aldea a aumentado... Tengo grandes planes para estos "Hermanos"– Antes de Kakashi pudiera replicar algo el extraño enmascarado había desaparecido en una nube de humo. Kakashi observo como Sakura y Sai corrían en dirección de Naruto para comprobar si estaba bien, después volvió la mirada a la chica que reposaba entre sus brazos

–_Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas, ahora la heredera del clan Hyuuga acaba de convertirse en uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki..._


	19. Chapter 19 Perdicion

Una disculpa a todos, pero no tuve tanto tiempo libre en las vacaciones como pensaba, aun así logre terminar el capitulo. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios y por su paciencia, no saben cuanto agradezco que a pesar de todo sigan conmigo. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue, para ser sincera no aporta mucho a la historia, sin embargo este capitulo contiene lo que muchos me han pedido... Así es ¡Este capitulo contiene Lemon! Así que aquí se los dejo esperando que sea de su agrado, y me disculpó si el capitulo es algo corto a comparación con los demás pero es que este tenia como principal objetivo profundizar en la relación de los protagonistas más que en la historia misma, así que sin más Aquí se los dejo.

CAPITULO 19

**Perdición**

A Itachi Uchiha se le consideraba como uno de los asesinos más crueles y despiadados en todo el universo ninja, haber asesinado a su familia junto con el resto de su clan, uno de los más poderosos de Konoha le había valido su entrada a Akatsuki y también su entrada al libro bingo como uno de los ninjas renegados más buscados.

Pero eran muy pocos los que conocían los verdaderos motivos que lo habían llevado a actuar como lo hizo, sabiendo que perdería lo que más le importaba no se molesto en intentar hacer creer a nadie que Konoha le seguía importando... Pero Konoha le seguía importando.

–¡Eh, Itachi! ¿Pasa algo?– Le pregunto Kisame al ver que su compañero se había detenido de golpe mientas marchaban a cumplir la misión que les habían encomendado

–No, no pasa nada– Le respondió después de un momento y continuo caminando, no habían pasado más que unas horas desde que sintió que su hermano pequeño estaba peleando con Deidara, si tenia que ser honesto, por un momento pensó que su hermano no lo lograría, pero no fue así, Sasuke había sobrevivido y Deidara ya no estaba en este mundo, la verdad era que Itachi no lamentaría esa perdida, además de que no podía evitar sentirse orgullosos de su hermano.

Pero lo que lo hizo detenerse esta vez fue darse cuenta de que el autentico líder de Akatsuki había decidido mostrarse ante Naruto Uzumaki, y eso definitivamente no era bueno para sus planes, pero de repente paso algo, al principio no estaba seguro de que, pero el recuerdo de una niña de ojos perla hace aproximadamente tres años se le vino a la mente y lo entendió todo; la primera vez él solo había sentido un pequeño destello del poder que esa niña tendría, esta vez fue diferente, casi podía sentir el poder de los ojos de la chiquilla anulando el Chakra que la rodeaba, era una sensación muy tenue debido a la distancia, pero Itachi ya lo había experimentado en carne propia y por eso pudo percibirlo.

Maldijo mentalmente la imprudencia de la joven Hyuuga, si tenia que mostrar su poder debió hacerlo delante de cualquier otro menos delante de "Tobi". Itachi tenia ahora la certeza de que a Hinata Hyuuga le esperaba el destino más desafortunado que podía experimentar cualquier Ninja: Convertirse en un objetivo de Akatsuki.

-------------

Naruto diviso Konoha en la distancia, normalmente la visión de su hogar le tranquilizaba, pero esta vez no era así. Levanto la mirada para ver a Hinata que iba montada sobre Akamaru por petición de Kiba, normalmente Naruto se habría opuesto a cualquier intento de acercamiento de Kiba a su hermana, pero en esta ocasión decidió pasarlo por alto debido a que ella aun se encontraba débil después de la pelea contra ese extraño sujeto.

Apretó los puños y un casi inaudible gruñido salió de su garganta. Se había despertado sintiendo esa ya familiar confusión que siempre se le presentaba cuando no había sido capaz de contener el poder del Kyuubi, rápidamente se incorporo lleno de angustia por ver que había ocurrido con sus compañeros; al ver que todos estaban bien se tranquilizo, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo al ver a Hinata inconsciente en brazos de Kakashi. Antes de que saltara a arrebatarla de los brazos de su maestro este y Sakura le explicaron lo que había ocurrido. Después de escuchar el relato Naruto se quedo completamente callado, a pesar de los intentos de Sakura por hacer ver el nuevo poder de Hinata como algo genial Naruto no pudo estar de acuerdo con su compañera.

Casi podía escuchar la voz del Zorro advirtiéndole que traer de vuelta a Hinata después de compartir su sangre tendría consecuencias, jamás pensó que serian tan graves.

Hinata tenia el poder de desbaratar cualquier Ninjutsu y Genjutsu solo con su mirada, era incluso capaz de detener a un Jinchuriki. Eso casi podría significar algo bueno, es decir, si Hinata podía detener al Kyuubi mejor de lo que Yamato-Sensei lo hacia era el pretexto ideal para que ella se mantuviera a su lado. Pero había algo más, con ese poder sin duda Akatsuki querría a Hinata. La sola idea de que su hermana pasara por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar al ser perseguido por esos asesinos hacia que se le encogiera el corazón. El rubio aminoro un poco el paso para quedar a la misma altura que Kakashi y Yamato-Sensei quienes parecían discutir algo importante

–Ey, Kakashi-Sensei– Dijo Naruto con la vista clavada en la espalda de su hermana –¿Piensa informarle a la abuela Tsunade sobre la nueva "habilidad" de mi hermana?– El curioso intercambio de miradas entre los dos hombres le dio a entender a Naruto que ese era precisamente el tema que estaban discutiendo

–Eso seria lo mejor, Naruto– Comenzó a explicar Kakashi –La "habilidad" de Hinata es algo que nunca antes se había visto, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, tanto la Hokage como el Clan Hyuuga deberán tomar cartas en el asunto

–Pero...– Intento rebatir el rubio

–El problema radica en que utilizó su "técnica" delante de un Akatsuki– Lo corto Yamato –Ella fue capaz de anular totalmente el chakra del Kyuubi de tu cuerpo, eso es prácticamente imposible, incluso yo no creo poder hacerlo tan rápido y tan eficazmente como Hinata lo hizo, tan solo el Byakugan del Clan Hyuuga ya se podría considerar valioso, lo que ella tiene sin duda la convierte en un objetivo no solo para Akatsuki

–La seguridad de Hinata estará en constante peligro desde ahora– Retomo la palabra Kakashi –La Hokage debe de enterarse... Si te soy sincero, creo que Hinata no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a ti ¿No es así?

–No, no me había dicho nada– Repentinamente recordó el comportamiento de Neji y esa sensación de que el castaño sabia algo sobre Hinata que él ignoraba, ahora tenia sentido, Hinata no le había comentado nada a él no así a Neji, no pudo evitar sentirse algo traicionado. Naruto se dio cuenta de que las palabras de sus maestros eran completamente ciertas y que Hinata había corrido un gran riesgo para salvarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable –_Si yo fuera mas fuerte, ella no tendría que haber llegado a ese extremo para ayudarme..._– Pensó mientras de nuevo dirigía la mirada hacia su hermana, se sorprendió de ver que ella también estaba mirándole, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella se ruborizo y aparto la mirada, parecía nerviosa, sin duda se había percatado que su hermano estaba molesto con ella.

Sin decir nada más el grupo continuo su marcha de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, para rematar la curiosa tensión que había, una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer pero fue aumentando al grado de que cuando por fin llegaron a Konoha todos estaban totalmente empapados.

–Bien, creo que todos necesitamos descansar– Les dijo Kakashi a todos en cuanto cruzaron la entrada a la aldea –Yamato y yo nos encargaremos de darle el informe a Hokage-Sama, así que vallan a casa antes de que se resfríen– Dicho esto el y Yamato se marcharon en medio de una explosión de humo, el resto de los integrantes del equipo murmuraron algunas palabras de aliento y despedida y cada uno emprendió su camino a casa.

Sakura acompaño a Naruto y a Hinata durante una parte del camino, los tres hablaban de temas sin importancia, era evidente que no se atrevían a mencionar lo que ocurrió, finalmente la pelirrosa tuvo que despedirse al llegar a la parte del camino que se dirigía a su casa. Una vez solos, un incomodo silencio se cernió sobre ambos, no sabia porque, pero Hinata se sentía sumamente nerviosa y preocupada, Naruto se mostraba muy frió con ella, intento iniciar una conversación, pero pareciera que las palabras no querían salir de su boca. La lluvia aumento amenazando en convertirse en una tormenta, los gemelos tuvieron que correr. Por fin llegaron a donde tenían que separase para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas

–Etooo...– Dijo Hinata cuando se detuvieron en una esquina, los ojos fríos de Naruto la miraban fijamente, eso hacia que su corazón se encogiera, y que sus nervios aumentaran –Yo... Yo... Debo irme...– Balbuceo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos –Te... Te veré después... Na... Naru-Chan– Hinata pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, sin embargo, cuando se giraba para retirarse una mano sujetándola de la muñeca se lo impidió, Naruto no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil –¿O... Onii-Chan?– Susurro insegura

–La mansión queda del otro lado de la aldea– Le dijo con una voz inexpresiva –Mi apartamento queda a unas calles– Dio un pequeño tirón al brazo de Hinata para que lo siguiera

–No... No importa...– Trataba de impedir que la jalara –De cualquier modo ya estoy mojada y...

–Pero estarás seca antes si vas conmigo, así que ¡Vamos!– Lo dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas, así que Hinata no tuvo mas opción que ir con él y por primera vez en su vida no tenia muchos deseos de estar con Naruto.

Naruto no pronuncio ni una palabra durante el corto trayecto, una vez en su apartamento él la hizo entrar casi empujándola, una vez dentro ella lo miro cerrar la puerta y después quedarse ahí de pie dándole la espalda

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?– El tono de reproche en la voz de su hermano la hizo estremecer, ya hacia mucho que él no le hablaba en ese tono, la ultima vez fue cuando habían conocido a Neji-Niisan

–Y... Yo...– Dijo insegura –No sabia lo que pasaba... Cuando te marchaste con Jiraiya-Sama mis ojos apenas estaban cambiando...– Naruto se giro para contemplarla logrando que aumentara su nerviosismo –Al principio solo sentía dolor al intentar activar mi Byakugan, me preocupaba que durante la pelea que tuve con Gaara-San en el examen Chunnin hubiera dañado mis ojos... Como el dolor no se iba tuve que forzar el Byakugan y fue así como... Bueno...

–Neji lo sabe ¿Verdad?– Hinata trago saliva, eso sonaba claramente como una acusación

–Si– Lo dijo en voz tan baja que el rubio tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla

–Entonces preferiste contarle a él que algo importante, por no decir peligroso, te estaba pasando, le tuviste más confianza a Neji, tu primo que a mi que soy tu hermano y también tu... Tu...– En ese momento Naruto se detuvo ¿Su que? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Enamorado? ¿Qué eran exactamente? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba saliéndose del tema que estaban discutiendo –¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?

–Ya... Ya te lo dije... Cuando te fuiste no sabia lo que estaba pasándome

–Bien... Pero ya hace bastantes días que e regresado y no me contaste nada– Mientras hablaba se iba acercando hasta que finalmente estaba frente a ella, Naruto la sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente –¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que la sangre del Zorro te había hecho?

–¡Porque sabia que te ibas a sentir culpable!– Respondió encarándolo –Y porque... Porque... ¡No es tan malo! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Pudo ayudarte con este poder!

–¡No!– Grito Naruto soltándola de golpe –¡No quiero que te involucres más! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué crees que va a hacer Akatsuki? Una chica que puede detener a un Jinchuriki solo con su mirada... ¡¿Qué piensas que van a hacer?! ¡Seguro que ahora están asignando a alguien para capturarte!

–Bien...

–¡No, no esta bien! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?– Exasperado comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

–Porque ahora vas a tener que estar conmigo...– Al escucharla se detuvo de golpe y la miro sin disimular su sorpresa ante su comentario –Yo... Si Akatsuki te esta persiguiendo a ti... Y también a mi... Lo mejor será que permanezcamos juntos ¿No te parece?– Mientras hablaba sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas y comenzaba a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos

–No necesitas arriesgar tu vida para que yo este contigo– Respondió mientras la miraba fijamente, odiaba admitirlo, pero al escucharla decir eso sintió una sensación de alegría en su pecho, aunque la preocupación no remitió

–¿De verdad?– AL sentir esos ojos azules mirarla algo dentro de ella se sacudió y de golpe le vino a la mente el recuerdo de esa noche de caricias ávidas y ardientes, de la excitación de saberse casi suya, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, en un movimiento reflejo se abrazo a si misma

–¿Tienes frió?– Le pregunto él, en ese momento Hinata recordó que ambos estaban mojados. Naruto observo como ella decía que si con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada, pero eso no oculto su rubor, entonces él noto que la ropa empapada se le adhería como una segunda piel delineando perfectamente su bien torneada figura, entonces él también empezó a temblar, pero no de frió, si no ansias pues al igual que Hinata recordaba claramente la vez que había estado a punto de hacerla suya –Yo... Te daré ropa seca...– Le dijo mientras volteaba para que ella no notara que él también se había sonrojado –Ven...

–S... Si...– Hinata lo siguió, aunque no se sentía muy segura ya que se dirigía a su habitación. Una vez allí Naruto le dio una de sus camisas y unos shorts para que se cambiara –Gracias...– Susurro atreviéndose por fin a encarar los ojos azules del rubio

–Saldré para que puedas cambiarte– Esta vez fue él quien evito encontrarse con los ojos perlados de su hermana. Regreso a la pequeña sala y se dejo caer sobre el sofá, la conversación con Hinata no había terminado, aun no comprendía porque había preferido contarle todo a Neji que a él mismo, sabia que Hinata confiaba mucho en su primo, pero de ninguna manera podría preferirlo. Sacudió la cabeza, de momento lo mejor seria llamar a la casa de su padre para avisar que Hinata estaba en su casa; el sonido de un potente trueno en el cielo le dio a entender que probablemente llovería toda la noche –_Hinata tendrá que pasar la noche aquí..._– Pensó mientras trataba de convencerse de que esa idea no lo entusiasmaba.

Después de informarle a su padre que Hinata no llegaría a dormir esa noche se dirigió a su habitación, no quería parecer aprovechado, pero ya que Hinata estaba ahí tal vez ella aceptaría preparar la cena, no estaría mal que cenara algo bien preparado para variar un poco, él no era muy buen cocinero y echaba mucho de menos la comida de Hinata. No se molesto en llamar pues asumía que había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Hinata ya se hubiera cambiado; lo que Naruto ignoraba es que Hinata se había entretenido un poco examinando su dormitorio, pues habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que ella lo había ido a visitar a su apartamento, y cada vez había ido acompañada por alguien y nunca había visto más allá de la sala.

–Hinata, llame a nuestro padre y le dije que...– Se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos de par en par, Hinata tenia puesta la camisa negra con una espiral roja que le había dejado, pero no se había puesto los shorts, por lo que sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban completamente expuestas –Yo... Yo... Lo siento... Pensé...

–No... No te preocupes...– Le dijo ella completamente ruborizada y bajando la mirada, se sintió culpable al sentir una curiosa excitación al saber que Naruto la estaba contemplando, aun así agradeció que la camisa le llegara un poco más debajo de sus caderas –Al menos no me viste desnuda...– Hinata se dio cuenta que decir eso había sido un error cuando vio como los ojos de Naruto se oscurecían y brillaban de una manera que empezaba a resultarle familiar

–Hinata ¿Estas diciéndome que no llevas nada debajo de esa camisa?– Naruto se preguntaba que demonio lo había poseído para preguntarle eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a retractarse

–Bueno... Yo... Toda mi ropa estaba mojada... Y bueno... Yo solo...– Podía sentir la mirada de Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo, su excitación aumento, y se sintió culpable por ello, así que trato de actuar a la defensiva en un intento por evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder –No creo que tenga importancia que tenga o no tenga ropa interior...– Y fue entonces que supo que ya nada podría detener a Naruto, pues en una fracción de segundo este se había arrojado sobre ella estampándola contra la pared y colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo acorralándola

–Hinata, estas en mi casa, usando mi ropa, sin nadie que interrumpa después de semanas extrañando el poder verte todos los días ¿Y crees que no me importa que estés casi desnuda delante de mi?

–Yo... Yo...– Cuando sintió la respiración de Naruto sobre su piel, Hinata admitió que estaba perdida, independientemente de las circunstancias que la habían echo terminar a solas con Naruto en su apartamento, lo que iba a ocurrir era algo que sabia que estaba mal pero que tarde o temprano ocurriría –Yo... Yo... N... No estoy desnuda...– Susurro

–Eso se puede arreglar– Susurro él a su vez

–Estaría muy mal...– Le dijo encarando los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto

–¿Y eso te preocupa?

–En este momento... No– Eso era todo lo que el rubio necesitaba escuchar, siendo presa de una ansiedad que ya conocía se lanzo a tomar los labios de Hinata los cuales de inmediato lo recibieron dándole espacio para explorar su interior, ella sintió como la lengua del rubio estimulaba la suya, le respondió de inmediato, levanto sus brazos y le rodeo el cuello, se percato de que él aun tenia la ropa húmeda, no le importo pues a pesar de eso podía sentir la piel de Naruto, se sentía muy caliente.

Las manos del rubio viajaban por la espalda femenina, ella aun tenia el cabello mojado y la camisa se le adhería a la espalda, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no traía sostén, sintió como su sangre circulaba más rápido dándole la sensación de que tenia lava corriendo por sus venas, desesperado llevo sus manos a acariciar los exquisitos glúteos de Hinata lo que la hizo gemir cortando el beso

–Traes ropa interior abajo– Le dijo en forma de acusación con la respiración agitada

–Te dije que no estaba desnuda ¿Verdad?– Le dijo con la voz más provocadora que pudo, logrando con su provocación lo que deseaba

–Me gusta– La sonrisa de Naruto la hizo sentir que se derretía –Voy a disfrutar quitándote prenda por prenda– No le dio la oportunidad de responder apoderándose de nuevo de su boca, con la mano aun en sus glúteos Naruto la apretó aun mas contra si para que sus sexos estuvieran más cerca, la ola de calor que los cubrió fue rápida y poderosa, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia Hinata enredo las piernas en la cintura de Naruto quien sin romper el contacto de sus bocas la sostuvo y avanzo torpemente hasta que sintió la cama chocar con sus rodillas; se sentó sobre esta mientras Hinata quedaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, finalmente cortaron el beso para tomar un poco de aire, el rubio fue el primero en recuperarse pues casi al instante sus labios viajaban sobre el fino cuello de la joven, Naruto se estremeció al probar de nuevo el sabor de la piel de Hinata, definitivamente no conocía nada que se le igualara, ni siquiera su preciado ramen.

–Na... Naruto...– Pronuncio ella de manera mal articulada debido a lo agitado de su respiración, al sentir el asalto sobre su cuello echa la cabeza para atrás para darle mayor espacio a Naruto para maniobrar, se sorprendió al sentir como ese poderoso ardor que comenzaba a nacer en el centro de su cuerpo rápidamente se extendía por todo su ser haciéndola sentir un calor abrasador que parecía alimentar las ansias que ahora la dominaban y parecían guiarla, ciertamente la timidez y la vergüenza seguían ahí, pero el calor de la pasión que sentía era tan intenso que no fue difícil ignorarlas para moverse al ritmo que su instinto femenino le marcaba, así que movió con suavidad sus caderas sobre el sexo masculino que comenzaba a despertar debajo de ella y no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir como este se endurecía y comenzaba a erguirse, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero eso le causaba una satisfacción casi descarada –Aaah!... Naruto...– Gimió más fuerte mientras repetía el movimiento esta vez con menos suavidad

–Mal... Maldición, Hinata...– Gruño Naruto con los dientes apretados separando la cabeza del cuello de Hinata para poder verla –¿Estas consiente de que en esta ocasión no voy a conformarme como lo hice la vez pasada?

–No tienes que preocuparte por mi– Le contesto ella con tanta ternura que turbo por un instante al rubio –Yo siempre e querido darte todo de mi, te lo dije el día que te fuiste de la mansión Hyuuga... Solo pídemelo Naruto y yo me entregare a ti sin dudar...– Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver la expresión estupefacta de Naruto y se pregunta si había sido demasiado directa, pero no había podido evitarlo, amaba tanto a Naruto que simplemente no podía callarlo más y creyó que a él le pasaba lo mismo. En ese momento la expresión de Naruto cambio y el deseo de él por ella fue tan evidente que sintió claramente la dicha de saberse correspondida corriendo por su corazón.

–Te deseo Hinata... Te deseo más de lo que creí posible que pudiera desear algo en la vida... Eres mi mas grande anhelo y mi mayor pecado y aun cuando sé que probablemente me estoy condenando al infierno y te arrastrare conmigo no pienso detenerme porque simplemente no podría hacerlo... Solo si tu me lo pidieras, así que quiero escucharte Hinata ¿Tu también quieres que esto ocurra?– La respuesta de Hinata vino en forma de un suave beso que desbordaba ternura, después ella se separo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y con voz baja pero firme le hablo

–Si quiero, Naruto, Tómame ahora... Por favor, solo tómame...– Y él simplemente la tomo.

En un rápido movimiento Hinata se vio debajo de Naruto, la ropa húmeda de él contrastaba con el calor de su piel y su aliento rozando de nuevo su cuello, con manos temblorosas Hinata busco los bordes de la camisa de Naruto para despojarle de esta; El rubio sintió las manos de Hinata explorar la piel de su espalda, se estremeció al sentir como los labios femeninos recorrían suavemente su mandíbula, ansioso introdujo una de sus manos en la camisa que la cubría, sintió cada milímetro de la piel de Hinata al recorrerla hasta toparse con uno de sus firmes y redondeados pechos, aun cuando era su mayor deseo ser gentil y delicado no pudo detenerse y cerrar su mano firmemente en torno a este, por respuesta el cuerpo de Hinata se arqueó y un pequeño grito escapo de su garganta.

–¡Dios... Na.. Naruto!– Murmuro fascinada al sentir la mano masajeando su seno, aun cuando la vez anterior lo único que se interpuso entre esa mano y su piel había sido el fino encaje de su sostén, ahora la sensación de sentirlo directamente sobre ella era demasiado intensa rayando en lo intolerable

–Hinata... Hinata...– Susurraba con voz enronquecida el rubio –Siempre supe que ni Orochimaru, ni Akatsuki ni siquiera Sasuke serian mi perdición si no tu... Tu que tienes el poder de someterme solo con tu mirada y de esclavizarme con tus besos... Y... ¡Oh dios!– Jadeo al sentir la mano de Hinata explorando su miembro por encima de su pantalón –Y el poder de enloquecerme cuando me tocas...

–¿De... De verdad?– Logro articular ella entre un beso y otro –Es gracioso... Ya que para mi no existe otro dueño que tu... Le e dado mi lealtad a la aldea y al Clan, mi cariño a mi familia y a mis amigos... Pero el resto... Mi corazón... Mis pensamientos... Mi cuerpo... Mi voluntad... Eso, siempre te a pertenecido a ti

La beso de nuevo y una vez más la hizo girar para que ella quedara de rodillas sobre él, sus manos recorrieron sus torneadas piernas y continuaron ascendiendo hasta perderse dentro de la camiseta que la cubría para levantarla poco a podo, Hinata levanto las manos para dejar que Naruto se la sacara y entonces solo quedo una prenda cubriendo su intimidad, y Naruto se percato de la humedad de Hinata, se imagino dentro del cuerpo de ella y se estremeció de deseo al saber que estaba así por él que estaba más que lista para recibirlo; tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no penetrarla en ese momento, pero deseaba prologarlo, había esperado tanto tiempo para poseer a Hinata y había sufrido tanto al pensar que jamás podría hacerlo que deseaba saborear completamente el instante.

Hinata se inclino para besarlo, él le sujeto con fuerza la nuca para acercarla, mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus pechos, presa de un deseo incontrolable Hinata se separo de su boca y se movió hacia delante de manera que sus pechos quedaran al alcance de al boca del rubio

–Mas...– Jadeo haciéndolo sonar tanto como una orden como un ruego, inmediatamente Naruto la complació, acaricio, lamió y succiono los rozados y rígidos botones que coronaban esos pechos que lo enloquecían, arrancando gemidos y uno que otro grito, nuevamente sintió como ella frotaba sus caderas con las suyas y él supo que no podría esperar más. De un movimiento esta vez brusco la coloco debajo de él, se aparto lo suficiente para desprenderse de la ropa que aun le quedaba arrojándola aun lado casi con violencia y de inmediato se coloco de nuevo sobre ella, la beso mientras sus manos la recorrían una vez mas, como queriéndose asegurar de que ella realmente estaba allí, exploro sobre la fina prenda la humedad de ella que ya era más que evidente, introdujo sus manos dentro de la ropa intima y exploro suavemente el sexo femenino, un ligero grito escapo de los labios de Hinata ahora hinchados debido a la fuerza de sus besos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ese detalle lo excitaba aun más de lo que ya estaba y ver esa mirada suplicante en sus ojos le hacia sentir que estaba al borde de la locura una deliciosa locura que lo llevo a introducir sus dedos en su húmedo interior.

Hinata no pudo evitar que un sonoro grito escapara de su garganta cuando sintió los dedos de Naruto invadir su interior, era tan agradable como la vez anterior, pero esta vez además tenia noción de que no seria todo si no de que en esta ocasión irían más allá, en esta ocasión ella daría y tomaría TODO. En esta ocasión Naruto le haría el amor como ella solo imagino en sus sueños. Sintió como la mano de Naruto se alejaba y después sintió como la ultima prenda que le quedaba era retirada lentamente, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, Hinata contuvo el aliento al sentir a Naruto colocarse sobre ella y separarle las piernas suavemente al acomodarse para entrar en ella, su cuerpo era preso de una temblorosa excitación al saber que su casi dolorosa necesidad estaba a punto de ser saciada.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y maldijo mentalmente que Hinata no supiera disfrazar sus emociones como el resto de su familia hacia tan bien, en su hermoso rostro se podía ver claramente su deseo por él y su impaciencia, saber que ella lo deseaba casi lo volvía loco; posiciono su miembro sobre la entrada húmeda de ella, levanto unos milímetros su cadera y apoyo su peso sobre sus codos para no aplastarla, solo era cuestión de un pequeño empuje y finalmente serian uno. Por un instante se perdió en sus plateados ojos brillantes como estrellas ¿Sabría ella lo que su mirada le provocaba? Justo en ese momento su conciencia amenazo con detenerlo, pues de golpe recordó la llamada que le había hecho a su padre para avisarle que Hinata pasaría la noche en su casa, su padre se había mostrado ten tranquilo al saber que su hija estaba con él, y era normal ¿No? ¿Cómo podría un padre encontrar sospechoso que su hija pasara la noche con su hermano? Su padre confiaba en él y allí estaba, a punto de arrebatarle la inocencia a la mujer más importante de su vida, no pudo evitar cuestionarse ¿Realmente debía dejar que eso pasara? Tenia motivos para sospechar que Hinata no era su hermana, pero ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Qué pasaría si al final resultaba que realmente eran hermanos?

–Naruto... Por favor...– Suplico ella con voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada mientras movía sensualmente las caderas provocándolo –¡No puedo soportarlo mas!– Y al escucharla hablar así él tampoco pudo, la breve intervención de su conciencia se perdió entre las suplicas de Hinata y de su propio cuerpo y finalmente se dejo llevar por su creciente deseo por Hinata

–Hinata...– Su voz pareció hacer eco en toda la habitación al mirarla a los ojos –Te amo...– Y de un duro y certero golpe se introdujo en ella.

Un cegador relámpago y un poderoso trueno ahogaron el grito de dolor de Hinata cuando la barrera de su virginidad fue atravesada por Naruto al entrar en ella.

------------

Neji se sobresalto ante ese repentino relámpago, no era que le tuviera miedo a las tormentas, pero tuvo la impresión de que algo importante había ocurrido; afuera una poderosa tormenta como hace mucho que no se había visto azotaba Konoha, por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata, Hanabi le había dicho que su hermana pasaría la noche con Naruto, pero eso a diferencia del resto de la familia, lejos de tranquilizarlo lo preocupo más

–_Por favor, Hinata sama..._– Pensó mirando el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación –_Piense bien en las consecuencias de sus actos..._

------------

Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia la ventana y miro la tormenta, finalmente había despertado después de caer rendido al haber gastado casi todo su chakra peleando con Deidara y después tranquilizando a Juugo, Observo como el resto de sus compañeros dormían, aparentemente no era el único agotado, en ese momento un poderoso trueno partió el cielo, pero hubo algo extraño, un desagradable escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, habría jurado que escucho un grito junto con el trueno, pero no era un grito de miedo, era... No estaba muy seguro pero habría jurado que era un grito de dolor pero llevaba impregnado un timbre de satisfacción que no le gusto, sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que la idea era absurda, especialmente porque casi habría jurado que reconoció la voz de la persona que gritaba

–Hinata...– Frunció el ceño reprochándose por su propia estupidez, se había obsesionado tanto con Hinata que ya le parecía escucharla... Definitivamente era una idea absurda.

--------------

Hinata no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor cuando Naruto entro en ella, sin embargo, aunque agudo, el dolor también fue fugaz a comparación de la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro, lo sentía tan caliente y duro, tan poderoso y tan suyo, a pesar de que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas sonrió, ahora ella le pertenecía y él era completamente suyo, y más allá de cualquier sensación física estaba la felicidad que ella experimento al escucharlo decir que la amaba. Abrió sus ojos que había cerrado a causa del dolor y se encontró con los azules ojos de Naruto que la contemplaban

–Lo siento...– Le dijo, se veía tan contrariado por haberle causado dolor que ella no pudo sino sentir una infinita ternura y amor hacia ese joven –No era mi intención ser tan brusco...

–Esta bien...– Le susurro ella envolviendo sus brazos en torno al cuello de su rubio y lo acerco a su rostro para besarlo y transmitirle todo el amor que ella sentía en ese momento –No te preocupes, el dolor ya paso... Me gusta la sensación de tenerte en mi interior...

–Pero...– Su protesta fue callada por un dedo de Hinata que coloco con suavidad sobre su boca

–Ya estoy bien, Naruto y aunque me gusta mucho sentirte dentro de mi sé que aun falta algo más y yo... Bueno...– Naruto sonrió al verla sonrojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba, aun en esas circunstancias su timidez no la abandonaba

–¿Te gustaría saber lo que sigue?– Completo por ella, al verla decir que si con una expresión llena de inocencia Naruto sintió que su pasión ya incontenible, se desbordaba aun más –Me alegra, porque no pensaba detenerme aquí– Le dijo con una sonrisa de ángel-demonio que hizo que Hinata temblara de excitación anticipada.

Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas primero en un suave vaivén, casi como un masaje, de inmediato Hinata comenzó a jadear y él no tardo en hacerle eco con sus gemidos, El interior de ella era tan húmedo y tan estrecho, lo envolvía tan cálida y suavemente que por un momento pensó que había muerto y se había elevado al paraíso pues ninguna sensación terrenal podía compararse con eso. El placer iba en aumento a tal grado que sin darse cuenta comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos hasta el punto de que sus envestidas llevaban un ritmo casi brutal. Pero lejos de hacerle daño Hinata estaba tan perdida como él en medio del éxtasis y el placer que le provocaba esa intima invasión a su cuerpo.

–Naruto... Aaaahhh!!!... Por dios... Na... Naruto!!! Mmmmm!!!– Gemía y gritaba ella mientras enterraba sus uñas en la sólida espalda masculina marcándola mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cadera del rubio en un intento de atraerlo y retenerlo más en su interior –No... No pares... No pares!!!! Aaaahh!!! Yo... Yo... ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Te he amado siempre! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!– Grito ella al ritmo de las envestidas de su amante

–Hinata... ¡Hrmm! ¡Aaah! ¡Eres... Eres... Tan deliciosa! ¡Dios!– Sus envestidas se tornaron más cortas y rápidas pues sentía como el clímax se aproximaba –¡Aaaahh! ¡Me enloqueces!– Y en una ultima y poderosa estocada Naruto conoció el placer más grande que solo se puede experimentar cuando el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo se unen para expresar el sentimiento más hermoso que existe: El amor –Hinata! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo... No sabes cuanto!

–¡Naruto!– Su cuerpo se sacudió casi con violencia al experimentar su propio éxtasis casi a la par que el de Naruto, fue tan poderoso y tan intenso que ella hubiera podido jurar que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos –¡Te amo tanto...!– Sintió como él se dejaba caer sobre ella, pero su peso no la incomodo, al contrario, la hacia sentir protegida.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron ser minutos o tal vez horas, finalmente Naruto giro la cabeza para poder mirarla, los brazos de ella lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo que lo reconfortaba, Naruto intento inútilmente recordar haberse sentido más feliz en su vida

–Dijiste que me amas– Le susurro ella con una dulce sonrisa –Te escuche

–Si, lo dije...– Le respondió y después le dio un corto y casto beso –Siempre había tenido miedo de decírtelo, pero ya no...

–¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

–Porque ahora que te dije que te amo y que escuche decirte que me amas ya no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, aun si la sangre y la moral es un impedimento, aun si este amor esta prohibido no puedo renunciar a el. Te amo Hinata y no permitiré que te alejes de mi

–Yo nunca me alejare de ti, Naruto– Le respondió ella emocionada por lo que él acababa de decirle –Te amo mas que a mi vida, sin ti no podría seguir adelante– Después de eso nuevamente guardaron silencio hasta que la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió

–Hinata yo...– Parecía inseguro de decir lo que pensaba

–¿Si?– Lo alentó

–Me preguntaba...– Hinata lo miro intrigada y contuvo el aliento pensando en que podría querer decirle que lo pusiera nervioso después de lo que había ocurrido –Si podrías prepara algo para cenar, no hemos cómodo nada desde esta mañana y me muero de hambre...– Hinata lo miro sorprendida un momento para después sonreír y darle un ligero golpe en la espalda

–¡Tonto!– Le dijo sonriendo mientras se movía para salir debajo de él –Si solo vas a pedirme que cocine no tienes que ponerte tan serio– Le dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior y la camisa que él le había dado y salía con dirección a la cocina.

Naruto la miro sonriente mientras ella se vestía y mantuvo esa sonrisa un rato mientras la escuchaba moverse en la cocina, pero después su rostro se torno serio. Siempre había tratado de evitar decirle a Hinata que la amaba pues sabia que si lo hacia ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y en efecto así era; ahora estaba determinado, aun si resultaba que él y Hinata eran hermanos no renunciaría a ella, escaparían juntos a un lugar lejos donde nadie los conociera, haría lo que fuera. Estaba decidido: Una vez que acabara con Akatsuki y trajera de vuelta a Sasuke resolvería todas las incógnitas de su nacimiento e independientemente de su resultado él estaría con Hinata.

.............................................................

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic y les suplico que no dejen de mandarme sus reviews, para mi lo más importante es saber su opinión, ¡Hasta pronto!


	20. Chapter 20 Separación

Una disculpa a todos, pero tuve una experiencia bastante desagradable en la cual ademas me lastime un brazo, y eso me dificulto un poco escribir en la compu. Por cierto, me acerco a la parte donde pronto me deslindare de la historia original para empezar con mis enfermizas ideas. Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer por su infinita paciencia y por todas sus palabras de aliento ¡No podría continuar sin ellas! Tal vez el capitulo les parezca algo aburrido pero es necesario para desarrollar la idea que tengo para continuar con este fic una vez que llegue al ataque de Pein a Konoha, ya que a partir de ahí me pienso desentender de la historia original por completo, espero que eso no los decepcione. OK. Ya los hice esperar mucho, así que aquí les dejo el capitulo 20.

--------------------

Naruto no me pertenece

_________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 20 **

Separación

Después de haber estado con Hinata, Naruto estaba seguro de que la noche no podía mejorar, pero después de comer la cena preparada por ella se dio cuenta de que si podía ser mejor. Después de la cena se dirigieron una vez más a su habitación y se metieron juntos a su cama, pero esta vez no hicieron el amor, simplemente reposaron uno en brazos de otro y durmieron como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Naruto despertó deseando repetir lo ocurrido durante la noche, pero descubrió con algo de decepción que Hinata se había levantado temprano para bañarse primero y que su ropa se había secado pues estaba completamente vestida y preparaba el desayuno

–¡Oh!– La expresión con tintes de decepción hizo que Hinata levantara la mirada de la estufa para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto mirándola desde la puerta de la cocina con reproche –Ya estas vestida...–

–Bu... Buenos días, Naru-Chan– Le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas –Yo... Yo... Pensé que te levantarías con hambre... Por... Porque... Bueno...– Su sonrojo aumento

–¿Por qué nos ejercitamos bastante anoche?

–¡Naru-Chan!– Le dijo a modo de regaño pero una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad se dibujaba en su rostro –¡Na... Naruto!– Dijo exaltada al sentir al rubio envolviéndola en sus brazos

–No te enojes– Le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna –Lo que pasa es que me gusta verte usando mi ropa –Su aliento rozaba la frente de la chica provocándole un escalofrió en su espalda, era sorprendente la facilidad con que la emocionaba

–So... Sobre eso... Yo...– Hinata se desasió del abrazo y se dirigió a una silla sobre la cual estaba la camisa que Naruto le prestara para dormir, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba lavada y planchada, por un instante le preocupo lo que eso podría significar –Pen... Pensé que yo... Podría usarla cada vez que me quede a dormir aquí...– Por un instante la sorpresa que se reflejo en el rostro de Naruto le hizo desear no haber abierto la boca, pero la radiante sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Naruto disipo sus temores

–Hinata ¿Quieres decir que...?– No pudo terminar de hablar, Hinata le había dado a entender que no estaba arrepentida por lo que había pasado, y no solo eso si no que estaba dispuesta a...

–¿Por qué no te das un baño?– Incapaz de sostener la mirada de esos ojos azules regreso su mirada a lo que estaba cocinando –El desayuno estará listo para cuando termines– Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al baño, un extraño sentimiento mezcla de felicidad y frustración palpitaba en sus corazones, se preguntaron si así seria la vida de una pareja normal, una vida que probablemente les estaba negada a ellos.

Efectivamente, cuando Naruto salió del baño el desayuno estaba listo, se sentaron a comer y charlaron de temas sin importancia, ninguno quería romper esa burbuja de felicidad que los había envuelto desde el momento en que sus cuerpos se habían unido, aun cuando sabían que debía hablar seriamente de las consecuencias de lo ocurrido y del peligro inminente que se cernía sobre Hinata ambos deseaban prolongar el momento lo mas posible. Finalmente el sonido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad, Naruto fue a abrir y se encontró con la fría mirada de Neji

–Neji...– Fue todo lo que el rubio atino a decir

–O... Onii-San...– Lo secundo Hinata parándose detrás de su hermano y mirando sorprendida a su primo

–Buenos días Hinata-Sama, "Naruto-Sama"– Los saludo con voz inexpresiva clavando la mirada en Hinata, parecía que todo estaba en orden, pero había algo diferente en la mirada de su prima y eso lo preocupo

–Bu... Buenos días, Neji-niisan... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– Pregunto la chica nerviosamente

–Hiashi-Sama me ordeno que la escoltara a la torre Hokage de inmediato

–¿Por... Porque?– Pregunto preocupada

–No estoy seguro– Dirigió sus ojos a Naruto –También solicitan su presencia, "Naruto-Sama"– El rubio se limito a responder afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza

–Yo... Iré por mi chamarra– Aviso la chica y se retiro, una vez solos ambos muchachos el ambiente se tenso

–¿Qué paso con ustedes anoche?– Pregunto el castaño bruscamente

–Dormimos– Se limito a responder el rubio

–¿Juntos?

–No seria la primera vez, cuando éramos pequeños...

–¡Maldita sea, Naruto!– Lo interrumpió levantando la voz –No hiciste algo que lamentaran más tarde ¿Verdad?

–No– Definitivamente nunca lamentaría lo ocurrido

–¡Te lo advierto!– Le dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y mirándolo con ojos amenazadores –¡Si Hinata sale lastimada o su posición comprometida, yo te...!

–Estoy lista– Cuando Hinata llego a la puerta Neji estaba a unos pasos de distancia de su hermano y la ropa de este se veía algo desacomodada y un aire de tensión se dejaba sentir –¿Pasa algo?

–Nada– Respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, después Neji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar –Vamos– Y los gemelos lo siguieron

-------------

Hinata respiraba de manera agitada, miro a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a su atacante, sin embargo, sabia que estaba allí, tuvo que reconocer que no lo hallaría a simple vista, rápidamente trazo varios sellos con las manos

–¡Byakugan!– Exclamo y activo su línea de sangre justo a tiempo para saltar esquivando el ataque de Kakashi-Sensei quien salió debajo de la tierra justo en el lugar donde ella había estado parada segundos antes. Hinata giro en el aire intentando alejarse de su oponente, justo cuando estaba a punto de apoyarse en un árbol una rama de este se alargo tomando la forma de una enorme viga que casi le da de lleno en el estomago, pero la chica logro girar de nuevo en el aire para caer sobre esta y corrió rápidamente sobre la enorme viga mientras tomaba un par de shurikens y los lanzaba hacia cierto punto –¡Ahí esta!– Yamato salto justo a tiempo para evitar que los shurikens le dieran, pero no pudo evadir el Kunai que Hinata le clavo en el hombro –¡Lo atrape, Yamato-Sensei!– Exclamo la chica emocionada pero de inmediato se mostró preocupada al ver que en medio de una explosión de humo Yamato se convertía en un enorme tronco –¡Maldición! Es un Jutsu de sustitución...– Aun no terminaba de decirlo cuando del suelo justo debajo de ella una nueva serie de vigas de madera algo más delgadas que la anterior salían y la envolvían apresándola, un grito de asombro y miedo escapo de la garganta de Hinata cuando vio a Yamato precipitarse sobre ella ¿Acaso de verdad iba a hacerle daño?

–¡No, yo te tengo!– Grito el Anbu, pero cayo en la cuenta de su error al ver que Hinata se evaporaba, lo que había atrapado era un Kage Bunshin –No... No la tengo...– Dijo tranquilamente al aterrizar al lado de Kakashi

–La pequeña Hyuuga es mejor de lo que yo pensaba– Dijo el ninja copia con voz despreocupada –Ni siquiera e tenido tiempo para leer...

–Tal vez es que no la hemos presionado lo suficiente

–¡Hey, ustedes dos!– Ambos ninjas levantaron la mirada hacia un enorme árbol desde donde Tsunade acompañada por Hiashi Hyuuga, Naruto y Neji contemplaban todo el combate –¡Ya dejen de estar jugando y hagan lo que se les pidió...! ¡Tu también Hinata!– Aun cuando la chica no se mostró ni respondió era obvio que había tenido que escuchar la orden de la Hokage

–¡Ni hablar! Tendremos que poner más empeño esta vez– Exclamo el peligris mientras observaba cuidadosamente todo el lugar buscando a su objetivo

–Aun así, creo que es algo exagerado que la Hokage nos haya encomendado esto a ambos– Comento un mortificado Yamato mientras esperaba que Kakashi terminara su revisión visual –La chica podría salir lastimada...

–No lo hará si pelea seriamente, es por eso que Tsunade-Sama nos lo encargo a nosotros– Por un momento dirigió la vista a los dos chicos que miraban el combate junto a Tsunade, Neji estaba serio pero era evidente que estaba muy tenso, en cambio Naruto no se molestaba en disimular su enojo y preocupación por su hermana –Naruto y Neji no habrían peleado en serio con ella y Hinata jamás levantaría la mano contra su padre, al menos no como queremos que lo haga

–Pudieron pedírselo a alguien mas

–No, mientras menos gente sepa de esto, mejor– Decía mientras tomaba un par de Kunais y apuntaba –Ya la encontré– Dijo tranquilamente mientras los lanzaba a las ramas de un árbol obligando a Hinata a saltar de nuevo para evadirlos y mostrarse, de inmediato ambos Jounnins se lanzaron sobre ella

–¿No te parece que exageraste esta vez, abuela Tsunade?– Dijo un muy enfadado Naruto mientras observaba a Hinata intentar golpear a Kakashi con su Jyuuken, no había acertado, pero lo había obligado a alejarse, pero de inmediato una serie de enormes maderos que brotaban del suelo la obligaron a aumentar su velocidad, utilizando el Jyuuken Hinata lograba destruirlos, pero algunas astillas habían comenzado a lastimar su piel provocando que algunas gotas de sangre mancharan su ropa –¡A este paso Hinata va a salir herida!

–Ella sabe que hacer para evitarlo– Le respondió la mujer sin perder detalle de la pelea –Aunque empiezo a creer que no lo hará...– Después, agrego dirigiéndose a Hiashi –Aunque reconozco que Hinata a mejorado mucho, ya pasaron más de diez minutos desde que empezó el combate contra Kakashi y Yamato y aun no a caído– Hiashi solo movió la cabeza a modo de respuesta, él también estaba preocupado por Hinata

–¡Cuidado!– Gritaron Neji y Naruto al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente uno de los golpes de Kakashi dio de lleno contra el estomago de Hinata enviándola a volar hacia un árbol cuyo tronco se sacudió violentamente por el impacto, antes de que la chica lograra recuperarse de entre la tierra surgieron dos enormes ramas y la envolvieron impidiéndole que se mueva

–Bueno Hinata, realmente no quería llegar a este extremo...– Dijo el ninja copia mientras comenzaba a acumular su Chakra en una de sus manos –Pero nos dieron ordenes de pelear en serio contigo– Los perlados ojos de la chica vieron asustados la esfera que despedía pequeños pero poderosos relámpagos que se había formado en la mano del Jounnin –Pero la verdad es que no quisiera hacerlo– Y sin más el ninja salió corriendo en dirección de la joven mientras gritaba –¡Chidori!

–¡E... Espere Kakashi-Sensei¡– Grito la chica moviéndose en un intento de liberarse, entonces se dio cuenta que ese ataque iba muy en serio y en medio de el temor que sentía logro liberar las manos lo suficiente para trazar nuevos sellos, justo cuando el puño de Kakashi estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella grito –¡Ryugan!– En sus ojos se pudo apreciar un destello rojizo y de inmediato el Chidori de Kakashi se esfumo y antes de que este atinara a reaccionar Hinata miro las ramas que la mantenían presa y estas de inmediato comenzaron a secarse y a resquebrajarse, de modo que ella logro liberarse, una vez más intento dar a Kakashi con el Jyuuken, pero este logro evadirlo, el peligris retrocedió mientras que su compañero creaba varios clones que se precipitaron a atacar a Hinata por detrás, ella logro darse cuenta y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y los clones desaparecieron en medio de varias explosiones de humo, justo cuando Kakashi iba a retomar su ataque la voz de la Hokage lo detuvo

–¡Suficiente!– Al escucharla ambos Jounnins abandonaron su postura de ataque mostrándose muy aliviados por ello, por su parte Hinata, agotada se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el pasto, por un momento pensó que Kakashi y Yamato-Sensei iban a matarla

–¿Qué opina, Hokage-Sama?– Pregunto Kakashi a Tsunade mientras veía como Yamato le daba la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero las piernas de la chica parecían negarse a sostenerla, así que el peligris se acerco y la levanto en brazos, la chica se sonrojo pero estaba demasiado agotada hasta para replicar

–Impresionante– Dijo Tsunade muy seria mientras veía como Yamato y Kakashi, este llevando en brazos a Hinata se dirigían hacia donde estaban ella y los otros –Jamás había oído de nada parecido, ¿Qué me dice usted, Hyuuga-Sama?– Pregunto mirando al padre de Hinata quien contemplaba a su hija con semblante preocupado –¿Hay en el Clan Hyuuga antecedentes de un poder así?

–Nunca– Respondió –Nunca en la historia del Clan Hyuuga alguien había poseído un poder de esa magnitud

–Ya veo... Neji ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a Kakashi a llevar a Hinata?– El castaño afirmo con la cabeza y bajo de un salto del árbol, una vez que Tsunade estuvo segura de que no la escuchaba se dirigió a Naruto –¿Y dices que fue capaz de detener el Chakra del Kyuubi, Naruto?

–Si– Respondió con voz preocupada –No recuerdo bien como fue, pero Yamato y Kakashi-Sensei aseguran que detuvo mi transformación en el Kyuubi en cuestión de segundos

–Enfrente de un miembro de Akatsuki– De mala gana Naruto afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza –Bueno... Eso es malo... Habrá que hacer algo al respecto...– La expresión de Tsunade no auguraba nada bueno

–¿Qué harás, abuela Tsunade?– Por alguna extraña razón Naruto estaba seguro que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar

–Pienso que lo mejor es enviar a Hinata fuera de Konoha– Y tal y como lo pensaba el rubio, no le gusto lo que había escuchado

-------------

–¿Y por cuento tiempo te iras Onee-San?– Pregunto una muy triste Hanabi mientras veía a Hinata guardar sus cosas, que en esta ocasión eran demasiadas evidenciando que iba a ser una salida muy larga

–No estoy muy segura, Hanabi-chan– Le respondió la mayor regalándole una tierna sonrisa –Pero confío en que cuidaras muy bien a Papá durante mi ausencia– Hanabi respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y después bajo la mirada para que su hermana mayor no la mirara a los ojos

–No... No iras a marcharte por tres años como Naruto Nii-San ¿verdad?– Aun cuando la castaña había intentado que su voz no le temblara no lo logro del todo –Además... Él dejo la mansión y ya casi no lo vemos... Neji Nii-San siempre esta demasiado ocupado con su entrenamiento y ahora tu... Tu también te vas...

–Hanabi...– Susurro Hinata sintiéndose de lo más culpable, había estado tan preocupada por lo ocurrido con aquel tipo de los Akatsuki que no se había detenido a pensar en eso... Su hermanita tenia razón, ahora que ni ella ni Naruto estarían en la mansión Hyuuga Hanabi se sentiría muy sola, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta Hinata abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña hermana y hundió su rostro en su cabello –Lo siento mucho, Hanabi-Chan, tal vez si hubiera sido más prudente no tendría que marcharme... Pero debo hacerlo, pero te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que sea por poco tiempo

–¿Haremos?– Pregunto la pequeña devolviendo torpemente el abrazo a su hermana –¿Quiénes?

–Naru-Chan y yo... Aun confías en nosotros ¿Verdad?

–Por supuesto– Hinata abrazo aun más a su hermanita, y por alguna extraña razón una ligera sensación de temor comenzó a anidar en su corazón.

Mas tarde Hinata se despedía de su padre, de Hanabi y también de Naruto, ante la posibilidad de que ella fuera ahora un objetivo de Akatsuki se decidió que abandonara la aldea cuanto antes y se dirigiera a un sitio más seguro, el lugar designado fue la aldea de Suna; el Kazekage, Gaara se sentía en deuda con Konoha después de que prácticamente salvaran su vida al ser capturado por Akatsuki, experiencia que no deseaba para nadie, además de que la persona que debían alojar en la aldea era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Naruto, su amigo y salvador, así que en cuanto el pelirrojo recibió el mensaje de Tsunade solicitando su ayuda para ocultar a la heredera Hyuuga de inmediato este respondió que Suna estaba más que dispuesto a recibir, cuidar y proteger a Hinata Hyuuga.

A Naruto no le gustaba ni un poquito la idea de que alejaran a Hinata de él, sabia que era egoísta y engreído de su parte, pero sentía que él único lugar en donde Hinata estaría protegida era a su lado, aun cuando la noche que pasaron juntos él le había discutido ese punto de vista lo cierto era que deseaba asegurarse personalmente que estuviera a salvo, así que protesto muchísimo cuando supo que él no estaría en el equipo elegido parta escoltar a Hinata a Suna, y se molesto aun más cuando supo que el equipo encargado era el de Gai-Sensei, es decir, el equipo de Neji.

Sin embargo, al ver a Hinata agitando suavemente la mano a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba de las puertas de Konoha reconoció que después de él la persona que protegería devotamente a Hinata era Neji, y sentía una terrible culpa al reconocer también que eso se debía porque Neji quería a Hinata de la manera en que él debería hacerlo, es decir, como un hermano. Desde el día en que había tomado la virginidad de Hinata se sentía feliz, sin embargo un ligero amago de culpa existía, no había sido capaz de esperar a confirmar sus sospechas y había tomado a Hinata, y estaba más que dispuesto a tomarla nuevamente, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente no volvieron a tener oportunidad de estar solos, ni siquiera para despedirse ya que ahí se encontraban Hiashi y Hanabi.

Así que mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba alejarse deseo más que nunca poder terminar de una vez por todas con Akatsuki y traer de regreso a Sasuke para poder zanjar ese asunto que lo había marcado toda su vida para saber de una vez por todas si la felicidad era algo posible para él o si estaba condenado a vivir en el dolor y la culpa por el resto de su vida.

Rato después el rubio se encontraba tumbado en su cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados, aun se podía sentir el aroma de Hinata entre las sabanas, pero eso lejos de ser un cosuelo lo hacia sentir frustrado y algo desesperado ¿Por qué demonios no se había enamorado de otra chica? De alguien como Sakura-Chan, estaba seguro que su vida habría sido más sencilla si eso hubiera ocurrido, pero parecía que para el destino no había sido suficiente haber sido el discriminado de la familia por haber carecido de la línea de sangre de su Clan no tener un demonio gigante sellado en su interior, no, él además se tuvo que enamorar de su propia hermana.

Bueno, tal vez esto ultimo no era del todo cierto, pero no estaba seguro y esa incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Era tanto lo que estaba guardándose que sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, deseo de todo corazón poder contarle a alguien todo lo que le angustiaba, pero no había nadie a quien le tuviera semejante confianza, la única persona con quien Naruto podía desahogarse era Jiraiya y no se encontraba en la aldea, después de que regresaran de la fallida misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke se encontró con la noticia de que su mentor se había marchado de nuevo.

Y en esos momento Naruto lo necesitaba más que nunca ya que además de Neji el único que estaba al tanto de la situación real entre él y Hinata era precisamente el viejo Sannin.

Había sido durante los últimos meses de su viaje de entrenamiento cuando él no pudo más la carga de su secreto y finalmente le contó a su maestro, este ya sospechaba que su joven discípulo estaba enamorado, era más que evidente por los suspiros que soltaba de vez en cuando y la manera en que se quedaba horas contemplando la luna, el viejo ermitaño sabia que cuando un hombre mira tan fijamente el cielo y suspira es porque su mente esta siendo ocupada por una mujer así que termino por preguntar quien era la dueña de esos pensamientos y estando casi seguro que escucharía el nombre de cierta pelirrosa, se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando Naruto finalmente había estallado y le había casi gritado el nombre de su hermana y en medio de llanto y expresiones de culpa el chico le había contado todo, absolutamente todo sobre como el cariño fraternal entre él y su hermana había crecido hasta convertirse en un amor prohibido que probablemente aun no había alcanzado su intensidad total.

Naruto estaba seguro de que su maestro no le miraría con la misma repulsión que su primo cuando este había descubierto sus sentimientos por Hinata, pero sabría que le reprocharía por anidar tan malsanos sentimientos ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pero el más sorprendido por todo fue él cuando su maestro lejos de reprenderle se había mostrado bastante tolerante, inclusive le pareció que Jiraiya ya se esperaba algo así

FLASH BACK

–¿Qué pasa, Ero-Sennin?– Preguntaba el rubio con una triste sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su maestro, sentado del otro lado de la fogata que compartían, guardaba silencio y mantenía una expresión seria –Esta bien, puedes gritarme si quieres, ya se que lo que acabo de confesarte es una aberración...

–No era eso lo que estaba pensando...– Le respondió el mayor mientras se levantaba lentamente del tronco en donde estaba sentado

–¿No?– Pregunto incrédulo –¿Acabas de escucharme decir que estoy profundamente enamorado de mi hermana gemela y dices que no te parece enfermizo? ¿Cómo puedes...?– Pero no pudo continuar pues su maestro se había inclinado delante de él de manera que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura y le coloco la mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo, en los ojos de su maestro no había ni asco ni rechazo, más bien había un brillo de tristeza

–No voy a ser yo quien juzgue tus sentimientos por Hinata, además yo diría que son ustedes dos quienes están sufriendo más por toda esta situación. Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte, Naruto, pero no me corresponde a mi hacerlo, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es decirte que no debes temer a tus sentimientos, confía en tu corazón– Y después Jiraiya se retiro a su tienda y lo dejo ahí, paso mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto también se retirara a dormir, estuvo pensando mucho en lo que su maestro le dijo esa noche, pero no entendió lo que había tratado de decirle.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Y hasta la fecha aun no entendía a lo que el Sannin se refería ¿Confiar en su corazón? ¿Cómo podía hacer esto si este al final siempre lo empujaba hacia Hinata?

Además de lo de Hinata, Naruto tenia otro asunto sumamente importante que discutir con su mentor y eso era el extraño encuentro que había tenido con Itachi Uchiha durante la misión de búsqueda de Sasuke, encuentro que no había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Hinata y es que en ocasiones ni siquiera estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera ocurrido, la "conversación" que sostuvieron fue extraña, tal vez no tanto si consideraba que una vez más lo había atrapado con su genjutsu.

Pero se negaba a creer que ese sujeto le había traspasado parte de su poder ¿Por qué alguien que había matado a casi toda su familia y que había vivido para hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo iba a actuar de tal manera que casi parecía querer ayudarle? ¡La sola idea era absurda! No, él no cometería el error de darle el beneficio de la duda, Itachi era un asesino despiadado y merecía ser castigado.

Sin embargo, también era un genio Ninja que sin duda estaba tramando algo ¿Pero que? ¿Y que era lo que seguía en ese siniestro plan que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba tramando?

-----------------

Hinata miraba a Neji y Tenten con una discreta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, durante la cena su primo no había parado de lanzarle miradas fugaces; A Hinata le divertía el hecho de que aun cuando su primo gustaba de su compañera de equipo desde hace mucho tiempo aun no se atreviera a confesarse, quizás era que la timidez era cosa de familia, solo Naruto parecía no ser afectado por esto.

Al final decidió compadecerse de su primo y se las ingenio para que él tomara su lugar junto a la castaña y ella termino sentada entre Lee y Gai-Sensei, aun cuando tuviera que soportar una larga charla de la fuerza de la juventud bien lo valía si con eso Neji finalmente se decidía a dar el siguiente paso y le declaraba sus sentimientos a Tenten.

La cena termino y Tenten comenzaba a levantar los platos para ir a lavarlos, ya que Hinata había preparado la cena, sin embargo, la ojiperla se ofreció a hacerlo y sugirió que ella y Neji fueran a buscar leña pues ella había utilizado la mayor parte para cocinar, mientras los dos jóvenes se alejaban su primo le lanzo una mirada mezcla de gratitud y nerviosismo y ella le guiño un ojo en respuesta, y después de dejar enfrascado a Lee y Gai en una extraña competencia de quien podía trepar mas rápido a un árbol cargando todo el equipo ella se dirigió a un pequeño lago cercano para limpiar los platos.

Aun sonreía recordando el nerviosismo de su primo cuando un sonido a sus espaldas la hizo darse vuelta, su buen humor se transformo en temor al notar una sombra oculta entre los árboles

–¿Quién anda ahí?– Pregunto mientras tomaba la posición de defensa típica del clan Hyuuga

–A pasado mucho tiempo, Hinata Hyuuga– Le respondió una voz que le parecía extrañamente familiar, la sombra se movió de tal manera que la tenue luz de la luna iluminara su rostro, Hinata lo reconoció de inmediato, jamás olvidaría ese rostro

–Tu... Tu eres... Eres... El hermano de Sasuke-Kun... Itachi Uchiha– Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda

–Me recuerdas– Le respondió el joven con voz y rostro inexpresivos –Entonces deberías recordar que te dije que no debías utilizar "ese poder" frente a un miembro de Akatsuki– Vio como los ojos de la chica se agrandaban, estaba asustada, y hacia bien en estarlo

–Entonces... Tu... Viniste... ¿Te enviaron a capturarme?– Sentía el miedo crecer en su interior ¿Cómo habían podido movilizarse tan rápido?

–Aun no... Pero no pasara mucho tiempo para que envíen a alguien por ti... Posees unos ojos que pueden destruir los genjutsu y además pueden anular el poder de los Jinchuriki, unos ojos así podrían sernos muy útiles– dio un paso en dirección de Hinata, mismo que ella retrocedió

–Entiendo...– Trago saliva en un esfuerzo para evitar que la voz le temblara –Y si no viniste a capturarme ¿Entonces porque estas aquí?– El joven la contemplo en silencio un momento, ella estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando este hablo

–Tengo que tratar un asunto contigo, el mismo que trate con tu hermano hace poco

–¿Con mi hermano?– El temor por su hermano disolvió el que sentía por si misma haciendo que la furia aflorara en su interior –¿Estas diciendo que tu y mi hermano se encontraron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Él esta...?

–Solo quería hablar con él– La interrumpió, aunque su voz sonaba inexpresiva –Y solo quiero hablar contigo, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré directo al grano ¿Tu también deseas que Sasuke regrese a Konoha?

–Yo... Si... Quiero que regrese

–¿Lo quieres tu o solo quieres lo que quiere tu hermano?

–Sasuke-Kun creció conmigo y con mi hermano, lo considero parte de mi familia, claro que lo quiero de vuelta

–¿Y de verdad piensas que en algún momento él querrá regresar?– Miro que la joven dudaba, la verdad no le extraño

–Creo que mi hermano lo traerá de vuelta... Sé que lo hará– La mirada determinada de la pequeña Hyuuga mientras decía esto fue lo que hizo que Itachi se decidiera

–Ya veo, entonces me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer

–¿Pero que...?– Ante de que lograra reaccionar, Hinata vio que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y se volvía negro y rojo, Itachi la había atrapado en su Genjutsu –Temo que esto no funcionara conmigo– Ella trazo rápidamente algunos sellos –¡Ryugan!– Tal y como había ocurrido con el otro Akatsuki, la ilusión que la rodeaba comenzó a resquebrajarse para después romperse liberándola del Genjutsu, sin embargo, cuando Hinata dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Itachi descubrió que este había desaparecido, estaba a punto de cambiar al Byakugan para buscarlo cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hizo congelarse

–Veo que ya tienes más control sobre tu técnica, sin duda será una arma muy valiosa para cuando estés con tu equipo, sin embargo...– Hinata estaba a punto de volverse para mirarlo cuando sintió que la mano de este la sujetaba de la parte de atrás de su cuello de tal forma que ella no podía volverse –Cuando te encuentres sola en un combate te encontraras en problemas, especialmente cuando tu oponente ya conoce tu poder y tu careces del elemento sorpresa...– Cuando Hinata intento zafarse Itachi intensifico su agarre, aquello le causo dolor a la chica –¿Sabes? Tu poder es realmente sorprendente, pero tienes un pequeño fallo, si tu no estas mirando el "Ryugan" no tiene efecto, basta con atacarte por la espalda– Aun con el dolor que sentía Hinata continuaba tratando de soltarse, sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle y sabia que pronto no podría seguir con el Ryugan activo

–¿Y bien? ¿No vas a matarme? Este sería el momento indicado– Le dijo en un intento de que la soltara y pudiera mirarlo

–No vine para hacerte daño, solo estoy esperando que tu técnica termine– Itachi sintió como la tensión en el cuerpo de la joven aumentaba al darse cuenta de que tan informado estaba sobre su poder

–¿Cómo... Como lo sabes?– Alcanzo a preguntar justo cuando no pudo soportar más el dolor y cerro los ojos en el momento que el Ryugan desaparecía

–De nuevo me disculpo por esto– Lo escucho decir, y antes de que Hinata comprendiera lo que estaba pasando Itachi, aun sujetándola del cuello, la hizo girar bruscamente obligándola a mirarlo, pensando que utilizarían de nuevo el Mangekyou Sharingan ella cerro los ojos, para volver a abrirlos cuan grandes eran al sentir como Itachi Uchiha posaba sus labios sobre los de ella con fuerza.

Permaneció aturdida unos segundos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando ¿Itachi Uchiha la estaba besando? Entre enojada y asustada Hinata comenzó a sacudirse para intentar soltarse, como respuesta Itachi la sujeto con más fuerza del cuello aumentando la presión entre sus bocas mientras su otro brazo la rodeaba de la cintura apegándola más contra si.

Las manos de Hinata se aferraron a la túnica de Itachi a la altura de sus hombros tratando de empujarlo, pero el la tenia bien agarrada, sintió los dedos masculinos clavarse en la piel y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un beso, se sentía extraño, era como aire muy caliente atravesando su garganta para después alojarse en su estomago; entonces lo entendió, lo que Itachi estaba haciendo era introducir una especie de Chakra a su cuerpo, tomar conciencia de eso le provoco pánico ¿Qué tramaba? Hinata intensifico sus esfuerzos para liberarse y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Itachi dentro de su cabeza

–_No te resistas... Será más doloroso_– Aturdida y aun aferrada a la ropa del Akatsuki, Hinata, al no poder hablar lo imito hablando mentalmente

–_¿Qué... Que me estas haciendo?_– El calor aumentaba al grado de ser doloroso, era como si la estuvieran obligando a beber ácido, desesperada se agitaba intentando liberarse –_Para... Por favor para..._

–_Lo siento... Pero necesito que guardes esto por mi..._

–_Duele..._– Su cuerpo parecía no soportarlo al grado de que estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia

–_Acabara pronto_– Itachi sintió como Hinata dejaba de moverse y los dedos que se aferraban a su ropa comenzaban a aflojarse –_No me gusta lastimarte, créeme, con Naruto-Kun fui mucho menos sutil..._

–_Na... Naruto-Kun..._– Hinata abrió los ojos sutilmente al escucharlo y comprender lo que ello implicaba –_¿Qué... Que le hiciste a... A mi... Mi her... hermano..._– Apenas estaba conciente de lo que preguntaba, el dolor le nublaba la mente y el resto de sus sentidos

–_No es mi intención lastimar a ninguno de los dos, ni a ti ni a tu hermano..._

–_No lo entiendo... Se supone que Akatsuki quiere atrapar al Kyuubi, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no pretendes lastimar a Naruto..._– Sus dedos ya casi eran incapaces de seguir sosteniéndose de la ropa de Itachi, ¡Dolía tanto! Sabía que no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo más –_Itachi... ¿Qué pretendes realmente? ¿De verdad eres el asesino frió y despiadado que todos creen?_– Hinata no pudo verlo, pero los labios de Itachi se curvaron levemente dibujando una triste sonrisa

–_¿Será posible que la heredera del Clan Hyuuga me este dando el beneficio de la duda?_

–_No lo se... Yo... Yo... No puedo pensar con claridad... ¡Me duele mucho!_– Ya no fue capaz de seguir concentrándose a causa del dolor

–_Ya casi termina..._– Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no lo escuchaba cuando los brazos de la joven cayeron laxos a sus lados, finalmente había cedido al dolor y se había desmayado. La boca de Itachi permaneció pegada a la de Hinata por unos segundos más y después se separo, con cuidado la deposito sobre la hierba y la contemplo unos momentos

–Lo siento mucho– Le dijo en un susurro –No pensé que iba a dolerte tanto, de verdad lamento tener que hacerte algo así, pero creo que tu eres la más indicada para guardar esto, estoy segura que tanto tu como Naruto harán buen uso de lo que les e dado– Le acaricio el cabello de la frente –No es difícil saber porque mi hermanito esta tan interesado en ti... Yo también creo que tu eres muy apropiada para él, es una pena que tu hayas nacido para alguien más– Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla –Solo espero que la sed de venganza de Sasuke no lo domine por completo, si eso ocurre lo que siente por ti se convertirá en un sentimiento oscuro, en una obsesión peligrosa que lo cegara e impedirá que vea a la persona que realmente debe estar a su lado y no le permitirá aceptar la ayuda de aquel que trata desesperadamente de salvarlo– Una mueca de profunda tristeza se mostró en el rostro del mayor de los Uchiha –Debo irme, llego la hora de que Sasuke inicie su verdadero camino, solo espero que elija el correcto... Adiós Hinata-Chan, y buena suerte– Itachi se desvaneció en el aire

--------------

Sasuke se adentro a la oscuridad de una cueva siguiendo el rastro que Karin le había marcado, hacia tan solo un par de días que había logrado evadir al equipo de Konoha que iba tras él, sin embargo aun no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse totalmente. Se detuvo al divisar una sombra más adelante la cual le hablo

–Por fin has venido...– Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y avanzo un poco, la voz le resultaba familiar

–¿Quién eres?– Pregunto el menor de los Uchiha, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la persona que estaba delante de él

–Soy yo, Sasuke– No había duda, era él, de inmediato el Sharingan apareció en la mirada del chico mientras decía el nombre de la persona que estaba delante de él

–Itachi...

---------------

Neji y Tenten regresaban de buscar leña, Lee enarco una ceja de manera suspicaz, le parecía que traían muy poca leña para haberse demorado tanto, y ambos tenían una sonrisa algo boba y estaban sonrojados

Por su parte Neji estaba de excelente humor, aun cuando Tenten tomo la iniciativa su primer beso le había parecido maravilloso, y también el segundo, y el tercero aun con tintes de "Hasta aquí por hoy" le había fascinado. Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Lee se apresuro a poner su rostro serio de siempre

–Hemos traído la leña– Se sintió algo estúpido al remarcar lo obvio, pero había sido lo único que se le ocurrió, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba –¿Hinata-Sama no a regresado?

–Tal vez eran demasiados platos– Dijo Tenten conservando su sonrisa –Iré a ayudarla– La castaña se marcho en busca de Hinata ansiosa por contarle lo ocurrido con Neji

–¿Sabes Neji?– Le dijo Lee mientras le daba un pequeño codazo –No sabía que ir por leña te gustaba tanto, voy a dejar que lo hagas cada vez que vayamos en una misión

–¡Cierra la boca!– Le respondió molesto y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Gai-Sensei se limitaba a mirar a sus pupilos en silencio pero profundamente emocionado de ver como la llama de la juventud ardía en sus corazones. Repentinamente, la alarmada voz de Tenten los sorprendió a todos

–¡Neji! ¡Neji, ven rápido! ¡Es Hinata!– Rápidamente los tres hombres se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaba Tenten, cuando llegaron la vieron de rodillas junto a Hinata sacudiéndola ligeramente pues al parecer estaba inconsciente

–¡Hinata-Sama!– Exclamo Neji angustiado y también se arrodillo al lado de su prima –¿Qué le paso?

–¡No lo sé!– Respondió Tenten angustiada –Ya estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré– Neji continuo sacudiendo a Hinata para despertarla mientras Lee colocaba la mano sobre la frente de la peliazul

–¡Esta hirviendo!– Exclamo el chico de enormes cejas y luego se volvió a su maestro –Gai-Sensei, debemos darnos prisa y llevarla a Suna, Hinata-San necesita atención medica

–Correcto chicos– Exclamo Gai –Lee y Tenten apresúrense a guardar las cosas, yo levantare el campamento y tu Neji te encargaras de llevar y cuidar a Hinata hasta que lleguemos a Suna

–¡Hai!– Respondieron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

Hinata despertó casi dos días después en Suna, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro aliviado de su primo y después al resto de su equipo, le preguntaron que había ocurrido, pero Hinata no lo sabia, recordaba haber llegado al lago y después nada, solo una serie de sombras y voces sin sentido. Hinata se dio cuenta de que había preocupado mucho a su primo, por lo que decidió no contarle sobre las terribles pesadillas que había tenido durante su inconciencia, pesadillas donde una sombra enorme y monstruosa se abalanzaba sobre Naruto para devorarlo.

Poco después Temari hizo su aparición junto con el Kazekage, la rubia también se mostraba preocupada por el estado de Hinata, pero la ojiperla aseguro que ya se sentía bien, sin embargo, Neji hecho a todos de la habitación asegurando que sin importar lo que ella dijera, Hinata necesitaba descansar y pese a las protestas de su prima él se quedo a dormir en la misma habitación sentado en un sofá demasiado pequeño como para que pudiera dormir cómodo

A pesar de la incomodidad Neji logro dormirse, pues un sonido lo despertó, cuando logro enfocar su mirada vio que la cama de Hinata estaba vacía, alarmado se levanto de un salto y estaba a punto de activar su Byakugan cuando el sonido del viento lo hizo voltear a un lado. Hinata estaba de pie delante de un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía mirar claramente el cielo estrellado y la enorme luna llena cuya luz caía de lleno sobre la chica iluminándola de tal manera que parecía que era su piel la que irradiaba luz propia, el ventanal estaba abierto y el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza haciendo que las cortinas y el camisón blanco que Temari le había prestado se agitaran rítmicamente.

Neji se acerco despacio hacia Hinata, por un momento pensó que estaba caminado dormida, pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver que por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas que brillaban a la luz de la luna

–Hinata...– Le hablo Neji con suavidad –¿Qué ocurre?– Al escucharlo, Hinata movió sutilmente su rostro para dirigirle una mirada fugaz a su primo y luego miro de nuevo hacia la luna

–Itachi Uchiha esta muerto– Le dijo ella con voz temblorosa, Neji no se molesto en disimular su sorpresa al escucharla decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle como lo sabia, ella continuo hablado –Sasuke lo mato por fin...

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Se limito a preguntarle su primo

–No lo sé... Solo lo sé...– Antes de que Neji pudiera preguntarle algo más, Hinata con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar

–Tranquilícese Hinata-Sama, debió tratarse de una pesadilla– Le dijo mientras la abrazaba en un intento por tranquilizarla

–No lo es... Estoy segura que Sasuke a matado a su hermano ¡Oh Neji! No sé como explicarlo, pero estoy segura de que esto es algo muy malo y yo... ¡Yo tengo tanto miedo!– Dijo y continuo llorando, lloro hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de su primo quien después la llevo hasta su cama, Hinata había hablado con tal convicción que Neji tuvo la seguridad de que lo que le había dicho era completamente cierto.

_______________________________________________________

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Espero que haya sido de su agrado o al menos que no los haya aburrido tanto, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y por favor no dejen de mandarme sus reviews. Por cierto, sobre algo que me habian preguntado, Naruto desde hace tiempo recupero el color rubio de su cabello (fue despues dela pelea con sasuke en el Valle del Fin.

Es muy probable que haya lemon en el capitulo que sigue, así que espero que continúen conmigo ¡Hasta pronto!


	21. Chapter 21 Verdad

¡Una súper disculpa! Se que esta vez si me excedí y no tengo palabras para disculparme, pero esta vez si que se me junto todo: La escuela, el trabajo, los exámenes, la falta de inspiración, etc. Etc. ¡Pero si alguien dudaba que continuaría este fic ya se vio que no tengo esa intención!

Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por continuar conmigo a pesar de todo, y quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que confiaron que continuaría escribiendo. Tal y como prometí, este capitulo tiene lemon. Bueno, ya los hice esperar demasiado, así que vayamos al fic.

CAPITULO 21 Verdad

Sasuke se sentía traicionado como nunca antes en su vida.

Siempre pensó que cuando matara a su hermano su atormentado espíritu podría hallar cierta tranquilidad, pero ahora que finalmente lo había hecho se dio cuenta de que no era así. La muerte de Itachi no le trajo ninguna satisfacción ni tranquilidad, lo único que trajo fue más dolor.

Durante su joven vida siempre hubo una incógnita en su mente que lo había atormentado ¿Por qué su hermano mayor había cometido semejante monstruosidad? Ahora por fin tenia la respuesta: Lo había hecho para protegerlo a él y a su aldea ¿Y que había hecho su aldea por Itachi? Solo enlodo más su nombre y se concentraron en hacer que él lo odiara cada vez más ¿Acaso no había demostrado él ser un ninja digno de su clan, lo suficiente como para que en determinado momento hubiera soportado el peso de la verdad? Pero eso no ocurrió, ese maldito secreto no le fue revelado, Konoha prefirió dejarle creer lo peor y con ello convertirse en lo que más despreciaba, un ser frió y sin corazón.

Y era ahora, cuando tenia las manos manchadas con la sangre de su hermano que por fin Sasuke sabia la verdad, sabia porque Itachi había destruido todo lo que alguna vez habían atesorado, la cruda realidad era que su hermano jamás quiso nada malo para él, todo lo contrario, la realidad era que la aldea que su hermano tanto amo y tanto se esforzó para proteger lo había traicionado y abandonado de la manera más vil.

Konoha los había traicionado a ambos.

En medio de esa revelación y con las lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, Sasuke supo cual seria su razón de vivir desde ese instante hasta el final de su vida: Él viviría únicamente para destruir la ladea que había traicionado a Itachi, él destruiría Konoha sin importar a quien se llevara en el intento, al pensar en eso una imagen fugaz de Kakashi y Sakura le paso por la mente, pero una vez más se repitió que no se detendría por nadie, nuevamente el recuerdo de alguien, esta vez de su mejor amigo-rival se le atravesó por la cabeza, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, pero no cambio de opinión, y finalmente el recuerdo de una dulce chica de perlados ojos se impuso sobre todas las otras imágenes.

Al recordar a Hinata, Sasuke apretó los puños al grado de que casi sangraban e hizo otro tanto con la mandíbula, un solo pensamiento paso por su mente

–_Destruiré Konoha... ¡Sin importar quien caiga!_– Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su equipo, una parte de él deseaba que Hinata no se interpusiera en su camino, porque de ser así, la quitaría de en medio sin contemplación alguna... Por mucho dolor que eso pudiera causarle.

---------------

Gaara evito el puño de Hinata utilizando la arena, sin embargo apenas y pudo escapar de la patada que siguió e este, a decir verdad, la pequeña Hyuuga había mejorado mucho desde los exámenes Chunnin, los cuales ahora se le antojaban tan lejanos.

Desde su llegada a Suna, Hinata había estado muy distraída, la presencia de su primo parecía hacerla volver a la realidad, pero ella había recobrado la salud y Neji Hyuuga y su equipo se habían marchado; entonces Hinata comenzó a pasar largos ratos mirando hacia la nada, parecía que buscaba con desesperación algo en algún lugar de su mente, finalmente en una ocasión pidió permiso para visitar al hermano de la vieja Chiyo (creo que así se llamaba ¿No?), durante tres días Hinata paso largas horas hablando con el anciano, hasta que Temari, preocupada por la extraña actitud de Hinata comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella, finalmente parecía que la ojiperla había dejado de lado su actitud melancólica, aunque a Gaara le daba la impresión de que la chica estaba ocultando algo, pero no quería preguntarle directamente, especialmente porque parecía que Hinata aun le tenia algo de miedo, cosa que no le gustaba al pelirrojo, pero no podía culparla por ello, después de todo, él había intentado matarla dos veces.

Así fue como, por sugerencia de sus hermanos, Gaara intentaba pasar algo de tiempo con Hinata, además de que era normal que el Kazekage se asegurar que su huésped estuviera bien, al final parecía que la tensión entre ambos jóvenes había comenzado a remitir, cosa que agradaba a Gaara ya que tenia un interés muy especial en la chica, pues ella era el más valioso tesoro de la única persona a quien él llamaría amigo, es decir, Naruto Hyuuga.

Y entonces había sugerido a Hinata que viera los entrenamientos de los Gennin de Suna, Hinata había disfrutado la visita a la escuela Ninja de la arena y quedo admirada de ver la habilidad de Matzuri, la alumna de Gaara. De alguna manera, alguien había sugerido que la visitante de Konoha mostrara sus habilidades y fue así como Hinata y Gaara terminaron enfrentados en un encuentro de practica, que poco a poco tomaba dimensiones alarmantes

La respiración de Hinata era cada vez más agitada y sentía cada vez más fuertes los síntomas del cansancio, pese a que el Kazekage ya no contaba con la ayuda de Shukaku, seguía siendo increíblemente poderoso, al grado que estaba tentada a utilizar el Ryuugan, y pareciera que el pelirrojo también estaba deseando que lo utilizara; el combate continuo por varios minutos, pareciera que la victoria se inclinaba a favor del Kazekage, aunque Hinata era un oponente peligroso; al final Gaara decidió dar por terminado el combate, pues sabia que Naruto consideraría muy mal de su parte que lastimara a su hermana, aun cuando fuera en defensa propia. Hinata agradeció que el combate terminara, su cuerpo aun no estaba en optimas condiciones.

Hinata finalmente había recordado su encuentro con Itachi Hyuuga, poco a poco a través de una mezcla de sueños y pesadillas había podido rememorar ese extraño encuentro y sabia que había algo en su interior que Itachi había puesto, algo que él quería que ella guardara, pero no estaba segura que era y que debía hacer, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo, pues presentía que lo que sea que Itachi le entrego serviría para ayudar a su hermano a traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha.

Agotada por la "practica" con el Kazekage, Hinata se dirigió directo a la habitación que le habían asignado, apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, quedando boca abajo y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, ¡Solo quería dormir! Cerro los ojos más que dispuesta a tomar una siesta, pero un ruido proveniente de la ventana la hizo abrir los ojos y dirigir su mirada a ese lugar, le sorprendió ver un halcón parado en su ventana. Hinata parpadeo bastante sorprendida, ¿Acaso la Hokage la requería de vuelta en Konoha? Lentamente se acerco al enorme ave, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el halcón que utilizaba Tsunade-Sama para enviar por sus ninjas, el ave que estaba delante de ella pertenecía a su tío Hisashi, quien lo utilizaba para movilizar eficazmente a los miembros del Bouke, al ver el pequeño paquete atado en la pata del halcón Hinata de inmediato supo que su primo le había enviado un mensaje.

Rápidamente desato el paquete y leyó el mensaje, mientras leía su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y su faz comenzó a palidecer, finalmente cuando termino de leer se dejo caer de rodillas y se cubrió la boca con una mano para que no escucharan sus sollozos mientras las lagrimas rápidamente humedecieron su rostro. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo permaneció llorando, pero en cuanto fue capaz de pensar salió a toda prisa de su habitación a buscar a Temari, necesitaba regresar de inmediato a Konoha.

------------

Naruto se encontraba camino a su apartamento, tenia que preparar sus cosas para partir con el viejo sapo a la montaña Myoboku para entrenarse en las artes del ermitaño.

Sentía cierto entusiasmo al saber que recibiría el mismo entrenamiento que su maestro, sin embargo, el dolor por la perdida de Jiraiya aun le abrumaba. Las palabras de Shikamaru y la evidente preocupación de sus compañeros y amigos lo estaban ayudando a sobrellevar su tristeza, pero la herida aun era demasiado reciente y dolía mucho.

Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse al recordar alguna anécdota al lado del viejo Sannin mientras habría la puerta de su apartamento, no bien había entrado en el cuando el rubio percibió un aroma inconfundible proveniente de la recamara, a toda prisa se dirigió allí y cuando entro pensó que estaba imaginando cosas

–¿Hi... Hinata?– Pregunto en voz baja al verla sentada sobre la cama, ella estaba mirando en otra dirección, pero en cuanto lo escucho dirigió su mirada a él, fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba realmente allí

–Naruto...– Dijo con la tristeza impregnada en su voz mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta él para después envolverlo en sus brazos –Neji-Niisan me aviso sobre lo de Jiraiya-Sama... Yo... Yo lo siento mucho...

–Hinata...– Murmuro incrédulo, permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos y después le devolvió el abrazo a Hinata y entonces finalmente el rubio se derrumbo, comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas mientras a ferraba el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha con cada vez mayor fuerza –¡Esta muerto! ¡Mi maestro esta muerto!– Repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, sin temor a sentirse débil o ridículo, sabia que solo delante de Hinata podía expresar claramente todo su dolor y frustración, tal y como lo había hecho la vez que finalmente había vuelto a encontrarse con Sasuke y fallar miserablemente en su intento de traerlo de vuelta a Konoha

–Esta bien, Naruto...– Susurraba la chica mientras le acariciaba la rubia cabellera –Llora, llora todo lo que necesites, tu maestro fue un gran hombre y un gran Ninja, es normal que sufras su perdida... Todos la estamos sufriendo...

Ninguno supo cuento tiempo paso, cuando Naruto recupero la compostura Hinata lo guió sutilmente hasta la cocina donde rápidamente preparo un poco de te y algo sencillo para comer, mientras ambos estaban sentados a la mesa Naruto le comento sobre su nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, ella se mostró interesada, aunque algo preocupada

–Estaré bien, Hinata– Le dijo el rubio al notar su preocupación –Solo espera y lo veras ¡Me volveré más fuerte! Y cuando lo haga...– De repente el semblante de Naruto se torno algo sombrío –Vengare la muerte de Ero-Sennin– El gesto de preocupación de Hinata se torno en una mueca de dolor –¿Pasa algo?

–Es solo... Me parece bien que quieras hacerte más fuerte, pero... ¿Esta bien que lo hagas pensando en la venganza?

–¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿Qué acepte la muerte de mi maestro como si nada? ¡Akatsuki lo mato! Él fue a buscarlos para investigar lo que estaban tramando... Ero-Sennin intentaba ayudarme y murió en el intento...

–Pero...

–¡Pain debe morir en mis manos! Yo... Yo debo vengar a mi maestro

–¿Pero es lo que a Jiraiya-Sama habría querido?

–¿A que te refieres?

–La venganza no es una respuesta... Es... Es una falsa salida al dolor de perder algo valioso...– Molesto por la discusión que se había generado entre ambos, Naruto se levanto violentamente de la mesa y fue hasta ella, la sujeto con fuerza de los hombros y la alzo para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos

–¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡No has perdido a alguien de esta manera! No has experimentado el dolor de saber que alguien te a arrebatado a una persona valiosa para ti...

–¡¡¡No, pero tengo miedo de perderte a ti!!!– Naruto se quedo inmóvil ante esta respuesta

–No... No es lo mismo...– Intento rebatir Naruto, pero guardo silencio cuando Hinata se zafo de su agarre para después enterrar su rostro en el pecho de él y aferrar su camisa con sus dedos temblorosos

–¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta de que fue ese mismo deseo de venganza lo que hizo que Sasuke se marchara?

–Hinata... Tu...

–¡No quiero que te pase lo mismo, Naruto! No quiero perderte por que te vas persiguiendo una meta cruel y absurda que tal vez te convierta en un ser frió y despiadado... ¡No soportaría algo así! ¡Te lo suplico, Naruto! Si la venganza es lo único que te motiva, no vayas a ese lugar mañana, lo único que conseguirías es perderte para siempre...– Hinata guardo silencio al sentir que Naruto la abrazaba con dulzura

–Lo siento... Lo siento, yo... No quiero preocuparte de esa forma... Es cierto que deseo vengar la muerte de mi maestro, pero en ningún momento he pensado en consagrar mi vida a ello– Lentamente separo un poco a Hinata de si para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos y ver que hablaba en serio –Es solo... No tienes idea del dolor que estoy sintiendo... No solo es la tristeza, sino la rabia, la frustración, la impotencia... Y el miedo...

–¿Miedo?

–Así es, Hinata, tengo miedo de perder a alguien de nuevo, hay tantas personas importantes que quiero proteger... Y tu estas sobre todas ellas– El sonrió al ver la mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica –Ya deberías saber que tu eres lo que mas quiero en el mundo, es cierto que deseo vengarme, pero mi principal motivación sigue siendo mi deseo de proteger esta aldea con todos sus habitantes y...– Poco a poco su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de Hinata –Y protegerte a ti

–Naruto...– Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de que él sellara sus labios con los suyos, por un instante ella no supo reaccionar, pero rápidamente correspondió el gesto besándolo con toda la ternura y amor que era capaz de transmitir. Pronto el beso comenzó a cambiar, cada vez era mas ardiente y exigente, al darse cuenta ella a donde los conduciría ese beso se separo rápidamente –Yo... Yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo– Susurro débilmente –Ni la Hokage ni el Kazekage saben que estoy aquí...

–¿A no?– Él parecía divertido –¿Acaso la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga entro de manera furtiva a la aldea solo para verme...

–Bueno... Yo... Temari me ayudo... Le envió un mensaje a Shikamaru y él nos ayudo a entrar en secreto

–Ya veo... ¿Y donde están esos dos ahora?

–N... No estoy segura...– Las mejillas de la chica adquirían una tonalidad rojiza mientras hablaba –Dijeron algo de ir al apartamento de Shikamaru...– Al ver la sonrisa de complicidad en los labios del rubio supo que este sospechaba lo mismo que ella referente a sus amigos

–Bueno, eso significa que tenemos tiempo más que suficiente...

–¿Ti... Tiempo?– El corazón de la Hyuuga se aceleraba cada vez más –¿Tiempo para que?

–Para esto– Y nuevamente la beso, pero esta vez la abrazo con inusitada fuerza, casi con violencia, no quería darle la oportunidad de pensar en una nueva excusa para detenerse, ella estaba ahí, había atravesado un largo camino desde Suna hasta Konoha solo para verlo, para asegurarse de que él estaba bien, para consolarlo ¡Y valla que si lo había consolado! Saber que ella había desobedecido las ordenes de sus superiores solo para asegurarse que él estuviera bien lo hacia sentir una súbita alegría que hacia un poco más llevadero el dolor de perder a su maestro

–Na... Naruto...– Logro decir con la respiración agitada debido a la falta de aire cuando por fin se vieron en la necesidad de cortar el beso para poder respirar –Yo... Yo no venia... Yo solo... No quiero que pienses que yo... Yo...– Se maldecía por comenzar a tartamudear, ¿Qué acaso no había pasado toda su vida al lado de Naruto? No tenia porque portarse como una tonta adolescente frente a una súper estrella y sin embargo así era como se sentía, afortunadamente Naruto supo entender su nerviosismo

–No tenias pensado que pasara "eso" cuando viniste para acá ¿Cierto?– Dijo él con voz ronca mientras con una mano acariciaba una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica, por toda respuesta ella solo afirmo con la cabeza –Esta bien– Le dijo Naruto mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello femenino –Yo tampoco lo pensé al principio... Pero Ahora estas aquí, viniste a consolarme... Entonces, por favor, aleja un poco el dolor que apresa mi corazón, eso es algo que solo tu puedes hacer...

–Naruto...– La voz de Hinata se escuchaba embargada por la emoción, aquello casi parecía una suplica, y además él tenia razón, había ido para consolar a Naruto, y si él necesitaba ahogar su dolor en su cuerpo, ella se lo entregaría sin dudar. Ellos ya habían pecado una vez ¿Qué tanto podría empeorar su situación si se dejaban llevar de nuevo?.

Con eso en mente fue Hinata quien inicio el siguiente beso, se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies para acercar más su boca a la de Naruto y envolvió su cuello entre sus finos brazos, sintió como en respuesta él enredaba los suyos en su cintura y rápidamente respondió el beso, pronto sus lenguas se restregaban una contra la otra con fuerza y casi con rudeza, ella fue la primera en necesitar oxigeno, por lo que tuvo que cortar el beso, pero el rubio, que tenia un poco de más resistencia continuo esta vez besando el fino cuello de Hinata, continuo descendiendo hasta que se topo con la camisa que entorpecía su labor, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos perlados brillando por la excitación, eso definitivamente acabo con el poco control que le quedaba a Naruto y en un rápido y brusco movimiento sentó a Hinata sobre la mesa y una vez mas reclamo su boca con la suya. Hinata respondió deseosa al beso y sintió las fuertes y varoniles manos abrirse paso por debajo de su camisa hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella corto el beso al soltar un gemido cuando sus senos fueron estrujados por las manos de Naruto, a él le gusto la expresión que había en ese momento en el rostro de su pareja, las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar su respiración agitada y la certeza de ser él el único en verla de ese modo, de ser él quien la ponía así de excitada, aquello era el gatillo para disparar su propia excitación.

Le saco la camisa de un solo movimiento para recrearse la mirada con la visión de ella en sostén, las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron levemente pero la vergüenza no fue un obstáculo para que ella misma lo desabrochara y con ayuda del rubio se libero de la, en aquel momento, molesta prenda, antes de que ella lograra reaccionar los labios de Naruto se habían adueñado de uno de sus pechos, mordisqueando y succionado su pezón y la otra mano exploraba el otro, lo hacia con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que hacer fuerza en sus brazos al recargarse hacia atrás para no caer. Ni ella misma se reconocía, sentía vergüenza por lo que estaban haciendo, sentía culpa por permitir que pasara de nuevo, pero esos sentimientos era efímeros a comparación de la urgencia que las caricias de su amante le hacia sentir.

Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió que él se separaba, la falta de calor le resulto casi dolorosa aunque solo duro el instante que a él le tomo despojarse de su camiseta, un gemido escapo de los labios femeninos al sentir la tibieza de la piel de Naruto; instintivamente Hinata enredo sus piernas en la cadera de este, él respondió colocando la mano sobre su trasero para apegarla mas a si, sus sexos entraron en contacto y todo se redujo al torbellino de sensaciones que los devoraba desde el interior; Hinata sintió la masculinidad de Naruto despertar y presionar con fuerza su excitado centro, la timidez que quedaba en ella se esfumo al surgir la noción de su propio poder sobre ese hombre, el poder de excitarlo y tal vez someterlo a sus deseos, de obligarlo a complacerla, aunque al mismo tiempo ella fuera una esclava del deseo que solo él podía despertar en ella

–¡Llévame a la cama!– Se escucho una voz ronca y casi suplicante que Hinata reconoció como suya, tal vez Naruto iba a responder algo, pero ella no se lo permitió al besarlo de nuevo, se perdió en ese beso y no reacciono hasta sentir la cama debajo de ella y el delicioso peso de Naruto al colocársele encima

–¿Cómo lo haces?– Le pregunto con la voz cargada de deseo mientras sus labios descendían por el cálido y flexible cuerpo femenino –¿Cómo haces para que todo el mundo se borre?– Algo similar a un gruñido escapo de los labios de Hinata al sentir que Naruto se arrodillaba sobre ella y comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones –Cuando te tengo así, es como si mis sentidos se bloquearan a todo excepto a ti, a tu aroma, a los maravillosos sonidos que haces, a tu piel tan suave y cálida... Y sobre todo a la certeza de saberte solo mía...

–Porque es verdad...– Respondió con voz entrecortada –Soy solo tuya– Sintió como los pantalones y su ropa interior eran literalmente arrancados de su cuerpo, y cuando Naruto se levanto para besarla otra vez se sorprendió cuando ella los hizo girar para quedar encima –Y tu eres mío– Aseguro mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él –Totalmente mío...

–Así es– Le dijo mientras una de sus manos aferraba las caderas de la chica y la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos –Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca...

–Tal vez no debiste decir eso– Le dijo con una sonrisa casi perversa, Naruto parpadeo sintiéndose confundido, pero casi de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa, le gustaba esa faceta coqueta y algo atrevida de Hinata, una que jamás había mostrado antes y que sin duda estaba reservada para él y para nadie más y eso lo hacia sentirse casi eufórico.

Naruto cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como Hinata comenzaba a mover sus caderas acariciando con su intimidad su miembro que aun se hallaba preso debajo de su pantalón, aun así Hinata podía sentir la dureza de su estado y le sorprendió ver que este aumentaba, se sintió algo avergonzada, pero lejos de detenerse, aumento la fuerza de sus movimientos descubriendo que se sentía bien y la excitaba todavía más, sentir de forma anticipada la dureza de Naruto la hacia experimentar una lujuria desconocida hasta ahora

–Hinata...– Gruño al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se enterraban con más fuerza en la cadera femenina, sentía como algo poderoso se despertaba en su interior y lo envolvía poco a poco, y no tenia nada que ver con el demonio que yacía encerrado en su interior, ese era el lado lujurioso que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser y que solo Hinata lograba sacar a flote.

Tan deseosa como él, Hinata se apresuro a terminar de desvestirlo moviéndose hasta quedar arrodillada sobre él, una vez que ambos estaban desnudos él intento retomar el control de la situación, pero ella no se lo permitió, rápidamente llevo su mano hacia el miembro que se alzaba orgulloso y duro mostrando la poderosa necesidad del hombre que yacía en la cama a merced de su tímida pero deseosa amante

–¡Dios! ¡Hi... Hinata!– Gruño el rubio al sentir como la mano de Hinata comenzaba a explorar la longitud de su miembro, primero despacio, casi con miedo pero pronto cambio el ritmo a uno más rápido que lo llevo casi al borde mismo de la locura –Si continuas yo... Yo...

–¿Que pasa, Naruto?– A ambos jóvenes les sorprendió que la voz de Hinata se escuchara tan sensual –¿No dijiste que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera?

–¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer? ¡Aaahh! ¡Dios!– Ella aumento la velocidad de su mano

–¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?– No podía creer lo que le había preguntado, pero ver la expresión mezcla entre dolor y placer que tenia Naruto en ese momento le hacia sentir tal calor que no estaba segura cual de los dos era el más ansioso

–Po... Por supuesto...– Dijo con los dientes apretados –Pero si esto sigue yo... Yo...– Dominada por la locura del momento Hinata acerco su boca al miembro de Naruto y paso su lengua por la longitud de este, al sentir la caricia la espalda de Naruto se arqueo violentamente y fue él el primero en soltar un grito esa noche –¡¡¡Dios, Hinata...!!! ¡¡¡No... No puedo más...!!!– Se incorporo a medias y trato de sujetarla, pero ella de desasió de sus brazos y tuvo que utilizar más fuerza de lo normal para obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo y antes de que intentara sujetarla otra vez, nuevamente se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, solo que ahora al sentir el miembro ardiente y palpitante de Naruto empujar con fuerza su trasero casi le hacia perder la poca cordura que le quedaba –Hi... Hinata... Por favor...– Dijo casi suplicante mientras con sus manos se aferraba a las caderas de su amada. Ella sonrío al verlo en ese estado, y con una lentitud casi dolorosa levanto sutilmente sus caderas, al sentirla, Naruto suavemente pero con rapidez se movió de tal modo que ambos sintieron como el miembro masculino rozaba la húmeda entrada de Hinata, sus miradas se encontraron y al conectar, Hinata dejo caer todo su peso introduciendo a Naruto en su interior con una rapidez y precisión exquisitas –¡Oh dios... Si!– Exclamó él casi con alivio, aumentó la presión de sus manos sobre las caderas femeninas, ella entendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse despacio, deleitándose con la increíble sensación de tenerlo en su interior

–Recuerda bien esto, Naruto– Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con la mirada llena de poder y lujuria –Recuerda bien que yo soy tuya, pero que tu eres mío, y antes que tu deseo de venganza, antes que tu promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, inclusive antes de tu sueño de ser Hokage esta el hecho de que me perteneces a mi... Así que no tienes ningún derecho de perder la vida a manos de aquellos que te persiguen y que mataron a tu maestro...

–Hinata...– De entre la bruma de placer en la que Naruto se encontraba sumergido encontró la suficiente cordura para entender lo que Hinata trataba de decirle

–Recuérdalo Naruto– Decía con voz jadeante mientras aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad sintiendo cada vez con más profundidad la invasión a su cuerpo –¡Recuerda que pase lo que pase debes volver a mi!

–Hi... Hinata!– Alcanzo a pronunciar en medio de la ola de lujuria que lo inundaba, era inusual que Hinata se comportara así de posesiva, pero ya entendía por que lo hacia, era simplemente para asegurarse de que el procuraría ser cuidados y que no correría riesgos innecesarios, por un momento sintió que ella no confiaba en su capacidad, pero, aun si ese era el caso, también estaba el amor que ella sentía por él, el cual por muy prohibido que fuera continuaba creciendo día a día.

–Por... Por favor... Promete que regresaras a mi lado...– Decía ella entre jadeos, Naruto coloco ambas manos en las caderas de la chica y se incorporo quedando sentado sobre la cama, acerco su boca a uno de los rozados pezones de Hinata y lo atrapo en su boca comenzando a succionarlo –¡Aaaah! ¡Na... Naruto!– Gimio ella cada vez más perdida, sabia que pronto seria completamente incapaz de hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, pero antes deseaba escuchar algo de los labios de Naruto, lo único que le aseguraría que ella no se volvería loca de angustia; intento hablar de nuevo, pero la boca de Naruto se movió hacia su otro pezón, ella tubo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar, él estaba intentando retomar el control de la situación, y ella quería cedérselo, pero no lo haría hasta arrancar esa promesa de su boca, así que en su ultimo arranque de posesividad, Hinata se arqueo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en las pantorrillas de Naruto, sintió como sus azulados cabellos se desprendían de su espalda sudorosa; movió con más fuerza sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, por toda respuesta Naruto también se echo hacia atrás apretando los dientes para contener el grito de placer que pugnaba por salir de sus labios ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era que Hinata se había vuelto una experta en tan solo su segunda experiencia sexual? –¡Prométemelo, Naruto!– Insistió ella aumentando aun la fuerza de sus movimientos –¡Promete que pase lo que pase regresaras a mi lado!

–¡¡Te lo juro!!– Le dijo al fin, completamente preso de su sensualidad y su amor –¡No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que tenga que enfrentar, regresare contigo! Yo protegeré a la aldea y a todos sus habitantes y al final, de algún modo, encontrare la manera de estar a tu lado para siempre... ¡Porque eres lo que más amo en esta vida!

–¡Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar!– Dijo ella mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto –Yo también te amo– Y lo beso, un beso lleno de ternura y esperanza. Naruto lo recibió de buen grado, pero no bien habían separado sus labios cuando él la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y los hizo girar para quedar él encima.

Hinata se sobresalto al ser arrojada con brusquedad a la cama, parpadeo confundida por la rapidez de Naruto, pero en cuanto pudo enfocar la mirada y se encontró con esos zafiros brillando de deseo mirándola, su mente se puso totalmente en blanco

–Es mi turno de demostrarte que me perteneces– Le dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo, antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo que decir la mano de él recorrió su delgado muslo con una lentitud torturante hasta llegar a su rodilla para después elevar su pierna y hundirse con mayor profundidad con un poderoso empuje que le arranco un grito de total abandono a Hinata

–¡Dios... Naruto! ¡Eres... Eres... Aaaahh! ¡Se siente tan bien!

–Apenas empiezo– Susurro para después recorrer su cuello expuesto con su cálida lengua finalizando con un mordisco que dejaría una marca que tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer. Naruto comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, sintiéndola en toda su extensión y asegurándose de que ella lo sintiera, a Naruto le gustaba que Hinata lo tocara y lo excitara, pero quería dejarle bien claro quien de los dos era el más fuerte –¡Aah... Hinata! ¡Aun si al final resultara que somos hermanos... Tu eres mía... Solo mía... No lo olvides! ¡¡¡Dilo!!! ¡¡¡Di que eres mía!!!

–¡¡¡Soy tuya!!!– Grito ella completamente perdida en su propio placer –¡¡¡Soy completamente tuya!!! ¡¡¡Aun cuando el mundo determine que eres el único hombre a quien no puedo amar no me importa... Soy total y completamente tuya en cuerpo, corazón y alma!!!

–Y esa...– Dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados sintiendo su orgasmo a punto de alcanzarlo –Esa es la única verdad que rige mi vida...– Y entonces estallo por fin, derramándose en su interior mientras de su garganta escapada un gruñido de completa satisfacción mientras sentía las paredes vaginales apretándolo y el agudo grito femenino que indicaba que ella había llegado al éxtasis junto con él.

Cuando Naruto fue capaz de pensar de nuevo se encontró acostado con Hinata sobre él acariciando con dulzura su pecho, sintió las sabanas que los cubrían y la calidez de la respiración de ella contra su piel. Pasaron un largo rato de silencio recreándose con la maravillosa experiencia que acababan de compartir hasta que ella se decidió a hablar –Deberías dormir– Susurro ella al sentir que las manos de Naruto acariciaban su cabello –Mañana partirás a un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, debes descansar

–Lo sé– Contesto con voz adormilada –Pero no quiero dormir porque sé que en cuanto despierte tu ya no estarás aquí– Ella guardo silencio confirmando así lo que Naruto acababa de decir

–Debo hacerlo, nos meteremos en problemas si alguien averigua que estoy aquí– Al sentir como él se tensaba Hinata se movió lentamente hasta acostarse a su lado y después sujeto con delicadeza la cabeza de Naruto y lo hizo que se recostara en su pecho –No pienses en eso, piensa en que estamos juntos ahora... Ahora estoy contigo, siempre estaré para ti...– Le susurro mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con ternura

–Dijiste que eres mía...– Alcanzo a decir antes de quedarse dormido, y también logro escucharla responder

–Siempre e sido tuya...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro, Naruto despertó para comprobar que se encontraba solo en la cama, no llamo a Hinata ni se molesto en levantarse a buscarla pues sabia perfectamente que en esos momentos se encontraba en camino a Suna. Por un momento pensó que todo lo acontecido en la noche no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación, pero al sentir el dulce aroma floral de Hinata impregnado en su piel y en sus sabanas, le hizo ver que todo había sido real. Tal vez el recuerdo de la perdida de su maestro aun le causaba un profundo dolor, pero la promesa que le hiciera a Hinata y el recuerdo de su voz diciendo que era suya le ayudaban a sobrellevarlo. Se levanto y se marcho para iniciar su entrenamiento en la montaña Myobuko, tal y como alguna vez lo había echo su maestro.

-------------

Cuando Naruto despertó se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Estaba cubierto de vendas y le dolía todo el cuerpo, con mucho dolor intento incorporarse en la cama donde se encontraba, pero el peso de Sakura quien se arrojo a abrazarlo lo obligaron a recostarse de nuevo

–¡Naruto, por fin despiertas! ¡Me tenias muy preocupada!– Se aparto para ver la aturdida mirada de su compañero –¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

–¿Sa... Sakura-Chan?– Pregunto el rubio algo confundido, después miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Yamato y Sai también estaban allí –¿Qué paso?

–Pues que te has convertido en el héroe de la aldea, Naruto– Le dijo un sonriente Yamato

–¿Qué?– Exclamo un sorprendido rubio y después se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras una serie de recuerdos inundaban su cabeza –Ya... Ya recuerdo...

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto aun estaba en medio de su entrenamiento cuando se entero que Konoha estaba siendo atacada nada menos que por Pain, de inmediato se dirigió allí para encontrarse con su aldea totalmente destruida y con la angustia de no saber como se encontraban sus amigos. Naruto se encontró con la batalla más encarnizada que había enfrentado, y todo parecía indicar que seria derrotado al encontrarse clavado en el suelo por unas extrañas estacas negras, Pain estaba a punto de ejecutar los sellos para llevarlo al cuartel de Akatsuki cuando la promesa que le hiciera días atrás a Hinata se le cruzo por la mente

–Hinata...– Susurro de manera inconsciente mientras intentaba en vano hallar fuerzas en su cuerpo para liberarse, a pesar de que su voz fue muy baja Pain logro escucharlo

–¿Estas preocupado por tu hermana?– Le pregunto con voz inexpresiva –No deberías estarlo, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se reúna contigo– La mirada de furia de Naruto se mezclo con una expresión de pánico

–¿De que rayos estas hablando?

–Tu hermana también nos interesa... Sus ojos, para ser más específicos, unos ojos capaz de detener a un Jinchuriki es algo que puede sernos de mucha ayuda

–Tu...– Comenzó a decir con furia contenida –Tu no pondrás tus sucias manos en ella...

–No podrás evitarlo, sus intentos por ocultarla son bastante infantiles, sabemos que la enviaron fuera de la aldea, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la encontremos... Y la atrapemos

Naruto no pudo responder, su furia finalmente había llegado al limite y después de muchísimo tiempo se dejo guiar por el demonio que encerraba en su interior. Y por primera vez en su vida estuvo a punto de liberarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de romper el sello que lo aprisionaba y liberar la novena cola, una mano lo detuvo y sorprendido se encontró con el cuarto Hokage. Hablo con él, fue una conversación muy corta, pero le dijo algo que definitivamente había cambiado totalmente su vida.

Cuando recupero el control de si mismo y vio los destrozos que él había causado se sintió culpable, aun así logro derrotar a Pain, y lo hizo sin faltar a la promesa que le hiciera a Hinata y del modo en que su maestro había deseado que se resolviera ese problema, es decir, Naruto ignoro su deseo de venganza y a cambio Pain sacrifico su vida para devolver la suya a todos los caídos en batalla.

Cuando Naruto regreso a la aldea pensó que se encontraría con el odio y el rechazo de todos los habitantes de la aldea pues el terrible secreto que tanto se había esforzado por ocultar había salido a la luz, ahora todos sabían que dentro de él se encontraba encerrado el Kyuubi, pero para su sorpresa parecía que a nadie le importaba, él había salvado la aldea y cuando regreso a esta fue recibido como todo un héroe, como siempre había soñado. Pero finalmente el cansancio se apodero de él y había caído inconsciente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y ahora que había despertado había solo una cosa que quería hacer

–Necesito hablar con mi padre– Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse

–¡Espera!– Sakura evito que se levantara –Tu padre esta afuera, vino en cuanto supo que estabas aquí– Le dijo refiriéndose a la improvisada habitación en una tienda de campaña –Iré a llamarlo– Y la chica salió y a los pocos minutos Hiashi Hyuuga entro, y sin necesidad de que nadie se los pidiera, los demás abandonaron la tienda para dejarlos. Una vez solos Hiashi se dirigió hacia la cama del rubio y se sentó a su lado

–Me da gusto ver que estas bien, Hanabi a estado muy preocupada por ti

–Si bueno... Yo... Tengo algo que quisiera preguntarte– La expresión de seriedad en su hijo lo preocupo, no lo había visto así desde que se había enterado que el Zorro de las nueve colas estaba dentro de él

–¿Que ocurre, Naruto?

–Pues... Me paso algo extraño mientras peleaba con Pain...

–Sé que el chakra del zorro se apodero de ti...

–Pero no sabes lo que paso en el proceso– Lo interrumpió, Hiashi decido que era mejor guardar silencio mientras su corazón se encogía, tenia miedo de lo que Naruto iba a decirle –Hubo un momento en que estuve a punto de romper el sello y liberar al demonio...– Aun estaba sentado en la cama, dirigió su mirada a sus manos que estaban apretando las sabanas sobre su regazo –Pero alguien me detuvo... El cuarto Hokage estaba ahí... Y hablo conmigo...– Naruto comenzó a temblar y Hiashi trago saliva, el momento que tanto había temido había llegado –Y me dijo algo sobre ti...

–¿Que te dijo?– Hiashi miraba fijamente al muchacho que había criado como a un hijo esperando con temor en el corazón lo que este iba a revelarle

–M... Me dijo que **él** era mi padre...– Naruto finalmente miro a Hiashi a los ojos, la mirada de su "padre" era inexpresiva, sin embargo, el rubio se percato de que sus manos se habían convertido en puños, Naruto sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al pensar en lo que ese gesto podía significar –Me dijo que tu eras la persona en quien más confiaba y que le prometiste que cuidarías de mi como un hijo... Dijo que estaba muy agradecido contigo y que estaba... Estaba orgulloso de mi...– Su voz había comenzado a temblar, guardo silencio para intentar recobrar la calma, pero al ver a su "padre" guardar silencio no pudo hacerlo, lejos de calmarse su angustia aumento al grado de convertirse en ansiedad; con un movimiento algo brusco se movió de la cama hasta que su mano aferró el hombro de su padre y las miradas de ambos se encontraron –¿Es eso cierto? ¿Soy hijo del cuarto Hokage? ¿Yo... Yo no soy tu hijo?– Sin embargo Hiashi no decía nada, se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente –¡¡¡Por favor!!!– Grito el rubio –¡¡¡Respóndeme!!! ¡¿Es eso cierto?! ¿¿¿Soy o no un Hyuuga???– Y justo cuando pensaba que perdería la cordura Hiashi reacciono, el líder del Clan Hyuuga aparto las manos de su hijo que comenzaban a ejercer más fuerza de lo necesario

–Te pareces tanto a él– Dijo el mayor con un toque de nostalgia en la voz –Cada día veo mas de él en ti... Siempre supe que estaría orgulloso de ti, al igual que yo lo estoy– Hiashi miro como Naruto retrocedía con los ojos abiertos a más no poder en una mueca de total sorpresa, el chico se dejo caer sobre la cama de nuevo

–Entonces yo... Yo... No soy tu hijo...– Naruto pensó que su corazón estallaría, estaba tan abrumado que el mundo se borro a su alrededor y su mente se quedo en blanco, sin embargo un suave sonido le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia su "padre" se sorprendió todavía más de ver a Hiashi arrodillado con la frente pegada al piso –¿Pero que...?– Exclamo visiblemente angustiado de ver eso –¿Q... Que haces?

–¡Perdóname!– Naruto sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad al percibir el dolor en la voz de Hiashi –Yo... Yo le prometí a Minato que te cuidaría como a mi propio hijo y que no le diría a nadie la verdad, ni siquiera a ti... Y después, cuando te entregue a Hiromi y ella se mostró tan feliz de tenerte... Nosotros no podríamos haberte amado más si realmente hubieras sido nuestro hijo; sin embargo, al ver como crecías, al ver el hombre en el que te convertías, llegue a desear con toda mi alma que realmente fueras sangre de mi sangre... Cuando regresaste del tu viaje con Jiraiya me di cuenta de que estabas más que listo para saber la verdad... Pero yo... No quise decírtelo, me decía que era porque no quería agregar otra preocupación más a las que ya tenias... Pero la verdad es que no lo hice por puro egoísmo... Porque quería seguir pensando que eras mi hijo... Y también por miedo... Por miedo a la forma en que tu y tus hermanas reaccionarían al saberlo...– Naruto parecía petrificado escuchando todo eso –Sé que debí ser yo quien te dijera la verdad y también sé que debí decírtelo antes... Pero ahora lo sabes todo... Y lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme por no haber actuado correctamente– Hiashi permaneció arrodillado mirando al suelo, acababa de abrir su corazón al chico que había criado como a su hijo y todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a ver la reacción de Naruto, sabia que si el chico le rechazaba y decidía verter todo su rencor sobre él lo merecía, pero aun así la idea le partía el corazón.

Entonces Hiashi sonrió el cálido toque de las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse

–Levántate– Se escucho la voz del joven –Nunca vuelvas a inclinarte delante de mi, eres mi padre y soy yo quien debería postrarse ante ti– Hiashi levanto miro a Naruto con sorpresa y emoción

–¿Significa que tu... Tu... No me odias?

–¿Cómo podría odiarte?

–¡Pero te e mentido toda la vida!

–¿Mentirme? ¡Me convertiste en tu hijo!– Los ojos azules del rubio comenzaban a humedecerse –Le prometiste a tu amigo cuidar a su hijo, hubiera bastado con que me dieras un techo y me alimentaras, pero me diste mucho más que eso, me diste un nombre, un padre, una madre y una hermanita y lo más importante: Me diste una hermana gemela, me diste a Hinata... Me diste el más hermoso tesoro que tenias ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que yo podría odiarte? ¡Me salvaste de crecer en la completa soledad, sin ti lo más seguro es que me hubiera convertido en el demonio que muchos piensan que soy, hubiera sido igual que Gaara... Pero gracias a ti, que me diste un lugar y una hermosa y numerosa familia soy el hombre y el Ninja que ahora esta aldea llama héroe– Las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por las mejillas de Naruto –No negare que me emociona saber que soy hijo del cuarto Hokage, pero igual me siento feliz y orgulloso de llamarme tu hijo, y sin importar la manera en que llegue a este mundo, para mi tu siempre serás mi padre

–Y tu siempre serás mi hijo– Le respondió Hiashi con los ojos húmedo, Naruto se sintió profundamente emocionado, la única vez que había visto llorar a su padre fue cuando murió su madre.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron, felices y más unidos que nunca. Hiashi sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, Naruto sabia la verdad y no le guardaba rencor, al contrario, lo seguía considerando su padre –_Tenias razón, Hiromi_– Pensó Hiashi –_Se convertirá en un gran hombre y enorgullecerá a su padre, lo sé porque yo ya estoy orgulloso de él_–

Por su parte, Naruto había sido completamente sincero con su padre y realmente creía en todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a su padre, pero en ese mismo instante solo tenia una idea en la mente

–_¡No somos hermanos! ¡No somos hermanos! Mi amor por Hinata no es una aberración, simplemente es algo inevitable..._

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Espero que les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Naruto finalmente sabe la verdad ¿Y saben por que? ¡Porque nos acercamos al final de este fic. Así es, el fanfic esta llegando a sus últimos capítulos (solo tres más aproximadamente) esto es porque ya no voy a tardar en llegar a la parte en la que va el manga y no me quiero arriesgar a inventar una historia que eche a perder la trama, así que mientras la historia original continua, la mía llegara a su fin. ¡Pero ya escribí el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic que estoy creando!

Antes de irme quiero agradecer de nuevo toda su paciencia y todas sus palabras de animo, de verdad que no saben lo que significa para mi, por favor, no dejen de escribirme su opinión ya que esa es la razón por la que e continuado con esta historia. Muchas gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo para leer mi fic, por favor, no dejen de seguir dejándome sus reviews ¡Hasta pronto!


	22. Chapter 22 Interferencia

¡Una súper disculpa! Se que esta vez si me excedí y no tengo palabras para disculparme (especialmente después de hacerlos esperar tanto y llegarles con este capitulo algo aburrido) Pero esta vez si que se me junto todo: La escuela, el trabajo, los exámenes, la falta de inspiración, etc. Etc. ¡Pero si alguien dudaba que continuaría este fic ya se vio que no tengo esa intención!

Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por continuar conmigo a pesar de todo, y quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que confiaron que continuaría escribiendo. El final de este fic se acerca y estoy feliz de ver que me han acompañado hasta esta etapa de la historia. Bueno, ya los hice esperar demasiado, así que vayamos al fic.

Capitulo 22

**Interferencia**

Hinata no podía parar de dar vueltas en su habitación, sabia que parecía un león enjaulado, pero no podía evitarlo, se encontraba muy preocupada.

En cuanto supo por boca del Kazekage que Konoha había sido atacada y técnicamente destruida había intentado de inmediato dirigirse ahí, pero Temari y Kankuro la detuvieron; cosa que no fue fácil pues ella estaba decidida al grado de amenazarlos con usar sus habilidades ninja para abrirse paso, fue necesaria la intervención de Gaara para lograr contenerla, al final, las noticias de que la aldea se había salvado gracias a Naruto y que este estaba bien la habían tranquilizado un poco... Solo un poco.

Gaara prometió que le avisaría a Tsunade de sus deseos por regresar y en cuanto la Sannin diera autorización él mismo la escoltaría a Konoha, sin embargo Gaara recibió la noticia de una reunión de los cinco Kages y su presencia era requerida. Hinata comprendió la importancia de esta reunión y accedió a aplazar su vuelta a la aldea, sin embargo su ansiedad por regresar y asegurarse que tanto Naruto como el resto de su familia y amigos estaban bien no remitió en lo absoluto.

Gaara comprendía la angustia de Hinata, pero había prometido cuidar de ella y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, por un momento considero la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien lo acompañara a la reunión de los Kages en lugar de Kankuro, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era que Hinata permaneciera en la alea. Cuando se marcho, el Kazekage dejo instrucciones de cuidar la aldea y proteger a Hinata de cualquier posible ataque.

-------------

Naruto se sentía de lo más frustrado, justo en esos momentos cuando había descubierto que la sangre no lo unía a Hinata y era libre para amarla, no podía verla para decírselo.

En cuanto escucho de boca de Hiashi que él no era su hijo, y por lo tanto no era hermano de Hinata su primer impulso había sido ir a Suna para decírselo, pero de inmediato lo descarto al recordar las palabras de Pein diciendo que efectivamente Akatsuki estaba interesado en Hinata y que la estaban buscando. A eso se le sumo la dolorosa noticia de que Sasuke había sido enrolado en las filas de Akatsuki y había capturado al Hachibi, quien resulto ser hermano del Raikage y con eso parecía ser que Sasuke había asegurado su entrada al libro bingo.

Decepcionado por no poder decirle cuanto antes a Hinata que no existía ninguna razón para sentirse culpables por sus sentimientos decidió ir a hablar con el Raikage para pedir que le dieran a su ex compañero el beneficio de la duda, desafortunadamente no había obtenido buenos resultados. Aun así no iba a darse por vencido, estaba más decidido que nunca a traer a Sasuke de regreso aun si para ello debía romperle cada una de sus extremidades; y justo cuando estaba pensando eso ante él apareció un extraño sujeto enmascarado del cual ya había hablado antes con su padre.

El enmascarado, quien se hacia llamar Madara Uchiha le dio los pormenores de la muerte de Itachi, al escucharlo Naruto sintió que el abismo que lo separaba de Sasuke crecía hasta lo intolerable y por primera vez desde que juro traerlo de regreso, Naruto se cuestiono si realmente seria capaz de cumplir su palabra.

--------------

Hinata se encontraba con el hermano de la difunta anciana Chiyo en la enorme habitación blanca donde ambos ancianos fingían pescar. La chica se encontraba de pie sobre el agua con los manos sobre su pecho en una posición lista para comenzar a trazar sellos y con una expresión de profunda concentración en su rostro. El anciano miraba expectante a la joven y a la superficie del agua, esta se encontraba completamente inmóvil, muestrea del profundo control de la chica sobre su Chakra.

Por unos instantes Hinata contuvo la respiración, después trazo unos extraños sellos con las manos y extendió las palmas como si estuviera intentando detener algo. Entre las manos de Hinata comenzó a brillar un extraño resplandor rojizo, el anciano parecía esbozar una sonrisa, pero se detuvo al ver que la superficie del agua comenzaba a agitarse

–Ten cuidado– Dijo el anciano con voz cautelosa –Tu concentración esta fallando...– Sin embargo la superficie del agua se agitaba cada vez más y la expresión de concentración de Hinata cambiaba a una de severo cansancio, el resplandor en sus manos que parecía estar tomando una forma esférica comenzó a agitarse y volverse un punto de luz deforme. El anciano retrocedió cuando el agua comenzó a agitarse como si de una tempestad se tratara –¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Es peligroso!– Repentinamente el agua creo lo que parecía una ola que envolvió a Hinata, el anciano estaba a punto de intervenir cuando finalmente el agua se detuvo y una Hinata empapada yacía de rodillas sobre esta con la respiración agitada –¿Estas bien?– Pregunto el anciano mirándola con el semblante preocupado

–S... Si...– La respiración de Hinata aun no se normalizaba –Aun... Aun no puedo... Canalizarlo...

–¿Estas segura de entender que tipo de Chakra llevas dentro?– Le pregunto el hermano de la vieja Chiyo mirándola con seriedad

–N...No...– Susurro la chica levantándose y caminando con paso inseguro hasta donde el anciano la esperaba con una pequeña toalla entre las manos –Pero estoy segura que la persona que me lo dio lo hizo solo para que yo lo guardara– La imagen te Itachi Uchiha y la dolorosa transferencia de Chakra a que la sometió se le vino a la memoria –Pensé que me lo había dado para crear alguna técnica nueva o para complementar una de las mías, pero no es así– Tomo la toalla que el anciano le ofrecía –Pero ahora estoy casi segura de que lo que quería es que yo...

–¡Hinata-San!– Se dejo escuchar una juvenil voz interrumpiendo lo que la ojiperla estaba a punto de decir

–Matsuri-chan– Dijo Hinata a modo de saludo al ver a la recién llegada

–Hinata-san ¿Aquí es donde te escondes? Dijo mirando el lugar –El Kazekage me pidió que cuidara de ti, pero es difícil hacerlo si no se donde te metes

–Lo siento, solo pase a saludar– Dicho esto se volvió hacia el anciano e hizo una reverencia –Gracias por su tiempo

–No te preocupes, pequeña– Respondió el anciano –Ven a verme cuando quieras

–¿Qué tanto haces con el hermano de la vieja Chiyo– Le pregunto Matsuri cuando salían del lugar

–Solo me esta ayudando a mejorar mi control del Chakra

–¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que solo era un viejo chiflado– La ojiperla no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario –¿Y? ¿Has mejorado?

–Creo que si

–¡Que bien! En ese caso tal vez podrías ayudarme con mi entre...– Matsuri se interrumpió cuando un terrible estruendo parecido al de una explosión se escucho peligrosamente cerca, seguido de un poderoso estremecimiento de la tierra acompañado de voces y gritos de alarma –¿Pero que demonios fue eso?

–¡Sonó como una explosión!– Hinata activo su Byakugan y en efecto vio que uno de los muros de Suna había recibido un daño terrible –¡Ahí!– Grito mientras echaba a correr en esa dirección siendo seguida por Matsuri –¡Están atacando la aldea!

–_¡Demonios!_– Pensó la más joven –_¡Justo ahora que Kazekage-Sama esta ausente!..._

------------

–Parece que Naruto esta cerca– Dijo Kiba sin aminorar la marcha mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a sus acompañantes, Rock Lee y Sai movieron la cabeza afirmando, pero Sakura permaneció inexpresiva, Kiba se preocupo, desde que habían salido de Konoha ella casi no había abierto la boca.

Sakura se encontraba bastante angustiada, no estaba muy segura de que lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, sabia que Naruto no le perdonaría mentir sobre sus sentimientos, pero lo peor era que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que lo que le iba a decir fuera una mentira.

Ya desde hacia cierto tiempo que la pelirrosa pensaba que estaba enamorada solo del recuero de Sasuke, del chico que fue su compañero, pero el hombre en el que se había convertido ahora distaba mucho del que ella conoció ¿De verdad seguía enamorada de él? Y por otro lado, estaba Naruto, quien le había dicho varias veces que le gustaba, aunque desde que había regresado de su viaje con Jiraiya no lo había vuelto a repetir, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo, tal vez se había vuelto más fuerte y había madurado en varios aspectos, pero en esencia Naruto mantenía su personalidad amable y honesta, el seguía siendo el Naruto que siempre había estado a su lado, y últimamente se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el rubio habían profundizado, lo que no estaba segura era que tanto lo habían hecho.

Tenia que reconocer que extrañaba los intentos del rubio por invitarla a salir o de llamar su atención, de un tiempo acá Naruto le había demostrado que seguía considerándola una persona importante para él, pero había ocasiones en que le daba la impresión de que había alguien más, alguien que poco a poco alejaba al chico de ella y eso le hacía experimentar un vació en su corazón que iba en aumento.

Sabia que lo correcto era que si su amigo se había interesado en alguien más ella debía apoyarlo, del mismo modo en que él siempre la había apoyado con lo de Sasuke, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitía, había una parte de ella que de un modo egoísta se negaba a aceptar que otra chica ocupara el lugar que ella pensaba había ocupado durante mucho tiempo en el corazón de Naruto.

Suspiro, estaba actuando como una tonta preocupándose de manera anticipada por algo que no eran mas que meras suposiciones; además en ese momento no era la claridad de sus sentimientos lo que la estaba llevando al encuentro del rubio si no su deseo de que Naruto dejara de presionarse en su obsesión de traer a Sasuke de regreso, esa promesa que le habían hecho de niños solo le había traído dolor a su compañero, lo más justo era que lo liberara de ella.

Además ¿Quién podría gustarle a Naruto? Él le había asegurado que durante su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya no había conocido a nadie especial y aunque ahora en la aldea era considerado un héroe, hasta hace muy poco ninguna chica había despertado algún integres en él, salvo Hinata, que era su hermana. Por un segundo la imagen de Hinata y Naruto juntos la preocupo... Desde que recordaba, la persona más cercana a Naruto, aun más cercana que Sasuke había sido Hinata...

–_¡Lo que me faltaba!_– Pensó Sakura mientras se daba un golpe metal por pensar en tonterías –_Preocuparme de la relación que hay entre esos dos... ¡Es normal que siempre estén juntos...Son hermanos, Naruto podría fijarse en cualquier chica menos en Hinata, después de todo, ella es su hermana gemela, no, si a ese torpe le gusta alguien mas seria cualquiera, menos Hinata..._

------------

–¿Qué esta pasando?– Se apresuro a preguntar Hinata cuando ella y Matsuri llegaron al lugar de la explosión

–¡La aldea esta bajo ataque!– Respondió uno de los vigilantes

–¿Saben de quien se trata?– Pregunto Matsuri, antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de responder Hinata reactivo su Byakugan y vio algo que la asusto

–Akatsuki...– Dijo al distinguir a alguien que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas. Matsuri titubeo un momento, pero se repuso con rapidez

–¡Todos prepárense a pelear! Seguramente Akatsuki esta aquí para capturar a Hina-san, nuestro deber es evitarlo a toda costa

–¡Espera!– Interrumpió Hinata –Akatsuki es muy peligroso, si solo están aquí por mi culpa yo...

–¡Ni hablar!– Dijo otro Ninja a sus espaldas –El Kazekage fue muy especifico cuando dijo que debíamos protegerla...

–No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas– Tercio alguien mas –Aun no sabemos porque están aquí

–Sin duda que para nada bueno...– Continuo Matsuri, pero una gélida voz con un timbre de burla se dejo escuchar

–¡Eh, los de Suna!– Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que reconocía la voz, misma que continuo hablando –No tenemos nada en su contra, ya tomamos lo que nos interesaba de ustedes– El ambiente se tenso y varios gruñidos se escucharon por parte de los ninjas de Suna al recordar cuando su Kazekage fue capturado –Pero me temo que de nuevo están custodiando algo que queremos... Una huésped de Konoha para ser más especifico– Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda

–¡Cierra la boca!– Grito una furiosa Matsuri –¡Como te atreves a aparecer por aquí después de lo que le hicieron a Gaara-Sama! No nos importa a que viniste, pero te aseguro que te iras con las manos vacías...

–A menos que tu seas Hinata Hyuuga, no es contigo con quien vine a tratar, niña...

–¡Pero como te atre...!

–Detente, Matsuri– La interrumpió la ojiperla

–Pero Hinata-San...

–Este Akatsuki en particular es muy peligroso

–¿Lo conoces?– Pregunto alguien

–Solo lo vi una vez... Pero mi primo se enfrento con el una vez... Por lo que me dijo, este sujeto es verdaderamente poderoso

–¿Quién es?– Pregunto Matsuri mientras el humo se disipaba y la figura entre este emergía

–Soy Hoshigake Kisame... Has crecido mucho, Hinata Hyuuga...– Antes de que Hinata respondiera, cinco ninjas de Suna, entre ellos Matsuri, saltaron y se pusieron delante de ella

–¡No pondrás tus manos sobre ella!

–Escuchen– Dijo el hombre con expresión de fastidio –Interrumpí una misión importante por venir a buscar a esta chiquilla, así que no estoy dispuesto a perder mas tiempo, pienso llevármela para continuar con mi anterior misión cuanto antes

Antes de que cualquiera lograra reaccionar, Kisame trazo una serie de sellos, demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiera reconocerlos, repentinamente y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, de en medio de la arena surgió una enorme ola de agua que golpeo con fuerza devastadora lo que quedaba de uno de los muros que rodeaban la aldea terminando de derribarlo y llevándose en su camino a una buena cantidad de los ninjas que se encontraban ahí

–¡Cuidado!– Hinata escucho el grito de Matsuri como si viniera de muy lejos mientras miraba horrorizada como el agua se arremolinaba alrededor de la casa. Suna era una aldea que estaba situada en medio del desierto, definitivamente no estaban preparados para una inundación, alarmada por el panorama tan desolador que comenzaba a mostrarse, la ojiperla giro el rostro y fijo su mirada molesta en la figura que se encontraba de pie sobre la enorme masa de agua que parecía no dejaba de brotar de la tierra

–¡Basta! ¡Detente! El asunto que vienes a tratar es conmigo, no tienes que lastimar a nadie más por esto...

–Parece que entiendes la situación, sabes lo que le podría pasar a la aldea si te rehúsas a venir conmigo, especialmente si el Kazekage esta ausente ¿Verdad?– Kisame sonrió con crueldad al ver el semblante de Hinata ensombrecerse, era evidente que todo estaba en contra de la chica

–No tengo intenciones de involucrar a la gente de Suna en esto– Hinata comenzó a caminar fuera de la aldea, hacia donde se encontraba el Akatsuki –Pero tampoco esperes que me ponga tan fácilmente en las garras de Akatsuki– Dicho esto, Hinata arrojo un par de kunais en dirección de Kisame, pero el agua que lo rodeaba se movió como si tuviera vida propia y los repelió

–Eso fue completamente innecesario e inútil– Exclamo el Akatsuki, sin embargo guardo silencio cuando se percato de que Hinata había desaparecido, Kisame cerro los ojos un instante, después los abrió y en sus labios se dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa –Ya veo... Con que sabes usar Jutsus de agua... – Se quito la enorme espada que llevaba en la espalda –Pero eso no representa ningún problema para mi...– Sacudió su enorme espada, Samehada, sobre la superficie del agua y, en el acto se levanto una ola de magnitudes casi monstruosas, y observo presuntuoso como de entre las ondas de agua emergía Hinata, nuevamente sacudió su espada tratando de golpearla con la poderosa corriente de aire que provoco, pero cuando esta golpeo a la Kunoichi esta se disolvió en una nube de humo –_Maldición, un clon de sombras..._– Pensó

–¡Aquí estoy!– Escucho la voz a sus espaldas, cuando Kisame se volvió sintió un dolor agudo en su mano que lo obligo a soltar a su espada y vio que Hinata sostenía un kunai ensangrentado en la mano –_Bien... Ahora que ya no tiene la espada tal vez tenga una pequeña posibilidad..._– Pensaba la joven cautelosamente

–Eso no a estado mal– Le decía el Akatsuki mientras se sacudía la sangre de la mano –Eres más rápida de lo que pensaba– Hinata de nuevo se puso en guardia al ver que el aire de confianza de su oponente no mermaba –Espero que no pienses que por haberme separado de mi arma ganaras alguna ventaja– El rostro de la chica permanecía impasible, pero lo cierto es que escuchar esas palabras la habían preocupado –Déjame mostrarte un pequeño truco– Kisame una vez más trazo sellos con sus manos, casi de inmediato Hinata sintió que el agua debajo de ella comenzaba a temblar, se parecía a un terremoto, repentinamente un trozo de Hielo enorme y afilado emergió del agua justo debajo de ella

–¿¡Pero que rayos...!?– Grito mientras saltaba evadiendo el daño por unos milímetros, justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar un nuevo trozo de hielo emergió, luego otro y otro, Hinata descubrió preocupada que Kisame podía hacer crecer esas cosas a voluntad, cada vez le costaba más trabajo evadir los golpes, sus ropas habían sido rasgadas en varios lugares y ya tenia algunos rasguños que sangraban levemente, Hinata miro preocupada la superficie del agua, si eso continuaba no tendría lugar donde aterrizar, rezando mentalmente porque su poder funcionara con algo así, Hinata salto una vez más y mientras se encontraba en el aire dirigió su mirada a las estructuras de hielo que continuaban apareciendo, cerro los ojos mientras activaba su línea de sangre y después de eso se llevo las manos al frente y trazo alguno sellos –¡Ryuugan!– Casi suspira de alivio al ver como las lanzas de hielo se resquebrajaban y se convertían en pequeñísimos fragmentos de hielo

–Vaya, eso fue... interesante– Admitió su oponente –Admito que algo así no me lo esperaba... Sin embargo, fue una suerte que te alejaras tanto de la aldea

–¿Crees que podrás atraparme porque no hay nadie que me ayude? Créeme que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola

–Si, eso pensé, es por eso que aproveche que estabas ocupada esquivando el hielo y que la aldea estaba cubierta de agua– Lo decía mientras miraba un punto a la espalda de Hinata y sonreía con crueldad, preocupada por ese gesto, ella también volteo a mirar hacia la aldea, y al hacerlo sintió que su corazón se encogía

-----------

–Naruto... ¿Crees que estuvo bien la forma en que le hablaste a Sakura?– Pregunto Kakashi al joven rubio mientras este no cejaba en su intento de tratar de localizar a Sasuke utilizando el modo Sennin

–Créame, Kakashi-Sensei, Aun cuando lo que hubiera dicho Sakura-Chan fuera verdad, lo mejor es que no se involucre conmigo de esa forma– Respondió el joven sin inmutarse

–Ya veo...– El ninja copia no se molesto en apartar su vista de su preciado libro –Así que hay alguien más...– Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Naruto, Kakashi entendió que la conversación había terminado, comenzó a alejarse, quería hablar con Sakura sobre lo que acababa de pasar, el que ella fuera hasta allá a decirle a Naruto que lo amaba solo podía significar que algo grave había pasado en Konoha.

Por su parte, aun cuando Naruto se mostraba relajado y concentrado, la realidad era muy diferente. No sabia explicar como se había sentido cuando Sakura apareció para decirle que lo amaba, fue algo así como una mezcla de culpa, tristeza, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo algo de alegría al saber hasta que grado se preocupaba su compañera por él. Hasta hace muy poco Naruto se habría aferrado a esa declaración como su tabla de salvación aun cuando sabia que no era sincera, al menos no del todo, Sakura había sido la única chica además de Hinata que le había gustado, aun cuando la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ellas era bastante desigual siempre creyó que si Sakura hubiera compartido su atracción y hubieran entablado una relación mas allá de la amistad, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ese sentimiento malsano que sentía hacia su hermana no hubiera trascendido.

Pero ahora sabia que la sangre no lo unía a Hinata, recién había descubierto que no había nada malo con esos sentimientos y deseos, ahora estaba seguro que aun cuando su padre no hubiera muerto y Hiashi no lo hubiera acogido bajo su techo, aun así, él habría terminado enamorado de Hinata, Naruto siempre había estado en contra de lo que decía Neji sobre el destino, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de contrariarlo, pues estaba convencido que su destino estaba al lado de Hinata.

Así pues el intento de Sakura por hacerlo renunciar a sus esfuerzos por traer a Sasuke de vuelta habían fracasado y es que ella ignoraba que no lo hacia solo por la promesa que le hiciera en el pasado, sino porque sentía que se lo debía a Sasuke. Lo cierto era que él al igual que Sasuke había perdido todo, pero a él lo había protegido de todo el dolor que ello conllevaba y le habían dado un nombre, un hogar y una familia, y aun cuando después le ofrecieran lo mismo a Sasuke, este ya había quedado marcado de por vida con el dolor y el rencor. Naruto se reprochaba de que fuera en su mayor parte un sentimiento de culpa lo que lo empujaba a intentar incansablemente encontrar a Sasuke, se sentía culpable de haber gozado una vida feliz y plena que bien pudo haber sido de su amigo, y también se sentía culpable de que aun cuando al final Sasuke recibió todo lo que Naruto había recibido siempre hubo una diferencia insalvable entre ellos; Sasuke creció pensando que su hermano era un asesino, en cambio Naruto creció sintiendo el cariño y la ternura de Hanabi y Hinata, y con el tiempo Naruto obtuvo algo que en el fondo sabia que Sasuke anhelaba: El amor de Hinata.

No estaba seguro de si era porque Sasuke realmente sentía algo por Hinata o simplemente era por zanjar su ya muy larga rivalidad, pero a Naruto no le cabía la menor duda de que cuando eran niños Sasuke había tratado de arrebatarle el afecto de Hinata, pero Naruto no había estado dispuesto a compartir ni un ápice de la atención y el cariño de su hermana, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo; El rubio frunció el seño al recordar que Sasuke no había olvidado a Hinata, estaba seguro que ya que su rivalidad persistía, también persistiría el deseo de Sasuke por tenerla. Pero al igual que cuando eran niños Naruto no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea menos eso, Hinata era únicamente suya.

------------

Hinata miro aterrada como la mayoría de los habitantes de Suna estaban atrapados en enormes burbujas de agua, Neji le había contado sobre esa técnica pues él la había experimentado en carne propia; La joven escuchaba las exclamaciones de terror de las personas que aun estaban libres, se alarmo, sabia que si estaban mucho tiempo encerrado morirían ahogados.

–¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡¡¡Libéralos!!!– Le grito a Kisame

–No tengo ningún interés en estas personas– Le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante adornando su frió rostro –Pero como ya te dije, tengo ordenes de llevarte conmigo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer... O a quien tenga que eliminar

–¡¡¡No voy a permitirlo!!!– Reactivando el Ryuugan dirigió sus ojos a las personas cautivas liberándolas casi de inmediato, sin embargo, eran tantas que el esfuerzo acabo con gran parte de su Chakra, Hinata sabia que no podría volver a utilizar el Ryuugan, pero no se amedrento, después de todo ella era la orgullosa heredera del Clan Hyuuga, aun podía ser un oponente peligroso, con esto en mente se volvió de nuevo a Kisame, pero una vez más sintió pánico al ver que Kisame tenia a Matsuri sujetándole las muñecas con una mano y en la otra sostenía su enorme espada, la cual aparentemente había recuperado mientras Hinata liberaba a los habitantes de Suna

–Seria más fácil que lo comprendieras– Decía el Akatsuki mientras colocaba el borde de su enorme espada entre el hombro y el cuello de Matsuri, Hinata sabia que bastaba un movimiento para destrozar el cuerpo de la chica –Mientras mas te resistas a venir conmigo mas gente saldrá lastimada por tu culpa... Empezando por esta linda niña

–¡Espera!– Grito alarmada la ojiperla al ver que Kisame estaba a punto de eliminar a Matsuri –¡No la lastimes... Yo...!

–No lo hagas, Hinata-San– La interrumpió Matsuri intentando inútilmente de ocultar el miedo que sentía por estar en esa situación –Kazekage-Sama nos dijo que sin importar lo que ocurriera debíamos evitar que cayeras en manos de Akatsuki... ¡Ay!– Grito de dolor al sentir como Kisame presionaba un poco su espada sobre su piel y sin embargo logrando así provocarle una pequeña herida que empezaba a sangrar, al ver esto Hinata se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar mas lejos

–De acuerdo, tu ganas, deja ir a Matsuri y me iré contigo

–¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?– Hinata frunció el ceño como muestra de desagrado de que ese sujeto pusiera en duda su palabra

–Libera a Matsuri y haz que toda esta agua se vaya y me iré contigo sin causarte ningún problema, lo prometo

–Hinata-San... No haga esto...– Matsuri no pudo seguir hablando pues Kisame la arrojo a un lado y ella apenas logro concentrarse lo suficiente para mantener su chakra y no hundirse en el agua

–De acuerdo– La Sonrisa presuntuosa de Kisame se agrando, y haciendo un sencillo movimiento con su espada provoco que en la tierra se abriera una enorme grieta por donde toda el agua se fue y después la tierra volvió a cerrarse, Hinata y todos los habitantes de Suna miraron asombrados, realmente ese sujeto era poderoso –Bueno, Hinata-San, si fueras tan amable de seguirme, nos espera un largo camino– Apretando los dientes y dirigiéndole una mirada a Matsuri suplicando en silencio que no hiciera nada estúpido y la dejara marchar, Hinata se fue con Kisame, tal vez no fuera tan malo, con algo de suerte la llevarían a la guarida de Akatsuki y podría ver a Sasuke... Y también estaba la posibilidad de que lograra completar el encargo de Itachi.

-----------

¡Eh, chicos, vamos! ¡Realmente no van a hacer esto! ¿Verdad Gaara?– Preguntaba un muy molesto Naruto completamente cubierto por arena la cual formaba una esfera a su alrededor y solo dejaba ver su cabeza sobresaliendo de esta

–Lo siento mucho, Naruto, pero me temo que no nos dejaste otra salida

–¡Maldición! ¡Ya veras en cuanto logre salir de aquí!– Decía sin dejar de moverse. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, justo cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de localizar a Sasuke, ante él apareció Gaara seguido de varios sujetos que él no conocía, sin embargo se asombro cuando le informaron que un curioso viejito que venía con ellos era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Tsuchikage. Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, la mejor parte vino cuando se entero que Sasuke irrumpió en la reunión de los Kages teniendo como objetivo a Danzou, mismo que había escapado con la ayuda de sus acompañantes, también se entero de la interferencia de Madara, cosa que lo sorprendió, eso significaba que el sujeto se había desplazado a una velocidad sorprendente después de haber hablado con él. Lo único bueno de esa charla fue saber que el Hachibi seguía libre y por lo tanto el Raikage ya no tenia motivos para cazar a Sasuke, y tal y como Gaara había sospechado, el enterarse de esto ultimo solo provoco que Naruto intentara salir a toda prisa en búsqueda de Sasuke.

Fue en ese momento que Gaara le comento que debido al peligro latente que representaba Akatsuki se había decido que lo mejor era mantenerlo oculto ya que, al ser Naruto el Jinchuriki más poderoso era sin duda la prioridad de Akatsuki. Y tal y como el Kazekage esperaba que ocurriera, Naruto no estuvo ni minimamente dispuesto a cooperar, por lo que fue necesario que él junto con sus hermanos y el enorme guardaespaldas de el Tsuchikage lo sometieran para que al final el pudiera inmovilizarlo y así llevarlo a algún lugar seguro, sin embargo, Gaara creyó que seria buena idea que antes pasaran por Suna, sin duda ver a Hinata calmaría un poco a Naruto y al Kazekage no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de su aldea.

Gaara aun no tenia idea de lo que iba a encontrar en Suna.

---------------

Hinata se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpida como para creer que le permitirían ver el camino hacia la guarida de Akatsuki. Cuando se marcho con Kisame pensó que el tipo tal vez se limitaría a vendarle los ojos y llevarla, de ser así podría usar su Byakugan y ver el camino fácilmente ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta al pensar que el grupo de asesinos mas poderoso del mundo ninja cometería un error de principiantes?

En cuanto llegaron al bosque más cercano un extraño hombre mas parecido a una planta había emergido del suelo, Kisame le dijo que ese sujeto se encargaría de "escoltarla" hasta una de las bases de Akatsuki y antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo para protestar, de la tierra emergieron algo que parecían ser ramas y la envolvieron cubriéndola rápidamente e inmovilizándola, Hinata sintió que se agitaba, como si comenzara a moverse a una velocidad imposible, tanto que le costaba respirar, estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, repentinamente las ramas que la envolvían la liberaron y en cuanto ella pudo recuperar el aliento y mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió de ver que estaba en una celda

–Y bien, Hinata-san ¿Te agrada tu habitación?– Aun sin reponerse por completo de la experiencia Hinata miro hacia donde escucho la voz, se sorprendió al ver que ese extraño sujeto estaba ahí

–¿Estamos... Estamos en el cuartel de Akatsuki?– Pregunto cautelosa con su respiración aun algo irregular

–Así es

–¿Sa... Sasuke-Kun esta aquí?– La ojiperla se encogió en su lugar al ver la mirada burlona de aquel desagradable sujeto

–Él ahora no esta aquí, pero no demorara mucho en aparecer... Mientras tanto, ponte cómoda– Repentinamente fue como si el suelo absorbiera a aquel sujeto y este desapareció antes de que Hinata pudiera preguntarle nada más. Cuando finalmente se calmo un poco miro a su alrededor, era una habitación pequeña y sin duda estaba bien protegida por jutsus y sellos, solo había una pequeña cama pegada a una de las paredes y bastaba verla para darse cuanta de que era sumamente incomoda, la puerta tenia una pequeña ventana cubierta por barrotes, al asomarse Hinata solo diviso un enorme y oscuro pasillo, activo su Byakugan y descubrió que había algo que le impedía utilizarlo en su totalidad, intento con el Ryuugan pero no pudo cancelar el Jutsu de protección que le impedía usar su línea de sangre o siquiera abrir la puerta. Sin duda esa celda la habían diseñado exclusivamente para ella

–_Que considerados..._– Dijo sarcásticamente para sus adentros mientras se sentaba en la incomoda cama abrazando sus rodillas y recargando su cabeza sobre estas, estaba muy cansada por el combate con Kisame, primero debía descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas para pensar en una manera de salir de allí, si lo que ella sospechaba era correcto lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue ser llevada a la guarida de Akatsuki, pronto cumpliría el ultimo deseo de Itachi.

------------

Aun no habían llegado a Suna cuando Gaara supo que algo estaba mal, presintiendo lo peor envió a Temari, que era la más rápida a que se adelantara a echar un vistazo y les dijera lo que había pasado. Mientras su hermana se adelantaba hizo que los otros aminoraran la marcha, su prioridad era que independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado en su aldea Naruto no se enterara. Lo que Gaara no esperaba era que Naruto se había vuelto tan fuerte y hábil como para notar que la velocidad con que marchaban y que había sido constante hasta ahora estaba disminuyendo, la respuesta le pareció tan obvia que se sintió ofendido de que Gaara tratara de ocultarle que algo malo había pasado en Suna y eso solo significaba algo: Hinata estaba en peligro.

Cuando Gaara sintió que Temari venia de regreso se adelanto para encontrarse con ella, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Naruto y asegurarse de que seguía preso en la arena y sin poder escapar.

–Adivino por tu expresión que ocurrió algo muy malo– Le dijo a su hermana no bien esta lo alcanzo

–No tienes idea, Akatsuki ataco la aldea– Temari de inmediato noto como la mandíbula de su hermano se tensaba y sus ojos se oscurecían con una rabia sorda, por unos instantes pareció tanto el antiguo Gaara amante de la sangre y la matanza que ella sintió miedo –No hubo bajas importantes y todos están bien, incluida Matsuri– Este ultimo comentario pareció calmar al Kazekage, sin embargo su preocupación no remitió del todo

–¿Akatsuki vino a atacar y no hay bajas?– No le gusto para nada lo que eso podría significar –Temari... ¿Qué hizo Hinata?

–Lo que estas pensando– Dijo la rubia con pesadez –Ella se marcho con Akatsuki para evitar que la aldea o sus habitantes sufrieran daño...

–Si, suena como algo que haría Hinata– Se dejo escuchar la voz de Naruto a espaldas de los hermanos Sabaku No, Temari y Gaara voltearon y vieron con asombro y pánico que Naruto se había liberado de la arena que lo había mantenido apresado y había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho

–Naruto... Escucha, no...– Intentaba explicar Temari

–Quiero saber exactamente que ocurrió aquí y quien se llevo a Hinata– Dijo Naruto quien lucia increíblemente tranquilo pasando de largo a Gaara y Temari dirigiéndose a Suna –Akatsuki acaba de cometer el más terrible error de su vida

–Naruto...– Intento hablar Gaara, pero Naruto continuo hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado

–Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de ubique su base, que es adonde seguramente llevaron a Hinata, ella tiene parte del poder del Kyuubi corriendo en sus venas, eso me ayudara a encontrarla donde quiera que este.

–¿Y que piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?– Le pregunto Gaara, la voz tranquila y la actitud de Naruto, tan impropia de él le preocupaba muchísimo más que si hubiera reaccionando gritando, despotricando y corriendo desesperado en busca de su hermana. Como respuesta a lo que Gaara le pregunto, Naruto se volvió y encaro al Kazekage, Gaara trago saliva al ver que en el rostro inexpresivo de Naruto brillaban los ojos rojizos y afilados del zorro delas nueve colas, muestra inequívoca de la furia asesina que bullía en su interior

–Voy a matar a todo aquel que se halla atrevido siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata

-------------

Debía de haber pasado aproximadamente una hora cuando la puerta de la celda de Hinata se abrió y alguien entro, algo adormilada Hinata levanto la mirada y se encontró con una mujer pelirroja con anteojos que la miraba con un aire de desconfianza, durante algunos minutos la mujer se dedico únicamente a mirarla, hasta que por fin le hablo

–Entonces tu eres la niña que creció al lado de Sasuke-Kun ¿Correcto?– Hinata disimulo bien su sorpresa tras su rostro inexpresivo

–¿Quién eres tu?– Respondió con voz tranquila

–Mi nombre el Karin y actualmente soy la compañera de Sasuke-Kun– Karin la miro esperando alguna reacción, pero la chica continuaba luciendo tranquila –Me enviaron a ver si tenias alguna herida y en ese caso curarte– La miro y enarco una ceja –¿Tienes alguna herida?

–No– Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una respetuosa reverencia a la pelirroja –Pero agradezco su preocupación, Karin-San– La actitud respetuosa de la ojiperla tomo por sorpresa a Karin

–Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre tu y Sasuke?– Pregunto una vez que se repuso de la impresión inicial

–Crecimos juntos, es como un hermano para mi– Respondió Hinata con aire nostálgico, cuando aun iba a la academia era muy común que las chicas le hablaran para preguntarle por Sasuke y siempre le hacían esa misma pregunta y ella siempre respondió de la misma manera –No lo e visto desde que abandono Konoha ¿Cómo esta?

–Cambiado, supongo– Respondió la pelirroja con cierta pesadez mientras recordaba como lucia Sasuke cuando irrumpieron en la reunión de los Kages, no le había gustado nada ese Sasuke tan frió y oscuro, por un momento realmente le causo miedo –Te llamas Hinata, ¿Cierto?– Le pregunto antes de que la chica notara su inquietud, vio como ella afirmaba con la cabeza –y ¿Qué podrías contarme de Sasuke?– Hinata de inmediato capto el interés de Karin hacia Sasuke, si, siempre había sido así, cuando las chicas se interesaban en Sasuke la buscaban a ella para averiguar sobre él, solo Ino y Sakura continuaron siendo sus amigas cuando descubrieron que no le podrían sacar información útil

–Lo siento, Karin-San– Respondió Hinata –Pero creo que en estos momentos tu conoces a Sasuke más que yo– Esa respuesta lleno de satisfacción a Karin, desde ese momento decidió que Hinata le caía muy bien

–Pero... ¿No puedes decirme algo de él?– Insistió

–Bueno...– Dijo Hinata llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de estar intentando recordar algo mientras se sentaba en la cama y Karin hacia lo mismo sentándose a su lado –Temo que solo podría hablarte de cómo era cuando éramos niños, no siempre fue así de serio ¿Sabes?

–¿En serio?– Pregunto entusiasmada la pelirroja –¡Cuéntame como era!– Y Hinata le contó de las peleas con Naruto, los juegos entre ellos y Neji y como a veces incluían a Hanabi, Karin se sorprendió de escucharla, era tan difícil imaginar a Sasuke así, feliz en compañía de algo que podría haber sido su familia. Estaban tan entradas en su conversación que no sintieron cuando la puerta se abrió y entro alguien

–Karin, sal de aquí– Dijo Sasuke de repente, sobresaltando a ambas chicas haciendo que se levantaran de golpe

–Pero... Sasuke-Kun...

–¡Dije que te fueras!– Por toda respuesta Karin le lanzo a Hinata una mirada de disculpa y salió de la habitación.

Una vez solos ambos jóvenes se miraron, Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta al contemplar a Sasuke, era la primera vez que se veían en más de tres años. Y aun cuando su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo Sasuke sintió una sacudida en su interior al ver a Hinata, estaba tan cambiada. Recorrió su cuerpo y su rostro con toda lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para asimilar los cambios en ella. Hinata se sintió nerviosa ante ese examen, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran fríos y duros como el acero, y algo se había despertado en ellos al mirarla, y Hinata supo que no era algo bueno

–Sa... Sasuke...– Susurro, incapaz de hablar, pero tal vez hablar fue un error, pues Sasuke comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ella, extrañamente a Hinata le pareció que su andar era idéntico al de un depredador cuando se a fijado una presa

–Hinata, has cambiado mucho– Dijo Sasuke con la voz tan fría como sus ojos –Has dejado de ser una niña...– Hinata retrocedió hasta que sus rodillas toparon con la cama haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre esta, sin embargo, Sasuke no se detuvo y siguió avanzando hacia ella con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Si, sé que no es uno de los mejores capítulos, de hecho creo que es algo mediocre, pero prometo que el que sigue será mejor, después de todo ya solo quedan dos capítulos y este fic llega a su fin. Pero ya e comenzado a escribir mi siguiente fic que llevara el nombre "El sentimiento adecuado" y por supuesto que será un NaruHina, aunque aun es prematuro hablar de esto.

Antes de irme quiero agradecer de nuevo toda su paciencia y todas sus palabras de animo, de verdad que no saben lo que significa para mi, por favor, no dejen de escribirme su opinión ya que esa es la razón por la que e continuado con esta historia. Bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado (mucho) no duden que habrá un próximo capitulo y les suplico que sigan teniendo paciencia ¡Son lo máximo! ¡Hasta pronto!


	23. Chapter 23 Voluntad

Pues ahora si que ya no se que decir para disculparme, esta vez de verdad que me pase de cualquier limite establecido, y lo único que se me ocurre decir es: Perdón por la tardanza. En estos meses pasaron muchísimas cosas, hay problemas en mi trabajo (probablemente pronto yo y mis compañeras tengamos que buscar nuevos empleos) llega el fin de año lleno de trabajos finales, exámenes tramites, etc. Sumando a mi peor bloqueo de escritor, etc. Etc.

Pero finalmente estoy aquí casi agradeciendo de rodillas a todos aquellos que no han perdido la fe en mi.

Pues ahora si que ya no se que decir para disculparme, esta vez de verdad que me pase de cualquier limite establecido, y lo único que se me ocurre decir es: Perdón por la tardanza. En estos meses pasaron muchísimas cosas, hay problemas en mi trabajo (probablemente pronto yo y mis compañeras tengamos que buscar nuevos empleos) llega el fin de año lleno de trabajos finales, exámenes tramites, etc. Sumando a mi peor bloqueo de escritor, etc. Etc.

Pero finalmente estoy aquí casi agradeciendo de rodillas a todos aquellos que no han perdido la fe en mi.

Bueno, de nuevo les agradezco a todos los que no perdieron las esperanzas en este fic y les pido disculpas a todos por la larguísima espera, así que sin mas, les dejo (Por fin) el capitulo 23 de "Fruto Prohibido"

CAPITULO 23

**Voluntad**

Por un instante Hinata no supo como debía reaccionar, le tomo a su cerebro una fracción de segundo procesar la idea: Ella estaba tendida de espaldas sobre una cama y Sasuke estaba agachado sobre ella, había puesto los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo y eso le servia para sostenerse y arrinconarla la mismo tiempo; los oscuros y fríos ojos de él se perdían en los blancos y brillantes de ella y no fue si no hasta que noto que los labios de él comenzaban a abrirse que comprendió que estaban en una posición muy, pero muy comprometedora

–Sa... Sasuke-Kun... Yo...– Dijo ella con voz temblorosa –Me siento... Muy in... Incomoda...– Pero Sasuke no se movió y por un larguísimo segundo solo se dedico a contemplarla, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de reunir el valor de empujarlo él se movió, con una velocidad que la sorprendió Sasuke la sujeto de ambas muñecas y la obligo a ponerse de pie; Hinata sintió que chocaba con algo sólido y cálido y luego una sensación familiar la rodeo, sorprendida se dio cuanta de que Sasuke la había levantado bruscamente y ahora estaba abrazándola –Sa... Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué... Que haces?– Pregunto sintiéndose más nerviosa y preocupada que al principio

–Ssshhhn... No digas nada– Le dijo el joven mientras la mantenía abrazada y él enterraba su rostro entre sus cabellos azulados –Solo quisiera... por un momento... Creer que nada a cambiado, que todo es como antes y que tu y yo...– Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sutilmente con sorpresa al sentir como las manos de Hinata se posaban tímidamente en su espalda, ella le regresaba el abrazo, aunque de forma insegura

–No tiene que ser un momento, si tu quisieras regresar... Yo siempre pensare en ti como un hermano, Sasuke-kun...– En cuanto dijo eso supo que había cometido un error, pues el Uchiha la soltó y se parto de ella bruscamente y el enojo era perfectamente visible en su expresión

–Claro... Como un hermano...– Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo –De que otra forma podrías verme ¿Verdad, Hinata?

–Sa... Sasuke-Kun, yo solo...– Estiro su mano intentado tocarlo, pero el se aparto como si ella tuviera la peste

–Tu ya tienes un hermano ¿Recuerdas? Si yo soy como tu hermano ¿Qué es Naruto para ti?– Sabia que se movía por terreno peligroso, pero al ver la vergüenza y la culpa en la mirada de la chica dedujo de inmediato que Hinata aun no sabia que Naruto no era su hermano; y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más frustrado y furioso, porque aun cuando ella pensaba que eran hermanos el amor que sentía por ese idiota era perfectamente visible en sus ojos, Hinata seguía sin saber como ocultar sus sentimientos, fue tanta su rabia que instintivamente deseo lastimarla tanto como ella lo estaba lastimado –¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que su cercanía era inusual, claro al principio me dije que se debía a que eran gemelos, pero después comencé a notar "cosas" sus miradas, sus susurros, el modo en como se tocaban... No correspondía a como debía ser entre dos hermanos...

–Sasuke-Kun, por favor no sigas...– Suplico ella con voz temblorosa

–Y todo empeoro con los años, y mientras mas me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, más repulsión sentía, dime Hinata ¿Tu se lo dijiste a Neji o él lo descubrió por si mismo?– Al ver como los ojos perlados de la chica se abrían con pánico Sasuke supo que había acertado –Y el honorable Neji Hyuuga, siempre velando por la buena reputación de su protegida no hizo si no encubrir esa relación enfermiza que mantenían...

–Sasuke... Por favor...– Sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos, las palabras de Sasuke la estaban haciendo sentir tan sucia y humillada

–Yo siempre lo supe, los hermosos gemelitos Hyuuga eran más que simples hermanitos los cuales disfrutaban proporcionándose "afecto" por los rincones de la mansión...

–¡Ya Basta, cállate de una vez!– Grito ella sintiendo el peso de la vergüenza destrozando su orgullo –Las cosas no son como tu dices, Naruto y yo no somos ese tipo de personas, nosotros no... Nosotros...– Hinata no pudo continuar, aunque la vergüenza la consumía no podía refutar las palabras de Sasuke, aun cuando había sido reciente, ella se había entregado a Naruto, merecía las palabras que acababa de decirle.

Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio, finalmente Sasuke pareció moverse en dirección de la puerta, ver a Hinata lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, la temblorosa voz de la chica lo obligo a detenerse

–¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, Sasuke-Kun?– El Uchiha se quedo quieto dándole la espalda –Entiendo que te fuiste en busca de venganza, pero según sé tu hermano ya esta muerto, sin embargo tu sigues peleando, aun no encuentras lo que saliste a buscar cuando dejaste Konoha... ¿Por qué?

–¿En verdad deseas saberlo?– La voz del chico era fría como el hielo

–¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo!

–Entonces escucha atentamente...– Y así Sasuke le contó a Hinata lo que Madara le había dicho sobre Itachi; mientras hablaba Hinata palidecía y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar a tal grado que se vio en la necesidad de sentarse sobre la cama. Cuando Sasuke finalizo su relato giro y se sorprendió un poco al ver el rostro de Hinata bañado en lagrimas –¿Hinata... Te sientes bien?– Le pregunto sin embargo mantuvo la indiferencia en su tono de voz

–Es horrible...– Dijo ella con voz quebrada –Es horrible... Que Itachi-San haya tenido que pasar por todo eso... Y que tu hayas tenido que saberlo de esa forma... Es horrible...

–¿Ahora lo entiendes?– Pregunto Sasuke –¿Entiendes porque mi venganza no a acabado? ¡Konoha me lo quito todo! Los habitantes de Konoha siguen sus pacificas vidas a costa del sacrificio de mi Clan ¿Y como lo agradecen? Dibujando a mi hermano como un asesino desalmado y sin corazón...

–Sasuke...

–¡Pero al final todos sabrán la verdad! ¡Yo haré que Konoha pague por todo el dolor de mi hermano y mi Clan!– Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en una expresión de miedo y dolor al entender lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo

–Sasuke-Kun... ¿Acaso tu...?

–Yo haré que toda Konoha pague por todo el dolor de Itachi

–Sasuke-Kun... N... No hablas en serio...

–¿No?– Con los ojos brillando de furia Sasuke se dirigió hacia ella para sujetarla por los hombro y levantarla bruscamente hasta que la distancia entre sus rostros era casi nula –¿No te basto con escuchar la verdad? ¿No me conoces lo suficiente? ¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! Yo me encargare que toda Konoha sienta el dolor que experimento Itachi...

–Pero Sasuke-Kun... ¿Aun no lo entiendes?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Saliste de la aldea buscando venganza... Y ahora que la obtuviste ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Yo...

–No solo no te sientes mejor, al contrario, tu mirada esta aun más atormentada de lo que estaba antes de que dejaras la aldea... Mataste a tu hermano y sigues buscando venganza... Y aun cuando destruyeras la aldea tu corazón no encontrara la paz... No la encontraras en medio de la sangre que te manchara las manos, sangre de personas inocentes...

–¿Y mi padre y mi madre? ¿No eran ellos inocentes?

–Entiendo tu dolor y tu furia, pero...

–¡Claro que no lo entiendes!– Dijo casi gritando y sacudiéndola –¿Cómo vas a entenderlo? Tu Clan permanece intacto, nadie mato a tu familia...

–Pero...– Un ligero temblor comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de Hinata, la mirada de Sasuke era cada vez mar fría y oscura, no pudo evitar temerle

–Él único que tal vez hubiera podido entenderme era Naruto... Pero ni siquiera eso me permitieron, no me dejaron a nadie que compartiera mi dolor...

–Pe... Pero... ¿Qué estas diciendo?– Hinata no entendía muy bien a lo que Sasuke se refería, los ojos de él se entrecerraron, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hablar de mas, pero simplemente no pudo detenerse

–Toda la aldea conspiro para que yo no supiera la verdad sobre mi hermano, a mi me mintieron, me engañaron, en cambio a Naruto lo protegieron, le dieron lo que a mi me fue arrebatado

–Sasuke-Kun... Yo... Yo... No entiendo lo que...

–¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que puede hacerme regresar después de lo que la maldita gente de Konoha me hizo? ¿Cómo podría regresar cuando él me negó lo único que podría haber mitigado mi dolor?– La voz de Sasuke mantenía su timbre amenazadoramente bajo mientras sus dedos aumentaban la presión sobre los hombros de Hinata de tal manera que le causaba dolor

–Sa... Sasuke tu... Me lastimas...

–¡Tu no sabes lo que es el dolor!– Hinata abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran al escuchar lo que parecía una suplica y un grito de rabia y de dolor combinado en el lamento del Uchiha, intento decirle algo, pero este continuo hablando –Y Naruto tampoco lo sabe... Aun cuando cree que lo entiende... Pero yo... Yo lo obligare a entenderlo...– Él entrecerró los ojos de modo intimidatorio, Hinata no pudo evitar tragar saliva, algo en el modo en que Sasuke la miraba la hacia sentirse amenazada –Naruto entenderá el dolor de la autentica perdida si yo destruyo lo que el más quiere...– Esta vez Hinata realmente sintió miedo al entender lo que las palabras de Sasuke conllevaban, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar él la arrojo a la cama cayendo sobre ella, inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo y acallando su grito de pánico sellando su boca con sus labios.

Hinata comenzó a sacudirse debajo de él mientras su beso frió y duro la lastimaba, sentía como la impotencia y el pánico la dominaban ¿De verdad Sasuke iba a... A...? ¡No, no podría! ¿O si?. Finalmente él libero sus labios para que ambos pudieran respirar

–¡Basta!– Grito Hinata mientras intentaba liberarse, él le respondió aumentando la presión de sus muñecas –¡No puedes hacerme esto!– Grito aterrada

–¿Ah no? Temo que te equivocas...– Guiándose por la furia momentánea enterró su rodilla entre las piernas de Hinata obligándola a separarlas –¡Claro que quiero hacerlo!

–¡No! Sasuke...– Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr otra vez por el rostro de Hinata –¿Significa esto que te estas vengado de Naruto o de mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hicimos daño?– Esas palabras tuvieron el mágico efecto de frenarlo en seco, la verdad que encerraban lo golpeo con fuerza, bajo la mirada y contemplo el efecto de su propia rabia y violencia, la expresión de temor y dolor de Hinata le estrujo el corazón... Si, él era un vengador y ella tenia razón, si la lastimaba también lastimaría a Naruto, pero ¿Porque? ¿Quería hacerlos pagar por la frustración de que ellos compartían un sentimiento que él anhelaba? ¿Por los celos de saber que Naruto tenia el amor incondicional de esa joven haciéndola inalcanzable para él? La verdad es que no sonaba muy justo, curiosamente al pensar en el amor que Hinata le profesaba a Naruto le vino a la mente un recuerdo del día que abandono la aldea, de una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes suplicándole que la llevara con él, por un instante Sasuke estuvo a punto de replantarse todo lo que había hecho, pero no lo hizo, no podía permitirse flaquear, estaba decidido a obtener venganza, eso era lo único que lo sostenía, si perdía el motivo de su existencia ¿Qué le quedaría?

Aun así, se aparto liberando a Hinata, ambos se levantaron de la cama con la respiración algo agitada, Sasuke vio como Hinata envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo miraba recelosamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, Hinata era una de las personas que realmente no quería lastimar

–Hinata, yo...– Dijo intentado justificar su violencia, pero una voz lo interrumpió

–¿Así que ya a llegado la primogénita Hyuuga?– Con un respingo Hinata se volvió hacia la esquina de la habitación donde se había escuchado la voz, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al sujeto de mascara con un espiral ahí, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah si! Madara Uchiha

–¿Que haces aquí?– Pregunto Sasuke con voz gélida

–Solo quería asegurarme de que nuestra huésped estuviera cómoda... Y decirte que Suigetsu y Juugo por fin regresaron, y no están muy contentos

–Ya me ocupo– Le lanzo un ultimo vistazo a Hinata y ella se la devolvió con una suplica muda en sus ojos, no le gustaba la idea de que la dejara sola con ese tipo, aun cuando Sasuke no se había portado muy bien que digamos, pero definitivamente la atemorizaba menos que aquel enmascarado –Si algo le sucede– Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Hinata –Matare lenta y dolorosamente al responsable– Y dicho esto abandono la habitación.

Hinata miro recelosa a Madara, no le gustaba ni tantito lo que estaba pasando

–¡Vaya, a pesar de todo parece que Sasuke aun siente algo por ti!

–¿Fuiste tu quien ordeno que me trajeran aquí?– El brusco cambio de tema pareció sorprender un poco al Akatsuki, pero se repuso de inmediato

–Así es...

–¿Por qué?

–¿Tu porque crees?

–¿Mi Byakugan?

–Tu Ryuugan para ser más exactos

–¿Intentaras reproducir mi Ryuugan?

–Eso seria completamente inútil, a menos que tuviera a mano alguien con la sangre de los Hyuuga y también un poco del poder del Kyuubi– Por un momento ambos se contemplaron en silencio, después Madara continuo hablando –Ese poder tuyo es realmente impresionante, me hubiera resultado realmente útil hace tiempo, pero ahora que solo quedan dos Jichurikis nos las podemos arreglar bastante bien sin la ventaja que una técnica como la tuya podría darnos... De echo, tu poder lejos de ayudarme mas bien representa una amenaza, si te soy honesto, yo pienso que lo mejor seria matarte– Hinata trago saliva al escuchar eso, pero aun así mantuvo la calma

–Entonces ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para eliminarme?

–No, al menos no todavía– Respondió el otro tan tranquilo como si hablaran del clima –Ya oíste a Sasuke-kun, y a mi me conviene mantenerlo contento, además, mientras estés aquí, es seguro que Naruto vendrá a buscarte– Hinata apretó los puños para contener la rabia que se encendía en su interior, saber que la utilizarían a ella para lastimar a su Naruto la hacia sentirse impotente y muy, muy enojada

–Realmente eres un ser despreciable– Dijo en un susurro, Madara permaneció en inmóvil por un momento y después comenzó a acercarse hasta detenerse frente a ella

–¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo otra mujer, también del clan Hyuuga me dijo exactamente esas mismas palabras– Sujeto un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre el hombro de la joven y lo acaricio casi inconscientemente –Tu me la recuerdas un poco– Entonces la soltó y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta –Bueno, será mejor que me prepare para recibir a tu "hermano"

–¡Espera!– El se detuvo al escucharla pero no se volvió –Hace un momento me llamaste la primogénita Hyuuga... Pero sin duda estas enterado de que mi hermano... Naruto es el mayor, él es el primogénito, no yo, entonces ¿Porque...?– Se corto al ser interrumpida por una carcajada procedente de Madara

–¿No me digas que sigues pensando que él es tu hermano? Hiashi debió haber hecho un buen trabajo con ustedes para criarlos sin ninguna sospecha de su nacimiento– Y sin agregar nada más abandono la habitación dejando a una Hinata petrificada por la sorpresa de lo que esas palabras revelaban

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lograr lo que se proponía, ya sabia que el poder del ermitaño y el del Kyuubi se repelían automáticamente, pero si tenia una única oportunidad de encontrar a Hinata esta era uniendo ambos poderes. Así que aunque no le gustara tendría que pedirle ayuda al zorro, sentado sobre el techo de la mansión del Kazekage cerro los ojos y se concentro.

No le tomo mucho tiempo despertarse en esa especie de calabozo y contemplar la enorme jaula que encerraba al Zorro, ambos se miraron fijamente, curiosamente no percibió el aire burlón y malicioso en la expresión del Kyuubi, mas bien se mostraba cauteloso

–**¿Y a que debo ahora el honor de tu visita, mocoso?**– Bueno, tal vez no estaba tan serio

–Seguramente lo sabes... Siempre lo sabes todo, sabias que Hinata no era mi hermana...

–**¿Así que por fin lo has descubierto? Bueno, eso quita una de mis diversiones, me causaba gracia verte tan frustrado**

–No creo que eso sea del todo cierto– Le respondió sin alterarse, el Kyuubi se estremeció ¿Acaso Naruto lo estaba mirando... Con gratitud? El rubio siguió hablando –Tu intentaste decírmelo, en más de una ocasión me dijiste que debía buscar la verdad. De alguna manera tu querías ayudarme a mi y a Hinata...– El silencio del demonio le respondió –Bueno, necesito que me ayudes una vez más...

–**Alto, mocos, sé lo que vas a pedirme y debes saber que es imposible, no puedes usar la energía natural y la mía al mismo tiempo**

–¡Pero debo hacerlo, es la única manera de encontrar a Hinata!– El zorro guardo silencio –Y no me digas que no te importa porque yo se que no es así, ella tiene parte de tu poder, me seria muy fácil encontrarla con el modo Sennin, pero... ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

–**La hay, pero la verdad es que no me gustaría intentarlo**

–¡Dímelo! Haré cualquier cosa por recuperar a Hinata, ya deberías saberlo

–**Entonces tendrás que morir**– Naruto guardo silencio, por un momento se pregunto si había escuchado bien

–¿Cómo que morir?– Pregunto molesto, parecía como si el zorro se estuviera riendo de él –¿Es una broma? ¡De ninguna manera puedo morir! Tengo que rescatar a Hinata y traer de vuelta a Sasuke, t... Y... ¡Aun tengo mucho por hacer, ¡No tengo ninguna intención de morir!

–**No estoy hablando de una muerte definitiva, mocoso**– Dijo el zorro con tono exasperado –**Pero es algo muy próximo, escucha, para que puedas utilizar el modo Sannin y mi poder al mismo tiempo es necesario separar tu espíritu de tu cuerpo y mientras estos estén separados será como si tu estuvieras muerto**

–Eso... ¿Eso puede hacerse?

–**Es arriesgado y hay un 50% de probabilidades de que no regreses pero... Temo que no hay otra forma**– El zorro contemplo a Naruto quien había agachado el rostro de modo que sus ojos estaban ocultos entre las sombras, un largo silencio siguió hasta que el zorro lo rompió –**¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás mocoso?**– Naruto levanto la mirada y el Kyuubi vio la determinación brillando en sus ojos, en esos momentos Naruto se parecía tanto a su padre que le hizo sentir escalofrió

–¡Hagámoslo!

Gaara ya llevaba un buen rato observando a Naruto, estaba casi seguro de que en cuanto Naruto escuchara como fue la captura de Hinata saldría disparado en su busca, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al verlo sentarse y meditar, de hecho, ya llevaba varias horas ahí sentado, en profunda concentración. Justo cuando Gaara estaba a punto de marcharse y dejarlo tranquilo el rubio se desplomo

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo el Kazekage mientras salía de su escondite para auxiliar a su amigo –¿Naruto?– Pregunto con voz temblorosa cuando levanto a su amigo y le dio la impresión de que este no respiraba.

Hinata no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo arrodillada sobre el piso de su celda, su mente era un torbellino de ideas y no daba tregua. Madara técnicamente le había dicho que Naruto no era su hermano, y realmente no sabia que creer. Si lo analizaba, a lo largo de toda su vida hubo una serie de insinuaciones sobre el tema pero ella las había pasado por alto, probablemente porque estaba muy ocupada reprochándose amar a su "hermano"

¡Dios, ojala pudiera hablar con su padre! Sentía como la dicha trataba desesperadamente abrirse paso en su corazón, pero ella no quería darle rienda suelta, después de todo, Madara no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar, es por eso que Itachi le había confiado a ella su ultima voluntad.

Se reprocho mentalmente su egoísmo, en vez de estar pensando en la posibilidad de una vida feliz al lado de Naruto primero debía de cumplir con la misión que Itachi le había encomendado, si ella estaba en lo correcto era muy posible que la parte de la verdad que Madara se reservaba saldría a la luz, porque ella estaba segura de que el Akatsuki solo había contado las partes que le serian útiles y aun habían varias cosas que aun no se habían contado. Definitivamente su prioridad era realizar la ultima voluntad de Itachi, su felicidad al lado de su rubio vendría después.

–Hinata ¿Estas bien?– Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar una voz a su espalda, se giro rápidamente y se encontró con Karin mirándola preocupada

–¡Karin-San, me asustaste!

–Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, ese sujeto, Madara, no me gusta en lo absoluto y Sasuke me dijo que te dejo hablando con él ¿No te hizo nada, verdad?

–No... Karin-San ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– Karin sonrió de medio lado y camino pasando a su lado hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó

–Dispara– Le dijo

–Tu... Tu... Aprecias a Sasuke-Kun ¿Verdad?– Un casi imperceptible sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas de la pelirroja

–Podría decirse que si

–Y dime ¿Estas de acuerdo en que permanezca en Akatsuki?– Karin se le quedo mirando por un largo rato, finalmente suspiro y respondió

–Supongo que no tendría ningún caso mentirte. No, no me gusta que se haya inmiscuido con estos sujetos, veras... Cuando tu me hablaste de Sasuke cuando vivía contigo fue como si me describieras a otra persona, no sé parece mucho al Sasuke que yo conozco, aun así creo que pude visualizarlo.. Pero es Sasuke que es ahora, el que hablo contigo, el que esta con Akatsuki, no se asemeja para nada a la persona que ambas conocimos... Akatsuki esta desviando a Sasuke, aun cuando su camino probablemente no era el correcto siempre era mejor que Sasuke fuera un vengador que un asesino sádico y sin corazón– Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, Karin se preguntaba porque le había dicho sus más profundos pensamientos a Hinata, tal vez era por el aura sincera y tranquila de la chica. Por su parte Hinata estaba pensando en como iba a tomar Karin lo que estaba a punto de pedirle

–Karin-San... Si yo te dijera que aun hay manera de salvara a Sasuke de la oscuridad en la que se sumerge ¿Me ayudarías?– Por un momento la incredulidad brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja y Hinata estaba segura de que la rechazaría; y lo cierto era que Karin no estaba del todo convencida de creer en lo que Hinata insinuaba, pero al final decidió que si existía una mínima forma de fastidiarle los planes a Madara, ella quería participar

–¿Qué tendría que hacer?

–Yo... Bueno... Sé que te incomodara lo que voy a preguntarte pero... ¿Sabes... Sabes que paso con el cuerpo del hermano de Sasuke-San?– A la pelirroja realmente la desubico la pregunta ¿Eso que tenia que ver?

–Lo sepultaron– Fue su simple respuesta

–Etooo... Y... ¿Sabes donde?– Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron, Karin la miraba como quien mira a alguien incapacitado mentalmente

–En algún lugar de aquí...

–¡¿De verdad?– El entusiasmo con que Hinata hablo fue tal que Karin casi se cae se la cama ¿En qué rayos pensaba esa niña? Sin embargo Hinata estaba tan emocionada que no se percato de la extrañeza de la pelirroja –¿Y conoces el lugar exacto donde esta sepultado?

–No– Al ver la desilusión en la de ojos perlados se apresuro a añadir –Pero podría encontrarlo con facilidad

–¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?

–Soy una ninja rastreadora– Respondió Karin mientras se ponía de pie y asumía una pose de superioridad –Puedo detectar cualquier tipo de chakra

–Pero Itachi-San esta muerto... El ya no tiene ningún Chakra...

–Pero usaron poderosos sellos para proteger su cuerpo, y para ello utilizaron mucho chakra, yo puedo detec...– Se interrumpió cuando Hinata se movió muy rápido para ponerse delante de ella y le tomo las manos

–¡Por favor Karin-San!– Suplico Hinata –¡Es muy, muy, muy importante que me lleves hasta donde esta el cuerpo de Itachi!

–¿Para... Para que?– Pregunto la pelirroja aun sin reponerse del todo de los bruscos cambios de aniño de la otra chica

–No puedo decírtelo porque aun no estoy muy segura de que lo que voy a hacer es correcto, así que no puedo responder esa pregunta, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Itachi-San quería que ayudara a su hermano y para ello debo llegar hasta su cuerpo... Karin-San, en nombre de la preocupación que compartimos hacia Sasuke te pido que me ayudes...

–¿Quieres que te ayude a escapar de aquí?– Aquello le sonaba como una locura, pero en los ojos plateados de la chica se reflejaba tal desesperación que se dio cuenta de que realmente quería ayudar a Sasuke. Entonces Karin tomo una decisión.

Mientras Naruto estaba inconsciente se sintió extraño; aun cuando la mayoría de las veces no podía controlar la energía del zorro siempre había sentido la diferencia entre su Chakra y el del Kyuubi lo cierto era que en ese momento no sentía la diferencia entre ambos, no era como si se hubieran mezclado, mas bien se habían fusionado, sentía como si flotara en algún lugar, y aun cuando no podía ni verlo ni escucharlo sabia que estaba a su lado. Naruto se concentro y sintió como cuando comenzaba a entrar en modo Sennin, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar la filada pupila y el color rojo de los ojos del zorro.

Naruto se concentro en un solo objetivo –"_Hinata... Donde estas... Donde estas"_– Y a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en el cuartel de Akatsuki una chica con ojos perlas percibió el inconfundible llamado del hombre que amaba

–¿Naruto?– Pregunto en un susurro inaudible, dudosa y casi segura de que había imaginado la voz de Naruto en su cabeza.

Pero para el rubio fue suficiente.

–¡La encontré!– Exclamo mientras regresaba a la normalidad –¡Sé donde esta Hinata!

–**Entonces será mejor que regreses de inmediato**– Naruto noto el timbre de la voz del zorro, parecía como si algo lo estuviera dañando

–Kyuubi ¿Qué pasa?

–**¿Que crees que pasa, mocoso?**– Ahora también se escuchaba molesto –**Tal vez te tomo muy poco tiempo encontrar a la chica, pero ese tiempo es suficiente para agotarme a mi, a menos que regreses a tu cuerpo moriré, y si eso pasa tu te iras conmigo**

–Yo... Lo siento... No sabia que esto iba a dañarte... Yo no...

–**¡Maldita sea! Deja eso para después, debes regresar ahora, pero es importante que sepas que esto me dejara muy agotado, si tienes pensado ir ahora mismo por tu chica es muy probable que no pueda ayudarte... Pero aun así iras ¿verdad?**– La sonrisa arrogante del rubio le dio la respuesta –**Entonces será mejor que te des prisa**

–Gracias por ayudarme a mi y a Hinata.. De nuevo– Pareciera que el zorro diría algo mas, pero no pudo escucharlo, fue como si un torbellino lo arrastrara y le impidiera ver y escuchar algo más, cuando finalmente las cosas se calmaron pudo escuchar una voz que lo llamaba

–¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta de una vez!– Los ojos del rubio se abrieron despacio, cuando pudo enfocar se encontró con el rostro del Kazekage mirándolo afligido

–¿Ga... Gaara?– También se percato que estaba tirado en el suelo

–No tienes idea del susto que me has dado– Dijo el pelirrojo evidentemente aliviado –Por un momento hubiera jurado que estabas muerto

–Yo...– Naruto intento torpemente ponerse de pie lográndolo apenas –¿Estuve así mucho tiempo?

–Solo unos minutos... ¿A dónde vas?– Pregunto Gaara al ver que Naruto se dirigía al interior de la mansión de Kazekage a toda prisa

–Tengo que encontrar a Kakashi-Sensei... Ya sé donde esta Hinata

–¡Espera!– Gaara lo sujeto del hombro deteniendo su avance –¿No estarás pensando ir a buscarla?

–Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer– Respondió Naruto mirando de reojo a tu amigo

–Temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso– Gaara se sorprendió al ver el destello de furia que brillo en los ojos de tu amigo

–Bueno Kazekage, es libre de intentar detenerme, pero me temo que sabe que yo me opondré

–Naruto– No era como si Naruto lo estuviera amenazando, ni tampoco era que Gaara sintiera miedo, más bien era porque sabia lo que Hinata significaba para Naruto, Gaara estaba seguro que de haberse visto en la misma situación de su amigo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, así que simplemente lo soltó dándole a entender que aun cuando podría meterse en problemas con los otros Kages él prefería dejarlo ir –¿Sabes que si te capturan será el final para todos, verdad?

–Eso no pasara– Una sonrisa arrogante, bastante similares a las de el Uchiha se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto –Son lo de Akatsuki los que deben preocuparse... Jamás les perdonare que se hayan atrevido a tocar lo que mas quiero en el mundo–

–Buscare a Kakashi y a Yamato y les diré que se reúnan contigo– Gaara dio media vuelta para hacer lo que había dicho, sorprendido de que, por un instante al escuchar la voz de Naruto y ver su mirada, realmente sintió pena por los Akatsukis, acaban de lograr que el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra se enfureciera con ellos.

–¿Dijiste algo?– Pregunto Karin a Hinata al escucharla decir algo

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No! Nada...– Respondió la ojiperla algo nerviosa, por un segundo le pareció escuchar la voz de Naruto llamándola y ella no pudo evitar responderle... Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no había sido producto de su imaginación –Etooo... ¿Falta mucho para llegar, Karin-San?– Pregunto nerviosa

–No estoy segura– Le respondió la otra, iban caminando por un larguísimo pasillo precariamente alumbrado. Karin sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho al ayudar a Hinata, si Sasuke descubría lo que había hecho era muy probable que la despreciara por siempre, pero si el que la descubría era Madara, seguramente la mataría sin dudar, Karin no estaba segura cual de las dos opciones era peor. Aun así había accedido ayudar a Hinata por parecía ser la única persona aparte de ella, Juugo y Suigetsu que parecía verdaderamente preocupada de que Sasuke estuviera al lado de Akatsuki –Este lugar es mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba... Aunque eso será bueno para cuando se den cuenta que ya no estas en tu celda...– Repentinamente Karin se detuvo al sentir como Hinata la sujetaba y la empujaba para pegarse a la pared –¿Ocurre algo?– Karin reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que pequeñas venas surcaban las comisuras de los ojos de Hinata

–Hay dos sujetos ala vuelta de ese pasillos, uno de ellos parece muy fuerte... Y otro tiene una espada enorme

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Pregunto sorprendida, la iluminación del lugar apenas y les permitía ver por donde iban, entonces recordó algo –Ya veo, así que ese es el Byakugan... ¿Y que hacemos ahora? Tenemos que pasar por ahí...– Karin se interrumpió al escuchar un sonido, los hombres se estaban acercando

Madara miraba fijamente a Sasuke quien se dirigía hacia la salida de su habitación, no habían hablado mucho, mas bien solo quiso enterarse de los pormenores de la captura de la Hyuuga y asegurarse de que nadie le haría daño, después de escuchar lo que quería, Sasuke simplemente dijo que tenia que marcharse

–¿Y se puede saber a donde vas?– Pregunto Madara con voz despreocupada

–Naruto no tardara en llegar– Respondió el Uchiha con voz despreocupada –Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?

–¿No piensas llevar a tu equipo contigo?

–Suigetsu y Juugo acaban de llegar, les fue muy difícil llegar sin ser capturados por los Ninjas del Raykage, y no tengo intenciones de involucrar a Karin en esto

–¿En que?

–Hmmp, Me fastidia cuando finges demencia– Sasuke se giro para mirar con desprecio a Madara –No me gusta que hayas inmiscuido a Hinata en tus planes, pero ahora ella esta aquí y Naruto viene por ella y no pienso permitir que se la lleve de mi lado

–¡Vaya, la pequeña Hyuuga te interesa bastante! ¿Verdad?

–No es lo que piensas, si ella regresara a la aldea tendría que matarla junto con el resto de los habitantes, a pesar de todo reconozco lo que el Clan Hyuuga hizo por mi, así que a modo de agradecimiento voy a asegurarme que la heredera del Clan sobreviva– Y sin agregar nada más se marcho, Madara miraba la escena muy divertido

–_Típico de los Uchiha, disfrazar los sentimientos para no reconocerlos, pero no importa, Sasuke esta haciendo exactamente lo que yo quiero, dentro de muy poco el Kyuubi estará de nuevo bajo mi control sin nadie más que me estorbe..._

–¡Naruto!– Grito un exasperado Yamato –¿Podrías detenerte un momento? Precipitarte no arreglara nada– Sin embargo Naruto pareció no escucharlo y siguió su carrera saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, apenas y le había explicado a Kakashi donde se encontraba el cuartel de Akatsuki se había marchado y para sorpresa de todos Kakashi se lo permitió poniendo únicamente como condición que Yamato lo acompañara –¿Te das cuenta de que seguramente te estarán esperando?

–Si– Le respondió sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo –Y no pienso hacerlos esperar– Ambos saltaron hacia un claro en medio del camino, a Yamato no le agrado, era como un hueco enorme en medio del bosque, el lugar perfecto para una emboscada ya que estaban expuestos, aparentemente Naruto pensó lo mismo pues se detuvo un instante para evaluar el alrededor, sin embargo no había ni el más mínimo rastro de presencia humana.

–Encontraste a Hinata pero...– Volvió a hablar Yamato al convencerse de que nadie saltaría sobre ellos –¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que Sasuke también se encuentra ahí?

–Porque yo jamás dejaría sola a Hinata en medio de un montón de depredadores...– Ambos Ninjas de Konoha miraron hacia el lugar de donde se escucho la voz y se encontraron nada menos que con el ultimo Uchiha

–Sasuke– Se escucho decir a Naruto mientras el Uchiha saltaba de la rama donde se encontraba y se adelantaba unos pasos sobre el claro para quedar frente a frente con Naruto –Ella esta bien ¿Verdad?

–Sabes que no permitirla que nada le pasara

–Eso pensaba hasta que supe que Akatsuki la tenia... Siempre creí que no la involucrarías

–Ya deberías saber que no soy en absoluto como solía serlo en la mansión Hyuuga

–Si, finalmente e aceptado ese echo... Pero aun creo que puedes volver a como eras antes– Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en la cara de Sasuke

–No puedo creer que a estas alturas sigas diciendo esas estupideces, seria más fácil si te dieras cuenta que lejos de regresar lo que pienso hacer es destruir tu amada aldea– Yamato soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y Naruto permaneció serio y en silencio unos instantes, después para sorpresa de Sasuke, el rubio sonrió

–Ahora estoy más que convencido de que es posible salvarte de la maldita oscuridad en la que insistes en sumergirte

–¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?

–¿Sabias que Sakura no esta en la aldea y que te esta buscando?– Sasuke guardo silencio, curiosamente si estaba enterado de eso, pero no pensaba decírselo al rubio, pero no hizo falta, su silencio le dijo todo –La verdad Sasuke, es que estas ansioso por atacar la aldea ahora porque no están ni Sakura ni Hinata y beso significa que ellas estarían a salvo, tu no quieres que ellas sufran

–Piensa lo que quieras– Un ligero timbre de exasperación se asomo en la voz del Uchiha y Naruto supo que había acertado, y eso definitivamente molesto a Sasuke –Escúchame bien, Dobe, sé que no puedo destruir Konoha mientras tu te empeñes en destruirla, así que aprovechando que viniste tan insistentemente a buscarme voy a matarte y después voy a reducir tu querida aldea a cenizas... Y hablo en serio– Su mano se movió hacia su espada

–Sé que hablas en serio, por eso voy a hacerte ver lo que sientes realmente y no lo que crees que sientes, y como ya te dije una vez, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas voy a llevarte de regreso y cumpliré mi promesa a Sakura-Chan– Naruto asumió su postura de pelea y después en vos muy baja le hablo a Yamato –Temo que no puede hacer nada aquí, Yamato-Sensei, el zorro esta muy agotado como para poder salir ahora así que no hay peligro de que me convierta en el Kyuubi, así que le suplico que vaya a buscar a mi hermana– Ya Yamato sabia cuando una causa era inútil, además por algo Kakashi había permitido que Naruto saliera solo a buscar a Hinata, sin duda estaba convencido que las duras batallas que había librado habían echo madurar mucho al chico, así que decidió hacer lo que este le pedía y tranquilamente continuo su camino, y cuando paso la lado de Sasuke este no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo –Bien, Teme, estamos solos– Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke una vez que Yamato se había internado de nuevo en el bosque –¿Empezamos?

Hinata no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba hacer, sabia que con su Jyuuken podría golpear a uno de los sujetos que se acercaban, pero sin duda que el otro tendría tiempo suficiente para sacarla de combate y no podía pedirle ayuda a Karin, ella ya se había arriesgado demasiado al sacarla de su celda, sin embargo, justo cuando ella se preparaba para saltar sobre los sujetos que ahora estaban a solo unos cuantos pasos de ellas Karin la sujeto por un hombro y le hizo una señal de que no se moviera, Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando una voz desconocida para ella se escucho

–¿Se puede saber que demonios estas tramando ahora, Karin?– Finalmente ambos hombres llegaron lo suficientemente cerca como para verlos con claridad, Hinata no los había visto nunca, pero parecía que Karin los conocía –¿Y quien es tu amiga?– Pregunto el chico que había hablado antes, un chico con afilados dientes y una enorme espada que miraba descaradamente a Hinata

–¿Y tu podrías decirme que estas haciendo aquí, Suigetsu?– Karin se paro delante de Hinata cubriéndola parcialmente de la mirada de Suigetsu –Pensé que tu y Juugo estaban demasiado cansados después de escapara de los ninjas que los perseguían

–Así es, pero nos dimos cuenta de que Sasuke se había marchado, creímos que habías ido con él– Dijo Juugo, Hinata lo miro con curiosidad, a diferencia del otro sujeto este parecía muy tranquilo –Pero si estas aquí significa que se fue solo– Por el tono de voz era evidente que eso no le gustaba

–¿Quién es tu amiga, Karin?– Volvió a preguntar Suigetsu que no había apartado su mirada de Hinata, Karin lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Suigetsu la ignoro –¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

–Ella es Hinata Hyuuga– Le dijo Karin Sin mas, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Suigetsu la pelirroja sonrió complacida –Así es, ella es algo así como la hermana menor de Sasuke, así que ya sabrás como te va a ir si comienzas a intentar ligártela

–¿Y que hace contigo?– Pregunto Suigetsu una vez que se hubo recuperado

–Intentar que Sasuke recupere la cordura– Al ver la expresión de escepticismo en el rostro del joven, ella hablo exasperada –¡Se acaba de ir dejándonos aquí! ¿Te parece que es algo que Sasuke hubiera hecho? Sabes tan bien como yo que Akatsuki esta manipulándolo y a nosotros también y eso ya me fastidio así que quiero hacer algo al respecto ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?– Juugo y Suigetsu las contemplaron en completo silencio

Madara sonrió satisfecho, casi podía sentir la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke, sabia que no demoraría mucho, ambos jóvenes eran extraordinariamente poderosos, solo debía ser paciente y tanto Naruto como Sasuke estarían lo suficientemente agotados como para detenerlo, lo cierto era que Naruto se había vuelto tan fuerte que si lo capturaba ya no necesitaría al Hachibi. Y también esta ba Sasuke, él también se había hecho increíblemente fuerte, pensar que el estaba convencido que Itachi era el indicado, el Uchiha que había esperado por generaciones, pero no fue así, era Sasuke quien había alcanzado el nivel que tanto esperaba y ahora, estaba a un paso de lograr el mundo ideal, un mundo donde gracias a él ya no habría batallas sin sentido, un mucho donde nadie se opondría a su voluntad, solo debía asegurarse que sus peones siguieran moviéndose como él deseaba.

Sonrió, podía sentir como la energía de ambos ninjas se acercaba peligrosamente al limite, pronto ninguno estaría en condiciones de seguir peleando, así que lo mejor era que se dirigiera hacia allí para asegurarse que sus queridas presas estuvieran aun con vida, pues si alguno moría todo podría echarse a perder.

–¿Seguro que aquí es?– Pregunto Suigetsu algo aburrido, no estaba muy seguro de que poyar a Karin con esa tontería fuera lo mas correcto, pero ella tenia razón en que Sasuke estaba cada vez peor, y eso de irse a pelear sin ellos realmente lo había fastidiado, así que aun cuando no lograran nada al menos lo harían arrepentirse de haberse marchado sin ellos

–¡Yo no me equivoco!– Respondió una ofendida Karin –Solo basta con ver los sellos que hay en este lugar– Dijo señalando una puerta de metal que parecía clavada en la roca sólida del muro, el algún punto de su caminata los pasillos se convirtieron en túneles era evidente que el cuartel de Akatsuki conectaba con una cueva llena de múltiples túneles, alguien podría perderse ahí con facilidad –Cualquiera que intente entrar aquí va a morir

–¿Y como se supone que entraremos?– Pregunto Juugo

–Yo me encargo de eso– Dijo Hinata adelantándose, solo tenia un par de horas que conocía a los nuevos camaradas de Sasuke pero entendía porque lo había escogido, aun cuando parecieran agresivos y peligrosos en el fondo ya se habían convertido en un autentico equipo que ahora estaba preocupado por su líder. Hinata cerro los ojos, trazo unos extraños sellos y elevo la voz –¡Ryuugan!– Sus ojos cambiaron, aunque eso no lo pudieron ver sus acompañantes, lo que si pudieron ver fue que los poderosos sellos que cubrían la puerta se rompían y caían

–Bueno, admito que estoy sorprendida– Dijo Karin, para luego mirar la puerta que parecía muy pesada –Juugo ¿Podrías...?– Le pregunto señalando la puerta, el joven solo asintió, paso al lado de Hinata haciéndole la señal de que retrocediera con los otros, y después simplemente abrió las puertas, aunque no sin esfuerzo.

Una vez abierto todos miraron hacia el interior, era una cámara enorme y completamente vacía, excepto por lo que parecía un bloque rectangular de piedra en el centro y sobre este yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi Uchiha

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron y en cuanto lo hicieron se dieron cuenta del terrible frió que hacia en ese lugar, sus respiraciones se convertían en volutas de vapor y sus dietes comenzaban a castañear

–¿Por qué hace tanto frió aquí?– Pregunto Suigetsu mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

–Es para conservar el cuerpo– Dijo Hinata con voz clara, los otros la miraron asombrados ¿Acaso no sentía el frió inhumado que hacia allí? Lo que ellos ignoraban era que al comprobar que estaban intentando preservar el cuerpo de Itachi había confirmado sus sospechas, ella estaba en lo correcto al suponer que era lo que Itachi había guardado en el interior de su cuerpo y eso la hacia sentirse tan emocionada que no podía pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en el frió

–¿Para que querrían conservar el cuerpo de Itachi?– Pregunto Karin muy intrigada

–Porque era muy poderoso, y si algo falla en los planes de Madara, es posible que aun pudiera servirse de este cuerpo– Les dijo la ojiperla mientras avanzaba hacia el cuerpo de Itachi, los jóvenes de Taka permanecieron en la puerta sin seguirla

–Creo que no te entiendo– Repuso Juugo

–Esta bien, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo– Le dijo Hinata, quien ya había llegado hasta Itachi y lo contemplaba –Pero pronto alguien podrá explicarnos todo, o al menos a ustedes, no creo que yo pueda enterarme

–Hinata...– Karin parecía preocupada, no le gustaba lo que Hinata había dicho

–Por favor– La interrumpió Hinata –Pase lo que pase no me interrumpan, sin importar lo que vean quédense allí, les prometo que pronto entenderán lo que quiero hacer– Al guardar los otros silencio Hinata asumió que harían lo que ella pedía. Miro de nuevo a Itachi, las marcas de la pelea que tuviera con Sasuke habían desaparecido, de no ser porque no percibía el latido de su corazón ella habría jurado que el estaba durmiendo –Itachi-San– Le dijo inclinándose sobre él –La ultima vez que te vi estaba segura que pretendías hacerme daño, me tomo tiempo entender lo que querías y me alegra que me escogieras a mi, aunque me hubiera ayudado que me explicaras lo que pretendías, quiero creer que fue porque confiaste en que yo lo descubriría– Mientras hablaba su rostro se iba acercando al de Itachi y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse –Tu me diste a guardar algo tuyo... Y llego el momento de que lo recuperes– Y sin mas ella unió suavemente sus labios cálidos con los fríos de Itachi y rezo porque todo saliera bien. Poco a poco sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, sabia que en cuestión de segundos ya no podría ver, oír ni sentir nada más; antes de caer inconsciente un ultimo pensamiento cobro vida en la mente de Hinata –_Naruto... Te amo_– Y se desvaneció

Una vez que Hinata se desplomo los miembros de Taka, que se habían quedado mudos de asombro al ver lo que hacia Hinata, se recuperaron e intentaron ir en ayuda de la chica, pero al ver lo que ocurría simplemente se quedaron petrificados de nuevo.

Yamato ya vislumbraba el cuartel de Akatsuki, estaba pensando en como entrar cuando sintió la presencia de alguien conocido muy cerca, estaba muy sorprendido de que hubieran logrado llegar hasta allí, rápidamente retrocedió hasta toparse con aquellas personas

–¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?– Les pregunto sorprendiéndolos

–¡Yamato-Sensei!– Exclamo una sorprendida Sakura –No sabíamos que usted estaba aquí

–Ustedes no deberían estar aquí– Les dijo Yamato tranquilamente mirando también a Kiba y Sai quienes continuaban acompañando a Sakura –Si están buscando a Sasuke él ya no esta allí– La mirada de sorpresa de la pelirrosa le indico que no sabían eso –¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?– Les pregunto sorprendido

–Sentí el aroma de Hinata– Respondió Kiba acariciando el lomo de su enorme perro –Fue un aroma muy pero muy leve, pero lo conozco tan bien que podría rastrearlo desde el otro extremo del mundo– Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

–El aroma no parecía venir desde Suna, así que nos imaginamos lo peor– Respondió Sai con su inexpresivo rostro –Que Hinata-San había sido capturada por Akatsuki

–Y decidimos seguir el rastro de Hinata– Retomo la palabra Sakura –Además, también estábamos preocupados por ella ¿Hinata sigue ahí, verdad?

–No estoy seguro– Respondió Yamato –Pero Naruto me pidió...

–¿Naruto esta aquí?– Pregunto Sakura alarmada

–Así es, él y Sasuke están peleando ahora– Vio como la joven palidecía, ese había sido su mayor temor, que sus compañeros y los chicos más importantes de su vida se enfrentaran, ella había iniciado esta búsqueda precisamente para evitar que algo así pasara

–¡Yamato-Sensei!– Dijo con expresión angustiada –¡Debemos detenerlos...!

–¡Un momento!– La voz de Kiba se escucho baja pero alarmada al mismo tiempo que su nariz se movía en señal de que había captado un olor, a su lado Akamaru reaccionaba de manera similar gruñendo inquieto –El aroma de Hinata se esta moviendo... Y muy rápido debo decir–

–¿Descubrieron que veníamos por ella?– Pregunto Sai sacando un pincel y papel aprestándose para empezar la pelea

–No lo creo, no me parece que nadie se mueva aquí, además no esta sola, hay alguien con ella, pero... Es extraño

–¿Qué es extraño?– Quiso saber Sakura

–Yamato-Sensei ¿Esta seguro que Sasuke esta peleando con Naruto?– Pregunto un Kiba muy confuso

–Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque el aroma que esta con Hinata es casi igual al suyo

–¿Qué podrá significar eso? –Volvió a preguntar Sakura después de un breve silencio

–No lo sé– Siguió hablando Kiba –Pero va hacia en la misma dirección donde, si no me equivoco, Yamato-Sensei dijo que estaban peleando Naruto y Sasuke– Nuevamente todos guardaron silencio

–Chicos, creo que deberíamos ver que pasa con Naruto y Sasuke– Dijo Yamato, y los jóvenes ninjas estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con él

Naruto estaba más que asombrado, lo que había sido un claro en el bosque ahora parecía un terreno desértico, en el corto tiempo que él y Sasuke llevaban peleando ya habían acabado con casi todo el lugar, pero lo que más le asombraba era el poder alcanzado por el Uchiha, jamás había escuchado hablar de un poder como el de Susano, pero en ese momento realmente lamentaba no poder contar con la ayuda del Kyuubi.

Por su parte Sasuke no había creído cuando Madara le había dicho que probablemente Naruto se había vuelto más poderoso que él, creyó que solo lo decía para obligarlo a buscar mas poder; pero en aquellos momentos, donde ambos estaban de rodillas en el piso, respirando agitadamente, con las ropas desgarradas y sus cuerpos llenos de heridas, se daba cuenta de que era cierto, el modo Sannin de Naruto realmente lo había logrado mantener a raya, sin embargo Naruto parecía no querer usar el poder del zorro, Sasuke no estaba muy seguro del por que de esto, sin embargo se había prometido que no utilizaría su Amaterazu hasta que Naruto utilizara el poder del Kyuubi. Aunque ahora ambos se encontraban en un estado tan lamentable que lo más probable era que ninguno pudiera usar dichas técnicas.

–¿Qué pasa, Dobe?– Pregunto el Uchiha mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sangre de un corte en su mejilla –¿Te da miedo utilizar el poder de tu demonio?

–Eso te gustaría ¿Verdad, Teme?– Naruto escupió algo de sangre y continuo hablando –Así cuando te haya pateado el trasero dirás que yo tenia ventaja

–De que hablas, ya no puedes pelear

–Antes de decir eso deberías ver tu aspecto

–Yo diría que ambos lucen muy mal– Se escucho una tercera voz, ambos jóvenes se volvieron y ambos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Madara?– Pregunto Sasuke visiblemente molesto

–Ya deberías saberlo, Sasuke-Kun, e venido por el Jinchuriki del Zorro– Dirigió su mirada hasta donde Naruto se ponía de pie con dificultad, pero Sasuke se movió obstruyéndole la visión

–Esta es mi pelea, si interfieres te enfrentaras a las consecuencias

–No me parece que estés en condiciones de interferir, Sasuke-Kun, y déjame decirte que eso en muy conveniente para mi...

–¿Pero de que demonios estas ha...– Sasuke se vio interrumpido cuando Madara, moviéndose a una velocidad superior a cualquier cosa que el chico conociera, se movió y se asesto un golpe que lo mando a volar por los aires

–¡Sasuke!– Exclamo Naruto, quien reuniendo fuerzas entre sus doloridos miembros se movió y logro atrapar a su amigo resultando que ambos cayeran pesadamente sobre el suelo –¡¿Hey, que demonios te pasa?– Pregunto Naruto enfurecido –¿No se supone que tu estas del lado de Sasuke!

–Yo no estoy del lado de nadie salvo del mío– Respondió tranquilamente el enmascarado mientras se sacudía la sangre de Sasuke de las manos –Pensé que Sasuke-Kun podría ayudarme a debilitar Konoha, pero no se atreverá a hacerlo...

–¿Qué sabes tu?– Pregunto Sasuke quien intentaba ponerse de pie y se llevaba una mano al lugar donde el puño de Madara le había golpeado, pudo sentir la sangre que brotaba ahí

–Lo cierto es, Sasuke-Kun, que aunque hubieras estado dispuesto a acabar con tu Aldea al final no lo hubieras hecho, lo que quieres es al verdadero responsable de la masacre de tu Clan y u8na vez que lo tuvieras en tus manos te habrías olvidado del resto de los habitantes de Konoha

–Eso no puedes saberlo

–¿Entonces porque no le hiciste nada a la Hyuuga cuando la tenias a tu merced?– Naruto lanzo una mirada llena de sorpresa y dolor a su amigo al saber que se había encontrado con Hinata –Y yo sé bien las sensaciones que esa chica despierta en ti... ¿No es verdad, Naruto-Kun?– Madara parecía muy divertido

–¡Cierra la boca!– Naruto levanto la voz –Seria mejor que no hablaras de lo que no entiendes

–Pero si lo sé, y también sé que la prioridad de Sasuke al ir a atacar a Konoha no es destruirla, sino encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su Clan y su hermano, es decir: Danzou

–Danzou no fue el único responsable de la muerte del Clan Uchiha– Se escucho ahora una cuarta voz que llegaba desde las sombras de lo que alguna vez fueran grandes árboles y que ahora no eran sino una pila de escombros, una voz que los tres ninjas reconocieron sorprendiéndose muchísimo

–Esa voz... Esa voz es de...– Dijo Naruto mientras veía como alguien se iba acercando, pero las sombras de los escombros no permitían apreciarlo bien

–¡No puede ser!– Exclamo Madara sin salir de su asombro –¡Eso es imposible!– Dijo con voz temblorosa cuando la sombra finalmente salió a la luz. Los tres ninjas reconocieron a la persona que se acercaba, Naruto sintió que el aire le faltaba al reconocer al joven que se acercaba, por un momento pensó que quizás estaba siendo victima de algún Ninjutsu, pero entonces vio que esa persona sostenía a alguien entre sus brazos, Naruto no reprimió una exclamación de miedo y dolor al ver que se trataba de Hinata quien al parecer estaba inconsciente, pese a la distancia pudo percibir el dulce aroma de su amada y fue entonces cuando comprendió que lo que estaba contemplando era real

–Hinata...– Exclamo con el miedo impregnado en la voz. Por su parte a Sasuke se le borro el mundo que lo rodeaba y solo pudo prestar atención a la persona que se acercaba, vio a Hinata y también sintió temor por ella, pero este fue superado por la ola de emociones y dudas que le traía al reconocer al joven que la traía en brazos, finalmente sus labios se movieron y pronuncio una única palabra

–Itachi...– Dijo en un susurro. El mayor de los Uchiha una vez que decidió que se había acercado lo suficiente se detuvo, echo un vistazo a la joven que traía con él y después miro de nuevo a los dos ninjas más jóvenes que lo miraban boquiabiertos

–Me alegra poder verte de nuevo, Naruto-Kun– Después fijo su mirada en su hermano menor –Hola, hermanito...

¡Y hasta aquí queda por esta vez! Me disculpo si el capitulo fue largo y/o tedioso, prometo que el próximo será mejor. Bueno, esta vez si que estamos cerca del final, gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, por favor no dejen de mandarme sus review ya que es por ellos que este fic aun sigue vivo ¡Hasta pronto!


	24. Chapter 24 Arriesgado

Sé que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero temo que esta quedando demasiado largo (ya lleva 12 paginas en letra tamaño 10 y aun le falta una buena parte) así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de dividirlo en dos partes, es decir que después de este capitulo sigue otro mas el cual va a ser el final definitivo de este fic.

Debido a que dividí este capitulo lamento informar que no va a haber mucho NaruHina, pero prometo compensarlos con el siguiente capitulo que por eso mismo que les dije ya esta muy avanzado y esta vez no me voy a tardar 5 meses en subirlo, de hecho lo mas probable es que el próximo sábado este listo.

Bueno, de nuevo les agradezco por seguir conmigo, así que sin mas, aquí esta el capitulo 24 de "Fruto Prohibido"

CAPITULO 24

Arriesgado

Por un instante Sasuke creyó que había muerto, esa era la única explicación que le parecía lógica, en algún momento durante su pelea con Naruto este había logrado liquidarlo, si no ¿De que otra forma podía explicar que en esos momentos estaba contemplando fijamente a Itachi delante de él?

–Pero...– Dijo el moreno con voz dubitativa –¿De verdad eres tu?

–Puedes estar seguro de eso, hermanito– Dijo con esa voz inexpresiva que Itachi acostumbraba a usar desde que se unió a Akatsuki

–Pero eso no puede...

–¿Qué le paso a Hinata?– La pregunta de un desesperado rubio interrumpió a Sasuke, quien en ese momento tomo conciencia de la inconsciente chica que su hermano sostenía

–Esta viva, si es lo que te preocupa, Naruto-Kun– Respondió el Uchiha mayor con calma mirando a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos –De verdad lamento mucho tener que haber recurrido a ella para poder llegar hasta aquí, pero temo que no podía ser nadie mas...

–Pero ella...– Intento preguntar de Nuevo Naruto

–Lo siento– Retomo la palabra el Uchiha mayor –Temo que mientras yo este de pie ella no podrá despertar

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?– Preguntaron a coro Naruto y Sasuke

–Itachi– Tercio una voz que hizo que los tres jóvenes ninjas se volvieran, y vieron a Madara observarlos con interés desde lo alto de una de las pilas de escombros que quedo como resultado del interrumpido encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke, había sido tal la impresión de ver a Itachi y a Hinata que habían olvidado la presencia de este –Debo decir que esto realmente no me lo esperaba

–De hecho, ese era el objetivo– Respondió Itachi enviándole una gélida mirada al tipo de la mascara

–Y para eso usaste a la pequeña Hyuuga, ¡Caramba! Veo que realmente te subestime, no creí que realmente pudieras manipular así a una joven inocente

–No creo que seas el mas indicado para darme lecciones de moralidad

–¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?¡– Grito un enfurecido y exasperado Naruto –¿¡QUE LE PASÓ A HINATA Y COMO ES QUE ITACHI SIGUE CON VIDA!

–Permíteme explicarte, Naruto-Kun– Dijo Itachi manteniendo la inexpresividad en su voz –Yo sabia que encontraría la muerte a manos de Sasuke– Observo como su hermano menor intentaba abrir la boca tal vez en un intento de refutar lo que había dicho –Esta bien, Sasuke, debo decir que actuaste tal y como yo pesaba que lo harías y eso de algún modo me enorgullece. Pero el punto es que yo sabia que tenia poco tiempo y aun me quedaba mucho por hacer, así que tenia que asegurarme un poco de tiempo extra, por lo que yo...

–Y entonces pensaste en esconder algo de tu energía vital en el cuerpo de alguien mas– Completo Madara –Eso te daría la oportunidad de regresar a la vida, aunque fuera de manera temporal– Los dos mas jóvenes miraron estupefactos a Itachi, quien se limito a guardar silencio –Debo decir que fue muy astuto de tu parte, pero aun no acabo de entender porque escogiste a Hinata para eso...

–Hubo un momento en que pensé que Naruto seria una mejor elección– Retomo la palabra Itachi mientras se dirigía a uno de los pocos árboles que habían sobrevivido a la pelea interrumpida –Pero de inmediato te hubieras dado cuenta de eso, al ser un Uchiha habrías detectado mi energía en el interior de Naruto y no hubiera servido de nada– Itachi coloco a Hinata debajo del árbol, a simple vista solo parecía estar dormida, después se volvió para mirar a Madara y siguió hablando –Pero entonces recordé ese peculiar poder de Hinata-Chan– Naruto arqueo una ceja en señal del desacuerdo de que Itachi se refiriera con esa familiaridad a Hinata –Sus ojos pueden destruir o detener casi cualquier tipo de técnica ninja, así que se me ocurrió que no podrías sentir mi energía dentro de ella, su Ryuugan actuaría como escudo, y veo que fue así.

–Como dije antes, muy astuto de tu parte– Madara salto de la pila de escombros y aterrizo entre el espacio que había entre Itachi y los dos jóvenes, mismos que se sorprendieron al comprobar la velocidad de los movimientos del enmascarado –Y ahora que estas aquí me pregunto ¿Para que? Es evidente con solo verte que estas en pésimas condiciones, no podrías pelear conmigo, ni siquiera podrías tocarme así que no le veo sentido a lo que hiciste, a menos que disfrutes poniendo en riesgo la vida de la heredera Hyuuga

–¡¿Cómo?– Exclamo un alarmado Naruto para después posar la mirada en el hermano de Sasuke –¿Es eso cierto?

–No del todo– Dijo Itachi mirando con ternura a Hinata y después volviendo a mirar al rubio –Cuando le di parte de mi energía vital a Hinata-Chan estaba seguro que ella se daría cuenta de lo que pretendía y que se limitaría a regresármela, como yo lo había planeado al principio, pero me temo que tu "hermana" hizo mucho más. Si ella se hubiera limitado a lo que yo quería solo tendría energía suficiente para moverme y hablar, pero Hinata no solo me dio mi propia energía vital, de alguna manera ella me dio también su propia energía, temo que ahora ella se encuentra en esa delgada línea que separa la vida y la muerte... No, no te asustes, Naruto-Kun...– Se apresuro a añadir Itachi al ver la expresión de pánico en los ojos azules del chico –Te aseguro que su vida no corre peligro, una vez que yo muera "otra vez", ella despertara, y puedes estar seguro que estoy mas que dispuesto a volver a morir para que ella regrese a tu lado, te aseguro que nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarla...

–Pero aun no has respondido la pregunta que te hicieron– Dijo Sasuke que de alguna manera recordó que podía hablar –¿Para que has regresado?– El Uchiha mas joven aun se sentía aturdido de ver a su hermano de pie ente él, pero al escucharlo decir que eso era temporal se sintió invadido por una repentina furia ¿Acaso lo iba a hacer pasar de nuevo por la pena de verlo morir otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él ya se sentía suficientemente culpable? –¿Por qué te muestras de nuevo ante mi a sabiendas de que te marcharás de nuevo?– Le pregunto lleno de furia y frustración

–Porque quería mantener la esperanza de estar equivocado– Itachi esbozo un amago de sonrisa al ver la expresión de desconcierto en ambos jóvenes –Todo el tiempo que estuve en Akatsuki fui sospechando algo sobre Madara, y te aseguro de todo corazón que esperaba a estar equivocado, pero al ver como te a manipulado veo con tristeza que mis sospechas no eran infundadas– Itachi noto como los hombros de Madara se tensaban

–¡A mi no me manipula nadie!– La furia de Sasuke iba en aumento

–¿Entonces porque quieres destruir Konoha?

–¡Porque esa aldea es la maldita razón de que todo el Clan Uchiha haya sido destruido! ¡Y TU DEBERÍAS SABERLO MEJOR QUE NADIE!– Le grito el joven con la voz llena de resentimiento

–Veo que Madara ya se encargo de contarte su versión de lo ocurrido

–¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme ahora que todo lo que me contó fue mentira?

–No– Esa afirmación fue como una puñalada al pecho de Sasuke –Madara te dijo la verdad, solo omitió un pequeño detalle

–Itachi, seria mejor si no...– Intento decir Madara, pero la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió

–¿Qué detalle?

–Yo no fui el único que se encargo de exterminar a nuestro Clan– Un profundo silencio siguió a esa afirmación, tanto Sasuke como Naruto enmudecieron de la sorpresa al escuchar esa declaración.

–¿Acaso... Acaso Danzou...?– Intento preguntar Sasuke

–No, Danzou sabia perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, de echo, fue él quien presento la idea de acabar con el Clan Uchiha como parte de una elaborada "estrategia" para infiltrarme en Akatsuki, pero la verdad es que esa idea no se le ocurrió por si solo... ¿Verdad Madara?– La frialdad en la voz de Itachi solo era superada por la frialdad de su mirada al encarar a Madara

–Itachi, tu no...– Intento decir Madara, pero esta vez fue Naruto quien lo interrumpió

–¡Bien! Ya fue suficiente misterio en torno a la destrucción del Clan Uchiha, Itachi, si tu sabes algo más sobre eso simplemente dilo

–¡Si lo sabe o no, no es asunto tuyo!– Dijo Sasuke con evidente enojo –Soy yo quien debería exigir respuestas

–Temo que ese privilegio también es mío desde que Hinata arriesgo su vida para que Itachi estuviera aquí delante de AMBOS– Dicho esto volvió su mirada a Itachi –¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle a Sasuke?

–Preferiría mostrárselos– Y antes de que ninguno de los presentes atinara a reaccionar Itachi levanto su brazo en dirección a Madara y de la manga de la túnica de Akatsuki que aun vestía salió una parvada de cuervos que se dejo ir encima de Madara, quien sin embargo se deshizo de estos fácilmente

–¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?– Pregunto Madara con la voz fluctuando entre la burla y la decepción –¿Para esto regresaste de la muerte?

–No– Respondió simplemente Itachi –Regrese para ver esto– Y en cuanto dijo esto la mascara que cubría el rostro de Madara se partió por la mitad emitiendo un ligerísimo crujido, y antes de que este atinara a reaccionar la mascara cayo revelando finalmente el rostro que se había mantenido oculto por tanto tiempo

Sasuke se quedo petrificado por segunda vez creyendo de nuevo que la explicación mas lógica era que estuviera muerto y por eso es que las personas que había creído muertas ahora se levantaban ante él

–N... No es cierto...– Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras inconscientemente retrocedía un paso y sus ojos se humedecían, negándose a aceptar quien era la persona que se escondía detrás de la mascara –No puede ser tu...– Como queriéndole demostrar lo contrario Madara se volvió quedando completamente frente a Sasuke, quien movió su cabeza de forma negativa rechazando aceptar lo que era innegable, la persona que lo miraba era sin duda Fugaku Uchiha

–¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?– Escuchar su voz confirmo lo que aun se negaba a asimilar –¿No te alegras de ver que tu padre esta vivo?

–¿¡Padre!– Naruto no disimulo su sorpresa –¿Esta diciendo que usted es su padre?– Después dirigió su atención a Sasuke –¿Es eso cierto, Teme?

–Lo es– Fue Itachi quien respondió pues al parecer Sasuke había perdido la capacidad de hablar –Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero temo que la verdad es innegable

–¡MALDITA SEA!– Grito Sasuke verdaderamente enfurecido mientras su Chakra se disparaba sin control sobresaltando a todos –¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE LO QUE REALMENTE ESTA PASANDO!– Itachi tuvo intención de ser él quien le explicara las cosas a su hermano, pero Madara, o tal vez ahora seria mejor referirse a él como Fugaku, se adelanto para dar explicaciones

–Bien, créeme que tenia intenciones de explicarte todo... En un mejor momento, pero temo que la interferencia de tu hermano no me deja alternativa– El hombre suspiro como quien se prepara para contar una antigua historia –Lo que tu hermano dice es cierto, yo soy su padre Fugaku, es el ultimo nombre que use, pero mi verdadero nombre, el primero que me fue dado es Madara, el autentico creador del Clan Uchiha.

Todo empezó hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando yo era el Jinchuriki del Juubi– Todos los jóvenes ahí presentes lanzaron breves exclamaciones de sorpresa ante esta confesión, sin embargo nadie interrumpió el relato –Así es, yo era el Jinchuriki mas poderoso que existía en la faz de la tierra, tan poderoso que pronto las aldeas ninja, que en ese entonces apenas iniciaban su historia, se sintieron amenazados por mi poder, así que al igual que ahora, los cinco Kages se unieron para expulsar a Juubi de mi y para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera usar ese poder de nuevo lo dividieron en 9 entidades diferentes– Naruto soltó un ligero gruñido, estaba consiente de que una de esas 9 entidades se encontraba prisionero en su interior. Madara continuo su relato –Lo mas lógico era que yo hubiera muerto, de echo, esos miserables me abandonaron a mi suerte seguros de que agonizaba, y seguramente habría muerto de no ser por una mujer que me ayudo desinteresadamente

–Una Hyuuga– Dijo Itachi a modo de afirmación

–Así fue. Una Hyuuga que pasaba en misión de reconocimiento me encontró y curo mis heridas y cuido de mi, pero sin decirle a nadie de mi presencia, aun ahora no se por que lo hizo. Aun cuando ella era un excelente Ninja medico no pudo hacer mucho por mi, yo sobreviví, pero no podría volver a ser un ninja nunca mas.

Aun así no me desanime, después de todo seguía vivo y una hermosa y poderosa ninja estaba de mi lado, un tiempo después nació nuestro hijo, el primer Uchiha poseedor del Sharingan, ella estaba realmente fascinada con el pequeño, fue realmente duro para mi tener que eliminarla...– Ante esta declaración tanto Naruto como Sasuke soltaron fuertes expresiones de incredulidad y furia

–¿Mataste a la madre de tu hijo?– Pregunto un indignado rubio

–¿Qué clase de criatura eres para hacer algo así?– Pregunto Sasuke visiblemente asqueado

–No fue fácil, yo... le tenia afecto, pero ella se había convertido en un obstáculo, no comprendía que necesitaba el cuerpo de nuestro hijo para recuperar el poder que me había sido arrebatado– La expresión de repulsión se acentuó en el rostro de los jóvenes –¿Creían que una técnica así era de uso exclusivo de Orochimaru?– Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Debo admitir que me sorprende que él la haya desarrollado por su cuenta, tiene algunos errores, pero el resultado es aceptable.

Mi técnica es superior en el sentido de que yo no necesito cambiar de cuerpo constantemente, de hecho, aun conservo el primer cuerpo que tome, el cuerpo de mi hijo...– Sasuke no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca en un intento de contener sus deseos de vomitar como consecuencia del asco que le producía lo que acababa de escuchar, deseo intensamente pensar que ese hombre era un farsante que había tomado la forma de su padre para atormentarlo, pero en el fondo sabia que no era así, aun cuando su rostro lucia mas rejuvenecido y el cabello estaba diferente, incluso aun cuando se había afeitado era sin duda su padre quien estaba hablando, revelando ser una criatura sin corazón. Madara contemplo la reacción de su hijo mas joven y retomo su relato –El Clan Uchiha prospero y pronto rivalizo con otros clanes de importancia, incluido el Clan Hyuuga, yo mejore mi técnica y logre hacer que mi cuerpo luciera mas viejo o mas joven según mi voluntad, eso me ayudo a abandonar y regresar a Konoha cada vez que lo deseaba, podía pasar años lejos, esperando que toda una generación se consumiera, una vez que estaba seguro que nadie me recordaría regresaba con la excusa de ser un miembro de la familia que había salido a una larguísima misión o alguien que había sido raptado desde su mas tierna infancia que finalmente regresaba a casa, siempre me recibían como un héroe...

–¿¡Porque!– Fue Naruto quien lanzo la rabiosa pregunta al percatarse de que Sasuke se encontraba demasiado asqueado para poder hablar –¿¡Porque toda esa maldita farsa! ¿Qué era lo que buscabas?

–El cuerpo de mi hijo me permitió volver a ser ninja e investigar y desarrollar innumerables técnicas ninja, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alojar al Juubi...

–¿Entonces eso es lo que siempre has querido? ¿Recuperar a ese demonio?– Logro decir Sasuke

–¡Quería recuperar a quien yo era!– Grito Madara –Así que cuando no estaba en Konoha me dedicaba a investigar la manera de recuperar a los demonios en los que se dividió el Juubi; cuando regresaba a Konoha buscaba a la mujer Uchiha mas prometedora para iniciar una familia...

–Esperando que un día, uno de tus hijos se mostrara lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la carga del Juubi, entonces tomarías su cuerpo– Dijo Itachi, recordándole a los otros que aun estaba allí

–Si– Admitió –Y por un momento, pensé que eras tu, Itachi, pero Sasuke me mostró que estaba equivocado...

–¡¿Cómo pudiste?– Sasuke estaba furioso, el tono rojizo de sus ojos lo decía claramente –Mi hermano, mi madre... ¿Solo fuimos parte de tus enfermizos experimentos?

–No fue fácil para mi matar a Mikoto– Le respondió con algo parecido a la culpa en su voz, pero fue tan fugaz que realmente nadie lo noto –Fue una de las ninjas mas brillantes que conocí, y también fue una esposa y madre modelo, de haber podido, me hubiera gustado dejarla con vida, lo que sentí por ella es lo mas parecido al afecto que me inspiro la única mujer que quizá quería– Al decir esto sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura durmiente de Hinata, Naruto supo que estaba recordando a la mujer Hyuuga que lo había ayudado una vez, y de inmediato sintió un arranque de posesividad ante la idea de que viera reflejada en Hinata a una mujer que tal vez le importo

–¿Q... Que tu la mataste?– Sasuke pregunto angustiado, estaba casi seguro que estaba al borde de perder la cordura –Pero yo pensé... Pensé... que tu...– Dirigió su mirada hacia Itachi en busca de nuevas respuestas

–No, yo no mate a nuestra madre– Dijo con voz cansada –Es cierto que yo acabe con todo nuestro Clan, esa es una culpa con la que siempre tendré que cargar en esta vida y en la otra, pero aun cuando había asegurado tu vida pensé que quizá podría salvar a nuestros padres, sin embargo, cuando llegue a casa ellos ya estaban muertos– La cansada voz de Itachi fue invadida con la tristeza –Ahora estoy seguro de que si hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para examinar el cuerpo de "nuestro padre" habría descubierto que se trataba de un clon bastante bien hecho... Pero justo cuando acababa de descubrir los cuerpos de nuestro padres apareciste tu, Sasuke, y no tuve mas remedio que continuar con el plan y aceptar que yo había matado a nuestros padres...

–Sin duda, el que nadie descubriera que realmente no era tu cadáver el que estaba allí fue trabajo de Danzou ¿Cierto?– Pregunto Sasuke

–Así es– Reconoció Madara tranquilamente –El imbecil cree que no sé que su intención al ayudarme a recuperar el poder del Juubi es controlarme para convertirme en su perfecta maquina de matar, pero es un autentico idiota si cree que eso es posible...

–No, el autentico idiota eres tu si crees que después de todo lo que nos hiciste a Itachi y a mi vamos a permitir que termines lo que comenzaste

–Temo que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, hijo– La mueca de Madara era de burla –Tu estado y el de Naruto-Kun es bastante critico, no podría ser mejor, ahora simplemente extraerle al Kyuubi del cuerpo de Naruto y después me ocupare de ti... No es tan malo, Sasuke, al final, será tu cuerpo el que logre obtener el poder mas asombroso de este mundo...

–Eso no va a ocurrir– Dijo Sasuke amenazadoramente mientras levantaba de nuevo su espada y fijaba su mirada en el hombre que alguna vez llamo padre

–O no, no pasara...– Le secundo Naruto, y dicho esto ambos se lanzaron sobre Madara.

Para Sasuke fue realmente frustrante cuando su espada atravesó a Madara como si este fuera un fantasma, y antes de que lograra reaccionar, vio como este le arrebataba su espada y lo lanzaba por los aires

–¡Sasuke!– Grito un enfurecido Naruto mientras intentaba golpear con su rasengan a Madara

–Es inútil...– Le dijo al rubio con una mueca burlona, pero esta desapareció cuando sintió el impacto del golpe de Naruto en su estomago para luego salir volando hasta estrellarse contra un montón de escombros.

Una vez que logro salir de estos miro sorprendido a Naruto –¡¿Pero...Como?– Pero al Notar que el propio Naruto se mostraba sorprendido lo comprendió y dirigió una mirada colérica a Itachi –¡Tu... Esto sin duda es obra tuya!– Madara confirmo que tenia razón al ver como Itachi sonreía

–Así es– Respondió satisfecho –Estaba seguro que al igual que Hinata-chan, Naruto-Kun al final lograría darle un buen uso al poder que le obsequie...

Naruto logro conectar un par de ataques mas, y mientras Madara estaba ocupado intentando esquivarlos Sasuke aprovecho e intento atacarlo de nuevo con su espada, esta vez logro lastimarlo parcialmente. Madara supo entonces que había subestimado a ambos chicos y maldijo a ambos mentalmente por obligarlo a precipitarse en su plan, así que dándose cuenta de que si este combate se alargaba él podría perder la vida salió huyendo del lugar

–¡No escaparas!– Grito Sasuke y salió corriendo detrás de Madara con Naruto pisándole los talones

–Él no esta intentando escapar– Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se volvieron a mirara sorprendidos como Itachi, llevando a una durmiente Hinata en su espalda también corría tras ellos

–¿Entonces que es lo que hace?– Pregunto Naruto a quien no acababa de gustarle que fuera Itachi quien llevara a Hinata, pero sabia que en las actuales circunstancias tenia que ser flexible respecto a su posesividad con ella

–Va a adelantar sus planes– Ambos jóvenes lo miraron interrogantes –Va a unir a todos los demonios que tiene en su cuerpo

–¿¡QUE!– Preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo –Creí que su cuerpo actual no podría soportarlo– Dijo Sasuke

–Y así es, pero solo tiene siete de nueve demonios, parece ser que esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo

–¡No podemos permitirlo!– Grito Naruto, desgraciadamente cuando alcanzaron a Madara, frente a la extraña estatua que utilizaba para encarcelar a los demonios que eran extraídos de sus Jinchurikis, esta estaba llena de fisuras y el cuerpo de Madara era cubierto por un halo negro –¡Maldición!

–Llegamos tarde– Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Itachi antes de que Madara soltara un salvaje grito que hizo que todo a su alrededor cimbrara y que a ellos los arrojo al aire debido a la fuerza que este comenzaba a expulsar.

–¡SI! ¡Así es como recuerdo que se sentía el poder!– Decía Madara cuya voz se escuchaba mezclada con otras voces mas siniestras y oscuras, ya casi no se podían apreciar sus facciones, ahora estaba recubierto de una sombra negra, muy similar al aspecto de Naruto cuando era dominado por el Kyuubi. Lentamente, Madara volvió su cabeza en dirección a los jóvenes que lo miraban estupefactos, mas concretamente, miro a Naruto –Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el poder corriendo por tus venas, es sin duda la mas maravillosa de las euforias ¿No lo crees Naruto-Kun?– Repentinamente Madara lanzo un golpe al viento, pero fue tal la presión del aire que provoco este que los tres jóvenes apenas y pudieron esquivarla

–¡Debemos salir de aquí!– Le grito Itachi a Naruto y Sasuke mientras corría en dirección a un enorme hoyo en la pared que se había producido a consecuencia del pequeño golpe de Madara

–¿Estas sugiriendo que huyamos?– Era evidente que a Sasuke la idea le indignaba

–No hay remedio, si Madara pone sus manos sobre Naruto-Kun ya solo estará a un paso de lograr su meta

–Entonces deberíamos detenerlo ahora– Dijo Naruto mientras corría detrás de los Uchihas, una repentina explosión a sus espaldas les indico que Madara los seguía de cerca

–¿Y como sugieres que lo hagamos?– Pregunto Itachi intentando acelerar el paso

–¡Maldición!– El tono de Naruto era un a mezcla de rabia y frustración –iSi tan solo pudiera usar el poder del Kyuubi tendríamos una posibilidad!– Por un momento Itachi se paralizo, después una expresión de sombro se dibujo en su rostro

–¡Eso es!– Pero no pudo seguir hablando pues una nueva explosión, mas fuerte que la anterior los arrojo violentamente

–¡Maldita sea!– Exclamo un enfurecido Sasuke mientras se reincorporaba –Casi nos alcanza...– Estaba reconsiderando huir de nuevo cuando una voz entre los árboles llamo su atención

–¡Por aquí!– Naruto y los dos Hyuugas volvieron su mirada y se sorprendieron notablemente al ver a Sakura acompañada del resto de "Taka" y los otros ninjas de Konoha ocultos en los árboles, haciéndoles señas para que se ocultaran en algo que parecía un hoyo en la tierra. Sin dudar los chicos se dirigieron a ese lugar

–¡Sakura-Chan!– Exclamo Naruto dirigiéndose rápidamente ahí, una vez todos reunidos Yamato utilizo su técnica para cubrir su precario escondite con unas enormes vigas de madera que surgieron del piso

–Bueno– Dijo Yamato –Esto nos dará algo de tiempo mientras pensamos que hacer– Yamato noto el tenso silencio y se dio cuenta de que no era solo por la preocupación de esa extraña criatura en la que se había convertido Madara, volvió la mirada a donde todos lo hacían y al igual que el resto observo sorprendido a la persona que estaba con Naruto y Sasuke –¡¿I... Itachi Uchiha? ¿¡Pero... Como!

–Fue Hinata-chan– Dijo Naruto mientras la apartaba de los brazos de Itachi y comprobaba que en efecto parecía estar al borde de la muerte, su pulso era débil, su respiración lenta y su cuerpo se sentía muy frió, sus ojos reflejaron una dolorosa angustia –Itachi guardo algo de su Chakra en su cuerpo y ella se lo regreso, con un poco de su propio Chakra– Después volvió su mirada a Sakura –¿Podrías examinarla, Sakura-Chan?

–¿Qué demonios era eso?– Pregunto Suigetsu a Sasuke

–Eso era Madara después de absorber seis Bijuus– Maldiciones y expresiones de preocupación se dejaron escuchar por todos lados

–No estoy seguro de entender muy bien lo que pasa– Dijo Kiba –Pero asumo que si ese sujeto tiene el poder de seis Bijuus es técnicamente invencible ¿No?

–No del todo– Dijo Itachi trayendo de vuelta la atención a su persona

–¿Eso que significa?– Pregunto Yamato

–Acaba de asimilar seis Bijuus, no es posible que pueda controlar tanto Chakra de inmediato, tiene que acostumbrarse a controlarlo, hasta que lo logre su energía es inestable y es, en cierta forma, vulnerable.

–¿Como cuanto tiempo?– Esta vez fue Suigetsu quien pregunto

–Unos minutos...

–Eso no nos ayudara mucho– Dijo Kiba desdeñosamente

–Tal vez... Si fuéramos lo suficientemente rápidos– Sasuke realmente parecía estar considerando la posibilidad

–Y lo suficientemente fuertes...– Le secundo Naruto

–Temo que ninguno de los aquí presentes tiene la fuerza o velocidad necesaria para enfrentarse y derrotar a Madara en el lapso de unos minutos– Dijo Sai con expresión seria

–El Kyuubi podría– Dijo Itachi logrando así que una vez mas todas las miradas se posaran en él y después en Naruto

–Tal vez– La expresión de Naruto era seria –Pero me temo que en este momento soy incapaz de recurrir a la energía del Kyuubi

–Lo sé– Continuo hablando el Uchiha mayor –Pero podrías llegar hasta el zorro con ayuda– Los ojos de Itachi se dirigieron a Sasuke –El Mangekyou Sharingan podría ayudarte a extraer la energía del Zorro

–¿De verdad?– Un leve asomo de entusiasmo se escucho en la voz de Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada a Sasuke, quien a su vez continuaba mirando a su hermano

–Se podría, pero existe el riesgo de que pierdas el control, Dobe– Dijo esto ultimo volviendo su mirada al rubio

–Si tu Sharingan es lo suficientemente fuerte podrías controlarlo– Rebatió Itachi

–Y Naruto quedaría indefenso...– Insinuó Sai, El joven Uchiha volvió su dura mirada hacia él, y descubrió que Kiba y Yamato también estaban considerando la posibilidad de una traición, lo cual no le agrado mucho

–Aun si tuviéramos éxito, tanto yo como el Dobe quedaríamos exhaustos como para pelear entre nosotros... O como para que yo intentara cualquier cosa

–¿Si "tuvieran" éxito?– Dijo Kiba exasperado –Parece que ni tu tienes confianza en ese absurdo plan

–Ese "absurdo plan" es todo lo que tenemos– Señalo Karin

–Sin embargo, tal vez la fuerza del Kyuubi no sea suficiente– Dijo un reflexivo Yamato –Yo podría intentar controlarlo

–No quiero ofenderlo– Hablo Itachi –Pero es muy poco probable que pudiera hacerlo

–Aun así, podríamos aumentar las posibilidades de Naruto y Sasuke– Insistió Yamato

–¡No puedo creer que realmente este considerando llevar a cabo esta locura!– Exclamo Sakura quien había terminado de revisar a Hinata, quien estaba débil, pero de momento su vida no corría peligro

–Tampoco es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones– Dijo Sasuke con ironía

–¡Podrían morir los dos!– Rebatió la pelirrosa

–Si no lo intentamos podríamos morir todos– Dijo Naruto increíblemente tranquilo, clavo su vista en la figura durmiente de Hinata y siguió hablando –Prefiero correr ese riesgo que perder todo lo que amo

–Pero...

–¡Tienen que decidirse ahora!– Karin lucia preocupada –¡Creo que Madara ya nos localizo...!– No bien había dicho eso cuando las vigas que los protegían salieron volando en mil pedazos y la figura amenazadora de Madara se lanzo sobre ellos llenando todo con su horrible Chakra.

Naruto vio de reojo que Itachi tomaba a Hinata en brazos y escapaba con ella; no tuvo que preocuparse de que Madara intentara seguirlos pues de inmediato este se dirigió a atacarlos a él y a Sasuke, este ultimo también vio que Itachi y Hinata escapaban. Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que saltar para evitar que el brazo de Madara, el cual ahora moldeado por su Chakra lucia monstruoso, enorme y con unas garras que sin duda los despedazarían con un solo golpe si lograra alcanzarlos, en el aire Naruto se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke y tal y como ocurrió en su primera misión como ninjas de Konoha, cada uno entendió de inmediato lo que el otro intentaba hacer, sabían que debía se ahora que sus seres más importantes estaban a salvo.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron con leve movimiento de cabeza, esquivaron un nuevo ataque de Madara y lograron aterrizar en la rema de un enorme árbol quedando uno frente al otro, Sasuke se concentro, sabia que solo tenían unos momentos, cerro los ojos e intento reunir lo que le quedaba de su Chakra

–Mas te vale que sobrevivas a esto, Dobe– le dijo al rubio mientras sentía que Madara intentaba ver donde habían caído para atacarlos de nuevo –Nuestra pelea aun no a terminado

–No te preocupes, Teme– Le respondió el otro con su típica sonrisa zorruna –Nada evitara que regrese a patearte el trasero– Un poderoso rugido les indico que Madara los había localizado

–Suerte, Naruto– Le dijo Sasuke justo antes de abrir los ojos y Naruto se encontró mirando fijamente el Mangekyou Sharingan; de inmediato sintió como su energía era absorbida por el zorro y como su conciencia se desvanecía rápidamente, antes de perderse definitivamente en la ola de poder que lo sumergía, un pensamiento floto en su mente –_Hinata... eres lo que mas amo en la vida..._– Después, todo se volvió rojo

¡Y hasta aquí queda por esta vez! Me disculpo si el capitulo fue largo y/o tedioso, prometo que el próximo será mejor. Estamos aun mas cerca del final, gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, por favor no dejen de mandarme sus reviews ¡Hasta pronto!


	25. Chapter 25 Eterno

¡Y aquí esta el final! ¡Por fin! Vaya, a veces pensé que nunca lo terminaría, debo confesar que cuando inicie este fic no tenia contemplado que tuviera tantos capítulos (OK. Para algunos tal vez 25 no les parezcan muchos, pero es mi fic mas largo hasta ahora) ni tampoco que los capítulos fueran a ser tan largos.

Quisiera agradecer sinceramente a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de este proyecto el cual en ocasiones estuve tentada a dejar pero que gracias a sus palabras de animo y a su infinita paciencia no lo hice, este fic es en realidad mas suyo que mío, ya que sin ustedes yo no habría podido hacerlo.

¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias!

...

**CAPITULO 25**

**Eterno**

Fue cosa de un instante, el zorro sintió que salía a la superficie completamente libre, sabia que de alguna manera Naruto lo había liberado, el sello estaba roto y él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero antes de poder regodearse de ello sintió un poder escalofriante y conocido a sus espaldas, se volvió y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver, pero que se alegraba de encontrarlo

–¡Madara!– El Zorro reconoció a aquel que lo había manipulado para atacar la aldea de Konoha, ataque que termino en su captura y encierro en el cuerpo de un chiquillo, donde había tenido 17 años para imaginar lo que haría cuando estuviera frente a él.

El zorro se lanzo sobre Madara, cuando chocaron la energía que desprendieron fue tanta que destruyeron todo lo que había a su alrededor, Los ninjas de Konoha y los integrantes de Taka lograron salvar la vida gracias a que Yamato creo una enorme pared de madera que los protegió, Sasuke tuvo que echar mano de su ultima chispa de Chakra para protegerse. Todos miraban al Zorro y a Madara forcejear, el joven Uchiha se desespero al darse cuenta de que el Chakra de Madara comenzaba a estabilizarse, el tiempo se agotaba

–¡Maldita sea, Teme– Grito Sasuke, furioso –Siempre dices que serás el próximo Hokage ¡Actúa como tal y acaba con ese miserable de una vez por todas!

Los forcejeos entre Madara y el Kyuubi parecían muy parejos, sin embargo, el primero ganaba terreno rápidamente, justo cuando el Zorro pensaba que no tenia fuerza suficiente escucho el grito del Uchiha y eso removió algo en su interior, al principio no supo bien que era, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era la conciencia de Naruto, pero este no trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, lo que hacia era darle su propio Chakra para darle una ventaja sobre Madara... ¡Y lo hizo!, en un ultimo y rápido movimiento las fauces del Kyuubi se clavaron en el cuello de Madara y presionaron, el grito de dolor de este ultimo se escucho en todos los alrededores y cuando el Zorro se aparto, justo en el lugar donde lo había mordido seis poderosas luces se desprendieron y se dispersaron por todas partes

–¿Qué es eso?– Pregunto Sakura

–Son los Bijuus– Le respondió Yamato –El Kyuubi sabia que esa era la única manera de derrotar a Madara, miren– Todos volvieron la mirada hacia el lugar de la pelea, la figura del Zorro se alzaba poderosa en todo su esplendor mientras que la de Madara iba desapareciendo y este disminuía de tamaño hasta que al final volvió a ser simplemente un hombre, quien cayo inconsciente, haber intentado absorber seis Bijuus sin duda había drenado toda su energía.

Después todos miraron la figura del Kyuubi, si bien él había derrotado a Madara, lucia tan intimidante como él, pero no se movía, ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era traer de regreso a Naruto

–Naruto...– Dijo Yamato con voz cautelosa –¿Estas ahí?– Pregunto a la poderosa figura del Zorro, quien por respuesta soltó un rugido que hizo que todos se alarmara de nuevo –No, no es Naruto– Dijo Yamato retrocediendo –¡Es el Kyuubi!

–Este seria un buen momento para que usaras esos poderosos ojos tuyos– Le grito Suigetsu a Sasuke mientras todos saltaban en un intento de poner distancia entre el Zorro y ellos

–Malas noticias– Dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado, una de sus manos cubría uno de sus ojos, pero aun así se podía apreciar que este había comenzado a cambiar –Ya no puedo usar el Mangekyou Sharingan para tranquilizar al Dobe...

–¡Grandioso!– La sarcástica respuesta de Kiba fue ahogada por un nuevo rugido del Kyuubi.

–¡Capitán Yamato!– Grito Sakura mientras todos saltaban en diferentes direcciones para evitar un letal zarpazo del Kyuubi –¿No puede hacer nada?

–Temo que en el estado actual de Naruto no soy capaz de controlarlo– Yamato tuvo que gritar su respuesta con mas fuerza pues todos los shinobis quedaron separados al esquivar ese ataque

–¡Pues hay que intentar algo!– Grito Suigetsu esquivando un nuevo golpe junto con los otros miembros de Taka –¡No escapamos de las garras de Madara para morir ahora a manos del maldito Zorro!

–¿Y tu conoces algo que detenga en seco a un Jinchuriki furioso?– Pregunto sarcásticamente Karin mientras buscaba algún lugar seguro para ocultarse, sin embargo, su comentario hizo reaccionar a los ninjas de Konoha

–Yo si sé de algo que puede frenar a un Jinchuriki enfurecido– Dijo Kiba

–¡Hinata!– Exclamaron al unísono, pero cuando volvieron la mirada se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban; al amparo de los árboles Itachi estaba arrodillado sosteniendo a Hinata sobre su regazo y... ¿Besándola?. Una enorme gota de transpiración corrió por la nuca de los compañeros de Hinata, pero esta fue reemplazada por una vena pulsando de furia en la frente de Sakura y Kiba

–¡Maldito aprovechado!– Grito un muy molesto Kiba

–¡Este no es momento para algo así, pervertido!– Grito Sakura enfurecida a punto de saltarle encima, pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con el rostro impasible de Juugo quien contemplaba fijamente a Itachi y a Hinata

–No es lo que parece

–¿Ah no?– Respondió desconfiada la pelirrosa –¿Entonces que hace?

–Le esta devolviendo a Hinata lo que ella le dio– Sakura parpadeo confundida tratando de entender a que se refería Juugo, cuando comprendió un brillo de tristeza ilumino su mirada

–Pero...– Dijo preocupada –Eso quiere decir...

–Que Itachi morirá de nuevo– Competo Kakashi desde otro sitio también contemplando la escena

–¡CUIDADO!– Grito alguien, y todos los presentes soltaron exclamaciones de horror al ver que el Kyuubi había localizado a Itachi y a Hinata y sin miramientos se dejo caer sobre ellos. Sin embargo, el zorro nunca llego a tocarlos pues de la nada salió Sasuke justo a tiempo para apartarlos del camino del Zorro.

Hinata no sabría describir bien lo que paso ni cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, lo ultimo que recordaba era ver que los ojos de Itachi se abrían y después todo era oscuridad, sin embargo no sintió miedo, cierto era que el sitio donde estaba era oscuro pero también era cálido y de algún modo la hacia sentir protegida, era además un lugar tranquilo y callado, pero repentinamente un sonido comenzó a escucharse, primero era un zumbido, pero este fue aumentando de intensidad hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un rugido, ante esto fue imposible que siguiera manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y poco a poco los fue abriendo

Lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke de rodillas contemplando a su hermano, quien parecía dormido, después vio que se encontraban entre las ruinas de lo que debió ser un bosque y después, lo que hizo que su aturdimiento se desvaneciera totalmente fue ver a Kyuubi en todo su aterrador esplendor

–Sa... Sasuke-Kun...– Logro articular –¿Qué... Que esta pasando?– Sasuke levanto la vista del cuerpo de su hermano y miro a Hinata, ella se dio cuenta que su amigo se esforzaba por mantener a raya las lagrimas, miro de nuevo el cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi y después miro sus manos, se dio cuenta de que su energía vital había regresado completamente, lo cual significaba que Itachi –Sasuke... Yo... Lo siento...

–No hay tiempo para disculpas– La corto secamente mientras la sujetaba de una mano para obligarla a ponerse de pie, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella aun se encontraba muy débil para sostenerse sola –Dime ¿Puedes activar tu Ryugan?

–Yo... No estoy segura... Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué esta pasando?

–Pasa que no podemos controlar al Dobe– Le respondió –Itachi murió de nuevo para traerte de regreso, porque la única que puede detenerlo eres tu

–Yo...– Hinata se sintió aturdida, Sasuke lo había hecho sonar como una acusación –Oye, Itachi ya no era parte de este mundo desde antes que compartiera mi energía para...

–Mira, me disculpo si soné muy brusco– Sasuke se paso una mano por el rostro en señal de exasperación, ese era un pésimo momento para discutir –Es solo que acabo de ver morir **otra vez **a mi hermano esperando que tu pudieras ayudarnos con nuestro "pequeño" problema con el dobe

–Yo...– Dijo Hinata dubitativa, miro de nuevo la forma del Zorro que buscaba enfurecido algo que destruir, en algún lugar dentro de esa bestia se encontraba su amado rubio –Necesitare tu ayuda para llegar hasta allá– Por toda respuesta Sasuke le tendió una mano, Hinata no dudo en tomarla

–Bueno Hinata, mas vale que funcione o Naruto nos matara a ambos– Rodeo la cintura de Hinata con su brazo y salto, sintió que ella movía sus manos temblorosas trazando sellos y la escucho susurrar "Ryugan", él rezo porque funcionara cuando se elevaron por encima de los árboles colocándose en el mejor lugar para que el Kyuubi los destruyera y simplemente grito –¡Eh Dobe, mira aquí!– La cabeza del zorro giro bruscamente y Sasuke contuvo el aliento esperando que Naruto regresara o que los matara.

Hinata observo el lugar, era un pasillo y debía haber muchas goteras pues el suelo estaba cubierto por varios centímetros de agua, suficientes para llegar por debajo de las rodillas, ella reconoció el lugar y acelero el paso hasta echar a correr siguió hasta que logro divisar un resplandor rojizo en lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo, cuando llego allí vio la puerta de la enorme jaula del Kyuubi abierta, ella entro y vio a su amado rubio flotando sobre el agua, dormido profundamente, iba a acercarse, pero lo pensó mejor

–Kyuubi-Sama ¿Aun estas aquí?– Un movimiento tras ella la hizo girarse y se encontró cara a cara con el Zorro, completamente libre

–**Hinata Hyuuga, siempre es un gusto verte**– El Zorro doblo sus patas delanteras agachándose parcialmente para mirar de cerca de Hinata –**¿Has venido para encerrarme de nuevo en esa maldita jaula?**

–Yo... Solo quiero recuperar a Naruto

–**Naruto...**– Una traviesa pero intimidante sonrisa se dibujo en las fauces del Zorro –**¿Ya no lo llamas hermano?**

–Ya no necesito llamarlo así, pero usted ya sabe eso– Ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa –Creo que si me permite llevarme a Naruto no tendría que encerrarlo de nuevo en esta jaula

–**¿Por qué crees semejante tontería?**– En esta ocasión el Kyuubi ya no parecía muy divertido

–Porque usted y Naruto trabajaron juntos para vencer a Madara

–**Y ahora voy a destruir todo...**

–No creo que quiera hacer eso– El Zorro le lanzó una mirada interrogante –Si ese fuera el caso ya me habría matado

–**Podría hacerlo ahora**

–Pero entonces no podría despertar a Naruto y usted estaría fuera de control, y eso a la larga acabaría con el cuerpo de Naruto, y con usted también– Un gruñido malhumorado de parte del Kyuubi le indico que tenia razón –Kyuubi-San, yo siempre e creído que usted y Naruto pueden coexistir tranquilamente

–**Eres demasiado optimista ¿Sabes?**

–Y usted sabe que esa es la única manera de evitar la jaula– El Kyuubi gruño de nuevo

–**Esta bien, te apoyare esta vez, ya me e vengado de aquel que me humillo y de momento me siento agotado**– El Zorro se irguió y Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendida de las dimensiones de la criatura –**Llévate al mocoso**

–Gracias– Le dijo sencillamente y después se volvió a Naruto, avanzo hasta él, lo contemplo un par de segundos y después se inclino y lo beso.

Cuando Naruto despertó lo primero que vio fue a Sakura con las manos desprendiendo una cálida energía sobre su cuerpo, le tomo unos instantes recordar todo lo que había ocurrido y trato de levantarse de golpe, pero Sakura se lo impidió

–¡Naruto, tranquilízate! Aun estas muy débil

–¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Qué paso con Madara? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Y Sasuke-Teme?

–Bueno, si estas preguntando tantas cosas debes estar mucho mejor– Le dijo mientras se apartaba un poco para darle espacio a Naruto para sentarse –Madara fue vencido, en estos momentos Sasuke esta buscándolo, los demás están bien, los vi de reojo mientras Sasuke me arrastraba hasta acá para atenderte– Naruto observo que se encontraban en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el cuartel de Akatsuki antes de que Madara lo desbaratara –Y Hinata, esta allí– Naruto se volvió y la miro, Hinata dormía placidamente a su lado, Rápidamente se incorporo y la acomodo en su regazo, sacudiéndola ligeramente

–Hinata, Hinata...

–Naruto, ella también esta débil– Se quejo Sakura, pero guardo silencio cuando vio como Hinata abría los ojos, ella contemplo por un momento a Naruto y moviéndose a una velocidad realmente impresionante incluso para un ninja abrazo con toda su fuerza al rubio

–Naruto...– Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio –Tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte

–Todo esta bien, Hinata– Le respondió el mientras enterraba su rostro en la azulada cabellera de ella –Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí contigo, siempre– Sakura los miraba inmóvil, sin entender muy bien la razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron, había algo en la manera en que esos dos se abrazaban que la hacia sentirse fuera de lugar ahí, de algún modo sabia que su presencia ahí estaba de mas, pero no pudo reflexionar mucho pues el sonido de algo pesado cayendo la hizo mirar en otra dirección. Sasuke estaba de pie mirando algo molesto a Naruto y Hinata. Traía el cuerpo de Itachi sobre uno de sus hombros y el cuerpo de un muy maltrecho Madara estaba en el suelo, donde Sasuke lo había arrojado.

–No tenemos tiempo para esto– Le dijo a los chicos que interrumpieron su abrazo para mirarlo sorprendidos

–Él esta...– pregunto Sakura señalando a Madara

–Estoy... Vivo...– Respondió este en algo parecido a un gruñido mientras levantaba pesadamente la cara del suelo para mirar a los chicos con desprecio –He vivido... por muchísimos años... siglos... ¿Realmente creyeron... creyeron que un puñado de... de mocosos podría ma... Matarme?

–Entonces es cierto eso de que hierba mala nunca muere– Respondió Naruto, al escucharlo Hinata miro a Madara, un ser despreciable que estaba al borde de la muerte pero que su corazón aun latía, después miro el cuerpo de Itachi que Sasuke había depositado cerca de ellos, un joven noble que de algún modo lo único que había tratado de hacer era proteger a su hermano y a su aldea, y que ahora esta muerto

–Es tan injusto– Dijo en voz baja, pero aun así sus compañeros la escucharon y la miraron interrogantes por su comentario –Que alguien tan noble como Itachi-Kun este muerto y que un ser tan malvado como Madara haya sobrevivido... Es tan injusto– Lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie junto con Naruto, quien apoyo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

–Eso... Tal vez se podría solucionar– Dijo Sasuke, provocando que todos, incluso Madara lo miraran sorprendidos

–¿A que te refieres, Sasuke-Kun– Pregunto Sakura

–No seria la primera vez que alguien regresa de la muerte... Hay técnicas para eso

–Técnicas prohibidas– Sentencio Naruto

–No todas, esta la técnica que se utilizo para traer de regreso a Gaara

–Que le costo la vida a la anciana Chiyo– Replico Sakura

–Pero puede arreglarse, Hinata pudo traer de vuelta a Itachi, al menos por unos momentos

–¡Y casi le cuesta la vida!– Señalo molesto el rubio

–¡Pero es posible!– Replico Sasuke también molesto –¿Verdad, Hinata? Tu analizaste la técnica de esa anciana

–Si, lo hice– Le respondió la chica –Y en teoría es posible devolverle la vida a Itachi-San... Pero alguien tiene que perder la suya, temo que eso es algo inevitable

–Pero entonces, tu podrías revivir a Itachi ¿Correcto?– Antes de que Hinata respondiera, Naruto la sujeto de la muñeca y la coloco detrás de él

–Si estas pensando que preemitiré que sacrifiques a Hinata para traer de regreso a tu hermano, estas loco– le dijo con voz peligrosamente serena –Sabes que estaría dispuesto a darte cualquier cosa para hacerte volver a Konoha, todo, menos a Hinata, antes te mataría y mismo

–Naruto...– Susurro Sakura muy sorprendida por la reacción del su compañero, siempre supo que Naruto estaba muy unido a su hermana, pero jamás pensó a que grado

–¡Yo jamás te pediría la vida de Hinata!– Respondió el otro algo ofendido –Es solo, que si entiendo lo básico de esta técnica, para devolverle la vida a alguien, otra persona debe de morir ¿No? Pero no necesariamente tiene que morir la persona que realiza la técnica ¿Correcto, Hinata?

–Pues... Si... En teoría es posible– Le respondió saliendo de detrás de Naruto, aunque este se negó a soltar su mano

–Y... ¿Tu podrías realizar la técnica? Si alguien estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por Itachi ¿Podrías hacerlo?– Antes que la ojiperla pudiera responder la voz de Sakura la detuvo

–¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿No estarás pensando dar tu vida para traer de regreso a tu hermano?

–¿Cómo?– Pregunto Naruto alarmado –¡Sasuke, no voy a permitir que hagas eso!

–¡No estoy pensando en morir!– Les respondió el Uchiha exasperado –No es mi vida la que quiero que Hinata use para revivir a Itachi

–¿Entonces de la vida de quien hablas?– Pregunto Naruto, por toda respuesta Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia Madara, quien palideció al entender lo que se proponían

–Un momento...– Dijo con voz agitada –Ustedes... Ustedes no pueden hacerlo... Según las leyes de su aldea deben capturarme...– Trato de levantarse, comprobando con horror que haber intentado absorber a 6 Bijuus lo había dejado sin fuerzas suficientes ni para ponerse de pie –Ya me han vencido, se supone que ahora deben llevarme a su aldea para juzgarme

–Técnicamente, yo soy un traidor– Respondió Sasuke con cierto timbre de burla en la voz –Yo hace mucho que no obedezco las leyes de Konoha– Después se volvió a Hinata –¿Podrías usar esa técnica para trasladar la energía de Madara al cuerpo de Itachi?

–Yo... Creo que si...

–Espera un momento, teme– Hablo Naruto –Eso podría ser arriesgado para Hinata y yo no...

–¡Maldita sea, Naruto!– Sasuke se escuchaba desesperado y furioso al mismo tiempo, con grandes pasos cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de Naruto para sujetarlo por las solapas y acercar su rostro al suyo –¡Me lo debes! ¡La aldea me lo debe! A ti y a mi nos arrebataron todo pero a ti te compensaron– Al decir esto los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron de manera fugas en Hinata, cosa que Naruto noto –Te dieron un maravilloso tesoro que ahora sabes que puedes conservar– Hinata se sonrojo al entender lo que las palabras de Sasuke insinuaban, por su parte Sakura parpadeo confundida ¿De que tesoro hablaban? –Pero ¿Qué hay de mi? Debo aceptar tranquilamente todo lo que a ocurrido y quedarme con las manos vacías ¡Pues no voy a hacerlo! Me has quitado lo único que realmente podría aliviar mi dolor, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es retribuirme ¡Si hay una posibilidad de recuperar a mi hermano quiero intentarlo!

–Teme...– Naruto entendía el dolor que encerraban las palabras de Sasuke, pero realmente no quería arriesgar a Hinata

–Yo... Quiero intentarlo– Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar a Hinata –Creo que podría hacerse, y yo también pienso que Itachi-San debería tener una nueva oportunidad

–Pero Hinata– Naruto se libro del agarre de Sasuke y se volvió hacia ella, sujetándola suavemente de los brazos la miro directamente a los ojos –Es peligroso, además aun estas débil por todo lo que paso

–Sakura esta aquí, sin duda ella podría auxiliarla si el intercambio de energía es demasiado– Dijo Sasuke mirando a su antigua compañera de equipo –¿Lo harías, Sakura?

–¡Un momento!– Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo Madara estaba experimentando un temor que ya casi había olvidado, el temor de morir –¡Tu eres la discípula de la Hokage!– Le dijo desesperado a Sakura –¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto! ¡Están violando la ley!– Sakura contemplo por unos segundos a Sasuke, en sus ojos se reflejaba una suplica muda, después miro a Madara y le dijo

–Si algo e aprendido de Tsunade-Sensei es que mi lealtad esta primero con mis compañeros, tu trajiste a la vida a Itachi y a Sasuke solo para jugar con ellos, es justo que ahora ellos jueguen con tu vida– Al escucharla Sasuke sonrió

–Bien– Dijo Naruto –Me preocupa un poco lo que pueda pasar con Hinata, pero se que puedo confiar en Sakura-Chan, así que ¡Hagámoslo!– Y Madara comprendió con terror que moriría a manos de esos cuatro jóvenes.

Cuando Kakashi y el resto de anbus que lo acompañaban localizaron a Naruto y los demás se encontraron con un panorama curioso, El cuerpo sin vida de Madara yacía a un lado sin que nadie le prestara importancia, Sasuke sostenía a Itachi quien de algún milagroso modo aun estaba vivo mientras Sakura lo atendía y detrás de ellos estaba Naruto que tenia a una durmiente Hinata entre sus brazos, la chica parecía estar exhausta pero una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, al igual que en los de Naruto que contemplaba a su "hermana" con una calidez maravillosa.

El reporte del equipo 7, reunido después de tantos años, era extraño y dejaba muchos cabos sueltos, sin embargo aun cuando fueron sometidos a rigurosos interrogatorios e incluso se insinuó la posibilidad de entrar en sus mentes, lo cierto es que los únicos que sabían realmente lo que había ocurrido fueron Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura ya que ninguno de los que presenciaron la batalla contra Madara supo lo que ocurrió después, y era evidente que los chicos no tenían nada que decir sobre el asunto, así que al final se opto por creer su versión de los hechos.

Sin embargo no todo salió como querían, Itachi estaba vivo de nuevo, pero sus ojos no podían mas, había quedado ciego y por mucho que Sakura y Tsunade investigaron, no hubo forma de devolverle la vista; aun así, el mayor de los Uchiha no se deprimió, regresar a su amada aldea al lado de su hermano era como un sueño, sabia que ya no podría volver a desempeñarse como ninja, por eso no dudo en aceptar el ofrecimiento que le hicieron para convertirse en maestro de la academia y así ayudar a formar poderosos ninjas que enorgullecieran a Konoha.

Por su parte, Sasuke se había convertido en uno de los criminales mas buscados en el mundo Ninja, sin embargo, su valiosa ayuda para evitar lo que sin duda habría sido la mas terrible batalla en la historia de todas las aldeas le valió para escapar de una condena mortal, sin embargo pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a ser un ninja activo, de momento él y su equipo debían desempeñarse como vigilantes dentro de los muros de la aldea, y la ironía del asunto es que si bien ellos era vigilantes también eran vigilados por varios anbus, aunque esto no era de su agrado, Sasuke sabia que tenia que demostrar que merecía recuperar la confianza de la gente. Si bien aun era acosado por muchísimas chicas la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea aun lo miraban con desconfianza y él no podía evitarlo, sabia que se lo merecía, la única razón de que la gente fuera amable con él era porque el Teme de Naruto lo trataba como si nunca hubiera traicionado la aldea, y aun cuando no lo demostraba Sasuke estaba profundamente agradecido con él, y esa era la principal razón de que el más joven de los Uchiha había renunciado por completo en intentar ser algo más que un amigo para Hinata, se lo debía a Naruto además de que, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, esa siempre fue una batalla que Naruto tenia totalmente ganada.

Pero las sorpresa para Konoha no habían terminado, ya que el regreso de los hermanos Uchiha trajo también el final de los mellizos Hyuuga, pues poco después de la llegada de Sasuke e Itachi se revelo que Naruto era en realidad Hijo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y de la anterior Jichuriky del Kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki. Curiosamente no fue hasta ese momento que todos los habitantes de Konoha repararon en el "detalle" de que Naruto no tenia ningún rasgo físico de los Hyuuga.

Así pues, con demasiados comentarios en torno a ellos, Naruto y Hinata optaron por guardar su relación en secreto por un poco mas de tiempo, pues si bien ya todos sabían que ellos no eran hermanos si se habían criado como tal, así que un romance entre ellos probablemente no seria visto con buenos ojos por muchos, aunque la persona que mas les preocupaba era el padre de Hinata ¿Cómo reaccionaria Hiashi cuando descubriera que los chicos que crecieron como sus hijos, como hermanos, estaban enamorados?

Sin embargo, ya hace mucho que ambos habían jurado estar juntos, y aun cuando no lo habían dicho cada uno estaba seguro que el otro cumpliría esa promesa hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Hinata suspiro pensando precisamente sobre decirle a su padre el tipo de relación que sostenía con Naruto hacía mas de un año, ambos ahora con mas de 18 años habían sabido ser discretos, sin embargo ya había rumores sobre que Hinata y Naruto pasaban mas tiempo juntos ahora que cuando se pensaba que eran hermanos, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse culpable, muchas de esas personas no tenían idea de la razón que tenían. Miro al cielo que estaba nublado y de nuevo se pregunto cuando regresaría su amado rubio, hacia cosa de un mesa que había salido a una misión en Suna, misión que se suponía debía tomar como máximo tres semanas pero que desagraciadamente se había alargado, odiaba esas misiones de tiempo indefinido que los obligaba a mantenerse separados pero comprendía que era inevitable, en esos momentos su amado rubio era el Ninja mas solicitado de la aldea y probablemente del mundo Ninja

–¡Hola, Hinata-San!– Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Hinata se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un rostro familiar

–Buenas tardes Itachi-Kun ¿Ya vienes de regreso de la academia?

–Así es– Respondió este sonriendo, Hinata no pudo evitar notar que aun cuando usaba su bandana para cubrir sus ojos y así ocultar parcialmente su rostro Itachi Uchiha era un joven apuesto –Creí que estabas en una misión

–Regrese ayer, vengo de entregar mi informe

–Y de comprobar que Naruto-Kun aun no a regresado de Suna– Aun con sus ojos ciegos Itachi supo que Hinata se sonrojo –Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte

–No importa– Le dijo con una sonrisa –¿Vas a tu casa ahora?

–Si, hoy toca que Sakura-San revise mis ojos

–Ella aun no se a dado por vencida en cuanto a encontrar una cura para ti

–Así parece, pero en realidad me agrada que nos visite porque me da la impresión de que a Sasuke le interesan mas sus visitas que a mi.

–Ya veo, eso me da gusto– Respondió Hinata con toda sinceridad, aun cuando ella y Naruto no le habían hablado a nadie de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación estaba completamente segura que Sakura ya lo había descubierto y sin duda eso la había herido, Naruto no se había dado cuenta pero Hinata si había notado el tenue brillo de dolor que aparecía en los ojos verdes de su amiga cada que la veía al lado de Naruto, este le había comentado en una ocasión que Sakura le confeso que estaba enamorada de él en un intento de hacerle desistir de mantener su promesa de traer a Sasuke de regreso por supuesto que Naruto no le creyó, pero Hinata sabia que esa declaración no era del todo falsa

Sin duda que la ausencia de Sasuke sumado a las atenciones del rubio le haban ganado una parte del corazón de Sakura y si Naruto no hubiera estado al tanto de que no eran hermanos al momento de que Sakura se le declaro él abría aceptado y Hinata estaba dispuesta a apostar todo lo que poseía que solo hubiera sido cuestión de un tiempo antes de que Sakura cayera perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y, le contaba mucho aceptarlo, sin duda Naruto habría terminando amando realmente a Sakura; y aun cuando sabia que era un pensamiento egoísta, Hinata agradecía al cielo que para cuando ocurrió esa confesión Naruto ya estuviera al tanto de que no eran hermanos.

Era por ello que sintió un profundo alivio cuando Tsunade nombro a Sakura como la encargada de revisar periódicamente los ojos de Itachi, pues eso significaba también un trato constante con Sasuke y probablemente revivir sus antiguos sentimientos por él. Y parecía dar resultado. Al pensar en esto Hinata no pudo dejar de notar que si el secreto sobre los verdaderos padres de Naruto se hubiera mantenido un poco mas él habría terminado con Sakura y Hinata estaba segura que ella estaría con Sasuke.

Que alegría que no había sido así.

–Por cierto Hinata-San ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a casa? Podríamos tomar el te y charlar un rato, sin duda ya no tarda en llover y tu casa esta un poco retirada– Sorprendida por el comentario Hinata miro de nuevo al cielo y comprobó que las nubes se habían oscurecido y el aire se sentía húmedo, sonrió al pensar que aun cuando estaba ciego Itachi podía ver mejor que muchas personas

–Lo siento Itachi-San, ahora iba a casa de Naruto-kun a ordenar un poco, siempre deja su casa desordenada antes de ir a una misión y como yo también tuve que salir de una no pude limpiar bien, además también me gustaría asegurarme de que encuentre algo de comer para cuando regrese

–Ya veo, es afortunado de tenerte– Le sonrió y continuo su camino –Entonces sea en otra ocasión

–Hasta pronto– Lo miro marcharse unos instantes y después retomo su camino. No bien había caminado media calle cuando la lluvia se desato, para cuando llego al apartamento vació de Naruto estaba empapada.

Lo cierto es que no había sido del todo sincera con Itachi, el apartamento de Naruto estaba en orden y tenia suficiente ramen instantáneo para una semana, ella se había asegurado de ello, la única razón para querer ir a la casa de Naruto era para ver si sentir su aroma y tocar sus cosas podían disminuir el sentimiento de nostalgia que la abrumaba debido a lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Para cuando se ducho y se vistió con una de las camisas de su adorado rubio ya había anochecido, la lluvia no parecía querer remitir y ella se encontraba muy a gusto en casa del rubio, así que opto por llamar a la mansión Hyuuga para avisar que dormiría en el apartamento del rubio. Una vez que aviso se preparo un poco de ramen instantáneo y se retiro a dormir. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, por lo regular cuando Naruto salía de misión ella pasaba a su casa para lavar y limpiar un poco y en ocasiones se demoraba tanto que tenia que pasar las noches allí, para cuando Naruto volvía se quejaba de que el aroma de ella estaba en las sabanas y eso no le permitía dormir solo de pensar en estar con ella, y saber que le provocaba solo con su aroma sin duda hacia que Hinata se sintiera femenina y poderosa. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata se arropo con las sabanas de la cama de su amado y se quedo profundamente dormida, tanto que no escucho la puerta abrirse cuando alguien llego.

Naruto estaba completamente empapado al grado de que de sus ropas chorreaba tanta agua que dejo un pequeño charco en la puerta de su apartamento, Lee y Sai quienes habían sido sus compañeros de misión habían sugerido que acamparan antes de que comenzara a llover, pero el se había negado, de haberlo hecho eso habría supuesto demorar un día mas su llegada a Konoha y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar, ya habían estado fuera casi un mes y extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo a Hinata.

Estaba consiente de que le debía demasiado a Hiashi Hyuuga por lo que quería hacer bien las cosas, sentarse a hablar de hombre a hombre con y explicarle los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia hacia Hinata, estaba seguro que si era cuidadoso Hiashi lo aceptaría, de lo contrario tendría que recurrir al plan "B" que era huir con Hinata a la aldea de Suna donde Gaara los casaría. Tal vez el plan sonaba algo cursi, pero estaba mas que dispuesto a llevarlo acabo. Su estomago gruño y pensó en comer algo, pero primero necesitaba secarse y cambiarse la ropa mojada, paso directamente al baño sin percatarse que la cama estaba ocupada, antes de sacarse la ropa busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sostuvo una pequeña cajita de madera talla y sonrió al pensar en su contenido, esa había sido la razón de demorarse una semana mas en Suna, donde habitaban joyeros increíblemente hábiles y donde le tomo tiempo encontrar la piedra adecuada y explicar el diseño de joya que quería, sin duda no fue algo fácil, pero la cara de Hinata al ver lo que le había traído sin duda lo valía.

Fue cuando se estaba cambiando que noto algo, un sutil aroma floral en el baño que el conocía bien, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al darse cuenta de que el aroma se hacia mas fuerte fuera del baño, Naruto sintió como su corazón se estremecía al notar que Hinata dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Despacio se fue acercando, una vez que llego a la cabecera de la cama se arrodillo para ver su rostro de cerca, se acerco tanto que pudo sentir la suave respiración de Hinata haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, él sintió fluir dentro de si la calidez de los sentimientos que le profesaba, sin duda el camino que habían recorrido juntos había sido difícil, doloroso y había estado lleno de obstáculos, pero al fin estaban juntos y eso hacia que todo valiera la pena

–Hey, Hinata...– Susurro mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su mejilla, pero la chica no despertó, una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en su boca justo antes de inclinarse y besarla

Hinata despertó al sentir una suave presión en sus labios, aun algo aturdida por el sueño abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Naruto estaba besándola, sonriendo a su vez respondió al beso, sin embargo cuando el chico profundizo introduciendo la legua en su boca y soltando una especie de gemido, Hinata despertó de golpe y se aparto bruscamente

–¿Na... Naruto?– Pregunto visiblemente confundida

–¿Esperabas a alguien mas?– Le pregunto arqueando una ceja –Me da mucho gusto encontrarte aquí, pero realmente esta no es la manera en que esperaba que reaccionaras al verme– La vio parpadear un par de veces como recordando donde se encontraba, acto seguido le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se arrojo a sus brazos –Bueno, esto esta mucho mejor– Le dijo el rubio en tono bromista

–Lo... Lo siento... Por un momento creí que estaba soñando contigo de nuevo– Le respondió mientras se separaba un poco para poder verlo a la cara

–¿En serio?– dijo mostrándole esa traviesa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba –¿Sueñas conmigo?

–Frecuentemente– Le respondió ella ruborizándose

–¿Y como son esos sueños, Hinata?– Le pregunto mientras rozaba el cuello de la chica con su nariz, ¡Dios! Como le gustaba sentir el aroma de esa mujer

–¡Oh no!– Le respondió ella con la voz ligeramente agitada –No podría contártelos...

–Vaya, vaya– Le dijo mientras mordía ligeramente su hombro, escucho maravillado como ella gemía levemente –Hinata Hyuuga ¿A caso tienes sueños perversos conmigo?– Se retiro y ensancho su sonrisa al ver su profundo sonrojo –¡Si los tienes!

–No quiero hablar de eso– Volvió su rostro hacia otro lado para que no la mirara a los ojos

–¡Pero yo si!– Respondió animado mientras subía a la cama colocándose sobre ella con las rodillas a los lados de las caderas de la chica, una de sus manos a un lado de su cabeza enterrándose entre sus azulados cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y con la otra sujetándole el mentón obligándola a mirarle –Anda Hinata, dime como son esos sueños

–No lo haré– Dijo ella haciendo pucheros como de niña pequeña, Naruto la encontró simplemente adorable

–¡Anda, dímelo! Es agradable saber que no soy el único que tiene sueños "interesantes"

–¿Tu... Tu sueñas conmigo?– El rubor en sus mejillas aumento y el ceño fruncido desapareció, Naruto retomo su exploración del cuello femenino con sus labios

–No tienes idea...– La escucho gemir de nuevo –Y cuando ocurre aquí es genial, pero cuando sueño contigo mientras estoy de misión es una tortura... Ahí no puedo tocarme...

–Tu... ¡Ah! Tu... te tocas... ¡Mmmh! ¿Te tocas pensando en mi?– Pregunto ya con la respiración agitada pues el rubio comenzaba a bajar las mantas y acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a sus pechos

–Si, casi siempre después de soñar contigo...– No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir las manos de ella explorar su espalda desnuda, toda su ropa había estado mojada y se la había quitado, así que en esos momentos lo único que lo cubría eran sus boxers

–¿Me contarías tus sueños?– Pregunto echando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello y sus pechos

–Solo si tu me cuantas los tuyos– Él se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, al ver el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de su novia Naruto sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba en respuesta, una sola mirada de ella y lo encendía totalmente

–No me atrevería– Le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior en medio de una traviesa sonrisa, ese sencillo gesto logro ponerlo duro al instante –¿Te parecería si en lugar de contarte lo que sueño mejor te lo demuestro?

–Eso estaría mucho, mucho mejor– Y con un gruñido Naruto dejo caer su peso sobre ella mientras tomaba ávidamente la boca de la chica, ella respondió el beso al instante, sin separar su bocas Naruto movió las manos buscando quitar las mantas del cuerpo de la chica, cuando estas yacían en el suelo se aparto un poco quedando arrodillado sobre ella para poder mirarla, un profundo deseo se plasmo en su rostro al mirarla vestida solo con una de sus camisas –Me encanta verte usando mi ropa– El sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de las mejillas de la joven, las manos del rubio se colocaron sobre las rodillas de Hinata y fueron subiendo poco a poco, pasando sobre sus muslos y caderas, rozando la ropa interior que se asomaba bajo la camisa hasta llegar al borde de la misma, las manos masculinas se introdujeron dentro de la prenda y siguieron subiendo, Hinata se arqueo suavemente cuando esas poderosas manos rozaron los costados de sus senos, instintivamente levanto los brazos y levanto un poco la espalda, Naruto le saco la camisa y se relamió ansioso al comprobar que Hinata no traía sostén –Pero me gusta mas verte desnuda...

Esta vez fue Hinata quien se movió, se elevo estirando los brazos hasta enredarlos en el cuello del rubio obligando a inclinarse hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas comenzaron a frotarse furiosamente mientras ella volvía a acostarse en la cama llevándolo a él con ella.

–Dios... Naruto... Te extrañaba tanto...– Logro decir ella entre beso y beso mientras las manos de Naruto abandonaban su cintura para colocarse en sus pechos y comenzar a masajearlos, ella se arqueo en respuesta buscando mas contacto, ansioso él descendió de su boca trazando un ardiente sendero desde esta hasta sus pechos llegando a uno de los pezones, tomándolo y comenzando a succionarlo, un pequeño grito escapo de la garganta de Hinata y eso solo logro estimularlo mas, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el otro pezón para torturarle igual que con el anterior.

Desde que descubrieron que no eran hermanos habían tenido varios encuentros sexuales, donde cada acto era una clara muestra de amor y entrega absoluta, sin embargo, el tener que mantener en secreto su relación impedía que dichos encuentros fueran constantes; sin embargo habían sido suficientes para que experimentaran y descubrieran lo que les gustaba y como les gustaba. Era de por eso que el rubio sabia exactamente que hacer para que Hinata se desinhibiera totalmente. Abandono los senos de Hinata y descendió por su cuerpo marcando con su boca y lengua todo el camino hasta llegar al centro de su cuerpo, se aparto solo lo suficiente para despojarla de la única prenda que le quedaba y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba, lista para recibirlo, pero él uno no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba, primero se iba a satisfacer a si mismo. La escucho contener el aliento cuando sintió como levantaba una de sus piernas y se la colocaba sobre su hombro, allá levanto su rostro y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero todo lo que escapo de su garganta fue un grito al sentir como la boca de Naruto comenzaba a explorar su interior

–¡Aaaahhh! ¡Naruto! ¡Mmmmhhh! ¡Aaaahh!– Gritaba mientras movía la cabeza sobre la almohada y enterraba sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos rubios en una muda suplica para que este continuara, pronto Hinata se encontraba al borde del orgasmo cuando él paro, levanto el rostro para mirarla mientras se relamía

–Dime ¿Es así como sucede en tus sueños Hinata?– Le dijo con una sonrisa casi perversa mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en ella –¿Es así como me ves? ¿Saboreándote despacio?

–¡Si! ¡Oh dios, justo así! ¡Así, no pares!– Decía con voz entrecortada mientras movía sutilmente sus caderas sobre los dedos de su amante

–¿Y tu suplicas por mi?– Su voz ahora era ronca a causa del deseo que le provocaba verla en ese estado

–Si– Dijo entre jadeos –Te suplico... Para que me hagas... me hagas tuya de una vez por todas!

–Entonces suplícame ahora, Hinata, muéstrame cuanto me deseas

–¡Te deseo!– Dijo casi gritando –¡Te amo! ¡Te deseo! ¡Naruto, tómame ya por favor! ¡Soy tuya!

–¡Si, eres mía!– Lo dijo casi con furia al escucharla, se aparto bruscamente de encima de ella, Hinata se arrodillo al instante delante de él y le ayudo a deshacerse de su ropa interior, ni bien se la había sacado cuando Naruto la empujo de nueva cuenta sobre la cama para después colocar sus brazos debajo de sus muslos hasta elevarlos casi a la altura de su cabeza, Hinata agradeció a Dios por ser tan flexible, especialmente cuando Naruto le sujeto las muñecas dejándola completamente a su merced y sin mas miramientos la penetro; afuera continuaba lloviendo, pero el sonido de la lluvia era ahogado por el sonido de la piel de Naruto al chocar con su humedad, ella casi se sintió avergonzada al reconocer de lo mucho que ese sonido le excitaba, del enorme placer que le producía estar indefensa ante Naruto

–Si, así es justo como yo te veo en mis sueños– Le decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus envestidas –Pero es mucho mejor sentirte en la realidad, tan estrecha, tan cálida, tan deliciosa... ¡Dios! ¡Hinata, no tienes idea del placer que me provocas!

Y de algún modo el resto del mundo se borro y lo único de lo que Hinata era consiente era de Naruto, duro, directo, inevitable, penetrándola hasta lo mas profundo como nunca antes. Ella grito su nombre una y otra vez cautivándolo al mismo tiempo que él la poseía, llegando los dos a un éxtasis que ni siquiera se habían atrevido a imaginar.

Hiashi escuchaba el sonido de la tormenta mientras paladeaba el te que Hanabi acababa de servirles a él y a Hisashi, era casi tan bueno como el de Hinata, le agradaba ver que su hermana estaba enseñándola correctamente

–Pensé que Hinata había regresado de su misión– Comento Hisashi una vez que Hanabi abandono la habitación

–Estas en lo correcto, regreso ayer

–¿Entonces porque fue Hanabi la que sirvió el te

–La tormenta sorprendió a Hinata de camino aquí, así que se detuvo en el apartamento de Naruto, al parecer pasara la noche ahí, no me pareció incorrecto, después de todo Naruto aun no regresa de su ultima misión

–Si, Neji me lo estaba comentando hace un rato, su misión ya se alargo mas de una semana– Hisashi dio otro sorbo a su te mientras Hiashi probaba uno de los dulces que Hanabi le había dejado, después de un momento Hisashi retomo la conversación –¿Crees que después de esta misión Naruto y Hinata por fin te informaran de su noviazgo?

–No lo sé, me gustaría que así fuera, a veces me es difícil fingir que no sé nada– Una sutil sonrisa de complicidad se mostró en el rostro de ambos hermanos –Creo que tienen miedo de que no este de acuerdo

–Para ser sincero, yo si creí que te opondrías, después de todo, crecieron pensando que eran hermanos

–Pero al final descubrieron que no lo eran, de hecho, estoy convencido de que ambos lo sospechaban mucho antes de enterarse

–Me intriga saber como te diste cuenta de que su relación había cambiado

–Fue fácil, cuando se anuncio que Naruto no era mi hijo Hanabi se sorprendió mucho y se entristeció un poco al descubrir que Naruto no era su hermano, aunque se le paso rápido, pero Hinata no se mostró triste, confundida ni sorprendía, se mostró feliz, y Naruto también, cada uno es la persona que mejor conoce a la otra y que mas han compartido juntos, no era muy difícil adivinar en que iban a derivar esos sentimientos.

–Bueno, me alegra saber que lo estas tomando bien, yo me sorprendí un poco

–Si, yo también, pero no me imagino a nadie mas apropiado para Hinata que Naruto

–Si, si yo tuviera una hija también me gustaría que se casara con el futuro Hokage de la aldea– Ambos hermanos rieron un poco y continuaron tomando su te tranquilamente

Naruto reposaba tranquilamente sobre el suave cuerpo de Hinata, movió un poco la cabeza para acomodarse mejor sobre los cálidos y suaves pechos de su chica, sus cuerpos aun brillaban por el sudor debido al calor que habían experimentado hace unos momentos, aunque sus respiraciones hacia rato que se habían normalizado.

–Esta es si duda la mejor bienvenida que e tenido al regresar de una misión– Comento el rubio

–Si, a mi también me gusto, aunque esta vez estuviste fuera mucho tiempo– Mientras hablaba acariciaba tiernamente los rubios cabellos de Naruto –¿Por qué se alargo su misión?

–Necesitaba encontrar algo en Suna

–¿Qué cosa?– Naruto se incorporo sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos, uno a cada lado de ella, le regalo una traviesa sonrisa y después la beso con dulzura en la nariz

–Espérame aquí– Le dijo para después salir de la cama de un salto dejando a una confundida Hinata tras de si, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a Naruto andar desnudo hasta el baño, regreso luego de unos instantes y se sentó delante de ella en la cama levantando las mantas del piso para cubrir parcialmente su desnudez con ellas, pues sabia que aun cuando ambos tenia una vida sexual bastante activa ella aun se avergonzaba, cosa que no dejaba de fascinarlo –Escucha Hinata– Le dijo con los ojos brillantes y la mirada seria mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas –Te amo, lo sabes, siempre te e amado, y después de lo que acabamos de experimentar estoy seguro de que ya no puedo soportar estar separado de ti por mas tiempo, quiero gritar a los cu7atro vientos que me amas y que yo te amo, quiero caminar tomándote de la mano y besarte cuando me plazca sin preocuparme de lo que diga la gente mas ahora que sabemos que no tenemos nada de que avergonzarnos

–Naruto...– Susurro ella con lo ojos húmedos al borde de las lagrimas de la emoción por lo que estaba escuchando

–Hinata, quiero encontrarte en mi cama cada vez que regrese de una misión justo como hoy, quiero que cada vez que tenga que dejar la aldea tener la certeza de que estarás aquí para recibirme y que así será durante el resto de nuestros días– Después de decir esto soltó las manos de Hinata, ella miro asombrada el objeto que Naruto había depositado en estas, era una pequeña caja de madera bellamente tallada, con dedos tembloroso levanto el pequeño broche de oro que la sellaba y levanto la tapa, una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de su garganta al bóxer que en el interior de hermoso terciopelo de la caja descansaba un bellísimo anillo de oro con incrustaciones de oro blanco entretejidas y en su centro se elevaba un hermoso diamante azul, del mismo tono de los ojos de Naruto que parecía brillar con luz propia, la magnifica joya estaba sostenida por dos diminutas perlas a ambos lados de la gema, era sin duda un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Esta vez Hinata no pudo contener las lagrimas mientras la mas maravillosa de sus sonrisas iluminaba su rostro al contemplar radiante a Naruto, quien también le sonreía feliz, retiro la caja de las temblorosas manos de la chica, tomo el anillo y con su otra mano tomo la de Hinata, arrodillándose ante ella asegurándose que las mantas que lo cubrían no cayeran –Hinata Hyuuga, prometo amarte durante el resto de mi vida y mas allá ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?– Con su mano libre Hinata trato de limpiar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo, quería responderle tantas cosas, pero no sabia como, aun estando ella desnuda apenas cubierta por una de las mantas y él estando en la misma posición le parecía que ese era el momento mas perfecto de su joven vida, así que solo había una cosa que decir

–Si– Con una radiante sonrisa Naruto deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Hinata y acto seguido ella se arrojo a los brazos de él con tanto entusiasmo que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la alfombra –Naruto, te amo tanto– Le dijo con su rostro enterrado en el pecho masculino

–Y yo a ti– Le respondió acariciando su hermosos cabello azulado, si, sin duda todo era perfecto, hasta que al estomago de Naruto se le ocurrió recordarle que aun no había comido nada, Hinata se aparto un poco para mirarle sorprendida, esta vez fue Naruto quien se sonrojo –Tengo hambre– Le dijo mostrándole esa sonrisa zorruna que ella amaba, ambos comenzaron a reír, finalmente Hinata se levanto, se coloco su ropa interior y de nuevo se puso la camisa de Naruto que había estado usando para dormir

–Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina para que te prepare algo, no puedo dejar que mi prometido pase hambre o podría retractarse de su propuesta de matrimonio

–Eso no pasara jamás– Le dijo mientras el también se colocaba su ropa interior –Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estoy absolutamente seguro de una cosa Hinata, tu fuiste hecha especialmente para mi, naciste para amarme al igual que yo nací para amarte a ti, sin importar lo que pase, tu y yo existimos para estar juntos– Hinata lo contemplo sorprendida unos instantes antes de arrojarse a sus brazos para besarlo expresando así que ella también creía en esas palabras, después que se separaran ella lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la cocina, y así ambos iniciar por fin su vida juntos, como siempre debió haber sido y como siempre será a partir de ahora.

FIN

...

Y este es el final, de nuevo les agradezco por haberme acompañado y animado a lo largo de estos dos años, les suplico que no dejen de mandarme reviews para saber que les pareció "Fruto Prohibido", gracias por haberme permitido compartir mis ideas con ustedes y les suplico que sigan en contacto conmigo ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
